Simple Simon Says
by Jeanome
Summary: Das erste Jahr in Hogwarts – diesmal aus Sicht der Ravenclaws. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Simon Grey und Luna Lovegood treffen einander und auf die Weasley-Zwillinge. Ob der Stein der Weisen in seinem Versteck unter dem Schloss da noch sicher ist?
1. Clap Your Hands In The Air

**Summary****:** Das erste Jahr in Hogwarts – doch dieses Mal aus Sicht der Ravenclaws. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Simon Grey, Luna Lovegood treffen einander und auf die Weasley-Zwillinge. Wird der Stein der Weisen in seinem Versteck unter dem Schloss auch vor einer Bande von Ravenclawstrebern und den zwei größten und rothaarigsten Unruhestiftern, die Gryffindor zu bieten hat, sicher sein? Reicht ein kleiner Hindernisparcours tatsächlich aus, um den _Lapis Philosophorum_ vor den goldgierigen Händen Freds und Georges und den vor Forschungseifer fiebernden grauen Zellen der Ravenclaws zu schützen?

**Warnings****:** Completely AU, spoilers from all books, language (in many ways), violence, Sex (slash, het, femmeslash, whatever), Drugs & Rock 'n' Roll, character death, OoC, OCs etc., nothing has to, but everything (including the aforementioned items, but _not limited to them_) **might** happen at some point (but probably not in the first book), especially **slash** (kind of required by a rabid plot bunny – okay, honestly, it's not required at all, I'll do it just for fun). If you don't like it, stop reading it! Despite chapter titles: This is _in no way_ a songfic! (Though it wouldn't hurt to know the songs. They're great. All of them.)

**Rating:** T should be safe for the first book.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. What a surprise! The "No Money" part always makes me weep. But as far as my own ideas and concepts are concerned: in (the unlikely) case you want to use them, be my guest.

**Hinweis:** Die oben als »Characters« aufgeführten Namen beschreiben nicht notwendigerweise ein Pairing, sondern verstehen sich lediglich als kleiner Auszug aus den Dramatis Personae. Vollständige und aktuelle Ausgaben des ersten und zweiten Buches sind als ZIP-Files kostenlos bei einem One-Click-Hoster herunterladbar, die entsprechenden Links finden sich auf meiner Profilseite. Frolicking trolls forever! And without further ado:

* * *

**Simple Simon Says**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**1. Clap Your Hands In The Air****  
**(Simon Says – 1910 Fruitgum Company)

* * *

Die Straßen begannen bereits wieder zu trocknen. Die Luft roch noch nach aufgewirbeltem Staub und ausgewaschenem Grün. Die Dächer der wenigen Häuser von Middlesmoor glänzten nass und reflektierten die gleißenden Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne. Das kurze Sommergewitter hatte kaum Abkühlung gebracht, und bald würde die Hitze dieses Julitages die letzten Spuren des Regens verdampft haben.

Am Rande des Dorfes lag das Haus der Greys. Es hatte früher der alten Mrs. Grey gehört, deren Mann den Gerüchten zufolge im Krieg gefallen war. Seit über zwanzig Jahren hatte sie das kleine Häuschen alleine bewohnt und den Garten bewirtschaftet – so weit es ihre Kräfte noch zugelassen hatten. Eileen, ihre einzige Tochter, war schon lange weggezogen; nach Leeds, hieß es, um dort zu studieren und später als Lehrerin zu arbeiten. Die meisten Dörfler sahen die Notwendigkeit ein, sich in der Stadt nach Arbeit umzusehen, und waren deshalb nicht wenig verwundert, als die junge Miss Grey vor zwei Jahren wieder nach Middlesmoor zurückkam. Noch interessanter war jedoch, dass sie ein Kind mitbrachte. Mrs. Grey hatte nie auch nur angedeutet, dass sie bereits Großmutter geworden wäre. Gewisse Personen nahmen ihr das sehr übel, und so entstand das Gerücht, dass sie es selbst erst erfahren hätte, als ihre Tochter mit ihrem unehelichen Kind vor ihrer Haustüre gestanden habe. Der Junge, Simon, war damals vielleicht elf oder zwölf Jahre alt. Natürlich hatte man die alte Mrs. Grey vorsichtig nach dem Vater ihres Enkels befragt, doch diese hatte nur geblafft, der Junge sei ein Grey, und mehr habe niemanden zu kümmern. Kaum jemand im Dorf hielt das für eine vernünftige Einstellung, da jedoch keine weiteren Details zu erfahren waren, erstarben die Gerüchte und Vermutungen über den Vater Simons nach ein paar Monaten.

Man gewöhnte sich an Mutter und Sohn. Simon kam in eine Privatschule in der Stadt, an der seine Mum eine befristete Stelle als Lehrerin bekommen hatte. Beide fuhren jeden Morgen dorthin und kamen oft zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten wieder zurück, da Simon mit dem Bus nach Hause fuhr, wenn sein Unterricht früher oder später als der seiner Mum zu Ende war. Im Allgemeinen war man froh gewesen, dass die alte Mrs. Grey nun jemanden im Haus hatte, da sie seit einiger Zeit ein wenig wunderlich geworden war. Manchmal war sie ziellos im Dorf herumgewandert und hatte den Weg zu ihrem Haus nicht mehr gefunden. Wenn man ihr hatte helfen wollen, war sie zornig geworden und hatte mit ihrem Stock gedroht.

Im Frühling war sie dann plötzlich in ihrem Garten zusammengebrochen. Der Junge war allein zu Hause gewesen, seine Mutter noch in der Schule. Als er sie fand, hatte er sofort den Notarzt verständigt. Es war jedoch schon zu spät gewesen. Als der Krankenwagen endlich ankam, war die alte Mrs. Grey tot. Drei Tage später wurde sie auf dem Dorffriedhof, in Anwesenheit fast der gesamten Gemeinde, beigesetzt. Die meisten waren Altersgenossen der Verstorbenen, viele sogar wesentlich älter gewesen und hatten sie ihr ganzes Leben lang gekannt. Obwohl Mrs. Grey noch relativ jung gewesen war, weshalb ihr Tod ein unangenehmes Memento mori darstellte, war man mehrheitlich der Ansicht, dass die Plötzlichkeit und Art ihres Versterbens angesichts der Umstände zwar nicht glücklich, aber auch kein allzu bedrückender Ausgang der Dinge gewesen sei, und so mancher verlieh seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, ein ähnliches Ende zu finden, wenn denn seine Zeit gekommen sei.

Das Leben ging weiter seinen gewohnten Gang im Dorf. Wie die alte Mrs. Grey vor Jahrzehnten alleine mit ihrer Tochter das alte Haus bewohnt hatte, so lebte jetzt die junge Miss Grey mit ihrem Sohn darin. Die meisten Einwohner von Middlesmoor mochten den Gedanken. Kontinuität war etwas Gutes, und auch wenn die jetzigen Bewohner noch zurückgezogener lebten als die alte Mrs. Grey – wenn das überhaupt möglich war –, so war man doch zufrieden, dass nicht ein weiteres Haus verlassen und dem Verfall preisgegeben wurde, wie es schon einem halben Dutzend anderer in den Dales ergangen war.

Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne große Flecken auf den Dächern der Häuser getrocknet, und nur hie und da spiegelte noch eine schwindende Regenlache ihr blendendes Licht wieder. Das Grey-Haus lag am Ortsrand und war ein unscheinbarer, heller Backsteinbau mit dem früher bei allen alten Häusern im Dorf üblichen Schieferdach. Eine Längsseite war vollkommen von Efeu überwuchert, der sich schon um die Ecken schlang, um auch die anderen Hauswände zu erobern. Das Dach war das Revier von Moosnestern, und der Efeu schien es zu meiden. Hinter dem Haus standen vier verwilderte Obstbäume, an denen kirschgroße, unscheinbare Knoten hingen, die mit viel Glück noch zu kleinen Äpfeln heranwachsen würden. Der einzige gepflegte Teil des Gartens war das Gemüsegärtchen, in dem Zwiebeln, Karotten und Radieschen in Reih und Glied in ihren Beeten wuchsen und Bohnen an ihren Gestängen emporkletterten. Die Regentonne war fast leer, und der kurze Platzregen hatte den Wasserspiegel nur um ein oder zwei Zentimeter ansteigen lassen. Vielleicht würde es gegen Abend gewittern und endlich richtig regnen. Die schwere, feuchte Luft ließ darauf hoffen.

Die verwitterten Fensterläden waren von der Sonne zu einem hellen Graugrün vergilbt worden und übersät mit den abblätternden Pockennarben alten Lacks. Die Fenstersprossen sahen nicht besser aus, die Fenster selbst waren jedoch sauber und klar; kein Blütenstaubfilm hatte den Sommerputz von Miss Grey überlebt. Besagte Miss Grey hätte man deutlich durch das Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen können, wenn das grelle Tageslicht es nicht in einen Spiegel verwandelt hätte. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, neue Physikprüfungen für das nächste Schuljahr zu entwerfen. Natürlich waren es nur Variationen alter Aufgaben, die sie in einem Stapel neben sich liegen hatte. Der Lehrplan würde im nächsten Schuljahr kaum vom alten abweichen, also konnten auch die Prüfungen ihrer Schüler nicht viel anders aussehen als die letzten Jahre. Die Sommerferien würden nächste Woche beginnen und sie wollte sich diese Zeit so weit wie möglich für ihren Sohn freihalten, deshalb hatte sie bereits jetzt angefangen, einiges vorzubereiten.

Simon war seit dem Tod seiner Großmutter, obwohl er sie kaum zwei Jahre gekannt hatte, noch zurückhaltender und introvertierter geworden. Er hatte die alte Frau trotz ihrer zunehmenden Demenz sehr gemocht, und wenn er ihr vorgelesen hatte, was er oft getan hatte, hatte sie ihm andächtig zugehört. Jetzt lebte er nur noch in seinen Bücher. So sehr sie es begrüßte, dass ihr Sohn viel las – sie wusste schließlich, wie selten das heutzutage war –, so sehr wünschte sie sich, er hätte wenigstens ein oder zwei andere Interessen. Oder Freunde. Sie war nicht blind. Ihr Simon kapselte sich immer mehr ab. Sogar auf dem Schulhof blieb er fast immer für sich. Meist stand er nur in einer Ecke und beobachtete. Wenn er nicht ein Buch in die Pause mitnahm und die Viertelstunde lesend verbrachte. Er begann nie ein Gespräch von sich aus. Wann immer sie ihn mit einem Schüler hatte sprechen sehen, war der andere auf Simon zugegangen. Und meist mit einer Frage zum Unterricht oder zu Hausaufgaben, wenn sie ihm glauben konnte – und sie war sich sicher, dass sie das konnte. Für ihn war der ganze Schulbetrieb nur eine störende Nebensache, die ihn von seinen Büchern abhielt. Seine Hausaufgaben erledigte er im Eiltempo und entsprechend schlampig und hingeschludert sahen sie auch aus. Aber im Normalfall waren sie korrekt. Sehr knapp gehalten, aber korrekt. Sie hatte sich bei seinen Lehrern erkundigt, da er sich seit dem vierten Schuljahr weigerte, sie von ihr kontrollieren zu lassen.

Seine Noten ließen nichts zu wünschen übrig. Wenn man bedachte, wie wenig Zeit er sich für die Schule nahm, waren sie sogar erstaunlich gut – abgesehen vom Kunst- und Musikunterricht natürlich. Sein musisches Talent hat er von mir, dachte sie und musste lächeln. Aber trotz seiner guten Noten war ihr Simon mit einem Schulbuch ein genauso seltener Anblick wie Simon ohne Buch. Vielleicht wurde er deswegen kaum als Streber gehänselt. Oder weil er sich »am Unterricht nicht ausreichend beteiligt«, dachte sie, als sie sich an die kürzliche Beschwerde seines Englischlehrers erinnerte. Oder weil er die anderen seine Hausaufgaben abschreiben ließ, wenn sie es denn schafften, seine Schrift zu entziffern. Das war wohl die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung.

Seufzend legte Miss Grey ihren Stift zur Seite. Wenigstens würde sie dafür sorgen, dass Simon in den Sommerferien noch etwas anderes als seine Bücher zu Gesicht bekam, das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen – und eine Grey setzte ihren Willen immer durch, komme, was da wolle.

Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Sie würde nach den Jungs sehen. Eine Pause mit Limonade und ein paar Sandwiches würde ihnen gut tun. Die Nachhilfe für Josh war ihre Idee gewesen. Sie hatte gehofft, er und Simon würden sich vielleicht anfreunden, und Josh brauchte wirklich dringend Hilfe in Mathematik. Sie schienen auch gut genug miteinander auszukommen, aber Simon machte keine Anstalten sich zu ändern. Wenn Josh zur Nachhilfe kam, war er freundlich zu ihm, erklärte mit einer Engelsgeduld, die sie selbst wohl kaum aufgebracht hätte, zum wiederholten Mal die Punkt-vor-Strich-Regel, unterhielt sich mit ihm aber über nichts anderes als den Lernstoff. Wobei sie sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass Josh auch kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihrem Simon hatte. Und Simon vermutlich an intellektueller Unterforderung eingehen würde, müsste er sich mit Josh über etwas anderes als Sport unterhalten – und Sport war nicht gerade Simons Lieblingsthema. Wenn der Junge wieder gegangen war, wandte ihr Sohn sich wieder seiner momentanen Lektüre zu und las einfach weiter. Simon behandelte die Nachhilfestunden mit Josh wie ein unvermeidliches Naturereignis, eine Störung der Routine, gegen die man nichts machen konnte und der man am besten mit gelassenem Gleichmut entgegentrat. Mein Sohn, der Stoiker, spottete Miss Grey, verzog das Gesicht und beschloss ihre Grübelei zu beenden.

In der Küche machte sie die Brote für die beiden Jungs und trug dann ein Tablett mit Limonade, Gläsern und den Sandwiches zu Simons Zimmer hinauf. Der einzige Grund, warum wenige Augenblicke später der klirrende Aufprall eines fallengelassenen Tabletts _nicht_ zu hören war und _kein_ schreckerfüllter spitzer Schrei durch das Haus klang, war darin zu suchen, dass Miss Eileen Grey eine durch und durch echte Grey war und jede Form der Theatralik aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute.

* * *

Das Zaubereiministerium schien verlassen, die Flure waren menschenleer, die meisten Büros verwaist, und der Pförtner hinter dem Sicherheitsschalter hatte sich hinter seinem _Daily Prophet_ verschanzt. Es war schließlich Freitagnachmittag, und die Beamten des Ministeriums hatten sich ihr Wochenende redlich verdient. Und jeder, der an einem _Freitag – _und noch dazu _nachmittags_ – etwas im Ministerium zu erledigen hatte, war ohnehin mindestens teilweise unzurechnungsfähig. Und unzurechnungsfähige Hexen und Zauberer waren unberechenbar und zeigten eine verhängnisvolle Neigung zu gewalttätigem Verhalten. Deshalb war es eine vernünftige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, präventive Selbstverteidigung und nicht zuletzt eine Frage des gesunden Menschenverstandes für jeden Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums, seinen Dienst im Moment des offiziellen Endes der Mittagspause gleich mitzubeenden.

Mafalda Hopkirk saß in ihrem Sessel in der »Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei« und starrte verdrießlich aus dem Fenster auf das verregnete London. Das Fenster war natürlich magisch, schließlich war das Zaubereiministerium gänzlich unterirdisch angelegt, es zeigte aber ein reales Bild des aktuellen Geschehens über dem Ministerium.

Wenigstens war das Wetter schlecht, überlegte Mafalda. Sie musste das ganze Wochenende über Notdienst leisten und die magischen Karten Britanniens überwachen. Ein ruhiger Routinejob, maximal hätte sie ein paar Unterschriften auf die automatisch erstellten Verweise für jugendliche Rüpel zu klatschen, die sich nicht an das VBdZM-Dekret hielten und dumm genug waren, sich erwischen zu lassen. Das »_Dekret zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger_« war ein Relikt und hätte einen Rund-um-die-Uhr-Notdienst, ihrer und der Meinung ihrer Kollegen nach, nicht gerechtfertigt. Die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei war einhellig der Auffassung – und sie hatten während einer ausgelassenen Bürofeier anlässlich der bevorstehenden Pensionierung eines Kollegen abgestimmt, und das Ergebnis war einstimmig gewesen –, dass die Racker sich und ihre Erzeuger an den Wochenenden ungestört verfluchen können sollten. Dass der Vorschlag, ihnen selbst den Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen nachzusehen, knapp gescheitert war, hatte nicht an ihr, sondern an Nachschubproblemen hinsichtlich des Feuerwhiskeys gelegen. Leider hatten kompetente Experten keinen Einfluss auf den regierenden Zaubereiminister oder die Gesetzgebung des Wizengamots. Nur Probleme von den Ausmaßen eines Ipswich-Unfalls konnten eine akzeptable Begründung für die Notwendigkeit eines Notdiensts liefern. Und solche Probleme waren in den Händen der Auroren von der schnellen Eingreiftruppe der »Abteilung für die Umkehr magischer Unfälle« sowieso besser aufgehoben.

Ein hoher Pfeifton ließ sie aufschrecken und erbleichen. Jetzt durfte man schon nicht mehr an den Teufel denken, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich mit einem leeren Stück Pergament zur großen Landkarte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Büros begab. Magische Aktivitäten aller Art ließen die britische Hauptinsel wie einen gemalten Weihnachtsbaum aussehen, den ein geschmackloser Irrer mit blinkenden blauen, grünen und gelben Lichterketten dekoriert hatte. Das zittrige Flackern der Lichter war normal. Unverschleierte magische Aktivitäten wurden erfasst, auf ihre Rechtmäßigkeit geprüft und, falls kein Gesetzesverstoß vorlag, wieder von der Karte gelöscht. Ein Licht jedoch leuchtete dauerhaft in einem hässlichen Violett. Irgendwo in der Grafschaft York, nordwestlich von Leeds, war es zu einem magischen Vorfall mit mindestens einem minderjährigen Beteiligten gekommen.

Mafalda berührte mit einer Ecke des leeren Pergaments den violetten Lichtpunkt und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Die Magie der Landkarte zauberte die Adresse des Tatorts im selben üblen Violett, aber in eleganten Buchstaben, auf das Blatt. Als sie die Anschrift und den Namen des Täters gelesen hatte, begann sie innerlich zu fluchen.

_Simon Grey  
Das alte Grey-Haus  
Middlesmoor, Harrogate  
Nidderdale, Yorkshire Dales  
_

Verdammte, unvernünftige, dumme Muggel, waren ihre harmloseren Formulierungen. Dass ihr in den Sinn kam, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zumindest nicht komplett unrecht gehabt hatte, war weniger harmlos, doch sie schämte sich auch fast für diesen Gedanken. Aber es war auch zu … _ärgerlich_ traf die Sache einfach nicht. Und in der gesamten Zielregion kein einziger öffentlicher Anschluss an das Flohnetz. Sie würde eine elendiglich lange Strecke apparieren müssen und vermutlich den Rest ihres Dienstes mit den Aufräumarbeiten dieses Vorfalls beschäftigt sein. Außerdem musste sie einen Kollegen aus seinem wohlverdienten Wochenende zurückrufen, was ihr gewiss keine großen Sympathiebekundungen einbringen würde. Und das alles nur wegen dieses muggelstämmigen Lümmels. Wenn die Eltern dieser missratenen Bälger nur auf die Ratschläge ihres Büros hören würden. Oder die inkompetenten Idioten – alias Angehörige des Wizengamots – es verantwortungsbewussten, erfahrenen Beamten des Ministeriums erlauben würden, etwas überzeugendere Argumente einzusetzen. Natürlich nicht _Imperio_, aber ein ordentlich ausgeführter Gedächtniszauber, gefolgt von einer geschickt formulierten Suggestion, hätte ihnen das aktuelle Problem erspart. Mit einem letzten, lauten Fluch wandte sie sich von der Karte ab und griff energisch zu ihrem Zauberstab, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Hoffentlich kein zweites Ipswich, betet sie im Stillen, alles andere, nur kein Ipswich.

* * *

In dieser Nacht wachte Luna Lovegood mit einem Schrei auf. Es war nicht der übliche Alptraum gewesen, in dem ihre Mum, von der Explosion ihres eigenen Experiments überrascht, an die Wand ihres Labors geschleudert wurde und sich das Genick brach. Eigentlich war es überhaupt kein Alptraum gewesen. Allerdings auch kein schöner Traum. Vielleicht … überraschend? Hmm, eine Überraschung konnte gut oder schlecht sein, also ein überraschender Traum.

Zufrieden mit sich schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Sie griff nach ihrem Übungszauberstab und zauberte ein _Lumos_. Nach kurzem Nachdenken lief sie barfuß und in ihrem Nachthemd in die Küche. Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse Milch ein und gab einen Löffel Honig dazu. Ihre Mum hatte ihr immer warme Milch mit Honig gemacht, wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und sprach ein _Calfacto_ über die Milch. Sie rührte ein paarmal um, bis sich der Honig aufgelöst hatte, und nahm dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus der Tasse. Sie trank langsam und genoss die sich in ihr ausbreitende Wärme.

Sie musste einen Weg finden, es Dad beizubringen. »Aber Luna«, würde er sagen, »mein Mondschein, wir waren uns doch einig, bis nächstes Jahr zu warten.« Die Wahrheit würde er nicht verstehen, obwohl er mehr begriff als die meisten Erwachsenen. Ihre Mum hätte es verstanden. Wäre sie als Geist zurückgekommen, hätte sie es ihr erzählen können und sie hätten Dad gemeinsam überredet. Luna wusste natürlich, warum ihre Mum sich gegen das Geisterdasein entschieden hatte. Sie war im Sterben grausam zugerichtet gewesen und wollte ihr und Dad den tagtäglichen – und allnächtlichen – Anblick eines grässlich anzusehenden Schreckgespensts ersparen.

Es war so schon schlimm genug für ihren Dad. Wie sollte sie ihm nur beibringen, dass sie schon dieses Jahr fortgehen würde? Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach eins. Ihr Dad konnte jeden Augenblick aus dem Kamin treten. Es wurde nur selten noch später in der Redaktion des _Quibbler_. Am besten, es so bald wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Sie würde auf ihn warten und es ihm gleich sagen. Sie nahm ihre Tasse, die inzwischen nicht mehr heiß, sondern nur noch lauwarm war und ging die Treppen hinauf, um seine Ankunft im Arbeitszimmer zu erwarten. Den Kamin dort benutzte er immer, wenn er spät nachts aus der Redaktion kam. Nicht zuletzt, um sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein Gläschen Feuerwhiskey aus seinem geheimen Vorrat zu gönnen.

Im Arbeitszimmer schlich sie sich zu dem großen Sekretär, der unter dem Gemälde ihres Großvaters an der Wand stand. Sein Porträt zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, schwieg aber. Es hatte ihr verraten, wie man das Geheimfach des Sekretärs öffnete. Dad wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie darauf gekommen war. Sie öffnete die dritte Schublade links, dann die oberste rechts, die an der Rückwand ein Astloch hatte. Dort schob sie ihren Übungszauberstab hinein. Jetzt machte sie die Schublade auf der linken Seite wieder zu, woraufhin die unterste, die normalerweise nur leere Pergamentbogen enthielt, von selbst aufging. Sie holte ein Glas und die Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Sie klemmte sich ihrem Zauberstab hinters Ohr, nahm ihre mittlerweile nur noch lauwarme Milch, setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und zog die Füße hoch. An der Milch nippend wartete sie auf ihren Dad.

Zehn Minuten später hörte sie das vertraute Puffen des Flohnetzes im Kamin hinter ihr. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihren Dad aus den Flamen treten. Er blickte sie überrascht an.

»Na, Lunaschatz, so spät noch wach«, sagte er, ging zu ihr und strich ihr über die strohblonden Haare. »Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?«

Als sie nur den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Angesichts der Whiskeyflasche schaute er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Aber dann schenkte er sich ohne Kommentar drei Fingerbreit Whiskey ein. Er wirkte müde.

»Kann es bis morgen warten?«, fragte er.

Wieder schüttelte Luna den Kopf. »Jetzt ist besser.«

»Verhandlungen oder nur Palaver?«

Luna legte den Kopf auf die Schulter und überlegte, während ihr Dad einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Schließlich entschied sie sich, so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

»Ich möchte doch schon dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts«, eröffnete sie ihm.

»Was?« Er wirkte eher erstaunt als ablehnend; Luna hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. »Ich meine … warum? Wir haben doch ausgemacht, dass du erst nächstes Jahr gehst. Du wirst erst im September elf. Du bist eigentlich sowieso erst im nächsten Schuljahr an der Reihe. Und ich dachte, du wartest gern noch bis dahin.«

»Nächstes Jahr wär' schon in Ordnung gewesen.« Sie lächelte gedankenverloren. »Aber dieses wäre viel, hmm, spannender. Glaub' ich jedenfalls.«

»Und wie kommst du darauf?« Er klang skeptisch.

»Ich hab' davon geträumt.« Keine Lüge. »Und ich will endlich richtig zaubern lernen. Neue Zauber lernen.« Auch das war die Wahrheit. _Eine_ Wahrheit. »Ich denke, ich würd' was verpassen, wenn ich bis nächstes Jahr warte.« Vollkommen wahr. »Bitte, Dad. Ich komm in Hogwarts bestimmt zurecht. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen um mich machen.« Na gut, das war wohl eine dicke, fette Lüge. Sie würde die nächsten paar Tage vorsichtig sein müssen. Auf den Zehenspitzen laufen, wenn sie barfuß war. Sie musste daran denken, wenn sie wieder in ihr Zimmer ging. Es gab Dinge, die Lügnern das Leben sehr schwer machen konnten.

Ihr Dad sah sie zweifelnd an. »Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mir bereits vor Monaten überlegt, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, dich schon dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Eine andere Umgebung und andere Kinder. Vielleicht könntest du dort neue Freunde finden.« Und es wird dich vom Tod deiner Mutter ablenken, hing unausgesprochen in der Luft. »Aber ich dachte, du wärst noch nicht so weit.« Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. »Es ist spät. Lass uns beide noch mal darüber schlafen, und wir entscheiden morgen. Einverstanden, Mondschein?«

»Ja, Dad«, sagte Luna erleichtert. »Danke!« Das war unerwartet einfach gewesen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, ihn tagelang bearbeiten zu müssen. Sie sah ihm zu, wie er den Feuerwhiskey wieder in sein Geheimfach legte und ihr dabei zulächelte.

»Ich werde nie begreifen, wie du immer auf solche Sachen kommst. Vor dir ist einfach nichts sicher. Irgendwann musst du mir dein Geheimnis verraten.« Er schmunzelte. Genau wie ihre Mutter, dachte er wehmütig. Sie hatte auch keinem Rätsel widerstehen können. »Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett.«

»Trägst du mich?«, bat Luna.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch. »Bist du nicht zu groß, um herumgetragen zu werden?« Neckend gab er ihr einen Eskimokuss.

»Heute nicht«, gähnte sie und war froh, nicht auf Zehenspitzen in ihr Zimmer laufen zu müssen. Sich tragen zu lassen, war sicherer.

* * *

Als Simon Grey die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel um ihn herum. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, aber das Bett, in dem er lag, war ganz bestimmt nicht sein eigenes. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Das Letzte, woran er sich entsinnen konnte, war die Nachhilfestunde mit Josh. Aber nichts, was passiert war, erklärte, wie er hergekommen war – wo auch immer er sich jetzt befand. Das hieß, dass er entweder das Bewusstsein oder sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung, dann konnte beides zutreffen, überlegte er. Aber er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen, das sprach dagegen. Es sei denn, man hätte ihm starke Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Vielleicht war er in einem Krankenhaus? Er tastete seine Arme und Hände ab, konnte jedoch keine Infusionsnadeln finden und war erleichtert darüber. Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Nadel in ihm stecken könnte. Er mochte auch keine Spritzen. Es war nicht so sehr der Stich an sich, der ihn störte, als vielmehr die Vorstellung, dass ein Stück fremdes und störendes Metall in ihm – unter seiner _Haut_ – herumstocherte.

Links von ihm fiel Licht unter einer Tür hindurch und zeichnete eine klar erkennbare Linie auf den Boden. Er stand leise auf. Er fühlte sich wackelig auf den Beinen, der Boden war kalt, und er hatte nur eine Art langes Hemd an. Wahrscheinlich doch ein Krankenhaus, und man hatte ihm ein Nachthemd angezogen. Zögernd, mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich hertastend, schlich er auf den Lichtschein zu. Irgendwo neben der Tür befand sich normalerweise der Lichtschalter. Ohne anzustoßen, erreichte er die Tür, erfühlte den Griff auf der rechten Seite und begann dort die Wand nach einem Schalter abzutasten. Er konnte jedoch weit und breit keinen finden. Er untersuchte auch die linke Wand, obwohl der Griff rechts gewesen war und es ziemlich ungewöhnlich wäre, dort den Lichtschalter anzubringen. Aber der Schalter war nicht zu finden, und so gab er die Suche auf. Er legte ein Ohr an die Tür, um zu lauschen. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Entweder war niemand auf der anderen Seite, oder wer auch immer sich da draußen aufhielt, verhielt sich so leise, dass drinnen nichts davon zu vernehmen war.

Behutsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen. Er spähte durch den Spalt, war jedoch so geblendet von der ungewohnten Helligkeit, dass er seine Augen wieder schließen musste, ohne dass er viel hätte erkennen können. Er öffnete die Tür ganz, hielt sich jedoch hinter ihr im Schatten. Der hereinfallende Lichtbalken ließ vier Betten in dem Raum erahnen, zwei auf jeder Seite, und in jeder Ecke des Zimmers stand ein schmaler Schrank. Es sah eindeutig nach einem Krankenhauszimmer aus. In dem Bett neben seinem lag noch jemand, die beiden gegenüber waren leer. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und er hinausblicken konnte, sah er nur einen Gang und noch eine geschlossene Tür. Er spähte den Gang hinunter. Nach links gab es noch zwei Zimmer auf jeder Seite, nach rechts ebenfalls, jedoch mündete er dann in einen Vorraum. Dort stand ein gläserner Anbau, ähnlich der Pförtnerloge in seiner Schule. Ein Schwesternzimmer, vermutete Simon. Jedoch leer, vielleicht war gerade Visite.

Langsam ging er darauf zu. Immer noch war nichts zu hören und niemand zu sehen. Der Glaskasten hatte eine Tür, die er vorsichtig öffnete. Sofort hörte er leise Stimmen. An der hinteren Wand des Vorbaus war wieder eine Tür, die in einen anderen Raum führte und nur leicht angelehnt war. Von dort kamen die Stimmen. Eine Frau sprach gerade, aber er konnte nicht alles verstehen, was sie sagte. Manchmal redete sie einfach zu leise, dann wieder benutzte sie Fachausdrücke, die er sich nur zum Teil erschließen konnte. Er hatte erst seit zwei Jahren Lateinunterricht – seit er an die neue Schule gekommen war. Sie schien die einzelnen Patienten der Station durchzugehen. Schichtwechsel, erkannte Simon, Übergabe, besser gesagt. Er lauschte aufmerksamer, um seinen eigenen Fall nicht zu verpassen. Das würde ihm vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt liefern, was nun eigentlich mit ihm los war.

Doch vor ihm kam Josh an die Reihe. Bei den Fachausdrücken hob die Schwester oder Ärztin immer ihre Stimme und sprach deutlicher. Der Rest war kaum zu verstehen, sie war einfach zu leise. Und er traute sich nicht näher an die Tür heran. Er wollte nicht bemerkt werden. Zumindest noch nicht. Aber sie sagte irgendetwas über eine »deformative Semi-Transfiguration« – eine entstellende Halb-Verwandlung? Was sollte das bedeuten? – und »komplette fasziale Rehabilitation erfolgreich« – vollständige Heilung des Gesichts? Sie hatten Joshs Gesicht wiederherstellen müssen? Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das mit Josh passiert war, hatte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er an dem Durcheinander schuld war, nur konnte er sich nicht denken, wie das möglich sein sollte. Er war erleichtert, als er sie die Worte »gute Prognose« und »wahrscheinlich übermorgen entlassen« sagen hörte. Er wunderte sich nur, was genau mit »nach einer umfassenden Gedächtniskorrektur« gemeint war.

Simon war der Nächste. Er ging einen Schritt weiter auf die Tür zu. Er wollte unbedingt erfahren, was mit ihm los war. Laut der Frau war er ein Fall »juveniler superfluktualer Magie-Exhalation aufgrund chronischer Inhibition bzw. Suppression aller Magie-Niveaus«, was auch immer das heißen sollte und – er erbleichte, als er es beiläufig ausgesprochen hörte – »Ursache für die gerade besprochene verunglückte Verwandlung«. Also war er Schuld an – was auch immer mit Josh passiert war. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Nur noch am Rande bekam er mit, dass er in einen »Heilschlaf zur sukzessiven Regeneration aller magischen Energie-Niveaus« versetzt worden war und »im Lauf des Vormittags« von selbst wieder aufwachen sollte.

Er zog sich wieder zurück und schloss die Glastüre, so leise er konnte, hinter sich. Er musste nachdenken. Er schlich zurück in sein Zimmer und legte sich wieder hin. Die Person im Bett neben ihm schlief noch. Er hoffte, dass es nicht Josh war, der da lag. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich mit ihm angestellt haben sollte. Was er im Schwesternzimmer belauscht hatte, ergab keinen Sinn. Dieses Magiezeug, von dem die Schwester gesprochen hatte … es war einfach verrückt, aber es erinnerte ihn an etwas. Als sie noch in Leeds gewohnt hatten, vor gut zwei Jahren, war eines Tages eine Frau bei ihnen zu Hause aufgetaucht, die erklärt hatte, von einem »Zaubereiministerium« zu kommen. Sie hatte behauptet, er, Simon, wäre ein Zauberer und sei irgendwie ausgewählt worden, eine Zaubererschule zu besuchen. Es war ziemlich wirres Zeug gewesen. Damals hatten seine Mum und er angenommen, dass sie entweder komplett verrückt oder eine geschickte Betrügerin war. Die Zaubertricks, die sie vorgeführt hatte, hatten einen durchaus professionellen Eindruck gemacht und sie Letzteres vermuten lassen. Irgendwo in seinem Zimmer musste noch die Einladung herumliegen, die sie ihm damals gegeben hatte. Sie war auf echtem Pergament geschrieben. Deshalb hatte er sie überhaupt mitgenommen, als sie eine Woche später umzogen waren. Vielleicht hätten sie diese Frau doch nicht so schnell vor die Tür setzen sollen, aber sie war zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht. Seine Mum war im Umzugsstress gewesen, und er hatte die Geschichte der Frau für einen dummen und witzlosen Betrugsversuch gehalten, auf den nur Vollidioten hereinfallen konnten. Mit Sicherheit hätten sie nie wieder von ihr gehört, nachdem sie das Schulgeld für das erste Jahr gezahlt hätten. Zumindest hatte er das damals vermutet.

Plötzlich ging die Zimmertür auf. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

»Verdammt!«, hörte er einen Mann flüstern. »Schon wieder ein kaputter Globus.«

»Kein Grund zu fluchen!« Eine Frauenstimme. »_Lumos!_«

Schritte kamen an sein Bett. Sie hielten kurz an und bewegten sich dann weiter auf das nächste Bett zu. Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und versuchte, aus dem Augenwinkel etwas zu erkennen. Er sah zwei undeutliche Gestalten, von denen die eine einen … Taktstock in der Hand hielt? Oder einen Zauberstab, kam ihm in den Sinn. Er fand den Gedanken heute jedoch nur halb so amüsant, wie er es gestern wohl getan hätte. Der über ihnen schwebende Lichtfleck war ungewöhnlich. Auf jeden Fall sah er nicht aus, als käme er aus einer Taschenlampe.

»Und wer ist das?«, fragte die Frau im Flüsterton.

»Nicht aufgepasst?«, erwiderte der Mann ebenso leise. »Seine Mutter. Wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Die Nachtschicht hat ihr einen leichten Schlaftrank gegeben. Sollte bald aufwachen.«

»Lass uns weitergehen«, wisperte die Frauenstimme und die beiden verließen den Raum zusammen mit der seltsamen Leuchterscheinung.

Simon war erleichtert und fasziniert. Erleichtert über die Anwesenheit seiner Mum und noch mehr über die Abwesenheit seines angeblichen Opfers. Und entschieden fasziniert von der Lichtkugel, die bis vor kurzem durch das Zimmer geschwebt war. Magie, dachte er, was für eine komische Idee. Vielleicht hatte er doch bloß eine Gehirnerschütterung oder irgendeine andere Kopfverletzung, die Halluzinationen verursachte. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu spekulieren. Er wollte wieder einschlafen. Er war immer noch erschöpft, wovon auch immer. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn unnütze Grübeleien wach hielten. Er begann sich in eine seiner Lieblingswelten zurückzuziehen und träumte schon, als er endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits, als auch Mafalda Hopkirk sich endlich hinlegen konnte. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich und ihrer heutigen – und gestrigen – Leistung. Als sie an den Tatort kam, hatte sie befürchtet, in eine Katastrophe hineinzustolpern. Der Vorfall hatte sich jedoch als halb so schlimm herausgestellt. Nicht harmlos und kein Routinefall, aber sie hatte in ihrer Laufbahn schon viel scheußlichere Unfälle bearbeiten müssen. Eine gründlich danebengegangene Verwandlung, ein Fall extremer magischer Erschöpfung und eine aufgeregte Mutter waren keine echten Herausforderungen für eine Hexe mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Der Bengel hatte doch tatsächlich versucht, einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Natürlich hatte er seine gesamten magischen Reserven verbraucht und war danach zusammengebrochen. Erstaunlich war nur, wie weit er gekommen war.

Der halbverwandelte Muggeljunge war kein angenehmer Anblick gewesen. Zum Glück hatte er nicht mehr schreien können. Sie konnte Geschrei nicht ausstehen. Aber das Klappern seiner Mandibeln hatte sie dann doch gestört und so hatte sie ihn schlafen geschickt. Wenigstens war die Mutter nicht allzu hysterisch gewesen, sonst hätte sie mit ihr genauso verfahren müssen. Trotzdem würde ihr dieses Erlebnis hoffentlich eine Lehre sein. Diesmal sollte es sich diese Muggelfrau besser zweimal überlegen, ob sie die Ratschläge einer Mafalda Hopkirk in den Wind schlug und die Unverschämtheit besaß, eine Angestellte des Zaubereiministeriums vor die Tür zu setzen. Sie hatte ja jetzt gesehen, was dabei herauskam.

Aber Mafalda hatte die Situation routiniert gemeistert. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sie den Kamin des Hauses an das Flohnetz angeschlossen und St. Mungos verständigt. Keine Viertelstunde nach ihrer Ankunft vor Ort waren Unfallopfer und -verursacher in der Obhut kompetenter Heiler. Danach begann die eigentliche Arbeit. Sie hatte die Eltern des Opfers aufgesucht, ihr Gedächtnis bearbeitet und ihnen einsuggeriert, sie hätten ihrem Sohn erlaubt, das Wochenende über bei einem Freund zu übernachten.

Nachdem sie das erledigt hatte, war sie mit Flohpulver ins St. Mungos gereist und hatte zuerst mit den Heilern den Fall besprochen und ihre Prognosen und Empfehlungen eingeholt. Dann hatte sie die Mutter des Jungen ins Gebet genommen und ihr klar gemacht, dass es keine Alternative zu einer vernünftigen Zaubererausbildung für ihren Sohn gab. Dass es damals dumm gewesen war, die Einladung nach Hogwarts abzulehnen, und dass es jetzt absolut unverantwortlich wäre, diesen Fehler erneut zu begehen. Schließlich könne sie ja nicht wollen, dass sich der heutige Vorfall in ein paar Jahren wiederholte. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber als sie zu später Stunde wieder in ihrem Büro saß, hatte sie einen unterschriebenen Aufnahmeantrag für Hogwarts in der Tasche. Die »_Dringende Bewilligungsempfehlung_« des Zaubereiministeriums verfasste sie gleich selbst, schickte beides per Eulenexpress nach Hogwarts und schrieb noch in den frühen Morgenstunden die dreifache Ausfertigung ihres Einsatzberichts.

Alles in allem konnte sie stolz auf sich sein. Sie hatte die Aufgabe in gewohnt souveräner Manier bewältigt. Morgen Abend würde sie dem Jungen noch einen Vorrat an Flohpulver vorbeibringen und das Flohnetz erklären, ihn mit den üblichen Informationsbroschüren des Ministeriums eindecken und danach hoffentlich nie wieder den Namen Grey hören müssen.

Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

* * *

Die Morgensonne fiel ungehindert durch das weit geöffnete Fenster und warf ein orangegelbes Muster aus Lichtflecken auf die Tür des kleinen Zimmers. Im Schattenwurf zeichnete sich verschwommen das Blattgewirr einer seltsamen Pflanze ab, die auf dem Fenstersims stand und in der angenehm kühlen Morgenluft zu zittern schien. Das Licht fiel auf ein Poster, das seltsamerweise zwei keulenschwingende, auf Besen durch die Lüfte jagende Menschen zeigte. Sie verfolgten offensichtlich einen fliegenden schwarzen Ball. Als der eine ihn erreicht hatte, drosch er ihn mit aller Kraft zu dem anderen. Dieser duckte sich unter dem Ball weg, machte eine Drehbewegung auf seinem Besen und schlug das runde Geschoss mit einem Rückhandschlag in Richtung eines, eben ins Bild fliegenden, dritten Mannes. Der Neuankömmling konnte dem Ball nicht mehr ausweichen. Der Treffer sah nicht nur schmerzhaft aus, er warf ihn auch fast vom Besen. Während er rücklings von seinem seltsamen Fluggerät herabhing, gestikulierten die beiden anderen triumphierend. Fast schien es, als könne man ihre Jubel- und Schmährufe hören. Doch die Szene begann sich in völliger Stille erneut abzuspielen.

Das einzige Geräusch, das in dem Raum zu hören war, war der ruhige Atem zweier Schlafender. Ihre Betten standen längs der Wände, die Kopfenden zu beiden Seiten des Fensters. Die Bettdecken waren im Laufe der Nacht zur Seite gewühlt worden und bedeckten die Schläfer nur noch teilweise. Im rechten Bett lag ein Junge auf dem Bauch, einer seiner Unterschenkel über der Bettkante hängend, nur noch um die Hüften von seiner Zudecke verborgen, während der andere, auf der Seite schlafend, sich unentwirrbar in sein Bettzeug, halb auf ihm liegend, verwickelt hatte. Beide hatten kurzes kupferrotes, jetzt von der Nachtunruhe zersaustes Haar und schliefen in ihren Shorts, den freiliegenden Körperteilen nach zu urteilen. Sie sahen sich so auffällig ähnlich, dass es sich um Brüder handeln musste.

Das Zimmer machte auch ansonsten einen chaotischen Eindruck. Die beiden Truhen, die jeweils am Fußende der Betten standen, wurden kaum als Aufbewahrungsort genutzt, wenn man die Vielzahl und Vielfalt der auf dem Boden herumliegenden Gegenstände als Anhaltspunkt nahm. Getragene Kleidungsstücke aller Art, leere und beschriebene Pergamentrollen, Notizzettel, Sammel- und Spielkarten, Schul- und sonstige Bücher, Magazine und Zeitschriften zierten die kaum sichtbaren Holzdielen des Bodens. Nur auf dem Fenstersims schien eine gewisse Ordnung zu herrschen. Neben der Pflanze mit ihren großen, vielfach gespaltenen und flaumüberzogenen Blättern, die über ein improvisiertes Tropfsystem mit einer kobaltblauen Flüssigkeit versorgt wurde, standen dort drei Reihen sorgfältig beschrifteter Glasphiolen in einem Holzkasten. Ihr Inhalt leuchtete im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wie eine Sammlung flüssiger Edelsteine in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Links und rechts davon, direkt über den Kopfenden der Betten, lagen zwei Zauberstäbe griffbereit in Reichweite ihrer Besitzer.

Plötzlich ertönte ein zuerst leises, jedoch stetig lauter werdendes Summen von beiden Zauberstäben. Zwei Arme hoben sich fast gleichzeitig, und tastende Hände griffen nach den Stäben, die daraufhin verstummten. Aus dem linken Bett war verschlafenes Gemurmel zu hören, während der Junge versuchte, sich aus der Umschlingung seiner Decke zu lösen. Der andere hatte einfach seine Hand wieder aufs Bett sinken lassen, nachdem der Zauberstab verstummt war, und schien wieder fest zu schlafen. Als der Erste sich befreit hatte, setzte er sich an den Bettrand und rieb sich gähnend mit der freien Hand über Gesicht und Augen. Der Junge war vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte ein kaum gebräuntes, schmales Gesicht, einen großen, aber etwas dünnlippig wirkenden Mund und eine gerade, mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelte Nase. Nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus ihnen gerieben hatte, sahen seine hellblauen Augen unter den kaum sichtbaren rötlichen Wimpern wach und vorwitzig in die Welt. Er hatte dunkle Boxershorts an, auf deren rechtem Oberschenkel mit weißem Garn ein geschwungenes »_F_« gestickt war. Auf einmal schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen.

»Es ist soweit …«, flüsterte er in Richtung des anderen Betts. Keine Reaktion. Er stand auf und schüttelte seinen Bruder an der Schulter und beugte sich über sein Ohr. »Hey, George! Aufwachen! Es ist soweit …«

Stöhnend richtete sich der andere Junge halb auf. »Was 'n los? Will schlafen!« Und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Er war zwar nur kurz aus seinem Kopfkissen aufgetaucht, jedoch war er seinem Bruder offensichtlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ihre Ähnlichkeit war derart groß, dass es sich bei den beiden eigentlich nur um Zwillinge handeln konnte.

Mit einem boshaften Lächeln berührte der erste Junge den schon wieder dösenden George mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Schulterblättern und flüsterte: »_Ennervate!_«

Mit einem Aufjauchzen fuhr George wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und funkelte seinen Zwilling wütend an. »Fred! Du Arsch! Was soll das? Nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Krone oder was?«

»Schhh…! Leise, du weckst noch alle auf!" Fred gluckste unterdrückt hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

»Das ist mir scheißegal!«, zischte George mit gedämpfter Stimme und rieb sich zwischen den Schulterblättern.

»Das Projekt …« Fred warf einen demonstrativen Blick zur Zimmerdecke.

»… ist noch lang kein Grund, mich zu schocken!« Aber Georges Wut war verflogen, und auch er sah erwartungsvoll zur Decke. Dann deutete er mit einem knappen Nicken zur Tür. Fred schloss ab und drehte den Schlüssel so, dass er die Sicht durch das Schlüsselloch versperren würde.

George stellte sich auf Freds Bett und richtete seinen Zauberstab zur Decke.

»_Alohomora!_« Ein paar Bretter der Zimmerdecke klappten wie eine Falltür nach unten, und das Ende eines dicken Seils mit Kletterknoten fiel herab. Ein gedämpftes, indirektes Glühen erhellte die entstandene Öffnung. Mit affenartigem Geschick, seinen Zauberstab in den Bund seiner Boxershorts gesteckt, hangelte sich George hoch und verschwand in dem dunklen Loch.

Ihr »Geheimlabor« hatten sie in den letzten Sommerferien errichtet. Ihre Mum hatte beschlossen, dass der Dachboden ausgeräumt werden musste, und sie hatten daraufhin beschlossen, das Unangenehme mit dem Nützlichen zu verbinden. Nachdem sie ein paar Quadratmeter über ihrem Zimmer freigeräumt hatten, stapelten sie das Gerümpel und die Truhen und Kisten, die mit Krimskrams, Memorabilien und normalem magischem Zeugs gefüllt waren, rund um den Grundriss ihre künftigen Labors. Sämtlichen Muggelkram, den ihr Dad dort oben versteckt hatte – »zu Studienzwecken«, wie er behauptete –, mussten sie zur gefälligen Entsorgung durch ihn selbst nach unten bringen. Molly Weasley konnte eine sehr harte Frau sein. So sehr ihr Mann auch um einzelne Stücke kämpfte, all seine Verhandlungen, Kompromissangebote und flehentliche Bitten fielen auf taube Ohren. Unter den gnadenlosen Blicken seiner geliebten Gemahlin musste Arthur Weasley seine gesamte, über Jahre hinweg aufgebaute und natürlich absolut illegale Sammlung gefährlicher Muggelartefakte vernichten. Wären sie nicht zu beschäftigt mit der Verschleierung ihres eigenen Planes gewesen, hätten sie vielleicht die Zeit gefunden, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Nach Abschluss dieses Tages war der vordere Teil des Dachbodens leer. Im hinteren Teil lag nun gut versteckt ihr erstes eigenes Labor.

Der Zugang war mit den richtigen Zaubersprüchen schnell geschaffen, und die Innenausstattung konnte in Angriff genommen werden. Zuerst wurden die Kistenstapel und die Dachschräge mit alten Decken verhüllt – Treibgut der Säuberungsaktion, das sie in weiser Voraussicht zur Seite geschafft hatten –, um zu verhindern, dass ein verräterischer Lichtschein durch die Ritzen dringen konnte. Um eine Schallisolierung brauchten sie sich nicht zu kümmern. Für alle ungewöhnlichen Geräusche vom Dachboden würde man den alten Geisterghul verantwortlich machen, der dort oben hauste. Ein feuerloser, rauch- und dampffreier Zinnkessel, den sie sich erst nach langem Sparen und einer kurzen, freundschaftlichen Erpressung Charlies, ihres zweitältesten Bruders, leisten konnten, bildete das Herzstück ihres Labors. Eine Truhe mit »organisierten« und selbst – zum größten Teil im Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts – gesammelten magischen Zutaten und ein Regal mit Trankfläschchen, leeren Phiolen und mehreren Büchern mit Zaubertrankrezepten rundeten die Einrichtung ab. Auf einem Hocker vor dem Kessel lag die Quintessenz ihrer Bemühungen: ein Zaubertrank-Braujournal.

George nahm es zur Hand, nachdem er mit einem _Lumos_ für besseres Licht gesorgt hatte. Er prüfte den Inhalt des Kessels und trug seine Beobachtungen sorgfältig in das Journal ein. Dann sah er durch die Luke zu Fred hinunter, der gespannt auf das Ergebnis wartete.

»Sieht gut aus. Farbe, Textur, Viskosität, alles okay. Wir haben 'nen Prototyp!«

»Jahhh!« Unten in ihrem Zimmer ballte Fred triumphierend seine Linke zur Faust.

»Ich füll' ein paar Proben ab.« Sprach George und machte sich an die Arbeit. Acht Phiolen füllte er mit einer rotbraunen, trüben, zähen Flüssigkeit. Drei warf er durch die Öffnung seinem Bruder zu, den Rest beschriftete er sauber mit »_IV P1_« und verstaute sie im Laborregal.

Als er sich am Seil heruntergelassen und die Luke wieder verschlossen hatte, waren die letzten Reste seiner Müdigkeit verschwunden, und er war genauso aufgeregt wie Fred.

»An wem testen wir's zuerst? Ronnie, Percy oder Ginny?«

»Also Snape wär' stolz auf dich, George.« Mit gespielter Entrüstung schüttelte er den Kopf. »Einen ungetesteten Zaubertrank an irgendeinem nichtsahnenden, unschuldigen Familienmitglied auszuprobieren. Kennt deine Niedertracht denn keine Grenzen?«

»Und wenn wir's 'nem arroganten Schnösel verabreichen würden, der mit seiner Nase bald an die Decke stößt, nur weil er Vertrauensschüler geworden ist?«

»Ach, kennen wir denn so jemand?«, fragte Fred naserümpfend.

George zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste. »Man kann sich seine Verwandtschaft eben nicht aussuchen.«

Fred gab seine vorgetäuschte Ernsthaftigkeit auf und grinste zurück. »Und ich kenn' da jemanden, der das bald bedauern wird.«

Schnell zogen sie sich an und machten sich zum Frühstück fertig. Als sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinuntergingen, lächelten sie immer noch und in ihren Augen glitzerte der Schalk – und noch etwas anderes, weniger Freundliches.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, hatte ihre Mum bereits den Teekessel aufgesetzt und holte gerade zwei Pfannen aus dem Küchenschrank.

»Morgen, Mum!«, riefen sie ihr im Chor zu.

Sie warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu. »Warum seid ihr so gut gelaunt? Und so früh schon auf? Ihr heckt doch schon wieder was aus!«

Die Zwillinge tauschten entrüstete Blicke.

»Also wirklich, Mum!«, begann Fred.

»Wie kannst du nur so was sagen?«, setzte George fort.

»Wir sind tief verletzt von diesen dauernden Verdächtigungen!«

»Haltlosen Verdächtigungen, wohlgemerkt.«

»Und das von der eigenen Mutter!«

»Bevor sie auch nur ›Guten Morgen‹ gesagt hat!«

Molly Weasley war jedoch unbeeindruckt von diesem Wechselgesang und hatte ihre Augen immer noch misstrauisch zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. »Guten Morgen! Wenn ihr schon mal da seid, könnt ihr auch den Tisch decken!«

»Zu Befehl, Ma'am!« Sie salutierten übertrieben und begannen dann den Küchentisch fürs Frühstück zu decken. Gerade als sie fertig waren, kamen auch schon die restlichen Familienmitglieder nacheinander die Treppe hinunter. Percy war der Erste, gefolgt von ihrem Dad und Ginny. Ron kam ein paar Minuten später als Letzter – wie meistens. Sie hatten jedem eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt, außer Ron und Ginny, die Kürbissaft tranken. Dann setzten sie sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Während der ganzen Zeit hatten sie sich gekabbelt, jetzt wurden sie jedoch still und begannen, in ihren Rühreiern zu stochern. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachteten sie Percy.

Aber auch nachdem er seinen Tee zur Hälfte ausgetrunken hatte, war noch nichts zu sehen. Langsam wurden sie ungeduldig und machten sich auf eine Enttäuschung gefasst. Dann aber bemerkte ihre Mum etwas.

»Ist dir nicht gut, Percy?«, fragte sie besorgt. »Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus.«

Verwundert schüttelte Percy den Kopf. »Nein, Mum, mir geht es ausgezeichnet.«

Aber die Zwillinge blinzelten sich erleichtert zu. Nachdem die Reaktion erst einmal eingesetzt hatte, schritt sie schnell voran. Unter den erstarrten Blicken der Familie verfärbte sich Percys Haut zu einem satten Grün. Seine Haare dagegen wurden schwarz. Als Fred und George zu lachen anfingen und sich über den Tisch hinweg einen Handschlag gaben, mussten auch Ron und Ginny lachen. Nur Molly und Arthur Weasley blieben ernst, wenn es ihrem Dad auch einige Mühe kostete. Percy schnitt eine entsetzte Grimasse. Zwar konnte er sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber auch seine Hände waren grün geworden. Doch die Zwillinge schienen noch auf etwas zu warten. Und tatsächlich erblühten vereinzelt rötliche Flecken auf Percys Haut. Sie waren unregelmäßig geformt und wuchsen, bis sie etwa daumengroß waren, um dann wieder zu schrumpfen und an einer anderen Stelle erneut aufzutauchen.

Die Zwillinge waren nicht völlig zufrieden.

»Nicht ganz wie geplant. Wir müssen was übersehen haben.« Versonnen rührte George in seinem Tee.

»Aber für einen ersten Prototyp nicht schlecht!« Fred stand auf und klopfte Percy anerkennend auf die Schulter. »Danke, dass du dich für diesen Test als Freiwilliger zur Verfügung gestellt hast. Die Wirkung sollte in ein bis zwei Stunden nachlassen. Für eventuelle Nebenwirkungen und Spätfolgen übernehmen wir wie immer keine Verantwortung. Bitte beachte auch die Haftungsausschlussklausel unserer allgemeinen Geschäftsbedingungen.«

»Mit anderen Worten«, ergänzte George trocken, »Es ist sinnlos uns zu verklagen. Wir sind Weasleys. Bei uns ist nichts zu holen.«

Ihre Mum überwand erst bei diesen Worten ihren Schock, und Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

»FRED UND GEORGE WEASLEY!«

Die Zwillinge seufzten und machten sich schicksalsergeben bereit, die übliche Standpauke über sich ergehen zu lassen.

* * *


	2. Around The Shopping Mall

* * *

**2. Around The Shopping Mall****  
**(Stranger On The Square – Jackie Leven)

* * *

»Du bist hübsch genug, mein kleiner Zauberlehrling. Lass uns gehen!« Diese lahme Bemerkung war wohl als Aufmunterung gemeint, doch Simon konnte sie nicht witzig finden. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass das Gesicht, das ihn aus dem Flurspiegel heraus anstarrte, tatsächlich zu einem Zauberer gehören sollte. Es war einfach zu … gewöhnlich. Weder besonders schmal noch breit hatte es keine markanten Stellen, sondern machte einen verweichlichten Eindruck. Seine Nase war weder groß noch klein, keine Haken- oder Stupsnase, aber auch nicht vollkommen gerade. Das Kinn nicht besonders ausgeprägt, im Ansatz fast schon fliehend, aber eben nicht ganz; sein Mund eben ein ganz normaler Mund. Seine Haare waren von tristem Hellbraun und hingen ihm in die weder hohe noch niedrige Stirn. Er war vollkommen unauffällig. Kein inneres Feuer leuchtete in seinen Augen. Im Gegenteil, sie waren noch uninteressanter und gewöhnlicher als seine Haare. Ihre Farbe war ein fleckiges Grünbraun, wie das von Algen durchwucherte, trübe Wasser eines überdüngten Tümpels – an einer seichten Stelle. Er hatte keine Grübchen, nicht einmal wenn er lachte, keine Muttermale, keine Sommersprossen, keine Nasenfalte, keine ausgeprägten Mundwinkel, keine dicken oder dünnen Augenbrauen, nichts. Nicht einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Woche hatten Spuren hinterlassen. Keine dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, keine Sorgenfalten, kein Anzeichen von Anspannung oder Aufregung, keine Flamme der Begeisterung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht. Er war absolut langweilig und konnte jederzeit als Schlaftablette auf ein Kostümfest gehen – ohne sich zu verkleiden, wie er selbst zugeben musste.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Seine Mum war hinter ihm aufgetaucht, und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Sie war genauso unauffällig wie er, nur war ihr Haar dunkelblond statt hellbraun. Und man sah ihr die Sorgen an. Ihr Blick wirkte müde und sie selbst einfach nur erschöpft. »Hast du die Liste?«, fragte sie.

Er nickte. Die Liste … ja, er hatte sie eingesteckt. Sie war gestern zusammen mit der Einladung nach Hogwarts gekommen, überbracht von einer Eule. Eine echte Eule, die morgens die Post auslieferte. Obwohl sie die Broschüren, die ihnen die Frau vom Zaubereiministerium gebracht hatte, vorgewarnt hatten, konnten sie es kaum glauben. Die Broschüren waren zweifellos als Hilfe gedacht und gut gemeint, erklärten die seltsamen Dinge, von denen sie handelten, aber nur sehr oberflächlich. Sie hatten Titel wie »Das Flohnetz und andere Arten magischen Reisens für Muggelstämmige«, »Die Winkelgasse – Ein Führer für Muggelstämmige« oder »Was Sie schon immer über Magie wissen wollten – Eine Einführung in die Welt der Zauberei«. Es gab noch mehr, aber fast alle waren »für Muggelstämmige«. Sie erinnerten Simon an »Computer für Dummies« und ähnliche Bücher. Und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich die Autoren über ihn lustig machen wollten. Eulen, die die Post ausflogen, Reisen durch Kamine oder per Anhalter mit einem magischen Bus, eine eigene Währung, mit Knuts, Sickeln und Galleonen, die ein ungerades und unpraktischerweise primzahliges Wertverhältnis hatten, Fabelwesen und Ungeheuer, Zaubertränke und fliegende Besen, und alles mögliche andere unglaubliche Zeug. Wenn er nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass er ziemlich durch den Wind war, spätestens jetzt wäre es ihm klar geworden. Und der Brief aus Hogwarts hatte die letzten Zweifel beseitigt:

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXENKUNST UND ZAUBEREI  
**Direktor: Albus Dumbledore  
(Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse, Großmagus, Oberster Hexenmeister,  
Vorsitzender Haupthäuptling der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Grey,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir Ihrem Aufnahmeantrag für die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei entsprechen werden.  
Beiliegend finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und des sonstigen Schulbedarfs.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Die Anreise erfolgt wie immer mit dem Hogwarts-Express, der um 11.00 Uhr vom Bahnhof King's Cross, Gleis 9 ¾, in London abfahren wird. Die von allen Erstklässlern benötigte Fahrkarte liegt ebenfalls diesem Schreiben bei.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall  
_Stellvertretende Direktorin

**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXENKUNST UND ZAUBEREI**

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitsroben (schwarz)  
2. Einen einfachen spitzen Hut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (drachenledern oder vergleichbar)  
4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz mit silbernen Schließen)  
Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler  
mit Namensetiketten versehen sein sollten.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

Das Kompendium der Zaubersprüche (1. Kreis) von Miranda Goshawk  
Geschichte der Magie von Bathilda Bagshot  
Magische Theorie von Adalbert Waffling  
Die Kunst der Verwandlung: Eine Einführung von Emetic Switch  
Tausend Magische Kräuter und Pilze von Phyllida Spore  
Magische Essenzen und Zaubertränke von Arsenius Jigger  
Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Newt Scamander  
Die Dunklen Mächte: Ein Selbstverteidigungskursus von Quentin Trimble

**Sonstige Ausstattung**

Ein Zauberstab  
Ein Zauberkessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2) mit Basiszubehör  
Ein Satz Glas- oder Kristallphiolen  
Ein Teleskop-Set  
Eine Messingwaage

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN!

Nachdem Simon die beiden Pergamente durchgelesen hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Die ganze Sache war so absurd! Die Briefe sahen handgeschrieben aus – mit _Tinte_ und _Feder_ –, kalligraphisch! Seine Mum hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ungläubig vor sich hin gemurmelt. Am Ende war ihr einziger verständlicher Kommentar »Barock … das ist einfach barock!« gewesen. Und sie hatten beschlossen, am nächsten Tag dieser »Winkelgasse« einen Besuch abzustatten.

Und jetzt stand er hier und fragte sich, ob das alles wirklich eine gute Idee war. Zwar hatte ihm seine Mum erklärt, dass er eine magische Ausbildung bräuchte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sich ein ähnlicher Vorfall wie mit Josh wiederholte, doch mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das nicht das kleiner Übel wäre. Er hatte absolut keine Lust in eine Internatsschule zu gehen. Und die Sache mit der Magie war noch aberwitziger und unlogischer als sein bisheriges Leben. Auch die Broschüre über Hogwarts war nicht ermutigend gewesen. Zum einen wären die anderen Erstklässler erst elf Jahre alt, zum anderen lag es irgendwo im Norden und war noch abgelegener als das Dorf, in das sie erst vor zwei Jahren gezogen waren und in dem er sich gerade erst einigermaßen eingelebt hatte.

Er mochte keine Veränderungen. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn sie ihm aufgezwungen wurden. Andererseits würde er dort Josh nicht begegnen. Die Heiler von St. Mungos hatten die missglückte Verwandlung rückgängig gemacht und dann die Erinnerungen des Jungen daran gelöscht, aber er, Simon, wusste, was geschehen war. Zumindest ungefähr. Und mit diesem Wissen fühlte er sich in Joshs Gegenwart entschieden unwohl. Wer konnte sagen, ob dieser sein Gedächtnis nicht doch noch wiedererlangen würde? Zum Glück hatten die Sommerferien begonnen, und er musste nicht mehr in die Schule. Dort hätte sich eine Begegnung nicht vermeiden lassen.

»Na los, lass uns gehen!« Seine Mum nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

»Gehen …!«, schnaubte Simon.

»Es wird schon alles klappen. Wir haben gesehen, wie es funktioniert. Es ist jedenfalls gutgegangen, als wir dich in dieses ›St. Mungos‹ gebracht haben. Und als du wieder entlassen wurdest.«

Ja, es hatte funktioniert. Aber es hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Und es gab keinen Grund, warum es diesmal besser werden sollte. Sich in sein Schicksal fügend ging er mit seiner Mum ins Wohnzimmer. Der Kamin war jetzt riesig. Das hatten sie dieser Ministeriumshexe zu verdanken. Sie hatte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch vergrößert, als sie ihn an dieses seltsame Flohnetz angeschlossen hatte. Er war vorher viel zu klein gewesen, um ihn betreten zu können. Simon nahm das Glas mit dem Flohpulver vom Kaminsims, und nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick auf seine Mum warf er eine kleine Prise auf die Feuerstelle. Sie hatten ausgemacht, zuerst in der Zaubererbank Geld umzutauschen, also sagte er deutlich – die Broschüre über Flohreisen wies ausdrücklich auf die Wichtigkeit einer deutlichen Aussprache hin – »Gringotts« und trat in die grün aufzüngelnden Flammen.

Ihm wurde augenblicklich schlecht, als er die vorbeiwirbelnden Kamine sah. Zum Glück hatte er nicht gefrühstückt und die Reise war kurz. Als er aus seinem Zielkamin in eine große Halle stolperte, konnte er sich gerade noch fangen und verhindern, dass er vor Schwindel über die eigenen Füße fiel. Er wankte ein Stückchen zur Seite, um Platz für seine Mum zu machen, die gleich nach ihm kommen sollte. Doch es trat ein junger Zauberer in einer grellbunten Robe aus dem Kamin. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die lange Reihe von Kaminen auf, die sich an der Wand entlang zog. Es mussten Dutzende sein. Die eine Hälfte schien für die Ankunft, die andere für Abreise reserviert zu sein. Alle aus weißem Marmor, aber ohne Verzierungen. In dem stetigen Strom von ankommenden und abreisenden Leuten konnte er seine Mum im ersten Moment nirgendwo ausmachen. Doch dann sah er sie winken. Sie war zwei Kamine links von ihm aufgetaucht und kam auf ihn zu.

»Ganz schöner Betrieb hier«, bemerkte Simon.

»Kein Wunder, angeblich eine der größten Zaubererbanken der Welt.« Seine Mum schien kurz ihren eigenen Worten hinterherzulauschen und verzog das Gesicht. Sie starrten beide auf die lange Schalterreihe. Die Broschüre über die Winkelgasse hatte sie selbstverständlich über die Betreiber dieser Bank informiert, aber es war eine Sache, über Kobolde zu lesen und eine ganz andere, sie zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Sie waren alle mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als Simon. Ihre Hände und Füße wirkten im Vergleich zu ihren kindlichen Körpern unnatürlich groß. Ihre Hautfarben waren sehr unterschiedlich und reichten über das gesamte Spektrum der Grün- und Brauntöne. Sie waren kaum behaart, ihre Köpfe schienen ähnlich überdimensioniert wie ihre Hände und Füße, und ihre riesigen Ohren liefen spitz zu. Sie erinnerten Simon ein bisschen an Fenneks, die großohrigen Wüstenfüchse, nur ihre »Schnauzen« waren flacher, fast wie bei Perserkatzen. Alle trugen Ringe in den Ohren, zum Teil ganze Reihen goldener und silberner Ringe. Aber sonst keinerlei Schmuck. Sie hatten einfache graue Stoffgewänder an, ohne Namensschilder oder sonstige Kennzeichen. Nur ein paar, die wie Wächter aussahen, trugen scharlachrote Uniformen, die mit goldenen Runen und Symbolen verziert waren.

Während sie in der Schlange vor einem der Schalter warteten, sah sich Simon die Halle genauer an. Alles war aus weißem, fleckenlosem Marmor. Die Kamine hinter ihnen, die Bodenplatten, die Decke, die ebenmäßigen Säulen, die lange Schaltertheke, selbst die Wände schienen aus Marmor gehauen zu sein. Hoch droben, an der weit entfernten Decke, hingen golden leuchtende Kugeln wie kleine Sonnen. Sie schiene die Hauptquelle des Lichts zu sein. Die rauchlosen Fackeln an den Wänden dienten wohl mehr der Dekoration. Außer ihnen gab es keine Verzierungen, Schnörkel oder Malereien, alles nur glatte, glänzende, weiße Flächen, soweit das geblendete Auge reichte.

»Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?«, fragte eine merkwürdig tiefe Stimme. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass das kleine Wesen vor ihnen gesprochen hatte. Simon hatte mit einer hohen oder piepsigen Stimme gerechnet, nicht mit einem drohend klingenden Bass.

»Wir möchten Geld umtauschen. Äh, Muggelgeld in Zaubererwährung, genauer gesagt«, antwortete seine Mum leicht verunsichert.

»Selbstverständlich. Wie viel möchten Sie denn umtauschen?«

Während seine Mum normales in Zauberergeld wechseln ließ, starrte Simon immer noch fasziniert die Kobolde an. Ihm fiel auf, dass die älteren mehr Ohrringe trugen und die jüngeren, die mit den faltenlosen Gesichtern, oft nur vier oder sogar weniger. Manche hatten beide Ohren geschmückt, andere nur eines. Auch die Reihenfolge von Gold und Silber war unterschiedlich. Der Kobold, der sie bediente, hatte am linken Ohr drei goldene und am rechten einen silbernen und darunter noch einen goldenen Ring. Bestimmt hatte das etwas zu bedeuten, aber er war sich sicher, dass in keiner der Broschüren Genaueres über Kobolde und ihre Kultur gestanden hatte.

Das Gespräch zwischen seiner Mum und dem Kobold hatte sich mittlerweile zu Geldanlagen und einer eventuellen Kontoeröffnung hin bewegt. Das umgetauschte Geld befand sich jedenfalls bereits in einem prallgefüllten Geldbeutel – Beutel im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes – den seine Mum in ihre Handtasche schob. Mit dem Versprechen, sich die Sache mit der Kontoeröffnung zu überlegen, verabschiedete sich seine Mum von dem Kobold und ging mit Simon zum Ausgang der Bank, etwas über die Ähnlichkeit zwischen allen Bankangestellten, egal ob Mensch oder Kobold, vor sich hin murmelnd.

»So, wohin gehen wir als Erstes?«, fragte sie Simon, als sie auf die Straße vor der Koboldbank traten.

* * *

Luna war zufrieden. Es hatte keine Probleme mit ihrem Zauberstab gegeben. Mr. Ollivander hatte zwar eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, bis er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, war dafür aber umso erfreuter gewesen, als sie ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Laden veranstaltet hatte. »Was für eine ungewöhnliche Kombination«, hatte er ausgerufen. »Lindenholz und Phönixfeder, elfeinhalb Zoll, sehr kraftvoll, etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie werden Großes mit diesem Stab bewirken!« Er war begeistert gewesen, und sie hatte ihm geglaubt, doch ihr Dad hatte sie gewarnt, dass sich Mr. Ollivander immer so verhielt. Für ihn seien seine Zauberstäbe wie Kinder, und jeder einzelne dazu gemacht, die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben, wenn er sich nur in den Händen des richtigen Zauberers – oder der richtigen Hexe – befände.

Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte es sich gut an, einen vollwertigen Zauberstab zu besitzen. Nicht mehr den beschränkten Übungsstab benutzen zu müssen, zumindest nicht daheim, wo die Schutzzauber des Hauses sie vor der Überwachung durch das Zaubereiministerium bewahrten. Und ihr alter Stab würde schon wieder einen Besitzer finden. Sie hatte ihn vorhin an einer günstigen Stelle »verloren«, während sie vorgab, sich ein Steinchen aus dem Schuh zu schütteln. Stolz und immer noch aufgeregt darüber, was der Tag noch bringen konnte, trug sie ihren neuen Zauberstab in der Rechten, während sie zur letzten Station ihres Einkaufsbummels gingen. Ihr Dad hatte ihr eine neue Schultruhe versprochen, wahrscheinlich, weil er seine alte nicht hergeben wollte.

Und vor dem Schaufenster des Geschäfts, auf das sie nun zustrebten, standen ein Junge mit kurzen hellbraunen Haaren und eine dunkelblonde Frau. Sie hatten ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt und betrachteten die Auslage. Sobald sie die beiden sah, tat Lunas Herz einen Sprung. Sie wäre am liebsten zu ihnen hingelaufen, aber ihr Dad hätte sich dann sehr gewundert. Andererseits … was soll's, dachte Luna, und lief voraus. Beide drehten sich verdutzt um, als sie angerannt kam.

»Hi!«, brachte sie atemlos hervor. Der Junge sah sie nur komisch an und machte keine Anstalten ihr zu antworten.

»Hi! Ich bin Luna! Luna Lovegood.« Wieder keine Antwort. Der Blick des Jungen war starr auf den Zauberstab gerichtet, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, ansonsten schien er nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Die Frau stieß ihn an, worauf er zu ihr hoch schaute und dann lustlos Lunas Hand schüttelte. »Hallo. Simon Grey.«

Sie musste lachen. Simon schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er nicht verstünde, was denn so komisch sei. Er sah so langweilig aus, und älter, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie musste noch mehr lachen. Am Ende lächelte er auch. Ein bisschen wenigstens. Ihr Dad war mittlerweile auch da. Ihm schien ihr Verhalten mal wieder peinlich zu sein, denn er entschuldigte sich bei Simons Begleiterin.

»Deine Mum?«, fragte sie auf die Frau deutend.

»Ja«, antwortete der Junge einsilbig.

»Du gehst dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts?« Es war keine gute Frage – zu sehr Feststellung – und seine Augen wurden zu misstrauischen Schlitzen.

»Ja. Woher weißt du das?« Seine Aura war noch faszinierender, als sie erwartet hatte, und sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich zu einer Antwort aufraffen konnte.

»Geraten!«, log sie dann unbekümmert. Und am liebsten hätte sie hier und jetzt ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und wäre barfuß durch die Winkelgasse getanzt. Nehmt das und fresst Staub, dachte sie, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und musste wieder lachen.

Ihr Dad und Simons Mum unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und warfen ihr seltsame Blicke zu. Aber Simons Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Vielleicht war da sogar wieder die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Sie nahm sich zusammen. Ihrem Dad zuliebe.

»Du solltest die Schulbücher zuletzt kaufen! Flourish & Blotts liefern nicht gern ins Haus. Deswegen muss Dad schon den ganzen Tag meine Bücher herumschleppen.« Sie zwinkerte Simon verschwörerisch zu. Und er sah sie schon wieder verständnislos an.

»Glaub mir, geh zuletzt zu Flourish & Blotts!« Sie öffnete die Augen weit und ließ ihn das Silber in ihnen sehen.

»Okay?« Er wirkte nicht überzeugt. Vielleicht war sie die Sache zu direkt angegangen. Er hielt sie bestimmt auch schon für verrückt. Auch egal, dachte sie und wischte ihre Zweifel beiseite. Leute, die in Glashäusern wohnten, sollten einander sehen können. Sie war nicht unzufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis.

»Tu's einfach!« Sie legte den Kopf schief und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er lachte zum ersten Mal und sie wusste, dass er ihren Rat befolgen würde. Er sah anders aus, wenn er lachte. Nicht interessanter, nein. Immer noch unscheinbar und langweilig – aber auf eine sehr eigene Art. Kauzig, absonderlich oder so was in der Richtung, dachte sie. Das Porträt ihres Großvaters sah manchmal so ähnlich aus, wenn er über einen Witz lachte, den nur er verstand.

Ihr Dad unterhielt sich wieder mit Simons Mum über die Verrücktheiten von Kindern und wie schwer es sei, sie alleine zu erziehen. Simons Mum schien dazu auch einiges zu sagen zu haben.

»Ist dein Vater auch Zauberer?« Simons Frage traf Luna unvorbereitet.

»Natürlich. Deiner nicht?« Sie wusste es nicht, und das war ein höchst interessantes und keineswegs unangenehmes Gefühl.

»Keine Ahnung. Ich kann's mir aber nicht vorstellen.« Er sah dabei nicht sonderlich bedrückt aus.

»Er ist doch nicht … tot?«, fragte sie zögernd.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. »Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Meine Mum … sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben«, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Und sie hatte keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass ihr überhaupt nichts zu seinem Vater einfiel.

Er schien zu überlegen, ob er »Tut mir leid« sagen sollte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und antwortete: »Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht. Und Mum auch nicht, denke ich.«

»Hmm…« Seltsam. Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile. Nur ihr Dad und seine Mum redeten mit leisen Stimmen. Aber dann wurde es langsam Zeit für sie. »Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Mach's gut. Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express!«, sagte sie noch schnell und zupfte drängelnd an der Robe ihres Dads.

»Ja, vielleicht.« Er schien gemischte Gefühle bei dieser Aussicht zu haben.

Luna und zog ihren Vater, der sich hastig von Simons Mum verabschiedete, in den Laden. Dort zeigte sie ihm die Truhe, die sie ausgesucht hatte, und ließ ihn bezahlen. Gerade als sie den Kamin des Ladens benutzen wollten, um mit der neuen Truhe nach Hause zu reisen, betraten Simon und seine Mum den Laden. Sie hatten draußen noch miteinander diskutiert, so hatte es wenigstens von innen ausgesehen. Luna musste an Mr. Ollivander denken und was ihm heute noch bevorstand. Sie stellte sich sein entgeistertes Gesicht vor und musste schon wieder kichern. Es wurde langsam eine schlechte Angewohnheit. Sie musste einen Moment warten, sonst hätte sie es nicht geschafft, den Flohnetznamen ihres Hauses fehlerfrei auszusprechen. Simon starrte sie wieder mit seinen unbewegten Augen an. Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin warf, »Villa Lovegood« sagte, in die Flammen trat und die Winkelgasse für dieses Jahr verließ.

* * *

Das kleine Mädchen war offensichtlich ziemlich gestört gewesen, selbst seine Mum hatte da nicht widersprechen können. Nur bissig »Noch gestörter als du?« erwidert. Luna hatte offensichtlich einen Tick. Einen Luna-Tick. Aber andererseits hatte seine Mum nicht völlig unrecht. Was geistige Gesundheit betraf, konnte er wohl kaum den ersten Stein werfen. Und auch nicht den zweiten oder dritten. Eigentlich sollte er gar keinen werfen, wurde ihm immer klarer, je länger sie sich in dieser abstrusen Einkaufsmeile aufhielten.

Aber sie hatten es bald geschafft. Die »Kleinigkeiten« hatten sie schon erledigt. Er hatte ein ähnliches Truhenmodell wie das kleine Mädchen ausgesucht, nur mit einem extragroßen Bücherfach. Angeblich würde es Bücher, die man hineinlegte, automatisch einschrumpfen, ohne sie zu beschädigen, was bei magischen Büchern sehr wohl ein Problem darstellte, wie ihnen der Verkäufer im Truhenladen erklärt hatte. Außerdem würde sie nie mehr als zwölf Kilo wiegen, egal, was man hineinpackte, hatte er ihnen versichert. Seine Mum hatte neun Galleonen dafür bezahlen müssen, aber wenigstens war die Lieferung frei Haus im Preis inbegriffen.

Erst da war ihm klargeworden, wie unpraktisch es wäre, alle seine Schulsachen mit sich herumzutragen. Luna hatte ihm einen vernünftigen Rat gegeben, wenn es stimmte, dass _Flourish & Blotts_ nicht lieferten, aber er konnte den Verdacht nicht abschütteln, dass ihr Argument nur ein Vorwand gewesen war. Dass noch ein anderer, weniger vernünftiger, verdächtig »magischer« Grund hinter ihrer Aufforderung verborgen war.

Ein Teleskop-Set und einen Zinnkessel mit einem Basissatz an magischen Ingredienzien und Werkzeugen, inklusive verschiedener Messer, Retorten, Mörser und Stößel, sowie eine Messingwaage und einen Satz leerer Glasphiolen besorgten sie als nächstes. Zum Glück wussten die Verkäufer in den Läden besser als sie, was er für Hogwarts brauchen würde, sonst wären sie angesichts des verwirrend vielfältigen Warenangebots vollkommen hilflos gewesen – allein die Größen-, Formen- und Materialauswahl an Zauberkesseln war überwältigend.

Der Besuch bei _Madam Malkins Roben für jede Gelegenheit_ war schnell erledigt. Es war ein neues Gefühl für Simon gewesen, Maß für seine künftige Schuluniform genommen zu bekommen, statt in ein Geschäft zu gehen, vorgefertigte Kleidung anzuprobieren und zu kaufen. Es kam ihm übertrieben, beinahe schon dekadent vor. Oder vielleicht bloß überaus altmodisch. Aber Madam Malkin war sehr nett und freundlich gewesen – auf eine geschäftsmäßige Art – und hatte versprochen, dass die neuen Roben in den nächsten Tagen geliefert würden.

Eine Eule wollte Simon nicht kaufen, da er Vögel im Allgemeinen nicht sonderlich mochte, eine Katze hatten sie zu Hause – aber er würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen versuchen und nach Hogwarts schleifen, wahrscheinlich würde sie von dort sowieso wieder entwischen – und er hatte keine Lust ein Terrarium für eine Kröte mit sich zu schleppen – ganz abgesehen von der Frage, wie er das nötige Lebendfutter für ein Amphibium organisieren sollte. Und Briefe konnten auch die Schuleulen transportieren, zumindest laut der Hogwarts-Broschüre. So blieben nur noch der Besuch bei _Flourish & Blotts_ und der Kauf eines Zauberstabs zu absolvieren.

Ihr Führer nannte nur einen einzigen vom Ministerium zertifizierten Zauberstabmacher in der Winkelgasse: »Ollivanders«. Angeblich seit dem Jahr 382 vor Christus im Geschäft. Frecherweise wurde diese Behauptung, die seine Mum und er gleichermaßen für lächerlich hielten, auf einem Schild über dem Laden wiederholt. Simon verspürte eine gemeine Lust, den Besitzer zu fragen, was seine Vorfahren wohl die ersten 382 Jahre lang auf ihr Schild geschrieben hatten. Ab urbe condita oder ab fraude inventa? Aber er nahm sich zusammen. Er würde sowieso nichts sagen. Außerdem war es keinesfalls in seinem Interesse, den anscheinend einzigen Hersteller von Zauberstäben in der Winkelgasse zu beleidigen; zumindest nicht, solange er noch keinen Zauberstab sein eigen nennen konnte – und danach wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Mr. Ollivander schien auch recht nett. Sein »Guten Tag!« klang bemerkenswert ruhig und sanft. Seine Augen hatten jedoch einen beängstigend silbernen Schimmer, als trüge er, zusätzlich zu den dicken Brillengläsern, gefärbte Kontaktlinsen. Dass er schon wieder vermessen wurde, leuchtete Simon jedoch nicht ein. Was der Abstand seiner Augenbrauen mit seinem zukünftigen Zauberstab zu tun haben sollte, wollte er nicht einsehen. Aber er ließ es klaglos über sich ergehen.

Als Mr. Ollivander seine Messungen beendet hatte, fragte er mit seiner sanften Stimme: »Welches ist ihre Zauberhand, Mr. Grey?«

»Zauberhand?« Simon war überfragt. »Keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin Rechtshänder, wenn Sie das meinen?«

»Hm, nun ja. Im Allgemeinen …«, sagte er und nickte bedächtig, »… im Allgemeinen ist es dieselbe. Ja, lassen sie es uns mit der rechten Hand versuchen!«

Er reichte Simon einen Zauberstab »Lärche, zwölf Zoll, Phönixfeder, leicht und elegant. Probieren sie ihn aus!«

Simon starrte auf den Stab in seiner Hand und sah dann ratlos zu Mr. Ollivander. »Wie?«

»Schwingen Sie ihn einfach kraftvoll durch die Luft«, antwortete er, und ein Schwall goldroter Funken entströmte dem Zauberstab, als Simon tat, wie ihn Mr. Ollivander geheißen hatte. Dieser wirkte, gelinde gesagt, überrascht. »Erstaunlich! Ganz außergewöhnlich! Noch nie … Also seit ich Zauberstäbe verkaufe … gleich beim ersten Mal …« Er schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

»Hab' ich etwas falsch gemacht?«, fragte Simon verwirrt.

»Oh … oh, nein, ganz und gar nicht, Mr. Grey. Es ist nur sehr ungewöhnlich, dass … Aber vielleicht … Geben Sie den Zauberstab noch einmal her!«

Mr. Ollivander riss ihm den Stab aus den Händen und schloss die Augen. Simon wusste nicht, was er genau tat, aber er murmelte ein paar unverständliche Wörter und gab ihn dann mit der Aufforderung »Versuchen Sie es jetzt noch einmal!« an Simon zurück.

Diesmal geschah überhaupt nichts, als Simon den Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang. Mr. Ollivander war offensichtlich erleichtert. »Sehr gut! Dacht' ich mir's doch. Konnte gar nicht anders sein. Versuchen Sie diesen! Eibe, vierzehn Zoll, Drachenherzfaser.«

Wieder kein Funkenflug, und Mr. Ollivander schien mit jedem Misserfolg aufzublühen. »Hier! Hainbuche, zehneinhalb Zoll, Einhornhaarkern. Stark und robust.«

Wieder keine Reaktion. So ging es bestimmt eine halbe Stunde lang weiter. Mr. Ollivander pries die Vorzüge jedes einzelnen Stabes stolz und beinahe liebevoll an, aber keiner erzeugte wieder eine ähnliche Leuchterscheinung wie der erste. Als Simon sicher war, dass er den Stab, den er gerade ausprobiert hatte, schon einmal in Händen gehalten hatte, wies er Mr. Ollivander darauf hin und fragte, ob es noch großen Sinn mache, weiter nach einem besseren Stab als dem ersten zu suchen.

»Aber selbstverständlich!« Mr. Ollivander wirkte beinahe beleidigt. »Jeder Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Besitzer aus, nicht umgekehrt. Und irgendwo in meinem Laden wartet ein Stab auf Sie. Wenn dem nicht so wäre, Mr. Grey, hätte ich Ihnen das sofort mitgeteilt und Sie zu einem meiner Kollegen geschickt. Sie müssen sich einfach gedulden, bis der Zauberstab Sie gefunden hat.«

Jedoch war auch nach einer weiteren halben Stunde der richtige Stab noch nicht zum Vorschein gekommen. Oder vielmehr, der richtige Stab hatte ihn noch nicht gefunden, korrigierte sich Simon ironisch. Mr. Ollivander war auch nicht mehr so sicher und enthusiastisch wie zu Beginn. Er hatte aufgehört ihm Stäbe zu reichen und dachte augenscheinlich nach. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

»Natürlich! Das ist noch eine Möglichkeit!«, rief er aus und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer seines Ladens. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit einem guten Dutzend Schächtelchen zurück. »Noch von meinem Vater übernommen«, murmelte er. »Andere Zeiten. Vielleicht … Aber wir werden ja sehen.«

Und ohne wie bisher jeden Stab anzupreisen, reichte er ihm diese Zauberstäbe, einen nach dem anderen. Als Simon den vierten Stab berührte, fühlte er einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und seine Finger kribbelten, als wären sie, dort, wo er den Stab berührte, eingeschlafen. Diesem vierten entströmte dunkler Nebel und eine Spur funkelnder Sterne. Der Blick Mr. Ollivanders war triumphierend und gleichzeitig zärtlich auf den Stab gerichtet. Mit leiser, fast andächtiger Stimme sagte er: »Eine der Arbeiten meines Großvaters, soweit ich weiß. Buchs, gute dreizehn Zoll, Kern aus Thestralhaar. Wunderschön. Meisterliche Handwerkskunst. Präzisionsarbeit. Und für Präzision und Kontrolle gemacht. Eine paradoxe Kombination. Höchste Stabilität und Beständigkeit im Holz. Aber der Kern … nun ja.« Er strahlte schon wieder. »Ihr Zauberstab hat Sie gefunden, Mr. Grey. Mögen Sie Großes mit ihm bewirken. Und seien Sie versichert, dass ich es sehr übel nehmen würde, wenn diesem Stab etwas zustieße. Siebzehn Galleonen.«

Sie zahlten, verabschiedeten sich von dem freudestrahlenden Mr. Ollivander und verließen den Laden. Endlich wieder draußen warf ihm seine Mum einen fragenden Blick zu. »Und? Wie fühlt man sich als Zauberstabbesitzer?«

»Keine Ahnung. Übers Ohr gehauen? Ich meine, siebzehn Galleonen … und ich darf ihn nicht mal benutzen, bevor ich in Hogwarts bin.« Er hielt den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und betrachtete ihn nüchtern.

»Aber immerhin ist das Ding aus Buchs«, bemerkte seine Mum. »Es sollte einiges aushalten.«

»Toll.« Simons Begeisterung hielt sich erkennbar in Grenzen.

»Na los, lass uns die Buchhandlung suchen!«

Sofort besserte sich Simons Laune erheblich. Nur ein Wölkchen verdunkelte die Aussicht auf stundenlanges Stöbern. Und es hatte nichts mit den eventuellen Hintergedanken des verrückten Mädchens zu tun, sondern war viel materialistischerer Art. »Haben wir überhaupt noch genug Geld?«, fragte er mit echter Sorge.

»Um den Laden leer zu kaufen? – Nein«, lachte seine Mum. »Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Aber das eine oder andere Buch sollte schon noch drin sein.«

»Im Notfall kann ich ja später allein wieder herkommen. Um Nachschub zu besorgen.«

Seine Mum sah ihn zweifelnd an. »Und wann willst du das alles lesen?«

»Es sind noch sechs Wochen, bis die Schule anfängt«, rechtfertigte er sich. »Was soll ich wohl sonst die ganze Zeit über machen?«

»Ja, neun oder zehn Bücher sind da wohl ein bisschen zu wenig.«

»Eben! Mein Reden!«, rief er vergnügt und gab vor, den ironischen Unterton ihrer Antwort gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

* * *

»Ihr tut, was ich euch sage! Und keine weitere Diskussion!« Molly Weasleys Blick hätte einen wilden Hippogreif zurückzucken lassen.

»Aber Mum …!« Fred war kein Hippogreif. »Wir wollten uns mit Lee treffen!«

»Ihr werdet auf eure Schwester aufpassen, während ich mit Ron und Percy bei Madam Malkins bin. Und ihr werdet sie – und euch – nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, oder ihr werdet es bereuen. _Ernsthaft_ bereuen!«

»Aber Mum, warum kann Ginny nicht mit Euch mitgehen?« George konnte unerschrocken wie sein Namenspatron, der Drachentöter, sein – auch wenn so ein Grünling relativ harmlos im Vergleich zu einer wütenden Mrs. Weasley war.

»Ganz einfach«, antwortet ihm seine Mum gefährlich ruhig, »weil sie euch helfen wird. Und ihr werdet für ihre Hilfe dankbar sein.« Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihnen drei Pergamente. Bücherlisten für Hogwarts, auf denen die noch benutzbaren alten Ausgaben bereits ausgestrichen waren, die sich im Verlauf der bisherigen fünf Schullaufbahnen des Weasley-Nachwuchses angesammelt hatten. Fred und George sahen sie verdutzt an. »Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich will wieder zu Hause sein, wenn euer Vater aus dem Ministerium kommt. Während wir zu Madam Malkins gehen, werdet ihr die Schulbücher besorgen.«

»Aber Mum, wozu die Eile?«, wagte Fred zu fragen. »Wir waren das ganze Jahr noch kein einziges Mal …«

»Brav? Anständig? Unschuldig?«, fiel ihm seine Mum ins Wort. »Das ist kein Vergnügungsausflug! Wir sind hier um eure Schulsachen zu kaufen. Und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich euch überhaupt erlaubt habe mitzukommen. Nach allem, was ihr euch geleistet habt!«

»Ach bitte, Mum, nur 'ne Stunde oder so. Wir wollen uns doch nur kurz mit Lee treffen und in ein paar Geschäfte schau'n.« George brachte diesen Appell mit dem mitleiderregendsten Gesichtsausdruck vor, den er in seinem umfangreichen Repertoire hatte. Sein treuer und flehentlicher Blick hätte jeden Hundewelpen vor Scham, ob der Unzulänglichkeit seiner eigenen schauspielerischen Leistungen, in den Boden versinken lassen. Leider hatte seine Mum mit den Jahren eine natürliche Immunität dagegen entwickelt.

»Hier ist Geld«, sagte sie unbeeindruckt und reichte ihnen einen Beutel mit Galleonen. »Für die Bücher! Wagt es ja nicht auch nur einen Knut für etwas anderes auszugeben! Oder die Frau, die euch zwei Früchtchen in die Welt gesetzt hat, wird euch mit Fußtritten wieder aus ihr hinaus befördern! Haben wir uns verstanden?« Ihr resoluter Tonfall zeigte keine Spur von Humor, als sie das sagte. Percy und Ron grinsten ihre Brüder schadenfroh hinter ihrem Rücken an.

»Ja, Mum«, gaben die Zwillinge resigniert nach. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt konnte man mit ihrer Mum nicht mehr diskutieren. Nicht ohne ernsthafte Konsequenzen befürchten zu müssen.

»Das hoffe ich für euch. Wir treffen uns in einer Dreiviertelstunde wieder hier. Spätestens! Also beeilt euch!« Molly Weasley winkte ihren beiden anderen Söhnen, ihr zu folgen und verschwand mit ihnen in Richtung _Madam Malkins_.

Fred und George sahen sich an. »Dreck!«, sagte Fred und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. George nickte ergeben und sie sahen zu Ginny hinunter. »Also auf, Schwesterherz.« Sie nahmen Ginny in die Mitte und machten sich auf den Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_.

»Na, und was hast du verbrochen?«, wollte Fred von ihr wissen.

»Nichts!«, protestierte Ginny. »Gar nichts!« Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen, aber sie wurde rot dabei.

»Ts, ts, ts … Aber Ginny!«, tadelnd schüttelte Fred den Kopf, »Ginevra! Geliebtes Schwesterlein! Wie kannst du nur deinen eigenen Bruder belügen. Dabei bist du meine Lieblingsschwester!«

»Einzige Schwester!«, warf Ginny trotzig ein.

Fred tat als hätte er sie nicht gehört. »Das verletzt mich tief! Und so stümperhaft gelogen! Haben wir dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?« Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. »Immer ruhig antworten. Nicht in die Augen schauen, sondern links an den Augenbrauen vorbei. Und wenn du rot wirst, musst du einen guten Grund dafür liefern.«

George tippte ihr auf die Schulter. »Ich hab' nichts angestellt.« Er war stehen geblieben, hatte die Fäuste geballt und stellte das Paradebeispiel einer entrüsteten und gekränkten Unschuldsmiene zur Schau. »Keine Ahnung, warum sie böse auf mich ist, sie hat nichts gesagt. Es ist so _ungerecht_!«

»Siehst du?«, flüsterte Fred auf seinen Bruder deutend. »Ruhige Haltung, leicht verärgerter Tonfall, und Ungerechtigkeit ist ein Grund fürs Rotwerden, weil man sich darüber aufregt. So wird's gemacht.«

Ginny seufzte und gab auf. »Es war nichts. Ron hat mich geärgert und ich hab ihn getreten. Dahin, wo man Jungs nicht treten darf.«

Die Zwillinge lachten und George verwuschelte ihre Haare. »Nicht schlecht. Was hat dir Klein Ronnie getan?«

»Na ja, wir haben gestritten. Und er hat sich nur über mich lustig gemacht. Gemeine Sachen gesagt. Dass ich vielleicht nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts darf, weil ich zu klein bin und erst im August elf werd'. Und er hat mit seinem Brief angegeben. Nur weil er eineinhalb Jahre älter ist …« Schmollend zog Ginny eine Schnute.

Mittlerweile waren sie fast an ihrem Ziel angekommen.

»Ich geh' schnell zu _Fortescues_ und sag' Lee Bescheid. Er wartet bestimmt schon auf uns«, sagte Fred über Ginnys Kopf hinweg zu George.

Dieser nickte zustimmend und wandte sich an Ginny, während Fred schon abzog. »Kein Wort zu Mum. Und wenn du den Mund hältst, sorgen wir dafür, dass Ron an deinem Geburtstag so aussieht wie Percy letzte Woche. Den ganzen Tag lang. Deal?«

Ginny grinste. »Deal!«

Dann betraten sie _Flourish & Blotts_.

* * *

Simon war glücklich. Nein, glücklich war gar kein Ausdruck. Er war euphorisch, schwebte im siebten Himmel, hatte die Sphäre des irdischen Jammertals verlassen und die Pforten des Paradieses durchschritten. Es waren nicht nur die vielen Bücher. Was sollte man auch anderes in einer Buchhandlung erwarten. Es war der Geruch. Es war die Atmosphäre. Und es war die Art der Bücher, die ihm das Gefühl gab, in einem wohlig warmen Meer des Glücks zu treiben. Da war zum einen die Qualität der Verarbeitung, die ihn entzückte. Selbst die billigen Gebrauchsbücher – wie seine Schulbücher – waren auf feinem, handgeschöpftem Papier gedruckt und die Typen … »Schau dir nur die Typen an!«, hatte er zu seiner Mum gesagt. »Und der Satz! Ich wette das ist handgesetzt.« Aber das war noch nicht das Beste! Es gab Bücher, die auf Pergamentbogen gedruckt und fadengeheftet waren. Zwischen Deckeln aus echtem, mit Leder bezogenem Buchenholz. Sogar ein paar Handschriften hatte er entdeckt. Aber deren Preise waren astronomisch, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu den normalen Ausgaben. Er hatte den Verkäufer fragen müssen, da keins der Bücher ein Preisschild hatte. Zum Teil waren die Preise weit im dreistelligen Galleonen-Bereich.

Es bereitete ihm die größte Freude, nur die Regale entlang zu streifen, die Hand ein paar Zentimeter von den Buchrücken entfernt. Ein Kribbeln wie von statischer Elektrizität wanderte dann durch seine Fingerspitzen. Und manche Bücher hatten tatsächlich eine Art Eigenleben, wichen vor seinen Fingern zurück oder versuchten in seine Hand zu springen. Eines wollte ihn sogar beißen, zumindest hatte er diesen Eindruck gewonnen, obwohl es natürlich weder Mund noch Zähne gehabt hatte. Doch selbst von den ruhigen Büchern, die sich nicht einmal rührten, wenn man sie aus dem Regal nahm und öffnete, ging eine geheimnisvolle Aura aus. Sie waren lebendiger als normale Bücher, fast wie atmende Wesen, die nur zufällig und rein äußerlich Büchern ähnelten.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass sie nicht mehr genug Zauberergeld hatten, um einen ganzen Stapel davon zu kaufen und mitzunehmen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, welche er nehmen sollte. Ein paar Bücher über Zaubertränke – diese Bücher waren mit am ruhigsten – hatte er in der engeren Auswahl. Neben ein paar Werken über die theoretischen Grundlagen der Magie, zwei Sammlungen von praktischen Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen, einer Geschichtschronik, einem dicken Reiseführer durch »die europäische Zaubererwelt« und mehreren Büchern über magische Geschöpfe – unter anderem über »Kobolde, Geschichte Sprache und Kultur« – war da noch ein halbes Dutzend weiterer, schwer einzuordnender Werke, die ihm einfach in die Hände gesprungen waren. Darunter auch das interessanteste, für das er sich schon fast entschieden hatte: »Hundert Zauber, die das Wizengamot zu verbieten vergessen hat« von Crepus Skulker. Es handelte von Zaubersprüchen, die selbst nicht illegal waren, aber dazu benutzt werden konnten, Gesetzeslücken auszunutzen und verbotene Magie zu verschleiern. Es schien sich vor allem an jüngere Leser zu wenden, denn mehrere Kapitel waren dem Umgehen von Altersbeschränkungen gewidmet. Und eines davon ausschließlich dem Zauberverbot für Minderjährige. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht bis Hogwarts warten müssen, um seinen Zauberstab auszuprobieren. Wenn der Autor kein Schwindler war, was man nicht ausschließen konnte. Aber das Buch machte – abgesehen von seinem Thema – einen seriösen Eindruck. Und immerhin, dachte Simon, es gab ja auch in der normalen Welt Bücher, die sich mit dem Umgehen von Gesetzen beschäftigen – siehe Steuer- und Drogenratgeber.

Er fuhr nachdenklich mit den Fingern über den dunklen Buchdeckel, als die Ladenglocke an der Tür erklang. Er sah von dem Buch auf. Halb rechnete er immer noch damit, dass etwas Seltsames passieren würde. Dieses Mädchen, Luna, hatte ihn misstrauisch gemacht. Bis jetzt war zwar nichts Besonderes geschehen, aber man konnte sich nicht sicher sein, woran man mit diesen Zauberern und Hexen war. Aber es kamen nur ein Junge und ein Mädchen in den Laden. Beide rothaarig. Wahrscheinlich verwandt, mutmaßte Simon. Der Junge war in seinem Alter, und das Mädchen sah ein paar Jahre jünger aus. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Bücherstapel zu, nachdem er die beiden für harmlos befunden hatte.

Er legte das Buch von Crepus Skulker – ob es wohl irgendeine verrückte Zauberertradition war, Bücher unter solch seltsamen Pseudonymen zu veröffentlichen? – beiseite. Blieb nur noch ein Buch auszuwählen. Und am besten eines, das nicht die gleichen Themen behandelte wie seine Schulbücher. Damit fielen die Zaubertrankbücher, die Werke über magische Theorie, die Zauberspruchsammlungen, die Chronik und die meisten Bücher über magische Geschöpfe weg. Und der Reiseführer hatte ihn sowieso nur am Rande interessiert. Er räumte sie alle wieder an ihren Platz in den Regalen. Am Schluss hatte er nur noch drei: das Buch über die Kobolde, ein Buch über magische Bücher – das ihn natürlich besonders reizte – und ein dünnes Bändchen über die »Prinzipien der Kunst«, in dem es um »die Herstellung einfacher magischer Artefakte« ging. Dass er gezwungen war, sich zu entscheiden, frustrierte Simon ungemein. Er stand wie paralysiert vor den drei Büchern und ließ seine Finger über die Einbände streichen.

Das erneute Klingeln der Ladenglocke riss ihn aus seinem Stupor. Er sah sich irritiert um. Seine Mum hatte gerade wieder den Laden betreten. Sie hatte nebenan im Büro dieser komischen Zaubererzeitung, »Daily Prophet« hieß sie wohl, ein Jahresabonnement für ihn und sich selbst bestellt. Für ihn, damit er sich schneller in diesem fremdartigen Paralleluniversum einleben würde und für sich aus Solidarität – und damit sie das Gefühl hatte, weiter an diesem neuen Leben ihres Sohnes teilzuhaben, vermutete Simon. Sie sah sich suchend nach ihm um und kam auf ihn zu, als sie seine Gestalt zwischen den Regalen ausgemacht hatte.

»Immer noch am Suchen?« Sie wirkte ungeduldig. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie langsam genug von den Absonderlichkeiten und dem »barocken Getue« der Zaubererwelt. Zumindest für heute.

»Hab's gleich«, antwortete Simon und wandte sich wieder der schwierigen Aufgabe zu, eines der Bücher auszusuchen. Mit einem Seufzen griff er schließlich zu dem Band von Incunabula Logshaw über magische Bücher. Wer auch immer sich diese Pseudonamen ausdachte, er oder sie hatte bestimmt eine erfolgreich verlaufene Lobotomie hinter sich. Aber trotzdem … Er musste dieses Buch haben. Die beiden anderen konnte er ja vielleicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit kaufen. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Gelegenheit bald kam.

»Wir können«, sagte er zu seiner Mum und räumte auch die beiden anderen Bücher wieder in die Regale.

»Dann lass uns bezahlen.«

Er trug den Bücherstapel – seine Schulbücher und die zwei, die er ausgesucht hatte – zur Kasse und seine Mum legte ihre letzten Galleonen auf die Verkaufstheke. Nur ein paar Knuts bekam sie zurück. »Punktlandung«, meinte sie nur. Simon war erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er würde doch noch ein Buch zurücklassen müssen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen, das vor einer Weile den Laden betreten hatte, drängelte sich unvermittelt an ihm vorbei und ließ einen ziemlich großen Bücherstoß auf die Theke knallen. »Kommen noch mehr!«, sagte sie zu dem Verkäufer, der sie kritisch ansah, und verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen, wo ihr Bruder offenbar schon einen zweiten Schwung zusammenstellte.

Der Stapel vor Simon enthielt ein paar der gleichen Schulbücher, die auch er gekauft hatte. Was seltsam war, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Das Mädchen schien zu jung für eine Erstklässlerin und der Junge war eindeutig zu alt. Aber das war er selbst theoretisch auch, erinnerte sich Simon. Er fragte sich, wie es sein würde, mit lauter Elfjährigen in dieselbe Klasse zu gehen. Als wäre er zweimal »sitzengeblieben«. Diese Unsitte war auf dem Kontinent weit verbreitet, hatte ihm seine Mum erzählt, vermutlich mit der Absicht, ihn zu beruhigen. Es hatte nicht gewirkt. Aber er konnte nichts an der Situation ändern. Er nahm seinen eigenen Stoß Bücher, und sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Verkäufer und gingen zur Tür. Seine Mum hielt sie ihm auf und er trat wieder hinaus in die Winkelgasse.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich zur Seite drehen oder er wäre mit einem heranrennenden Jungen kollidiert. Erst als der Junge zum Stehen gekommen war, erkannte Simon ihn als den, der eigentlich noch im Laden sein sollte.

»'tschuldige!«, sagte er nach Luft schnappend in Simons Richtung. Simon sah ihn sich genauer an. Es schien der Junge aus der Buchhandlung zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte er den gleichen rötlichen Haarschopf und ebenfalls ein mit Sommersprossen gesprenkeltes Gesicht. Er hätte schwören können, dass es derselbe war.

»Nichts passiert«, raffte sich Simon auf zu erwidern. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend. Entweder Zwillinge, überlegte er, oder der Junge aus dem Laden hatte sich irgendwie herausteleportiert.

Nachdem der andere wieder zu Atem gekommen war, nickte er Simon zu und ging an ihm vorbei in den Laden.

»Was war denn das?«, fragte ihn seine Mum, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Gringotts machten.

»Keine Ahnung. Der zweite Teilnehmer des Wir-rennen-unmotiviert-auf-Simon-zu-und-bringen-dann-kein-vernünftiges-Wort-raus-Wettbewerbs?« Simon fragte sich, was er von den Ereignissen dieses Vormittags halten sollte. Erst das kleine Mädchen, das unbedingt wollte, dass er zuletzt zu _Flourish & Blotts_ ging, und dann die Sache mit dem Zwilling oder Teleporter oder was auch immer gerade passiert war. Diese Zaubererwelt war genauso grotesk, wie er befürchtet hatte, nur auf andere Weise, als er erwartet hätte.

Er freute sich darauf, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, sich endlich ein Buch zu schnappen und in aller Ruhe lesen zu können.

* * *

Fred hatte es eilig. Zwar war die Zeit, bis sie sich mit den anderen wieder treffen sollten, großzügig bemessen, aber George und er hatten eigentlich noch vorgehabt, für ihr aktuelles Projekt die umfangreiche »Bibliothek« von _Flourish & Blotts_ zu konsultieren. Also lief er so schnell er konnte wieder dorthin, nachdem er Lee Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass aus der gemeinsamen Einkaufs- und Erlebnistour nichts werden würde. Er rannte so schnell, dass er fast den Zauberstab übersehen hätte, der neben einem Treppenabsatz auf dem Boden lag. Er hielt an und sah sich um. Niemand schien nach einem Zauberstab zu suchen. Und normalerweise wusste ein Zauberer, wo sein Stab war. Vielleicht war es ein Streich. George und er hatten schon ähnliche Fallen gestellt. Wenn jemand unbedacht einen präparierten Gegenstand aufgehoben hatte, war dessen Leben zumindest für kurze Zeit wesentlich interessanter oder bunter oder peinlicher geworden. Manchmal alles drei auf einmal. Weit und breit war jedoch niemand zu sehen, der auf ein unvorsichtiges Opfer lauerte.

Also setzte er sich auf den Treppenabsatz und tat so, als ob er seine Schuhe binden müsste. Er sah sich aus den Augenwinkeln um. Als immer noch niemand zu ihm hersah, betrachtete der den Zauberstab genauer, allerdings ohne auffällige Besonderheiten entdecken zu können. Mit geübten Fingern griff er an seinen Gürtel und ließ geschickt seinen eigenen Zauberstab in Ärmel und Hand verschwinden. Nur mit der Spitze, die knapp über seinen Zeigefinger hinausragte, berührte er den fremden Stab. Wenn es sich um eine magische Falle handelte, sollte er wenigstens einen kleinen Energiefluss spüren können. Aber da war nichts. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und nahm den Zauberstab, ganz so, als wäre es sein eigener, der ihm nur heruntergefallen war. Nichts geschah. Niemand kümmerte sich darum. Und als er den Stab in Händen hielt, dämmerte ihm auch, warum. Ein Übungsstab. Er hatte zwar nie einen besessen – sie waren noch teurer als vollwertige Zauberstäbe –, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich einer anfühlen musste. Und dieser hier fühlte sich genau so an. Überladen mit Bannzaubern, Sicherungen und Beschränkungen, wie der Stab bestimmt war, würde es an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn man mit ihm stärkere Zauber als vielleicht ein _Lumos_ wirken konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal ein harmloser Kitzelfluch funktionieren.

Langsam, um nicht aufzufallen, ging er ein Stück weiter, bevor er wieder in Trab verfiel und dann zu rennen begann. Er fragte sich, wer den Stab verloren haben konnte. Bestimmt ein verzogenes Balg, dem seine Eltern jeden Wunsch sogar noch von den Hühneraugen ablasen. Und wer sich einen Übungsstab leisten konnte, konnte sich auch einen zweiten leisten. Außerdem wäre es eine wertvolle Lektion für den unbekannten Schussel. Er würde in Zukunft besser auf seine Sachen aufpassen. So beruhigt begann er über die künftige Verwendung seiner Beute nachzudenken.

Aber er kam nicht sehr weit mit seinen Überlegungen. Denn inzwischen hatte er _Flourish & Blotts_ erreicht, und vor ihm stand urplötzlich ein Junge, der einen Bücherstapel durch die Gegend trug. Er hätte beim besten Willen nicht mehr ausweichen können. Der andere schien aus dem Boden gewachsen zu sein; auf jeden Fall hatte er ihn zu spät bemerkt. Doch der Junge drehte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite und verhinderte so den Zusammenprall um Haaresbreite. Keuchend kam Fred zum Stehen. Er brachte nur eine sehr atemlos klingende Entschuldigung hervor. Der Junge sah ihn einen Augenblick an, als hätte er den Verdacht, Fred wolle ihn verarschen. Fred hatte selten jemanden gesehen, dem das Wort »Langweiler« so deutlich auf der Stirn geschrieben stand. Nicht nur, dass der Junge so aussah, auch die Art, wie seine Augen ausdruckslos wurden und er »Nichts passiert« sagte, war ansatzweise einschläfernd. Er war eigentlich selbst schuld, dass Fred ihn nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte. Man konnte es mit der Unauffälligkeit auch übertreiben. Er nickte dem Jungen noch einmal zu und hatte ihn schon halb vergessen, als er das Geschäft betrat.

Sobald er Ginny einen Stapel Bücher zur Theke tragen sah, kehrten seine Gedanken zu seinem »Fundstück« zurück. Obwohl George und er die Galleonen gut brauchen könnten, würde das Verkaufen des Stabs schwierig werden. Die allermeisten Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse – sogar der Kramladen – würden wissen wollen, wer den Übungsstab hergestellt hatte – um eventuell einen höheren Preis dafür verlangen zu können – und woher er ihn hatte. Und wenn er den vorherigen Besitzern ins Auge fiel, was nicht unwahrscheinlich war, da sie ja jetzt einen neuen besorgen mussten, konnte man sich nicht auf die Diskretion der Ladeninhaber verlassen. Die zwielichtigeren Händler in der Nokturnengasse andererseits zahlten viel schlechter. Der Risikoabschlag konnte erheblich sein. Und Ginny hatte bald Geburtstag, und George und er hatten noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt – und würden sie auch heute nicht bekommen –, ihr ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Auch das hätte sie die eine oder andere Galleone gekostet. Die sie nicht wirklich übrig hatten. Also wäre es auch ökonomisch sinnvoll, den Übungsstab als Geburtstagsgeschenk in Erwägung zu ziehen. Darüber hinaus würde es die Entdeckungsgefahr auf null reduzieren. Ihrer Mum würden sie erzählen, dass sie mit Bill zusammengelegt hätten, um sich einen gebrauchten Stab für Ginny leisten zu können. Er musste darüber nur noch informiert werden. Sie hatten ja noch drei Wochen Zeit ihn einzuweihen.

Aber Moment … – in Freds Gehirn griffen die Rädchen ineinander und begannen auf Hochtouren zu laufen – Bill konnte ja wirklich etwas _beisteuern_, er wusste ja nicht, dass sie den Stab schon hatten. Und Charlie wäre bestimmt beleidigt, wenn er sich nicht beteiligen durfte. Vielleicht würde sogar Ron ein paar Knuts von seinem Taschengeld lockermachen, immerhin hatte er mit Ginny gestritten, und ein schlechtes Gewissen, das sie ihm nötigenfalls schon noch einreden würden, war ein freigiebiges Sparschwein. Möglicherweise – und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn vor Ehrfurcht erschauern – möglicherweise würden sogar Mum und Dad etwas dazulegen wollen. Und Percy! Percy durfte man natürlich nicht vergessen! Perfekt, einfach perfekt! Sie würden die ganze Familie übers Ohr hauen. Sechs auf einen Streich!

Mit breitem Grinsen folgte er Ginny zwischen die Regale. George und er hätten eine Menge zu besprechen, sobald sie allein waren. Pläne mussten geschmiedet und Details ausgearbeitet werden.

* * *


	3. … Und Tun, Was Uns Gefällt

* * *

**3. … Und Tun, Was Uns Gefällt  
**(Hey Wir Sind Heiden – Rabenschrey)

* * *

Mit einem abwesenden Lächeln sah Luna auf ihren schlafenden Dad hinunter. Gestern war es spät geworden. Er war erst um vier Uhr morgens aus der Redaktion gekommen. Jetzt schlief er tief und fest. Jemand, der so laut schnarchte, konnte nur schlafen. Und sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie Bescheid wüsste, wenn er aufwachte. Sie schlich wieder aus der Tür seines Schlafzimmers und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Auf dem Weg in die Küche im Erdgeschoss überdachte sie noch einmal ihre Pläne für den heutigen Tag.

Die »Villa Lovegood« war seit über hundert Jahren der Hauptsitz der Familie und in Wirklichkeit nur ein sehr großes Haupthaus mit zwei Anbauten. Den Westflügel hatten ihre Großeltern bewohnt, und im Ostflügel war das Labor ihrer Mum gewesen. Beide waren jetzt verlassen, und sie und Dad benutzten nur noch den Haupttrakt. Der für zwei Personen immer noch viel zu groß war. Allein dieser Teil des Hauses hätte mit seinen vier Stockwerken und den ebenso vielen Schlaf- und Badezimmern, sowie seinen Arbeits-, Wohn- und Rauchzimmern, nicht zu vergessen dem großen Billardzimmer, genug Platz für mehrere Familien geboten. Ihr Dad weigerte sich standhaft, auf eines der kleineren Anwesen zu ziehen. Und in drei Wochen würde er allein in dem riesigen Gebäude wohnen. Sie hielt das für keine gute Idee, obwohl er ihr, als sie entsprechende Bedenken geäußert hatte, versichert hatte, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen und sie solle sich bloß keine Sorgen um ihn machen, er sei schließlich erwachsen und käme, im Gegensatz zu seiner zehnjährigen Tochter, nicht nur allein zurecht, sondern stehe auch mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben. Sie hatte verzichtet, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie nächsten Monat elf werden würde. Und sie hatte auch darauf verzichtet, ihn zu fragen, warum ein Erwachsener, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand, unfähig war, sehr viel mehr als eine Kanne Kaffee zu kochen. Und selbst das nur unter Zuhilfenahme seines Zauberstabs. Wenn sie nicht wäre, würde jede Mahlzeit ihm Haus ein Frühstück sein. Ein opulentes Frühstück mit Schinken, Eiern, Speck und Würstchen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Frühstück – morgens, mittags und abends.

Sie sah sich ein bisschen traurig in der Küche um, bevor sie sich noch ein Glas Kürbissaft einschenkte. Alles war blitzsauber. Die Küche war seit dem Tod ihrer Mum ihr Reich gewesen, und sie würde sie aufgeräumt und in bestem Zustand übergeben. Der neue Zauberstab und ihr Buch über Haushaltszauber hatten das Saubermachen sehr erleichtert. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Mum in ihrer Situation getan hätte. Leider konnte selbst sie das nicht wissen, da ihre Gabe ihr nichts über die Toten verriet. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Mum einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Vorgehen ihrer Tochter war, wenn es sie denn noch irgendwo oder irgendwie gab. Sie hatte schließlich selbst oft genug gegen Dads Willen gehandelt, wenn sie es für richtig gehalten hatte. Luna seufzte und stellte ihr leeres Glas in die Spüle, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und zauberte das Glas sauber, ehe sie es zurück in den Schrank stellte. Die Küche ordentlich zu übergeben, war eine Frage des Stolzes, auch wenn sie am unaufgeräumten und staubigen Zustand des übrigen Hauses nichts ändern konnte und wollte. Sie ging zum Küchenkamin und griff nach dem Gläschen Flohpulver. Sie würde es zur Sicherheit mitnehmen, obwohl man normalerweise davon ausgehen konnte, dass an einem öffentlichen Kamin immer ein Vorrat bereitstand. Allerdings, wenn der aufgebraucht war, hatte man Pech gehabt und musste erst jemanden finden, der es wieder auffüllte. Es war einfach vernünftiger, immer selbst eine kleine Reserve dabeizuhaben. Sie nahm eine Prise aus dem Gläschen heraus, verschloss es wieder und steckte es ein. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr, der ihr sagte, dass es jetzt wirklich Zeit wurde, warf sie das Pulver in den Kamin, sagte laut »Zaubereiministerium« und trat durch die Flammen.

Sie hing gleich darauf in einer schwindelerregenden Warteschleife fest, und es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis endlich ein Austrittskamin frei wurde. Sie war das Reisen im Flohnetzwerk gewohnt, trotzdem verspürte sie eine leichte Übelkeit. Als sie aus dem Kamin trat, stieß sie gleich als Erstes mit einem Ministeriumsbeamten zusammen, der ihr aber nur einen irritierten Blick zuwarf, während er, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, weitereilte. Um sie herum waren unzählige Kamine in Betrieb. Das grünliche Flackern und das Puffen verdrängter Luft waren wie das Blitzen und Donnern während eines fernen Gewitters. Sie bewegte sich, vorsichtig den vorbeieilenden Menschen ausweichend, auf das Tor zu, das ins Atrium des Ministeriums führte. Sie schaffte es, sich in den Strom der Menge einzufädeln und mit ihm in die große Halle bis zum zentralen Brunnen zu treiben. Dort teilte er sich und spuckte sie aus wie einen Lachs, der bei seiner Wanderung flussaufwärts zu weit gesprungen und ans Ufer gespült worden war. Jetzt erst hatte sie Zeit und das freie Blickfeld, sich umzusehen. Sie war erst ein einziges Mal im Ministerium gewesen, ein paar Tage nachdem ihre Mum den Unfall gehabt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich kaum noch an diesen Besuch. Damals hatte sie nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet. Die Befragung wegen des Todes ihrer Mum hatte auch nur Minuten gedauert; eine reine Formalität, hatte eine Aurorin ihrem Vater versichert, aber leider notwendig, da sie die einzige Zeugin des Unfalls gewesen sei.

Alles im Ministerium wirkte düster. Der Boden bestand aus blankpolierten dunklen Holzdielen, die Wände hatten eine dunkle Holzvertäfelung und die Decke war dunkelblau. Die einzigen Lichtpunkte waren goldene Symbole, die wie leuchtende Wolken gemächlich über die Decke zogen, und der Brunnen mit seinen golden glänzenden Statuen, die im Zentrum dieser Schattenwelt seltsam lebendig wirkten, als könnten sie jeden Moment von ihren Sockeln herabsteigen. Das düstere grüne Flackern des Flohnetzes, das aus noch mehr Kaminen drang, die sich an den Längsseiten der Halle entlang zogen, verstärkte den unheimlichen Eindruck noch. Zum Glück beachtete sie niemand. Die meisten hatten ihre Blicke ins Leere gerichtet und strebten auf den hinteren Teil des Atriums zu, wo sich die Aufzüge wie hungrige Mäuler unablässig öffneten und wieder schlossen, um die einsteigenden Menschen zu verschlingen und woanders – hoffentlich – wieder auszuspucken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Menschenstrom nachließ und zu versiegen begann. Sie war wohl inmitten des morgendlichen Dienstbeginns im Ministerium aufgetaucht.

Plötzlich standen die drei Gestalten ein paar Meter vor ihr. Sie waren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, genauso wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie waren nicht viel größer als sie selbst. Fledermausartige Ohren und riesige Augen, die in den haarlosen Gesichtern viel zu groß wirkten, bewegten sich aufmerksam und unterwarfen die Umgebung einer wachsamen Prüfung. Luna hatte natürlich schon zuvor Hauselfen gesehen, aber da die Familie Lovegood seit Jahrzehnten keine mehr besessen hatte und ihr Vater, obwohl er als Kind noch von einem Hauselfen aufgezogen worden war, keine mehr hatte haben wollen, hatte sie keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich mit pfeifenden und maunzenden Lauten, die Luna noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie nahmen keine Notiz von ihr und machten Anstalten, am Brunnen vorbei in Richtung der Aufzüge zu gehen.

Sie trat ihnen in den Weg.

»Hallo, ich bin Luna Lovegood.« Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen, und so befolgte sie den Rat ihres Dads, der immer meinte, es könne nicht schaden, eine Unterhaltung damit zu beginnen, sich vorzustellen und dann abzuwarten, was der andere zu sagen hatte.

Aber die Elfen blickten sie nur verwirrt an und antworteten nicht. Sie würde wieder einmal direkter sein müssen.

»Ich suche einen Hauselfen für, hmm, den Haushalt der Lovegoods.« Die Hauselfen tauschten seltsame Blicke aus, als sie das sagte.

»Die junge Miss denkt, dass diese Hauselfen ihr weiterhelfen können?«, fragte der links stehende Hauself. »Wie kommt sie nur darauf?« Er klang als würde er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

Der zu ihrer Rechten schloss an: »Kleine Miss sollte sich an das Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen wenden«, und verzog dann das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

Aber jetzt war Luna an der Reihe nicht zu antworten. Sie sah die Elfen nur mit großen Augen an, bis jene deren Silber bemerkten und aufgeregt in ihrer seltsamen Sprache zu tuscheln begannen. Sie schienen eine Menge zu besprechen zu haben, und Luna wurde nach ein paar Minuten ungeduldig. Die Hauselfen störte dies offensichtlich nicht.

»Ein Hauself hätte vielleicht Interesse«, sagte plötzlich der Mittlere der drei und musterte sie mit seinen großen, blitzenden Augen.

Der linke Hauself fiel ein: »Die kleine Miss ist aber sehr jung. Kann sie überhaupt einen bindenden Vertrag eingehen?«

»Und was werden der Herr und die Dame des ehrenwerten Hauses Lovegood dazu sagen?«, fragte der rechte Elf hinterher.

Luna atmete auf. Auf diese Fragen hatte sie sich vorbereitet. Eines der Bücher in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters, das sich mit magischen Verträgen beschäftigte, hatte auch die Bindung eines Hauselfen behandelt. Ohne dieses Wissen hätte sie sich – trotz allem – nie getraut, alleine diesen Ausflug zu unternehmen.

»Ich bin die einzige ›Dame‹ des Hauses Lovegood.« Sie sprach mit der größtmöglichen Würde. Hauselfen sollten recht empfindlich in Haus- und Familienfragen sein. »Und Erbin des Hauses. Xenophilius Lovegood ist mein Vater und … steht der Familie Lovegood vor.«

Wieder tuschelten die drei Elfen in ihrer Sprache. Diesmal jedoch nur kurz, dann machte der mittlere einen Schritt auf Luna zu.

»Dieser Hauself hier wäre froh, wenn ihm die Schande erspart bliebe, sich an das Amt für die Neuzuteilung von Hauselfen wenden zu müssen.« Er sagte es ebenso zu ihr wie zu den beiden anderen Elfen. »Er wird jeden Namen mit Stolz tragen. Er wird seiner Herrschaft ein treuer Diener sein.«

Luna war erleichtert. Jetzt bewegte sie sich wieder auf sicherem Terrain. Die großen runden Augen des Hauselfen funkelten erwartungsvoll, als sie die auswendig gelernten Worte aussprach, mit denen sie den Vertrag besiegeln würde.

»Ich akzeptiere die Dienste dieses Hauselfen im Namen der Lovegoods. Fortan soll er ›Bitzer‹ gerufen werden und für immer dem Haus Lovegood angehören.« Sie streckt ihm ihren Zauberstab entgegen.

Er berührte ihn mit einem seiner langen schlanken Finger und sagte: »Bitzer schwört dem Haus Lovegood für immer anzugehören, alle seine Geheimnisse zu bewahren, ihm zu dienen und jedem Befehl zu gehorchen.« Ein leuchtender Faden reiner Magie entsprang seinem Finger und wand sich um ihren Zauberstab. Einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, dass das Ministerium die Magie bemerken könnte und sie einen Verweis wegen minderjähriger Zauberei bekommen würde. Aber dann beruhigte sie sich, da sie selbst nicht zauberte und Hauselfen ihre eigenen Mittel hatten, sich der Beobachtung durch das Ministerium zu entziehen. Und das, obwohl sie ohne Zauberstab zauberten. Das Magiegespinst versank in ihrem Zauberstab und verging. Die beiden anderen Elfen sagten noch ein paar Worte in ihrer maunzenden Sprache zu Bitzer und verschwanden dann ins Nichts. Bitzer sah Luna an und wartete offensichtlich auf Anweisungen.

»Kannst du uns beide nach Hause apparieren?«, fragte Luna nach kurzem Nachdenken.

Bitzer verzog das Gesicht, als wolle er verneinen, es aber nicht zugeben. »Miss Lovegood befiehlt es Bitzer?«

»Nein.« Luna schüttelte den Kopf und steckte dann ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. »Und du kannst Luna zu mir sagen.«

Bitzer warf ihr einen indignierten Blick zu. »Das kann Bitzer nicht tun … völlig unmöglich. Bitzer muss seine Meister richtig ansprechen.«

»Aber bitte nicht mit ›Miss Lovegood‹, oder ich _befehle_ dir, mich Luna zu nennen!«

»Miss Luna wünscht, Bitzer gehorcht«, sagte Bitzer und verbeugte sich tief.

»Und keine Verbeugungen!«

»Jawohl, Miss Luna!«, sprach der Hauself und verbeugte sich noch tiefer als beim ersten Mal.

Luna hatte die Witze über »Hauselfengehorsam« immer für übertrieben gehalten. Jetzt kamen ihr erste Zweifel.

»Also, dann reisen wir über das Flohnetz«, folgerte Luna und suchte das Glas mit dem Flohpulver hervor.

»Miss Luna tut gut daran, das zu tun.« Es klang fast herblassend. »Bitzer wird zu Hause auf Miss Luna warten.«

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Hauself. Luna wollte ihm noch zurufen zu bleiben, aber da war niemand mehr, der sie hätte hören können. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Aber eigentlich war alles ziemlich gut gelaufen, wenn man bedachte, wie verschwommen die Vision gewesen war, von der sie sich hatte leiten lassen. Sie ging zu einem der Abreisekamine. Glücklicherweise schlief ihr Dad noch. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm die Sache mit Bitzer schonend beibringen können, bevor dieser sich selbst vorstellte. Es würde ihrem Dad gar nicht gefallen, wenn er einen unbekannten Hauselfen mit einem Frühstückstablett an seinem Bett stehen sah, sobald er die Augen aufschlug. Sie trat schnell durch den Kamin und kam in der Küche der Villa wieder an.

Die Atmosphäre hatte sich bereits verändert. Als sie gegangen war, war es noch ihre Küche gewesen, jetzt fühlte sie sich fast als Eindringling. Und die Hauselfenmagie breitete sich auch auf die anderen Teile des Hauses aus. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sie immer weiter vordrang und Zimmer um Zimmer eroberte. Sie kroch durch die Wände, Böden und Decken, durchwob das Haus und begann es zu umschlingen.

Zufrieden grinsend stand Bitzer vor ihr und verbeugte sich schon wieder.

»Meister schläft noch«, sagte er sich wieder aufrichtend. »Miss Luna möchte vielleicht frühstücken?«, fragte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zu dulden schien.

* * *

Die Hauselfen hatten das Frühstück schon aufgetragen, als Anthony das Esszimmer im Südflügel betrat. Die Terrassentüren waren geöffnet, und seine Eltern hatten bereits Platz genommen. Sein Vater war in den _Daily Prophet_ vertieft und nahm keine Notiz von seinem Eintreten. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu und sagte ihr übliches »Guten Morgen, Anthony«, was seinen Vater veranlasste, ebenfalls »Guten Morgen« zu murmeln, ohne aber von seiner Lektüre aufzublicken.

Nachdem auch er sein »Guten Morgen, Mutter, Vater« gesagt hatte, setzte er sich auf den freien Stuhl und nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen, den er mit Orangenmarmelade bestrich. Es war ein schöner Morgen und die Sonne schien auf die Terrasse. Eigentlich hätten sie draußen essen können, aber seine Mutter hielt nicht viel davon. Seinem Vater wäre es bestimmt egal gewesen. Hauptsache, er hatte seine Zeitung. Anthony konnte den _Daily Prophet_ nicht ausstehen. Seit er fließend lesen konnte, musste er ihn jeden Morgen sorgfältig studieren, sobald sein Vater seine Lektüre beendet hatte. Und es war zwecklos, nur so zu tun als ob, da er ihn oft zu den Artikeln befragte und seine Meinung zu bestimmten Themen wissen wollte. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Theodore Goldstein es nur gut meinte. Er wollte Anthony so früh wie möglich auf die spätere Übernahme des Familiengeschäfts vorbereiten. Immerhin gehörte den Goldsteins jede zweite Apotheke oder Ingredienzienhandlung auf der Insel, und es gab kaum eine Zaubertrankzutat, die nicht durch ihre Hände ging. Das dichte Netz ihrer Handelsbeziehungen erstreckte sich auch über den Kontinent und reichte bis nach Asien, Afrika und Übersee. Eigentlich konnte Anthony dankbar sein, dass er nur den _Daily Prophet_ lesen musste und nicht – wie sein Vater – die halbe internationale Zaubererpresse.

Natürlich wollte sein Vater nur sein Bestes. Als Halbblut würde er es in den traditionelleren Kreisen schwer genug haben, auch wenn das erhebliche Vermögen und der alte und respektierte Name der Goldsteins über viele Vorurteile hinweghelfen würden. Aber nur, wenn er sich auch richtig zu benehmen wusste und intelligente Konversation machen konnte. Er hatte es gelernt, wie auch seine Mutter es hatte lernen müssen. Kathryn Goldstein war eine geborene Smith. Und leider nicht aus der gleichnamigen reinblütigen Familie, sondern muggelstämmig. Sein Großvater hätte seinen Vater beinahe enterbt, als er von der Affäre seines Sohnes mit einem »Schlammblut« erfahren hatte. Nur Anthonys Geburt – so hatte er aus einem Streit seiner Eltern geschlossen, den er als Kind belauscht hatte – hatte dies verhindert. Und jetzt war er geradezu vernarrt in seinen Enkel und überhäufte ihn bei jedem Besuch und zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Anlässen mit Geschenken. Solange es seinen Großvater gab, würde es niemand wagen, Anthony wegen seiner Abstammung allzu offen anzugreifen. Nicht, wenn ihm etwas an einer normalen Lebenserwartung lag. Großvater gehörte zu den drei größten lebenden Zaubertrankmeistern Britanniens – neben dem weltberühmten Nicholas Flamel und Severus Snape, der bald Anthonys Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts sein würde.

Ein lauter Fluch riss Anthony aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Vater warf die Zeitung hin, stand mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung vom Tisch auf und eilte aus dem Frühstücksraum. Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

»Was sollte denn das?«

Anthony nahm sich den _Daily Prophet_ und suchte den Artikel, über den sein Vater sich offensichtlich derart echauffiert hatte, dass es ihn nicht auf seinem Stuhl gehalten hatte.

Nach minutenlanger Lektüre hatte er den Stein des Anstoßes entdeckt.

»Bunyips«, informierte er seine Mutter. »Eine ganze Kolonie ist aus einem Reservat entkommen. Die Preise sind schon gestiegen. Und wir haben keinen direkten Lieferanten in Australien, und die Zwischenhändler werden jeden Preisanstieg bestimmt verdoppeln.«

Seine Mutter war unbeeindruckt. In ihren Augen gab es keine Entschuldigung für schlechtes Benehmen.

»Das kann uns richtig Geld kosten, obwohl es nur ein Spartengeschäft ist.« Er überschlug ihr Handelsvolumen an Bunyip-Produkten. »Eine Verdopplung der Preise könnte uns einen vier- bis fünfstelligen Betrag kosten, wenn wir nicht schnell reagieren.«

»Sehr gut!« Sein Vater war wieder ins Esszimmer getreten und hatte die letzten Worte gehört. »Und wie sollte unsere Reaktion deiner Meinung nach aussehen?«, fragte er, während er wieder am Tisch Platz nahm. Er wirkte zufrieden. Er hatte also bereits die wichtigsten Maßnahmen ergriffen.

Anthony musste nicht lange nachdenken. Auf solche Planspiele wurde er seit Jahren trainiert. »Kurzfristig müssen wir unsere Endpreise erhöhen. Mindestens um ein Viertel. Damit sollten wir vorläufig auf der sicheren Seite sein. Ansonsten bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Situation genau zu beobachten und im Ernstfall so schnell wie möglich unsere Preise anzupassen. Auf lange Sicht brauchen wir einen oder mehrere Lieferanten vor Ort, mit denen wir langfristige Verträge abschließen können.« Sein Vater schien einen Einwand zu haben, aber Anthony sprach schnell weiter. »Wenn das wegen der Zoll- und Ausfuhrbeschränkungen unmöglich ist, müssen wir eben ein Tochterunternehmen gründen, das als virtueller Zwischenhändler fungiert. So ähnlich wie in unserem Japangeschäft.«

Jetzt lächelte sein Vater ihn stolz an. »Eine sinnvolle Strategie. Bei der Umsetzung könnte es gewisse Probleme geben, aber als Strategievorschlag brauchbar.«

Anthony war erleichtert. »Sinnvoll« und »brauchbar« stellten aus dem Mund seines Vaters ein großes Lob dar. Das sollte ihn für heute vor weiteren Lektionen bewahren.

»Darf ich aufstehen?«, fragte er trotzdem vorsichtshalber.

Sein Vater nickte ihm nur abwesend zu, wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft, während seine Mutter »Natürlich, mein Schatz« antwortete.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch über zwei Stunden hatte, bevor sein Privatlehrer kam, um ihn auf Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Mit gemessenen Schritten verließ er das Esszimmer und rannte dann zum Gartenschuppen. An einem so herrlichen Morgen wie heute konnte man nur eines tun: Fliegen!

* * *

Fred schaffte es nur knapp, dem heranschießenden Klatscher auszuweichen und ihn nach einer Seitenrolle zurück zu George zu schlagen. »Nicht schlecht!«, schrie er ihm hinterher. Und ließ noch einmal den Horizont tanzen, um den zweiten Klatscher präziser und kraftvoller treffen zu können. Er schlug ihn dahin, wohin das nächste Ausweichmanöver George bringen sollte. Dann wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, der ihm in Strömen ins Gesicht lief und inzwischen schon in den Augen brannte. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel, und die Thermik machte sich allmählich störend bemerkbar. Sie absolvierten ihr Treibertraining nun schon seit ein paar Stunden. Immerhin war in drei Wochen der erste Schultag, und bisher hatten sie sich mehr um ihre diversen _Projekte_ als um Quidditch gekümmert.

Viele Treiber wären von Freds zweitem Klatscher von ihren Besen geholt worden, aber George sah die Falle und machte kein Ausweichmanöver. Er duckte sich unter dem ersten Klatscher weg, ließ ihn weiterfliegen und retournierte ihn mit einem Rückhandschlag, als er in einem Bogen wieder zu ihm zurückkommen wollte. Der zweite war unterdessen harmlos an ihm vorbeigezogen und jagte, nach einem mächtigen Schlag, dem ersten Klatscher hinterher, allerdings mit größerer Geschwindigkeit als dieser. Nun kamen beide fast gleichzeitig, jedenfalls nicht weit genug auseinander, um sie getrennt abzuwehren, auf Fred zu. Eine Situation, die jeder Treiber kannte und zutiefst missbilligte. Man hatte nur zwei Chancen: Entweder wich man zurück und versuchte – gewissermaßen auf der Flucht –, sich der Klatscher einzeln zu entledigen, oder man wagte den Versuch, beide mit einem einzigen Schlag zu treffen, wobei man aber meist nur mit einem der Klatscher zielen konnte – wenn man überhaupt traf – und der andere als Querschläger in zufälliger Richtung übers Spielfeld flog.

Aber Fred wäre nicht Fred gewesen, wenn er den aggressiveren Spielzug nicht wenigstens versucht hätte. Und er gelang auch – beinahe. Eigentlich lief alles perfekt, nur war einer der Klatscher nicht auf das Holz des Schlägers, sondern auf das dünne Leder seines rechten Handschuhs getroffen. Und damit leider auch auf die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand, die im Weg gewesen war, weil er den Schlag beidhändig hatte ausführen müssen. Fast hätte er auch noch den Schläger fallen lassen. Er fluchte, rief seinem Bruder »Schluss!« zu und lenkte seinen Besen zur Erde.

Er zog vorsichtig seine verschwitzten Handschuhe aus und untersuchte seine Rechte. Sie war noch nicht geschwollen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wenigstens schien nichts gebrochen. Als Treiber hatte er naturgemäß Erfahrung mit gebrochenen Knochen. Auch war seine Hand noch voll beweglich und tat nicht einmal sehr weh. Aber auch da wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass die Schmerzen nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden. »Scheiße!«, sagte er zu niemandem im Besonderen. Und die Welt im Allgemeinen konnte ruhig wissen, was er von dieser Sache hielt.

George hatte mittlerweile die Klatscher aus der Luft gepflückt und sie in ihrem Kasten verstaut. Jetzt kam er zu Fred und sah ihn besorgt an. »Was gebrochen?«

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. »Glaub' nicht.«

Auch George sah sich die Hand genau an und nickte dann zum Haus hin. »Eis«, lautete sein Rat.

Während Fred zum »Fuchsbau« ging, holte George den Ballkasten und die Schläger, verstaute Besen und Ausrüstung im Schuppen und folgte ihm dann ins Haus. Als er durch die Tür trat, hörte er die besorgte Stimme ihrer Mum und den beschwichtigenden Ton von Freds Stimme und musste grinsen. Im Moment hatten sie gleich mehrere Steine bei ihrer Mum im Brett. Dass sie einen Übungszauberstab für Ginnys organisiert und ihn ihr gestern, zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag, geschenkt hatten, wäre allein schon Grund genug für Molly Weasley, die ihr einziges Mädchen und Nesthäkchen abgöttisch liebte, ihrer »missratenen Doppelbrut« einiges zu verzeihen. Aber da sie gestern außerdem auf jeden Streich verzichtet hatten, war sie heute weich wie Butter im Brennpunkt einer Lupe an einem Sommertag. Nur Ginny war ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen, dass Ron verschont werden sollte. Aber vor die Wahl zwischen einem Übungszauberstab und einer Begrünung Rons gestellt, hatte sie sich vernünftigerweise für das dauerhaftere Geschenk entschieden. Sollte die Herkunft des Stabs jedoch jemals ruchbar werden, waren sie auf jeden Fall gut beraten, auf schnellstem Weg das Land zu verlassen und irgendwo ein neues Leben unter falschen Namen anzufangen, da gab sich George keinen Illusionen hin. Das Geheimnis des Übungsstabs sollten sie lieber mit ins Grab nehmen. An dem Tag, an dem ihre Mum erfuhr, dass sie damit fünfzehn Galleonen und elf Knuts Reingewinn erzielt hatten, sollten sie ihre weltlichen Angelegenheiten besser schon geregelt haben. Aber bis dahin konnten sie ein paar Tage lang nichts falsch machen, und ihre Mum würde jeden, der auch nur entfernt Kritik an ihren Zwillingen übte, so mit Flüchen eindecken, dass der – hypothetische – arme Tropf um die Gnade betteln würde, ihren geliebten Söhnen die Füße küssen zu dürfen.

Fünfzehn Galleonen, dachte er, während er die Quidditch-Sachen in ihren Schrank räumte, und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Bill und Charlie hatten jeweils glatte fünf Galleonen geschickt. Es konnte ihnen nicht schlechtgehen, wenn sie derart mit Gold um sich werfen konnten. Ihre Mum hatte ihnen vier Galleonen mit den Worten »Von eurem Vater« überreicht, aber sie wussten alle, wer die spärlichen und chronisch knappen Finanzmittel der Weasleys kontrollierte. Percy, der Geizhals, hatte nur fünfzehn Sickel springen lassen, bloß weil er angeblich »schon lang ein Geschenk für Ginny« besorgt hatte. Im Vergleich dazu wirkten die zwei Sickel und elf Knuts, die sie Klein Ron abgepresst hatten, beinahe üppig. Wenn er und Fred tatsächlich noch mal soviel auf der hohen Kante gehabt hätten, wäre wirklich einen Übungsstab für Ginny drin gewesen. Doch ihre damaligen Ersparnisse hatten sich auf null Galleonen, zwei Sickel und acht Knuts belaufen. Sie hatten in den letzten drei Wochen ihr »Vermögen« also mehr als verhundertfacht. Und weder Fred noch er konnten sich erinnern, jemals so viel Geld auf einmal zur Verfügung gehabt zu haben. Das Hochgefühl der letzten Tage ergriff wieder von ihm Besitz, und fröhlich pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Mum würde ihre augenblickliche Großzügigkeit schnell wieder vergessen, wenn er verschwitzt und ungeduscht zum Mittagessen erscheinen sollte.

Ähnliche Gedanken hegte auch Fred, der seine Hand in einer Schüssel mit Eiswasser kühlte. Seine Mum werkelte am Herd, zwischen Kochlöffel und Zauberstab nach Bedarf hin und her wechselnd. Es würde heute Eintopf geben. Resteverwertung des gestrigen Geburtstagsessens. Ihre gute Laune musste genutzt werden, während sie noch anhielt. Denn wer konnte wissen, wie lange das sein würde. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigte, dass ein einziges Fehlverhalten die Großzügigkeit ihrer Mum zu einem abrupten Ende bringen konnte. Angesichts dieser nicht gerade unwahrscheinlichen Möglichkeit sollte man das Eisen schmieden, solange es noch heiß war, fand Fred.

»Mum?«, versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, ohne sie vom Kochen abzulenken.

Als Antwort kam nur ein fragendes »Hmm?« von ihr.

»In drei Wochen fängt die Schule wieder an. Und Lee hat uns dieses Jahr noch kein einziges Mal besucht.« Der bittende Unterton seiner Stimme war wohldosiert. »Er könnte doch diese Woche mal vorbeischauen und ein paar Tage bei uns übernachten. Oder vielleicht nächste Woche, wenn dir das lieber ist.«

»Also, ich weiß nicht recht«, setzte seine Mum an.

»Ach komm schon, Mum. Wir versprechen auch, dass wir nichts anstellen. Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass er da ist. Wir kümmern uns um alles.«

Zweifelnd sah ihn seine Mutter an. »Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Lee … wie soll ich es nur sagen … Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch …« Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. »Er ist bestimmt kein schlechter Kerl … und ich habe nichts gegen Muggelstämmige, das weißt du, und es geht auch nicht um seine Haare, obwohl ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann, wie seine Eltern das erlauben können …« Natürlich. Das musste ja kommen. Nur weil Lee sich letztes Jahr Rastas hatte machen lassen. »… aber sein Charakter gefällt mir nun mal nicht! – Es wäre mir einfach lieber, wenn ihr euch nicht so oft mit ihm herumtreiben würdet. Dieser Jordan-Junge hat keinen guten Einfluss auf euch.«

Fred fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. Er sah er seine Mutter an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf aus der Schulter gewachsen. Lee …? Schlechten Einfluss auf ihn und George …?

Molly Weasley blieb bei diesem Anblick erstaunlich lange ernst, aber schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

»Oh, Fred!«, platzte sie heraus und lachte schallend. »Dein Gesicht –« Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen, und Fred fand das nur sehr begrenzt lustig. »Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen!« Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, und Fred war zunehmend indigniert.

»Ich weiß doch, dass ihr zwei meine Teufelsbrut seid. Wegen schlechter Manieren aus der Hölle ausgestoßene Erzdämonen. Verkörperungen des ultimativen Bösen, die nur auf Erden wandeln, um uns arme Sterbliche mit in den Abgrund zu reißen.« Sie tätschelte Fred liebevoll den Kopf.

»Machst du dich über mich lustig, Frau?«, fragte Fred, jetzt tatsächlich beleidigt.

»Aber das würde ich doch nie im Leben wagen!« Ihr Lächeln und ihr Tonfall sagten jedoch das Gegenteil. »Ich müsste ja den Rest –«, sie begann schon wieder zu glucksen, »… den Rest meines Lebens vor eurer Rache zittern.«

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah er seine Mum erbost an.

Sie grinste aber weiter. »Na gut, ich kann den armen Jungen ja sowieso nicht vor euch beschützen, wenn ihr in Hogwarts seid. Also kann er uns genauso gut schon vorher besuchen.«

»Danke«, sagte Fred, es hörte sich jedoch an, als würden ihm ganz andere Wörter auf der Zunge liegen. Mit dem letzten Rest an Würde, den er mühsam zusammenkratzen musste, stand er auf und ging die Treppe hoch. Dass er seine Mutter hinter ihm wieder fröhlich lachen hörte, verbesserte seine Stimmung keineswegs.

* * *

Simon war genervt. Seine Mum sagte zwar inzwischen nichts mehr, aber ihre Blicke waren in letzter Zeit immer besorgt und vorwurfsvoll. Sie missbilligte seinen momentanen »Lebenswandel«, weil sie ihn angeblich für ungesund hielt. Und er musste zugeben, dass er dauernd müde war, aber daran hatte sie ein gerütteltes Maß Mitschuld. Niemand zwang sie, ihn jeden Mittag aus den Federn zu zerren und zum Essen nach unten zu schleifen. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass er so kurz nach dem Aufstehen keinen Hunger hatte. Sie wollte ihn einfach ermüden, damit er wieder in einen – ihrer Ansicht nach – halbwegs normalen Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus verfiel. Die erste Woche hatte sie noch Verständnis gezeigt, wenn er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gelesen hatte. Solche Phasen hatte sie in den Sommerferien schon vorher bei ihm erlebt, jedoch erkannt, dass sie kein Druckmittel besaß, um ihn zu einem anderen Verhalten zu zwingen. Es hatte auch noch nie so lange angehalten wie jetzt, musste er zugeben. Aber sie stichelte schon seit zwei Wochen, er solle doch vernünftig sein. Sie hatte in ihrer Verzweiflung sogar Argumente wie »Schlaf vor Mitternacht« und »regelmäßige Mahlzeiten« ins Feld geführt. Er hatte das gar nicht weiter kommentiert. Nur darauf hingewiesen, dass er ab September sowieso nicht mehr frei über seine Zeit verfügen konnte und dass er sie bis dahin so verbringen wolle, wie er es für richtig halte. Auch davon war seine Mum nicht begeistert gewesen. Er hatte ihr zum Schluss dann doch – des lieben Friedens willen – versprochen, zumindest in der letzten Woche vor Hogwarts wieder »normale« Schlaf- und Essenszeiten einzuhalten. Bis dahin würde er ihre Blicke und Sticheleien einfach ignorieren.

Im Augenblick hatte er sowieso zu viel zu tun, um ihnen groß Beachtung zu schenken. Sein erster Zaubertrank sollte heute Nacht fertig werden. Nun, vielmehr der zweite Versuch, seinen ersten Trank zu brauen, da das Ergebnis des ersten erheblich von der Beschreibung in seinem Schulbuch abgewichen war. Und er hatte keine Erklärung gehabt, warum es nicht geklappt hatte. Er hatte die Anweisungen des Rezepts genau befolgt, soweit das bei ihrer Schwammigkeit möglich war. Zwar waren manche Angaben ausreichend präzise, wie »5 Tropfen Belladonna-Tinktur« oder »1 Unze Ginseng«, andere aber einfach unzureichend. Was sollte »grob zerkleinert« bedeuten und mit welchem seiner drei verschiedenen Messer sollte er den Ginseng denn grob zerkleinern? Das Buch erklärte die verschiedenen Eigenschaften der Zutaten nur sporadisch, nannte kaum Wechselwirkungen der magischen Ingredienzien und schien auch lediglich eine sehr eingeschränkte Auswahl an Standardrezepten zu enthalten. Es machte alles in allem eher den Eindruck einer Gedächtnisstütze für den erfahrenen Tränkebrauer als den einer didaktisch sinnvoll aufbereiteten Einführung ins Brauen von Zaubertränken. Als sein erster Trank, statt durchscheinend weiß zu sein, von einem rötlichen Braun war, zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. Er hatte ihn sicherheitshalber die Toilette hinuntergespült. Und war dann zu seinem zweiten Besuch in der Winkelgasse aufgebrochen. Diesmal war er allein gegangen, und er hatte einen nennenswerten Teil seiner Ersparnisse in Zauberergeld umgetauscht. Das meiste davon hatte er dann, nach einem langen Nachmittag des Stöberns, bei _Flourish & Blotts_ gelassen.

Und die Bücher, die er gekauft hatte, waren jede Galleone wert gewesen. Ein dicker »Almanach der Zaubertrankbereitung« hatte ihn mit dem Handwerk des Tränkebrauens wieder versöhnt. Nur der Name der Autorin weckte in ihm den Wunsch, sich unter der Schädeldecke am Gehirn zu kratzen. Niemand, wirklich niemand auf dem gesamten gottgegeißelten Planeten konnte »Fiola Pothook« heißen! Aber, wie auch immer der richtige Name der Verfasserin lautete, sie hatte auf jeden Fall bessere und gründlichere Arbeit als »Arsenius Jigger« geleistet. Allein die Anhänge, Tabellen und Diagramme waren unbezahlbar. Sie listeten Wirkungen und Wechselwirkungen der magischen Zutaten auf, mit welcher Zubereitungsweise man jene hervorrufen konnte, welche Zutaten als Katalysator wirkten, wie die Vorbehandlung der Ingredienzien zu erfolgen hatte und welche Werkzeuge und Apparate wie zum Einsatz kommen mussten – und vor allem erklärte Mrs. Pothook zu alldem das Warum. Er hatte auch herausgefunden, was bei seinem ersten Versuch schiefgegangen war. Statt den Ginseng mit einem stinknormalen scharfen Stahlmesser zu zerkleinern, hatte er sein silbernes Messer benutzt und damit den magietranszendierenden Sekundäreffekt des Ginsengs verstärkt, während gleichzeitig seine primär heilende und die Wirkung der anderen Zutaten verstärkende Eigenschaft abgeschwächt worden war. Arsenius Jigger hatte diese Kleinigkeit wohl der Erwähnung nicht für wert befunden. Leider enthielt der Almanach nur ein paar vereinzelte Rezepte, die lediglich als Beispiele zur Veranschaulichung einiger Problemstellungen aufgeführt waren. Aber mit seiner Hilfe hatte er vor, ein paar der Rezepte aus dem Schulbuch auszuprobieren. Simons erster Zaubertrank, zweiter Teil, kühlte gerade im Badezimmer im ersten Stock ab. Eine letzte Zutat, die fünf Belladonnatropfen, musste noch behutsam, aber gründlich untergerührt werden – im Uhrzeigersinn. Ein Faktum, das Arsenius Jigger zwar erwähnte, dessen Begründung, um nämlich die schädliche Wirkung der Tollkirsche zu minimieren, Simon aber erst von Fiola Pothook erfahren hatte.

Und nun saß er hier auf dem heruntergeklappten Deckel der Kloschüssel und kam sich lächerlich vor, während er das Thermometer in den Zinnkessel hielt. Die Belladonnatinktur durfte dem Trank erst beigemengt werden, wenn er ausreichend abgekühlt war. Sein Schulbuch war dahingehend erwartungsgemäß vage gewesen; erst mit dem Temperaturindex des Almanachs und dem Wissen um die erwünschte Primärwirkung von Tollkirschen in diesem speziellen Trank hatte er »ausreichend abgekühlt« mit »zwischen 27 und 39 Grad Celsius« übersetzen können. Und da zu seiner Basisausrüstung kein Thermometer gehörte, hatte er das alte Fieberthermometer aus dem Medizinschränkchen zweckentfremdet. Es gab bestimmt einen Zauberspruch, mit dem sich die Temperatur des Tranks einfacher und schneller feststellen ließ, aber, selbst wenn er diesen Spruch gekannt hätte, das Risiko, vom Ministerium beim Zaubern erwischt zu werden, war ihm zu groß.

Endlich hatte die blaue Säule bei 36 Grad aufgehört zu steigen. Simon kippte das Thermometer mehrmals, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er die Temperatur auch korrekt abgelesen hatte. Dann begann er vorsichtig im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren und gab einen Tropfen der Belladonnatinktur nach dem anderen in die bräunliche Flüssigkeit. Mit jedem Tropfen färbte sich diese heller. Als er den letzten gründlich untergerührt hatte, war sie endlich von einem durchscheinenden Weiß. Nun musste der Trank laut Rezept noch sechs Stunden ruhen, bis er gefahrlos konsumiert werden konnte. Und das hieß, dass er heute Nacht seinen ersten Nachtsichttrank ausprobieren würde. Zufrieden legte er die Rührkelle auf den Kesselrand. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er frühestens um halb elf mit dem Abfüllen beginnen konnte. Vorher war er nicht annähernd so aufgeregt gewesen, aber jetzt, da alles gutgegangen zu sein schien, wurde er unruhig und zappelig. Und ärgerte sich darüber, was ihn noch mehr aufregte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Lust zu lesen. Noch sechs Stunden! Er wusste nicht, was er so lange mit sich anstellen sollte. Er musste etwas tun, _irgendetwas_.

Der Lichtzauber, kam es ihm plötzlich. Er hatte doch so bald wie möglich den anderen Lichtzauber ausprobieren wollen. Mit diesem Gedanken eilte er in sein Zimmer und griff sich seinen Zauberstab und die »Hundert Zauber, die das Wizengamot zu verbieten vergessen hat«. Er lief die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und steckte Buch und Zauberstab in eine Tasche, die an der Garderobe hing. Dann ging er zum Arbeitszimmer seiner Mum, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und steckt den Kopf durch, um schnell »He, Mum! Ich geh' noch'n bisschen raus, kann im Moment keine Bücher mehr sehen. Bin auf alle Fälle wieder daheim, bevor's dunkel wird. Bis später!« herunterzurasseln und die Tür wieder zu schließen, bevor sie eine Chance hatte, etwas darauf zu sagen. Wobei es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie es ihm verboten hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Er befürchtete eher, dass sie hätte mitkommen wollen, um noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und da sie generell recht strikt war, was das Einhalten von Vorschriften betraf, konnte er sie bei diesem Experiment wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Er schnappte sich die Tasche von der Garderobe und verließ so schnell wie möglich das Haus. Seiner Mum wäre es zuzutrauen, ihre Arbeit stehen und liegen zu lassen und ihm nachzugehen. Aber er hatte nicht vor, sich einholen zu lassen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er den grünen Hügel hinabgelaufen, auf dem Middlesmoor lag. Da er querfeldein über die Wiesen ging, stand er kurz darauf vor der ersten Kalksteinmauer. Die niedrigen Mauern, die viele Dales von Yorkshire durchzogen, stellten für niemanden ein echtes Hindernis dar. Die meisten Jungs in seinem Alter machten einfach einen Bocksprung über sie hinweg. Er verzichtete darauf, seit er bei seinem ersten Versuch mit einem Fuß an der Mauer hängen geblieben und auf höchst entwürdigende Weise Bekanntschaft mit der Wiese auf der anderen Seite gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich nicht verletzt, wenn man von ein paar Schrammen absah, aber seitdem kletterte er lieber langsam und vorsichtig über die Mauern. Auf diesen Kalksteinen hatte er auch seine ersten freilebenden Eidechsen gesehen. Vorher kannte er Reptilien nur aus dem Zoo, und er war verwundert über diese Miniaturausgaben der Leguane und Warane, die er dort gesehen hatte. Wenn er nicht schon andere Pläne gehabt hätte, wäre er die Mauer entlang gegangen, um auf ihrer Oberseite und in den Spalten und Ritzen nach Eidechsen zu suchen. Wenn man vorsichtig war und sie nicht erschreckte, konnte man sie während ihrer Sonnenbäder fast berühren. Was er aber niemals tat, da er gehört hatte, dass erschreckte Eidechsen ihren Schwanz abwerfen konnten, der dann angeblich als Ablenkungsmanöver weiterzuckte, um den Angreifer zu verwirren. Er hatte es zwar noch nie beobachtet, aber schon einmal ein kleines Stückchen getrockneten Eidechsenschwanz gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen, wo es jetzt zusammen mit allerlei anderem Zeug eines seiner Bücherregale zierte.

Er musste vier Mauern überwinden und die Steine waren, obwohl heller Kalkstein, unangenehm heiß. Das hohe Gras auf der letzten Wiese kitzelte an seinen Waden, und er schwitzte in der brennenden Nachmittagssonne. Ihm grauste jetzt schon vor dem Rückweg und fast bedauerte er, überhaupt aus dem Haus gegangen zu sein. Aber er hatte sein Ziel beinahe erreicht. Vor ihm glitzerte das Wasser des Nidd. An diese Stelle kam kaum jemand, vor allem keine Touristen. Die besuchten lieber das »Höhlchen«, wie er selbst das unbeeindruckende, vom Regenwasser der Jahrmillionen ausgespülte Loch im Kalkgestein von Middlesmoor nannte – allerdings niemals laut.

Ihm Schatten der paar Bäume, die das Ufer an dieser Stelle säumten, zog er sich Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und nahm seinen Zauberstab und das Buch aus der Tasche. Noch einmal las er die Instruktionen genau durch und ging dann mit klopfendem Herzen auf das Ufer zu. Zum Glück war es an dieser Flussbiegung so flach, dass die kurze Hose, die er anhatte, nicht nass werden konnte. Es sei denn, ich rutsche beim Hineinsteigen aus und setzte mich in den Fluss, dachte Simon, der seinen Hang zur Tollpatschigkeit bei körperlichen Aktivitäten aus bitterer Erfahrung kannte. Deshalb stieg er besonders vorsichtig und den Grund nach glitschigen Stellen abtastend in das relativ klare Flusswasser. Es reichte ihm kaum bis zu den Knien. Ein Schwarm winziger, silbrig glänzender Fische floh pfeilschnell aus dem Baumschatten neben ihm. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich, den er zur Sicherheit an der grasbewachsenen Uferböschung abgelegt hatte, bevor er ins Wasser gestiegen war, und suchte einen möglichst sicheren Stand. Dann brachte er den Zauberstab in die vorgeschriebene Ausgangsposition und begann.

»_Lumos!_« Sofort entstieg seinem Stab ein leuchtender Funke und schwebte über ihm. Er hätte diesen Spruch natürlich nicht in fließendem Wasser sprechen müssen. Laut Crepus Skulker wurden Lichtzauber grundsätzlich nicht vom Ministerium überwacht. Er hatte nur mit einem Zauber anfangen wollen, den er schon einigermaßen sicher beherrschte. Sobald er gelesen hatte, dass ein einfaches _Lumos_ vom Ministerium noch nicht einmal erfasst wurde, hatte er mit dem Üben begonnen. Es war ihm aber erst nach über einer Stunde gelungen, eine befriedigende Leuchterscheinung zu erzeugen. Jetzt, im hellen Sonnenlicht, war sein _Lumos_ kaum auszumachen und so beendete er es wieder.

Das nächste Licht würde schwerer werden. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es zu üben. Es hatte ein paar Vorteile gegenüber einem simplen _Lumos_, seine wichtigste Eigenschaft für Simon war aber, dass man mit ihm einen anderen Zauberspruch trainieren konnte, den er unbedingt lernen wollte.

»_Lux Latrox!_« Nichts geschah. Und Simon konnte fühlen, dass keine Spur Magie durch den Zauberstab strömte. Er probierte es noch einmal, sprach deutlich und machte die Bewegungen mit dem Stab so exakt wie möglich. Wieder ohne Ergebnis. Er seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihm andere Zaubersprüche leichter fallen würden, nachdem er den Lumos-Spruch gemeistert hatte. Wenn es wieder eine Stunde oder länger dauerte, bis er diesen Spruch zum Funktionieren brachte, würde das noch ein langer Tag werden. Noch dazu bis zu den Knien im Nidd stehend.

Und es kam ihm auch fast wie eine Stunde vor, bis er endlich einen Effekt des Zaubers spürte. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Versuche er gebraucht hatte, ab dem zwanzigsten hatte er aufgehört mitzuzählen. Aber plötzlich und ohne dass er bewusst etwas anders gemacht hätte als die unzähligen Male zuvor, spürte er die Magie in seinen Zauberstab fließen und als blassen Funken an seiner Spitze kondensieren. Sekundenlang blieb der Funke sichtbar und löste sich dann wieder in Nichts auf.

Er wartete eine Weile. Man konnte nicht ausschließen, dass dieser Skulker ein Scharlatan war und dass das Ministerium diesen Magiegebrauch registriert hatte. Aber als minutenlang nichts geschah – und die schriftlichen Verwarnungen des Ministeriums kamen angeblich nahezu instantan bei den Delinquenten an – entschied er sich, den Zauber zu wiederholen.

Als er sein »_Lux Latrox_« ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er sofort, dass es diesmal geklappt hatte. Das Diebeslicht, das nur für seinen Beschwörer sichtbar war, stieg hell und strahlend von seinem Zauberstab auf. Sein Leuchten kam ihm intensiver und durchdringender vor als das normale Lumos-Licht. Er konnte es selbst im Sonnenschein deutlich ausmachen, was wohl daran lag, dass es von einer dunklen Corona umgeben war.

Damit hatte er den ersten Schritt getan. Nun war es an der Zeit, die Spruchkombination auszuprobieren, die auch andere Sprüche vor einer Erfassung durch die Überwachungszauber des Ministeriums schützen konnte. Und wenn die Sache schnell klappen sollte, würde er sich nicht beschweren. Mittlerweile taten seine Füße vom Stehen auf den Steinen im Flussbett weh, und das Wasser, das er anfangs noch als angenehm kühl empfunden hatte, schien ihm jetzt kalt an der Grenze zu eisig. Außerdem zogen sich am Horizont die ersten Wolken zusammen. Wahrscheinlich würde es später gewittern. Er beschloss, so schnell wie möglich dieses Experiment erfolgreich zu beenden und zurück nach Hause zu laufen. Inzwischen hatte er wieder große Lust, sich mit einem Buch gemütlich auf ein Sofa zu lümmeln und die praktischen Seiten der Magie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu erforschen.

Aber ein paar Versuche musste er auf jeden Fall machen, oder sein Ausflug wäre sinnlos gewesen. Also brachte er seinen Zauberstab wieder in Ausgangsposition und konzentrierte sich.

»_Sine Testis! Lux Latrox!_« Das Diebeslicht stieg wie schon zuvor auf, ansonsten war kein Effekt zu bemerken. Und Simon war nicht sonderlich unglücklich darüber. Zwar verstand die Magie offensichtlich kein Latein, wenn man das unsinnige Gestammel betrachtete, aus dem die meisten Zaubersprüche zu bestehen schienen, was aber nur sicherstellen würde, dass keine Ziegel oder Scherben weggezaubert würden. Die und das Zeugen hingegen lagen für seinen Geschmack einfach zu nahe beieinander. Und so verlockend die Aussicht war, einen Zauberspruch ohne nachverfolgbare Spuren intonieren zu können, so unangenehm war der Gedanke an die vorstellbare Nebenwirkung. Er hing nun mal an _allen_ seinen Körperteilen. Und er konnte sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass ein Wegzaubern speziell _dieser_ Körperteile besonders unangenehm, peinlich und schmerzhaft wäre. Laut der »Magischen Theorie« war es zwar unmöglich, dass ein Zauberspruch entgegen dem ausdrücklichen Willen des Zaubernden wirkte, aber er wusste nicht, inwieweit er den Ausführungen eines Mr. _Waffling_ Vertrauen schenken konnte. Aber wo er nun schon mal hier war … Er beendete das Diebeslicht und machte einen neuen Versuch.

»_Sine Testis! Lux Latrox!_« Wieder ohne Erfolg. Er würde sich noch zwanzig Versuche geben und, wenn sich bis dahin kein Ergebnis gezeigt hatte, an einem anderen Tag weiterüben. Es war bestimmt keine Feigheit, die ihn veranlasste, sich dieses Limit zu setzen. Es wurde sonst einfach zu spät. Und er bekam langsam doch ein bisschen Hunger. Ja, genau. Schließlich hatte er heute schon einiges geleistet und sich eine Pause verdient.

Nach seinem siebzehnten Zauberversuch begann er sich zu entspannen. Nur noch drei Mal, dachte er. Aber der achtzehnte Durchgang brachte eine Überraschung. Er bemerkte bereits beim »Sine«, dass die Magie diesmal anders in den Zauberstab und wieder aus ihm heraus strömte. Leider konnte er das Ergebnis nicht sehen, da ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Er wurde zum Glück sofort wieder wach, als er mit dem Gesicht in das kalte Wasser des Nidd klatschte. Prustend und schnaubend kniete er im Fluss und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Er schluckte ein bisschen Flusswasser, schaffte es aber seinen Zauberstab zu fassen zu bekommen, bevor dieser abgetrieben werden konnte. Er kam prustend hoch und stand zitternd, wie ein begossener Pudel im Fluss. Seine rechtes Knie blutete und sein linker Handballen war aufgeschrammt. Eine kurze panische Untersuchung beruhigte in hinsichtlich seiner übrigen Körperteile. Alles war an seinem Platz. Dafür und dass das unwürdige Schauspiel, das er gerade geboten hatte, keine Zuschauer gehabt hatte, war er extrem dankbar.

Mühsam zog er sich an der Uferböschung hoch und krabbelte aus dem Fluss. Dann setzte er sich erschöpft unter einen Baum und wrang seine nasse Kleidung aus, so gut er konnte. Das Buch hatte zwar gewarnt, dass es sich um einen kräftezehrenden, anspruchsvollen Zauber handelte, aber die Möglichkeit einer Ohnmacht nicht erwähnt. »Ich hätte ertrinken können«, flüsterte Simon vor sich hin und ließ sich von seinem Schock in eine wohltuende Hysterie hineingleiten.

Doch auch diese wich resignierter Erschöpfung, als er sich aufrappelte, um den Rückweg anzutreten. Der Hügel, auf dem Middlesmoor lag, schien ihm meilenweit entfernt. Nun, er _war_ meilenweit entfernt, wenn man es genau nahm. Sein Magen knurrte laut. Mühsam schleppt er sich und seine Sachen über die erste Wiese. Als er vor der ersten Steinmauer stand, hätte er am liebsten geheult. Ein Gutes hatte die Sache, überlegte er. Seine Mum würde sich freuen, dass er zu einer »menschenwürdigen« Zeit ins Bett ging. Aber er musste vorher noch den Nachtsichttrank abfüllen. Probieren würde er ihn aber erst morgen. Für heute hatte er von jeder Art Magie die Nase gestrichen voll. Die ersten Blitze und das Donnern des Sommergewitters ignorierte er. Dann setzte der Hagel ein.

* * *


	4. At The Stations – One By One

* * *

**4. At The Stations ****– One By One  
**(Locomotive Breath – Jethro Tull)

* * *

Mr. Boot wuchtete die schwere Truhe in den Kofferraum. Sie passte wie angegossen, was auch erklärte, warum er sich die Finger einklemmte und lautstark zu fluchen begann. Terry war froh, dass sein Vater eine Entschuldigung gefunden hatte, sich Luft zu machen. Wenigstens war das bedrückende Schweigen durch irgendetwas unterbrochen worden. Auch Mrs. Boot schien das zu spüren und eilte zu ihrem Mann, um ihn zu fragen, ob er sich schlimm wehgetan hätte und ob nicht lieber sie fahren solle. Mr. Boot brummte verneinend und wies auf seinen immer noch stark ausgeprägten Lebenswillen hin. Im Befehlston forderte er sie und Terry auf, endlich einzusteigen. Nachdem sie Terry auf dem Rücksitz Platz hatte nehmen lassen, klappte Mrs. Boot den Beifahrersitz wieder nach vorn und setzte sich. Mr. Boot tappte bereits ungeduldig – oder nervös – mit seinen Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Beim Anfahren legte er den Gang nicht richtig ein, und das Getriebe deutete sein Missfallen mit einem kurzen Aufkreischen an. Mr. Boot fluchte wieder und warf dem Rückspiegel einen anklagenden Blick zu, als wäre das alles allein Terrys Schuld.

Terry wich den Augen seines Vaters aus und sah aus dem Seitenfenster. Die grauen Häuserblocks, die vorbeizogen, würde er nicht vermissen. Trotzdem hatte er zwiespältige Gefühle bei dem Anblick. Er war hier aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen. Alle seine Freunde wohnten hier. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, sein Vorstadtviertel zu verlassen. Jedenfalls nicht in der überschaubaren Zukunft. Auf keinen Fall hatte er vorgehabt, aus London weg und in eine Privatschule zu gehen, wo er keinen Menschen kannte. Mrs. Boot war natürlich begeistert gewesen. Dass es sich um eine Zaubererschule handelte, hatte sie nicht gestört. Allein schon die Idee, ihr Sohn könne ein privates Internat besuchen, hatte sie in Entzücken versetzt. Normalerweise hätten sich die Boots das niemals leisten können, und Terrys Noten waren zu schlecht für ein Stipendium. Eine solche Ausbildung für ihren Sohn hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, aber den Gedanken daran ins Reich der unerfüllbaren Träume verbannt. Daher war das Angebot des Zaubereiministeriums bei ihr auf offene Ohren gestoßen. Untertreibung des Jahres, dachte Terry. Sie war Feuer und Flamme für die Sache. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass er für Hogwarts nur infrage kam, weil er ein Zauberer war. Oder ob sie diese Tatsache einfach verdrängte. Wahrscheinlich machte es für sie keinen Unterschied. Eine Privatschule war eine Privatschule. Und die »richtigen Kreise«, mit denen er dort in Kontakt kommen sollte, gab es bestimmt auch unter Zauberern.

Sein Vater hatte – erwartungsgemäß – genau entgegengesetzt reagiert. Es hätte schon an ein Wunder gegrenzt, wenn sich seine Eltern mal in einem Punkt einig gewesen wären. Streit war der Kitt, der ihre Ehe zusammenhielt. Streit und er, Terry war sich dessen voll bewusst. Wenn er künftig einen Großteil des Jahres nicht da sein würde, konnte es zu Hause zu Mord und Totschlag kommen. Vielleicht nicht buchstäblich, aber das Wort »Scheidung« war schon mehr als einmal gefallen, wenn sich seine Eltern mal wieder in den Haaren gelegen hatten. Solange sie ihren Sohn täglich vor Augen hatten, würde es nicht so weit kommen; zumindest hoffte Terry das. Aber wenn er weg war und nicht mehr den Puffer, das ausgleichende Element, zwischen ihnen spielte, wer konnte sagen, was dann passieren würde. Und die Geschichte mit Hogwarts war genau der richtige Aufhänger für einen langandauernden, erbitterten Streit. Sein Vater hatte sich sogar geweigert, mit in die Winkelgasse gekommen. Er wollte mit dieser ganzen »verrückten Idee« nichts zu tun haben und hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er es lieber sähe, wenn sein Sohn weiterhin auf seine normale Schule ginge und nach einer normalen Ausbildung eine normale Arbeit fände und ein normales Leben führte. Wie er selbst es auch getan hatte. Das Letztere hatte er zwar nicht gesagt, aber es hatte in all seinen Worten und seinem Benehmen mitgeschwungen. Mr. Boot hielt nichts von Leuten, die »etwas Besseres« sein wollten. Und Mrs. Boot hielt nichts von Leuten, die sich »nicht weiterentwickeln« wollten.

Terry sah die letzten bekannten Straßenzüge an sich vorbeiziehen. Es war zu spät, um umzukehren. Selbst sein Vater würde die Sache jetzt durchziehen, auch wenn er dagegen war. Aber er hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihn nach King's Cross zu fahren. Vielleicht ein Kompromissangebot, vielleicht wollte er sich auch nur von Terry verabschieden. Trotzdem Terry kam das plötzliche Nachgeben seines Vaters beinahe unheimlich vor. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass dieser den Besuch von Hogwarts in irgendeiner Weise unterstützen würde, auch wenn es sich nur um die Fahrt zum Bahnhof handelte. Er hatte zwar aufgehört, seine Einwände laut zu äußern, da sich seine Mutter in Erziehungsfragen immer durchsetzte und keinerlei Bereitschaft zum Einlenken gezeigt hatte, doch sein Vater war sehr erfahren in allen Varianten des passiven Widerstands. Terry war sich nicht sicher, ob er heute wirklich am Bahnhof King's Cross ankommen und den Hogwarts-Express besteigen würde. Eine Autopanne war mit ihrer alten Rostlaube jederzeit denkbar und auch glaubwürdiger als ein einfaches Ausgehen des Benzins. Alles Mögliche konnte auf der Fahrt passieren.

Deshalb wunderte sich Terry, als sie ohne Zwischenfall den Bahnhof erreichten. Sollte sein Vater tatsächlich klein beigegeben haben? Das wäre ein seltenes Ereignis; keine echte Premiere, aber ausreichend selten, um sich den Tag rot im Kalender anzustreichen. Er hob sogar die Schultruhe wieder aus dem Kofferraum und besorgte einen Gepäckwagen für sie, weigerte sich aber, Terry und seine Mutter zum Bahnsteig zu begleiten. Er wollte im Auto warten, bis Mrs. Boot wieder zurückkäme. Die Abschiedszeremonie bestand aus einem lapidaren »Mach's gut, Terry! Wir sehen uns spätestens Weihnachten wieder!« und einer kurzen Umarmung, während der er Terry vielsagend zublinzelte. Terry wusste zwar nicht, was dieses Blinzeln zu bedeuten hatte, aber er vermutete, dass sein Vater noch etwas in petto hatte, um die Abreise seines Sohnes nach Hogwarts zu verhindern. Terry hatte nichts dagegen, konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wie sein Vater das jetzt noch anstellen wollte. In ein paar Minuten würde er im Zug sitzen. Es war ihm egal, so oder so. Vielleicht war es sogar das Beste, wenn er zu Hause blieb. Aber seine Mutter würde ausrasten, und wahrscheinlich würde wieder das Wort »Scheidung« fallen. Im Vergleich dazu kam es Terry unwichtig vor, ob er nun auf diese dumme Schule ging oder nicht. Er konnte sowieso nichts tun, da er den Plan seines Vaters – wenn er denn einen hatte – nicht kannte. Also sagte auch er »Bis Weihnachten dann!« und umarmte ihn. Dann folgte er seiner Mutter, die den Gepäckwagen in den Bahnhof schob.

Mrs. Boot eilte mit großen Schritten voran und steuerte zielstrebig auf Bahnsteig 9 zu. Dort erst drehte sie sich zu Terry um. Ihre Augen glitzerten feucht, genau, wie Terry befürchtet hatte.

»Hier, nimm!«, sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und hielt Terry die Fahrkarte hin. Er sah das Stück bunter Pappe erstaunt an. Er hatte die Fahrkarte gestern Abend zuoberst in seine Truhe gepackt, um sie leichter erreichen zu können, falls er sie bräuchte. Wobei der Fahrschein eigentlich nur dazu dienen sollte, den Erstklässlern das Durchdringen der Barriere zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu erlauben, und er hatte sich gedacht, dass er das auch in seiner Truhe tun würde. Jemand – und Terry glaubte zu wissen wer – musste ihn wieder herausgenommen haben.

»Aber Mum …!«, sagte Terry und legte all seine Bedenken in diesen Appell. Ihre erste Träne löste sich und lief ihr die Wange hinunter.

»Nimm!«, befahl Mrs. Boot, ohne auf seinen drängenden Tonfall zu achten. »Ich kümmere mich schon um deinen Vater. Wir kommen zurecht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Terry!«

Es klang nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Terry grauste es bei dem Gedanken an den Streit, der unausweichlich folgen musste, sobald sein Vater begriff, dass seine Mutter die Fahrkarte – die nur er genommen haben konnte – gefunden und ihm wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Warum hatte er sie nicht gleich vernichtet? Vermutlich hatte er geplant, sie »zufällig« zu finden, nachdem sie einige Zeit vergeblich nach ihr gesucht hätten. Terry hätte am liebsten losgeheult. Aber dann hätte seine Mutter nur noch mehr geweint. Terry schluckte schwer, nahm die Fahrkarte und steckte sie ein, hasste sich aber dabei. Verdammtes Hogwarts! Warum hatte das passieren müssen? War sein Leben bisher zu einfach gewesen und hatte Gott beschlossen, es ihm ein bisschen schwerer zu machen? Er konnte froh sein, wenn er in ein paar Monaten noch ein Zuhause hatte, zu dem er über die Weihnachtsferien würde zurückkehren können.

Jetzt kniete sich seine Mutter auch noch hin und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Die Tränen rannen ihr mittlerweile ungehindert übers Gesicht. Sie gab ihm einen dicken Kuss.

»Es wird alles gut, Terry«, flüsterte sie ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme ins Ohr. »Wir sind stolz auf dich, mein Junge, vergiss das nie!« Sie küsste ihn noch einmal auf Stirn und Backen. Terrys Kloß im Hals wurde immer dicker und seine Augen brannten, während nun auch aus ihnen die ersten Tränen zu kullern begannen.

»Jetzt geh schon. Na los!« Seine Mutter stand auf und gab ihm einen sanften Schubs in Richtung Gepäckwagen.

Nur langsam, wegen seiner verschwommenen Sicht und weil er sich immer wieder umblickte, schob Terry den Gepäckwagen auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen zu. Aber Mrs. Boot konnte ihn schon nach ein paar Metern nicht mehr ausmachen, als die Zauber in Kraft traten, die die Blicke der Muggel von der Barriere zu Gleis 9 ¾ ablenken sollten. Sie wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Parkplatz, wo Mr. Boot im Auto wartete.

* * *

»Ja, Mum.« Simon war peinlich berührt. Natürlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er nicht auf diese verrückte Zaubererschule gemusst hätte. Und ihm war klar, dass seine Mum ihn vermissen würde. Schließlich würde er sie ebenfalls vermissen. Das alles war aber noch kein Grund, in der Öffentlichkeit die Fassung zu verlieren. Geschweige denn, in Tränen auszubrechen. Wenigstens ging es nicht nur ihm so, erkannte er, als er ein paar Meter weiter einen Jungen sah, der gerade von seiner weinenden Mutter abgeknutscht wurde.

»Und versprich mir regelmäßig zu schreiben!« Dabei neigte seine Mum eigentlich wirklich nicht zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen.

»Ja, Mum.« Jetzt hatte es die andere Mutter geschafft, ihren Sohn auch noch zum Weinen zu bringen. Ein schauderhaftes Schauspiel. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm das Gleiche passierte. »Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich benehmen werde. Und dass ich regelmäßig schreib'.« Regelmäßig konnte alles Mögliche heißen. Der Halley'sche Komet durchquerte regelmäßig das Sonnensystem. Alle sechsundsiebzig Jahre oder so. Aber damit würde sich seine Mum kaum zufriedengeben. Er würde anfangs mindestens wöchentlich schreiben müssen. Später konnte er vielleicht auf ein Mal im Monat reduzieren, wenn er auf sein Lernpensum hinwies und behauptete, einfach nicht genug Zeit zu haben, um so oft einen Brief zu verfassen. Wobei das möglicherweise die Wahrheit sein würde, was er aber bezweifelte.

»Äh, ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen, wenn ich noch einen guten Platz bekommen will.« Er wusste, dass seine Mutter wusste, dass das eine Ausrede war. Sie waren mehr als rechtzeitig aufgebrochen. Zuerst per Flohnetz nach London in die Winkelgasse und dann mit einem normalen Taxi zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Was für ein Wahnsinn! Zuerst war er ein paar Hundert Kilometer nach Süden gereist, um dann mit dem Zug an seinem Ausgangspunkt vorbei ein paar Hundert Kilometer nach Norden zu fahren. Eine Nonstop-Fahrt von London bis in die schottischen Highlands. Absoluter Wahnsinn! Innerlich kam er aus dem Kopfschütteln gar nicht mehr heraus, seit er mit der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt getreten war. Oder vielmehr, seit die Zaubererwelt mit ihm in Kontakt getreten war.

»Ja, es wird Zeit.« Seine Mum ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie seine Ausrede durchschaute, wofür er ihr dankbar war. Sie gab ihm einen relativ würdevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihm nochmals durchs Haar. »Bis Weihnachten!«

»Bis Weihnachten, Mum!« erwiderte Simon und begann den Gepäckwagen auf die magische Barriere zuzuschieben. Er drehte sich nicht um und schritt schnell auf die Absperrung zu. Er hoffte, seine Mum würde ihre Emotionalität überwinden, sobald er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Jetzt war sowieso nichts mehr zu ändern. Außerdem fing auch der Unterricht an ihrer Schule bald wieder an, und die Arbeit würde sie schon ablenken.

Die Barriere schien ihm einen Augenblick lang Widerstand leisten zu wollen, gab dann aber plötzlich nach und ließ ihn auf das Gleis 9 ¾ stolpern.

Das Erste, was er sah, waren die knallroten Waggons des Zuges. Das Zweite die Dampflok am anderen Ende. Eine echte Dampflokomotive. Simon meinte seine Mutter »Barock!« ausrufen zu hören. Ein rotgoldener Zug, der wie vor hundert Jahren von einer dampfgetriebenen Lokomotive gezogen wurde. Besser gesagt, von einer _scheinbar_ dampfgetriebenen Lokomotive. Bestimmt wurde der Zug von Magie in Bewegung gesetzt. Sonst wäre es unmöglich, ohne Zwischenstopp zum Nachfüllen des Kohletenders und des Wasserkessels, in ein paar Stunden von London bis nach Schottland zu fahren. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, wie das anders als mit Magie zu erklären war. Die Dampfschwaden, die aus dem Schornstein der Lok quollen, mussten eine Illusion sein. Und das war nun wirklich »barock«.

Er schob seinen Gepäckwagen ein Stück weiter, um eventuell nachfolgenden Schülern nicht im Weg zu stehen. Der Bahnsteig war fast leer. Er war ja auch reichlich früh dran. Es musste noch vor halb elf sein. Vor einem der hinteren Waggons saß der Junge, den seine Mutter zum Heulen gebracht hatte, auf seinem Gepäckwagen und starrte mit rotgeweinten Augen ins Leere. Simon sah schnell wieder weg und bemühte sich, keine Notiz von dessen peinlichem Zustand zu nehmen. Er wollte seinen Wagen zügig an ihm vorbeischieben, als der Junge ein nebenhöhlenerschütterndes Schniefen von sich gab. Ihn schauderte fast vor Mitleid, und so zog er das Päckchen Taschentücher hervor, das ihm seine Mum erst vor wenigen Minuten als Zeichen ihrer nichtendenwollenden Fürsorge überflüssigerweise in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Im Vorbeigehen warf er es neben den Jungen auf dessen Schultruhe, darum bemüht, jeden Augenkontakt mit ihm zu vermeiden. Er ging einen Waggon weiter, bevor er seine eigene Truhe vom Gepäckwagen hievte. Sie kam ihm wesentlich schwerer als zwölf Kilo vor, aber vielleicht lag das nur an ihrer Unhandlichkeit. Er schob seinen Gepäckwagen in eine schon angefangene Reihe und fragte sich, wie die leeren Wagen wieder auf den Bahnhof zurückkommen würden. Na, ihm konnte es egal sein. Jemand würde sich schon darum kümmern.

Dann stieg er rückwärts, seine Truhe mühsam über die Trittstufen des Einstiegs hinter sich herziehend, in den Wagen ein. Als er sie endlich hineingezerrt hatte, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal, was um Himmels willen so falsch an normalformatigen Koffern war und warum eine Schultruhe zur obligatorischen Ausrüstung gehören sollte. Seiner Meinung nach war das reine Schikane.

Er hob die Truhe auf und bugsierte sie ums Eck in den Gang des Waggons. Natürlich konnte er nur seitwärts gehen. An der ersten Abteiltür setzte er sie ab. Das Abteil war leer, besser konnte es gar nicht laufen. Er schob die Tür auf, stieg über die Truhe ins Abteil, kippte dann die Truhe und zog sie zu sich herein. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch in die Gepäckablage befördern. Der Kampf war heftig, aber kurz. Triumphierend lächelnd ließ er sich auf den Fensterplatz in Fahrtrichtung fallen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass das Abteil nicht allzu voll werden würde, wenn die restlichen Schüler ankamen. Das erste Abteil eines Waggons war kein günstiger Platz, wenn man ein Abteil möglichst für sich allein haben wollte, aber er würde den Teufel tun und seine Truhe weiter im Krebsgang durch den Waggon schleppen. Außerdem konnte er immer noch hoffen, dass, wenn er ein böses Gesicht aufsetzte, ein paar Schüler weitergehen würden in der normalerweise irrigen Hoffnung, dass weiter hinten noch Abteile frei waren. Aber er wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass seine Hoffnung ebenso irrig war. Das erste Abteil wurde auch als Erstes voll, das war leider beinahe ein Naturgesetz.

Ein schlitterndes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen, schreckte ihn auf. Er meinte zu wissen, was diesen Lärm verursacht hatte, und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob er seine Hilfe anbieten sollte. Aber er hatte wirklich keine Lust, einem potentiellen Eindringling auch noch zur Hilfe zu kommen. Als das Geräusch ein zweites Mal erklang, musste er sich schon mehr zusammennehmen. Schließlich wollte er keinen kaltherzigen Eindruck machen. Auch wenn niemand da war, der ihn hätte beobachten können. Beim dritten Mal stand er aber dann doch auf, verließ zögernd sein wunderbar leeres Abteil und ging zum Einstieg. Und bedauerte seine Entscheidung sofort. Auf den Stufen saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, schon wieder der Junge von vorhin, der offensichtlich zu nah am Wasser gebaut hatte. Eine gute Tat zieht um die Welt, dachte Simon. Wann war er eigentlich den Pfadfindern beigetreten?

Er räusperte sich. Als der Junge aufsah, drängte er sich an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Er war eindeutig der Größere, also war es sinnvoller, wenn der Junge im Waggon blieb.

»Mach schon!« Simon war nicht in der Stimmung für Nettigkeiten. Er hob sein Ende der Truhe und wartete ungeduldig, bis der Junge begriffen hatte und das andere Ende anhob. Zusammen trugen sie die Truhe, die _eindeutig_ mehr als zwölf Kilo wog, die Stiegen hoch. Als sie um die Ecke in den Gang einbogen, erkannte Simon den strategischen Fehler, den er gemacht hatte. Da der Junge voranging, hielt er wie selbstverständlich an der ersten Abteiltür. An Simons Abteiltür. Wäre er selbst vorausgegangen, hätte er einfach ein paar Abteile weiter gehen können, so schwer war die Truhe auch wieder nicht. Aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass sich der Junge in sein Abteil zwängte. Zumindest nicht, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Simon gab sich geschlagen. Es sollte wohl so sein. Der andere ging ins Abteil voraus, und Simon kippte die Truhe hinein. Gemeinsam schafften sie es gerade so eben, ihre Last auf der Gepäckablage zu verstauen.

»Danke!«, sagte der Junge und hatte keine Ahnung, wie unzureichend das angesichts der gefühlten Größe von Simons Opfer war. Eilig setzte sich Simon wieder auf seinen Platz, bevor das Schicksal oder der Junge die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihm auch noch seinen Fensterplatz in Fahrtrichtung streitig zu machen.

»Ich bin Terry.« Der Junge sah immer noch aus, als könne er jeden Augenblick zu heulen anfangen. Die dadurch bei ihm ausgelöste Nervosität war Simons einzige Erklärung für seine nun folgende, eindeutig unhöfliche Nachfrage »Terry und wie noch?«, die er noch dazu in einem nicht eben freundlichen Tonfall stellte.

»Terry Boot«, erwiderte der Junge und wurde rot. »Und danke für die Taschentücher«, sagte er noch und machte Anstalten das Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche zu ziehen und es Simon zurückzugeben.

»Behalt sie!« Simons Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Verdammter Stimmbruch! Er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach. »Ich hab genug dabei.«

Erst dann erinnerte er sich an seine Manieren und streckte Terry die Hand entgegen. »Ich heiße Simon Grey. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.«

Der zweite Satz hätte vielleicht überzeugender klingen können, aber Terry schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Er ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und sagte ganz ernsthaft, als würde er es wirklich so meinen, »Mich auch!«, bevor er gegenüber von Simon Platz nahm. Er lächelte dabei sogar ein bisschen, was Simon als Zeichen, dass die Gefahr eines weiteren Tränenausbruchs abgewendet war, sehr begrüßte.

* * *

Luna lachte, als sie mit ihrem Dad durch die Barriere trat. Als sie das Menschengewühl auf Gleis 9 ¾ sah, kicherte sie immer noch. Simon musste erst vor kurzem hier gewesen sein. Das hatte Vor- und Nachteile, aber die Vorteile überwogen ihrer Ansicht nach. Ihr Dad sah sie komisch an. Ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Ihr in Wirklichkeit auch nicht, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Sie würde ihren Dad bis Weihnachten nicht mehr sehen. Und er sie nicht. Wenigstens hatte er Bitzer. Sie nahm seine Hand, um ihn zu trösten. Er seufzte nur. Bisher hatte sie ihn nicht überreden können, aus der großen Villa in den bedeutend kleineren Schwarzen Turm zu ziehen, die frühere Sommerresidenz der Lovegoods. Er meinte, dort gäbe es zu viele Erinnerungen. Sie wusste, dass er dabei an ihre Mum dachte.

Sie gingen ein Stück weiter. Lunas Truhe schwebte hinter ihnen her. Dad hatte sie mit einem Schwebezauber belegt. Er würde nicht lange vorhalten, sollte ihr aber beim Einsteigen und Verstauen der Truhe helfen.

»Xeno!«, erklang plötzlich eine Frauenstimme vor ihnen. »Xeno Lovegood, bist du das?«

Verwirrt sah sich ihr Dad in dem Gewimmel von Kindern, Eltern und Truhen um. Auch Luna hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, und sie liebte das Gefühl.

Eine große Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren trat auf ihren Dad zu. Er schien sie erst nicht zu erkennen, doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. »Kathy! Kathryn Smith!« Er nahm sie bei beiden Händen. »Das muss ja eine Ewigkeit her sein! Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert. Nein!«, unterbrach er sich, »Das ist nicht wahr. Du bist noch schöner geworden!«

Die Frau lachte nur. »Lügner!«

»Nein, wirklich!«, bestand ihr Dad auf seinen Worten, schmunzelte jedoch dabei. »Und wie ist es dir so ergangen? Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war, dass du den kleinen Goldstein geheiratet hast. Heimlich noch dazu!«

»Das stimmt. Und jetzt bringe ich den nächsten kleinen Goldstein zum Hogwarts-Express. Anthony, komm her! Ich will dich jemandem vorstellen«, rief sie einem dünnen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der alles andere als klein auf Luna wirkte.

Der Junge schritt auf sie zu. »Mutter?«

»Anthony, darf ich dir Xenophilius Lovegood, den Herausgeber des ›Quibbler‹, vorstellen. Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts. Xeno, das ist mein Sohn Anthony.«

Höflich schüttelte der Junge die Hand ihres Dads. »Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir? Sie haben also meine Eltern in Hogwarts kennengelernt?«

»Nun«, ihr Dad wirkte gedankenverloren, »eigentlich nur deine Mutter hier. Wir waren zusammen in Ravenclaw.« Er blickte Anthonys Mutter an. »Theodore war zwei Jahre unter uns … in Slytherin.« Ihr Dad und die Frau schienen über einen geheimen Witz zu lächeln, den nur sie verstanden. »Wo ist er überhaupt? Ist er nicht mitgekommen?«

»Das Geschäft«, sagte Mrs. Goldstein. »Zurzeit hat er viel zu tun. Du weißt sicher selbst, wie das ist. Aber willst du uns nicht die junge Dame vorstellen?«

»Ach ja!« Ihr Dad schob sie nach vorn. »Meine Tochter, Luna. Luna, darf ich dir Mrs. Kathryn Sm… äh, Goldstein und ihren Sohn Anthony vorstellen.«

Luna machte ihren besten Knicks. Den Namen Goldstein hatte sie natürlich schon gehört. Sie waren eine alte reinblütige Familie, auf jeden Fall viel älter als die Lovegoods. Und sogar für ein Großes Haus außergewöhnlich reich.

Ihr Dad und Mrs. Goldstein setzten ihre Plauderei in »Weißt du noch?«-Manier fort, während sie wieder zurücktrat, um die beiden Goldsteins in Ruhe zu betrachten. Und der Junge auf der anderen Seite tat augenscheinlich das Gleiche. Er war wirklich hochgeschossen für sein Alter, wenn das sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts sein sollte, und dessen war sie sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher. Und sehr dünn. Sein nackenlanges, tiefschwarzes Haar und seine dunklen Augen ließen ihn noch blasser scheinen, als er sowieso schon war. Aber er hatte trotzdem eine aristokratische Aura an sich. Seine Haltung, sein Gehabe und sein reservierter Gesichtsausdruck ließen ihn wie einen kleinen Prinzen aussehen. Luna hatte früher immer für Prinzen geschwärmt, aber es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie davon geträumt hatte, einen zu heiraten, wenn sie größer war. Vielleicht würde es doch noch passieren, auch wenn dieser Anthony nur wenig mit den Märchenprinzen aus den Geschichten zu tun hatte. Immerhin kamen sie beide aus reinblütigen Familien. Aber soweit wollte sie nicht vorausschauen. Und seit kurzem konnte sie ja hoffen, dass sie es mit etwas Glück nie können würde. Sie stellte sich spaßeshalber trotzdem vor, wie es aussehen musste. Sie mit ihren strohblonden Haaren und der schlaksige Anthony mit seinen pechschwarzen. Die Prinzessin und ihr Märchenprinz. Sie begann zu kichern. Die Goldsteins sahen sie irritiert an, aber ihr Dad war so an ihre Eigenheiten gewöhnt, dass er eine Weile brauchte, bis auch er es bemerkte.

»Wird es nicht langsam Zeit einzusteigen?«, fragte er, um seine offensichtliche Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Aber er hatte recht. Das Gewimmel der Schüler war merklich zurückgegangen, und nur noch ein paar Nachzügler kamen auf den Bahnsteig.

Alle stimmten zu, dass das eine gute Idee sei, und Luna achtete darauf, sich an die Spitze zu setzen. Das war nicht ganz angemessen, aber ihr Dad kannte ihr eigenartiges Verhalten; und Anthony würde es bald kennenlernen, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, was aber im Moment gut möglich war. Irgendetwas an diesem Simon störte ihre Sicht wirklich gründlich und ließ ihre Visionen wunderbar verschwommen erscheinen. Sie sah sich um, ob die anderen ihr auch folgten, und bewunderte ihre seltsame Prozession. Hinter ihr schwebte ihre Truhe, dann kamen ihr Dad und Mrs. Goldstein und den Abschluss bildete Anthony, der seine Truhe vor sich hertrug. Es waren nur ein paar Meter, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Sie hielt vor dem Waggon an und schubste ihre schwebende Truhe mit einem leichten Stoß hinein. Ihr Dad umarmte sie und verabschiedete sich ein letztes Mal von ihr, bevor sie hineinkletterte. Dann half er Anthony noch, seine Truhe über die Trittstufen des Einstiegs zu heben. Sie schubste ihr Gepäck ein Stück in den Gang und wartete, bis auch Anthony sich – natürlich würdevoll – von seiner Mutter verabschiedet hatte. Als er endlich eingestiegen war, sagte sie nur »Komm!« zu ihm und ging voraus. Als ob wir schon verheiratet wären, dachte sie, schaffte es aber diesmal, ernst zu bleiben.

Es waren nur ein paar Schritte, bevor sie das Abteil erreichte. Es saß schon jemand bei ihm, und damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber sie würde sich an Überraschungen gewöhnen müssen. Und in Wirklichkeit freute sie sich darauf. Das war schließlich der Zweck der ganzen Sache, oder? Sie schob die Abteiltür auf, und Simon sah von dem Buch hoch, in das er vertieft gewesen war. Sein Blick, als er sie erkannte, hätte Milch gerinnen lassen können. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich erst jetzt an ihre Prophezeiung, dass sie sich an Bord des Hogwarts-Express wiedersehen würden, wenn er sie überhaupt ernst genommen hatte. Sie trat in das Abteil und beförderte ihre Truhe mit einem Schubs in die Gepäckablage.

»Hi!« sagte sie und musste zur Seite treten, um Platz für Anthony zu machen, der sich mit seiner Truhe ins Abteil kämpfte. Sie half ihm, sie auf die Gepäckablage zu bugsieren und ließ sich dann in den Sitz neben Simon fallen.

»Hi«, setzte sie erneut an. Simon vertiefte sich demonstrativ wieder in sein Buch und tat so, als könne er sie weder sehen noch hören. Sie wandte sich an den Jungen gegenüber, den sie nicht kannte. »Ich bin Luna Lovegood, und das hier«, sie deutete auf Anthony, »ist Anthony Goldstein. Und der unhöfliche Kerl da«, Simon schnaubte, als er das hörte, sah aber nicht von seinem Buch auf, »heißt Simon Grey. Nur dich kenne ich nicht«, schloss sie in fragendem Ton.

»Terry Boot«, antwortete der Junge unsicher.

Dieser Terry war noch kleiner als sie. Und sie hatte weder seinen Namen jemals zuvor gehört noch sein Gesicht gesehen. Sie hätte sich an den wuscheligen, braunen Lockenkopf und die strahlend blauen Augen erinnert, selbst wenn sie ihn nur ein einziges Mal geträumt hätte. Sie _liebte_ solche Überraschungen.

»So, Terry. Und wie kommst du hierher?« Sie sprach eigentlich mehr mit sich selbst als zu dem Jungen. Die anderen, alle drei, sahen sie merkwürdig an. Sogar Simon sah von seinem Buch auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Äh, mit dem Auto?«, antwortete Terry vorsichtig.

»Hmm …«, summte Luna nachdenklich, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, klemmte ihn sich hinters Ohr und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihren Sitz zurück. Einen Moment lang senkte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen über die Gruppe. Dann begann Simon zu kichern. Luna hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte und sah ihn fragend an. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab, gluckste aber weiter, ohne eine Erklärung zu abzugeben. Der Zug pfiff und setzte sich schnaubend in Bewegung. Der Witz schien auf einmal noch lustiger geworden zu sein, denn Simon lachte jetzt laut. Und sah wieder so seltsam dabei aus. Wie beim ersten Mal, als sie ihn in der Winkelgasse hatte lachen sehen. Er schien gar nicht über etwas – oder jemanden – zu lachen, sondern nur so, ganz allgemein. Die beiden anderen warfen ihm jetzt die gleichen verständnislosen Blicke zu, mit denen sie vorhin Luna bedacht hatten. Als auch Luna wieder zu kichern begann, fielen sie leider nicht ein, sondern sahen sich an, als fragten sie sich, in was für eine Gesellschaft sie da bloß geraten waren. Luna hätte es ihnen verraten können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Aber es würde lustiger werden, wenn sie es selbst herausfanden. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das und war froh, es nicht sicher zu wissen.

* * *

»Glaubst du, es ist wirklich 'ne echte Acromantula?«, fragte Fred seinen Zwillingsbruder.

»Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen«, sagte George, der hinter ihm durch den Gang ging. »Wär' schon reichlich gefährlich sich ein Ei zu beschaffen. Da versteht das Ministerium keinen Spaß.«

Sie waren auf der Suche nach Lee Jordan, der angeblich eine Riesenspinne aus den Ferien mitgebracht hatte. Ein Zweitklässler hatte behauptet, es sei eine Acromantula gewesen.

»Außerdem wär's wie Eulen nach Athen tragen«, fuhr George fort. »Also ehrlich, 'ne Acromantula nach Hogwarts bringen. Als gäb's im verbotenen Wald nicht genug von denen.«

»Das sind nur Gerüchte«, erinnerte Fred seinen Bruder mit einem Rippenstoß. »Soweit Lee weiß. Ich hab' ihm auf jeden Fall nichts von der Kolonie erzählt, du etwa?«

»Nein, wozu?«

Sie sahen im Vorbeigehen in die Abteile, hatten bisher aber keine Spur von Lee Jordan gefunden.

»Ich frag' mich, was er sagen wird, wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass Harry Potter im Zug sitzt.« Fred presste sich an die Wand des Waggons.

»Oh, das kann ich mir vorstellen.« George ließ die zwei Erstklässler durch, die sich an ihnen vorbeizwängen wollten. »Er wird sagen ›Harry wer?‹ und keine Ahnung haben, wovon du redest.«

»Möglich.« Fred wirkte nicht überzeugt.

»Wetten?«, fragte George, ein spekulatives Glitzern in den Augen.

Fred dachte einen Augenblick über seine Chancen nach. Es stand wohl mehr oder weniger fifty-fifty. »Ein Sickel?«

»Top!«, akzeptierte George sofort und grinste. »Leichtverdienter Sickel.«

Sie wechselten in den nächsten Waggon. Im ersten Abteil saß jemand, der Fred bekannt vorkam, und er starrte einen Moment durch die Glasscheibe der Abteiltür.

Der Langweiler, mit dem er in der Winkelgasse einen Beinahezusammenstoß gehabt hatte, saß mit drei Erstklässlern, die er natürlich nicht kannte, darin. Keiner sah zur Tür. Bis ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren den Kopf drehte, ihn direkt ansah und ihm mit einem Auge zublinzelte. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann richtete sie den Blick wieder auf die anderen.

»Was ist?«, fragte George über Freds Schulter in das Abteil spähend.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf, sagte »Nichts« und ging weiter. »Hab' mich getäuscht.« Er hatte George nichts von dem komischen Jungen erzählt. Warum auch? Zuerst hatten sie Wichtigeres zu besprechen gehabt. Und dann hatte er die Sache einfach vergessen. Es war ja auch völlig nebensächlich.

Im letzten Abteil des Waggons fanden sie endlich Lee. Er war mit Angelina Johnson allein im Abteil. Sie unterhielten sich ziemlich angeregt, fand Fred, als er sie durch die Glasscheibe beobachtete. Erst als er die Tür aufschob, sahen die beiden auf.

»Hey, Lee, altes Haus! Belästigst du schon wieder unsere beste Jägerin?«, neckte ihn Fred. »Und du, Angelina? Mein Herzensschatz, mein Augenstern, mein Engelchen? Du brichst mir das Herz – und George wahrscheinlich auch. Sind wir nicht mehr gut genug für dich?« Scheinbar zutiefst bekümmert über so viel Verrat und Untreue ließ sich Fred auf den Sitz neben Angelina fallen.

»Und das von dir, den wir für unseren besten Freund gehalten haben«, hieb George in dieselbe Kerbe und Lee auf die Schulter. »Ein solcher Verrat schreit nach Rache. Haben wir dich nicht in unserem Haus wie einen leiblichen Bruder aufgenommen? Besser sogar, wenn ich's recht bedenke. Sobald wir in Hogwarts sind, schicken wir dir unsere Sekundanten.«

»Ha, ha«, sagte Lee, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und Angelina schloss mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

»Jetzt weiß ich wieder, was mir die Ferien über gefehlt hat.« Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Fred tat, als hätte er das nicht bemerkt.

»Es gibt noch Hoffnung!«, rief er George erleichtert zu. »Sie hat uns vermisst.«

Sein Bruder lächelte selig. »Oh Freude! Und jetzt, wo sie uns wiederhat, wird sie diesen niederträchtigen Schleimbeutel schnell vergessen.«

»Ihr zwei«, sagte Angelina stirnrunzelnd, »wenn ihr als Komiker auch nur halb so gut wärt wie als Treiber, könntet ihr damit auftreten. Und die Leute in der Winkelgasse würden bestimmt ein, zwei Knuts in euren Hut werfen.«

George lachte. »Glaub mir, sie werden uns mit Sickeln bezahlen, damit wir uns vor ihren Geschäften nicht blicken lassen.«

»Und uns mit Galleonen überhäufen, wenn wir unsere Auftritte vor die Läden ihrer Konkurrenten verlegen«, fing Fred den Ball auf.

Angelina verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte sich demonstrativ zum Fenster.

»Und du? Du treulose Tomate!«, ging Fred jetzt Lee an. »Noch vor zwei Wochen Gast in unserer bescheidenen Hütte und erwähnt diese Sache mit keinem einzigen Wort?«

»Pfui! Schande über dich!«, folgte auch George.

Lee hatte wenigstens den Anstand bis zu den Wurzeln seiner Rastalocken zu erröten. »Also zwischen mir und Angelina ist wirklich nichts. Wir haben nur …«

»Wer spricht denn hier von Angelina?« Fred tat überrascht.

»Obwohl wir uns darüber auch noch mal unterhalten müssen«, warf George ein.

»Es geht um die Spinne! Deine angebliche Acromantula! Wo hast du sie versteckt?«, wollte wiederum Fred wissen.

»Ach so.« Lee wirkte geradezu erleichtert. »Ich hab' sie hier.« Er holte eine große Schuhschachtel aus der Gepäckablage über ihm. Sie hatte ein paar Luftlöcher im Deckel, und ein merkwürdig schabendes Geräusch war zu hören, wenn Lee sie bewegte. »Darum hat sich auch keiner zu uns ins Abteil getraut, nicht mal Alicia und Katie«, sagte er grinsend. »Nur Angelina hatte keine Angst.«

»Ja, ja.« George war an diesen Erklärungen sichtlich nicht interessiert. »Tapfere Angelina, mutiges Engelchen. Nun zeig schon her!«

Fred und er beugten sich neugierig über die Schachtel, als Lee das Gummiband herunterstreifte und den Deckel hob. Darin saß die fetteste und größte Spinne, die sie außerhalb des Verbotenen Waldes je gesehen hatten. Sie war braunschwarz, haarig und ihre vielen Augenpaare glitzerten gefährlich. Bei jeder Bewegung hörte man sie über den Karton schaben. Wobei sie für Bewegungen nicht viel Platz hatte. Sie füllte die Schachtel fast völlig aus. Und begann, ihre Beine herauszustrecken, sobald Lee den Deckel angehoben hatte. Nach einer Weile schob Lee die Beine mit dem Deckel der Schachtel wieder zurück und verschloss sie wieder mit dem Gummiband.

»Und? Was sagt ihr?«, grinste Lee erwartungsvoll.

»Na ja«, erwiderte George zweifelnd. »Ganz hübsch. Und Ronnielein hätte bestimmt seine Freude dran«, fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. »Aber für 'ne Acromantula doch ein bisschen klein, oder?«

»Ist ja auch keine!«, sagte Lee. »Das hier ist 'ne normale Tarantel aus 'ner Zoohandlung. Ich hab' sie nur auf 'ne besondere ›Diät‹ gesetzt.« Er lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Fred seufzte. »Und jetzt willst du bestimmt, dass wir dich fragen, was für 'ne Diät das ist?«

»Ja, das wär' nett von euch«, antwortete Lee mit zufriedenem Grinsen.

»Also dann. Genialer Lee, bester Kumpel, Züchter gar schrecklicher Ungeheuer, womit hast du deine Tarantel gefüttert?«

»Na mit Heuschrecken, Grillen und Schaben, was denn sonst?«, antwortete Lee. Als er Freds ungeduldigen Blick sah, lachte er. »Denen ich vor der Fütterung einen Wachstumstrank gespritzt habe.«

»Schön und gut«, meinte George. »Aber glaubst du nicht, dass das Ärger mit McGonagall gibt? Von wegen nur Eulen, Katzen und Kröten erlaubt?«

»Ahh, aber sie ist eine Eule oder eine Katze oder eine Kröte!«, behauptete Lee.

»Wirklich?« Fred sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. »Willst du sie jedes Mal verwandeln, wenn jemand in den Schlafsaal kommt?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht.« Lee grinste. »Das ist ihr Name: Eine-Eule-oder-eine-Katze-oder-eine-Kröte. Laut Schulregeln darf ich sie also mitbringen. Steht in jedem Hogwartsbrief.«

»In dem Fall hätt' es doch gereicht, wenn du sie einfach ›Eine Eule‹ genannt hättest«, wandte George ein, aber Lee widersprach: »Der lange Name gefiel mir aber besser. Und so kann ich sie ›Oder‹ rufen.«

»Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass McGonagall sich davon überzeugen lässt«, fuhr George unbeeindruckt fort.

»Obwohl …«, Fred schien Zweifel zu haben, »… manchmal hat sie einen überraschend seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Und sie ist ziemlich tolerant, was Familiare betrifft.«

»Bei einer Riesenspinne?« George schüttelte wieder den Kopf. »Glaub' ich nicht! Wollen wir wetten?«

Das erinnerte Fred an ihre Neuigkeiten. »Eine Wette nach der anderen«, sagte er zu seinem Bruder.

»Harry Potter ist im Zug!«, verkündete er Lee und Angelina. Angelinas aufgeregtes »Das ist nicht dein Erst! Wirklich?« war ermutigend, doch Lees verständnisloser Gesichtsausdruck ließ Fred ahnen, dass er gleich einen Sickel an George verlieren würde. Seine erstaunte Frage »Wer soll das sein?« machte die Ahnung zur Gewissheit. Während George seine Hand ausstreckte, um seinen Gewinn zu kassieren, bemühte sich Angelina ihn aufzuklären.

»Schreib's mit auf die Rechnung«, sagte Fred zu George, worauf der etwas über immer schlechter werdende Zahlungsmoral, Verzugszinsen, Inkassogebühren und die dauernd steigenden Kosten für Geldeintreiber murmelte.

Angelina hatte Lee mittlerweile erklärt, dass Harry Potter der Junge war, der als Baby Du-weißt-schon-wen getötet hatte. Lee schien auch mit dieser Information nicht viel anfangen zu können.

»Du-weißt-schon-wer!«, kam ihr Fred zu Hilfe. »Der Dunkle Lord! Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf! Schwärzester und mächtigster Zauberer seit Grindelwald! Hat bis vor zehn Jahren die Zaubererwelt terrorisiert!«

»Und hatte es vor allem auf Muggelstämmige und Halbblüter abgesehen«, sagte George ruhig. »Wenn er nicht tot wäre, würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht so ruhig im Zug nach Hogwarts sitzen. Er war ein größenwahnsinniger Isolationist, ein Terrorist, ein Killer! Hat diejenigen umgebracht, die nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen wollten. Unter anderem den Großteil der Familie von unserer Mum.«

»Aha«, sagte Lee, doch ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie redeten.

»Das kommt davon, wenn man einen Geist Geschichte unterrichten lässt!«, beschwerte sich Fred.

Angelina lehnte sich vor und tätschelte Lees Kopf. »Oder sein hübsches Köpfchen lieber in Schuhschachteln als in Bücher steckt.«

* * *

Anthony kam sich reichlich deplatziert vor. In was für eine Gesellschaft war er da nur geraten? Seit dieser Terry, offensichtlich ein Muggelstämmiger, Luna schüchtern gebeten hatte, ihm mehr über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen, plapperte dieses Mädchen unaufhörlich irgendwelchen Unsinn, den sie anscheinend aus dem _Quibbler_ aufgeschnappt hatte. Na gut, ihr Vater war der Herausgeber, aber das war noch lange kein Grund an solchen Unsinn wie die Maulfaul-Verschwörung und Heliopathen und dergleichen Absurditäten mehr zu glauben. Geschweige denn, diesen Unfug einem naiven Muggelstämmigen als unumstößliche Tatsachen zu verkaufen. Anfangs hatte er noch vorsichtig versucht, darauf hinzuweisen, aber aufgegeben, als dies Luna nur zu ermutigen schien. Ihm war nicht klar, ob das Mädchen diesen Schwachsinn wirklich glaubte oder sich nur einen Spaß mit dem Jungen machte.

Und der andere schwieg nur ausdauernd. Nachdem er seinen unmotivierten Heiterkeitsanfall überwunden hatte, hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Nur sein Buch wie einen Schutzschild vor sich gehalten und vorgegeben, nichts von dem mitzubekommen, was sich um ihn herum tat. Anthony wusste noch nicht einmal, ob dieser Simon reinblütig oder muggelstämmig war. Es hieß zwar, das Haus der Grays sei seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben, aber da ein Haus bereits dann als erloschen galt, wenn nur noch Squibs dieses Namens lebten, kam es auch immer wieder vor, dass ein altes und großes Haus wiedererstand, wenn einer dieser Nachkommen ein magisch begabtes Kind zeugte. Leider wusste er nicht allzu viel über die Grays, da sich seine Ausbildung in diesem Bereich eher mit den noch existierenden Familien beschäftigt hatte. Er kannte den Namen nur aus den Stammbäumen der großen Häuser, deren Abstammung er mehr als drei Generationen zurück hatte studieren und auswendig lernen müssen. Und auch dort tauchte der Name nur selten auf. Es hieß, die Grays hätten vor allem untereinander geheiratet, um die Mitgift für ihre Töchter in der Familie zu halten. Ihr Geiz war damals wohl legendär gewesen. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren sie irgendwann im 18. Jahrhundert auf der falschen Seite eines kleineren magischen Krieges gestanden – der Verliererseite – und waren praktisch ausgerottet worden. Aber wenn der Junge tatsächlich der Nachkomme eines Gray-Squibs war, dann gehörte er zu einem der Tausendjährigen Häuser, und das wollte selbst unter den reinblütigen Familien etwas heißen. Die Goldsteins selbst hatten noch zwei Jahrhunderte zurückzulegen, bevor sie sich dessen rühmen konnten. Genauso gut konnte dieser Simon aber auch muggelstämmig sein. Schließlich war Anthonys Mutter auch eine »Smith«. Und »Gray« war als Name ebenfalls nicht gerade selten. Den Jungen direkt danach zu fragen, verbot jedoch die Höflichkeit.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er das von draußen herannahende Klappern überhörte und erst zur Tür sah, als sich diese öffnete.

»Hallo, meine Lieben! Möchte jemand eine Kleinigkeit?« Eine Frau, die einen Wagen mit allerlei Süßigkeiten durch den Gang schob, hatte ihren Kopf ins Abteil gesteckt. Anthony hatte keine Lust auf Süßes. Er hatte ein ausgiebiges zweites Frühstück zu sich genommen, bevor er mit seiner Mutter nach London aufgebrochen war, und wenn sie Hogwarts erreichten, würde es sowieso ein Festessen geben. Daher lehnte er mit einem höflichen »Nein, danke« ab. Das Mädchen kaufte sich jedoch eine Tüte »Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen«. Der Muggeljunge schien ebenfalls kein Interesse zu haben. Simon fragte aber, ob es auch Schokolade gäbe. Die Frau hatte nur Schokofrösche, und er kaufte drei. Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, warf er zwei davon dem Muggeljungen mit der Bemerkung »Nervennahrung« zu und stopfte sich selbst den zappelnden dritten in den Mund, nachdem er die beiliegende Sammelkarte kurz studiert und dann wie ein Lesezeichen in sein Buch geschoben hatte.

Also wenn jemand Nervennahrung brauchte, dann dieser Muggelsprössling – wie hieß er gleich wieder – ach ja, Terry. Wenn diese Luna ihm weiter solchen Unfug erzählte, würde er vermutlich halb taub und genauso verdreht wie dieses Mädchen aus dem Zug steigen. Aber zum Glück war sie mit ihren Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen beschäftigt. Sie freute sich anscheinend wie ein kleines Kind über jede ungewöhnliche Sorte, sogar über die unangenehmen, wenn man ihrem erstaunten »Mmm, Gras!« glauben schenken konnte. Als wären das die ersten Bertie Botts Bohnen, die sie je gegessen hatte, was bei jemandem ihre Alters eigentlich unmöglich war. Während sich Luna, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend und immer wieder überraschte Rufe des Entzückens ausstoßend, eine Bohne nach der anderen zu Gemüte führte – und ihm damit fast so auf die Nerven ging wie mit ihrem Geplapper –, musterte dieser Terry misstrauisch seine zwei Schokofrösche. Er zögerte lange, bevor er einen auspackte. Als ihm der Frosch dann von der Hand sprang, machte er das dümmste Gesicht, das Anthony seit langem gesehen hatte. Typisch muggelstämmig, dachte er. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um ernst zu bleiben. Seiner Mutter würde es gar nicht gefallen, wenn er jemand auslachte, nur weil derjenige muggelstämmig war und sich in der Zaubererwelt nicht auskannte. Aber dieser blauäugige Junge, der jedes Wort zu glauben schien, das ihm Luna auftischte, und der jetzt dem Schokofrosch unter seinem Sitz nachjagte, war offensichtlich bestes Hufflepuff-Material. Der Gedanke brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Vielleicht konnte er doch herausfinden, ob dieser Simon aus dem Haus Gray stammte, ohne sich direkt danach zu erkundigen.

»Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon für eines der Häuser entschieden?«, fragte er allgemein in die Runde. Er erntete nur verwunderte Blicke.

»Kann man sich denn aussuchen, in welches Haus man kommt?« Simon schien sehr interessiert. »Ich dachte, es gäbe da so eine Auswahlzeremonie mit einem sprechenden Hut. Der einem angeblich je nach Talent und Persönlichkeit das am besten geeignete Haus zuweist.«

Bis vor kurzem hatte Anthony das auch geglaubt, war aber von seinem Vater und seinem Privatlehrer eines Besseren belehrt worden. »Theoretisch schon. Praktisch tut der Sprechende Hut allerdings, was man von ihm verlangt. Er wollte meinen Vater ursprünglich nach Ravenclaw schicken. Der hat aber auf Slytherin bestanden. Wegen meines Großvaters. Und er ist dann auch nach Slytherin gekommen.« Und sein Vater hatte Anthony darauf hingewiesen, dass es auch für ihn gewisse Vorteile mit sich brächte, in Slytherin einsortiert zu werden. Die richtigen Kontakte zu den reinblütigen Familien, einen Zaubertrankmeister als Hauslehrer und die Verliese hätten ihren ungemütlichen Ruf zu Unrecht, hatte Theodore Goldstein seinem zweifelnden Sohn versichert.

»Wenn das stimmt«, Simon hört sich ziemlich skeptisch an, »wozu dann überhaupt diese Auswahlzeremonie? Warum nicht einfach jeden fragen, in welches Haus er will?«

Das hatte sich Anthony allerdings auch schon gefragt. »Vielleicht um den Unentschlossenen zu helfen? Oder damit alle Häuser ungefähr gleich viele Schüler bekommen? Wer weiß schon, was sich die Gründer dabei gedacht haben?«

Als Nächstes murmelte Simon »Oder es ist einfach nur barock«, was Anthony nicht ganz begriff. Die Zeremonie stammte schließlich aus dem Mittelalter. Oder war sie doch erst in der Renaissance eingeführt worden? Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern.

»Ich bin mir auch nicht völlig sicher, ob es klappt«, gestand er. »Ich weiß nur, dass es bei meinem Vater funktioniert hat.«

»Ein Experiment!« Simons Augen leuchteten auf und er wirkte auf einmal fast lebhaft. »Jeder von uns entscheidet sich jetzt für ein Haus. Wenn wir alle in das Haus unserer Wahl kommen, wissen wir ziemlich sicher, dass der Hut das macht, was man von ihm will. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir alle in das Haus unsere Wahl kommen, liegt bei …« Er begann offensichtlich zu rechnen. Und auch Anthony begann zu überlegen. Für jeden von ihnen betrug die Wahrscheinlichkeit, rein zufällig in ihr Wunschhaus zu kommen, ein Viertel, da es vier Häuser zur Auswahl gab. Sie waren zu viert, das hieß, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie alle Glück hatten, bei einem Viertel hoch vier lag. Das machte ein Sechzehntel zum Quadrat, was wiederum ein Zweihundertsechsundfünfzigstel machte. Und das wiederum waren ungefähr vier Tausendstel. Das hieß, die Wahrscheinlichkeit betrug nur …

»… unter vier Promille.« Dieser Simon war jedenfalls kein langsamerer Rechner als er. Wenn die Rechnung stimmte. Nur vier von tausend Fällen kam ihm doch ein bisschen zu unwahrscheinlich vor. Er hätte die Chancen für ein ganzes Stück besser gehalten. Aber Wahrscheinlichkeiten ließen sich nie gut schätzen. Zum Beispiel die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Terry gleich an dem Schokofrosch erstickte, den er entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit endlich gefangen hatte, schien gar nicht so gering, wenn sein Würgen und Husten etwas zu sagen hatte.

»Jetzt muss sich nur noch jeder für ein Haus entscheiden!« Simons Enthusiasmus war ungebrochen. »Nach allem, was ich gelesen hab', ist mir Ravenclaw am sympathischsten.« Er sah Anthony und die anderen erwartungsvoll an. Luna machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Terry wirkte sprach- und ahnungslos und schob sich, nachdem er den Verzehr des ersten überlebt hatte, den zweiten Schokofrosch in den Mund, den er diesmal nicht entkommen ließ.

»Für mich kommt nur Slytherin oder Ravenclaw infrage«, verkündete Anthony. Er zog Ravenclaw ernsthaft in Erwägung, nicht nur weil seine Mutter in Ravenclaw gewesen war, sondern auch weil er befürchtete, dass er es in Slytherin als Halbblut – wenn auch aus einer angesehenen Familie – schwer haben könnte. Sein Vater hatte zwar gemeint, dass Reinblütigkeit in Slytherin nicht mehr so ernst genommen werde wie früher – schließlich sei sogar der Hauslehrer ein Halbblut –, aber vor allem seinem Großvater zuliebe hatte Anthony Slytherin überhaupt in Betracht gezogen.

»Und wenn wir uns alle für dasselbe Haus entscheiden?« Luna hatte ihre nachdenkliche Phase überwunden. Simon verzog kurz das Gesicht, als litte er Schmerzen, bevor sein Blick völlig ausdruckslos wurde. Anthony hätte es ihm am liebsten gleichgetan, doch das verboten ihm seine guten Manieren. Dieser Terry war von der Idee sehr angetan, fragte aber, ob das nicht das Experiment ruinieren würde. Und ob es nicht viel unwahrscheinlicher wäre, dass sie alle in dasselbe Haus kämen, als in vier verschiedene. Simon schüttelte den Kopf und diesmal tat Anthony es im gleich. Wenn dieser Terry in ein anderes Haus als Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor gewählt wurde, war das allein schon Beweis genug, dass der sprechende Hut machte, was man von ihm wollte, anstatt ein Haus nach Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten des Schülers auszusuchen.

»Äh, nicht wirklich.« Simon bemühte sich wohl, die Sache vorsichtig auszudrücken. »Welches Haus, ob verschiedene oder die gleichen, hat keine Auswirkung auf die Wahrscheinlichkeit.« Er zögerte kurz. »Trotzdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist.«

Dem konnte Anthony nur aus vollem Herzen beipflichten. Egal wie gut seine Mutter mit ihrem Vater einmal befreundet gewesen war, er war von der Idee, im selben Haus wie Luna Lovegood zu sein, nicht begeistert. Zumindest dachte er das, bis sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte und ihm die silbernen Schleier in ihnen sehen ließ. Ein Silberauge, schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er konnte für eine Weile keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Als er seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, war die Entscheidung bereits gefallen. Anscheinend hatten Terry und Luna den mehr oder weniger indifferenten Simon überrollt. Sie alle sollten gemeinsam versuchen, nach Ravenclaw zu kommen, war beschlossen worden. Aber das galt natürlich nicht für ihn, schließlich hatte er nicht zugestimmt, sagte sich Anthony. Slytherin stand ihm immer noch offen. Schließlich konnte ihn niemand zwingen, nach Ravenclaw zu gehen. Aber er war sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Und er hatte die Kugel auch noch ins Rollen gebracht. Er war also selbst schuld. Und Simon hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, ob er Slytherin in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Er hatte das Thema der Schulhäuser völlig umsonst angeschnitten. Wie auch immer, er hatte immer noch die Wahl, versicherte er sich selbst. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster des Zuges auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Er konnte sich immer noch für Slytherin entscheiden, falls die verrückte Lovegood es tatsächlich nach Ravenclaw schaffen sollte.

Plötzlich sah Simons Spiegelbild von seinem Buch auf, in dem er wieder zu lesen begonnen hatte, seit die Entscheidung für ihr zukünftiges Haus gefallen war. Es war ein komisches Gefühl von einem halbdurchsichtigen Spiegelbild gemustert zu werden, das seine Gedanken zu erraten schien. »Bei der Zeremonie kommen wir doch in alphabetischer Reihenfolge dran, oder?«, fragte es wie nebenbei.

* * *


	5. This Is A Madhouse

* * *

**5. ****This Is A Madhouse  
**(Twilight Zone – Golden Earring)

* * *

»In wenigen Minuten erreichen wir Hogsmeade. Bitte vergessen Sie nicht, Ihr Gepäck in den Abteilen zu lassen. Es wird gesondert nach Hogwarts gebracht.«

Die Ankündigung hallte durch den ganzen Zug. Gähnend stieß Fred seinen dösenden Bruder an.

»Sind wir schon da?«, fragte dieser und räkelte sich, ebenfalls gähnend, in seinem Sitz.

»Es kommt mir vor, als würde die Fahrt jedes Jahr länger dauern.« Fred stand auf und grinste Angelina und Lee an. »Stundenlange Zugfahrten sind ja gut und schön für Turteltäubchen, aber nervig für unsereinen.«

»Unserzwei«, korrigierte ihn George. »Unsereinen ist Quatsch.«

»Am besten gar nicht beachten, mein Engel«, wandte sich Lee an Angelina. »Sie sind es nicht wert!« Er stand auf und reichte ihr galant die Hand. »Lass mich dich hinausgeleiten, auf dass wir wieder befreit aufatmen können, nachdem wir den Gestank des Pöbels hinter uns gelassen haben.«

Angelina spielte lächelnd mit, ergriff Lees Hand und stand auf. Fred auf seinen Sitz zurückstoßend rauschten die beiden aus dem Abteil. Draußen drehte Lee sich noch einmal um. »Und vergesst mein ›Handgepäck‹ nicht. Die Hauselfen sollen sich doch nicht erschrecken.«

Fred sah George verblüfft an. »Hast du das gesehen? Er wird frech!«

»Von wem hat er das nur?« In Georges gleichgültiger Stimme schwang nur der Hauch eines Vorwurfs mit.

»Von mir bestimmt nicht«, verteidigte sich Fred, während er die Schuhschachtel aus der Gepäckablage holte. »Aber mit einem hat er recht«, sagte er die Nase rümpfend. »Hier drin müffelt's inzwischen ganz schön.«

Sie folgten Angelina und Lee zum Ausstieg, während der Hogwarts-Express bereits langsamer wurde und sanft ausrollend zum Stehen kam. Die vier waren unter den Ersten, die den Zug verließen. Draußen stand schon Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, und rief mit donnernder Stimme die Erstklässler zu sich. Sie selbst steuerten auf die Kutschenkolonne zu, die am entgegengesetzten Ende des Bahnsteigs auf die älteren Schüler wartete. Im Gedränge drückte Fred Lee die Schuhschachtel wieder in die Hand. Sie suchten eine leere Kutsche und wollten gerade einsteigen, als sie laute Rufe hörten.

»Fred! George! Wartet!« Oh nein, dachte Fred nur noch, bevor er sich umdrehte. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt. Oliver Wood kam auf sie zu.

»Und Angelina ist auch da!«, rief er winkend und versprühte eine Begeisterung, die unangenehme Vorahnungen in den übrigen Anwesenden weckte.

»Ich verzieh' mich mal.« Lee duckte sich weg und steuerte auf ein anderes Gefährt zu. Angelina rief ihm noch »Feigling!« nach, und George flüsterte seinem Bruder »Der Glückliche!« ins Ohr.

Doch dann war Oliver auch schon da. »Wir müssen dringend über unsere Aufstellung sprechen!«

»Oliver!« Freds Stimme troff vor geheuchelter Begeisterung und falscher Freundlichkeit. »Wir freuen uns auch, dich zu sehen! Wie waren deine Ferien? Wirklich toll, ja? – Oh, wie nett, dass du fragst! Unsere waren auch toll!«

»Und unsere momentane Aufstellung ist vor den Kutschen, die uns zum Schloss bringen sollen.« Auch George klang leicht ungeduldig. »Merlin, Oliver! Es ist der erste Schultag! Wir sind noch nicht mal in Hogwarts!«

Oliver starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

»Wir sollten vielleicht einsteigen.« Angelina deutete auf die wartende Kutsche, und mit einem resignierenden Seufzen fügten sich Fred und George in ihr Schicksal und kletterten hinein. Angelina und Oliver folgten ihnen. Oliver schloss die Tür, bevor er sich setzte und missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

»Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr so ruhig sein könnt.« Anklagend sah er zu Fred und George. »Wir haben keinen Sucher mehr! Wie sollen –«

»Wir finden schon wieder einen«, fiel ihm Fred ins Wort. »Wir veranstalten einfach ein Probetraining …«

»Probetraining!« Oliver spie das Wort verächtlich aus, während sich die Kutsche in Bewegung setzte. »Und was soll dabei herauskommen?«

Obwohl die Frage offenbar rhetorisch gemeint war, konnte George der Versuchung, mit der Gegenfrage »Ein neuer Sucher?« zu antworten, nicht widerstehen. Er hätte vorhersehen müssen, dass das nicht zur Beruhigung Olivers beitragen würde.

»Bloß was für einer! Kennt ihr jemanden, _irgendjemanden_, der auch nur einen Hauch von Talent zum Sucher hat? Also mir fällt niemand ein!«

Sie mussten zugeben, dass Oliver nicht auf ganzer Linie unrecht hatte. Tatsächlich sprang sie kein Name eines geeigneten Kandidaten an.

»Aber was sollen wir sonst tun?«, fragte Angelina. »Uns bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig, als ein Probetraining abzuhalten und dann eben den Besten zu nehmen. Selbst wenn er kein zweiter Charlie Weasley ist.«

»Ah, Angelina, ich bin froh, dass du fragst«, entgegnete Oliver und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr zufrieden. »Darüber hab' ich mir natürlich schon Gedanken gemacht und habe eine einfache, aber geniale Lösung gefunden.« Er schien nun zu erwarten, dass ihn jemand nach seiner genialen Lösung fragte, doch den Gefallen tat ihm keiner. Fred schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die letzten Spuren des Sonnenuntergangs, George untersuchte interessiert seine Fingernägel, und Angelina studierte geflissentlich das Kutschendach.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit verlor Oliver die Geduld und fuhr verbittert fort. »Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige hier, der auch mal den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen will?«

»Nein, Oliver«, versicherte ihm George. »Aber der Einzige, der ihn am ersten Schultag gewinnen will!«

Endlich erbarmte sich Angelina. »Also, was ist dein ›genialer‹ Plan?«

Oliver zögerte, bevor er sie entschuldigend anlächelte. »Nun … ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es einfacher einen Ersatz für einen Jäger zu finden. Schließlich haben wir drei sehr gute Jägerinnen, und wenn –«

»Was?!« Angelina war von der Idee keineswegs begeistert. »Du willst, dass eine von uns als Sucher spielt?«

»Äh, ja. Das war die Idee.« Olivers Stimme wurde bittend. »Versteh doch, Angelina. Wenn du die Sucherin machen würdest, hätten wir immer noch zwei sehr gute Jägerinnen … auch wenn dein Nachfolger natürlich nicht halb so gut wäre wie du.«

»Aber …« Angelina fehlten die Worte. »Aber Katie, Alicia und ich sind ein eingespieltes Team. Du kannst mich nicht einfach herausreißen und hoffen, dass wir trotzdem gewinnen. Wir hätten keine Chance!«

»Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl!« Oliver klang selbst ziemlich frustriert. »Das musst du doch einsehen. Ich weiß doch, dass du unsere beste Jägerin bist. Aber wir brauchen nun mal auch dringend einen guten Sucher. Sonst haben wir überhaupt keine Chance zu gewinnen.«

Angelina setzte zu einem neuen Einwand an, aber Oliver sprach weiter. »Du bist unsere beste und schnellste Fliegerin. Die Einzige, die für die Position infrage kommt. Überleg's dir! Bitte!«

»Er hat recht«, sagte George nachdenklich. »Ausnahmsweise. Lieber _ein_ mieser Jäger als 'ne Null als Sucher. Katie und Alicia sind ja auch noch da, aber Sucher gibt's eben nur einen pro Mannschaft.«

»Und im Training hast du auch schon manchmal den Sucher gemacht«, fügte Fred hinzu.

»Und du warst dabei wie immer großartig!«, versuchte Oliver ihr zu schmeicheln.

Angelina war immer noch nicht überzeugt, konnte diesem vereinten Angriff aber nicht standhalten. »Ich werd's mir überlegen. Aber versprechen tu' ich nichts.«

»Sehr gut!«, rief Oliver erleichtert, als hätte sie genau das gerade doch getan. »Du wirst sehen, das ist die beste Lösung. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Termin fürs Probetraining ausmachen.«

»Lass uns das morgen besprechen, Oliver!«, sagte Fred. Sie fuhren gerade durch das eiserne Tor, das den Eingang zum Schulgelände bewachte. »Wir sind gleich da. Ich will jetzt erst in aller Ruhe die Feier genießen und was essen. Und Angelina will die Sache bestimmt auch noch mal überschlafen.«

»Und Katie und Alicia werden vielleicht auch ein Wörtchen mitreden wollen«, ergänzte George.

Oliver schien einige Einwände zu haben, aber glücklicherweise hielt die Kutsche kurz darauf. Die Zwillinge und Angelina verließen sie fluchtartig und tauchten im Gewimmel der aussteigenden Schüler unter. Die ersten Sterne erschienen am Himmel, während das Abendrot im Westen verglühte. Nacht fiel über das Schloss von Hogwarts.

* * *

Terry hätte am liebsten kehrtgemacht, wäre wieder in den Zug gestiegen und nach Hause gefahren, als er den brüllenden Riesen sah. Nicht nur dass sein dauerndes »Ers'klässler zu mir!« einschüchternd war, auch sein Aussehen war furchteinflößend. Er war mehr als doppelt so groß wie Terry und hatte eine schwarze Zottelmähne und einen dichten schwarzen Vollbart. Dunkle Augen unter buschigen Brauen verstärkten den unheilvollen Eindruck noch. Einen Moment lang geriet er in Panik, als er die drei anderen aus dem Blick verlor, aber er fand sie, Gott sei Dank, gleich wieder. Danach hielt er sich immer dicht hinter Simon, der der größte von ihnen war. Als der Riese die Schar der Erstklässler aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, taten sie das zwar auch, blieben aber, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, im hinteren Teil der Gruppe. Sie erreichten das Ende des Bahnsteigs und bogen in einen schmalen Waldweg ein. Das ohnehin nur noch schummrige Zwielicht wurde durch die Bäume noch mehr gedämpft. Es glich mehr einer Nachtwanderung als einem Abendspaziergang. Das Schlimmste aber war, fand jedenfalls Terry, dass es bergab ging. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, geschweige denn den Waldboden, auf dem sich heimtückische Wurzeln einen Spaß daraus zu machen schienen, ihn straucheln zu lassen. Wenigstens ging es nicht nur ihm so. Das Gestolper der Schülergruppe und ihr leises Schimpfen und Fluchen bildeten eine ständige Geräuschkulisse, die Terry das beruhigende Gefühl gab, nicht allein zu sein.

»Wartet!« Das war Lunas Stimme gewesen. Sie war von rechts gekommen. Plötzlich fühlte Terry, wie sich jemand an seiner Schulter festhielt, und drehte sich erschrocken um.

»Halt still!« Es war Luna, die sich bei ihm aufstützte, während sie ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe auszog.

»Bist du verrückt?« Terry war entsetzt. Es war schwer und schmerzhaft genug in Schuhen auf diesem Trampelpfad zu gehen. Es barfuß zu tun, war dumm.

Luna lachte nur. »Die einen sagen so, die andern so.«

»Und wer sollen diese ominösen ›andern‹ sein?«, fragte Simon, der mit Anthony vor ihnen stand.

Aber Luna ignoriert die Spitze, nahm ihre Schuhe in die eine Hand und griff Simons mit der anderen. »Haltet euch an den Händen und geht mir nach! Passt genau auf, wo ich gehe. Wenn was Größeres im Weg liegt, warn' ich euch schon!«

Seltsamerweise schien gerade Anthony, von dem Terry es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, das für einen brauchbaren Vorschlag zu halten. Er nahm sofort Simons freie Hand und reichte die andere Terry. Er zögerte einen Moment, aber Luna ging bereits weiter und zog die Jungen hinter sich her, weshalb er doch schnell nach Anthonys Hand griff, um nicht wieder verloren zu gehen. Allein im Wald herumzuirren, wäre ein echter Alptraum gewesen. Er musste nach kurzer Zeit jedoch zugeben, dass sie so tatsächlich besser und schneller vorankamen. Seit Luna die Führung übernommen hatte, war er erst ein Mal gestolpert. Und daran war er selbst schuld gewesen, da er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin Anthony die Füße setzte, sondern zwischen die Bäume gestarrt hatte, weil er meinte, ein lautes Knacken im Unterholz gehört zu haben. So zog ihre Karawane meist schweigend durch den Wald. Nur von Zeit zu Zeit warnte Luna sie vor einer Wurzel, der sie nicht ausweichen konnten. Sie selbst stieß sich kein einziges Mal. Zumindest war von ihr keinerlei Schmerzens- oder Schreckensruf zu hören, im Gegensatz zur Hauptmasse der Schüler vor ihnen. Nach einem Fußmarsch, der Terry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, in Wirklichkeit aber kaum fünf Minuten gedauert haben konnte, erreichten sie das Ufer eines Sees.

Es bot sich ihnen ein atemberaubender Anblick. Die ersten Sterne hingen wie gemalt über den düsteren Zinnen eines imposanten Schlosses. Nein, Schloss war das falsche Wort. Trotz der vielen Vorsprünge, Erker und Türme wirkte das, was am nördlichen Seeufer über einer hohen Klippe erbaut worden war, eher wie eine Burg. Die dunklen Umrisse hoben sich gerade noch vor dem Abendhimmel ab. Am westlichen Horizont, links von der Burg, war noch das schwache Nachglühen des Sonnenuntergangs zu erahnen.

Der Riese brüllte wieder etwas Unverständliches. Nicht dass er nicht laut genug gewesen wäre, aber da er weiter weg war – ein Umstand, den Terry grundsätzlich begrüßte –, stellte seine komische Aussprache ein echtes Problem dar. Er hatte schon vorhin im Wald etwas gerufen, das Terry nicht hatte verstehen können. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Wenn sie nun eine wichtige Anweisung verpassten? Aber die drei anderen schienen unbesorgt. Vielleicht verstanden sie den Riesen auch nur besser als er.

»Du kannst jetzt wieder loslassen!« Blitzschnell ließ er Anthonys Hand fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er hätte es gleich merken sollen. Luna hatte sich schon wieder ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe angezogen, und er hatte sich immer noch an Anthony festgeklammert wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind. Er war froh, dass es so dunkel war, sonst hätten die anderen gesehen, wie rot er wurde.

Sie gingen zu den Booten, die am Ufer des Sees lagen. Viele waren schon mit Schülern besetzt. Sie suchten ein leeres und stiegen hinein.

»Müssen wir jetzt rudern?«, fragte Terry besorgt. Die Burg lag am nördlichen Seeufer, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so eine weite Strecke rudernd zurückzulegen. Überhaupt war er bisher erst ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben mit einem Boot auf einem See gewesen. Im Urlaub mit seinen Eltern. Aber es war ein Tretboot gewesen und der See wesentlich kleiner.

»Das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen!« Simon hatte das gesagt. Und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, soweit man das im Dunkeln erahnen konnte.

Wieder rief der Riese, und diesmal glaubte Terry, es zu verstehen. Zuerst fragte er, ob alle in den Booten seien, rief dann »Vorwärts!«, woraufhin alle Boote gleichzeitig mit einem Ruck ablegten und auf den See hinaus glitten. Sie bewegten sich bemerkenswert schnell, trotzdem dauerte die Überfahrt über eine Viertelstunde. Währenddessen hatten sie einen großartigen Panoramablick auf die Seeufer. Leider war es zu viel zu dämmrig, um wirklich etwas erkennen. Am Nordufer funkelten die mittlerweile hellerleuchteten Fenster der Burganlage. Nur die Fackel des Riesen im ersten Boot spendete ein flackerndes Licht, das sich in den Wellen spiegelte, die von den vor ihnen fahrenden Booten verursacht wurden.

Alles war still, nur das leise Klatschen des Seewassers am Bug war zu hören. Sie schwiegen während der Überfahrt. Schließlich kamen sie zum Fuß der hohen Klippe, auf der die Burg stand. Sie mussten die Köpfe einziehen, als sie durch einen Vorhang aus herunterhängendem Efeu in einen unterirdischen Tunnel einfuhren, und Terry konnte den neben ihm sitzenden Simon »Barock« murmeln hören. Der Tunnel zog sich ein Stück in die Klippe hinein und endete dann an einer unterirdischen Anlegestelle, wo sie aus den Booten kletterten. Ein kleiner, steiniger Kiesstrand umschloss die Höhle. Der Riese führte sie durch einen Felsentunnel wieder an die Oberfläche. Direkt neben der Burg kamen sie wieder heraus. Sie mussten nur noch ein Stück über den feuchten Rasen vor dem Gebäudekomplex gehen und standen vor dem Aufgang zu den Toren des Schlosses.

Als der Riese anklopfte und das Tor geöffnet wurde, waren die vier noch auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe. Sie folgten den anderen Schüler hinein ins Schloss. Als Terry die Vorhalle betrat, riss er den Mund vor Staunen auf. Einen solchen Anblick kannte er nur aus dem Fernsehen. Vor ihnen ragte eine gewaltige Marmortreppe auf, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Über ihnen waren Geländer und Balustraden zu erkennen und Treppen, die immer höher zu führen schienen, bis sie von den Schatten verschluckt wurden. Die Beleuchtung war nur schwach und flackerte, da das Licht von vielen Fackeln an den Wänden kam und sich in den polierten Steinplatten des Fußbodens spiegelte. Dass ihr Führer gewechselt hatte, bemerkte Terry aber erst, als die restlichen Erstklässler einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe folgten. Sie führte sie nach rechts in eine kleine Kammer. Terry hatte schon wieder die anderen aus den Augen verloren. Zum Glück überragten Simon und Anthony die übrigen Schüler ein bisschen, und er konnte den hellbraunen und den schwarzen Hinterkopf ausmachen und sich zu ihnen durchdrängeln.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts«, sagte die Hexe, klang dabei aber nicht besonders herzlich. Sie musterte die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck einer Person, mit der gut Kirschen essen gewesen wäre.

»Das Willkommensfest wird in Kürze beginnen«, fuhr sie fort. »Aber bevor Sie Ihre Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmen können, werden Sie einem der vier Schulhäuser zugeteilt werden. Die Hauswahl ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, da Ihr Haus, solange Sie hier sind, so etwas wie Ihre Ersatzfamilie in Hogwarts darstellen wird. Sie werden gemeinsam mit dem Rest Ihres Hauses den Unterricht besuchen, in den hausinternen Schlafsälen schlafen und Ihre Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum Ihres Hauses verbringen.« Die Hexe ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen der Schüler schweifen, bevor sie weitersprach. Und Terry fragte sich, ob sein Haus am Ende des Schuljahres nicht vielleicht die einzige Familie sein würde, die ihm geblieben war. Warum hatte sie mit »Familie« anfangen müssen? Er hatte über der ganzen Aufregung das Problem mit seinen Eltern beinahe vergessen.

»Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrwürdige Geschichte und hat außergewöhnliche Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Solange Sie Hogwarts besuchen, werden Sie für Ihre Erfolge mit Hauspunkten belohnt werden, während jedweder Regelverstoß mit Punktabzug bestraft wird. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird dem Haus mit den meisten Punkten der Hauspokal verliehen; eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von Ihnen wird dem Namen seines zukünftigen Hauses, wie auch immer dieser lauten mag, Ehre machen.« Terry sah die anderen drei an und bezweifelte, dass einer von ihnen einem Haus, egal welchem, Ehre machen würde. Vielleicht Anthony, aber der wirkte ebenso gelangweilt wie Simon, der mal wieder völlig desinteressiert dreinschaute.

»Die Zeremonie wird in wenigen Minuten vor dem Rest der Schule stattfinden. Ich schlage vor, Sie nutzen die Wartezeit, um sich vorher noch, soweit Sie können, zurechtzumachen.« Automatisch fuhr sich Terry durchs Haar und strich mit der anderen Hand seinen Mantel glatt.

»Ich werde zurückkommen, sobald alles für Sie bereit ist. Bitte verhalten Sie sich ruhig, während Sie warten«, sagte die Frau zum Schluss und ließ sie in der kleinen Kammer allein.

»Wer war das eigentlich?«, fragte Terry die anderen nervös. Simon und Anthony zuckten nur mit den Schultern, aber Luna sagte »Professor McGonagall«. Bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, glitt eine geisterhaft schimmernde Erscheinung über seinen Kopf hinweg in die Kammer. Es folgten immer mehr Gestalten, und Terry duckte sich hinter die anderen. Zum Glück schienen die genauso überrascht und starrten die geisterhaften Schemen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Bis auf Luna. »Sind nur Geister«, sagte sie beruhigend. Als die restlichen Schüler die Prozession bemerkten, gab es ein ziemliches Geschrei, und ein paar sprangen sogar panisch zur Seite.

»Vergeben und Vergessen, meine Meinung. Wir sollten ihm eine zweite Chance geben …« Die seltsam hallenden Worte schienen von der durchsichtigen Gestalt eines ziemlich beleibten Mannes in Mönchskutte zu kommen.

»Mein lieber Frater«, fiel ihm eine andere geisterhafte Stimme ins Wort. »Haben wir Peeves nicht schon jede Chance gegeben, die er verdient hat? Er bringt uns alle in Verruf, und Sie wissen, dass er noch nicht mal wirklich ein Geist ist …« Erst jetzt schien der zweite Geist die Schüler zu bemerken. »Ja, was habt ihr alle denn hier zu suchen?«

»Neue Schüler!«, freute sich der dicke Mönch. »Werdet gleich den Häusern zugeteilt, nehme ich an?« Ringsherum nickten einige Schüler. »Hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff. Mein altes Haus, müsst ihr wissen.«

»Seht zu, dass ihr weiterkommt«, sagte eine gar nicht geisterhaft klingende Stimme im Befehlston. »Die Zeremonie fängt gleich an.« Professor McGonagall war wieder zurück. Die Geister verschwanden gehorsam einer nach dem anderen durch die massive Steinmauer gegenüber der Tür.

»So, und Sie bilden eine Reihe und folgen mir!«, sagte Professor McGonagall zu den Schülern. Im Gänsemarsch trotten die Erstklässler hinter ihr her, zurück in die Eingangshalle. Terry war mal wieder dicht am Ende ihres Zuges. Hinter ihm kamen nur noch drei oder vier Schüler, vor ihm ging Luna. Aber er wusste, dass er gleich zu den Ersten gehören wurde. Der Fluch seines Namens. Er beneidete diejenigen, deren Nachname mit einem weiter hinten im Alphabet stehenden Buchstaben begann. Sie hatten immer Zeit, sich in aller Ruhe anzuschauen, was den armen Tröpfen zustieß, die vor ihnen dran waren. Vielleicht hatte es auch Nachteile, erst später an der Reihe zu sein, doch im Moment konnte Terry sich nicht denken, welche das sein sollten.

Sie betraten die Große Halle durch ein gewaltiges doppelflügeliges Portal. Wäre Terry nicht so aufgeregt gewesen, hätte er den Anblick, der sich im dann bot, mit Sicherheit mehr zu schätzen gewusst. So aber wirkte die ganze Szenerie nur einschüchternd. Vier Reihen Holztische zogen sich beinahe durch die ganze Länge der Halle. Sie waren mit Hunderten älterer Schüler besetzt. Jeder der Tische war in anderen Farben geschmückt, aber alle waren mit goldenen Tellern, Platten und Kelchen gedeckt. Bestimmt hatten die Farben irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung, doch Terry hatte keine Ahnung, welche das sein mochte. Am entgegengesetzten Ende der Halle stand, abgehoben auf einem kleinen Podest, ein weiterer langer Holztisch. Offensichtlich für die Lehrer. Über allen Tischen schwebten unzählige Kerzen, die alles in ein sanftes Licht tauchten. Als Terrys Blick auf die Decke fiel, konnte er kaum glauben, was er sah. Da war keine! Er stand scheinbar unter freiem Himmel, und über ihm glitzerten die Sterne. Nur der Mond war nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich stand er zu tief und wurde durch eine Mauer verdeckt. Der hinter ihm gehende Schüler rempelte ihn an, weil Terry seinen Schritt unwillkürlich verlangsamt hatte. Aber auch die Schüler vor ihm waren langsamer geworden und sahen sich mit großen Augen um. »Nur eine Illusion«, flüsterte Luna ihm zu, als sie bemerkte, dass er den Blick nicht vom Sternenhimmel lösen konnte. Terry musste sich trotzdem zwingen, geradeaus zu schauen und auf seinen Weg zu achten.

Professor McGonagall führte sie bis zum Lehrertisch, vor dem sie sich mit dem Gesicht zu den vier Tischreihen aufstellen mussten. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, die Lehrer im Rücken zu haben und von vorne von Hunderten von Augenpaaren gemustert zu werden. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen platzierte die Professorin einen Holzstuhl, auf den sie einen alten, schäbig und abgetragen aussehenden Zaubererhut legte. Das musste der Sprechende Hut sein, von dem Anthony im Zug erzählt hatte. Plötzlich bildete sich ein Spalt an der Krempe, und der Hut stimmte mit diesem seltsamen Mund einen Gesang an:

Vielleicht glaubt ihr, ich wär' hässlich,  
Doch lasst euch nicht vom Äuß'ren blenden!  
Ich fress' mich selbst, könnt ihr wo finden,  
'Nen klüg'ren Hut als mich!

Behaltet die Melonen auf,  
Auch spitze Hüte steh'n euch gut,  
Denn ich bin Hogwarts' Sprechender Hut  
Und pass' auf alle drauf!

In eurem Kopf ist nichts verborgen,  
Was ich nicht sehen kann!  
Setzt mich ruhig auf, ich werd' euch dann  
Mit einem Haus versorgen.

»Nach Gryffindor« mögt ihr nun hoffen,  
Heimstatt für die Mutigen.  
Kühnheit, Kraft und Tugenden  
Sind dort wohl unübertroffen.

Vielleicht seid ihr von Hufflepuffs Schlag,  
Wo jeder loyal und gerecht,  
Geduldig man dort und immer aufrecht,  
Nicht Arbeit noch Müh'n scheuen mag.

Der Weisheit alt Ravenclaw Achtung zollt  
Und wenn jemand geistig gewandt.  
Allzeit ihr, mit Witz und Verstand,  
Verwandte Geister dort finden sollt.

Oder wird's gar Slytherin sein,  
Heim deiner wahren Freunde, mein Kind.  
Mit Schlauheit schaffst du's dort geschwind,  
Wenn nur dein Ehrgeiz nicht zu klein.

Setzt mich auf! Nur Mut! Macht euch bereit!  
Flippt bloß nicht aus! Schaut, wie ruhig ich bin!  
Bei mir in den besten Händen ihr seid  
(Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinn),  
Ich bin ein denkender Hut immerhin!

Der Rest der Halle brach in Beifall aus, nachdem sich die Hutspitze vor den vier Tischen verneigt hatte. Von den Erstklässlern klatschten nur wenige. Und Simon, der vor Terry stand, hatte wieder die Arme verschränkt, und lauschte mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, während Anthony ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Professor McGonagall trat vor und entrollte ein langes Pergament. »Abbott, Hannah« war der erste Name, den sie vorlas, und Terry atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens war er nicht das erste Opfer. Aber er war nur selten der Allererste, es gab fast immer jemanden, dessen Name mit »A« anfing. Jetzt konnte er in aller Ruhe beobachten, was von ihm erwartet würde. Das Mädchen ging zum Stuhl, nahm den Hut und setzte ihn auf. Er rutschte ihr über den Kopf und wurde erst von ihrer Nase aufgehalten. Augenblicklich verkündete der Hut mit lauter Stimme: »HUFFLEPUFF!« Der Tisch zu ihrer Rechten brach in Beifall aus, und das Mädchen wurde von den dort sitzenden Schülern herbeigewinkt. Auch der Geist des dicken Mönchs schwebte dort und winkte dem neuen Mitglied seines Hauses freundlich zu.

Die Szene wiederholte sich fast in allen Einzelheiten mit »Bones, Susan«. Terrys größte Sorge war nun, dass er den Sprechenden Hut nicht würde überzeugen können, ihn nach Ravenclaw zu schicken. Er wollte in dasselbe Haus wie die anderen drei. Immerhin waren sie die Einzigen, die er an dieser Schule kannte, wenn auch nicht besonders gut, wie er zugeben musste. Und wenn es stimmte, was der Sprechende Hut über Ravenclaw gesagt hatte, war er wahrscheinlich derjenige, der die größten Schwierigkeiten haben würde, dorthin geschickt zu werden. Als sein Name vorgelesen wurde, ging er mit klopfendem Herzen zum Stuhl. Er kam sich vor wie auf einem Präsentierteller und hatte das Gefühl, alle Blicke im Saal wären nur auf ihn gerichtet. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, und er musste schlucken. Mit zittrigen Händen ergriff er den alten Hut und setzte ihn auf. Als er ihm über die Augen rutschte, fand er sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Auch die Geräusche der Großen Halle schienen mit einem Mal verstummt. Nur seinen eigenen Atem konnte er noch hören. Und plötzlich war da eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie schien über irgendetwas sehr amüsiert und lachte. »Ich will nach Ravenclaw!«, dachte Terry und betete es wie ein Mantra vor sich her. Ich will nach Ravenclaw … Ich will nach Ravenclaw … Ich will nach Raven…

»Schon gut!«, fiel ihm die lachende Stimme ins Wort. »Ich glaube, dich hätte ich sowieso nach Ravenclaw gesteckt.« Der Hut musste seinen Unglauben gespürt haben. »Ich lüge nur selten!«, tadelte er, klang dabei aber nicht sehr ernst. »Und nur weil du dich nicht für klug genug hältst, muss das noch lange nicht wahr sein. Gut, auch Hufflepuff wäre denkbar gewesen, aber glaub mir, auch ohne euren kleinen Plan wärst du wahrscheinlich in Ravenclaw gelandet. Ich freue mich darauf, deine ›Mitverschwörer‹ kennenzulernen.« Er lachte wieder. »Viel Spaß in …«

»RAVENCLAW!«, hörte Terry den Hut laut rufen. Und ihm fiel ein kleiner Steinbruch vom Herzen.

* * *

Anthony beobachtete, wie Terry am Tisch seines Hauses mit Handschlägen und Schulterklopfen begrüßt wurde. Er wandte sich an Simon. »Damit ist die Sache eigentlich schon bewiesen«, flüsterte er ihm zu. »Wie sonst sollte ausgerechnet _der_ nach Ravenclaw kommen.«

Aber Simon schüttelte den Kopf. »Er könnte auch nur für die anderen Häuser ungeeignet sein. Ein fauler Feigling ohne jeden Ehrgeiz würde bei durchschnittlicher Intelligenz vielleicht auch am besten nach Ravenclaw passen, oder?«

So hatte Anthony die Häuser noch nie gesehen. Die Argumentation schien ihm zwar schlüssig, aber das bedeutete auch, dass es nicht nur eine Auszeichnung darstellte, für ein bestimmtes Haus ausgewählt zu werden. Das hieß also, überlegte er, dass nach Slytherin nicht nur die ehrgeizigsten und schlauesten Köpfe kamen, sondern auch diejenigen, die nicht mutig genug für Gryffindor, nicht loyal und fleißig genug für Hufflepuff und nicht intelligent genug für Ravenclaw waren. Aber es musste wohl so sein; schließlich gab es ja mehr als vier Sorten Menschen und nur die vier Häuser, denen sie zugeteilt werden konnten. Der Gedanke war beunruhigend, aber noch beunruhigender war, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war. Er begann, die verschiedenen Häuser durchzuspielen. Selbstzufriedene, faule Hohlköpfe kämen mutig nach Gryffindor gestapft. Dumme Hasenfüße ohne Ehrgeiz würden Hufflepuff mit Fleiß überschwemmen. Unintelligent, feige, illoyal und träge zu sein, würde jemanden für Slytherin prädestinieren. Und wer nach Ravenclaw kommen würde, hatte Simon gerade beschrieben. Diese Möglichkeiten hatte er bisher in seine Überlegungen, für welches Haus er sich entscheiden sollte, nicht einbezogen. Und gerade jetzt hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. In Kürze würde auch sein Name aufgerufen werde. Mittlerweile war Professor McGonagall schon bei einem gewissen »Finch-Fletchley« angelangt.

Nur keine Panik, sagte er zu sich selbst. Kein Grund in Panik zu geraten. Du bist ein Goldstein und es wäre für jedes Haus eine Ehre, dich zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen besser. Als ihm wieder einfiel, was für Leute mit ihm möglicherweise in sein Haus kämen, verflog dieses Gefühl jedoch schnell wieder.

»Glaub mir, Ravenclaw ist die beste Wahl.« Simons ausdruckslose Augen hatten ihn vermutlich die ganze Zeit gemustert. »Ich denke, ich habe bei meiner Wahl alle denkbaren Faktoren einbezogen.«

Anthony fragte sich einen Moment, ob dieser Simon ein Legilimentiker war. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Mädchen mit silbernen Augen und ein Legilimentiker im selben Haus wie er. Aber vermutlich waren ihm seine Zweifel deutlich genug ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen. Man musste wohl keine Gedanken lesen können, um zu erraten, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Und außerdem hatte er dem andere Jungen gar nicht in die Augen gesehen. Für einen Moment beruhigte er sich und brachte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Ich bin ein Goldstein, sagte er sich immer wieder. Es half auch; so lange, bis er hörte, wie sein Name aufgerufen wurde.

»Goldstein, Anthony!« Er konnte diese McGonagall schon jetzt nicht leiden. Es gab keinen Grund seinen Namen so laut zu rufen, er hatte sehr gute Ohren.

Mit gemessen Schritten ging er zum Hut und war stolz, dass seine Hände fast gar nicht zitterten, als er ihn sich aufsetzte.

Die Dunkelheit und Stille, die ihn plötzlich umgaben, empfand er als sehr angenehm. Bis die Stimme zu ihm sprach.

»Na, sieh einer an. Der Zweite!« Der amüsierte Unterton der Stimme gefiel Anthony ganz und gar nicht. »Ich glaube bei diesem ›Experiment‹ habt ihr euch selbst ein Bein gestellt.« Das Lachen des Hutes war nervig und klang ziemlich hämisch, fand Anthony. »Schon wieder einer, der wohl sowieso in Ravenclaw geendet wäre.« Bevor Anthony etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr die Stimme des Huts fort. »Ich weiß, ich weiß, Goldstein, Reinblüter, Großes Haus, Slytherin. Du vergisst, dass ich auch auf dem Kopf deines Vaters und dem seines Vaters vor ihm gesessen habe. Aber ich glaube, du hättest dich so oder so für Ravenclaw entschieden. Also ab mit dir nach …«

»RAVENCLAW!« Der Ruf des Sprechenden Huts hallte noch in Anthonys Ohren, als er ihn absetzte und sich unter dem Beifall seines Hauses zum Tisch der Ravenclaws begab. Am lautesten und längsten klatschte Terry. Er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Anthony setzte eine würdevolle Miene auf und schenkte ihm weiter keine Beachtung, während er sich neben ihn setzte.

* * *

Simon war mit dem bisherigen Verlauf der Zeremonie sehr zufrieden. Alles hatte sich genauso abgespielt, wie es in der »Geschichte von Hogwarts« beschrieben war. Und auch das Experiment war bisher ein großer Erfolg.

»Granger, Hermione!«, erscholl die Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

Er musste auch gleich an der Reihe sein. Anthony hatte sich wohl doch für Ravenclaw entschieden. Simon hatte die ganze Zeit den Verdacht gehabt, der andere würde es sich im letzten Moment noch einmal überlegen und doch nach Slytherin gehen. Da er es wusste, hätte er es natürlich, im Sinne des Experiments, trotzdem als erfolgreiche Beeinflussung dieses sprechenden magischen Artefakts werten können. Aber er hatte den Jungen vielleicht doch überzeugen können, dass Ravenclaw die vernünftigste Wahl darstellte.

Im Augenblick aber wartete er gespannt auf seine eigene Begegnung mit diesem singenden Hut. Es ging nichts über Erfahrungen aus erster Hand. Obwohl, wenn er es genau betrachtete, für heute hatte er eigentlich schon genug solcher Erfahrungen gesammelt. Die Fahrt in diesem durchaus prachtvollen, nichtsdestotrotz in der heutigen Zeit aber lächerlich wirkenden Zug, eine lebensgefährliche Nachtwanderung über Stock und Stein, geführt von einem riesigen Zottelmonster, halb Grizzly, halb Neandertaler, eine Bootsfahrt im Fackelschein zu einem Schloss auf der Klippe wie in einem zweitklassigen Gruselroman, nicht zu vergessen ein hinter Efeu versteckter unterirdischer Hafen, ein Aufstieg durch einen Felsengang und dreimaliges Klopfen an die Pforte des düsteren Schlosses. Dagegen wirkte die Große Halle mit ihrer verzauberten Decke, den schwebenden Kerzen und dieser abstrusen Hauswahl geradezu normal. Über einen Mangel an neuen Eindrücken konnte er sich heute keinesfalls beklagen.

»Grey, Simon!«, ertönte die durchdringende Stimme der Professorin.

Und Simon setzte sich in Bewegung. Er ging ziemlich steif, da er fürchtete zu stolpern und der versammelten Schule ein Schauspiel zu bieten. Nicht dass er glaubte, dass er tatsächlich stolpern würde, er wollte lediglich ganz sicher gehen, dass dieser schlimmste aller möglichen Fälle nicht eintreten konnte, und setzte deshalb mit mechanischer Vorsicht einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dass seine Hände zitterten, machte ihm keine Sorgen. Bisher hatten alle Schüler den Hut mit zitternden Händen aufgesetzt, er hatte genau darauf geachtet.

Er erreichte den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut langsam auf den Kopf. Er hatte ihn eigentlich in den Nacken schieben wollen, damit er ihm nicht über die Augen rutschte wie bei den anderen. Aber der Hut schien seinen eigenen Willen zu haben und diesen auch durchzusetzen. Plötzlich war es ganz still und dunkel um ihn herum. Simon wartete gespannt, was nun kommen würde, aber eine ganze Weile geschah überhaupt nichts. Dann erklang eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie nicht mit den Ohren hörte. Sie klang eher wie eine seiner eigenen Gedankenstimmen, mit denen er manchmal zu diskutieren pflegte.

»Aha, der Rädelsführer!« Simon war sofort beleidigt. Er war vielleicht alles Mögliche, aber bestimmt keine »Rädelsführer«. Die Stimme lachte. Simon war überzeugt, dass sie ihn auslachte. »Das sollte wirklich keine Beleidigung sein!« Simon glaubte der Stimme kein Wort. »Glaubst du etwa, ihr seid die Ersten, die das versuchen? Nun ja, ihr seid die Ersten – dieses Jahr.« Simon fuhr energisch fort, der Stimme kein Wort zu glauben. »Und immer wieder sind es die Ravenclaws, die Ärger machen. Keine Sorge, du bist ein sicherer Kandidat. Ich würde dich bestimmt keinem anderen Haus antun.« Wieder lachte die Stimme. Dämlich, wie Simon fand, und er strengte sich an, ihr weiterhin keinen Glauben zu schenken. »Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig, das muss ich dir lassen. Aber ich habe in meinem Lied die Wahrheit gesagt. In deinem Kopf ist wirklich nichts verborgen, das ich nicht sehen kann.« Der Hut räusperte sich verärgert, bevor er weitersprach. »Und ich habe keineswegs ›ein ganzes Jahr‹ gebraucht, um mir die ›Schüttelreime‹ meiner ›armseligen Entschuldigung für ein Lied‹ auszudenken. Ich verfasse mein Lied jedes Jahr aus dem Stegreif!« Simon erschrak. Nicht wegen der Gedanken, die er beim Lied des Sprechenden Huts gehabt hatte, sondern weil der Hut anscheinend wirklich in sein Innerstes schauen konnte. Er bemühte sich, ab sofort an nichts mehr zu denken. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Hut bestimmte Dinge – an die er jetzt auf keinen Fall denken durfte – erfuhr. Er bemühte sich angestrengt, an nichts zu denken. Dieses Verhör konnte ja nicht ewig dauern. Der Hut hatte seine Entscheidungen immer nach wenigen Augenblicken verkündet, also musste die Sache gleich vorbei sein.

»Ach ja«, die Stimme klang spöttisch. »Aber die Zeit da draußen ist nicht dieselbe wie hier drinnen. Wir sind in deinem Kopf – und in meinem gewissermaßen. Und ohne mir – oder dir – schmeicheln zu wollen, wir sind beide recht flinke Denker. Ja, die wunderbare Relativität der Zeit. Draußen ist höchstens eine Sekunde vergangen, seit du mich aufgesetzt hast.« Vielleicht sagte der Hut die Wahrheit. Auf jeden Fall fiel es Simon immer schwerer, an nichts zu denken, und so beschloss er, seine Taktik zu ändern. Statt an nichts zu denken, stellte er sich vor, wie der Hut in Flammen aufging und verbrannte. Das war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade eine nette Geste, doch der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, sagte er sich. Gedankenlesen stellte schließlich auch nicht eben den Gipfel guten Benehmens dar.

»Das habe ich auch nie behauptet«, sagte die Stimme in Simon Kopf. »Übrigens, was glaubst du, was würde passieren, wenn ich tatsächlich in Flammen aufginge, solange du mich auf dem Kopf trägst?« Und er lachte schon wieder. Aber natürlich hatte er recht. Simon änderte seine Phantasievorstellung. Man konnte dieser Magiesache nicht trauen. Wenn er es womöglich schaffte, den Hut zufällig zu entzünden, wäre das auch für ihn sehr unangenehm. Er stellte sich also vor, wie der Hut seine Spitze in die komische Mundfalte nahm und sich selbst auffraß, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

»Nur, wenn du 'nen klügeren als mich findest«, lachte die Stimmen. »Hörst du eigentlich nie zu? Aber langsam ermüdet mich dieses Selbstgespräch. Ich hatte mich eigentlich auf eine interessante Unterhaltung gefreut, aber sogar Fische sind gesprächiger als du. Und glaub mir, ich war noch nie an den privaten Geheimnissen meiner Kunden interessiert. Wozu auch? Sobald sie mich aufgesetzt hatten, waren es keine Geheimnisse mehr. Aber keine Angst, ich habe noch nie etwas ausgeplaudert. Nun gut, beenden wir dieses Trauerspiel. Einst trug mich Godric Gryffindor, doch weißt du, wem ich meine überragende Intelligenz verdanke? Der Kunst von Rowena …«

»RAVENCLAW!« Die Stimme des Sprechenden Huts dröhnte noch in Simons Ohren, als er ihn schon lange abgesetzt hatte. Simon fühlte sich wie erschlagen nach der einseitigen Diskussion mit dem Hut. Der Tisch der Ravenclaws klatschte wie bei jedem, der für sein Haus ausgewählt worden war. Er nahm sich zusammen und schüttelte die Hand, die ihm ein älteres Mädchen mit den Worten »Willkommen in Ravenclaw« entgegenstreckte. Dann ließ er sich auf den Platz neben Anthony fallen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Es hätte alles viel schlechter laufen können, sagte er sich.

»Schlimm?«, fragte Anthony. »Ich meine, der Hut. Er hat uns sofort durchschaut, oder? Ich frage mich nur, warum er uns trotzdem nach Ravenclaw geschickt hat.«

»Drei Möglichkeiten«, sagte Simon, der sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. »Entweder es war ihm egal, und er hat uns tatsächlich in das seiner Meinung nach am besten geeignete Haus gesteckt. Oder er muss uns doch in das Haus stecken, in das wir wollen, egal was er uns erzählt hat. Oder er hat beschlossen, das Experiment durch scheinbare Kooperation zu sabotieren.«

»Was?«, fragte Terry verständnislos und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu.

»Und ich trau' ihm alles drei zu«, fuhr Simon fort, ohne auf Terrys Frage einzugehen. »Er macht einen sehr intelligenten Eindruck, aber das ist nicht schwer, wenn man die Gedanken seines Gegenübers lesen kann.« Er schien mehr ein Selbstgespräch zu führen, und das Geschehen um ihn herum kaum noch wahrzunehmen. »Und natürlich ist eine Kombination dieser Möglichkeiten denkbar. Nur wenn Luna in ein anderes Haus käme, könnten wir noch verwertbare Daten aus diesem Experiment gewinnen. Und sogar dann … vielleicht ist er sogar intelligent genug, mit partieller Kooperation zufrieden zu sein, wenn er damit das Ergebnis gründlich ruinieren kann. So würde ich es an seiner Stelle jedenfalls machen. Hm …«

Simon verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Den fragenden Blick Terrys zu Anthony und dessen Kopfschütteln nahm er nur unterbewusst war. Ebenso wie das sporadische Jubeln seines Hauses und den Beifall an den anderen Tischen, wenn ein Schüler dem jeweiligen Haus zugeteilt wurde. Je länger er über die Angelegenheit nachdachte, desto mehr neigte er dazu, das Experiment als kompletten Fehlschlag einzustufen. Egal wohin der Hut Luna schicken würde, er konnte sich über dessen Motive dafür nicht sicher sein. Die Vernunft gebot, sich als Gegenstand einer Untersuchung möglichst erratisch und versuchszweckwidrig zu verhalten, schon um den Experimentator zu ärgern, der die Unverschämtheit besaß, ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen zum Versuchsobjekt zu degradieren. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Sprechende Hut tatsächlich ein denkendes Wesen war, das noch dazu Gedanken lesen konnte. Und Experimente mit denkenden Wesen konnten keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse liefern, wenn diese Wesen von dem Experiment wussten. Und wie sollte man sicherstellen, dass ein telepathisch begabtes, magisches Artefakt nichts von dem Experiment erfuhr, dessen zentrales Versuchsobjekt es darstellte? Dazu müsste man sich schon eine außergewöhnliche Versuchsanordnung einfallen lassen …

Terry stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. »Luna kommt gleich dran.«

Ein Junge ging soeben auf den Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut zu. Und stolperte. Simon fühlte sich in seiner vorsichtigen _Herangehensweise_ bestätigt. Er hob fragend die Brauen.

»Longbottom«, erklärte Anthony. »Bekannte Familie.«

Simon nickte und beobachtete, wie der Junge, nachdem der Sprechende Hut ihn Gryffindor zugewiesen hatte, aufstand und zu seinem Tisch eilen wollte, ohne den Hut wieder abzusetzen. Es war erstaunlich, wie weit er kam, wenn man bedachte, dass er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Er musste schließlich umkehren und den Hut wieder zurückbringen. Viele Vollidioten in der Großen Halle fanden das wohl sehr lustig und lachten lauthals. Simon konnte Vollidioten nicht ausstehen. Wenigstens lachten Terry und Anthony nicht mit, obwohl Anthony ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Unter Simons Blicken verschwand das Lächeln aber schnell und machte einem verwirrten Ausdruck Platz. Simon konzentriert sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm. Luna ging dem Jungen entgegen, noch bevor sie aufgerufen worden war. Professor McGonagall warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Als sie »Lovegood, Luna« aufrief, schwenkte Luna den Sprechenden Hut und rief »Hier!«. Wieder lachte die halbe Halle, aber diesmal verkniff sich Anthony sein Lächeln.

Luna setzte sich den Hut kurz auf, ohne auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Dann gab sie ihm einen Stups mit dem Zeigefinger. Und wie auf Kommando rief der Hut sein »Ravenclaw«. Es klang vielleicht nicht ganz so laut und überzeugt, wie die bisherigen Entscheide des Huts, aber das fiel nur auf, wenn man ganz genau hinhörte. Und außer Simon taten das wohl nur noch Terry und Anthony. Mit einem abwesenden Lächeln legte Luna den Hut auf den Stuhl und ging zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Sie wurde dort genauso herzlich begrüßt wie all die anderen vor ihr. Sie zwängte sich neben Simon und lächelte verträumt. Ihr Zauberstab steckte wieder hinter ihrem Ohr, was Simon vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Sie sagte nichts über ihr Gespräch mit dem Sprechenden Hut, auch als Simon mehrmals nachfragte. Nur, dass er sehr nett gewesen sei, und der Rest der Unterhaltung niemanden etwas angehe. Aber sie lächelte dabei weiter geheimnisvoll.

Die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf. Es gab keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr, wenn man vom Auftritt eines Jungens namens »Potter, Harry« absah, der zu aufgeregtem Geflüster in der Halle führte. Simon hatte natürlich über Harry Potter und seinen angeblichen Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen gelesen, aber die Geschichte war ein wenig unglaubwürdig und vor allem so vage, dass er ihr nur wenig Wahrheitsgehalt zugeschrieben hatte. Und der Junge war unspektakulär genug. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass er als Kleinkind einen mächtigen Zauberer umgebracht haben sollte. Aber Unfälle konnten passieren, wer wusste das besser als er. Potter wurde nach Gryffindor geschickt, und alle Augen in der Großen Halle folgten ihm, als er zu seinem Tisch ging, auch Simons. Dort wurde er begeistert begrüßt, aber das war es nicht, was Simons Blicke auf sich zog. Unter den Gratulanten befanden sich die Zwillinge, die er in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass es sich um Zwillinge handelte. Ihr Jubel war bis zum Ravenclawtisch zu hören. »Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!«

»Kennst du die Zwillinge da hinten?«, fragte er Anthony, der sich anscheinend mit den Zaubererfamilien recht gut auskannte.

»Könnten Weasleys sein. Sehen jedenfalls so aus«, antwortete dieser, aber zu Simons Überraschung war es Luna, die genauer Bescheid wusste.

»Fred und George«, sagte sie nach einem Blick über die Schulter. »Und der größere mit dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen ist auch ein Weasley, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Hmm … ich kann mich aber nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Und ihr kleiner Bruder wartet noch auf seine Hauswahl.« Sie deutete auf die noch nicht eingeteilten Erstklässler.

»Woher kennst du die Weasleys?« Anthony stellte die Frage, so dass Simon sie nicht stellen musste.

»Wir sind … waren Nachbarn. Und meine Mum … sie hat hin und wieder ihre Mum besucht. Und umgekehrt. Ihre Mum ist 'ne geborene Prewett, glaub' ich. Ganz entfernt mit meiner Mum verwandt. Als Kind hab' ich im Sommer manchmal mit ihrer kleinen Schwester gespielt, den Rest der Weasleys kenn' eigentlich nicht. Hmm … und sie mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht.« Luna ließ ihre Finger auf dem Tisch tanzen. »Der Kleine ist gleich dran.«

Simon sah zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Nach zwei anderen kam ein schlaksiger Rotschopf, »Weasley, Ronald«, zum Aufruf. Auch er landete in Gryffindor.

»Keine Überraschung«, merkte Anthony an. »Weasleys gehen traditionell nach Gryffindor. Auch eine alte Familie, aber total verarmt, wie man hört.«

Der Rest der Zeremonie war schnell überstanden. Nach dem Weasley kamen nur noch ein paar wenige Schüler. Als dieser Teil abgehandelt war, erhob sich am Lehrertisch ein Zauberer, der wie eine Mischung aus Weihnachtsmann und dem Zauberer Merlin aussah. Anthony verriet ihnen, dass es sich um Albus Dumbledore, den weltberühmten Zauberer handelte. Und außerdem Direktor von Hogwarts.

»Willkommen!«, begrüßte er sie. »Willkommen zu diesem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Festessen beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Holzkopf! Weichei! Rostposten! Zwacker! Vielen Dank!«

Simon starrte ungläubig zum Lehrertisch. »Ist er senil?«

»Mächtige Zauberer werden oft seltsam«, antwortete Anthony flüsternd, während ein Beifallssturm durch die Große Halle zog. »Und je mächtiger sie sind, umso seltsamer werden sie.«

Das hieß also, dass ihr Direktor entweder ein mächtiger und extrem exzentrischer Zauberer war oder vollkommen senil. In der normalen Welt hätte Simon gewusst, was er zu glauben hätte. Dort wurden die unfähigsten Lehrer die Leiter hochgeschubst, damit man sie vom täglichen Umgang mit den Schülern abhalten konnte, so hatte es seine Mum einmal formuliert, die immerhin Lehrerin war. Meist handelte es sich um Menschen mit einer größeren Begabung auf dem Gebiet der Verwaltung als dem der Pädagogik. Er hatte, als er noch in Leeds zur Schule gegangen war, selbst schon einmal die Neubesetzung eines Direktorenpostens erlebt, und sowohl das Lehrerkollegium als auch die Schüler waren mit der Wahl des Direktors sehr zufrieden gewesen. Es hatte allgemeiner Konsens geherrscht, dass der Mann auf dem Posten des Direktors den geringsten Schaden anrichten konnte. Aber in der Zaubererwelt mochten andere Regeln gelten.

Das Erscheinen des Festmahls stellte eine willkommene Ablenkung dar. Die goldenen Servierplatten auf den Tischen füllten sich mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Es gab fast alles. Schwein, Lamm, Rind und Geflügel standen zur Auswahl, und auch die Beilagen ließen nichts zu wünschen übrig. Kartoffeln in allen Variationen, Erbsen und Möhren, große Schüsseln mit Soßen und selbstverständlich Ketchup – und, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Pfefferminzbonbons. Ein wildes Gelage begann. Die meisten Tischgespräche beschränkten sich auf »Gib mir mal!« jenes und »Reichst du mir?« dieses. Auch Simon war hungrig und aß mit großem Appetit, beobachtete aber weiterhin aufmerksam das Geschehen in der Großen Halle. So wurde er nicht überrascht, als ein Geist über ihren Tisch heranschwebte. Die Erscheinung war das Abbild einer schönen jungen Frau mit ernstem Gesicht und wehenden Gewändern. Natürlich waren auch an den anderen Tischen Geister, doch diese Frauengestalt sah Simon zum ersten Mal. Sie drehte nur eine Runde über den Tisch der Ravenclaws und verschwand dann wieder durch eine Wand aus dem Saal. Luna sah ihr verwundert nach.

»Wer war das?«, fragte sie.

»Verwandtschaft«, antwortete Simon und begann zu grinsen.

»Verwandtschaft?« Luna klang überrascht. Auch Anthony sah verwundert von seinem Teller auf.

Simon seufzte. »Nur ein Witz. Sie ist wohl Teil unserer neuen ›Ersatzfamilie‹. Die Graue Lady, der Hausgeist von Ravenclaw. Steht zumindest in 'ner Fußnote in der ›Geschichte von Hogwarts‹. Die anderen Hausgeister sind auch da.« Er deutete auf den Tisch hinter ihnen. »Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, auch genannt ›der Fast Kopflose Nick‹, Gryffindors Hausgeist.« Er dreht sich wieder um und zeigte auf den Tisch vor ihnen. »Der mit den Ketten müsste der Blutige Baron sein, Slytherin, und zu guter Letzt …«, er zeigte auf die letzte Tischreihe, »… der Dicke Mönch, Hufflepuff, aber den haben wir ja schon kennengelernt.«

»Hast du das auswendig gelernt?«, fragte Anthony, zwinkerte ihn an und lachte ihn dann aus.

Simon würdigte diese Unterstellung keiner Antwort und aß schweigend weiter. Als er eigentlich schon satt war, verschwanden die Speisen und wurden von Desserts aller Art ersetzt. Er schaffte nur zwei Schokoladen-Eclairs, bevor er nicht mehr konnte.

Nach dem Nachtisch stand Albus Dumbledore wieder auf.

»Ähem, nur noch ein paar Worte, jetzt, da wir alle gesättigt und bewässert sind«, begann er seine Rede, und Simon konnte nicht umhin, sich wieder zu fragen, ob der Direktor an Geistesschwäche litt oder extrem durchtrieben war. Er brachte in paar Ankündigungen zum Schuljahresbeginn an, doch Simon fand vor allem seine Warnungen interessant. Dass man dem Verbotenen Wald besser fern bleiben sollte, war noch verständlich, aber dass ein Korridor in der Schule zum Sperrgebiet für all diejenigen erklärt wurde, die »nicht eines sehr schmerzhaften Todes sterben« wollten, fand er doch reichlich daneben. Aber was dann folgte, stellte alles bisher Dagewesene in den Schatten.

»Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, lasst uns das Schullied singen!«, rief Albus Dumbledore, und Simon sah das Grinsen auf vielen Gesichtern gefrieren. Ein Teil des Lehrkörpers lächelte steif und schicksalsergeben. Aber ein paar der Lehrer … wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre die Stelle des Direktors wohl neu zu besetzen gewesen. Als er Dumbledore »Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie, und auf geht's!« sagen hörte, regte sich in ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Ein goldenes Band, das der Direktor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs herbeigezaubert hatte, formte sich zu den Worten eines Liedtextes, und ein Großteil der Halle begann zu grölen:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Ferkel von 'nem Warzenschwein,  
Bring uns was bei, das wäre fein!

Ob ohne Haar und alt viele Jahr,  
Ob Frischling, jung, wirklich wahr,  
Mit arg zerschlissnem Hosenbein,  
Schon voller Neugier warten wir  
Und hoffen, was zu lernen hier,  
Doch spannend sollt's schon sein!

Mit Fliegendreck und Flausen voll,  
Sonst leer das Hirn, der Wind pfeift hohl,  
So bring uns bei, was wert zu wissen,  
Und bring zurück, was wir vergessen.

Gib bitte das Beste, der Rest ist ganz leicht,  
Wir lernen dann feste, bis uns die Birn' erweicht!

Die grauenhafte Kakophonie war nahezu unerträglich, und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Simon über seinen Mangel an Musikalität froh. Auch viele der Lehrer hatten verkniffene Lippen und betrachteten das Schauspiel mit verschränkten Armen. Er und Anthony machten es natürlich auch so, aber Luna und Terry fielen fröhlich in die grausamen Dissonanzen ein. Wenigstens verstummte Terry im Kreuzfeuer der bösen Blicke von Simon und Anthony, aber leider blieb Luna unbeeindruckt. Eigentlich kam die Hauptbeschallung von den Seiten der Halle, an den Tischen der Slytherins und Ravenclaws blieb es relativ ruhig. Dafür sangen die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs umso inbrünstiger. Das multiple Stereoerlebnis war eine Folter für Gehirn und Trommelfell. Am Schluss sangen nur noch die Weasley-Zwillinge nach einer nervtötend langsamen, getragenen Melodie, die nach einem Trauermarsch klang. Und der Direktor entblödete sich nicht, zu ihren letzten Takten seinen Zauberstab wie ein Dirigent zu schwingen. Simon sah mit angewiderter Faszination dieser Farce zu und konnte doch seine Augen nicht abwenden. Hoffentlich würde er keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Er hatte das Märchen, dass zu viel Lesen das Augenlicht gefährdete, noch nie für bare Münze genommen, aber wenn ihm jemand das gleiche über diesen Anblick erzählt hätte, wäre er vielleicht nicht abgeneigt gewesen, an dessen pathogene Qualitäten zu glauben. Vor allem, was das Auslösen von Hirnfäule und Augenkrebs betraf.

Als der Direktor dann auch noch wagte, etwas über die Magie der Musik zu faseln, konnte Simon einen nicht druckreifen Kommentar nicht länger unterdrücken. Zum Glück hörten nur Anthony und Luna sein »Scheiße!« und den »gottgegeißelten« Rest. Und während Anthony ihm einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf, lachte Luna nur.

Schließlich machten sie sich daran, dem älteren Mädchen, das sie alle mit Handschlag begrüßt hatte – Ravenclaws Vertrauensschülerin, wie sich herausgestellt hatte –, zum großen Westturm zu folgen, wo ihre Schlafsäle auf sie warteten. Mittlerweile war es nicht mehr weit bis Mitternacht, und der Mond hatte sich zu den Sternen am falschen Himmelzelt der Großen Halle gesellt. Einzig Luna drehte sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

* * *


	6. The Place That’s The Best

* * *

**6****. The Place That's The Best  
**(Spirit In The Sky – Norman Greenbaum)

* * *

Das trübe Licht der Morgensonne drang gedämpft durch das Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals. Als Luna sich im Bett aufrichtete und sich umdrehte, um einen Blick hinauszuwerfen, schaute sie in einen wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es sah aus, als könne es jeden Augenblick zu regnen beginnen. Aber es war September, und der Sommer konnte nicht ewig dauern, obwohl sie gehofft hatte, dass es bis zu ihrem Geburtstag schön bliebe. Wenigstens hatte sie so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie meinte zwar, irgendetwas geträumt zu haben, konnte sich jedoch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht mehr daran erinnern, wovon der Traum gehandelt hatte. Zwei ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerinnen waren bereits aufgestanden und machten sich gerade auf den Weg ins Bad. Die beiden anderen schliefen noch.

Luna hatte das Bett in der Mitte bekommen. Jemand – wahrscheinlich Hauselfen – hatte die Schultruhen der Mädchen bereits an die Fußenden der Betten gestellt, als sie gestern Nacht den Schlafsaal betreten hatten. Aber sie waren alle fünf zu müde gewesen, um einen Bettentausch auszuhandeln. Sie hatten sich nur gegenseitig bekanntgemacht und waren dann ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen. Luna hatte sich von den meisten nur den Vornamen gemerkt. Links von ihr schliefen noch Mandy und Lisa, und die beiden, die schon ins Bad verschwunden waren, hießen Morag und Padma. Padma hatte eine Zwillingsschwester, die nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Und Morag war eine MacDougal, schien aber von den Familienflüchen des Clans verschont geblieben zu sein. Luna konnte es ihr nur wünschen.

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und steckte ihn hinters Ohr, bevor auch sie aufstand, ihre Kleider zusammensuchte und den beiden Mädchen ins Bad folgte. Sie beeilte sich mit ihrer Morgentoilette und versuchte sich so normal zu benehmen, wie sie nur konnte. Die beiden anderen Mädchen verstanden sich anscheinend auf Anhieb. Morag half Padma, ihre langen schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Morag selbst sah aus wie die typische irische Hexe, auch wenn die MacDougals eigentlich von den Hebriden stammten, wenn sich Luna richtig erinnerte. Luna hatte einmal mit einem Porträt der berühmten Lilith von Shannon gesprochen und dachte, so wie Morag müsse diese wohl als Kind ausgesehen haben. Ein blasses Gesicht, flammend orangerote Haare und smaragdgrüne Augen verliehen ihr ein wildes Aussehen. Sie war äußerlich das genaue Gegenteil der exotischen Padma, die dunkle Mandelaugen und einen Teint wie helle Milchschokolade hatte.

Lisa und Mandy kamen ein paar Minuten später ins Bad, und es wurde ungemütlich eng. Sie nahm deshalb ihre restlichen Kleider wieder mit und zog sich im Schlafsaal fertig an. Der Spiegel neben der Tür hielt ihre Erscheinung für angemessen, nur an dem Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr hatte er etwas auszusetzen. Aber das kümmerte Luna nicht. Zufrieden verließ sie den Mädchenschlafsaal. Auf dem Treppenabsatz wartete sie auf die anderen. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie noch nicht nach unten gegangen waren. Ihre Wahrnehmung hatte wegen Simons Anwesenheit gelitten, aber eben deshalb konnte sie sich auch sicher sein, dass er heute Morgen noch nicht hier vorbeigekommen war. Sie musste allerdings lange warten. Die anderen Mädchen kamen ebenfalls aus dem Schlafsaal, und Lisa fragte Luna, ob sie nicht mit ihnen zur Großen Halle gehen wolle. Vielleicht dachte das andere Mädchen, dass sie sich nicht mehr an den Weg erinnern konnte und deshalb auf dem Treppenabsatz wartete. Aber Luna sagte ihnen, sie sollten ruhig vorausgehen, sie warte noch auf jemanden, was ihr wieder scheele Blicke einbrachte. Aber das störte sie nicht. Als auch die ersten Jungs herauskamen und ihr die gleiche Frage stellten, wurde Luna unsicher. Immerhin _war_ es möglich, dass sie sich irrte und die anderen schon beim Frühstück saßen. Doch gerade als sie sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, ging die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals wieder auf, und Anthony trat als Erster heraus, gefolgt von einem widerstrebenden Simon, der von Terry mehr geschoben wurde, als dass er freiwillig mitkam. Anthony sagte »Guten Morgen« zu ihr, während Simon einfach weiterredete.

»… absoluter Blödsinn! Kein Mensch braucht Frühstück! Kurz nach dem Aufstehen ist der Körper noch gar nicht aufnahmebereit. Das vegetative Nervensystem und der Verdauungsapparat …« Dann bemerkte er sie. »Morgen«, maulte er sie mehr an als zu grüßen, als wäre sie an allem schuld. Dafür klang Terrys »Morgen, Luna!« um so fröhlicher. Und Simon fuhr mit seinem Sermon fort, während sie die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergingen.

»Das ganze Gerede vom Frühstück als der wichtigsten Mahlzeit des Tages ist eine Erfindung der Frühstücksflockenmafia. Und die haben sich dann sämtliche Ernährungswissenschaftler gekauft. Denkt doch mal logisch …« Luna hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Simon da redete, aber der Anblick, den der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws bei Tage bot, brachte auch ihn zum Verstummen.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte nicht _viele_ Fenster, sondern _das_ Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums reichte mindestens vier Meter in die Höhe und wurde von durchscheinenden blauen Seidenvorhängen mit bronzefarbenen Säumen und schmalen Säulen unterbrochen, die oben in die Wölbung der Decke übergingen.

Staunend drehten sie sich im Kreis und bewunderten das Panorama. Im Süden sahen sie weit unten den großen See, den sie gestern überquert hatten, im Westen lag eine Kette hoher, bewaldeter Berge unter einem dichten Nebelschleier, im Norden blickten sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und im Osten schließlich lagen Hauptbau und Ostflügel des Schlosses unter ihnen, dahinter ein Waldgebiet, das ebenfalls von Nebelschwaden durchzogen war. Nur im äußersten Osten und Westen wurde der Rundblick von dem Treppenaufgang zu den Schlafsälen und vom Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums unterbrochen. Die restliche Einrichtung war offensichtlich so platziert worden, dass sie das Panorama möglichst wenig störte, wenn man es von der Mitte des Raumes aus bewundern wollte. Einige Bücherregale waren längs der Mittelachse des runden Raumes aufgestellt, außen an den Säulen, die das Fenster unterteilten. Tische und Stühle waren nach ähnlichem Muster angeordnet. Anscheinend sollte die Einrichtung den Blick auf die Landschaft und den Horizont so wenig wie möglich verstellen. Die Illusion, sich unter freiem Himmel zu befinden, war anders, aber fast so stark wie in der Großen Halle. Gestern Nacht hatten sie das alles natürlich nicht sehen können, nur die hohe, sternenübersäte Kuppeldecke. Sie war immer noch schwarz und die Sterne funkelten über ihnen, als wäre es immer noch tiefste Nacht. Auch der mitternachtsblaue Teppich des Zimmers war mit vielen Sternsymbolen und seltsamen Linien bedeckt.

Luna sah, wie Simon abwechselnd vom Boden zur Decke blickte und wieder zurück. Schließlich schob er Anthony ein Stückchen zur Seite und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raums, den Blick suchend zur Decke gerichtet.

»Der Polarstern«, sagte er und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach oben. Dann deutete er auf eine kleine Gruppe von Sternen und Linien auf dem Teppich. »Der kleine Bär.« Und zeigte dann zum Himmel. »Das hier ist ein … ein … Wie heißt das verdammte Ding noch mal?«, fragte er an Terry gewandt.

Dieser sah ihn verständnislos an. »Wie heißt was?«

»Du weißt schon. Das Ding, in dem man Sternbilder und so projiziert. Ihr wart doch bestimmt mit der Schule auch schon mal drin. Es liegt mir auf der Zunge, aber ich komm' einfach nicht drauf.«

»Sternwarte?«, riet Terry. »Observatorium?«

»Nein. Es war irgendetwas mit ›astro‹. Astrodingsbums.«

»Keine Ahnung.« Terry zuckte mit den Achseln. Und sagte ganz ernsthaft »Vielleicht fällt's dir beim Frühstück wieder ein«, was Simon mit einem seiner ausdrucklosen Blicke bedachte und Anthony kurz auflachen ließ.

Luna hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum lange genug bewundert und Hunger. »Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?«, fragte sie vor dem Ausgang stehend ungeduldig. Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern übernahm kurzerhand die Führung. Das war sowieso sicherer. Sie würde zumindest den Weg finden, soweit konnte sie sich noch auf die Erinnerungen an ihre Visionen verlassen. Während sie die enge Wendeltreppe hinunterging, hörte sie hinter sich die anderen. Simon beschwerte sich weiter und quengelte wie ein kleines Kind. Jungs, dachte Luna verächtlich.

Sie führt die Gruppe durch die Korridore und grüßte dabei jedes Bild, an dem sie vorbeikamen, und die meisten grüßten freundlich zurück. Es war unglaublich, wie viele magische Gemälde an den Wänden von Hogwarts hingen. Luna freute sich schon auf die Unterhaltungen mit den vielen interessanten Leuten, die in ihnen abgebildet waren. Bilder hatten immer viel zu erzählen, da sich kaum jemand die Mühe machte, mit ihnen zu reden. Über Treppen und lange Gänge ging sie voraus, bis sie auf einer Plattform im großen Treppenhaus stehen blieb und die anderen sie einholten.

»Und wohin jetzt?«, fragte Terry sie.

Luna blickte in die Tiefe und konnte bis in die Eingangshalle hinunter sehen. »Wir warten.«

»Und worauf?« Er sah sie misstrauisch an, als befürchte er, die Antwort könnte ihm nicht gefallen. In diesem Moment setzte sich eine Treppe unter ihnen in Bewegung und schwang herum. Luna deutete auf sie und sagte »Darauf«. Tatsächlich hielt die Treppe genau an dem Treppenabsatz, denn darum handelte es sich bei der Plattform, auf der sie standen. Luna setzte sich wieder an die Spitze, die anderen folgten ihr vorsichtig und bedachten die Stufen mit skeptischen Blicken. Von da an verlief ihr Weg aber ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Als sie die große Marmortreppe der Eingangshalle herunterkamen, konnten sie bereits den Lärm Hunderter Schüler aus der Großen Halle links von ihnen hören. Wie es aussah, waren sie mal wieder die Letzten, aber am Tisch der Erstklässler waren noch genug Plätze frei. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, kamen auch schon die Posteulen angeflattert. Anthony und Simon bekamen jeder eine Ausgabe des _Daily Prophet_ zugestellt, während Diogenes, der Familienuhu, ihr den _Quibbler_ und ein kleines Päckchen überbrachte. Simon beschwerte sich gerade darüber, wie grauenhaft Kürbissaft schmecke, während sie aufgeregt die Karte, die bei ihrem Päckchen gelegen war, öffnete und las:

_Liebe Luna!_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Aber mach das Päckchen  
erst morgen auf! Ich vermisse Dich schrecklich (und  
Bitzer auch, er ist jedenfalls noch schwieriger und  
schlechter gelaunt als sonst).  
Ich hoffe, Du hast viel Spaß in Hogwarts. Schreib mir  
bald! Lass Dich nicht unterkriegen, mein Mondschein!  
In Liebe_

_Dad_

Sie steckte das Päckchen ein, nicht ohne vorher zu überlegen, ob sie es nicht gleich aufmachen sollte. Aber sie wollte die ungewohnte Spannung möglichst lange auskosten. Nachdem sie endlich mit dem Frühstück fertig waren – das hieß sie, Anthony und Terry, Simon hatte nichts gegessen und nur ein Glas Orangensaft getrunken –, schlug sie den _Quibbler_ auf. Anthony begann in seinem _Daily Prophet_ zu blättern, während Simon, der seine Lektüre schon beendet hatte, Terry überredete, seinen zu lesen. Terry schien kein sonderlich begeisterter Zeitungsleser, gab aber schließlich nach; wahrscheinlich nur, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Anthony legte den _Daily Prophet_ recht schnell wieder zur Seite und fragte Simon, was er von dem Artikel über die Muggelpolitik des Zaubereiministeriums halte. Luna konnte sich kaum etwas Langweiligeres als Ministeriumspolitik vorstellen. Simon schien sich auch nicht dafür zu interessieren und sagte nur, dass er die Politik des Ministeriums noch nicht wirklich beurteilen könne, da er ja bis vor kurzem gar nicht gewusst habe, dass es so etwas wie ein Zaubereiministerium gäbe. Luna schien es, als wäre Anthony von dieser Antwort überrascht, warum auch immer.

Dann wandte Simon sich ihr zu und versuchte sie wieder darüber auszuhorchen, was sie gestern mit dem Sprechenden Hut geredet hatte. Sie hätte es ihm eigentlich ruhig sagen können. Sie hatte dem Hut schließlich nur erklärt, dass sie schon lange wisse, dass sie nach Ravenclaw kommen würde und auf seine Dienste nicht angewiesen sei. Er hatte ihre Vorhersage zögernd bestätigt. Aber es machte ihr zu viel Spaß, Simon zappeln zu lassen. Und die Unterhaltung mit dem Sprechenden Hut war selbstverständlich privat gewesen und ging ihn überhaupt nichts an.

Wenig später kam die Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws wieder an den Tisch der Erstklässler. Sie teilte ihnen mit, dass in einer Viertelstunde das Einführungsgespräch mit Professor Flitwick beginnen würde und sie sich dazu im Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock einfinden sollten. Und sie warnte sie noch einmal eindringlich davor, den verbotenen Korridor dort oben zu betreten. Wer sich nicht sicher sei, ob er alleine hinfinde, könne gleich mit ihr gehen. Sie würde jetzt noch einmal jeden, der mitgehen wolle – und sie merkte an, dass sie es eigentlich jedem empfehlen würde, da die Wege im Schloss kompliziert seien –, zum Turm der Ravenclaws führen, wo sie ihr Schreibzeug holen sollten. Dann könnten sie mit ihr in den dritten Stock kommen, wo sie die Erstklässler bei Professor Flitwick abliefern würde. Alle folgten ihr; auch Luna und die Jungs gingen nach kurzer Diskussion mit und bildeten wieder den Abschluss ihrer Kolonne.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie im dritten Stock vor Professor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer und warteten. Anthony und Simon begannen zu raten, worum es sich bei der tödlichen Gefahr im Nebenkorridor handeln könnte. Noch bis vor kurzem hätte Luna es ihnen wahrscheinlich sagen können, aber bestimmt nicht dürfen. Jetzt war sie genauso ahnungslos wie die anderen und brachte einen Jungdrachen ins Spiel. Terry fragte besorgt, ob es hier wirklich Drachen gäbe. Sie versicherte ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, sie habe nur geraten und alles Mögliche könne in dem Korridor lauern. Ein tollwütiger Vampir, eine wilde Manticora oder ein tödlicher magischer Nexus. Seltsamerweise schien das Terry nicht zu beruhigen.

* * *

Es war müßig zu spekulieren, was sich im anderen Korridor befinden mochte. Und eigentlich war es Anthony auch egal. Er war immer noch – geschockt war wohl zu viel gesagt – verwundert, dass Simon ein Muggelstämmiger war. Und er hieß noch nicht einmal Gray. Anthony hatte Simon Nachnamen auf dem _Muggelblock_ aus _Papier_ gelesen, als sie ihr Schreibzeug aus dem Schlafsaal geholt hatten. Da war eindeutig »Grey« mit e gestanden. Aber Simon benahm sich einfach nicht so, wie Anthony es von einem Muggelstämmigen erwartete. Im Gegensatz zu Terry. Luna hatte es schon wieder geschafft, den Kleinen einzuschüchtern. Dabei war Terry sowieso schon ein Nervenbündel. Gestern Nacht hatte er im Schlafsaal sogar geheult, leise zwar, aber doch so hörbar, dass Simon es leider bemerkt hatte. Anthony hätte die gestrige Nacht gern aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.

Es hatte alles damit angefangen, dass Simon mit der Aufteilung der Betten unzufrieden gewesen war. Er hatte die beiden Jungen, die Betten am Rand hatten, so lang bearbeitet, bis einer von ihnen schließlich nachgab und ihm sein Bett überließ. Damit nicht genug, dann wandte er sich seinem neuen Bettnachbarn zu und überredete diesen, mit Anthony zu tauschen – _ohne_ ihn zu fragen, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Als er sich dann dem dritten zuwandte, einem asiatisch aussehenden Jungen, gab dieser sofort auf. Wahrscheinlich war er zu müde gewesen, um sich auf eine Diskussion mit Simon einzulassen – wie sie alle. Also hatte Simon sein Bett am Rand, neben sich Anthony und dahinter Terry. So weit war die Sache ja noch in Ordnung gewesen. Als sie aber endlich alle in ihren Himmelbetten gelegen waren und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatten, hatte das gedämpfte Schluchzen aus Terrys Bett begonnen. Und nach einer Weile hatte Simon den bereits halb eingeschlafenen Anthony wachgeschüttelt und zu dem Bett des Kleinen gedeutet. Anthony war natürlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie zu zweit nachsehen würden. Umso überraschter war er, als er die Vorhänge von Terrys Bett zurückzog und Simon nicht mehr da war. In diesem Augenblick hätte er einen Mord begehen können. Er musste sich die Geschichte von Terrys Eltern alleine anhören und verständnisvolle Laute herauswürgen. Er verstand auch nur die Hälfte des Problems. Irgendein Streit zwischen seinen Muggeleltern, und Terry befürchtete, dass sie sich scheiden lassen könnten. Die Geschichte klang ziemlich verworren und übertrieben. Anthony nahm an, dass Terry eine nicht allzu stabile emotionale Konstitution hatte und schlicht unter Heimweh litt.

Aber als der Kleine seine Geschichte losgeworden war, hatte er sich doch beruhigt und war endlich eingeschlafen. Anthony hatte allerdings noch ein Hühnchen mit Simon zu rupfen gehabt. Als er an dessen Bett angekommen war und unter die Vorhänge geblickt hatte, hatte dieser seelenruhig in einem Buch gelesen, dessen Seiten von selbst geleuchtet hatten. Mit den Worten »Gut gemacht« hatte Simon ihm fast den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, aber Anthony war immer noch zu wütend gewesen, um sich so einfach abspeisen zu lassen. Als er den anderen gefragt hatte, warum ein gewisser Feigling ihm allein die nicht gerade angenehme Aufgabe überlassen habe, Terrys herzzerreißender Geschichte zu lauschen, hatte dieser frech geantwortet, dass er angenommen habe, dass Terry sich lieber von einem Gleichaltrigen beruhigen lasse als von ihm. Sprachlos und zu müde, um angemessen auf eine derartige Ungeheuerlichkeit zu antworten, war Anthony wieder zurück in sein Bett gekrochen und innerhalb von Sekunden erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Am Morgen hatten sie alle so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen. Terry war anfangs etwas betreten und zurückhaltend gewesen. Als ihn aber niemand aufzog, überwand er das schnell und wirkte sogar ziemlich aufgekratzt. Und Simon, der jeden Versuch Anthonys, ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, mit bösen Flüchen quittiert hatte, erhob sich beinahe sofort und klaglos, als Terry ihm die Bettdecke wegzog. Er ließ sich von ihm sogar wieder ins Bad zurückschicken, nachdem er nach zwei Minuten ungekämmt wieder herausgekommen war. Entweder konnte Simon den Kleinen wirklich gut leiden, oder er tat das alles nur, um ihn möglichst glücklich zu halten und sein Nervenkostüm zu schonen – Terrys und das eigene. Anthony vermutete stark, dass die zweite Erklärung die zutreffendere darstellte. Er kannte Simon erst einen Tag und vielleicht tat er ihm unrecht, aber Anthony hatte nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Uneigennützigkeit und Nettigkeit zu dessen ausgeprägteren Charakterzügen gehörten.

»Bitte machen Sie Platz!«, ertönte eine helle, aber befehlsgewohnte Stimme. Ein kleines Männchen, kaum größer als Terry, drängte sich durch die wartenden Schüler. Das musste Professor Flitwick sein, ihr Hauslehrer. Den Gerüchten nach befanden sich auch Kobolde unter seinen Vorfahren. Größe und Aussehen waren auf jeden Fall koboldhaft, wenn man von den schneeweißen Haaren einmal absah. Er öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und forderte sie auf, ihm zu folgen. »Kommen Sie! Kommen Sie, und suchen Sie sich einen Platz!« Professor Flitwick wartete an der Tür, bis alle im Klassenzimmer waren. Dann schloss er sie, verschwand hinter dem Lehrertisch und kletterte über ein Treppchen aus Büchern auf einen hohen Stapel derselben. Dort oben stehend ließ er seinen Blick über die jüngsten Neuzugänge seines Hauses schweifen.

»Bevor Sie Ihre Mitschüler fragen müssen«, sagte er mit seiner hohen Stimme, als sie alle saßen. »Ja, unter meinen Vorfahren sind auch Kobolde.«

Simon horchte bei dieser Einleitung offensichtlich auf. Er nahm seinen Muggelblock und einen Muggelschreiber zur Hand und begann sich Notizen zu machen. Zum Glück saßen sie in der letzten Reihe.

»Bevor wir beginnen, stellen wir erst einmal die Anwesenheit fest. Boot, Terry?«

Terry schreckte auf. »Hier!«

Der Professor hakte seine Namen auf einer Liste ab und rief »Brocklehurst, Mandy« auf, ein unauffälliges Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren. Danach waren »Corner, Michael« und »Cornfoot, Stephen« an der Reihe, die zwei Jungs, die gestern ihre Betten getauscht hatten, nachdem Simon sie lange genug bearbeitet hatte. Vor Anthony kam noch ein »Entwhistle, Kevin«, dann folgten er und Simon. »Li, Su« war der asiatisch aussehende Junge, der mehr oder weniger freiwillig sein Bett mit Terry getauscht hatte, dann folgte Luna. Der Name »MacDougal, Morag« war eine Überraschung für Anthony. Er hatte gestern gar nicht mitbekommen, dass eine MacDougal unter den zukünftigen Erstklässlern gewesen war, geschweige denn, dass sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Den Abschluss der Liste bildeten »Patil, Padma« – ein Mädchen mit indischen Vorfahren, vermutete Anthony – und »Turpin, Lisa«, die fast so blond wie Luna war.

»Gut. Wir sind vollzählig«, stellte der Professor schließlich fest. »Ich heiße Sie alle in Hogwarts und insbesondere in Ravenclaw herzlich willkommen. Mein Name ist Filius Flitwick, und ich habe die Ehre, Ihr Hauslehrer zu sein. Bei allen Fragen und Problemen steht Ihnen meine Tür immer offen. Mein Büro liegt unweit Ihres Turmes im Westflügel, siebter Stock. An den meisten Tagen ist es nicht schwer zu finden. Fragen Sie die Porträts oder Ihre älteren Mitschüler, falls Sie doch Probleme haben sollten. Ich stehe Ihnen, wie gesagt, immer zur Verfügung, aber bitte wenden Sie sich mit organisatorischen Fragen zuerst an Ihre Vertrauensschüler.« Er räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr: »Nun die Stundenpläne.«

Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs flogen die Blätter eines Pergamentstapels, der vor ihm auf dem Lehrertisch lag, Bogen um Bogen zu jedem Schüler und blieben vor ihm in der Luft schweben. Anthony war beeindruckt. Es gehörte viel Geschick dazu, mehrere Gegenstände gleichzeitig schweben zu lassen, und Flitwick hatte zwölf mit einer einfachen Geste seines Zauberstabs bewältigt. Er pflückte das vor ihm baumelnde Pergament aus der Luft und begann es neugierig zu studieren.

»Wie Sie sehen, haben Sie recht viele Freistunden zwischen, vor und nach Ihren regulären Unterrichtsstunden. Das liegt nicht an der geringen Menge des zu erlernenden Stoffes, sondern daran, dass jeder Ihrer Lehrer noch sechs weitere Jahrgänge zu betreuen hat und jedes Jahr die Schüler der fünften und siebten Klassen auf die OWL- beziehungsweise NEWT-Prüfungen vorbereitet werden müssen. Betrachten Sie die Freistunden, die Ihnen nach Erledigung Ihres umfangreichen Hausaufgabenpensums noch verbleiben, als Gelegenheit zu selbstständigen Studien. Wenn Sie sie nicht in diesem Sinne nutzen, wird sich das spätestens in den jährlichen Abschlussprüfungen bitter rächen.« Der Professor hob mahnend seinen Zauberstab. »Vielleicht nicht in Ihrem ersten Jahr. Aber wenn in Ihrem dritten Jahr die Wahlfächer dazukommen, werden Sie über alles froh sein, was Sie schon vorher gelernt haben. Nun, im Gegensatz zu meinen Kollegen«, sprach Flitwick weiter, und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, »brauche ich mir darum im Allgemeinen keine großen Sorgen zu machen.«

Doch er wurde gleich wieder ernst. »Allerdings dulde ich Regelverstöße genauso wenig wie sie. Vor allem verlange ich von Ihnen, dass Sie sich gesittet benehmen und nicht an den Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern beteiligen. Sie werden oft mit anderen Häusern gemeinsam Unterricht haben, im ersten Jahr zumeist mit Schülern aus dem Haus Hufflepuff. Ich möchte nicht, dass mir irgendwelche Beschwerden über das Benehmen der Schüler meines Hauses zu Ohren kommen.«

Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab. »Sollten Bestrafungen nötig werden, verlassen Sie sich darauf, dass Sie unangenehm sein werden. Unverständlicherweise reagieren viele Schüler meines Hauses kaum auf die Androhung von Punktabzug. Viele scheinen die Hauspunkte nur für einen schlechten Witz zu halten. Was wohl erklärt, warum es unserem Haus – trotz überragender akademischer Leistungen – nur selten gelingt, den Hauspokal zu erringen. Deshalb werden von mir verhängte Bestrafungen vor allem in langweiligen und körperlich anstrengenden Arbeiten bestehen.« Er lächelte wieder verschmitzt. »Gartenarbeiten bei Professor Sprout oder eine Runde Rüstungspolieren mit Mr. Filch, unserem Hausmeister. Damit hatte ich bis jetzt den größten Erfolg.«

Das glaubte ihm Anthony sofort. Wenn kümmerten schon ein paar Hauspunkte, aber körperliche Arbeit … Er stellte sich vor, wie Simon wohl auf eine solche Bestrafung reagieren würde und musste grinsen. Aber auch er selbst konnte sich schönere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, als Beete umzugraben oder das Schloss zu putzen. Und die Reaktion der übrigen Ravenclaws war ähnlich, soweit sich das von ihren Hinterköpfen ablesen ließ.

»Noch einmal: Sehen Sie Ihre Freistunden nicht nur als Freizeit, sondern nutzen Sie sie für Ihre Hausaufgaben oder einen Besuch in unserer Schulbibliothek. Madam Pince, unsere Bibliothekarin, freut sich immer über neue Benutzer – wenn sich diese zu benehmen wissen. Auch in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sind die Schulbücher aller Jahrgänge und ein paar allgemeine Nachschlagewerke vorhanden und stehen Ihnen zum Eigenstudium unbegrenzt zur Verfügung. Aber leben Sie sich erst einmal ein, machen Sie sich mit der neuen Umgebung vertraut, und – bitte! – wenn Sie organisatorische Fragen haben, richten Sie diese an die Vertrauensschüler, dazu sind sie da. Wie Sie Ihrem Stundenplan entnehmen können, erwartet Sie Professor Sprout in einer Dreiviertelstunde zum Kräuterkundeunterricht in den Gewächshäusern. Diese befinden sich auf dem östlichen Teil des Schulgeländes. Wenden Sie sich nach dem Verlassen des Schlosses einfach nach rechts und Sie können es nicht verfehlen. Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen gibt …«, hier machte der Professor eine kurze Pause, »bleibt mir nur noch, Ihnen eine gute Zeit und viel Erfolg in Hogwarts zu wünschen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Vormittag zum Zauberkunstunterricht wieder hier in diesem Raum.«

Offensichtlich waren sie damit auch schon wieder entlassen. Sie erhoben sich von ihren Sitzen und wollten gerade zur Tür gehen, als Professor Flitwick Simon aufhielt.

»Mr. Grey«, rief er ihm von seinem Podest aus zu. »Bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Moment. Es gäbe da noch etwas zu besprechen.«

Anthony warf Simon einen fragenden Blick zu, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Eigentlich konnte er nichts angestellt haben; schließlich waren sie erst gestern angekommen und praktisch dauernd zusammen gewesen. Anthony verließ mit den anderen das Klassenzimmer und schloss auf Bitten Flitwicks die Tür hinter sich.

»Was kann er von ihm wollen?«, fragte Terry und blieb im Gang stehen, während die anderen Schüler sich wieder auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm machten. Auch Luna hielt an und wiegte den Kopf. »Nichts Wichtiges, glaub' ich«, sagte sie und lehnte sich an die Wand. Offenbar wollten die beiden warten, bis Simon wieder herauskam. Anthony zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich zu ihnen stellte. Schließlich war es egal, ob er hier oder im Gemeinschaftsraum die Zeit bis zur ersten Kräuterkundestunde verbrachte.

* * *

Simon zitterte innerlich, bemühte sich aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und möglichst verbindlich zu lächeln. Was konnte dieses zwergenhafte Männchen nur von ihm wollen? Es konnte doch wohl kaum um ihren Versuch gehen, den Sprechenden Hut zu beeinflussen.

»Keine Sorge«, beruhigte ihn der Professor, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen. »Mir sind keine Verfehlungen Ihrerseits zu Ohren gekommen.« Und er grinste hintergründig, als er »Noch nicht!« hinzufügte, was nicht eben dazu beitrug, Simon zu beruhigen.

»Es geht um ihr Alter«, fuhr Professor Flitwick fort. »Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist es den Schülern ab ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts erlaubt, an bestimmten Wochenenden Hogsmeade zu besuchen.« Simon nickte nur, da er fürchtete, dass seine Stimme vor Aufregung aufgicksen würde, wenn er jetzt zu antworten versuchte.

»Nun, da es sich bei dieser Regelung ursprünglich um eine Altersgrenze handelt, bin ich durchaus bereit, Ihnen ab nächstem Jahr die Teilnahme zu gestatten. Keinesfalls aber vorher. Sie sollten sich erst in Hogwarts einleben, bevor ich Ihnen erlaube, Hogsmeade unsicher zu machen. Sie müssten nur diese Einwilligungserklärung von ihren Eltern unterschreiben lassen.« Er reichte Simon einen Pergamentbogen. »Lassen Sie die Erklärung in den Weihnachtsferien unterschreiben, dann können Sie meinetwegen nächstes Jahr an den entsprechenden Wochenenden das Dorf besuchen. Wenn Sie dieses Privileg allerdings missbrauchen, werden Sie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen.«

Simon glaubte ihm sofort. Das Männchen wirkte trotz seiner geringen Größe nicht wie jemand, mit dem man es sich verderben wollte. Er nickte deshalb wieder und brachte – nach einem Räuspern – ein einigermaßen aufrichtig klingendes »Ich verstehe« heraus.

»Gut. Und bitte glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie der erste ältere Schüler wären, der zu den Erstklässlern gesteckt wurde. Insbesondere nach dem letzten Krieg hatten wir viele, die Hogwarts erst einige Zeit nach dem üblichen Einschulungstermin besuchen konnten.« Daran hatte Simon noch gar nicht gedacht. »Sogar einen Schüler, der bereits Vater war, habe ich schon als Erstklässler unterrichtet. Und wie heißt es in unserem Schullied so schön …« Und daran wollte Simon nicht denken, und auch Flitwicks Augen nahmen für einen Moment einen glasigen Ausdruck an. »… Aber lassen wir das«, sprach er schnell weiter und Simon fühlte eine plötzliche Welle der Sympathie für den kleinwüchsigen Professor in sich aufsteigen.

»Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?«

Die hätte Simon schon noch gehabt, er wusste jedoch nicht, ob es nicht unhöflich gewesen wäre, sie zu stellen. Aber die Neugier trug schließlich den Sieg über seine Feigheit davon.

»Sie sagten vorhin«, begann er zögernd, »dass Sie von Kobolden abstammen …?«

Flitwick sah ihn aufmerksam an. »Ja, Mr. Grey?«

»Ich habe mich gefragt«, sagte Simon vorsichtig, »warum Sie dann einen Zauberstab benutzen?«

»Tue ich das?«, fragte Flitwick mit hoher Stimme zurück, aber in ausdruckslos neutralem Tonfall, wie Simon nicht umhin konnte, bewundernd zuzugeben, und es war klar, dass er keine weitere Antwort zu erwarten hatte. Aber die nächste Sache interessierte ihn besonders, und so nahm er allen Mut zusammen und stellte auch diese Frage.

»Und warum tragen Sie keinen einzigen Ohrring?«, wollte er wissen und schob vorsichtshalber ein höfliches »Sir?« hinterher.

Flitwick schien sich zusammennehmen zu müssen, um entweder nicht laut loszulachen oder Simon anzuschreien, genau war das nicht festzustellen. Letztlich kam Simon zu dem Schluss, dass es sich eher um das Schreien gehandelt haben müsse, als Flitwick »Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen impertinenten Benehmens gegenüber einer Lehrkraft!« verkündete.

Als Simon sich räusperte, um dem Professor zu versichern, dass er ihn keineswegs hatte beleidigen wollen, und dass er sich auch gerne hundert Punkte abziehen ließe, wenn er nur die Frage beantwortet bekäme, hob Flitwick mahnend seinen Zauberstab. »Und fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw für das Stellen interessanter Fragen. Und jetzt überstrapazieren Sie ihr Glück nicht. Mr. Filch hat immer genug Arbeit und freut sich über jede helfende Hand. Sie dürfen dann gehen.«

Simon hielt Flitwicks Reaktion für übertrieben. Aber zum Gehen ließ er sich nicht zweimal auffordern. Die Frage zu stellen, warum der Professor lieber auf einem Bücherstapel stand und nicht einfach den Tisch einschrumpfte, war im Augenblick wohl nicht opportun. Er hoffte nur, dass sein »Auf Wiedersehen, Professor« angemessen unbewegt klang.

Draußen erwarteten ihn Anthony, Luna und Terry.

»Und? Was wollte Flitwick von dir?«, wollte Anthony sofort wissen.

Statt einer Antwort hielt Simon ihm die Einwilligungserklärung für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden hin, die ihm Anthony abnahm und mit hochgezogenen Brauen studierte.

»Und warum darfst ausgerechnet du nach Hogsmeade? Ich dachte, wir dürfen erst in der dritten Klasse aus dem Schloss?« Anthony schien ein bisschen neidisch zu sein, auch wenn Simon dafür keinen Grund erkennen konnte. So großartig konnte Hogsmeade gar nicht sein. Er verstand sowieso nicht, warum es ihnen erst ab dem dritten Jahr erlaubt sein sollte, das Dorf zu besuchen. Terrys Frage »Was ist Hogsmeade?« wurde von allen ignoriert.

»Professor Flitwick meint, dass ich alt genug bin. Und bei der Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade geht es offenbar mehr um das Alter als um die Klasse, in die man geht.« Terry wollte mit seinem »Was um Gottes willen ist Hogsmeade?« unterdessen einfach keine Ruhe geben.

»Wie alt bist du denn?«, fragte Anthony, offensichtlich ehrlich erstaunt.

Simon sah zwar nicht ein, was die anderen sein genaues Alter anging, und dass er alt genug war, konnte man ihm schließlich ansehen, antwortete dann aber doch: »Vierzehn, in genau zwei Monaten.«

Jetzt starrten ihn Anthony und Terry mit offenem Mund an. Und Luna begann bei diesem Anblick zu lachen. Simon fand, dass sie ihre Überraschung grotesk übertrieben. Schließlich war er der größte unter den Erstklässlern, wenn er auch eingestehen musste, dass Anthony fast an ihn heranreichte. Außerdem sah er eindeutig nicht mehr wie elf aus und war darüber hinaus schon im Stimmbruch. Zumindest ein bisschen. Manchmal. Sie wollten ihn mit ihrer gespielten Verblüffung nur aufziehen.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst!« Jetzt überspannte Anthony den Bogen. Simon setzte seine gleichgültigste Miene auf und fragte gefährlich ruhig: »Was hast du denn gedacht, wie alt ich bin?«

Aber er war wohl zu subtil für Anthony gewesen, denn dieser besaß die Unverschämtheit auf diese Frage mit einem »Fast zwölf oder so. Ich dachte, du hast wahrscheinlich bald Geburtstag.«

»Lächerlich!«, entfuhr es Simon. Anthony wollte ihn offensichtlich auf den Arm nehmen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er viel älter als zwölf war. Als aber Terry »Höchstens!« einwarf, bedachte ihn Simon mit seinem für krabbelndes Ungeziefer reservierten Blick, unter dem Terry zurückwich und einzuschrumpfen schien. Gut, dachte Simon, und wenn du heute Nacht wieder zu heulen anfängst, dann glaub bloß nicht, dass ich wieder jemanden zu dir schicke, du _Witzbold_! Er sprach es natürlich nicht aus, aber die Versuchung war groß. Luna wollte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er nahm die Einwilligungserklärung wieder aus Anthonys Händen und drehte den dreien den Rücken zu, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzumarschieren. Lunas »Halt! Warte!« ignorierte er und musste erst wieder umkehren, als sie ihm hinterherrief, weil er auf den verbotenen Korridor zuhielt. Wohl oder übel schloss er sich den anderen wieder an. Luna übernahm abermals die Führung, während er den Spötteleien von Anthony ausgeliefert war. Nach den vielen schulterklopfenden »Unser Großer!«, »Geht es noch, alter Mann?«, »Hast du wirklich noch Methusalem gekannt?« und »Wie war Merlin eigentlich so? Privat, meine ich. Man hört ja die seltsamsten Geschichten. Ich bin ja so froh einem Augenzeugen zu begegnen!«, brachte aber schließlich Terry, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte, das Fass zum Überlaufen, als er ihn fragte, ob er ihm die Treppe hoch helfen sollte. Anthony amüsierte sich köstlich, vor allem als Simon dieses Angebot mit einem angedeuteten Fußtritt quittierte, dem Terry gespielt ängstlich auswich und sich über die Reizbarkeit der älteren Mitbürger beschwerte. Selbst Simon musste daraufhin grinsen. Luna sah von der Treppe aus auf sie herunter und quittierte das Verhalten der drei mit einem Kopfschütteln. »Jungs!« war der einzige Kommentar, zu dem sie sich hinreißen ließ.

* * *

Terry war froh, dass Simon nicht mehr sauer war. Aber er sah nun mal wirklich nicht wie vierzehn aus, auch wenn sein »Höchstens!« wahrscheinlich übertrieben gewesen war. Und wenn Simon mit seinem leeren Blick in die Gegend starrte, war sein Alter wirklich schwer zu schätzen, fand Terry. Sie kamen auf jeden Fall in erträglicher Laune vor der Tür vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an. Der bronzenen Türklopfer, in Form eines Adlers mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen, machte Terry Sorgen. Gestern Nacht und heute Morgen hatte die Vertrauensschülerin seine Rätsel beantwortet. Rätsel, die er allein niemals hätte lösen können. Er sah sich schon verzweifelt vor der Tür stehen und jedes Mal, wenn er in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, darauf hoffen, dass ihm jemand von drinnen die Tür aufmachte, nachdem er sich mit Klopfen und Rufen bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Oder er musste jedes Mal auf einen anderen Schüler warten, der die Frage des Bronzeadlers beantworten konnte. Als Terry gerade vorschlagen wollte, dass sie einfach den anderen schreien sollten, die sich bestimmt im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, trat Simon vor und ließ den bronzenen Türklopfer laut knallen. Der schüttelte sich, als wäre er für einen Moment benommen, öffnete seinen Schnabel und begann seine Frage zu stellen.

»Wenn im Wald ein Baum fällt und niemand ist …«

»Nein!«, fiel ihm Simon ins Wort. »Um ein Geräusch zu hören, braucht man Ohren, und Ohren müssen zum Hören an jemandem befestigt sein. Wenn also niemand da ist, ist auch kein Geräusch zu hören.«

Terry sah Simon an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Wovon redete er nur? Der Adler öffnete wieder seinen Schnabel, wahrscheinlich um die gleiche Frage zu stellen, aber Simon fuhr im über den Mund.

»Und falls sich die Frage nur auf das Entstehen von Schallwellen bezieht: Ein einfaches Experiment mit einem Mikrophon oder einem anderen empfindlichen Messgerät für Luftdruckschwankungen sollte diese Frage unproblematisch positiv beantworten.« Simon holte Luft, was der Adler nutzte, um erneut zu einer Antwort anzusetzen. Aber er war nicht schnell genug.

»Falls jemand diese Antwort für unzureichend hält, hätte ich ein weiteres Experiment vorzuschlagen: Wie weit kann ein Metallvogel fliegen, wenn man ihn vom höchsten Turm des Schlosses wirft, und wird besagter Metallvogel den eigenen Aufprall hören können oder nicht?«

Anscheinend hatte sich Simons Laune doch nicht so gebessert, wie Terry gehofft hatte. Auch der Bronzeadler spürte wohl, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um mit Simon einen Streit anzufangen. Mit einem gepressten »Ausreichend« schwang er – und die Tür – zur Seite und machte den Weg frei.

In Simons Gesicht blitzte nur kurz ein triumphierender Ausdruck auf, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Anthony, Luna und er folgten ihm. »Ganz schöner Angeber, hm?«, flüsterte ihm Anthony ins Ohr. Und Luna lächelte verträumt, als sie »Oh, ja!« antwortete, obwohl Anthony sehr leise gesprochen hatte.

Drinnen waren ein paar der Erstklässler damit beschäftigt, die Bücherregale zu studieren. Simon stellte sich wieder in die Mitte des Zimmers und betrachtete die Kuppel. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf und er lächelte.

»Planetarium!«, rief er laut, und alle sahen ihn an. »Ich bin so ein Idiot! Das hier ist ein Planetarium, kein Astrodingsbums.« Er schüttelte den Kopf. Terry sah zur Decke und konnte keine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Planetarium entdecken. Er war mit der Schule schon in einem gewesen, aber dort hatte man zurückgelehnt in seinen Sitz zur Kuppeldecke geschaut, wo alle möglichen Sterne und Konstellationen gezeigt wurden und auch andere Bilder, vom Mond und der Erde und anderen Planeten. Die Decke sah aus wie ein völlig normaler Nachthimmel. Aber Simons Begeisterung war ungebrochen. »Die Frage ist nur, ob es ein statisches oder dynamisches Modell ist.«

»Dynamisch«, ließ sich plötzlich einer der anderen Schüler hören. Terry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass der Junge, der sich da zu Wort gemeldet hatte, »Cornfoot, Stephen« war. Auch er klang mit einem Mal ziemlich aufgeregt. »Gestern Nacht war noch ein anderes Sternzeichen auf dem Teppich vor der Tür.«

»Sehr gut«, sagte Simon zu Stephen. »Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Steuereinheit finden. Sucht nach einem Kalender oder einer Uhr oder so was Ähnlichem!«

Simons Aufregung schien ansteckend zu sein. Eine umfassende Suchaktion begann. Nur Luna nahm daran nicht teil. Sie machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem und las seelenruhig in ihrer Zeitung, während um sie herum der Gemeinschaftsraum nach etwas durchkämmt wurde, von dem Terry keine Ahnung hatte, wie es aussehen sollte. Er bezweifelte, dass er es überhaupt erkennen würde, selbst wenn er es durch Zufall fände. Trotzdem machte auch er sich auf die Suche. Er wandte sich der Statue zu, die in einer Nische neben dem Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen stand. Sie stellte eine komisch lächelnde Frau dar, die ein Krönchen auf dem Kopf trug. Zuerst untersuchte er den Sockel, schaute hinter die Statue und versuchte dann, ob sich irgendwelche Teile bewegen ließen. Alles ergebnislos. Dann entdeckte er die Schrift auf der Krone. »Da steht was!«, rief er Simon zu. »Aber ich kann es von hier aus nicht lesen.«

Simon kam interessiert näher und sah sich die Sache selbst an. Er zog sich halb auf den Sockel der Statue hoch und las vor: »Mit Klugheit unbegrenzt, ein Mensch aufs Schönste ist bekränzt.«

»Was soll das denn bedeuten?«, fragte ein Junge hinter ihm.

»Nur ein Spruch«, antwortete Simon. »So wie ›Bescheidenheit ist eine Zier, doch weiter kommt man ohne ihr!‹ oder ›Wissen ist Macht!‹, was der Sache wohl am nächsten kommt. Sinnigerweise auf einem Diadem. Da hielt sich wohl jemand für besonders witzig.«

Enttäuscht nahmen sie die Suche wieder auf. Terry nutzte die Gelegenheit, Simon nach dem Rätsel des Bronzeadlers zu fragen. »Was wollte der Türklopfer vorhin eigentlich wissen?«

»Das war bloß ein altes, dummes Rätsel«, sagte Simon angewidert. »Kindergartenphilosophie. Zumindest heutzutage. Wenn im Wald ein Baum umfällt und niemand ist dabei, ist dann ein Geräusch zu hören? Fehlt nur noch, dass dieses Ding fragt, was zuerst da war, die Henne oder das Ei.«

Terry war einen Moment lang in Versuchung, genau das zu fragen, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Simon hätte es in seiner augenblicklichen Stimmung bestimmt nicht lustig gefunden.

Ihre Suche mussten sie ergebnislos abbrechen, als die anderen Erstklässler herunterkamen und es Zeit wurde, die Gewächshäuser aufzusuchen. Terry war gespannt auf die erste richtige Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts und hätte fast vergessen, sein Schulbuch mitzunehmen.

Wie sich herausstellte, nachdem sie die Gewächshäuser erreicht hatten, wäre das vielleicht besser gewesen. Professor Sprout hielt offensichtlich mehr von der Praxis als der Theorie. Sie war eine gemütlich wirkende, ältere Dame und die Einzige, die für Gartenarbeit auch die richtige Kleidung anhatte. Ihre grauen Haare steckten unter einem geflickten alten Hut, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sprechenden Hut hatte, und auch ihre Robe war nicht die neueste und mit Erd- und Grasflecken gesprenkelt. Terry nahm sich vor, in Zukunft in Kräuterkunde seine ältesten Sachen anzuziehen. Die schwarzen Schulroben waren für Gartenarbeit einfach zu schade. Und Professor Sprout machte auch eine entsprechende Bemerkung, nachdem sie ihre Schüler begrüßt hatte.

Zusammen mit den Ravenclaws hatten die Slytherins ihre erste Kräuterkundestunde. Aber die Häuser blieben ziemlich für sich, nur Anthony grüßte ein paar der Schüler von Slytherin, die er anscheinend schon vorher gekannt hatte. Am Ende der Stunde waren Terrys Fingernägel kleine Blumenkästen, wenn es nach der Menge an Erde ging, die sich unter ihnen angesammelt hatte. Er verstand nun, was Professor Flitwick gemeint hatte. Die meisten Ravenclaws waren vom »Dreckwühlen«, wie Simon es hinterher nannte, nicht begeistert. Terry machte es dagegen fast Spaß. Er hatte nur noch nie im Garten gearbeitet und befürchtete dauernd, etwas falsch zu machen. Und es fiel ihm schwer, die Pflanzen zu unterscheiden, die sie umtopfen mussten. Angeblich waren es nur harmlose Heil- und Gewürzkräuter, wie ihnen Professor Sprout erklärt hatte. Mit den anspruchsvolleren und gefährlicheren Gewächsen würden sie sich erst beschäftigen dürfen, wenn Professor Sprout der Meinung war, sie hätten sich ein gewisses Grundwissen und ausreichend manuelles Geschick im Umgang mit den Pflanzen erarbeitet.

Wenigstens brauchte man bei der Arbeit nicht viel zu denken, wofür Terry dankbar war. Er konnte sich völlig auf das Eintopfen der Pflanzen konzentrieren. Angeblich Beifuß, auch wenn er darauf nach den Zeichnungen in seinem Kräuterkundebuch bestimmt nicht gekommen wäre. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, taten ihm der Rücken und die Arme weh, und er betrachtete Professor Sprouts Oberarme mit neuem Respekt.

Gott sei Dank hatten sie laut Stundenplan heute Vormittag keinen weiteren Unterricht, und Terry hätte sich am liebsten nur schnell geduscht und es sich dann in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht. Aber die anderen – hauptsächlich Anthony und Simon – wollten unbedingt noch vor dem Mittagessen der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten. Immerhin stimmten sie Terrys Vorschlag zu, vorher noch einmal den Ravenclawturm aufzusuchen, um zu duschen. In dem Bewusstsein, dass er alles erreicht hatte, was im Moment herauszuholen war, folgte Terry dem von Luna angeführten Zug zum Schloss.

* * *

Fred und George saßen im Schneidersitz auf Georges Bett. Sie hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen, deren Verzauberung sie sofort nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts erneuert hatten. Kein Laut von dem, was sie sagten, würde von draußen zu hören sein. Und die anderen Drittklässler im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors sollten sowieso schon tief und fest schlafen. Es war schließlich schon weit nach Mitternacht. George holte ein leeres Stück Pergament hervor und legte es zwischen sich und seinen Bruder. Sie wollten vor dem Umzug erst noch überprüfen, ob die Luft rein war. Fred zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit den Pergamentbogen an.

»Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich nichts Gutes im Schilde führe!«, sagte er dabei.

Auf der Karte tauchten feine Linien auf, die eine detaillierte Karte des Schlosses zu formen begannen. Winzige Punkte, begleitet von kaum lesbaren Schriftzeichen, erschienen auf ihr, und zwei davon bewegten sich sogar durch die eingezeichneten Korridore. Die Zwillinge beugten sich tief über die Karte und studierten sie aufmerksam.

»Nur Filch und McGonagall unterwegs«, meinte George nach minutenlangem intensivem Studium. »Keine Spur von Mrs. Norris.«

Fred knurrte nur als Antwort und betrachtete böse einen anderen Punkt auf der Karte. »Ich möchte nur wissen, wer oder was dieses ›Fluffy‹ sein soll! Sitzt einfach so da. Mitten auf dem Eingang zu unserem Labor!«

»Ja«, stimmte ihm George zu. »Lass uns einen Beschwerdebrief an Dumbledore schreiben. Hochverehrter Professor, Sir! Wir finden es unhöflich und völlig unverständlich, dass Sie es nicht für nötig befinden, Ihre Pläne mit uns abzusprechen. Wir hatten für die von Ihnen zum Sperrgebiet erklärten Teile des Schlosses ganz andere Pläne. Jetzt müssen wir uns nach neuen Räumlichkeiten für unser absolut illegales Geheimlabor umsehen. Es wäre in beiderseitigem Interesse, wenn Sie dafür sorgen könnten, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommt. Unterschrift und Stempel: Weasley GmbH & Co. KG.«

»So was in der Richtung, ja«, erwiderte Fred. »Nur den Schadensersatz solltest du noch erwähnen. Immerhin planen wir seit 'nem halben Jahr. Jemand muss schließlich für unsere Auslagen aufkommen.«

»Natürlich. Und wir sollten für den Wiederholungsfall gleich 'ne Konventionalstrafe vereinbaren.« Es klang zwar sarkastisch, aber Georges war so frustriert, dass er es am liebsten ernst gemeint hätte.

»Na los! Bringen wir's hinter uns!«, seufzte Fred.

Sie stiegen leise aus dem Bett, und während George mit der Karte vorausging, folgte ihm Fred, der die Truhe mit ihrer teilweise eingeschrumpften Ausrüstung trug. An jeder Korridorbiegung hielten sie an, damit George die Karte studieren konnte, um sicher zu sein, dass sie Filch und McGonagall nicht in die Arme liefen. Als auch noch Mrs. Norris auf der Karte auftauchte, wurde ihr Weg komplizierter. Sie brauchten fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich das Kellergeschoss erreichten hatten und ihren Weg etwas entspannter fortsetzen konnten. Sie ließen die Küche links liegen und gingen einen langen Korridor entlang, auf dessen beiden Seiten Türen zu den Vorratskammern führten. Vor dem vorletzten Raum hielt George dann an und öffnete die Tür. In der Kammer waren lange Reihen von Kisten und Fässern aufgebaut, die sich bis an die Decke stapelten. Sie gingen in die letzte Reihe und Fred setzte aufatmend die Truhe ab.

»Endlich!«, sagte er erleichtert. »Mir fallen gleich die Arme ab.«

»Wir sind noch nicht fertig«, erwiderte George, der die Karte der Marodeure wieder einsteckte und anfing, ein paar Kisten umzustellen. »Leider.«

Zusammen schufen sie einen kleinen, abgetrennten Raum, der nur durch einen schmalen Spalt mit der restlichen Vorratskammer verbunden war. Der Spalt war so eng, dass man sich nur mit Mühe hindurchzwängen konnte. Dann packten sie ihre Ausrüstung aus, entschrumpften, was zu entschrumpfen war, stellten den Kessel auf und verstauten das übrige Material, das sie aus ihrem Hauslabor mitgebracht hatten.

Insgesamt waren sie fast eine Stunde mit Umräumen und dem Aufbau beschäftigt. Als endlich alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit eingerichtet war, zog George wieder die Karte hervor.

»Wir müssen warten. Filch treibt sich im Erdgeschoss rum.«

»Wo auch sonst?« Freds Laune hatte einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er gähnte und setzte sich auf eine Kiste. »Und du bist absolut sicher, dass die Hauselfen dicht halten?«

»Ziemlich«, antwortete George und setzte sich neben ihn. »Sie können mich ganz gut leiden. Besser als dich auf jeden Fall.«

»Aber sicher, Hauselfen sind ja auch für ihren guten Geschmack bekannt.« Fred war müde, und es war für George fast zu leicht, die Ironie in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren.

»Eben«, antwortete er nur. »Aber wir müssen uns dringend was wegen dieser Umzüge einfallen lassen. Ich mein', wenigstens über die Weihnachtsferien sollten wir das Zeug in Hogwarts lassen. Es reicht schon, dass wir's in den Sommerferien wieder heimschaffen müssen«

Fred war skeptisch. »Und unsere ganze Ausrüstung einfach unbewacht in Hogwarts rumstehen lassen? Hab' ich das richtig verstanden?«

»Wenn's jemand findet, können wir sowieso nichts machen. Oder willst du dann losschreien, dass der Finder gefälligst die Finger von dem Zeug lassen soll, weil es uns gehört?«

»Dreck!«, rief Fred frustriert. »Ich könnt' Dumbledore auf den Mond schießen. Der dritte Stock wär' perfekt gewesen. Mitten im Schloss. Eine nette Falltür unter 'nem netten Teppich in 'nem Korridor, den niemand benützt und in dem nichts los ist. Wir hätten rein- und rausspazieren können, wie wir gewollt hätten. Und keiner hätt' was gemerkt! Scheißdreck!«

»Hat keinen Sinn sich aufzuregen«, versuchte ihn George zu beruhigen. »Denk dir einfach, wir hätten die Falltür nie gefunden. Dann wären wir sowieso hier unten eingezogen. Also was soll's?«

Und Fred beruhigt sich tatsächlich. Zumindest ein bisschen. »Ich würd' aber wirklich gern wissen, wer oder was dieses ›Fluffy‹ ist. Und ich werd's auch rausfinden, verlass dich drauf!«

George warf einen Blick auf die Karte. »Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht! Filch ist wieder weg. Lass uns verschwinden.«

Ihr Rückweg verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und relativ zügig, da sie nur noch Mrs. Norris ausweichen mussten. Alle anderen lagen friedlich in ihren Betten, wenn man der Karte der Marodeure Glauben schenken durfte. Als sie fünf Minuten später vor dem Bild der Dicken Dame standen, tippte George wieder mit seinem Zauberstab an die Karte und sprach die Worte »Unheil angerichtet«, woraufhin die Linien wieder verschwanden und er nur noch einen leeren Bogen Pergament in Händen hielt. Dann mussten sie die Dicke Dame aufwecken, die schon hingebungsvoll in ihrem Rahmen schnarchte und recht ungnädig auf die späte Störung reagierte. Doch Fred konnte sie schnell beruhigen, indem er ihr versicherte, dass es ihnen schrecklich leidtäte, sie so spät noch zu belästigen und ihren Schönheitsschlaf zu stören, den sie ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht nötig habe. Sie nahm das Kompliment zwar nicht ernst, aber fragte dann trotzdem nur noch »Passwort?« und ließ sie gähnend durch, als Fred ihr »Caput Draconis« antwortete. Kurz danach lagen auch sie wieder in ihren Betten und schliefen den Schlaf rechtschaffen müder Unruhestifter.

* * *


	7. You Already Know The Answers

**

* * *

7. ****You Already Know The Answers  
**(Stupid Questions – New Model Army)

* * *

Anthony faltete den _Daily Prophet_ sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn zur Seite. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn sein Vater nicht mit am Tisch saß. Die Lektüre war noch langweiliger und anstrengender ohne die drohende Gefahr, ausgefragt zu werden. Fast beneidete er Luna um ihr Käseblatt. Es konnte eigentlich nicht öder als der _Prophet_ sein, und die Rätsel- und Witzseite war wirklich gut, wie er gestern bei einer heimlichen Inaugenscheinnahme des _Quibbler_, den Luna im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte liegen lassen, herausgefunden hatte.

Simon hatte heute wieder nichts gefrühstückt, halblaut vor sich hin murmelnd wieder ein Glas Orangensaft getrunken und, wie gestern, seine Zeitung alsdann Terry aufgedrängt. Der Kleine tat unter Simons strengen Blicken so, als würde er lesen. Anthony kannte die Technik nur zu gut. Leider hatte Terry noch sehr an sich zu arbeiten, wenn er sie jemals perfekt beherrschen wollte. Anthony kam sich vor, als würde er sich selbst und seinen Vater am Frühstückstisch beobachten. Und der strenge, abwartende Blick Simons ließ vermuten, dass er gleich zu einer Frage ansetzen würde, die Terry naturgemäß nicht würde beantworten können. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus trat er Simon gegen das Schienbein. Nicht besonders fest, aber immerhin.

»Hey!« Simon zuckte zusammen. »Was?«

Anthony musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. »Was haben wir heute alles? Du hast den Stundenplan inzwischen doch bestimmt im Kopf.« Das hatte Anthony zwar auch, aber das musste er Simon ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

»Frei, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Mittagessen, Doppelstunde Verwandlung, Astronomie um Mitternacht, also eigentlich erst morgen«, leierte Simon herunter.

»Jetzt schon auswendig gelernt? Bist du dir bei der Reihenfolge auch wirklich sicher?«, fragte Anthony spöttisch und sah, wie ihm Terry über die Zeitung hinweg zugrinste.

Simons Antwort bestand aus einem Vergeltungsschlag gegen Anthonys linkes Schienbein. Und gemessen an der Stärke hatte Simon seine schlechte Morgenlaune noch nicht überwunden.

Luna schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und alle sahen sie erstaunt an. »Es reicht!«, verkündete sie und sah Anthony und Simon böse an.

Anthony verstand nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte; sie hatten doch nur einen harmlosen Spaß gemacht. Aber dann fiel sein Blick auf Lunas Armreif und wurde ungläubig. Ein silberner Armreif mit einem eingelegten dünnen Goldband. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn gestern noch nicht getragen hatte. Er hätte ihn nicht übersehen, niemals.

»Ist das …«, fragte er zögernd, »… das was ich denke, das es ist?«

Und Luna wurde ein bisschen rot und hob ihren Arm etwas, so dass alle den Armreif sehen konnten. Anthony fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nur deshalb mit der Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte, damit jemandem der Armreif auffiel. Ihren Unmut lautstark zum Ausdruck zu bringen, sah ihr nicht sehr ähnlich.

»Was denkst du denn, was es ist?«, fragte sie unschuldig, aber ihr Lächeln verriet, dass sie genau wusste, worum es ging.

»Argentum Gentis«, antwortete Anthony und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Wer würde einem kleinen Mädchen ein _Argentum_ schenken, noch dazu einem mit silbernen Augen? Selbst wenn sie die einzige Erbin eines Großen Hauses wäre, man bekam _Argenta_ frühestens zur Volljährigkeit. Und auch dann nicht oft.

»Richtig geraten!« Zufrieden drehte sie den Arm, damit er das Schmuckstück von allen Seiten bewundern konnte. Es sah perfekt erhalten aus. Nur ein komplett Wahnsinniger würde so ein Stück einem kleinen Mädchen schenken.

»Woher hast du es?«, frage er, während auch Simon und Terry sich nach vorne beugten, um den Armreif besser sehen zu können.

»Von meinem Dad natürlich.« Natürlich. Von wem sonst. »Es hat meiner Mum gehört.« Das erklärte, woher ihr Vater es hatte. Die Lovegoods hatten bestimmt keine eigenen _Argenta_. So alt war die Familie nicht. »Er hat es von einem Koboldgoldschmied aufpolieren und enger machen lassen.« Ja, genau. Man bringe einen unbezahlbaren Familienschatz zu einem Goldschmied – Kobold hin oder her – und lasse ihn diese Kostbarkeit einfach mal ein bisschen enger machen. Gute Idee! Lass es ein Paar gewesen sein, und Lunas Vater hatte sich damit den Preis als Volltrottel des Jahres verdient.

»Einzel oder Paar?«, würgte Anthony heraus.

»Nur eines«, antwortete Luna und wirkte mit einem Mal wieder geistesabwesend. »Wär's ein Paar gewesen … wahrscheinlich würde Mum dann noch leben«, murmelte sie und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Goldeinlage.

Anthony hatte gewiss nicht beabsichtigt, unangenehmen Erinnerungen in Luna zu wecken. Er hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass ihre Mutter tot war. Aber trotzdem … sogar die einfachsten und jüngsten _Argenta_ – Ringe, nur ein paar Jahrhunderte alt – waren nicht gerade zu Schnäppchenpreisen zu haben. Vollkommener Wahnsinn, ein solches Stück so offen in der Schule zu tragen. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie es nicht verlieren würde, ebenso wenig wie man es ihr wegnehmen konnte. Aber ob das auch alle anderen wussten, die den Wert des Armbands erkannten? Selbst unter den Reinblütern gab es viele verarmte Familien. Und der Wert des Armbands überstieg wahrscheinlich das Jahreseinkommen der meisten von ihnen. Hoffentlich würden sich hoffnungsfrohe Nachwuchs- und Möchtegerndiebe genau informieren, bevor sie einen solchen Versuch machten.

»Also gut!« Simon, der bisher ruhig zugehört hatte, verlor anscheinend die Geduld. »Worum geht's hier? Was ist mit dem Armband?«

Da Luna ihn nur anlächelte, übernahm es Anthony zu antworten. »Argentum Gentis. ›Familiensilber‹, gewissermaßen. Kurz Argentum. Wird in den rein…, äh, alten Familien vererbt. Ziemlich, _ziemlich_ wertvoll.«

»Warum?«, wollte Simon wissen.

»Weil sie alt sind und wegen der Schutzzauber.« Wenn die Schutzzauber noch wirkten, und das taten sie eigentlich nur bei den neueren, die aber weniger wert waren. Das kam Anthony mit einem Mal komisch vor. »Und weil es kaum noch welche gibt. Reines Koboldhandwerk, und die stellen keine mehr her. Und bevor du fragst, keine Ahnung, warum.«

»Was für Schutzzauber?«, fragte Simon interessiert nach.

»Weiß ich auch nicht genau«, musste Anthony zugeben. »Auf jeden Fall kann man Argenta nicht verlieren, und gegen deinen Willen kann sie dir auch niemand wegnehmen. Aber die Magie lässt nach, sobald der ursprüngliche Träger nicht mehr lebt, so viel weiß ich. Und dass Paare immer mächtiger sind als Einzelstücke.«

»Und wie viel ist so ein Ding wert?« Simon wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben.

»Keine Ahnung, ich hab' noch nie eins gekauft«, antwortete Anthony langsam etwas genervt. »Aber für tausend Galleonen würd' ich's nehmen.« Oder vielmehr sein Vater. Anthony hatte gerade keine tausend flüssig.

»Du spinnst!«, sagte Simon, während er den Armreif mit neuem Respekt betrachtete.

»Ja, okay«, gab Anthony zu, zufrieden mit der Reaktion, die er bekommen hatte. »Ich würd' auch das Doppelte zahlen. Wär' wahrscheinlich immer noch ein Freundschaftspreis.« Eher Diebstahl. »Aber man verkauft Argenta nicht. Nie. Man erbt sie. Oder bekommt sie geschenkt, wenn man volljährig wird«, und mit einem Seitenblick auf Luna fügte er hinzu: »Nie früher.«

Und auch Simon sah Luna jetzt verwundert an. »Und warum hat dein Dad dir den Armreif jetzt schon geschenkt?«

Luna wirkte wenigstens etwas verlegen, als sie zugab: »Weil ich heute elf werde.«

»_Elf!_« Dummerweise hatte Anthony es laut gesagt und sich sein Entsetzen anmerken lassen, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Simon eintrug.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Luna«, gratulierte dieser ohne ein Anzeichen von Überraschung und gab ihr die Hand. Gleich gefolgt von Terry. Angesichts dessen konnte Anthony wohl kaum zurückstehen. So höflich wie ein Muggelstämmiger war er allemal. Auch wenn er sich fragte, in was für eine Gesellschaft er geraten war. Simon und sein Kindergarten. Luna elf, Terry ein Sensibelchen. Von Simon selbst gar nicht zu reden. Anthony war der einzig Normale in ihrem Quartett. Warum hatte man Luna überhaupt für Hogwarts zugelassen, wenn sie erst zehn gewesen war? Aber andererseits, wer würde einem Zeitungsherausgeber eine solch »bescheidene« Bitte abschlagen, auch wenn es nur der völlig durchgeknallte Herausgeber eines Käseblatts wie des _Quibbler_ war. Das war vermutlich nicht einmal einem Albus Dumbledore den Ärger wert.

Luna wirkte auf jeden Fall überglücklich, als ihr alle gratuliert hatten. Anthony war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Aktion nur auf ihren Geburtstag hatte aufmerksam machen wollen. Aber wenn sie auf ein Geschenk hoffte, würde sie sich täuschen. Außer einem warmen Händedruck würde sie von ihm nichts bekommen. Und er hatte schließlich auch gar keine Möglichkeit, irgendwo etwas zu besorgen, versicherte er sich zufrieden.

Nachdem sie den Frühstückstisch und die Große Halle verlassen und sich auf den Weg in den Ravenclawturm gemacht hatten, bog Simon im vierten Stock in die Bibliothek ab. Madam Pince würde sich freuen. Er hatte schon gestern, bei ihrem ersten Besuch, der Bibliothekarin gehörig zugesetzt. Die anderen drei hatten sich vorsichtshalber zwischen die Regale zurückgezogen, als sowohl Simon als auch Madam Pince zunehmend lauter geworden waren. Er hatte ihr mehr oder weniger deutlich ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sie für eine Lügnerin hielt. Sie könne _ihm_ nicht erzählen, dass es keinen Katalog für den Buchbestand gebe, er sei schließlich kein Vollidiot. Wenn man den Katalog schon nicht frei zugänglich machen wolle, was er bei einer Schulbibliothek für eine besonders fragwürdige Entscheidung halte, solle man das wenigstens offen zugeben. Aber die Behauptung, es gäbe keinen, sei vollkommen lächerlich, wie Madam Pince als Bibliothekarin eigentlich selbst am besten wissen müsse.

Die Sache hatte Ravenclaw am Schluss zehn Punkte gekostet. Aber Simon war am Abend, kurz bevor die Bibliothek geschlossen wurde, wieder alleine hingegangen und eine gute Stunde später sehr zufrieden in den Schlafsaal zurückgekommen. Er hatte nur erzählt, dass er sich mit Madam Pince ausgesprochen habe, und die Punkte seien wieder zurückerstattet worden, auch wenn das natürlich völlig irrelevant sei. Anthony vermutete stark, dass Simon jetzt alles, was die Bibliothek zum Thema »Argenta« zu bieten hatte, zusammensuchen würde, mit oder ohne Katalog, und wahrscheinlich hatte er morgen mehr darüber vergessen, als Anthony je gewusst hatte – oder bildete sich das zumindest ein.

Luna trug ihren Armreif immer noch deutlich sichtbar und mit erkennbarem Stolz zur Schau. Vielleicht würde er aber doch nicht so auffallen, wie Anthony befürchtet hatte. Der dünne, eingelegte Goldfaden war in ein paar Metern Entfernung kaum noch zu sehen. Und selbst wenn ihn jemand sah, musste er erst einmal darauf kommen, dass eine kleine Erstklässlerin ein echtes _Argentum_ mit sich herumtrug. Es war doch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich um einen einfachen Silberarmreif handelte, der nur eine geschmacklose Nachahmung eines echten Stücks darstellte. Trotzdem war es Wahnsinn.

* * *

Luna ging beschwingt die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinunter. Auch Anthonys Miesmacherei würde ihr die Laune nicht verderben. Der Junge war einfach nur neidisch. Außer ihm und Morag war ihr Armband bisher noch niemandem aufgefallen. Und Morag hatte sie natürlich beglückwünscht und gleich erraten, dass sie Geburtstag haben musste. Und dass Anthony sie für zu jung für ein _Argentum_ hielt, war Blödsinn. Schließlich hatte man sie ursprünglich vor allem für die Kinder der Familie gemacht.

Aber im Moment gab es sowieso nichts, was ihr die Laune verderben konnte. Sie hatte, seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, kein einziges der unheimlichen Wächterwesen mehr gesehen und keine einzige Traumvision gehabt. Und bis zuletzt hatte sie nicht gewusst, was in ihrem Geburtstagspäckchen sein würde. Als sie es heute Morgen geöffnet hatte, war sie vollkommen überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte den Armreif vorher in keiner Vision gesehen. Sie hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können. Sogar das Silber tauchte kaum mehr in ihren Augen auf. Sie hatte es vor dem Spiegel ausprobiert, und es war nur ein ganz kurzes Aufblitzen zu sehen gewesen, obwohl sie sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte. Die Verrücktheit um Simon herum brachte die Dinge zu sehr durcheinander. Es schien fast, als würde die Zukunft versuchen, einen Bogen um ihn zu machen – wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. Er gehörte einfach nicht dazu, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wie das möglich war. Inzwischen konnte sie meistens nicht einmal mehr spüren, ob er in der Nähe war, so sehr hatte seine Anwesenheit und das Chaos um ihn herum ihre Sicht verwirrt.

Als sie in den Korridor zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer einbog, sah sie ihn schon im Schneidersitz – schon wieder lesend – auf dem Boden sitzen. Ein paar Hufflepuffs waren auch schon da und warteten. Sie hatten gestern Nachmittag mit ihnen die erste Stunde Geschichte der Magie gehabt; bei Professor Binns, einem zerstreut wirkenden Geist, der mit seiner seltsam hallenden Stimme über die Anfänge der Magie und den ersten dokumentierten magischen Krieg im Alten Ägypten erzählt hatte. Am Anfang war es recht langweilig gewesen, aber dann hatten Simon und ein blonder Junge aus Hufflepuff begonnen, den leiernden Redefluss des Professors mit Fragen zu unterbrechen. Anscheinend hatten Simon und der andere Junge ihr Schulbuch schon gelesen und hielten das, was darin stand, für blühenden Unsinn – allerdings aus verschiedenen Gründen. Sie verwickelten den armen Professor in eine Diskussion, bei der einer immer mit einem neuen Argument einsprang, wenn der andere nicht weiter wusste. Anfangs hatte ihr der Professor richtig leidgetan, aber im Verlauf der Diskussion war er immer »lebendiger« geworden und hatte am Schluss, als die beiden partout keine Ruhe geben wollten, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff jeweils fünf Punkte abgezogen. Nach der Geschichtsstunde hatten sich die beiden wie Feldherren nach der Schlacht gegenseitig zu ihrer brillanten Argumentation gratuliert, und der andere Junge hatte sich als »Zacharias Smith« vorgestellt. Sie wollte sich gerade neben Simon auf den Boden setzen, als eben dieser Smith auf sie zukam.

»Lovegood!« Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er ihren Namen kannte. »Hörte, du hast Geburtstag. Alles Gute!« Sie nahm seine Hand und bemerkte, dass er auffällig nicht auf ihren Armreif sah. Simon musste ihm davon erzählt haben.

»Danke, Smith«, sagte sie und klang dabei vielleicht übertrieben freundlich, aber gerade kamen Terry und vor allem Anthony, der noch immer einen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte, in den Korridor. Anthony nickte dem anderen ein tonloses »Smith« zu, dass dieser mit einem ebensolchen »Goldstein« beantwortete. Sie hätte beinahe zu kichern begonnen. Die beiden Reinblutprinzchen mit ihren erlesenen Manieren! Sie setzte sich neben Simon, und Terry ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Anthony blieb natürlich stehen und sah von oben auf sie herab, während Smith wieder zu den anderen Hufflepuffs ging.

»Was liest du da?, wollte Anthony von Simon wissen, der noch nicht von seinem Buch aufgeblickt hatte. Statt einer Antwort streckte Simon ihm das Buch entgegen, so dass Anthony den Titel selbst lesen konnte.

»Hab' ich mir fast gedacht« war alles, was Anthony sagte, als er den Titel gesehen hatte. Simon brummte nur und las weiter.

Die Tür zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ging auf, und die Slytherin- und Gryffindor-Erstklässler strömten heraus. Als der Weg endlich frei war, gingen sie hinein und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze in der letzten Reihe. Professor Flitwick stand schon auf seinem Bücherstapel, und nachdem er die Anwesenheit festgestellt hatte, begann ihre erste Stunde Zauberkunst. Leider war der erste Zauber den sie erlernen sollten _Lumos_, und die halbe Klasse beherrschte ihn schon. Allerdings verbrachten sie vor der praktischen Übung eine halbe Stunde mit der Theorie der einfachen Lichtzauber, die Luna völlig neu war und die sie auch nicht so recht verstand. Aber als es dann ans Zaubern ging, gelang es nur Terry und ein paar anderen Schülern, die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls muggelstämmig waren, nicht, auf Anhieb ein Licht heraufzubeschwören. Professor Flitwick bat die erfolgreichen, sich still zu beschäftigen, während er durch die Reihen ging und denjenigen, die sich noch bemühten, Hilfestellungen gab und ihre Fehler korrigierte. Er sagte ihnen auch, sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, in ein paar Wochen wären sie alle auf dem gleichen Stand.

Simon las in seinem Buch weiter, Anthony blätterte im Zauberspruchkompendium, und sie spielte gelangweilt mit ihrem Armreif, während Terry vergeblich versuchte, ein _Lumos_ zu beschwören. Er machte es absolut richtig, aber wahrscheinlich glaubte er einfach nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Zumindest hatte Simon zu ihm gesagt, das sei vermutlich der einzige Fehler, den er mache. Wenn er es oft genug probiere und sich bemühe, auf _entspannte_ Weise daran zu glauben, dass es funktionierte, wobei es ihm aber möglichst auch noch egal sein solle, ob er es nun schaffe oder nicht, dann würde es irgendwann auf einmal klappen. Terry hatte zu Recht gefragt, wie er es denn anstellen solle, dass es ihm egal würde, ob der Zauber funktionierte oder nicht, und Simon hatte gemeint, das käme irgendwann automatisch – spätestens aber nach ein paar Hundert erfolglosen Versuch. Terry hatte gestöhnt, aber er übte tapfer weiter.

* * *

Filius Flitwick stöhnte innerlich auf. Es war wie jedes Jahr. Er hasste die ersten Wochen des neuen Schuljahres. Die eine Hälfte der Schüler beherrschte wenigstens die einfachen Zauber, und die andere – größtenteils aus Muggelstämmigen zusammengesetzt – hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Aber es half nichts: Er musste die Schüler auf einen gleichen Stand bringen, bevor er mit fortgeschrittenerer Magie weitermachen konnte. Sonst würde er das ganze Jahr hindurch in zwei verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten unterrichten müssen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die noch Übenden schweifen. Sie machten jetzt alle die richtigen Bewegungen mit ihren Stäben, und die Aussprache war bei allen zumindest akzeptabel. Das Einzige, was einem erfolgreichen Zaubern noch im Weg stand, waren sie selbst. Mangelnder Wille, mangelnde Vorstellungskraft oder mangelndes Vertrauen, verbunden mit einem Übermaß an Konzentration und geistiger Verkrampfung, konnten das Gelingen eines jeden Zauberspruchs verhindern.

Er stieg wieder auf seinen Bücherstapel. Im Moment machte ihm nicht einmal das echte Freude. Sonst bereitete es ihm immer eine innere Genugtuung, über das Treppchen aus dummem Schund auf seinen Stapel aus inkompetentem Gefasel zu steigen und damit den Autoren dieser überflüssigen Machwerke zu zeigen, was er von ihren Ergüssen hielt – auch wenn sie das wohl niemals erfahren würden. Er sah zu der kleinen Lovegood, die mit ihrem _Argentum_ herumspielte. Obwohl er kein Kobold war, sondern in mehr als einer Hinsicht zwischen den Stühlen saß, verspürte er doch einen winzigen Stich im Herzen, wenn er sah, mit welcher Unbekümmertheit das Mädchen mit einem Stück uralten Koboldhandwerks hantierte. Ein echtes Meisterwerk, soweit er hatte erkennen können. Aber die Beleidigung wäre auch einem Kobold nichtig vorgekommen – in Anbetracht des Sakrilegs, dessen sich Dumbledore schuldig gemacht hatte, als er den Stein der Weisen nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.

Filius konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was die Kobolde davon hielten. Nur die unbedingte Vertragstreue und der kompromisslose Ehrenkodex des Koboldvolks verhinderten, dass es zu einem neuen Krieg zwischen Zauberern und Kobolden kam. Und kaum einer der Zauberer wollte das begreifen. Er hatte Albus einfach nicht verständlich machen können, welch ungeheuere Provokation das Entfernen des Steins der Weisen aus der Obhut der Kobolde darstellte. Aber Albus glaubte auch Flamels Märchen, dass er den Stein mittels seiner alchemistischen Kenntnisse hergestellt habe – oder tat zumindest so; immerhin war er mit Flamel befreundet. Die Kobolde wünschten sich wohl nur wenig sehnlicher herbei als den Tod Flamels, der sie um den Stein der Weisen betrogen hatte. Der erste Lapis, der in Britannien gefunden worden war, der dritte, den die Kobolde überhaupt aus den Tiefen des Erdinneren an die Oberfläche geholt hatten. Und der erste, der ihnen durch Betrug und Täuschung wieder abhanden gekommen war. Nur ein paar Kilogramm Gold waren mit seiner Hilfe hergestellt worden, bevor der Lapis durch Flamels Verrat der Kontrolle der Kobolde entzogen worden war. Die Schande war für jeden Kobold unerträglich.

Und als vor vierhundert Jahren der Dieb ihnen dann auch noch den Stein zur sicheren Aufbewahrung übergeben hatte, war von den Führern der Kobolde tatsächlich erwogen worden, alle Verträge mit den Menschen zu brechen und das »Menschen-Geschmeiß ein für alle mal von der Insel zu tilgen«. So hatte es ihm seine Urgroßmutter erzählt, die behauptete, in der damaligen Ratsversammlung dabei gewesen zu sein – was theoretisch sogar der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte, wenn man die Langlebigkeit der Kobolde in Erwägung zog. Nur die relativ stabile Geologie der britischen Inseln hatte damals die Menschen vor dem Ausbrechen eines halben Dutzends neuer Vulkane und Jagden der roten Schar auf die Überlebenden bewahrt. Und dass Kobolde, so sehr sie Stein und Erde liebten, trotzdem nicht in einer Mondlandschaft leben wollten.

Doch jetzt hatte Albus sie erneut beleidigt, indem er ihren eigenen »Stein der Weisen«, der ihnen von seinem Dieb zur Aufbewahrung übergeben worden war, aus »Sicherheitsgründen« ihrer Obhut entzogen hatte. Solange er in Gringotts aufbewahrt worden war, hatte sie hoffen können, dass Flamel einem Unfall zum Opfer fiel oder des Lebens überdrüssig wurde und der Stein somit wieder in ihren Besitz überging. Aber so … Filius war überzeugt, dass in diesem Moment Albus Dumbledores Name an der zweiten Stelle einer Liste stand, und wenn die Menschen dem Volk der Kobolde irgendeinen Anlass gäben, die Verträge mit ihnen als nichtig zu betrachten, würde noch in derselben Stunde ein Gutteil der roten Schar vor den Toren von Hogwarts erscheinen. Und sie würden nicht ohne den Stein und einen toten Albus Dumbledore wieder abziehen, nötigenfalls sogar Hogwarts über den Köpfen seiner Bewohner einstürzen lassen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Aber Albus war überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun. Und der Einbruch in Gringotts hatte ihn darin noch bestärkt. Filius hätte ihm am liebsten ein dickes Buch über den Scheitel gezogen – oder besser noch die komplette »Encyclopædia Magica«. Es war unvorstellbar, dass ein Dieb in Gringotts einbrach und lebend wieder herauskam, wenn die Kobolde das nicht wollten. Aber Albus wollte das nicht glauben. Filius hatte ihn nur gefragt, warum er glaube, dass die Wächter von Gringotts rote Uniformen trugen. Mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen, ohne sein zweites Volk zu verraten. Albus war intelligent genug, um zu erraten, warum es – abgesehen von der offensichtlichen Auffälligkeit, die der Abschreckung diente – für einen Wächter zweckmäßig wäre, sich in Rot zu kleiden. Gewiss, das Blut bestimmter seltener magischer Geschöpfe war grünlich oder bläulich, aber rot war doch am weitesten verbreitet.

Die roten Wächter von Gringotts hatten den Dieb absichtlich entkommen lassen – nachdem sie ihn und sein Ziel identifiziert hatten –, daran gab es für Filius keinen Zweifel. Oh, bestimmt hatten sie ihm ein paar Andenken mitgegeben, eine kleinere Verletzung vielleicht und ganz bestimmte einen Verfolgungszauber, um ihn wiederzufinden, falls er Erfolg haben sollte, keine Frage. Egal wie es ausging, sie würden auf jeden Fall durch seine Flucht nichts verlieren und ermöglichten es ihm so, sein Glück in Hogwarts zu versuchen. Falls er Erfolg hatte, konnten sie ihm den Stein rechtmäßig abjagen und niemand würde ihnen einen Vertragsbruch vorwerfen können. Falls er getötet oder gefangen wurde, erlitte er nur die gerechte Strafe für seinen Einbruch in Gringotts. Und falls er, bei dem Versuch, den Stein zu stehlen, Albus, der natürlich alles tun würde, um das zu verhindern, verletzte oder gar tötete, würden die Kobolde das ebenfalls begrüßen. Wäre der Stein allerdings noch in seinem Gringotts-Verlies gewesen, als der Einbrecher es betreten hatte, es wäre vermutlich nicht einmal ein blutiger Fleck von ihm übrig geblieben. Die Kobolde hätten nicht gezögert, die ganze Winkelgasse – und halb London dazu, falls nötig – dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, um den Diebstahl des Lapis zu verhindern. Es ging dabei schließlich nicht um irgendein magisches Artefakt oder um ein paar Galleonen, sondern um einen der drei Lapides.

Was bezweckte Albus bloß? Es war so unglaublich dumm, einen Gegenstand wie den Stein der Weisen in der Schule aufzubewahren. Auch wenn Hogwarts durch unzählige mächtige Schutz- und Bannzauber geschützt war, so war die Sicherheit im Vergleich zu Gringotts doch lächerlich, selbst wenn Albus Dumbledore zehnmal der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt war. Und die Zauber, die er und ein paar andere Lehrer auf Albus' Anweisung hin zum Schutz des Steins verhängt hatten, würden einem entschlossenen Dieb nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Oder ihn so vor Lachen auf dem Boden herumkugeln lassen, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Ja, im Moment stellte die Hauptgefahr für einen potentiellen Dieb wohl ein Erstickungsanfall infolge eines Zwerchfellkrampfes dar. Einige seiner Siebtklässler würden durch die »Sicherheitsvorkehrungen« hindurchspazieren, ohne auch nur den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Hoffentlich bewahrte Albus den Lapis woanders auf und benutzte den Korridor im dritten Stock nur als Falle. Denn die einzige Erklärung, die irgendeinen Sinn machte, war die, dass der Lapis als Köder dienen sollte. Aber auch von dieser Möglichkeit war Filius nicht sehr begeistert. Bei Merlins Bart, dies war eine Schule! Und wer wusste, was der Stein für Kreaturen anlocken würde?

Zum Glück konnten die Kobolde den neuen Aufenthaltsort des Steins nicht verraten, ohne gegen Gringotts' Schweigepflicht zu verstoßen. Es gab noch die kleine Hoffnung, dass niemand außer den Lehrern erfuhr, wo sich der Lapis jetzt befand. Wie ihn Albus so aber als Köder benutzen wollte, war Filius schleierhaft. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht schon wieder um Voldemort ging. Das wurde langsam zu einer Besessenheit bei Albus. Voldemort hier, Voldemort da, er ist noch am Leben, glaub mir, alter Freund, et cetera, et cetera.

Nachdem er Harry Potter gesehen hatte, verstand Filius zwar, warum Albus nicht an einen endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort glaubte – er war peinlicherweise von seinem Stapel gefallen, als sich auf seinen Aufruf hin ein kleiner, schmächtiger, fast unterentwickelt wirkender Junge gemeldet hatte, der auch am Ende der ersten Stunde noch kein _Lumos_ zustande gebracht hatte. Aber warum Voldemort dann die letzten elf Jahre nichts von sich hatte hören lassen, konnte Albus auch nicht vernünftig erklären. Er wies nur auf die Möglichkeit einer immateriellen Existenzform hin, und Filius konnte darin keine echte Bedrohung erkennen. Niemand würde einer immateriellen Erscheinung folgen, und für sich genommen, stellten sogar Poltergeister eher ein Ärgernis als eine echte Gefahr dar.

Ein lautes »Ich hab's! Ich hab's!« riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Terry Boot aus seinem Haus quietschte geradezu vor Stolz. Aber da seine eigene Stimme oft ähnlich klang, wie ihm Pomona einmal erzählt hatte, als er sich über eine Schülerin mit besonders nervtötender Stimme ausgelassen hatte, sollte ihn das wohl nicht stören. Mittlerweile hatten fast alle ihr erstes Lumos geschafft. Nur Lisa Turpin und ein Hufflepuff, Justin Sowieso – er brauchte immer zwei bis drei Wochen, bis er auch die Namen sämtlicher Erstklässler aus den anderen Häuser kannte –, hatten es noch nicht geschafft. Die Stunde war fast zu Ende. Er gab ihnen auf, bis morgen weiterzuüben, und ließ sie ein paar Minuten früher gehen. Als Luna Lovegood an ihm vorbeiging, fragte er sich, ob sie wusste, dass das dünne Golddrähtchen in ihrem Armreif das einzig wirklich Wertvolle an ihm war. Dass der Lapis, der dieses Gold erschaffen hatte, nun in derselben Schule wie sie war, konnte das Mädchen nicht wissen.

* * *

Terry war glücklich. Zwar machte sein Streichholz keine Anstalten, sich in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, aber diesmal ging es denn anderen genauso. Nur für einen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob Luna sie alle in den Schatten stellen würde. Sie hatte nur kurz ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft geschwungen und eine Nadel in der Hand gehalten. Aber dann war Professor McGonagall gekommen, um sich ihre Nadel anzusehen. Und sie war überhaupt nicht zufrieden gewesen. Sie hatte Luna ziemlich scharf darauf hingewiesen, dass sie jetzt Verwandlung hätten, und wenn sie Illusionszauber üben wolle, solle sie das in Zauberkunst oder in ihrer Freizeit tun. Wenn sie noch einmal einen Illusionszauber in ihrer Stunde verwenden sollte, würde das Ravenclaw Punkte kosten, und nicht zu knapp. Also bemühte sich jetzt auch Luna – erfolglos – ihr Streichholz zu verwandeln.

Bisher war der heutige Tag eigentlich gut gelaufen. Er hatte in Flitwicks Stunde sein erstes _Lumos_ geschafft, danach hatte ihn Professor Sprout vor den anderen Schülern gelobt, weil er unter seiner Schulrobe eine alte zerrissene Hose – seine Lieblingsjeans, die er ohne Wissen seiner Mutter eingepackt hatte – und ein einfaches T-Shirt getragen hatte. Außer ihm hatte kaum einer der anderen Ravenclaws alte Sachen an, nur Michael Corner und Kevin Entwhistle, und von den Slytherins gar keiner. Es hatte richtig Spaß gemacht, im Garten zu arbeiten, nachdem er fast eine halbe Stunde lang ergebnislos mit dem Zauberstab in der Luft herumgewedelt und dauernd »_Lumos!_« gerufen hatte. Um den Vormittag perfekt zu machen, hatte es mittags auch noch Spinat gegeben, eines seiner absoluten Lieblingsessen, auch wenn viele andere lange Gesichter gemacht hatten.

Er war also in bester Laune zur Doppelstunde Verwandlung aufgetaucht. Und seine Befürchtung, dass ihm die anderen auch hier meilenweit voraus wären, hatte sich nicht bestätigt. Nur der Theorieteil am Anfang der Stunde hatte ihn völlig verwirrt. Er hatte fast kein Wort verstanden. Auch von den übrigen Schülern schien keiner so richtig zu wissen, worum es Professor McGonagall ging. Sie erzählte etwas über die magischen Muster von Gegenständen und ihre Ersetzung durch andere Muster und wie die Verwandlung mit den auszuführenden Zauberstabgesten korrespondiere. Nur Simon und dieser Zacharias Smith begannen Fragen zu stellen, und da sie die beiden schon in Geschichte erlebt hatten, lehnten sich viele Schüler zurück, um das Schauspiel zu genießen. Aber Professor McGonagall war nicht Professor Binns. Nachdem Simon erklärt hatte, dass Adalbert Waffling seinen Namen offensichtlich zu Recht trage, und Zacharias Zweifel am Verstand von Emetic Switch angemeldet hatte, war sie eingeschritten. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich freue, wenn sich ihre Schüler mit solchem Enthusiasmus auf die Theorie stürzten und dass ihre Diskussion sehr interessant sei. Wenn sie wollten, könnten sie nach der Stunde in aller Ausführlichkeit weiterdebattieren, unter ihrer Aufsicht, und dann ein Protokoll darüber anfertigen. Womit nur gemeint sein konnte, dass Simon und Zacharias sich gleich eine Stunde Nachsitzen einhandeln würden, wenn sie nicht den Mund hielten. Die beiden hatten verzichtet und waren danach still geblieben.

Allmählich tat Terrys Handgelenk weh. Das ständige komplizierte Dirigieren mit dem Zauberstab zog sich nun schon eine Ewigkeit. Die erste Stunde war bestimmt schon vorbei. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht auch die zweite mit dieser blöden Übung zubringen müssen. Terry starrte sein Streichholz böse an. Warum konnte das vermaledeite Ding sich nicht einfach in eine Nadel verwandeln? Er versuchte, es mit seinen Blicken in Nadelform zu zwingen und schwang wieder ergebnislos den Zauberstab durch die vorgeschriebene Abfolge der Gesten. Am liebsten hätte er dieses blöde Holzstückchen mit dem roten Farbklecks an einem Ende zum Teufel geschickt. Mittlerweile war er richtiggehend wütend und es leid, immer wieder dieselben dummen Muster mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft zu zeichnen. »Verwandle dich endlich, Scheißding!«, sagte er, aber nur leise, und ließ seinen Stab wütend in der Luft herumwirbeln. Und mit einem Mal wurde das Holz silbrig, spitzte sich von selbst zu und bekam am anderen Ende ein kleines Loch.

»Sehr gut!«, rief eine Stimme hinter ihm, und Terry zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Professor McGonagall war unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten. Jetzt beugt sie sich zu ihm hinunter, und während sie die Nadel nahm, flüsterte sie ihm zu: »Auch wenn ich eine solche Ausdruckweise in meinem Unterricht nicht dulde.«

Sie hob die Nadel, so dass alle sie sehen konnten. »Ein ungewöhnlich schneller Erfolg. Und das Ergebnis ist ganz ausgezeichnet für einen ersten Versuch. Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw.« Sie lächelte Terry zu.

Dann ließ sie die Nadel herumgehen, und während ihm Luna gratulierte, sahen ihn Anthony und Simon an, als käme er von einem anderen Stern.

* * *

Es war wirklich schade, dass der Junge nicht ihn ihrem Haus war. Aber Minerva McGonagall tadelte sich gleich selbst wegen dieses Gedankens. Nur weil sie und Albus die besten Verwandler ihrer Jahrgänge gewesen waren, hatte Gryffindor das Talent für die hohe Kunst der Transfiguration noch lange nicht für sich gepachtet. Aber nicht einmal der anscheinend recht begabten Miss Granger war in der ersten Stunde eine vollständige Verwandlung gelungen, wenn ihr Ergebnis auch vielversprechend gewesen war. Freilich hatten die Gryffindors und Slytherins auch nur eine Einzelstunde gehabt. Trotzdem. Und der kleine emotionale Schub, der die Verwandlung zum erfolgreichen Abschluss brachte: Das war eher Gryffindor- als Ravenclawstil. Sie selbst neigte manchmal ebenfalls dazu, bei besonders schweren Transfigurationen, zu einem Kraftausdruck zu greifen. Nur in Gedanken natürlich, niemals laut. Wie Albus es hielt, wusste sie nicht. Es gab viele verschiedene Herangehensweisen.

Insoweit hatten die beiden Störenfriede, die versucht hatten, den Theorieteil durcheinanderzubringen, ganz recht. Die Theorien der Verwandlung waren wirr und ungesichert. Filius hatte sogar die »Magische Theorie« von Waffling in das Treppchen zu seinem Bücherpodest eingebaut und ihr augenzwinkernd verraten, dass Waffling, den er ansonsten sehr schätze, das nur dem Kapitel über die theoretischen Grundlagen der Transfiguration verdanke. Aber auch Switchs Ausführungen waren ziemlich unausgegoren. Trotzdem war sein Buch die beste praktische Einführung. Abgesehen von den Mustertransformationen und der daraus abgeleiteten Gestiktheorie der Verwandlung war fast alles reine Spekulation. Deshalb waren das auch die einzigen Bereiche, die sie im Unterricht ausführlich behandelte und die bei den theoretischen Prüfungen regelmäßig abgefragt wurden.

Filius würde sich besonders freuen, wenn sie ihm vom Erfolg des Jungen erzählte. Die Ravenclaws waren nicht immer erfolgreich, was Verwandlungen betraf. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil eben es keine vernünftige Theorie gab. Filius selbst hatte angeblich nie ein Duell durch einen Verwandlungszauber gewonnen, obwohl er mehr als genug ausgefochten hatte. Er selbst hatte ihr allerdings auch einmal erzählt, dass er nie eines durch einen Verwandlungszauber verloren hätte. Manchmal reizte es sie, mit ihm einen freundschaftlichen Zweikampf auszutragen, um festzustellen, wie sie gegen ihn bestehen würde. Aber sie wusste, dass sie beide zu gut waren. Das Ergebnis wäre letzten Endes reiner Zufall gewesen. Und Filius hielt auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel von Zaubererduellen. Zu Recht.

Aber bevor sie ihm von dem Jungen erzählen konnte, musste sie noch herausfinden, wie er hieß. Sie ging die Namensliste der Ravenclaws durch und versuchte sich an die Gesichter zu erinnern. Und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, hatte das Mädchen ihn Terry genannt, als sie ihm gratuliert hatte. Über das Mädchen würde sie mit Filius auch sprechen müssen. Eine derart perfekte Illusion war kein Zufallsergebnis. Sie hatte sogar geglaubt, die Spitze der Nadel fühlen zu können, obwohl diese gar nicht real war. Entweder war sie ein Naturtalent oder hatte in den Dunklen Künsten herumgeschnüffelt. Illusionen dieser Qualität waren _per definitionem_ Schwarze Magie. Schon allein wegen ihrer starken Verwandtschaft zum Imperius-Fluch. Und sie trug noch dazu ein Argentum. Wäre sie in ihrem Haus, würde sie ihr das sofort verbieten. Aber Filius war manchmal einfach zu nachsichtig, wenn es um Schüler seines Hauses ging. Nein. Das war ungerecht. Filius war zu nachsichtig, wenn es um Schüler _irgendeines_ Hauses ging.

Ah, Boot, Terry. Sie würde Mr. Boot im Auge behalten. Ein echtes Talent für Verwandlungen war selten. Die zehn Punkte hatte er sich allemal verdient. Sie würde die anderen Schüler noch ein paar Minuten weiterüben lassen, dann eine kleine fünfminütige Pause machen und gleich mit dem zweiten Theorieteil beginnen. Doppelstunden waren für die ersten Klassen kaum angemessen, aber einer der Professoren musste jedes Jahr in den sauren Apfel beißen. Der Stundenplan musste eben irgendwie aufgestellt werden. Es war ohnehin jedes Jahr ein Kampf, die Stundenpläne so zu gestalten, dass sie ohne Benutzung eines Zeitumkehrers bewältigt werden konnten. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht andauernd Doppelstunden wie Severus. An seiner Stelle hätte sie sich schon lange darum gekümmert, nicht mit jedem Jahrgang mindestens eine Doppelstunde zu haben, egal ob es nun Tradition war oder nicht. Natürlich war bei komplizierten Zaubertränken manchmal eine Stunde nicht genug, aber für solche Fälle konnte man auch zu flexiblen Lösungen greifen. Aurora musste ihre Stunden auch ständig hin und her schieben. Die Sterne kümmerten sich nicht um Stundenpläne.

Sie klatschte in die Hände und verkündete die fünfminütige Pause. Die meisten atmeten erleichtert auf und massierten ihre Handgelenke. Und Mr. Boot brachte ihr mit stolzem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eine zweite Nadel. Also mit Sicherheit kein Zufallstreffer. Schade, dass der Junge nicht in Gryffindor gelandet war. Wirklich schade.

* * *

»Alles klar?« Fred sah zu seinem Bruder, der über die Karte der Marodeure gebeugt war.

»Ja. Die Treppe ist weg.« George hatte den Blick fest auf die Karte gerichtet. »Niemand außer uns und ›Fluffy‹ im dritten Stock.«

Sie hatten bis jetzt gewartet, damit nur noch ein Weg in den dritten Stock führte. Fred wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was dieses »Fluffy« war, das die Karte im verbotenen Korridor anzeigte. Und George würde Schmiere stehen und mit Hilfe der Karte aufpassen, dass ihn niemand überraschte. Sie schlichen zum Korridor, und Fred blieb vor der Tür stehen.

»Passwort?«, fragte er George.

Sein Zwillingsbruder studierte erneut die Karte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Zeigt nichts an. Entweder gibt's keins, oder die Karte kennt's nicht.«

Fred ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Zuerst tastete er mit dem Zauberstab die verschlossene Tür ab, ohne aber etwas festzustellen. »Scheint keine Falle zu sein.«

»Keine, die dir auffällt«, murmelte George, der sich bemühte, die ganze Karte auf einmal im Blick zu behalten und auf jede verdächtige Bewegung zu achten.

Fred nahm ihm diese Antwort übel. »Möchten der Herr vielleicht selbst nachsehen?«

»Nein«, entgegnete George abwesend, weiter auf die Karte konzentriert. »Übrigens, dein ›Fluffy‹ rührt sich nicht.«

Fred legte sein Ohr an die Tür, um zu lauschen. Nach einer Minute gab er auf. »Nichts zu hören. Wahrscheinlich ist die Tür zu dick.«

George brummte nur, ohne aufzusehen.

Fred versuchte den Türknauf zu drehen, aber natürlich war die Tür abgeschlossen. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Er würde es mit Magie versuchen müssen. Er rechnete nicht unbedingt mit einem Erfolg. Zumindest nicht beim ersten Versuch. Deshalb fiel ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter, als sich die Tür auf sein »_Alohomora!_« hin ohne Protest öffnete. Dahinter war es dunkel und nichts zu sehen. Er schickte ein _Lumos_ hinterher, und was er sah, veranlasste ihn, die Tür sofort wieder zuzuschlagen.

»Fred!«, rief sein Bruder, aber er achtete nicht darauf, sondern nahm erst seinen Öffnungszauber mit einem _Recanto_ wieder zurück, damit das magische Schloss wieder in Kraft trat. Was auch immer George auf der Karte gesehen hatte, es war wichtiger, dass das Ding im Korridor nicht herauskam. Obwohl … die Tür war vermutlich sowieso zu klein für das Biest.

»Weg! Dumbledore kommt!« George lief bereits voraus, und Fred folgte ihm so schnell er konnte. An der Statue der einäugigen, buckeligen Hexe angekommen schwang George seinen Zauberstab und rief »_Dissendium!_«, woraufhin sich der Buckel öffnete und den Geheimgang freigab. George verschwand kopfüber in der Statue, und Fred folgte ihm Sekunden später. Während er die Steinrutsche hinunter glitt, hörte er, wie sich der Spalt im Buckel der Hexe wieder schloss. Am Ende der Rutschbahn landete er neben George, der sich blitzschnell zur Seite gerollt hatte, sobald er unten angekommen war. Bei ihrer ersten Erkundung des Tunnels waren sie hier unten, am Ende der steinernen Rutsche, schmerzhaft aufeinandergeprallt. Seither hatte sie viel Gelegenheit zum Üben gehabt und gelernt, solche Unfälle zu vermeiden.

George stand keuchend auf und sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für Licht, bevor er die Karte wieder aus seiner Robe zog. Fred setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an.

Nach einer Weile schüttelte George den Kopf. »Falscher Alarm. Er ist jetzt in McGonagalls Büro.«

»Na toll!«, entrüstete sich Fred. »Und dafür sind wir die Rutsche runter.«

»Noch besser«, verkündete George scheinbar fröhlich. »Dafür dürfen wir die Rutsche auch wieder hochklettern. Wir sollten endlich mal ein Seil mitbringen und oben festmachen.«

»Warum musste Dumbledore gerade jetzt aus seinem Büro kommen?«, fragte Fred.

»Na, wahrscheinlich hast du doch 'nen Alarm ausgelöst, und er wollte nachsehen, was da los war. Und als du dann die Tür wieder zugemacht hast, hat er sich's anders überlegt und beschlossen, McGonagall 'nen Besuch abzustatten. Wo er schon mal auf dem Weg war.« Es klang offensichtlich auch für Georges eigene Ohren nicht sonderlich plausibel.

»Oder er hatte 'ne Verabredung mit McGonagall zu 'nem Mitternachts-Picknick«, schlug Fred als noch unwahrscheinlichere Variante vor.

»Oder so«, meinte George nur lapidar und setzte sich auf den Boden. »Also …?«

»Also was?«, fragte Fred zurück.

George stöhnte auf. »Also was ist in dem Korridor? Deswegen doch die ganze Aktion, oder? Weil ein gewisser Jemand – ich nenn' keinen Namen – unbedingt wissen wollte, was in dem Korridor ist.«

»Du wirst es nicht glauben …«, begann Fred, und wurde gleich von seinem Bruder mit den Worten »Stell mich auf die Probe!« unterbrochen.

»Willst du jetzt wissen, was drin ist oder nicht?«, fragte Fred genervt.

»Schon gut«, beruhigte ihn George, »ich lausche dir andächtig, oh Bruderherz.«

Fred stieß ein Schnauben aus. »Also gut. Fluffy ist ein Hund. Ungefähr drei Meter groß. Mit drei Köpfen, riesigen gelben Augen und drei geifernden Mäulern voller Zähne. Ein richtiges Riesenvieh. Stand mitten auf unserer schönen Falltür. Den Teppich haben sie anscheinend rausgerissen.«

»Drei Köpfe? Vielleicht ein Zerberus.« George klang unbeeindruckt. »Sollen ziemlich selten sein.«

»Das will ich doch hoffen«, meinte Fred. »Das Ding hat schon zum Sprung angesetzt, als ich die Tür wieder zugemacht hab'! Ich möchte bloß wissen, wie sie's in den engen Korridor geschafft haben. Durch die Tür passt das Ding bestimmt nicht.«

»Dann haben sie ihn wahrscheinlich geschrumpft und drinnen wieder entschrumpft. Apparieren geht in Hogwarts schließlich nicht. Außer sie haben's 'nen Hauselfen machen lassen. Werd' mich vielleicht mal in der Küche umhören.« Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und dachte nach. »Ich werd' mich auf jeden Fall in der Küche umhören. Jemand muss dem Zerberus schließlich sein Fresschen bringen. Und die ›Rückstände‹ entsorgen. Und ich glaub' nicht, dass Dumbledore das selber macht.«

»Kaum«, stimmte Fred zu. »Was sein niedliches Schoßhündchen wohl bewacht?« Er stand auf und blickte die Rutsche hoch.

»Oh, nein!«, protestierte George. »Für heute reicht's! Ich will mal wieder vor Mitternacht ins Bett kommen. Außerdem haben wir keine Ahnung, wie wir an dem Ding vorbeikommen sollen. Und Kettleburn können wir wohl schlecht fragen. Wir werden erst mal ein paar Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anstellen müssen.«

»Das hat gerade noch gefehlt.« Fred war von dem Gedanken an stundenlanges Blättern in langweiligen dicken Wälzern nicht eben begeistert. Solche Sachen überließ er normalerweise gern seinem Bruder. »Aber du hast recht. Ausnahmsweise.« Er kletterte in die schmale Steinröhre und begann sich mühsam wieder hochzuarbeiten. George konsultierte noch einmal die Karte der Marodeure, bevor er ihm folgte. Aber der dritte Stock war leer … wenn man von Fluffy einmal absah.

* * *

Der Astronomieturm war vom Licht dutzender Lumoszauber erhellt. Simon beendete seinen eigenen. Es wäre ihm verschwenderisch vorgekommen, ihn weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Anthonys Licht war völlig ausreichend. Und Terry wollte wohl seine neue Fähigkeit unter Beweis stellen, denn er hatte ebenfalls ein Licht über sich schweben. Nur Luna hatte keines gezaubert. Professor Sinistra war gerade mit der Schülerliste durch und begrüßte die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zu ihrer ersten Astronomiestunde. Sie sollten sich im Kreis aufstellen und erst einmal nur zuhören.

»Dieses Fach heißt Astronomie!«, verkündete Professor Sinistra. »Wer unfähig ist, sich den Unterschied zwischen Astrologie und Astronomie zu merken, für den habe ich hier eine kleine Hilfestellung.« Sie sprach »Astrologie« aus, als wäre es etwas Schmutziges, Unanständiges. Simon fand diese Einstellung im Prinzip sehr vernünftig. »Wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, dass Sie von meinem Unterricht als ›Astrologie‹ sprechen, werden Sie es für den Rest Ihres Lebens bedauern. Also genau für die Zeit, die Sie brauchen, um von den Zinnen dieses Turms den Boden zu erreichen. Luftlinie, nonstop und ungebremst!« Keiner wagte zu lachen. Professor Sinistras Ton erinnerte Simon stark an Professor McGonagall. Nur sprach sie wesentlich schneller.

»Die Beobachtungsbedingungen sind heute zwar gut, leider mangelt es uns aber an interessanten Beobachtungsobjekten, wie Sie sehen können. Oder vielmehr nicht sehen können. Der Mond steht noch unter dem Horizont, und wenn er aufsteigt, wird er nur als dünne Sichel zu sehen sein. Von den Planeten gibt sich nur Saturn die Ehre. Der Rest steht hinter den Bergen, dem Wald oder ist gerade auf der anderen Seite des Globus beschäftigt. Unsere Planeten halten sich nicht an Stundenpläne, und die Beschwerdeabteilung des Universums ist chronisch unterbesetzt. Aus diesem Grund betrachten Sie bitte auch Ihren Stundenplan, soweit es mein Fach betrifft, als hinfällig.« Ach was, dachte Simon. Und warum stand Astronomie dann überhaupt drin?

»Die erste Astronomiestunde findet traditionell immer um Mitternacht statt. Eine der … weniger durchdachten Traditionen von Hogwarts. Letztes Jahr hatten wir ausnahmsweise ungewöhnlich gute Bedingung für eine erste Praxisstunde. Der Mond war nahezu voll, und Mars stand bis auf wenige Sekunden genau unter Merope. Die interessanteste erste Stunde seit bestimmt zehn Jahren.« Wie schön für die Erstklässler des letzten Jahres … aber Simon kam gerade der Gedanke, ob Professor Sinistra nicht eigentlich wissen müsste, wie das Planetarium im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws gesteuert wurde. Vielleicht konnte er sie nach der Stunde fragen.

»Leider nützt uns das heute herzlich wenig. Wir werden uns mit einem Blick auf Polaris und, wenn wir es zeitlich schaffen, die Plejaden begnügen müssen. Erfahrungsgemäß gibt es in jedem Jahrgang immer ein paar Schüler, die schon Erfahrung mit Teleskopen und Sternbeobachtung haben. Auch hierzu sei festgestellt: Wenn Sie sich langweilen, dann tun Sie das bitte leise für sich und ohne Ihre Mitschüler zu stören, oder Sie werden die vorhin schon erwähnte Abkürzung vom Astronomieturm kennenlernen. Im Gegensatz zu Dummköpfen, die Astronomie mit dummem Aberglauben und wild ins Blaue geratenen Zukunftsspekulationen verwechseln, werden Sie zwar sanft und sicher unten ankommen, aber der Weg wieder herauf ist weit, und hier oben wird Sie ein kleiner zusätzlicher Aufsatz erwarten. Das Gleiche gilt übrigens für Schüler, die ihr Teleskop nicht pfleglich behandeln und Unsinn mit ihm anstellen.« Die Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonagall war wirklich verblüffend. Wenn Professor Sinistra ihre Haare zu einem Knoten hochstecken und etwas langsamer sprechen würde, könnte kein Mensch die beiden auseinanderhalten.

»Zeit und Ort Ihrer nächsten Astronomiestunde werde ich Ihnen jeweils in der vorhergehenden Stunde ankündigen. Wenn Sie unentschuldigt fehlen, nehmen Sie in der nächsten praktischen Übung den inzwischen wohl bekannten Weg. Ich habe ihre jeweiligen Stundenpläne konsultiert und beschlossen, dass unsere erste Theoriestunde nächsten Donnerstag gleich nach der Mittagspause stattfinden wird. Das Klassenzimmer liegt im siebten Stock, gleich neben dem Aufgang zu diesem Turm. Merken Sie sich den Termin. Und wenn Sie ihn sich nicht merken können, dann schreiben Sie ihn auf. Jetzt gleich!«

Es gab ein ziemliches Durcheinander, als viele Schüler ihre Schulsachen suchten. Einige hatten sie an der Zugangstür des Turms abgestellt, andere an die Zinnen des Turms gelehnt. Simon blieb stehen, wo er war. Er zog einen Kugelschreiber und einen kleinen Notizblock aus der Tasche und kritzelte dort hinein. Anthony klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte, dass manche Muggelerfindungen doch nicht so dumm seien, während die anderen Schüler mit Federn und Tintenfässern und den ungewissen Lichtverhältnissen kämpften, während sie versuchten, ein paar Wörter auf widerspenstige Pergamentrollen zu malen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis alle sich wieder versammelt hatten.

»Das nächste Mal geht das hoffentlich schneller. Sie wissen ja jetzt, dass Sie sich unseren nächsten Termin werden notieren müssen. Also … unser theoretischer Unterricht wird anfangs im Erlernen der Funktionsweise eines Teleskops und verschiedener Teleskopzauber bestehen. Zum Beispiel Zauber zur besseren Vergrößerung und automatischen Nachführung, zum Ausgleich atmosphärischer Störungen und so weiter. Darüber hinaus werden wir für alle Objekte, die wir beobachten – und für ein paar, die wir leider nicht zu Gesicht bekommen werden –, Datenblätter anlegen. Diese Datenblätter werden alles beinhalten, was Sie zum Bestehen Ihrer Prüfungen bis einschließlich der OWLs benötigen. Sie werden feststellen, dass die Prüfungen, wiederum einschließlich der OWLs, lächerlich einfach sind. Es mag sogar sein, dass der ein oder andere von Ihnen den Theorieteil bereits jetzt gerade so bestehen könnte. Die Prüfungen des Ministeriums in diesem Fach sind zum Teil den eigenen Prüfern peinlich, die durchaus kompetente Astronomen sind. Ich möchte Sie trotzdem davor warnen, dieses Fach nicht ernst zu nehmen. Falls Sie sich mit dem Gedanken tragen, die NEWT-Prüfung in Astronomie abzulegen, geben Sie sich keinen Illusionen hin: Auf NEWT-Niveau ist endgültig Schluss mit lustig, und selbst die beste OWL-Zensur garantiert Ihnen keine Aufnahme in meinen NEWT-Kurs. Sich dafür zu bewerben ist sinnlos. Wenn ich Sie für geeignet halte, komme ich bereits vor den OWLs auf Sie zu. Die Teilnehmerzahl liegt meist zwischen Null und Zwei. Pro Jahrgang, wohlgemerkt, nicht pro Haus. Nur Schüler, die in den fünf Jahren zuvor echtes Interesse an Astronomie und Kosmologie gezeigt und physikalische und astronomische Studien weit über den Pflichtstoff hinaus betrieben haben, kommen dafür überhaupt infrage. Aber bis dahin werden ja noch ein paar Jahre vergehen, und Sie werden das noch oft genug von mir hören.«

Das waren ja schöne Aussichten. Im Prinzip interessierte sich Simon sehr für Astronomie, aber das hörte sich nach sehr viel Arbeit an. Andererseits schien es bis zu den OWLs ein Spaziergang zu sein, wenn man Sinistra glauben durfte. Und »physikalische Studien« konnten in der Zaubererwelt wohl kaum dasselbe bedeuten wie in der normalen. Er bezweifelte, dass Zauberer sich viel mit Physik beschäftigten, aber vielleicht hatte Professor Sinistra genau darauf anspielen wollen.

»Solange Sie meinen Unterricht besuchen, möchte ich Ihnen die Freude an der Beobachtung der Himmelskörper und ein gewisses Grundwissen hinsichtlich des Aufbaus und der physikalischen Gesetze unseres Universums vermitteln. Vor allem auf letzterem Gebiet neigen einige unserer weniger weisen Hexen und Zauberer zu einer fast schon vorsätzlich zu nennenden Ignoranz. Und jetzt, bevor Sie mir alle in Morpheus' Arme fallen, fangen wir an.« Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Sie konnten zwar morgen länger schlafen, weil sie zwei Freistunden hatten, aber er wollte noch das Buch über magische Artefakte aus Koboldherstellung zu Ende lesen. Terry und Anthony hatte er schon gewarnt, dass derjenige, der ihn morgen früh aufweckte, Gefahr laufen würde, eines sehr schmerzhaften Todes zu sterben. »Um die Worte unseres verehrten Direktors zu benutzen«, hatte er hinzugefügt. Das Frühstück war es einfach nicht wert, dafür aufzustehen. Wenn es wenigstens Kakao gegeben hätte. Er mochte morgens einfach keinen Saft. Schon gar nicht dieses ekelhafte Kürbiszeug. Lieber trank er Wasser als diese trübe Brühe. Vielleicht sollte er der Küche einmal einen Besuch abstatten. Es musste doch möglich sein, zum Frühstück wenigstens ein vernünftiges Getränk serviert zu bekommen.

Professor Sinistra klatschte in die Hände und deutete auf ein Teleskop, das sie in die Mitte ihrer Runde gestellt hatte. »Erste Lektion: Wie man ein Teleskop _richtig_ aufstellt.«

* * *


	8. Why Can’t You See …?

* * *

**8. ****Why Can't You See …?  
**(Suspicious Minds – Elvis Presley)

* * *

Simon kam aus dem Bad und zog sich seine Schulrobe über. Er fand die Uniform immer noch unbequem und hässlich. Sie hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit den prächtigen, farbenfrohen Roben und phantasievollen, wehenden Gewändern, die viele Zauberer und Hexen in der Winkelgasse getragen hatten. Und der Stoff war für seinen Geschmack zu dick und kratzig. Es wurde zwar Herbst, er konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass es im Sommer auch im Innern des Schlosses nicht kühl genug war – außer vielleicht in den Kellergewölben –, als dass man nicht in ihnen schwitzte. Aber wahrscheinlich gab es auch dafür irgendeinen Zauber.

Er war allein im Schlafsaal der Ravenclaws. Die anderen waren beim Aufstehen wie gewöhnlich ziemlich laut gewesen, er hatte sich aber einfach die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen und war gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Anthony und Terry hatten ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Wie er es ihnen auch geraten haben wollte, schließlich war er deutlich genug gewesen. Und es wäre unvernünftig gewesen, heute nicht auszuschlafen. Mittwoch war der einzige Tag der Woche, an dem sie gleich zwei Freistunden nach dem Frühstück hatten. Er war ihm unbegreiflich, warum die anderen lieber frühstückten als ausschliefen.

Er sah auf seinen Wecker. Er hatte mit Bedacht einen alten mechanischen Wecker mit aufziehbarem Uhrwerk mitgenommen, weil er in einer der Informationsbroschüren des Ministeriums gelesen hatte, dass selbst relativ simple elektronische Geräte in Gebieten erhöhter Magiekonzentration nur unzuverlässig funktionierten. Noch eine knappe Stunde bis Kräuterkunde. Das sollte eigentlich reichen, auch wenn es wegen der unvorhersehbaren Umwege, zu denen einen das Schloss häufig zwang, nie _ganz_ sicher war, wie lange man von A nach B brauchte.

Zuerst musste er auf jeden Fall in die Bibliothek. Er hatte Madam Pince fest versprochen, das Buch über Koboldhandwerk gleich am nächsten Tag wieder zurückzubringen. Denn eigentlich war es aus dem Präsenzbestand und konnte nicht ohne weiteres entliehen werden. Es sei denn, man war ein Professor oder die Bibliothekarin konnte einen gut leiden. Zuerst hatte es ja nicht so ausgesehen, als ob er mit Madam Pince jemals warm werden würde. Man stelle sich vor, hatte die Frau doch die Unverfrorenheit besessen, _ihm_ gegenüber zu behaupten, es gäbe keinen Katalog für den Buchbestand der Schulbibliothek. Als wäre er ein Vollidiot und noch nicht sein halbes Leben lang in Bibliotheken zu Hause. Wenn sie behauptete hätte, es gäbe keinen Schlagwort- oder keinen Stichwortkatalog, vielleicht hätte er ihr geglaubt, aber eine Bibliothek ohne mindestens einen alphabetischen Katalog war keine Bibliothek, sondern eine Bücherhalde.

Anfangs war Madam Pince aber auch bei ihrem zweiten Gespräch recht kühl gewesen, obwohl er sich für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigt hatte. Als er erklärt hatte, dann würde er sich eben selbst ans Erstellen eines einfachen Index machen müssen, hatte sie ungläubig aufgelacht. Aber dank Incunabula Logshaws wäre es kein Problem gewesen, nur zeitaufwendig, mühsam und mit ein paar Stunden stupiden Wanderns durch die Regalreihen verbunden. Das hatte er auch Madam Pince erklärt, die jedoch bei der bloßen Erwähnung des Namens »Incunabula Logshaw« sofort sichtlich auftaute. Sie hatte ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm gesagt, er solle warten, bis sie die Bibliothek schließe. Als sie dann um acht Uhr den letzten Benutzer hinausgescheucht und die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, rief sie ihn hinter die Theke und holte _das_ Buch aus einer abgeschlossenen Schublade hervor. Er hatte natürlich mit einem Karteikartenkatalog gerechnet und das großformatige, aber dünne Bändchen erstaunt gemustert. Madam Pince hatte es aufgeschlagen und ihm die sieben Seiten des Buches erklärt. Wenn man eine Doppelseite aufschlug, erschienen links, je nach Seite, die verschiedenen Suchkategorien. Gleichzeitig wurde rechts der Standort der dazu passenden Bücher angezeigt. Man konnte auf der ersten Doppelseite alphabetisch nach Verfassern und Titeln suchen, dann kamen ein Stichwort- und ein Schlagwortverzeichnis, eine Systematik und eine Zugangsliste. Als letzte Kategorie waren die Bücher noch mal unter ihrer laufenden Zugangsnummer geordnet, und rechts konnte man den aktuellen Besitzer und die Entleihdauer ablesen. Alles, was man sich von einem Bibliothekskatalog überhaupt wünschen konnte. Madam Pince musste das Leuchten in seinen Augen bemerkt haben, denn sie zeigte ihm, nicht ohne Stolz, wie man nur mit dem Zauberstab die jeweilige Suchseite oben oder unten berühren musste, damit sich die Einträge wie von selbst über die Seite schoben. Sie forderte ihn sogar auf, ein Buch von Mrs. Logshaw im Bestand zu suchen. Es war wirklich einfach, wenn er auch ein paar Anläufe brauchte, bis der die Geschwindigkeit unter Kontrolle hatte, mit der die Einträge über die Seite wanderten.

Sie hatten sich dann noch eine Weile über die Systematik der Aufstellung unterhalten und waren beide der Meinung, dass Deweys Dezimalklassifikation zwar prinzipiell eine gute Sache war, mnemotechnisch jedoch eine einzige Katastrophe. Madam Pince hatte ihre Bücher nicht nach der für Magie abgewandelten Dewey-Systematik aufgestellt, sondern nach einer alternativen, eben von Incunabula Logshaw entwickelten. Für einen Augenblick stieg in ihm der Verdacht auf, dass Incunabula Logshaws echter Name vielleicht Irma Pince lauten könnte. Aber dann erzählte ihm die Bibliothekarin, dass »Mrs. Logshaw leider viel zu früh verstorben« war, und dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, sie während ihrer Ausbildung noch kennengelernt zu haben.

Als er sie gefragt hatte, warum sie nicht zumindest den alphabetischen Teilkatalog für die Schüler zugänglich mache, hatte sie erwidert, dass es vonseiten des Herrn Direktors und des Lehrerkollegiums nicht erwünscht sei, den Schüler unbeschränkten Einblick in den Gesamtbestand zu geben. Und es wäre mit zu großem Aufwand verbunden, die verschiedenen Standorte – die frei zugängliche und die Verbotene Abteilung, sowie die Handbibliotheken der Professoren und noch ein paar, die Madam Pince nicht näher spezifizieren wollte – zu trennen und als Einzelkataloge zur Verfügung zu stellen. Vor allem, da es gewisse Fluktuationen zwischen den Standorten gäbe. Sie sei auch nicht begeistert von dieser Situation, hatte sie zugegeben. Schließlich sei das hier eine Schulbibliothek, aber angesichts der Gefährlichkeit einiger Bände aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und den wissenschaftlichen Handapparaten der Professoren könne sie die Beweggründe des Lehrkörpers zum Teil verstehen.

Dann hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wie man die Signaturen auf den Buchrücken sichtbar machen konnte, und ihn beinahe gönnerhaft gefragt, ob er ihr beim Einstellen der zurückgegebenen Bücher helfen wolle. Simon war nur begrenzt dankbar für diese Ehre gewesen. Aber er wollte es sich nicht mit der Bibliothekarin verderben, also hatte er so getan, als wäre er begeistert von der Idee. Während Madam Pince in der Verbotenen Abteilung verschwand, hatte er begonnen, im jedermann zugänglichen Bereich einzustellen.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, da die Signaturen auf seinen Zauberspruch hin nicht in lateinischen Buchstaben, sondern in einer Art Runenalphabet auf den Buchrücken aufleuchteten, das er natürlich nicht beherrschte. Es hatte deshalb zum Teil ewig gedauert, bis er am Regal die richtige Stelle für ein Buch gefunden hatte. Bei den ersten paar Bänden hatte er jedes Mal die ganze Regalreihe abgehen müssen, bis er die Abfolge der Runen ansatzweise hatte rekonstruieren können. Wenigstens war es ein ganz normales Alphabet mit sechsundzwanzig Zeichen. Sie sahen lediglich anders aus. Und wenn er tatsächlich einen Fehler machen sollte, würde es Madam Pince ja bei ihrem Kontrollgang bemerken, hatte er sich gesagt. Er hatte die Bücher gekippt einstellen müssen, damit sie später noch sehen konnte, welche Bände er in die Regale gestellt hatte, und sie diese nur noch aufzurichten brauchte – falls er den richtigen Standort gefunden hatte. Simon war fast beleidigt gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, seinen Stapel korrekt einzustellen. Aber wieder hatte er nichts gesagt. Es war nur von Vorteil, wenn man mit der Bibliothekarin gut auskam, die wohl den Zugang zu einem bedeutenden Teil der Bücher in dieser Bibliothek überwachte, wenn er sich die Größe der Verbotenen Abteilung vor Augen hielt. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, hatte er sich gedacht. Und wie man gestern gesehen hatte, war die Überlegung richtig gewesen. Natürlich würde er dafür Gegenleistungen erbringen müssen, aber das schien ihm eine großzügige Auslegung der Bibliotheksregeln wert zu sein. Schließlich wollte ihm diese Schule den Zugang zu über der Hälfte des Buchbestands verwehren – was eine unerträgliche Zumutung darstellte.

Er nahm das Buch, das er heute noch zurückgeben musste, von seiner Truhe, warf im Vorbeigehen noch einen flüchtigen Kontrollblick in den Spiegel und verließ eilig den Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die anderen Erstklässler, nur Luna fehlte. Er sah zur Decke und ärgerte sich immer noch, dass sie keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, die Sternprojektion zu steuern. Auch Professor Sinistra hatte nur gelacht, als er sie danach gefragt hatte und ihm erzählt, dass schon ganze Generationen von Ravenclaws nach einer Steuerung gesucht hätten, aber niemand, einschließlich ihrer selbst, sei jemals fündig geworden. Der Sternenhimmel im Gemeinschaftsraum habe Tag und Nacht immer nur den aktuellen Stand der Sterne und Planeten der nördlichen Hemisphäre angezeigt.

Anthony saß in einem Sessel und las im _Quibbler_, wie Simon verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm. Er sah nur kurz von seiner Lektüre auf und nickte ihm zu. Und Terry starrte aus einem der Fenster auf den großen See, der von hier oben gar nicht so groß wirkte. Auf sein »Morgen« hin drehte Terry sich um und fragte ihn, wohin er ginge. Simon antwortete »In die Bibliothek« und wartete einen Augenblick, ob Terry Anstalten machen würde mitzukommen – was dem Jungen seines Erachtens nicht schaden würde –, aber dieser drehte sich wieder um und fuhr fort, trübsinnig auf den See hinunterzustarren. Also machte Simon sich allein auf den Weg, und als er am Türklopfer vorbeikam, fiel ihm wieder das Rätsel ein, das er dem Bronzeadler stellen wollte, wenn dieser ihn mal wieder nicht durchlassen wollte. Bisher hatte der Adler es zwar erst ein Mal gewagt, seine Antwort als ungenügend abzuqualifizieren, aber beim nächsten Mal hatte er eine adäquate Erwiderung parat. Er musste bei dem Gedanken fast grinsen.

Er sucht sich seinen Weg in den vierten Stock. Im Prinzip war es nicht schwer, trotz der verborgenen Durchgänge und der sich bewegenden Treppen. Solange man wusste, ob man nach oben oder unten wollte, musste man nur nach entsprechenden Gelegenheiten suchen, und irgendwann kam man schon ans Ziel. Und wenn man wirklich nicht mehr weiter wusste, konnte man immer noch eines der Porträts fragen, auch wenn deren Auskünfte in ihrer Qualität doch stark variierten. Apropos Porträts. Da stand Luna im Korridor und unterhielt sich mit dem Bild eines alten Zauberers, der gemütlich Pfeife rauchend in einem Sessel vor einem flackernden Kaminfeuer saß. Im Vorbeigehen sagte er auch zu ihr »Morgen«, und sie erwiderte seinen Gruß mit einem verträumten Lächeln. Sie lächelte oft so abwesend glücklich, wenn sie ihn sah. Er hoffte für sie, dass sie nicht irgendeine Klein-Mädchen-Schwärmerei für ihn entwickelt hatte. Er konnte zwar nicht umhin zuzugeben – zumindest sich selbst gegenüber –, dass er sich in gewisser Weise geschmeichelt fühlte, aber er legte letzten Endes keinen Wert darauf, von gerade elf Jahre alt gewordenen Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden; ehrlich nicht.

Er erreichte die Bibliothek ohne Zwischenfälle. Es war totenstill im Raum. Madam Pince war mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck damit beschäftigt, einen aus seinem Einband gelösten Buchblock mit Buchbinderleim, Pappstreifen und ein paar Zaubersprüchen zu reparieren. Da hatte wohl jemand zum letzten Mal etwas aus der Bibliothek entliehen. Sie wies ihn schlecht gelaunt an, sein Buch gleich selbst zurückzustellen. Offenbar hatte sie gestern keine Fehler an seiner Arbeit gefunden. Er machte sich besser schnell aus dem Staub, bevor ihr Zorn sich auch gegen ihn richten konnte. Er hatte sowieso noch etwas anderes vor.

Er wollte endlich der Küche einen Besuch abzustatten. Nicht um sich über die Getränkeauswahl zu beschweren. Nicht primär. Er hatte von Anthony erfahren, dass das Essen wahrscheinlich von Hauselfen zubereitet würde, und Simon war noch nie einem Hauself begegnet. Vielleicht ließ sich ja nebenbei eine kleine Anregung zur Verbesserung des Getränkeangebots anbringen. Aber erst einmal musste er die Küche finden. Eines der Porträts im siebten Stock hatte gemeint, sie befinde sich im Untergeschoss des Schlosses, direkt unter der Großen Halle. Irgendwo in der Nähe der Hufflepuff-Unterkünfte. Er musste sich also nur immer nach unten bewegen und im Erdgeschoss, in der Nähe der Großen Halle, einen Weg ins Untergeschoss finden.

Er nahm die Abkürzung in den zweiten Stock, die hinter einem Wandteppich verborgen war. Luna hatte sie immer benutzt, wenn sie die anderen im Schloss herumgeführt hatte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst an die Trickstufe – vor der Luna jedes Mal gewarnt hatte – dachte, als er bereits am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen war. Entweder er kannte den Weg inzwischen so gut, dass er sie unbewusst übersprungen hatte, oder sie funktionierte heute nicht. In diesem Schloss wusste man nie. Ein Weg, der gestern noch frei begehbar gewesen war, konnte morgen in eine Sackgasse münden. Oder ganz verschwunden sein.

Als er im Erdgeschoss ankam und an den vier Stundengläsern vorbeiging, die mit ihren farbigen Murmeln die Hauspunkte zählten, schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf. Leider war niemand da, der es hätte sehen könne, aber das war kein Grund, es nicht zu tun. Dieser Konkurrenzkampf um Hauspunkte war nicht nur geschmacklos, sondern stellte in seinen Augen auch den Gipfel verfehlter Pädagogik dar. Natürlich war nichts gegen einen sportlich-fairen Wettstreit einzuwenden, aber wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Geschichten stimmte, die er über die Rivalitäten zwischen den vier Schulhäusern gehört und gelesen hatte, dann war es wirklich unnötig, diese Ressentiments auch noch zu schüren. Nicht einmal auf seiner alten Schule in Leeds hätte das jemand für eine gute Idee gehalten, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Und das war immerhin eine öffentliche Schule gewesen. Wie auch immer, im Moment herrschte relativer Gleichstand auf niedrigem Niveau; es war ja auch erst der dritte Schultag.

Er suchte auf der Seite der Großen Halle eine Treppe, die ihn ins Untergeschoss und zur Küche führen würde. Die Gänge, die auf der anderen Seite nach unten führten, mussten in den Verliesen enden, in denen die Slytherins hausten. Zuerst suchte er vergeblich, doch dann sah er eine dünne, graue Katze, die vor einem dunklen Eingang auf irgendetwas lauerte. Und hinter dieser Öffnung führte eine Treppe nach unten. Die Katze war so konzentriert, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er sich näherte. Er strich ihr über den Kopf, was sie zusammenzucken und auffauchen ließ. Sie schlug mit einer Vorderpfote nach seiner Hand und ihre ausgefahrenen Krallen hinterließen einen roten Striemen. Das kannte er von seiner eigenen Katze zu Hause.

»Hab' ich das Kätzchen erschreckt?«, fragte er in beruhigendem Ton. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, ob auch niemand ihn sah, redete er weiter auf die Katze ein. Und nach ein paar vorsichtigen Annäherungsversuchen ließ sie sich dazu herab, sich von ihm unter dem Kinn kraulen zu lassen. Der Kratzer auf seinem Handrücken hatte mittlerweile zu bluten begonnen. Aber auch daran war er gewöhnt. Natürlich vermisste er seine eigene Katze nicht. Und eigentlich war es ja auch gar nicht seine. Sie hatte seiner Großmutter gehört und nicht einmal einen eigenen Namen. Großmutter hatte sie immer nur »Katze!« gerufen oder manchmal »Dummes Katzenvieh!«. Aber sie hörte auf beides gleich schlecht.

Als die Katze zu schnurren begann, erinnerte er sich, dass er ja noch etwas vorhatte. Er sah sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal um, ob er auch wirklich allein war, bevor er sich bei ihr entschuldigte, dass er weiter müsse. Sie schien ihn sogar zu verstehen, denn sie zeigte ihm beleidigt ihr Hinterteil und zog mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz von dannen. Anscheinend hatte sie vergessen, dass sie sich eigentlich auf der Jagd befunden hatte.

Er ging vorsichtig die düstere Treppe hinunter und entzündete automatisch ein Diebeslicht. Er benutzte den Spruch in den letzten Tagen häufig, wenn er noch spät nachts las und die anderen schon schliefen. Zwar war Mrs. Logshaws Zauber zum Beleuchten der Seiten fürs Lesen absolut ausreichend, aber wenn er auf die Toilette musste oder sich ein Glas Wasser holen wollte, brauchte er ein Licht, das die anderen nicht stören oder aufwecken würde. Nicht alle zogen die dicken Vorhänge ihrer Betten nachts zu. Wenn er nachts nicht noch hätte lesen wollen, hätte er selbst es wahrscheinlich auch nicht getan. Es war wohl übertrieben, die Luft unter den zugezogenen Vorhängen als stickig zu bezeichnen, aber mit offenen schlief man deutlich besser.

Er hatte gut daran getan, sich eine Lichtquelle zu beschwören, denn der Gang am Ende der Treppe war nur von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt. Weit und breit war niemand zu hören oder zu sehen. Er ging den Gang entlang und öffnete die Türen zu den Räumen links und rechts von ihm. Aber sie waren entweder leer oder dienten offensichtlich als Vorratslager oder Abstellkammern. Er kam an einer alten, klapprigen Ritterrüstung vorbei und blieb einen Moment vor einem Stillleben stehen, in dem sich jedoch niemand aufhielt, den er nach dem Weg hätte fragen können. Er arbeitete sich systematisch vor und fand nur immer mehr Lagerräume. Er musste sich ganz in der Nähe befinden, wenn ihn sein Orientierungssinn nicht völlig verlassen hatte. Und Vorratslager sollten sich logisch- und logistischerweise ja auch in der Nähe der Küche befinden. Aber er war schon fast am Ende des Gangs angelangt, ohne die eigentliche Küche gefunden zu haben. Eben wollte er die vorletzte Tür öffnen, als diese plötzlich von selbst aufging und jemand heraustrat. Sie wären beinahe zusammengestoßen, nur Simons Zurückzucken verhinderte das. Der andere schien nicht weniger erschrocken über seine Anwesenheit.

»Wer ist da?«, fragte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Simon erkannte ihn sofort. Die kupferroten Haare, die seltsam wimpernlos aussehenden Augen mit ihren nahezu unsichtbaren Brauen und der gemeine, dünnlippige Mund ließen die Gestalt vor ihm fast unheimlich wirken. Die breiten Schultern und der hochzuckende Zauberstab verstärkten den bedrohlichen Eindruck noch. Es handelte sich um den Jungen, mit dem er schon in der Winkelgasse beinahe zusammengestoßen wäre. Eine »Weasley«, wenn sich Luna nicht geirrt hatte.

»Lumos!«, rief der andere. Erst jetzt fiel Simon wieder ein, dass er selbst ja nur aufgrund seines Diebeslichts in dem hier unten herrschenden Zwielicht etwas erkennen konnte und ihn dieser »Weasley« bisher wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht erkannt hatte.

Es trug nicht zur Klärung der Situation bei, dass sie beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen. Die Frage »Was hast du hier unten zu suchen?« empfand Simon als reichlich unverschämt, aber sein eigenes empörtes »Du schon wieder!« war möglicherweise auch nicht verständigungsfördernd.

Sie sahen sich verständnislos an. »Was heißt da ›schon wieder‹?«, fragte Weasley. »Ich hab' dich gefragt, was du hier unten zu suchen hast!«

Diese Reaktion ließ darauf schließen, dass Simon es dieses Mal mit dem anderen Zwilling zu tun hatte. Aber woher hätte er das wissen sollen? Sie sahen sich unglaublich ähnlich, sogar für eineiige Zwillinge. Sie hatten sogar die gleiche Kopfform, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Natürlich könnte man sie an den Sommersprossen unterscheiden, überlegte Simon. Aber dazu müsste man sie ganz genau und aus der Nähe studieren. Auch wenn die Veranlagung genetisch bedingt war, mussten sich doch Position und Verteilung der einzelnen Pigmentflecke unterscheiden. Auf manchen seiner Kinderfotos hatte Simon selbst ein paar Sommersprossen, aber sie waren im Lauf der Zeit wieder verschwunden. Das einzige andere Unterscheidungsmerkmal, das ihm einfiel, würde nicht weiterhelfen. Erstens waren die Unterschiede möglicherweise noch weniger augenfällig als bei den Sommersprossen, und zweitens konnte er sie kaum auffordern, ihm ihre Bauchnabel zu zeigen, nicht wahr?

* * *

George war immer noch geschockt. Er hatte die Karte der Marodeure doch sorgfältig abgesucht, bevor er den Lagerraum verlassen hatte, der jetzt ihr Labor beheimatete. Im ganzen Untergeschoss waren nur die Hauselfen in der Küche unterwegs gewesen, sonst niemand. Er hatte sich doppelt vergewissert, weil er auf dem Hinweg von Mrs. Norris beobachtet worden war. Er hatte die Karte studiert, sie gelöscht, eingesteckt und die Tür geöffnet. Es hatte nur Sekunden gedauert. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass jemand aus dem Erdgeschoss so schnell die Treppe hinunter und den Gang entlang bis vor die Tür laufen konnte. Vollkommen _ausgeschlossen_! Trotzdem stand da jemand.

Ihm wäre fast das Herz stehengeblieben, und für einen winzigen Augenblick war er in Panik geraten. Dann hatte er gedacht, dass sich vielleicht einer der Geister durch die Decke hatte fallen lassen, aber der Junge, der im Licht seines Lumos auftauchte, sah nicht aus wie ein Geist. Er begegnete ihm zum ersten Mal, aber offensichtlich kannte der andere Fred, seinem »Du schon wieder!« nach zu schließen. Zwar hatte er diese unscheinbare Gestalt bestimmt schon einmal in der Großen Halle gesehen, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an ihn erinnern. Was kein Wunder war. Der Junge war so unauffällig und gewöhnlich, dass er wahrscheinlich Mühe hätte, ihn wiederzuerkennen, wenn er ihm morgen erneut in einem Korridor über den Weg liefe. Aber was hatte der Kerl in den Kellern zu suchen? Vielleicht gehörte er zu den Hufflepuff-Erstklässlern und hatte sich auf dem Weg zu deren Gemeinschaftsraum verlaufen? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Der Junge sah nicht wie ein Erstklässler aus. Außerdem würde das noch lange nicht erklären, wie er so schnell vor der Tür zu ihrem Labor aufgetaucht war.

Er wirkte auch sonst ziemlich komisch. Und er hatte die Frage, was er hier unten zu suchen hatte, immer noch nicht beantwortet. Stattdessen war sein Blick ausdruckslos ins Leere gerichtet. George bezweifelt, dass der andere ihn im Moment überhaupt wahrnahm. Er schien in Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein, fast als wäre er in Trance. Oder er war einfach nur dämlich und mit der Situation geistig überfordert. Wenn George ihn genau betrachtete, hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck tatsächlich etwas leicht Stupides. Er wedelte mit der Hand vor den Augen des anderen Jungen, um festzustellen, ob jemand zu Hause war.

»Was soll das?«, fragte der Junge und zuckte vor der Hand zurück.

Na, wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen. »Was du hier unten zu suchen hast, hab' ich dich gefragt!« Wenn der andere ihm nachspioniert hatte, würde er sich bestimmt irgendeine lahme Entschuldigung einfallen lassen. George war gespannt, wie sie lauten mochte.

»Drei Mal jetzt«, erwiderte der Junge frech. »Und dass ich die beiden ersten Male nicht geantwortet habe, sollte dir eine gewisse Botschaft vermitteln. Du bist ein bisschen langsam, oder?«

George schnappte nach Luft. Wusste dieser Schleicher nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte? So einen Ton trauten sich nicht einmal die älteren Schüler gegenüber einem Weasley-Zwilling anzuschlagen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, seit Fred und er ein paar Lektionen erteilt hatten. Die Familie und ein paar gute Freunde wie Angelina oder Lee konnten sich so etwas vielleicht erlauben, aber nicht ein dahergelaufener, herumspionierender Wurm wie der da! Bestimmt war dieser Pechvogel ein Slytherin, um den es nicht schade sein würde. George griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

»Aber meine Mutter sagt immer, dass ich mehr Geduld im Umgang mit Minderbegabten und geistig Zurückgebliebenen haben sollte. Schließlich können sie nichts für ihren Zustand.« Der monotone Klang seiner Stimme begann an Georges Nerven zu zehren. »Wusstest du, dass Intelligenz zum größten Teil genetisch bedingt ist? Interessanterweise scheinen neuere Forschungen darauf hinzudeuten, dass die genetische Ausstattung mütterlicherseits dabei sogar eine leicht dominante Rolle spielt.« George biss die Zähne zusammen und hob seinen Stab. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, aber das hatte sich so angehört, als ob der Junge ihn _und seine Mum_ gerade beiläufig beleidigt und als dumm hingestellt hatte. »Aber auch wenn es dich eigentlich überhaupt nichts angeht: Ich bin auf der Suche nach der Küche. Du weißt schon, der Ort, an dem die Nahrung zubereitet wird.« Haargenau mit dieser Ausrede hatte George gerechnet. »Nahrung, Essen, Happa-happa, du verstehen?«

Der Wurm hatte ja keine Ahnung, welches Glück er hatte, dass Fred nicht da war. Sonst wäre er schon geschockt, gefesselt und zu einem Paket verschnürt, hätte einen Apfel als Knebel im Mund und wäre heute Mittag als Hauptgericht am Lehrertisch serviert worden. Natürlich wäre die Aufgabe, die Hauselfen zum Mitmachen zu überreden, wieder an ihm hängengeblieben. Es kostete George einige Überwindung, den Zauberstab zu senken. Aber es war wichtiger herauszufinden, ob dieser lebensmüde Bastard tatsächlich nicht auf der Karte auftauchte oder ob er ihn vielleicht doch nur übersehen hatte. Rache konnte noch ein Weilchen warten. Aufgeschoben …

»Die Küche ist weiter vorn«, zischte George deshalb zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. »Das Stillleben. Man muss die Birne kitzeln.« Es war kein großes Geheimnis. Jeder Hufflepuff hätte ihm das sagen können. Und wahrscheinlich wusste er es schon. Aber da dieser Schleicher es als Ausrede benutzt hatte, blieb ihm jetzt keine andere Wahl, als in die Küche zu gehen oder zuzugeben, dass er gelogen hatte. Wenigstens solange er nicht unbeobachtet wieder verschwinden konnte, und das würde er nicht, dafür würde George schon sorgen.

»Ich zeig's dir«, bot George deswegen zähneknirschend an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den drohenden Unterton seiner Stimme zu verstecken, und ging zu dem großen Gemälde voraus. Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte er sich zu beruhigen und wieder klar zu denken. Eigentlich konnte der Junge nichts von dem Labor wissen. Er hatte ihn also nur beim Verlassen eines Lagerraums erwischt. Schlimm genug. Aber wenn er es herumerzählte … George hätte im Moment seinen rechten Arm dafür gegeben, einen Gedächtniszauber zu beherrschen. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Fred und er sich darüber schlaumachten. Aber sogar für sie war es nicht gerade einfach, in die Verbotene Abteilung zu kommen – unbemerkt, hieß das. Darum … vielleicht sollten sie doch so schnell wie möglich wieder umziehen. Nur wohin? Es blieben nur noch die Geheimgänge. Und bis auf drei kannte Filch sie alle. Und die, die er nicht kannte, waren kaum geeignet. Einer so baufällig, dass er jederzeit einstürzen konnte, ein anderer von der Peitschenden Weide blockiert, und der Gang hinter dem Buckel der Hexe begann erstens im dritten Stock und hatte zweitens diese blöde Rutschbahn als Zugang. Darüber größere Materialmengen hinauf- oder hinunterzuschaffen, war extrem unpraktisch.

Deshalb beschloss er, als sie das Bild der Obstschale erreicht hatten, eine kleine Drohung auszusprechen. Nur nicht zu heftig oder konkret, damit der Junge nicht erkannte, dass er vorhin etwas Wichtiges gesehen hatte.

»Wehe, du spionierst uns weiter nach! Mein Bruder und ich mögen es gar nicht, wenn uns jemand in die Quere kommt. Lass dir von den anderen aus deinem Haus ein paar Geschichten erzählen!«

Der Junge hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle. Oder wirklich noch nichts von den Weasley-Zwillingen gehört. »Ich zittere, ich zittere«, wagte er scheinbar gelangweilt zu erwidern. Aber er hatte bezeichnenderweise nicht abgestritten, ihnen nachspioniert zu haben.

George wollte schon die Birne kitzeln, um den Türknauf der Küchentür erscheinen zu lassen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch nicht einmal den Namen des anderen kannte. Und falls er wirklich nicht auf der Karte erschien, würde er ihn dort auch nicht ablesen können.

»Wie heißt du überhaupt?«, fragte er und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen leicht versöhnlichen Unterton zu geben.

Der andere sah ihn einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, als überlege er, ob er auf die Frage antworten solle.

»Simon Grey«, sagte er dann. »Und du?«

George erwog kurz, Freds Namen zu benutzen, aber entschied sich dagegen. Anscheinend war dieser Grey Fred schon einmal begegnet und hatte vielleicht sogar mit ihm gesprochen. Also antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß »George Weasley«, kitzelte die Birne und machte dem Jungen die Tür zur Küche auf. Wenigstens sagte der Schleicher »Danke«, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Als der Junge die Küche betreten hatte und sich der erste Hauself unter Verbeugungen auf ihn stürzte, schloss George die Tür wieder und hastete in den nächsten Lagerraum, wo er die Karte der Marodeure aus dem Umhang zog. Nachdem er ihr wieder einmal geschworen hatte, dass er nichts Gutes im Schilde führte, suchte er den Küchenbereich systematisch ab. Aber nur das Gewimmel der Hauselfen entlang der Herdreihen und der großen Tische war zu erkennen. Die Punkte wuselten geschäftig durcheinander. Mit einer Ausnahme: Drei Hauselfen standen ruhig und beinahe unbeweglich in der Nähe des Kücheneingangs. Eine typische Begrüßungsdelegation, dachte George. Und die drei Punkte zitterten hin und wieder. Wahrscheinlich verneigten sich die Hauselfen gerade. Aber es gab wirklich nur diese drei Punkte. Sie standen einfach da und sprachen mit jemandem, der nicht mal einen verwaschenen Fleck auf der Karte erzeugte.

Einerseits war George erleichtert, dass er sich keine Nachlässigkeit vorzuwerfen hatte, andererseits hieß das auch, dass sie sich in Zukunft nicht mehr vollkommen auf die Karte verlassen konnten. Hoffentlich war dieser Simon Grey nur ein Einzelfall und die Zauberkraft der Karte ließ nicht nach. Das war ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Die Karte der Marodeure war ihr allerwichtigstes Hilfsmittel. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass sie es größtenteils ihr zu verdanken hatten, was und wer sie heute waren. Es war nicht auszudenken, wie sie ohne dieses wertvollste ihrer Hilfsmittel dastehen würden. Er suchte Fred auf der Karte und fand ihn im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Sein Bruder musste so schnell wie möglich unterrichtet werden. Und Fred würde ihm gefälligst verraten, woher er diesen Grey kannte.

Die drei Punkte der Hauselfen schienen einen unsichtbaren Punkt unter Verbeugungen zur Tür zu begleiten, wenn er das Geschehen auf der Karte richtig deutete. Er löschte die Karte wieder, wartete noch einen Moment und warf dann einen verstohlenen Blick aus der Tür des Lagerraums. Da ging der Schleicher auf die Treppe zu, die ins Erdgeschoss führte. Als wäre nichts passiert. Er musste jetzt wirklich dringend mit Fred ein ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen führen. Woher kannte dieser Kerl seinen Bruder, und warum hatte Fred ihm nichts von diesem »Simon Grey« erzählt?

* * *

Fred hielt seinen Zauberstab starr auf Hagrid und Professor Kettleburn gerichtet und rief laut: »_Audiantos!_«

Es war ein unpraktischer Zauberspruch. George und er planten, bei Gelegenheit einen Ersatz dafür zu entwickeln. Aber wenn man die schleppenden Fortschritte ihres gegenwärtigen Projekts bedachte, konnte das noch lange auf sich warten lassen. Der Spruch selbst war noch das einfachste an _Audiantos_. Die Randbedingungen des Zaubers waren das eigentliche Problem. Es musste eine unverstellte Sichtlinie zum Ziel geben, was unausweichlich bedeutete, dass auch das Ziel den Zauberer sehen konnte. Und der Zauberstab musste ganz genau auf das Ziel ausgerichtet werden.

Auf die Entfernung, in der sich Hagrid und Kettleburn aufhielten, wurde sogar das kleinste Zittern der Hand zu einem Problem. Obwohl er seine Linke, die den Zauberstab hielt, mit der rechten Hand abzustützen und stabil zu halten versuchte, rutschte der Fokus des Zaubers immer wieder von den beiden weg. Das machte sein Lauschen zu einem Ratespiel. Wenigstens waren sie so weit entfernt, dass die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, nur minimal war. Er hatte zwar das Fenster des Schlafsaals öffnen müssen, damit der Zauber gelang, sich aber dann soweit ins Zimmer zurückgezogen, dass er Hagrids Hütte gerade noch erkennen konnte. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass er Kettleburn aus dem Schloss hatte gehen sehen. Und als erkannte, dass der Professor auf die Hütte des Wildhüters am Waldrand zuhielt, hatte er beschlossen, die beiden zu belauschen, wenn es irgendwie möglich war. Der Zerberus im dritten Stock konnte nur von einem der beiden stammen. Vielleicht würde er etwas über den Zweck der Einquartierung dieses Hündchens erfahren. Oder wie man an ihm vorbeikam.

»… ham da 'n echt's Problem, Professer.« Eindeutig die tiefe Stimme Hagrids. Fred versuchte seine Hand so ruhig wie möglich zu halten. »'s zwote etz. Die Thestrale ham nich viel von übrich lassn. Nur's Horn unn 'n paar …« Verdammt! Er hatte den Fokus wieder verloren! Mit winzigen Bewegungen des Zauberstabs versuchte er, die beiden wieder zu erwischen.

»… das auch nicht, Hagrid.« Das war die zittrige Stimme von Professor Kettleburn. Er war eigentlich viel zu alt, um noch zu unterrichten. Vor allem ein Fach wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das eine gewisse Kraft und Wendigkeit unbedingt erforderte, wenn es darum ging, diversen, teils giftigen Angriffen durch Krallen, Zähne, Säure- und Feuerstrahlen auszuweichen. »Kaum ein Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes sollte in der Lage sein, ein Einhorn zu überwältigen. Und die, die es doch könnten, unterlassen es für gewöhnlich. Ich kann mir …« Schon wieder! Es war fast unmöglich, die Hand so ruhig zu halten, dass sie nicht aus der Sichtlinie herauszitterte.

»… ob's vielleich midda _Sache_ da im Schloss zu tun ham könnt. Glaum Se nich auch?«

»Wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen, Hagrid.« Oh doch, dachte Fred, das solltet ihr! »Gehen wir hinein …« Dreck! Er wartete noch einen Moment, aber Hagrid hielt dem hinkenden Professor Kettleburn die Tür auf, und Augenblicke später waren beide in der Hütte verschwunden.

Fred ließ enttäuscht seinen Zauberstab sinken. Bevor er weiter über das Gespräch nachdachte, gab er Lee Bescheid, dass er fertig war. Er hatte ihn gebeten, an der Tür zum Schlafsaal Schmiere zu stehen und alle abzuwimmeln, die hinein wollten. Lee hatte keine Fragen gestellt. Er wusste, dass er es rechtzeitig erfahren würde, falls es ihn etwas anging, und andernfalls sowieso nur eine Lüge zu hören bekäme. Wenn doch nur mehr so wären wie Lee, dachte Fred.

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle Linie des Waldrands. Die Wipfel der Bäume waren noch alle grün. In spätestens einem Monat würden sich einzelne Flecken, wo Laubbäume standen, bunt färben. Er hatte sich auf ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge durch den Wald gefreut. George sah ihre Expeditionen eher als notwendiges Übel zur Materialbeschaffung. Manchmal jedenfalls. Aber wenn es etwas Neues zu entdecken galt, war auch er begeistert dabei. Und nun streifte etwas – oder jemand – durch den Wald und jagte Einhörner, wenn er die Unterredung zwischen Hagrid und Kettleburn richtig verstanden hatte. Sie würden Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen müssen, bevor sie sich in den Wald wagen konnten. Aber George würde mit Feuereifer bei der Sache sein. Nicht nur, dass es einen neuen Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes aufzuspüren galt, es bestand auch noch die Chance, über ein »Zutatenlager« der seltensten Einhornerzeugnisse zu stolpern. Selbst Thestrale würden Horn und Haare vermutlich nicht fressen, wenn sie den Kadaver ansonsten auch komplett vertilgen mochten. Bisweilen, wenn sie im Wald auf die unheimlichen, unsichtbaren Biester gestoßen waren, hatte er sich gefragt, wie sie wohl aussehen mochten. Natürlich gab es Zeichnungen von ihnen in Büchern, aber jeder, der Thestrale sehen konnte, meinte, dass sie ihnen nicht einmal im Ansatz gerecht würden. Aber er sollte sich wohl nicht wünschen, Thestrale zu sehen. Der Preis dafür war eindeutig zu hoch. Neugierig war er trotzdem.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgestoßen, und George kam hereingestürmt. Er ließ sich atemlos auf sein Bett fallen. Fred kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. George hatte die Hauselfen ausfragen und im Labor die Vorstufe ihres Projekts ansetzen wollen. Wenn jemand ihr kleines Geheimnis entdeckt hatte …

»Was ist passiert?«, wollte er aufgeregt wissen. Aber statt einer Antwort winkte ihn George zu sich und schloss dann die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts. Fred hatte plötzlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

»Ist was mit dem Labor? Ist Filch drüber gestolpert? Jetzt red' schon!« Fred wurde ungeduldig, aber George schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben.

»Was sagt dir der Name ›Grey‹?«, fragte er, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

»Nichts«, antworte Fred wahrheitsgemäß. »Wer soll das sein?«

George sah ihn ungläubig an. »Du kennst wirklich niemand, der Grey heißt? Simon Grey? Da klingelt nichts?«

Fred war es langsam leid. »Nein!« Er wusste wirklich nicht, worauf George hinaus wollte. Was sollte das? Simon Grey. Aber irgendwie kam ihm der Name bekannt vor. Hatte er ihn vielleicht …?

»Wart' mal! Ich glaub', ich hab' den Namen schon mal gehört. Bei der Zeremonie! Irgendein Erstklässler, oder?« Er hatte während der Zeremonie nicht darauf geachtet, wie die Erstklässler hießen, die aufgerufen wurden, oder in welches Haus sie kamen. Er hatte sich die meiste Zeit mit Lee, Angelina und ein paar anderen Drittklässlern unterhalten, und George genauso. Sie hatten nur mitgeklatscht, wenn die anderen Gryffindors gejubelt hatten. Nur als Harry Potter und später Ron drankamen, hatte er dem Geschehen vor dem Lehrertisch Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

»Ein Erstklässler?« George klang überrascht.

»Ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht«, gab Fred zu. Er hatte der Auswahlzeremonie wirklich nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung geschenkt und sagte George das auch. »Aber was soll das? Hat dieser Grey unser Labor gefunden?«, wollte Fred endlich wissen.

»Du bist ihm nie begegnet? Ganz sicher?«

Langsam ging ihm Georges Fragerei auf die Nerven. Woher sollte er wissen, ob er schon mal irgendeinem Erstklässler über den Weg gelaufen war? Die Knirpse streunten ja scharenweise durchs Schloss. Was sollte das auch für eine Rolle spielen?

»Keine Ahnung!«, rief Fred und begann an seinem Bruder zu verzweifeln. »Aus welchem Haus ist er denn? Und wie sieht er überhaupt aus?«

George schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, schien aber endlich zu kapieren, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, von wem die Rede war.

»Haus? Weiß nicht.« George lehnte sich gegen das Kopfbrett des Bettes und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. »Wahrscheinlich Slytherin, wenn ich raten müsste.« Das fehlte noch. Hatte ein Slytherin ihr Labor aufgespürt? »Und wie er aussieht? Schwer zu sagen.« Wieder schien er mit geschlossenen Augen an die Decke zu blicken. »Braune Haare … mehr oder weniger. Entweder so 'n fahles Braun oder 'n komisches Dunkelblond. Ansonsten …« Er zuckte mit den Schulter. »… ansonsten nichts Besonderes.«

Das war mal eine exakte Beschreibung! Sie passte höchstens auf die Hälfte der Menschheit. Und auch das sagte er George. Aber sein Bruder zuckte nur wieder mit den Achseln.

»Du könntest ihn auch nicht besser beschreiben, glaub mir. So was Durchschnittliches und Langweiliges wie den hast du noch nicht gesehen. Da ist nichts da zum Beschreiben. Null. Gar nichts.« Georges schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

»Halt!« In Freds Gehirn tauchte eine vage Erinnerung auf. »Ein absoluter Langweiler, sagst du?« Es wäre natürlich ein ziemlicher Zufall, aber die Beschreibung – wenn man sie denn so nennen wollte – passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Er erzählte George von dem Jungen, mit dem er in der Winkelgasse vor _Flourish & Blotts_ fast zusammengestoßen wäre und den er im Hogwarts-Express gesehen hatte.

»Das muss er sein!« Fred fand diese Schlussfolgerung doch etwas verfrüht. »›Du schon wieder!‹ Klar! Das hat er gemeint!« Und jetzt redete sein Bruder auch noch wirres Zeug. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihm George endlich sagte, worum es überhaupt ging. Und das tat er dann auch endlich. Allerdings hörte sich die Geschichte für Fred reichlich unglaubwürdig an. Außerdem hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass George ihm eine zensierte Fassung präsentierte, damit er besser dastand. Die Karte hatte sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. George schien seine Zweifel zu spüren. Er zog die Karte heraus und forderte ihn auf, selbst nach einem »Simon Grey« zu suchen. Was an sich schon völliger Blödsinn war, wie George genau wusste. Einen einzelnen Punkt auf der Karte zu finden, war nahezu unmöglich. Es gab schließlich Hunderte davon. Wenn man nicht zumindest das Stockwerk kannte, wo sich jemand aufhielt, war es praktisch nur durch Zufall möglich, den kleinen Punkt und die winzigen Buchstaben eines bestimmten Namens ausfindig zu machen. Nachts ging es immer noch, weil die meisten Punkte in den jeweiligen Schlafsälen versammelt waren, aber in dem tagsüber herrschenden Durcheinander sollte man schon vorher wissen, wo man zu suchen hatte – wenigstens ungefähr. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil die Karte ja immer nur ein Stockwerk wirklich sauber anzeigen konnte, höchstens noch das direkt darüber oder darunter liegende mit zarten Linien andeutete. Ging natürlich gar nicht anders, schließlich hatte Hogwarts von den Kellern bis zum siebten Stock schon neun Stockwerke. Und die Türme noch mal so viele. Hätte die Karte sie alle gleichzeitig zeigen wollen, hätte wahrscheinlich, trotz des winzigen Maßstabs, die Größe einer Tischdecke nicht ausgereicht. Stattdessen schien sie ihren Darstellungsbereich mit einer Mischung aus Gedankenlesen und Beobachtung der Augenbewegungen ihres jeweiligen Betrachters zu wählen.

Egal, sie mussten sich entscheiden, ob sie ihr Labor verlegen sollten oder nicht. Und, was die dringendere Frage war, wohin sollten sie es verlegen? George schlug als Zwischenlösung vor, auf jeden Fall die Vorratskammer vorsichtshalber zu wechseln. Fred hielt das immer noch für ziemlich unsicher, hatte aber auch keine bessere Idee. Als sie sich soweit geeinigt und den Umzugstermin gleich auf dieselbe Nacht noch festgelegt hatten, schien es Fred an der Zeit, seinem Bruder vom Gespräch zwischen Hagrid und Kettleburn zu berichten. George war angemessen besorgt. »Wenn irgendwas im Wald Einhörner umbringt, sollten wir uns gut vorbereiten, bevor wir die erste Expedition starten. Was auch immer dahintersteckt, es wird von unserem Zeckenschutzzauber nicht beeindruckt sein.«

* * *

Luna war verwirrt. Nun … verwirrter als sonst. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Professor Quirrel. Irgendwie schaffte er es, in Simons Gegenwart eine Art Schatten zu werfen. Schatten war natürlich das falsche Wort. Schließlich leuchtete Simon nicht gerade. Vielleicht war es sogar das Gegenteil. Seine Verrücktheit war eher wie das Flimmern in der Luft, das man im Sommer manchmal über Straßen sehen konnte. Es brachte die Dinge durcheinander und alles war ein bisschen verschwommen. Nur bis zu Professor Quirrel reichte dieser Einfluss nicht. Es war fast so, als hielte sich der Professor unter einer Glasglocke auf, die nichts an ihn herankommen ließ und unempfänglich für Simon war.

Sie war froh, dass sie in der letzten Reihe saßen. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl in Quirrels Gegenwart, obwohl er vollkommen harmlos wirkte. Mehr als das: geradezu verschüchtert und ängstlich. Der Professor hatte angeblich eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einem Vampir gehabt. Im ganzen Klassenzimmer stank es nach Knoblauch. An den Wänden, über der Tür und sogar an der Decke hingen ganze Zöpfe von Knoblauchknollen. Quirrel stand hinter dem Lehrertisch und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Wäre sein signalroter Turban nicht gewesen, man hätte ihn einfach übersehen können.

Die anderen Schüler schienen noch gelangweilter als in Geschichte und machten, was sie wollten. Das Schwätzen war lauter als Professor Quirrels stotternde Stimme. Sogar Simon und Zacharias hatten wohl Mitleid mit ihm, da sie noch nicht versucht hatten, ihn in eine Diskussion zu verwickeln. Gleich zu Beginn der Stunde, nachdem klar geworden war, dass der Professor ignorieren würde, was auch immer seine Schüler im Unterricht anstellten, war Simon kurz von seinem Sitz aufgestanden und hatte ein paar Worte mit Smith gewechselt. Als er dann wieder zu seinem Sitz zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich gemeldet und die bisher einzige Frage in dieser Stunde gestellt. Ob Vampire, der umfangreichen Erfahrung des Professors nach, tatsächlich Angst vor Knoblauch hätten. Und ob Knoblauch wirklich giftig für sie sei. Quirrel war bei der Erwähnung des Wortes »Vampir« sichtlich zusammengezuckt und hatte dann stotternd bestätigt, dass Knoblauch eines der zuverlässigsten Mittel zur Abschreckung von Vampiren sei, aber Vampire erst in den späteren Klassen durchgenommen würden.

Als er mit seinem Unterricht fortfuhr, hatten sich Simon und Zacharias einen Blick zugeworfen und den Kopf geschüttelt. Und während Smith begann, sich mit einem anderen Hufflepuff angeregt zu unterhalten, hatte Simon wieder ein Buch ausgepackt und es aufgeschlagen. Und zu ihnen dann gesagt, dass er ihnen dringend rate, es ihm gleichzutun. Es hatte sich fast wie ein Befehl angehört. Luna war sich nicht sicher, warum sie es getan hatte, aber Anthony und Terry waren dem »Ratschlag« Simons ebenfalls gefolgt. Dann hatte Simon noch zu Terry gesagt, er solle diesmal nicht nur so tun, als ob. Er würde ihn heute Abend über das erste Kapitel ausfragen. Terry hatte darauf mit »Ja, Paps« geantwortet, was Anthony wiederum dazu brachte, laut loszulachen. Aber das ging im allgemeinen Raunen und Schwätzen unter, das im Klassenzimmer herrschte. Simon ignorierte es und prophezeite, dass sie spätestens Weihnachten mit der Theorie durch wären, wenn sie jede Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste so nutzen würden.

Luna wandte sich wieder dem langweiligen Buch von Quentin Trimble zu. Er ließ sich im ersten Kapitel ausschließlich darüber aus, was man unter den Dunklen Künsten zu verstehen habe und warum bestimmte Klassen von Zaubersprüchen dazu zählten oder eben nicht. Es war interessanter, als Quirrel zuzuhören. Aber der Geräuschpegel im Klassenzimmer machte es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Wenigstens hatte sie sich an den Knoblauchgestank gewöhnt. Sie hatte nur drei Viertel des Kapitels geschafft, als die Stunde zu Ende war. Sie merkte es erst, als die anderen Schüler aufstanden. Hausaufgaben gab es wohl keine, zumindest hatte sich niemand etwas aufgeschrieben. Als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, musste sie an Quirrel vorbei. Sie fühlte wieder, wie von ihm ein eigener Luftwirbel auszugehen schien, der ihn vor Simons Einfluss abschirmte. Sie bemühte sich, möglichst schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Quirrel das machte. Es reichte ihr völlig, wenn sie sich im Schatten von Simons Einfluss aufhalten konnte und vor Visionen und den anderen Dingen sicher war, die sie seit Jahren verfolgt hatten. Wenn Quirrel das nicht wollte, war das sein Problem.

Da sie noch über zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen hatten, bestand Simon darauf, dass sie die Zeit nützlich verwendeten und im Gemeinschaftsraum weiterlernten. Die anderen Ravenclaws schienen die gleiche Idee zu haben, denn der Tross der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler wanderte geschlossen zum Ravenclawturm.

Die Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum war wesentlich besser zum Lernen geeignet als das Gelärme im Klassenzimmer. Was unter anderem wohl daran lag, dass sich die zwei anderen Lerngruppen, die wie von selbst entstanden waren, in die jeweiligen Schlafsäle zurückzogen. Oder besser gesagt, die übrigen Mädchen waren in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen, also war den vier anderen Jungs keine große Auswahl geblieben. Ihre Gruppe war die einzige gemischte.

Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und entschieden mehrheitlich, sehr zu Simons Missfallen, zuerst die Hausaufgabe in Zauberkunst zu erledigen. Je dreißig Zentimeter über die Theorie der Lichtzauber und deren praktische Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Während sie Tintenfass, Feder und eine Rolle Pergament bereitlegte – wie es auch Anthony und Terry taten – griff Simon zu einem Block aus Papier mit aufgedruckten Linien und einem Muggelstift. Er saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und machte keine Anstalten sein Buch aufzuschlagen. Als sie schon die ersten zehn Zentimeter mit Hilfe des Theoriebuchs geschafft hatte, fing er gerade erst an zu schreiben. Allerdings sehr viel schneller als sie, wie sie zugeben musste. Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie er seinen Muggelstift über die Papierseite fliegen ließ. Er schrieb sehr viel kleiner als sie. Allerdings benutze sie auch ihre schönste Schrift. Sie würde einfach weitermachen und Simon gar nicht beachten, sagte sie sich. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte sie den ersten Teil geschafft. Und auch Simon legte seinen Stift beiseite und schlug das Buch über magische Theorie zu, dass er anscheinend doch noch zurate gezogen hatte. Zuerst dachte sie, dass auch er den ersten Teil beendet hätte. Aber dann sah er triumphierend in die Runde und verkündete: »Fertig!«

Anthony würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und schrieb verbissen weiter. Terry kämpfte tapfer mit seiner Pergamentrolle, die – wie sie jetzt sah – mehr Kleckse und verschmierte Tinte als Buchstaben aufwies. Und sie warf Simon einen bösen Blick zu, den dieser aber nicht bemerkte, weil er mit einem Ausdruck des Abscheus auf Terrys Hausaufgabe starrte.

»Hörst du das?«, fragte er ihn dann und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als würde er auf etwas lauschen. »Ratatata, ratatata, ratatata.« Er murmelte es in Terrys Richtung und ließ dabei seinen Zeigefinger in der Luft kreisen. Für einen Moment fragte sich Luna, ob Simon vielleicht wirklich etwas hörte, was sie nicht wahrnehmen konnten. Schließlich war es ihr mit ihren Visionen seit Jahren ganz ähnlich ergangen.

»Das ist das arme kleine Kälbchen«, fuhr Simon aber fort und begann in seinen Schulsachen zu wühlen, »das beim Anblick dessen, was du mit seiner armen wehrlosen Haut anstellst, in seinem Grab rotiert.« Er zog einen weiteren Muggelschreiber hervor und riss von seinem Papierblock ein Blatt ab. Beides hielt er Terry hin. Terry sah in aber nur verständnislos und entgeistert an, als hätte Simon den Verstand verloren.

»Wieso ›armes Kälbchen‹? Und warum rotiert es in seinem Grab?« Das hielt auch Luna für unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich war das Tier schon lange gegessen und nur ein paar Knochen übrig geblieben.

»Pergament«, antwortete Simon nur und legte das Blatt und den Stift vor Terry hin. »Tierhaut. Das, worauf du … was weiß ich? Schreiben kann man das wohl kaum nennen, was du da machst, oder?« Luna fand das in Anbetracht von Simons Gekritzel eine unangebrachte und geradezu scheinheilige Bemerkung. Seine eigene Schrift sah aus, als hätten ein Dutzend Leute abwechselnd jeweils ein Wort hingeschmiert. Manchmal wechselte die Richtung der Buchstaben sogar innerhalb eines einzigen Wortes.

»Tierhaut?« Entsetzen schwang in Terrys Stimme mit. »Du meinst … du willst doch nicht …!« Er nahm seine Hände vom Tisch und rückte sogar den Stuhl zurück. »Das da«, er zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Pergamentbogen, »das da ist 'ne _Tierhaut_?«

Zufrieden lächelnd nickte Simon. »Das will ich doch meinen. Echtes Pergament. Meistens verwendet man Kalb, Schaf oder Ziege. Obwohl man für ein paar schwarzmagische Bücher angeblich auch schon Menschenhaut benutzt hat. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Mir wird auch jedes Mal fast schlecht, wenn ich an daran denke.« Und mit einem tadelnden Seitenblick auf Anthony und Luna fügte er hinzu: »Hausaufgaben auf Pergament zu schreiben! Was für eine Verschwendung!« Beinahe ehrfürchtig nahm er Terrys verschmierten Bogen in die Hand. Und nach einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch war er wieder leer, als hätte er nie einen Tropfen Tinte abbekommen. »Viel zu schade für Hausaufgaben.« Er strich den Bogen vorsichtig glatt und legte ihn wieder neben das Papierblatt vor Terry hin.

Der saß aber immer noch wie versteinert da und starrte abwechselnd auf das leere Blatt Papier und den nun wieder genauso leeren Pergamentbogen. Simon seufzte und legte ihm seinen schon fertigen Aufsatz auch noch hin.

»Formulier's aber zumindest um«, forderte er ihn auf. »Und beeil dich ein bisschen. Wir wollen noch mit Verteidigung weitermachen. Und bis zum Abendessen fertig werden. Ich hab' bei den Hauselfen Kakao für unseren Tisch bestellt.«

Aber Terry sah nur auf seine Hände, stand dann von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zur Tür, die zu den Schlafsälen führte.

»Wo willst du hin?«, rief ihm Simon hinterher.

Ohne den Blick von seinen Händen zu heben, antwortete Terry »Hände waschen«, bevor er die Tür mit Ellbogen und Unterarm aufdrückte und die Treppe hochstieg.

Simon wartete, bis er verschwunden war. Dann zwinkerte er Anthony und ihr zu. »Ob er weiß, woher Milch kommt?«

Luna verstand im ersten Moment nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Aber dann dämmerte es ihr. »Untersteh dich!«, warnte sie Simon. »Wehe, du fängst beim Abendessen mit Milch an!«

»So was würde ich doch nie tun«, erklärte er scheinbar beleidigt. »Aber glaubst du nicht, dass er wissen möchte, wie es Mamakuh ohne ihr Kälbchen geht?«

»Nein!« Luna verwünschte Simon. Bestimmt würde sie jetzt beim Abendessen an nichts anderes denken können.

»Schlimm, das mit der Tierhaut«, fuhr Simon leichthin fort. »Aber was sollte man sonst mit unserem lieben Kälbchen machen? Schließlich ist es nur zur Welt gekommen, damit bei Mamakuh die Milch weiter aus dem Euter sprudelt. Und jetzt, wo ihr Baby schon mal zu Braten und Pergament – oder Leder und anderen nützlichen Sachen – verarbeitet ist … da wär's doch eine Schande, wenn man Mamas Muttermilch verkommen lassen würde, oder was meint ihr?«

Jetzt sah auch Anthony Simon entsetzt an. Und Luna warnte ihn noch einmal: »Hör jetzt auf! Und wehe du fängst noch mal damit an!« Und sie meinte es so. Im Ernstfall hatte sie einige Tricks auf Lager, mit denen sie gewissen Personen den Appetit gründlicher vergällen konnte, als mit irgendwelchen Ekelgeschichten über Muttermilch und tote Kälbchen.

Aber als Terry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sagte Simon nichts zu ihm. Sie erledigten die Hausaufgaben – Simon musste Terry seinen Aufsatz vorlesen, da dieser seine Schrift nicht entziffern konnte –, arbeiteten das erste Kapitel von Quentin Trimbles Buch durch und gingen dann mit den anderen Ravenclaws zum Abendessen.

Die Hauselfen ließen tatsächlich an ihrem Tisch vier große Kannen Kakao auftauchen, was ihnen von den Zweitklässlern am Tisch über ihnen verwunderte – und vielleicht auch teilweise neidische – Blicke eintrug. Und Simon schien zu wissen, was gut für ihn war, denn er hielt sich zurück, was Luna ihm auch geraten haben mochte. Mamakuh wurde beim Abendessen mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

* * *


	9. It’s Not Sane

* * *

**9. It****'s Not Sane  
**(No Rain – Blind Melon)

* * *

Terry wandte angewidert seinen Blick von der blubbernden Masse in ihrem Kessel ab und versuchte, nur durch den Mund zu atmen. Die zähe Flüssigkeit warf große Blasen, die mit sattem Ploppen platzten und einen ekelhaften Geruch verbreiteten. Und das Umrühren des dickflüssigen blauschwarzen Schleims fiel ihm auch immer schwerer. Aber Anthony wirkte zufrieden. Terry hätte nur zu gern gewusst, warum. Bislang waren Zaubertränke für ihn ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln geblieben. Na schön, es war auch erst die zweite Doppelstunde, die sie hatten, aber zumindest Anthony und Simon schienen zu wissen, was sie taten. Gnädigerweise hatten sie den Rest des Donnerstags frei – wenn nicht eine außerplanmäßige Astronomiestunde dazwischenkam.

Auch ein paar andere hatten den Furunkelheiltrank, den sie schon in der ersten Stunde hatten brauen müssen, einigermaßen hinbekommen. Aber nur den beiden – und Zacharias Smith – wurde die Ehre zuteil, von Professor Snape mit »Mister« angesprochen zu werden. Anthony hatte ihm erklärt, dass Snape ihn nur aus Respekt vor seinem Großvater »Mr. Goldstein« nenne. Und Smith stamme aus einem der Tausendjährigen Häuser und seine Familie genieße den höchsten Respekt, selbst unter den anderen reinblütigen Familien. Anthony hatte tatsächlich »reinblütig« gesagt, was er sonst tunlichst vermied. Und Simon hatte sich seinen »Mr. Grey« mit seinem perfekten Furunkelheiltrank verdient. Snape hatte »Grey« in der ersten Stunde gefragt, wozu er zwei Bücher auf seinem Tisch liegen habe, sie hätten jetzt Zaubertränke. Er dulde nicht, dass sich die Schüler in seinen Stunden mit fachfremder Lektüre beschäftigten. Vielleicht hatten ihn die anderen Lehrer vor Simon gewarnt. Auf jeden Fall hatte er ihm gleich Punkte abgezogen, und als Simon ihm geantwortet hatte, waren es noch ein paar mehr geworden. Aber als Snape am Ende der ersten Doppelstunde die Ergebnisse der »unzulänglichen Bemühungen dieses Haufens von Hohlköpfen« kontrolliert hatte, war ihm ein »Akzeptabel, Mr. Grey« entschlüpft. Ein größeres Lob hatte nur Anthony bekommen, der mit Luna zusammen gebraut hatte. Aber am ungerechtesten war, dass, während er nur »Boot« für den Professor war, Luna – wie alle Mädchen – eine »Miss« Lovegood war.

Nach der ersten Zaubertrankstunde hatte sich Anthony dann geweigert, jemals wieder mit Luna zusammen einen Trank zu brauen. Also hatten Anthony und Simon einfach ihre Partner getauscht, ohne ihn oder Luna zu fragen. Allerdings machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Ob er Simons Anweisungen befolgte, ohne sie zu verstehen, oder Anthonys, das war nun wirklich egal.

»Halt!«, befahl Anthony plötzlich. »Das waren hundert. Du kannst aufhören.«

Gott sei Dank. Terry hatte schon wieder das Gefühl, dass ihm gleich die Arme abfallen würden. Es häufte sich in letzter Zeit. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Magie mit so viel körperlicher Arbeit verbunden war.

Gemeinsam hievten sie den Kessel mit der brodelnden Masse vom Feuer. Dann füllte Anthony mit einer Schöpfkelle vorsichtig etwas von dem dunklen Schleim in einen Tiegel und verschloss ihn sorgfältig.

»Ausgezeichnet, Mr. Goldstein.« Terry wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt. Er hasste es, wenn die Lehrer das machten. Und Snape schlich lautlos wie ein Schatten durch die Reihen seiner Schüler. »Ihr Großvater wäre bestimmt stolz auf Sie.«

»Danke, Sir!« Anthony strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

»Leider hatte sein Sohn überhaupt nichts von seiner Begabung«, fuhr Snape fort und Anthonys Strahlen verblasste. »Ein absolut hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber manchmal überspringt das Talent eben eine Generation, nicht wahr?«

Anthonys Gesicht war ausdruckslos, als er »Ja, Sir« antwortete.

Der Professor drehte sich schwungvoll um und ging weiter, um ein anderes Paar nervös zu machen. Terry nahm Anthony den Probetiegel ab, beschriftete ihn mit ihren Namen und brachte ihn zum Lehrertisch. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Platz sah er, dass auch Simon gerade dabei war, eine Probe abzufüllen. Obwohl er und Luna als letzte begonnen hatten, weil Simon erst einmal in seinen beiden Bücher geblättert hatte, bevor er Luna zum Zutatenholen geschickt hatte. Snape blieb auch bei ihm einen Moment lang stehen, ging aber ohne einen Kommentar weiter. Terry setzte sich wieder neben Anthony, der scheinbar ungerührt in seinem Zaubertrankbuch blätterte.

»Vergiss es einfach«, flüsterte er Anthony leise zu. »Snape ist ein Idiot.«

Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Anthony anders als erwartet. »Nein, ist er nicht!«, zischte er zurück. »Er ist ein großer Zaubertrankmeister. Und mein Großvater sagt genau das Gleiche. Es ist einfach die Wahrheit. Snape ist nur kein guter Lehrer.«

»Aber …«, setzte Terry an, wurde aber von Anthony unterbrochen.

»Er verschwendet sein Talent, wenn er hier unterrichtet«, stellte Anthony ruhig fest. »Großvater sagt, dass er lieber als Meister arbeiten und wirklich begabte Lehrlinge ausbilden sollte. Niemand weiß, warum er sich das antut. Seine Vergangenheit würde nicht jeden stören. Und so dankbar kann er Dumbledore gar nicht sein.« Terry hatte wieder einmal keine Ahnung, wovon Anthony da sprach. Aber offensichtlich war er über Snapes Bemerkung schon wieder weg. »Zaubertrankmeister sind nun mal nicht besonders nett. Du solltest meinen Großvater mal hören, wenn er über Snape und Flamel herzieht.« Anthony lächelte scheinbar ungerührt und unergründlich.

Terry wusste darauf nichts zu sagen und war erleichtert, als die Stunde kurz darauf zu Ende war. Er war jedes Mal froh, wenn er aus den Verliesen herauskam. Die Kellergewölbe waren für seinen Geschmack viel zu düster. Die Mauersteine glänzten an manchen Stellen sogar feucht und spiegelten das flackernde Licht der Fackeln wieder. Die Luft war klamm, und jeder Schritt auf dem harten Steinboden verursachte ein unheimlich hallendes Echo. Wie die Slytherins, die hier unten ihre Schlafsäle und ihren Gemeinschaftsraum hatten, es in den Verliesen aushielten, war ihm unbegreiflich.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Erdgeschoss fragte er Luna, was sie heute eigentlich zusammengerührt hatten. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, tippte sie Simon auf die Schulter und stellte ihm dieselbe Frage, bevor er sie daran hindern konnte. »Brandsalbe« sagten Anthony und Simon wie aus einem Mund und schüttelten den Kopf über soviel Ignoranz.

»Ich glaube, wir werden Zaubertränke doch noch in unsere Repetitorien aufnehmen müssen«, sagte Simon dann zu Anthony, und Terry hätte Luna am liebsten getreten. Ihm hatten die zwei vorherigen Wiederholungen schon gereicht. Auch Anthony warf Luna jetzt einen bösen Blick zu. Simon war manchmal schlimmer als ihre Lehrer und Anthony nicht sehr viel besser. In den »Repetitorien« waren die beiden nicht damit zufrieden gewesen, dass sie das, was sie gelernt hatten, wiederholten – nein, sie sollten es möglichst auch noch _widerlegen_! Und Simon hatte beschlossen, das zu einer wöchentlichen Veranstaltung zu machen. Er benahm sich manchmal wie ein kleiner Tyrann. Terry fragte sich ernsthaft, warum sie sich das gefallen ließen. Schließlich waren sie zu dritt. Nur weil Simon ein bisschen älter war? Weil er ein unerträglicher Besserwisser war? Er war die meiste Zeit über ein unsympathischer Angeber. Und manchmal schien es Terry, als stellten sie für ihn nur die trostlose Ebene dar, über die er sich wie der wolkenumhüllte Gipfel eines Berges erheben konnte. Vielleicht war das in seinen Augen ihr einziger Zweck: Sie waren die Kulissen, die ihn größer wirken ließen, als er wirklich war.

Schließlich standen sie wieder vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und wie meistens betätigte Simon den Klopfer. Der Bronzeadler wachte auf und zwitscherte seine Frage.

»Was kann dein Auge nicht sehen, dein Ohr nicht hören, deine Hand nicht fühlen, deine Nase nicht riechen, dein Mund nicht schmecken und deine Magie nicht berühren?«

Simon überlegte nur einen Moment, bevor er »Nichts« sagte. Aber diesmal hatte er wohl nicht die richtige Antwort erraten.

»Zu kurz gedacht! Versuch es noch einmal!« Irgendwie klang der Bronzeadler ziemlich schadenfroh. Wenigstens kam es Terry so vor. Er konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Ein kleiner Dämpfer konnte Simon gar nicht schaden. Aber er war auch dankbar, dass er das Rätsel nicht selbst zu lösen hatte.

Simon reagierte überraschend gelassen. »Oh, meine Antwort erfüllt alle Bedingungen. Wenn du auf was anderes hinauswillst, hättest du die Frage genauer formulieren sollen.« Er schien sich über den abschlägigen Bescheid des Türklopfers fast zu freuen.

»Aber jetzt hab ich auch ein Rätsel für dich. Hab's irgendwo mal gelesen und komm' einfach nicht auf die Lösung. Aber für einen schlauen Vogel wie dich sollte es kein Problem darstellen, oder?

Das Erste ist des Schiffes Feind,  
beim Zweiten bin ich selbst gemeint,  
das Dritte ist Präposition,  
das Vierte sitzt auf Königs Thron.

Das Ganze wird zwar oft begehrt,  
doch selten jemandem gewährt.

Und? Was sagst du?«

Terry kannte das Rätsel. Oder zumindest ein sehr ähnliches. Aber Luna und Anthony sahen Simon erstaunt an. Terry war auf die Reaktion des Bronzeadlers gespannt. Aber dieser hatte nicht viel Zeit zu antworten. Simon griff ihn sich mit der Rechten, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und drückte mit der Linken die Tür auf. Jetzt waren sie alle verblüfft. Die Vertrauensschüler hatten ihnen im Brustton der Überzeugung verkündet, dass sie, wenn sie die Lösung für ein Rätsel nicht herausbekamen, einfach auf einen älteren Schüler warten sollten. Der Adler würde sich im Lauf der Jahre oft wiederholen und hätte nur selten ganz neue Rätsel zu bieten. Und wenn ihnen von drinnen keiner aufmachte, sollten sie ihre Energie nicht weiter an den Türklopfer verschwenden. Es gäbe keinen Zauberspruch und kein geheimes Passwort, dass die Tür öffnen würde.

»Ha!« Triumphierend hielt Simon ihnen die Tür auf. »Das wollte ich schon lang mal ausprobieren!«

Der Türklopfer stieß ein protestierendes Kreischen aus. Terry fragte sich, ob Simon das wirklich zum ersten Mal gemacht hatte. Hätte er riskiert, im Falle eines Fehlschlags dumm vor ihnen dazustehen? Aber er machte einen so selbstgefälligen Eindruck, dass Terry nicht glaubte, dass sich Simon seiner Sache vollkommen sicher gewesen war. Dazu war er zu stolz auf seinen Erfolg.

»Kommt ihr jetzt, oder wollt ihr draußen bleiben?«, fragte er ungeduldig. Bestimmt war er in nächster Zeit unausstehlich. Aber Terry hatte einen guten Grund gefunden, warum er sich mit Simons Launen und seinem arroganten Gehabe abfand. Was auch immer man gegen ihn sagen konnte, auf eines konnte man sich verlassen: Er machte die Tür auf – egal wie.

* * *

Anthony sah besorgt zur Decke der Großen Halle. Der Himmel war zwar bedeckt, aber es regnete noch nicht. Hoffentlich hielt das Wetter. Aber es war Mitte September, und man konnte sich kaum strahlenden Sonnenschein erwarten. Ein leichtes Nieseln wäre nicht schlimm, aber es wäre ärgerlich, wenn es in Strömen zu regnen begänne. Er freute sich schon die ganze Woche auf Freitagnachmittag. Endlich würde er wieder auf einem Besen sitzen, auch wenn es nur ein alter, klappriger Schulbesen war. Wenn er etwas in Hogwarts vermisste, dann das Fliegen. Er fand es ungerecht und übertrieben vorsichtig, dass Erstklässlern kein eigener Besen erlaubt wurde. Wie um ihn zu ärgern, hatte man vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus auch noch einen perfekten Blick auf das Quidditchfeld. Bisher hatte zwar noch niemand darauf trainiert, aber ein paar ältere Schüler hatte sich dort unten schon ein Besenrennen geliefert. Und er hatte nur neidisch vom Fenster aus zusehen können.

Die anderen zeigten keinerlei Verständnis für seine Begeisterung. Im Gegenteil: Terry und Simon hatten mit Entsetzen auf die Mitteilung reagiert, dass sie am Freitag Flugunterricht hätten, Luna war völlig desinteressiert. Und diese Einstellung konnte er nicht verstehen. Es gab doch nichts Schöneres, als auf einem Besen durch die Lüfte zu jagen. Zumindest nicht viel. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er kaum etwas aß. Auch Terry schien keinen großen Appetit zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht aus den gleichen Gründen, wenn er ihn sich so ansah. Der Kleine wirkte nervös und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen ängstlich. Und er war nicht allein. Am Tisch der Erstklässler ging es wohl einigen so. Vor allem Kevin war ein Nervenbündel. Er war, gleich nachdem er die Ankündigung gelesen hatte, zu Professor Flitwick gelaufen und hatte versucht, sich vom Flugunterricht befreien zu lassen. Aber Flitwick hatte ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt. Solange er keine krankhafte Höhenangst habe, müsse er teilnehmen. Grundkenntnisse des Besenfliegens gehörten ebenso zum Zauberersein wie Verwandlungen und Zaubersprüche.

Als sich dann gestern einer der Gryffindors während seiner ersten Flugstunde etwas gebrochen hatte – die Gerüchte reichten vom kleinen Finger bis zum Rückgrat –, hatte Simon das Besenfliegen zum »selbstmörderischen Zeitvertreib für lebensmüde Irre« erklärt. Und war davonmarschiert, um etwas gegen diesen »unverantwortlichen und lebensgefährlichen Leichtsinn« zu unternehmen und zumindest sich selbst vor diesem »Angriff auf die körperliche Unversehrtheit« zu schützen. Anthony hielt die Aufregung der Muggelstämmigen für übertrieben. Fliegen war bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich, wie sie alle taten. Longbottom, der Gryffindor, der sich verletzt hatte, war schon am nächsten Tag wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Sie sollten schließlich nur Fliegen lernen, keineswegs Kunststücke auf dem Besen vollführen oder ein Quidditchmatch austragen. Selbst beim Quidditch kam es nur noch selten zu Todesfällen. Die magischen Heilmethoden waren sehr fortschrittlich. Wenn man sich beim Aufprall nicht direkt das Genick brach und noch auf dem Spielfeld den Geist aufgab, konnte man – so gut wie immer – wieder völlig hergestellt werden.

Seltsamerweise wirkte aber ausgerechnet Simon ruhig und gefasst und schlang sein Mittagessen hinunter, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas bei Flitwick erreicht, obwohl Anthony gewettet hätte, dass gerade Flitwick sich von Simons Gejammer nicht würde beeindrucken lassen.

»Du bist ja ziemlich hungrig«, sagte er zu ihm und bemühte sich, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen. »Gar nicht aufgeregt?«

Simons Gabel hielt auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund inne. »Warum aufgeregt?«, fragte er zurück, als ob er das nicht genau wüsste.

»Erste Flugstunde. Gleich nach dem Mittagessen. Du erinnerst dich?«

»Nur dunkel«, antwortete Simon mit vollem Mund. »Aber ich wünsch' euch viel Spaß«, redete er weiter, als er hinuntergeschluckt hatte. »Und lasst euch nicht umbringen!«

Anthony hätte ihm am liebsten wieder einmal kräftig vors Schienbein getreten, aber in letzter Zeit trat er manchmal zurück. Er fragte sich, wie Simon das wieder geschafft hatte. Anscheinend hatte er doch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um den Flugunterricht herumzukommen.

»Wie?«, fragte Anthony einsilbig.

Aber Simon sah ihn mit geheuchelter Unschuld an. »Wie was? Wovon redest du?«

Das war zu viel. Anthony trat zu. Aber Simon war wohl zu gut gelaunt, um sich zu wehren. Er sagte nur »Aua« und rieb sich das Schienbein. »Wir müssen demnächst mal Plätze tauschen. Ich krieg langsam 'nen blauen Fleck an dem Bein. Das andere soll auch was von dir haben. Wegen der Symmetrie und so.«

»Also, wie hast du's angestellt?«

Simon lächelte überlegen. »Ich habe mich direkt an die betreffende Lehrkraft gewendet. Mit Sportlehrern hab' ich so meine Erfahrung. Sie zwingen dich nie! Sind bloß schrecklich enttäuscht, wenn du's nicht mal versuchst. Aber damit müssen sie selbst fertig werden. Das Leben ist eben kein Gemischtwarenladen, und man kriegt nicht immer das, was man will.«

Anthony schloss seinen Mund wieder. Simon schien vor Selbstzufriedenheit geradezu überzulaufen. Es war unglaublich, womit er durchkam. »Einfach so?«, fragte er ungläubig. »Sie hat dich einfach so vom Haken gelassen?«

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, aber war billig«, erklärte er, während er sich die nächste Gabel in den Mund schob. »Zwanzig Punkte, und heute muss ich Mr. Filch zur Hand gehen.«

Billig! Simon schmiss mit Ravenclaws Hauspunkten um sich, als gäbe es kein morgen. Und Nachsitzen bei Filch. Statt zu fliegen! Er war offensichtlich verrückt. Auch wenn er sich mit Mrs. Norris, Filchs grauer Katze, angefreundet hatte – die älteren Ravenclaws waren nicht begeistert gewesen, als sie auf einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war –, Filch selber war doch ein ganz anderer Fall. Kein Mensch würde lieber bei ihm Nachsitzen als … als alles andere. Sogar Strafarbeiten von McGonagall oder Snape waren beliebter.

»Du willst lieber für Filch schuften, als Fliegen lernen?« Die Zweifel an der geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit seines Nebenmanns schwangen in Anthonys Stimme hörbar mit. Auch Terry, der bisher völlig in seine eigenen Sorgen aufgegangen war, wurde jetzt aufmerksam.

Simon hielt in seiner Nahrungsaufnahme einen Moment inne. »Theoretisch schon«, murmelte er kaum verständlich, bevor er weiteraß.

Theoretisch schon? Was sollte das denn heißen? Und Terry stellte genau diese Frage.

»Äh … na ja …«, begann Simon und vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit Terry. »Vielleicht … vielleicht hab' ich gegenüber Madam Pince das Nachsitzen mit Filch erwähnt.« Er kaute vorsichtig auf seinem Essen herum. »Und in einer Bibliothek gibt es immer Arbeit. Nimmt kein Ende, gewissermaßen. Einarbeitung, Bestandskontrolle, Bestandspflege, Katalogisierung, Reparaturen und so weiter … ihr wisst schon.« Er stocherte auf seinem Teller herum. »Wie Madam Pince das alles allein schafft, ist ein kleines Wunder. Wirklich. Und wie das Leben so spielt …« Jetzt war Anthony wirklich gespannt, wie das Leben wohl so spielte. »… tja, Madam Pince scheint einen recht guten Draht zu unserem Hausmeister zu haben. Solidarität der arbeitenden Klasse, oder so.« Anthony sah, wie in Terrys Augen die Erkenntnis über den vollen Umfang von Simons Verrat zu dämmern begann. »Also, praktisch leiht mich Mr. Filch an Madam Pince aus. Ich werd' als Leiharbeiter in der Bibliothek eingesetzt, sozusagen.«

Mittlerweile schien der ganze Erstklässlertisch auf Simon zu starren. Die Blicke reichten von Verachtung bis Bewunderung und von offenem Amüsement bis zu unverhohlenem Neid. Luna kicherte, bis die bösen Blicke, die Terry ihr zuwarf, sie zum Schweigen brachten. Auch Simon bekam von dem Kleinen ein paar eisige Blicke ab und wurde den Rest des Mittagessens wie Luft behandelt. Aber Anthony dachte, dass es Terry ganz gut tun würde, sich nicht dauernd in Simons Windschatten zu bewegen. Er hing ein bisschen zu oft an dessen Rockzipfel und tat zu bereitwillig, was ihm gesagt wurde.

Zum Glück war das Mittagessen schnell vorbei, und sie konnten sich zum Quidditchfeld aufmachen. Bis auf Simon natürlich, der sich im vierten Stock einzufinden hatte. Die restlichen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs gingen gemeinsam zum Quidditchfeld, nordwestlich des Schlosses.

Auf dem Rasen lagen schon einige Besen in einer Reihe bereit. Von Madam Hooch war noch nichts zu sehen. Anthony ergriff die Gelegenheit, die Besen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie boten wirklich einen traurigen Anblick. Zum Teil musste man sich fragen, ob sie überhaupt noch flugfähig waren. Manche hatten kaum noch Reiser, und einigen waren Reparaturversuche unterschiedlichen Erfolgs anzusehen. Wenn sein Vater hier wäre, würde er ihm wahrscheinlich verbieten, einen davon zu besteigen. Aber er war nicht hier, und Anthony hätte auch mit einem blanken Besenstiel vorlieb genommen, so sehr freute er sich darauf, endlich wieder einmal fliegen zu dürfen. Er blickte nochmals besorgt zum Himmel, der sich immer mehr zuzog. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Madam Hooch. Das wäre auch besser für Terry und die anderen Angsthasen. Terry schien zwar immer noch von seiner Empörung angetrieben zu werden, aber je länger er und die anderen warten mussten, umso stärker würde ihre Nervosität werden.

Aber Madam Hooch kam eine Minute später mit großen Schritten angestürmt. Sie hatte kurze graue Haare und musterte die Schüler mit Adleraugen. Auch ihre Nase hatte etwas Adlerhaftes. Und ihre Stimme war durchdringend und befehlend.

»Hopp, hopp! Worauf warten Sie noch? Eine schriftliche Einladung? Jeder nimmt neben einem Besen Aufstellung! Wer weiß, wie lang das Wetter hält.«

Das war ganz in Anthonys Sinn. Er lief zu dem besten Besen, den er in der Reihe gefunden hatte.

Madam Hooch baute sich vor ihnen auf. »Sie tun, was _ich_ Ihnen sage«, rief sie, »und _nur_ was ich Ihnen sage! Keiner tanzt aus der Reihe, ist das klar? Wir hatten schon genug Verletzte diese Woche.«

Die letzte Bemerkung hätte sie sich besser gespart. Anthony konnte sich vorstellen, wie das auf die sowieso schon aufgeregten Anfänger wirken musste.

»Strecken Sie Ihre rechte Hand über Ihrem Besen aus und sagen Sie ›Auf‹!«

Hoffentlich nahmen die Linkshänder das nicht wörtlich. Aber auch so leisteten nur ein paar Besen dem Aufruf Folge. Anthonys war selbstverständlich dabei. Terrys ebenfalls, was ihn offensichtlich selbst überraschte. Aber viele andere hatten nur geruckt oder sich gar nicht gerührt. Er fragte sich, ob die vielen Versager nicht auch auf den erbärmlichen Zustand der Schulbesen zurückzuführen waren.

Madam Hooch zeigte ihnen dann, wie sie sich auf den Besen setzen sollten und wohin sie ihre Hände auf dem Besenstiel zu legen hätten. Sie bevorzugte anscheinend einen etwas altmodischen Flugstil, aber bei diesen Besen war das wohl auch sicherer. Dann brauchte sie eine Ewigkeit, um die Reihe der Schüler abzugehen und ihre Haltung zu korrigieren. Anthony blickte immer wieder besorgt zum Himmel. Er war mittlerweile komplett von einer grauen Wolkendecke überzogen. Und über dem Verbotenen Wald begann es bereits schwarz zu werden. Wenn sie nicht endlich in die Gänge kamen, würde die Flugstunde in Kürze ins Wasser fallen.

Endlich war Madam Hooch mit der Haltung der Anfänger zufrieden und bereit weiterzumachen.

»Also«, rief sie ihnen von der Seite zu, »wenn ich das Zeichen mit meiner Pfeife gebe, stoßen Sie sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab. Halten Sie Ihre Besen ruhig, und steigen Sie ungefähr einen Meter hoch! Dann kommen Sie sofort wieder runter – und wenn ich sofort sage, dann meine ich auch sofort! Zum Sinken müssen Sie sich nur leicht nach vorn lehnen. Also: einen Meter hoch, vorsichtig nach vorne lehnen und wieder runter. Haben das alle verstanden?«

Ja, sicher, hatten sie. Anthony wusste nur nicht, was das mit Fliegen zu tun haben sollte. Das klang eher nach Froschhüpfen oder Bockspringen. Und das Wetter wurde unterdessen nicht besser.

»Auf mein Zeichen!« Madam Hooch nahm ihre Trillerpfeife in die Hand. »Drei … Zwei … Eins …«, dann erschallte der Pfiff. Anthony stieg kurz hoch und ließ sich ein paar Meter weiter wieder sinken. Er kam sich lächerlich vor. Das war doch ein Witz. Gut, ein paar waren noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen, aber man hätte doch für die absoluten Anfänger eine Extrastunde veranstalten können. Smith, dieser arrogante Schnösel, ließ seinen Besen neben ihm zu Boden gleiten.

»Traurig, nicht wahr?«, sagte Smith mit einem Blick auf die restlichen Schüler, die mal mehr, mal weniger kontrolliert herunterkamen. Anthony brummte nur unverbindlich. Madam Hooch versuchte gerade mit mäßigem Erfolg, Justin Finch-Fletchley wieder zum Erdboden zu lotsen.

»Schade. Bei dem Tempo werden wir kaum zum Fliegen kommen, bevor es regnet.« Smith sprach betont gleichgültig, hatte aber ausnahmsweise recht. Und er wollte wohl auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus. »Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Wettrennen, Goldstein?«

Anthony warf einen Blick zurück und zog es ernsthaft in Erwägung. Sie würden natürlich Ärger mit Madam Hooch bekommen, aber viel konnte ihnen nicht passieren. Vielleicht ein paar Hauspunkte und Nachsitzen, wenn sie Pech hatten. Er dachte langsam schon wie Simon. Anthony spürte die Versuchung – und gab ihr nach.

»Zum Waldrand und wieder zurück, Smith?«

»Ich werd' auf dich warten, Goldstein!«, wagte dieser Wicht zu antworten und stieß sich im selben Moment vom Boden ab.

Wenn Anthony nicht damit gerechnet hätte, wäre es Smith vielleicht sogar gelungen, einen nennenswerten Vorsprung herauszuschinden. So aber war er fast im gleichen Moment auch in der Luft und beschleunigte. Sie blieben beide nur zwei oder drei Meter über dem Boden. Der Himmel war dunkelgrau und das Gras verschwamm unter ihren Füßen. Sie wurden schneller. Hinter ihnen riefen mehrere Stimmen, aber sie waren nicht lange zu hören. Vor sich sah Anthony Smiths blonde Haare im Wind peitschen. Er flog ganz ordentlich, das musste man dem Aufschneider lassen. Aber sein Besen war einen Hauch langsamer. Anthony beschleunigte, bis sein Besenstiel zu zittern begann. Mehr ging nicht. Die Besen waren mit Sicherheit gedrosselt. Aber er holte auf. Sein Besen war trotzdem viel zu langsam. Aber es reichte, um den Wind spüren. Und das Atmen schwer zu machen.

Der Waldrand kam immer näher. Anthony genoss das Gefühl, über den nahen Boden zu jagen. Er ließ sich noch ein Stück tiefer sinken. Es machte ihn nicht schneller, aber je tiefer er flog, umso höher die scheinbare Geschwindigkeit. Die Wiese vor dem Wald verschmolz zu einer grünen Rennbahn. Er meinte, Smith jubeln zu hören, aber das ging wohl in Ordnung. Schließlich lieferten sie sich ein Rennen. Vor den ersten Bäumen flogen sie eine steile Kurve. Sie waren jetzt fast gleichauf. Obwohl Smith mit seinem Besen zu verschmelzen schien, war dieser eine Spur zu lahm. Anthony holte auf, langsam, aber stetig. Schon waren sie auf der Zielgeraden, und die anderen kamen wieder in Sicht. Aber Anthony sah nur auf die unter ihm hinwegrasenden Grashalme. Als sie Kopf an Kopf dahinjagten, hätte er Smith am liebsten zugerufen, sie sollten am Quidditchfeld noch mal umkehren. Aber Madam Hooch war bestimmt auch jetzt schon außer sich. Und wenn sie ihr wütendes Winken und Schreien ignorierten, würden sie wahrscheinlich ernsthaft Ärger bekommen.

Ihr Rennen hatte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert. Anthony kam mit einer Besenlänge Vorsprung vor Smith wieder bei den anderen an. Die Ravenclaws begrüßten ihn mit unterschiedlichen Graden der Bewunderung. Luna schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während sie einen Meter über dem Boden auf ihrem Besen schwebte. Terry war begeistert, aber wohl auch ein bisschen neidisch und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Smith, der neben ihm gelandet war, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm zu gratulieren.

»Gut geflogen«, gab er zu.

»Du auch«, musste Anthony ehrlicherweise und noch etwas atemlos eingestehen. »Wenn du 'nen besseren Besen gehabt hättest, wär's knapp geworden.«

»Was fällt Ihnen ein?« Madam Hooch stieß auf sie herab wie der Adler, dem sie ähnlich sah, auf ein Kaninchen, das es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in seinen Bau geschafft hatte. Anthony hörte sich ihre Schimpftirade ruhig an. Auch Smith verzog keine Miene. Ihre Strafe war erträglich.

»Zwanzig Punkte von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Und die Flugstunde ist für Sie beendet.« Madam Hoochs Lautstärke wurde wieder erträglich, nachdem sie ihrem Zorn Luft gemacht hatte. »Und wenn Sie unbedingt Rennen fliegen wollen: Jeden Montag nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht treffen sich die Rennflieger hier. Aber nur unter meiner Aufsicht! Und nur auf Schulbesen, damit wir uns richtig verstehen! Kein Erstklässler fliegt, ohne dass ich dabei bin!« Sie sagte noch, dass das schon immer so gewesen sei und auch so bleibe. Wenn es nach ihr ginge. Aber wer wüsste schon, was ihren verehrten Kollegen als Nächstes einfiele, fügte sie vor sich hin schimpfend hinzu. Dann befahl sie ihnen, zu verschwinden und ins Schloss zurückzugehen.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander über die Rasenflächen des Schlossgeländes.

»Wir hätten doch noch eine Runde drehen sollen«, sagte Smith plötzlich.

»Und uns rausschmeißen lassen?« Sie waren relativ glimpflich davon gekommen. Wenn sie aber vor Madam Hoochs Nase noch mal gewendet und ihr noch einmal die Kehrseiten gezeigt hätten, wäre die Sache bestimmt sehr unangenehm geworden.

»Einen Nachfahren einer der Gründerinnen von Hogwarts von der Schule schmeißen? Wohl kaum!« Egal wie gut er flog, Smith war und blieb ein arrogantes Großmaul. Musste er in jedem zweiten Satz erwähnen, dass er mit Helga Hufflepuff verwandt war?

Ein dicker Regentropfen streifte seinen Handrücken. Auch Smith streckte prüfend die Hand aus. Ein Blick zurück zeigte die anderen Flugschüler immer noch in länger werdenden Hopsern über den Rasen gleiten.

»Es fängt an zu regnen.« Smiths Stimme klang gelangweilt, wie gewöhnlich. »Wer als Erster beim Schloss ist?« Anthony glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie waren doch keine kleinen Kinder mehr, die _zu Fuß_ um die Wette liefen. Aber Smith war bereits losgerannt. Und Anthony dachte sich »Was soll's?« und lief hinterher. Außerdem regnete es jetzt wirklich. Die Tropfen klatschten ihm ins Gesicht, aber erst als sie das Schlosstor fast erreicht hatten, begann es richtig zu schütten. Smith hatte seinen kleinen Vorsprung diesmal nicht aufgeben müssen und war als Erster am Ziel. Er lehnte um Atem ringend am großen Eingangstor. Anthony lehnte sich neben ihn und ließ sich dann in die Hocke sinken. Auf dem Quidditchfeld herrschte helle Aufregung. Madam Hooch scheuchte die Schüler zu einem Schuppen, wohl um die Schulbesen aufzuräumen.

»Die sind bestimmt schon nass bis auf die Haut «, grinste Smith. Vermutlich hatte er recht. Anthony traute nur wenigen aus der Gruppe zu, die richtigen Zaubersprüche zu kennen. Und wenn sich Flitwick an das Schulbuch hielt, würden sie solche Zauber erst am Ende des Schuljahres lernen. Im Sommer, wenn sie natürlich am nützlichsten waren. Anthony musste lachen. Bei einem schottischen Sommer mochte das sogar zutreffen. Man konnte das Quidditchfeld und die anderen hinter der dichten Wand des herabprasselnden Regens kaum noch erkennen. Smith und er gingen in die Vorhalle des Schlosses. Sie waren relativ trocken geblieben. Bevor Smith in den Kellergewölben verschwand und er selbst sich auf den Weg zum Westturm machte, drehte sich jener noch einmal um.

»Das war die Sache doch wert, oder?«, fragte Smith grinsend.

Und Anthony blieb nichts anderes übrig, als widerstrebend zuzugeben: »War billig.«

* * *

Fred und George standen vor einem Fenster ihres Schlafsaals und sahen durch den Regenvorhang zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber.

»Damit haben sich unsere Pläne fürs Wochenende erledigt«, sprach George das Offensichtliche aus. Und so ungern Fred es auch zugab, sein Bruder hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ein Streifzug durch den Verbotenen Wald machte keinen Spaß, nachdem es dermaßen geregnet hatte. Selbst wenn der Himmel seine Schleusen wieder schlösse, wonach es im Moment nicht aussah, würde es im Wald noch stundenlang weitertröpfeln. Und der Waldboden hatte sich inzwischen vollgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Die besten Zauber zum Schutz vor Regen und Nässe würden nicht verhindern, dass ihnen tropfnasse Zweige ins Gesicht schlugen und kaltes Wasser in ihre Schuhe drang. Vielleicht konnten sie es Sonntag versuchen, aber nur, wenn es nicht bis morgen weiterregnete.

Dabei hatten sie sich extra mit ihren Vorbereitungen beeilt, sogar den Trankansatz für ihr Projekt abgebrochen und weggekippt, um besser auf die neuen Gefahren im Wald vorbereitet zu sein. Sie hatten mehrere Phiolen Nachtsichttrank zubereitet, damit sie sich nicht durch den Schein eines Lichtzaubers verraten würden. Dann einige besonders starke Stinkbomben angesetzt, die gegen die meisten Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes sehr effektiv waren. Viele schienen mit einem sehr empfindlichen Geruchssinn ausgestattet zu sein und ergriffen sofort die Flucht, wenn eine gut gezielte Stinkbombe in ihrer Nähe ihre Ladung entweichen ließ. Sogar Stinktiere würde ihre Spezialmischung wahrscheinlich vertreiben. Und sie hatten vorsichtshalber ihr Wissen um Schock- und Lähmzauber aufgefrischt. Eigentlich waren sie der Meinung gewesen, sich ausreichend auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu haben. Aber dann war das Wetter zusehends schlechter geworden. Und jetzt goss es wie aus Eimern. Es war einfach ungerecht.

»Und? Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Fred seinen Bruder. »Bei dem Wetter können wir nicht mal trainieren.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ob Oliver das genauso sehen würde«, antwortete George. »Aber wie wär's mit Hausaufgaben? Ausnahmsweise?«, schlug er wider besseres Wissen vor.

»Sonst noch was?« Fred Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, was er davon hielt.

»Oder wir statten der Bibliothek einen Besuch ab«, setze George nach. Und blieb unbeeindruckt von Freds gestöhntem »Muss das sein?«. »Wer will unbedingt an dem Höllenhund vorbei? Mal wieder verbietet mir die Höflichkeit irgendwelche Namen zu nennen, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich allein in Madam Pince' ehrenwertem Etablissement verlustiere, oder?« Als George sah, dass Fred das entgegen aller Vernunft anscheinend wirklich gehofft hatte, schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. »Vergiss es! Schließlich bist du derjenige, der unbedingt wissen will, was unter der Falltür ist. Und ich hab' keine Lust, dass die ganze Arbeit wieder mal an mir hängen bleibt!«

Fred fügte sich seufzend in sein Schicksal: »Wenn's denn sein muss. Von mir aus. Immer noch besser als Hausaufgaben.«

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und verließen den Schlafsaal der Drittklässler. Im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturms trafen sie Ron und Harry. Fred fragte Letzteren, ob er schon sein erstes Training mit Wood hinter sich hatte. Aber Harry erzählte ihnen, dass es erst für nächste Woche geplant sei, und klang dabei ziemlich enttäuscht. Anscheinend konnte er es kaum erwarten. Fred und George hatten anfangs gewisse Zweifel gehabt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, einen Erstklässler in die Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Aber Oliver hatte berichtet, dass McGonagall ihn für einen neuen Charlie hielt. Und ihre Hauslehrerin hatte darüber hinaus Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um eine Ausnahmegenehmigung für Harry zu erwirken. Die Mädchen waren natürlich begeistert, ganz besonders Angelina. Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden gehabt, in dieser Saison den Sucher spielen zu müssen. Die drei Jägerinnen wären bestimmt auch mit einer auf den Besen geschnallten Schaufensterpuppe zufrieden gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte Harry die perfekte Statur für einen Sucher. Klein, dünn und leicht und somit sowohl schnell und wendig als auch ein schwer zu treffendes Ziel für die Klatscher. Nur … wenn ihn doch einer träfe … Fred und George würden das selbstverständlich zu verhindern versuchen, aber auch die Treiber der anderen Mannschaften waren nicht schlecht. Nicht von ihrem Kaliber, aber ein paar waren durchaus fähig. Sie würden sich vermutlich auf den schmächtigen Sucher der Gryffindors konzentrieren und ihnen beiden einige zusätzliche Arbeit machen. Aber was war das Leben ohne Herausforderungen?

Im fünften Stock lief ihnen Lee über den Weg. Er war klatschnass und Wasser tropfte aus den Haarsträngen seiner Rastalocken. Er hatte Oder, seine Riesentarantel, besucht. McGonagall hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sie aus dem Schloss schaffte und Hagrid zur Aufbewahrung übergab. Zwar kümmerte dieser sich liebvoll um Oder, aber Lee sah trotzdem alle paar Tage nach ihr. In den Weihnachtsferien würde er sie wieder mit nach Hause nehmen müssen. Und McGonagall hatte klar gemacht, dass er seine Spinne auch dort zu lassen hatte. Fred fand, dass die Professorin die Schulregeln in diesem Fall zu streng auslegte. Sie hatte ja auch kein Problem damit, sie ein wenig zu beugen, wenn es _ihr_ gerade in den Kram passte, wie man an der Ernennung Harrys zum Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft erkennen konnte. Und dabei hatten sie vorgehabt, die Riesentarantel bei Gelegenheit im Schloss spazieren zu führen. Die Erstklässler – und vor allem Ronnie – wären mit Sicherheit ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, wenn Oder eines Nachts in ihrem Schlafsaal einen kleinen Jagdausflug unternommen hätte.

Als sie vor der Bibliothek standen, hielt Fred seinen Bruder am Ärmel fest.

»Wonach genau sollen wir überhaupt suchen?«, fragte er.

»Also _die_ Frage fällt dir ja früh ein!« Georges Gesicht und Stimme nahmen einen oberlehrerhaften Ausdruck an. »Legendäre Wesen, magische Geschöpfe, Herkunft: Griechenland und Umgebung. Das wirst du nachschlagen. Ich werd' mir mal antike Sagen und Mythen vornehmen. Ich glaub', da müssten Zerberi irgendwo erwähnt werden. Sollen den Eingang zur Unterwelt bewacht haben, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind damals ein paar Leute an ihnen vorbeigekommen.«

George öffnete die Tür und betrat die Bibliothek. Im ersten Moment sah er nur die Bücherstapel und den Haarschopf hinter der Theke. Er fragte sich, wer es wohl wagte, in Madam Pince' Territorium einzudringen. Dann blickte die Person hinter der Theke auf. George musste eine unflätige Bemerkung hinunterschlucken. Auch Fred, der hinter ihm die Bibliothek betreten hatte, erstarrte einen Augenblick. Aber Grey, dieser Schleicher, sah sie nur aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. Dann nickte er ihnen kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder mit irgendetwas hinter der Theke beschäftigte. George gab Fred einen leichten Stoß und sie gingen grußlos an dem Jungen vorbei. George steuerte auf den hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek zu, nahe der verbotenen Abteilung.

Zwischen zwei Regalen verschwanden Fred und er. Fred spähte durch die Buchreihen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in Hörweite war.

»Was macht der hier?«, fragte er im Flüsterton seinen Bruder.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, kam Georges frustrierte Gegenfrage. Er war diesem Grey seit ihrer Begegnung in den Kellern des Schlosses nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Nur bei den Mahlzeiten hatten sie ihn am Tisch der Ravenclaw-Erstklässler sitzen sehen. Und Fred hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, in einer der Jungentoiletten zu verschwinden und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass auf der Karte der Marodeure kein »Simon Grey« zu finden war. Erst dann hatte auch er begonnen, den Jungen genauer zu beobachten. Einige Male hatte dieser beim Essen sogar gelesen. Ein Buch! Ein Verhalten, das jedermann – wahrscheinlich sogar einem Professor – eine Todesdrohung von Madam Pince einbringen konnte. Und jetzt saß er in der Bibliothek. Auf dem Platz, auf dem normalerweise Madam Pince thronte und mit Argusaugen und Luchsohren über ihre geheiligten Hallen wachte. Und weit und breit keine Madam Pince, die sich wie ein Racheengel auf den Übeltäter stürzte, um in für sein Sakrileg der gerechten Strafe zuzuführen! Dieser Schleicher schien Narrenfreiheit in Hogwarts zu genießen.

Nicht einmal die Hauselfen waren bereit gewesen, bei einer kleinen harmlosen Vergeltungsmaßnahme mitzuwirken. Dabei hätten sie ihm noch etwas geschuldet, weil sie sich geweigert hatten, Auskunft über die Vorgänge im dritten Stock zu geben – auf ausdrücklichen Befehl Dumbledores, wie sie ihm unter dauernden Verbeugungen und Entschuldigungen versichert hatten. Bei früheren Aktionen hatte er jederzeit auf ihre Mithilfe bauen können. Wenigstens, wenn es nur um die Verabreichung eines milden Abführmittels ging. Ein bisschen Übelkeit und Durchfall hatten noch niemandem geschadet und waren in Anbetracht der Beleidigung seiner Mum und seiner selbst absolut gerechtfertigt, ja geradezu gnädig und überaus nachsichtig. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wäre er nicht mal auf der Krankenstation gelandet. Bei anderen Schülern waren die Hauselfen nicht so zimperlich gewesen. Aber die waren auch nie bei ihnen in der Küche gewesen, musste George sich eingestehen. Trotzdem hatten ihn die zwei kurz aufeinanderfolgenden abschlägigen Bescheide der Hauselfen ein wenig gekränkt. Sie hatten ihn zwar unter den üblichen Verbeugungen aus der Küche hinauskomplimentiert, aber George kam es doch so vor, als wäre er vor die Tür gesetzt worden. Und dabei war er auf seinen guten Draht zu den Hauselfen immer besonders stolz gewesen. Freds Schadenfreude hatte seinen Missmut nur weiter geschürt.

Aber wenigstens hatte Grey nichts von ihrem Labor verraten, wenn auch vermutlich nur, weil er tatsächlich nichts davon wusste. Aber Fred und er waren ein paar Tage lang wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen und hatten bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit die Karte konsultiert, ob nicht Filch oder jemand anderes bei den Vorratskammern herumschlich. Aber alles deutete darauf hin, dass ihr Umzug umsonst gewesen war. Leider waren durch ihr intensives Studieren der Karte aber gleichzeitig neue Zweifel an deren Zuverlässigkeit aufgetaucht. Durch Zufall hatte Fred zwei kleine Punkte bemerkt, die nur mit »Bergtroll« überschrieben waren. Obwohl es ebenso gut möglich war, dass sie diese bisher nur übersehen hatten, schien das aufgrund ihres Aufenthaltsortes unwahrscheinlich. Sie mussten sich irgendwo unter den Verliesen, die Fluffy bewachte, herumtreiben. Ihre Anwesenheit an sich machte ihnen eigentlich keine großen Sorgen, dass sie die Trolle so spät entdeckt hatten, hingegen schon. Entweder waren sie erst vor kurzem ins Schloss geschafft worden, oder die Karte verlor tatsächlich ihre magischen Kräfte.

»Hey, George!« Fred stieß ihn an der Schulter. »Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Was wir jetzt machen sollen, hab' ich gefragt.«

Was sie jetzt machen sollten? Was war das für eine Frage? »Wir erledigen das, wozu wir hier sind, natürlich.« Und George trieb Fred schubsend in die nächste Regalreihe, wo die Werke über magische Geschöpfe zu finden waren. Oder, besser gesagt, wo sie normalerweise hätten sein sollen. Er hatte schon ein bestimmtes Buch für Fred im Auge gehabt. George hatte sich nämlich über Zentauren informiert, bevor sie vor zwei Jahren ihre ersten Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald unternommen hatten. Schließlich gehörten sie mit zu den intelligentesten und gefährlichsten Wesen, denen man dort begegnen konnte. Und da die Art aus Griechenland stammte, hatte er einen dicken Wälzer über magische Wesen von dort nach Informationen über Sitten und Gebräuche, und vor allem Höflichkeitsregeln im Umgang mit ihnen, durchforscht. Aber da, wo dieses Buch eigentlich hätte stehen sollen, war eine Lücke im Regal. Und nicht nur eine. Zur Sicherheit überflog er die noch verbliebenen Buchrücken. Aber seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Entweder war unter den Schülern urplötzlich ein brennendes Interesse an Büchern über die magische Fauna Griechenlands ausgebrochen, oder jemand hatte sämtliche Bücher, die auch nur entfernt mit dem Thema zu tun hatten, verschwinden lassen.

Er eilte zu den Regalen mit Märchen, Sagen, Legenden und Mythen. Aber er war nicht überrascht, als auch dort die Buchreihen viele Lücken aufwiesen. Fred, der ihm gefolgt war, hatte noch nicht begriffen, was los war.

»Wie's aussieht, sind alle Bücher weg, die uns interessieren könnten«, teilte George ihm knapp mit, bevor er dumm fragen konnte.

Fred schien einen Moment verwirrt. »Alle?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Wenigstens alle, die sich direkt mit dem Thema beschäftigen, würd' ich meinen«, schränkte George ein. »Gibt bestimmt noch Hinweise in anderen Büchern, aber die wichtigsten sind nicht da.«

Fred kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen und trat dann aus der Regalreihe, um einen Blick auf den Eingangsbereich zu werfen. George konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was im Kopf seines Zwillingsbruders vorging.

»Unwahrscheinlich«, sagte er zu Fred und zog ihn wieder zwischen die Regale zurück. »Ich glaub' eher, dass wir das Dumbledore zu verdanken haben.«

»Das ist dann aber ein ziemlich komischer Zufall.« Fred klang skeptisch.

Das fand George zwar auch, aber die Bücherstapel vor Grey hatten zu alt und verstaubt ausgesehen. Sie hatten bestimmt nicht kürzlich noch in den Regalen gestanden. Aber beim Verlassen der Bibliothek würde er noch mal einen genaueren Blick auf sie werfen. Das sagte er auch Fred. Da sie im Moment in der Bibliothek nicht weiterkamen, machten sie sich auch gleich daran, sie wieder zu verlassen. Während sie an Grey vorbeigingen, betont lässig und langsam, sah dieser nicht einmal auf, und George konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die Bücher erhaschen. Als sie draußen waren, schüttelte er auf Freds geknurrte Frage hin den Kopf. Ein paar Schüler schlenderten vorbei und betraten die Bibliothek. George zog Fred in das leere Klassenzimmer nebenan, bevor er sich weiter ausließ.

»Das waren auf keinen Fall die, die fehlen.« Er war sich seiner Sache sicher. Im Gegensatz zu Fred verbrachte er genug Zeit in der Bibliothek. So verstaubte alte Schinken gab es bei Madam Pince nicht. Sie achtete streng darauf, dass ihre Lieblinge einigermaßen ansehnlich blieben. Wahrscheinlich benutzte sie irgendwelche Zaubersprüche zusätzlich zu dem Staubwedel, den sie manchmal schwang. Ihre Mum machte es genauso, wenn sie einen ihrer Putzanfälle hatte.

»Dumbledore!«, sagte Fred grimmig.

»Darauf würd' ich wetten.« George blieb völlig gelassen. »Zeit für Plan B.«

»Welcher Plan B?«, fragte Fred misstrauisch.

»Na, eigentlich hat mich Lee auf die Idee gebracht«, gab George zu. »Du weißt doch noch, wie er Oder gefüttert hat?«

Fred nickte und erfasste den Plan sofort. »Wenn wir ein paar Fleischbrocken aus der Küche organisieren …«

»… und mit einem starken Schlaftrank impfen …«, setze George fort.

»… würde das Fluffy ins Reich der Träume schicken!« Fred beendete den Satz triumphierend.

»Vielleicht«, dämpfte George die Siegesgewissheit seines ruders. »Ich hätte vorher lieber ein bisschen mehr über Zerberi gewusst, aber so … probieren geht über studieren.«

»Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage«, meinte Fred grinsend und legte den Arm um Georges Schulter. »Aber vielleicht wirst du doch noch vernünftig, Brüderchen. Muss wohl mein guter Einfluss auf dich sein!«

George schloss gequält die Augen. »Jetzt weiß ich, dass es 'ne blöde Idee ist.«

* * *

Luna saß auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum und gähnte. Wenn sie nicht bald aufstand und in den Schlafsaal ging, würde sie noch eindösen. Aber sie konnte sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht aufraffen. Außerdem war morgen Samstag, und sie konnten ausschlafen. Sie hatte sich in eine Decke gekuschelt, die Beine angezogen und den Kopf auf die Armlehne der Couch gelegt. Der Regen prasselte – vom Wind aus wechselnden Richtungen gegen den Turm der Ravenclaws gepeitscht – in unregelmäßigem Rhythmus gegen die riesigen Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums. Das Geräusch war einschläfernd. An der Kuppeldecke glitzerten die Sterne, völlig ungerührt vom draußen herrschenden Wetter. Am anderen Ende der Couch hatte es sich Anthony mit dem _Quibbler_ gemütlich gemacht und bearbeitete das Kreuzworträtsel – mit einem von Simons Muggelstiften! Er hatte eine Weile gequengelt, wie unpraktisch es wäre, mit offenem Tintenfass ein Kreuzworträtsel auszufüllen, und dass er leider seine selbstauffüllende Feder zu Hause vergessen hätte. Als endlich auch Simon verstanden hatte, worauf Anthony hinaus wollte, hatte er ihm wortlos einen von seinen Muggelschreibern gereicht. Anthony hatte scheinheilig gemeint, dass das wirklich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber Luna war sich sicher, dass Simon diesen Stift nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

Morag und Padma spielten mit Stephen und Michael im Licht von Morags Lumos Rommé, nachdem die vier gemeinsam zur Überzeugung gelangt waren, dass Schnipp-Schnapp ein dummes und langweiliges Spiel für Kleinkinder war, egal ob die Karten nun explodierten oder nicht.

Terry und Simon fochten eine Partie Zaubererschach aus. Sie hatten erst vor ein paar Minuten angefangen. Vorher hatte Simon Anthony gnadenlos vom Brett gefegt. Aber Terry war wahrscheinlich immer noch sauer auf Simon und kämpfte konzentriert. Und sein aggressiver Stil schien Simon mehr zuzusetzen als das defensive, eher taktische Spiel Anthonys. Oder er war nur mehr abgelenkt, weil er nebenbei einen Brief an seine Mum schrieb. Die Uhr auf dem Kamin zeigte kurz nach elf, bevor Luna endgültig die Augen zufielen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte sie den Eindruck, nur für eine Minute eingenickt zu sein. Aber die Zeiger der Uhr waren fast auf Mitternacht gewandert. Von den Kartenspielern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Und Anthony war am anderen Ende der Couch über seinem Kreuzworträtsel eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf war weit in den Nacken gelegt und er atmete hörbar durch seinen halbgeöffneten Mund. Sie stieß ihn mit den Füßen an, um ihn aufzuwecken. Er würde ihr dankbar sein. Wenn er in dieser Stellung weiterschlief, würde er morgen sein steifes Genick nicht mehr bewegen können. Während sich Anthony stöhnend aufsetzte und den Nacken rieb, sah Luna nach Terry und Simon. Sie schienen endlich im Endspiel angekommen zu sein, aber Terrys anfänglicher Vorsprung hatte ihm wohl nicht viel geholfen. Zwar hatte er noch zwei Einhörner, aber Simon noch beide Türme und einen Thestral, der gerade dabei war, Terrys letztem Fußsoldaten den Garaus zu machen. Und sie verstand genug von Schach, um zu wissen, dass Terry mit zwei Springern allein eigentlich nicht mehr gewinnen konnte. Während der Soldat sich geschlagen vom Feld schleppte, kraulte Simon eine staubgraue Katze, die zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß lag. Mrs. Norris hatte anscheinend beschlossen, auf einen Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeizuschauen. Wie sie es schaffte am Türklopfer vorbeizukommen, wusste keiner der Ravenclaws so recht. Auch Simon behauptete, keine Ahnung zu haben, hatte aber die Vermutung geäußert, dass Mrs. Norris ein Halbkneazle sei. Falls das stimmte, war es ihr jedenfalls nicht anzusehen, und eine echte Erklärung war es auch nicht. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch an der Tür gekratzt und jemand hatte sie hereingelassen. Normalerweise tat sie das nämlich und öffnete die Tür nur dann selbst, wenn ihr ausdauerndes Kratzen nicht beachtet wurde.

Terry begriff die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner Lage endlich und tippte seinen König an, der sich daraufhin verneigte und auf die Knie sank.

»Ich geb' auf«, gestand er seine Niederlage ein. »Du hast gewonnen.«

Simon sah zum Sternenhimmel, während seine Finger Mrs. Norris im Nacken kraulten. »Du hättest leicht gewinnen können, wenn du nicht so schnell jede Figur geschlagen hättest, die ich dir hingestellt hab'. Kann es sein, dass du dich über irgendwas ein bisschen geärgert hast?«

Simon stellte die Frage scheinbar völlig ahnungslos und unschuldig. Terry stieß ein empörtes Schnauben aus. Und Luna konnte das sehr gut verstehen. Als ob Simon nicht genau wüsste, warum Terry sauer war. Obwohl er sich in der Flugstunde erstaunlich gut gehalten hatte. Sie selbst war auch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder auf einem Besen gesessen. Und das war damals auch nur ein Kinderbesen gewesen, der im Schritttempo einen halben Meter über dem Boden dahinschlich. Sie verstand nicht, was manche am Besenfliegen so aufregend fanden. Ebenso wenig, warum Anthony den ganzen Tag noch von seinem verrückten Rennen mit Smith geschwärmt hatte, welcher für Anthony seitdem sogar einen Vornamen hatte. Obwohl »Zacharias« trotzdem ein arroganter Wichtigtuer blieb, wie er ihnen versichert hatte.

Simon schien von Terrys empörter Reaktion unbeeindruckt. »Und selbst wenn, was hat das mit 'ner Schachpartie zu tun?« Terry sah ihn ungläubig an. »_Vor_ _allem_, wenn du gewinnen willst!«

Anthony, der bisher nur zugehört hatte, konnte sich wohl nicht mehr zurückhalten. »Hört, hört! Lauschet und vernehmet die gesammelten Lebensweisheiten des alten Mannes. Und macht euch Notizen, auf dass keiner seiner Aussprüche verloren gehe!«

Simon verzog keine Miene, aber Terry begann zu grinsen als Anthony nachsetzte. »O sprich, du Weisester der Weisen! Lass uns an deiner unendlichen Erfahrung teilhaben! Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch an deinen Lippen hängen können? Schließlich wirst du in weniger als zwei Monaten schon ganze vierzehn Jahre alt! Erleuchte uns arme Unwissende mit der geballten Weisheit deines ach so langen Lebens! Bevor du über die Grabesschwelle trittst oder das Licht deines Geistes durch Verkalkung schwindet, während die Welt für immer im Dunkel der Ignoranz versinkt!«

Luna kicherte, versuchte aber Anthony mit einem kleinen Schubs darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es jetzt reichte. Doch Terry grinste von einem Ohr zum andern. Seltsamerweise wirkte Simon nicht unzufrieden. Vielleicht lächelte er sogar ein bisschen. Aber das konnte man bei dem schummerigen Licht eines einsamen Lumos nicht sicher sagen. Und es hielt auf keinen Fall lange an, denn Simons Züge und Blick wurden starr. Zuerst dachte sie, dass er doch beleidigt wäre, aber dann sah sie es ebenfalls. Langsam hob sich eine geisterhafte Erscheinung aus dem Teppich des Gemeinschaftsraums. Auch Anthony hatte es nun bemerkt, und Terry drehte sich um und spähte über seine Sessellehne, um zu sehen, was sie da alle anstarrten. Langsam hob sich der Kopf eines Geistes aus dem Boden. Erst als auch die Schultern und die langen Haare sichtbar wurden, erkannte Luna die Graue Lady, Ravenclaws Hausgeist. Sie hatte sie seit der Einführungszeremonie nicht mehr gesehen. Stück für Stück wuchs sie aus dem Boden. Ihre wehenden Gewänder schienen von einem unsichtbaren Wind bewegt zu werden. Sie schwebte still ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, bevor sie sich auf die Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw zutreiben ließ. Vor ihr hielt die Erscheinung inne. Das Einzige, was sich im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum bewegte, waren die Gewänder des Geistes. Nachdem die Graue Lady ein oder zwei Minuten vor der Statue verharrt war, drehte sie sich um und trieb bedächtig auf eines der Fenster zu. Als sie es erreicht hatte, hielt sie aber nicht an, sondern schwebte einfach hindurch.

Der Bann war sofort gebrochen und sie liefen zu dem Fenster, durch das der Geist gerade verschwunden war. Simon folgte als Letzter, weil er die protestierende Mrs. Norris erst absetzen musste Doch in der rabenschwarzen Nacht und dem herabströmenden Regen, der überdies in wahren Sturzbächen die Außenseite der Fensterscheibe hinabfloss, konnten sie keine Spur der Grauen Lady mehr erkennen.

»Ob sie immer um Mitternacht hier auftaucht?«, überlegte Luna laut.

»Das sollte sich unproblematisch feststellen lassen«, sagte Simon mit einem interessierten Blick auf die Kaminuhr.

»Ja«, stimmte ihm Anthony zu. »Indem man 'nen älteren Schüler fragt. Ganz einfach. Gar kein Grund für irgendeine Art von Nachtwache.«

Das war es bestimmt nicht, was sich Simon vorgestellt hatte, wie man seinem verächtlichen Brummen über »Gerüchte und Hörensagen« entnehmen konnte. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung war er es aber dann, der vorschlug, sie alle sollten langsam ins Bett gehen.

»Jetzt schon«, fragte Anthony ungläubig. »Wenn morgen kein Unterricht ist? Du wirst doch morgen nicht etwa mit zum Frühstücken wollen? Bist du krank oder so?«

Aber Simon schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte zu Anthony, er solle nicht albern sein. »Ich bin heute bloß noch nicht richtig zum Lesen gekommen. Hatte in der Bibliothek schließlich anderes zu tun. Aber ich hab' ein paar interessante Bücher abgestaubt. Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes«, verkündete er lächelnd, bevor er Mrs. Norris vor die Tür setzte. Nicht ohne ihr »Viel Glück heut' Nacht!« zu wünschen.

Und da gab es Leute, die sie für seltsam hielten. Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

* * *


	10. Inter Septa Lilia Locus Purpuratus

In hac valle florida floreus flagratus,  
inter septa lilia locus purpuratus.  
(Carmina Burana, Carmen LIX)

In diesem herrlich blühenden Tal  
Entflammt in Blütenpracht liegt dort  
Inmitten Lilien, sieben ihrer Zahl,  
Ein in Purpur getauchter Ort.  
(Freie Übersetzung)

**

* * *

**

**10. Inter Septa Lilia Locus Purpuratus  
**(Par Veneris – Faun)

* * *

Die Katze blieb vor dem Bild der Dicken Dame nur kurz stehen. Sie ließ ihre Ohren spielen, um festzustellen, ob noch jemand in der Nähe unterwegs war. Als sie nichts hören konnte, setzte sie sich einen Moment und knabberte an ihrem Oberschenkelfell. Irgendetwas hatte sie gezwickt. Hoffentlich hatte keine der anderen wieder Flöhe eingeschleppt. Ihr zweites Ich hasste die roten juckenden Pusteln, die nach der Rückverwandlung von einem Flohbiss zurückblieben. Im Allgemeinen fühlten sich die kleinen Plagegeister aber in Hogwarts nicht sonderlich wohl und verschwanden spätestens im Winter. Aber jedes Mal, wenn die Schüler aus den Sommerferien kamen, brachte eine ihrer Katzen die Tierchen wieder mit. Und sie und Mrs. Norris hatten darunter zu leiden. Sie leckte noch ein paarmal über die Stelle, bevor sie ihre Patrouille fortsetzte.

Sie wanderte gern als Katze durch Hogwarts. Speziell bei den nächtlichen Kontrollgängen hatten Katzenaugen ihre Vorteile. Die Katze sah jede Bewegung und hörte das leiseste Scharren unvorsichtiger Füße. Natürlich kannte die Welt der Katze kaum Farben, doch sie vermisste sie nicht, ja, sie wusste in dieser Gestalt nicht einmal, was manche Farben sein sollten. Rot war nur eine unsinnige und vollkommen irrelevante Vorstellung des seltsamen, zweibeinigen Riesentrampels, in den sie sich unbegreiflicherweise immer wieder verwandelte. Und zur Jagdzeit gab es meist sowieso nur klares Hell und Dunkel. Dass der Zweibeiner immer behauptete, ihre Sicht gliche der unter Wasser, fand sie falsch und widerwärtig. Unter Wasser! Bah!

Sie ließ sich auf ihren Zehenspitzen durch den Korridor gleiten. Das Gehen als Zweibeiner war so unnötig anstrengend und unbeholfen im Vergleich zu dem mühelosen, entspannten Schweben eines Katzengangs. Es wäre vernünftig gewesen, mehr Zeit als Katze zu verbringen. Und auf eine Brille – was auch immer das sein sollte – konnte die Katze auch verzichten. Leider schien sie diese Erkenntnis immer wieder zu vergessen, wenn sie sich in den Trampel verwandelte. Obwohl er und sie doch dieselben waren. Es wäre zum Verzweifeln gewesen, aber sie war die Katze und tat so etwas nicht. Solche unsinnigen Empfindungen überließ sie dem Zweibeiner.

Da! Eine Bewegung! Alle ihre Sinne richteten sich auf die Wand. Eine Spinne! Keine Maus, aber wenigstens etwas, das sich bewegte. Man konnte es fangen! Ihre Augen und Ohren fixierten das Zappelding. Und wirklich schlecht schmeckten Spinnen auch nicht. Sie duckte sich. Setze eine Zehenspitze vor. Zog eine Hinterpfote nach. Und dann mischte sich der lästige Zweibeiner ein. Nie gönnte er ihr den kleinsten Spaß. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie jagte. Und essen durfte sie auch nichts, was sich gerade noch bewegt hatte. Es war so … verrückt!

Einmal – es war so lange her, dass sie sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte – hatte sie in den Verliesen eine Maus aufgespürt. Und sie hatte die dummen Zweibeinergedanken einfach ignoriert, sie geschnappt und ein bisschen Jagen gespielt, bis sie es leid gewesen war. Leider hatte das Fellknäuel sehr schnell aufgehört, sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte es trotzdem gegessen. Oh, wie vermisste sie den Geschmack von blutenden, zappelnden Dingen. Aber ihr innerer Zweibeiner war sehr unzufrieden gewesen. Lauter unverständlichen Unsinn hatte er gedacht. Grausam und ekelhaft sei es gewesen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit gemeint hatte. Zweibeiner waren einfach nicht richtig im Kopf. Aber er hatte sich so unwohl gefühlt, dass auch ihr fast übel davon geworden wäre. Seitdem ließ ihre dumme Trampelhälfte sie nicht mehr jagen. Nur noch die kleineren Riesen durfte sie nachts aufstöbern. Und zum Jagen und Fressen waren auch kleine Zweibeiner viel zu groß.

Es fiel ihr schwer, sich von der Spinne loszureißen. Aber der Zweibeiner in ihrem Kopf drückte sie weg. Sie verstand nicht, warum er ihr nicht mal dieses kleine Vergnügen gönnte. Schließlich war er auch sie. Aber sie gab schließlich nach und setzte mürrisch und frustriert ihren Gang durch den leeren Korridor fort. Als sie um eine Ecke in den Westflügel einbog, stand sie plötzlich beinahe Aug in Aug der altgrau Dürren gegenüber. Sie erstarrte. Der Zweibeiner nannte die altgrau Dürre immer »Mrs. Norris«. Die Katze fand das nur verwirrend. Was war das überhaupt, ein »Name«, und wozu sollte es gut sein?

Die andere Katze war genauso überrascht wie sie. Normalerweise gingen sie sich aus dem Weg. Die Dürre sah betont gleichgültig zur Seite, ließ ihren Schwanz durch Luft peitschen und geräuschvoll auf den Boden klopfen. Sie spürte die Erschütterung des Bodens bis in die Schultern. Suchte die andere etwa Streit? Das sollte sich die Dürre besser noch mal überlegen. Schließlich war sie im Revier der Katze nur geduldet, wenn auch ein bisschen geduldeter als andere. Auch sie sah jetzt uninteressiert weg, um die Dürre aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten zu können, und ließ ihren Schwanz warnend zucken.

Die Katze hätte eigentlich abgewartet, was die andere vorhatte, aber die störenden Gedanken des Zweibeiners drängten sie, sich nicht um die Dürre zu kümmern und weiterzugehen. Sie hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden, dass der Zweibeiner verrückt war, sonst hätte sie ihn angefaucht. Auch wenn die Dürre nur geduldet war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht bei passender Gelegenheit versuchen würde, das Revier zu übernehmen. Das irritierende Gefasel des Zweibeiners, der darauf bestand, dass Mrs. Norris wahrscheinlich genau das Gleiche dachte, versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Die Dürre konnte unmöglich glauben, ihr würde das Revier gehören. Es war völlig klar, dass alles hier der Katze zustand, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Mit hocherhobenem Schwanz stolzierte sie an der Dürren vorbei. Natürlich außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Krallen. Und jederzeit bereit, mit einem Hieb ihrer eigenen zu antworten, wenn die andere vergessen sollte, wo ihr Platz war. Während sie sich an der anderen vorbeitastete, blieben ihre Ohren auf sie konzentriert. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die sie dafür hatte, dass der kleine Riese sie überraschen konnte. Der plötzliche feste Biss, den sie in ihrem Nacken spürte, ließ sie erstarren. Ihr innerer Zweibeiner schrie sie an, warum auch immer. Schließlich konnte sie nicht viel dagegen tun. Der kleine Riese hob sie hoch und sagte etwas von einem »Kätzchen«. Sie verstand die brummenden Geräusche der Trampel normalerweise nur dank ihrer zweiten Hälfte. Aber etwas an diesem Riesen war anders. Er brummte nicht so schlimm. Die Katze wurde neugierig. Trotz der entwürdigenden Lage, die ihr eigener Zweibeiner, der sie selbst war, heftig beklagte, unternahm sie vorerst nichts, um dem kleinen Riesen zu entkommen. Der Griff seiner Hände wurde lockerer und sie wollte ihm schon mit einem kräftigen Verteidigungsbiss zeigen, was sie davon hielt, im Nacken gehalten zu werden. Aber der kleine Riese massierte ganz leicht die Hinterohrstelle, an die sie nie herankam. Und ein wohliger Schauer erfüllte sie.

Sie entspannte sich. Beißen konnte sie ihn später auch noch. Ihr Zweibeiner wollte unbedingt, dass sie sich losmachte, aber zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn mit sich herumtrug, war er zu leise, um ihr Befehle geben zu können. Das war fast noch besser als die fellverwirbelnden Finger des kleinen Riesen. Sie fühlte ein Schnurren in sich hochsteigen. Ja, genau da! Sie drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und presste ihn stärker gegen die tastenden Fingerzungen des komischen Riesen. Ihre Zweibeinerhälfte kreischte, aber das Brummen des kleinen Riesen überlagerte das nervige Geschrei. Als sie aus mittlerweile fast geschlossenen Lidern das Gesicht des Riesen sah, erkannte ihr Zweibeiner den Riesen. Wenigstens vermutete die Katze, dass dieses »Grey« schon wieder so ein überflüssiger »Name« war. Obwohl es irgendwie passte. Der Riese hatte etwas Graues an sich. Bestimmt kam er einer Katze nicht mit irgendwelchem Blödsinn wie »Farben«, »Namen«, »Grausam« und »Ekelhaft«. Eigentlich wirkte der Graue gar nicht wie ein richtiger Zweibeiner. Vielleicht war er nur in dieser plumpen Trampelgestalt gefangen wie auch sie selbst die meiste Zeit über.

Ihre Krallen begannen sich wie von selbst rhythmisch anzuspannen und wieder zu entspannen. Sie zupften an dem seltsam glatten Fell, das die Riesen nur selten ablegten. Es war großartig. Sie schnurrte inzwischen so laut, dass es in ihrem ganzen Revier zu hören sein musste. Die Dürre sah neidisch von ihr weg und bedachte sie mit Missachtung. Ohhh, wie der Riese durch das Fell unter ihrem Kinn strich. Sie legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken. Ah, das tat gut. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass die Zweibeiner so etwas konnten. Ihre dumme andere Hälfte hatte das nie erwähnt. Typisch! Zweibeiner konnten einfach nicht zwischen Wichtigem und Unwichtigem unterscheiden. Wenigstens war ihre innere Stimme jetzt endlich ruhig und ließ der Katze ihr Vergnügen. Sie kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen und versank in wohliger Trance.

Irgendwann später wurde sie wieder auf den Boden gesetzt. Die flache Zunge einer Riesenhand strich noch einmal von Kopf bis Steiß über sie hinweg und verursachte ein belebendes Kribbeln, das ihr Rückgrat entlang strömte und ihren Schwanz in die Höhe fahren ließ. Sie gab einem Finger des Grauen einen Spielbiss und ging dann ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich niedersetzte und sich zu putzen begann. Das war wirklich außergewöhnlich gewesen. Der Graue brummte wieder etwas. Sie achtete gar nicht darauf. Ihr Zweibeiner meinte, irgendetwas von »Eulerei« gehört zu haben. Aber dort oben war es langweilig. Es gab da zwar Flügelfederbeute, die war aber viel zu groß zum Jagen. Leider wurde ihre innere Stimme wieder lauter. Und als der Graue den Korridor verließ, wurde sie schrill und unüberhörbar. Wenn die Katze keine Katze gewesen wäre, hätte sie geseufzt, als die Verwandlung begann.

Professor McGonagall war schwindelig und sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen, als sie ihre Animagusform ablegte. Ihr stand kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn, und sie musste sich zwingen, ruhig zu atmen. Die Rückverwandlung hatte sie viel mehr Kraft als üblich gekostet. Und jetzt stand sie noch dazu in völliger Dunkelheit, wo vor Sekunden alles hell und klar sichtbar gewesen war. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer Schwäche, dass sie sich einen Moment konzentrieren musste, bevor sie ein Lumos herbeizaubern konnte. In seinem Schein sah sie Mrs. Norris, die sie mit einem teils spöttischen, teils mitleidigen Blick aus aufleuchtenden Augen musterte. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Auf jeden Fall drehte ihr Mrs. Norris dann den Rücken zu und zog ab, als wolle sie ihr Zeit geben, sich wieder zu sammeln und ihre Schwäche zu überwinden.

Die Situation war tatsächlich peinlich und entwürdigend. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Das war ihr seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert. Und so vollkommen und durchgehend nicht mehr, seit ihren ersten Verwandlungen in die Katze. Selbstverständlich bestand die Gefahr immer, wenn man nicht äußerste geistige Disziplin bewahrte. Zumindest kurzzeitig konnte selbst ein erfahrener Animagus im tierhaften Teil seines Alter Ego untergehen. Aber in dieser Intensität war es eine neue Erfahrung gewesen. Und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass Mr. Grey der Auslöser gewesen war. Er hatte auf ihre Katzensinne einen ganz anderen Eindruck gemacht, als auf die viel beschränkteren Wahrnehmungsmöglichkeiten ihrer menschlichen Gestalt. Allerdings inwiefern anders, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, geschweige denn in Worte fassen.

Am besten begab sie sich in ihre Räume und ließ sich von den Hauselfen einen Imbiss bringen. So wie sie sich fühlte, war ihr Blutzuckerspiegel bestimmt im Keller. Sie fühlte sich nicht einmal in der Lage, dem Jungen zur Eulerei zu folgen und ihn zu stellen. Und das hätte sie natürlich trotz der Peinlichkeit getan, wenn sie sich nur etwas wohler gefühlt hätte. Zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden. Mit einiger Anstrengung riss sie sich zusammen und macht sich auf den Weg. Der Gedanke an ein baldiges, von den Hauselfen serviertes Nachtmahl und ihr Bett hielt sie aufrecht.

* * *

Simon saß allein in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen lagen schon in ihren Betten. Während er auf das Erscheinen der Grauen Lady wartete, las er in einem Buch über magische Artefakte. Seit er den Wälzer über die Handwerkskunst der Kobolde studiert hatte, faszinierte ihn das Thema. Er fragte sich, warum nichts davon in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde. Zwar behaupteten die Autoren der meisten Bücher, die er darüber gelesen hatte, dass man ein gewisses angeborenes Talent bräuchte, um richtig mit magischen Artefakten umgehen zu können oder gar neue zu erschaffen, aber das störte bei den anderen Fächern anscheinend niemanden. Das Gleiche wurde nämlich von Hellseherei, Zaubertrankbrauen, Verwandlung und Runenmagie gesagt.

Er dagegen nahm an, dass da eher eine sich selbst erfüllende Prophezeiung im Spiel war. Und der kleine Trick, mit dem er den vorlauten Türklopfer überwunden hatte, schien diese Theorie zu bestätigen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit seinem Rätsel wie üblich auf irgendeinen schwammigen Unsinn hinausgewollt. Ideen, Abstrakta, Gefühle oder – am wahrscheinlichsten, zog man die pseudophilosophische Tendenz seiner Rätsel in Betracht – Liebe. Wenn die Verfasser der Bücher recht gehabt hätten, wäre ein sehr spezielles Talent nötig gewesen, um den Türklopfer zu überwinden. Das jedoch besaßen angeblich nur Angehörige bestimmter magischer Rassen, oder es wurde in manchen Zaubererfamilien vererbt und war in dieser Form mit unangenehmen Nebeneffekten verbunden. Einige Autoren sprachen in diesem Zusammenhang eher von einem Fluch als einem Talent. Flitwick, der mit Kobolden verwandt war, hätte es sicherlich mit Leichtigkeit gekonnt. Seinen eigenen Erfolg sah Simon aber als Bestätigung für seine Theorie, dass der Glaube an das Gelingen bereits der halbe Zauber war. Schließlich stammte er weder von magischen Geschöpfen ab noch gab es in seiner Familie irgendwelche Magie. Und die Sache mit dem Glauben schien auch bei anderen magischen Disziplinen hilfreich. Seit er sich mit festem Vertrauen auf seinen Erfolg und konsequenter Visualisierung desselben an die Aufgaben in Verwandlung machte, waren seine Schwierigkeiten in diesem Fach wie weggeblasen. Nun gut, das war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber auf jeden Fall wurden seine Bemühungen sehr viel öfter mit Ergebnissen belohnt als vorher.

Aber der Gedanke an Verwandlung war ihm unangenehm. Ganz besonders seit letzter Woche. Der Vorfall mit Professor McGonagall war an Peinlichkeit kaum zu überbieten, und er hatte einige Erfahrung mit peinlichen Vorfällen. Als er am nächsten Morgen gefragt hatte, wem die Katze mit der Brillenzeichnung um die Augen gehöre, da er sie zum ersten Mal habe durchs Schloss streunen sehen, hatte einer der Zweitklässler ihm verraten, dass es sich dabei um die Animagusform McGonagalls handelte. Seither fühlte er sich in Verwandlung sehr unbehaglich und unwohl, vor allem, wenn McGonagall ihm eine Frage stellte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war unmöglich, dass sie ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Zwar war es für sie dunkel gewesen, da er wieder einmal sein Diebeslicht benutzt hatte, aber sie war schließlich mit Katzenaugen ausgestattet gewesen. Er hätte Mrs. Norris' Warnung beachten sollen. Sie hatte deutlich angezeigt, dass sich jemand näherte. Aber er hatte nur eine Katze gesehen und gedacht, Mrs. Norris würde nur einen Artgenossen mit der gebotenen Vorsicht begrüßen. In gewisser Weise war er wütend auf Professor McGonagall. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass die Professoren es für angebracht hielten, in Tiergestalt durch das Schloss zu patrouillieren? Und warum hatte sie sich nicht einfach zurückverwandelt, als sie ihn gesehen hatte? Das wäre vielleicht auch peinlich gewesen, besonders während er sie in den Armen hielt, aber immer noch besser als die jetzige, höchst unangenehme Unsicherheit. Schließlich mussten sie beide davon ausgehen, dass der jeweils andere wusste, dass sie Bescheid wussten, was in dieser Nacht vorgefallen war. Aber er tat sein Bestes, die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, und im Verdrängen war er ja wirklich gut, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Aber während des Unterrichts stellte es trotzdem immer noch eine Ablenk…

Verdammt! Ein Blick auf die Kaminuhr bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Während er hier unnütz gegrübelt hatte, war Mitternacht vorbeigezogen. Er hatte die Graue Lady verpasst. Er stürzte zu dem Fenster, vor dem sein Teleskop wartete. Vielleicht konnte er zumindest feststellen, in welche Richtung sie verschwunden war. Die Vertrauensschülerin hatte zwar bestätigt, dass der Geist immer um Mitternacht im Turm auftauchte, wohin er aber danach verschwand, wusste niemand. Auf Fragen schien die Graue Lady grundsätzlich nicht zu antworten, jedenfalls hatte sie das die vergangenen zwei Male so gehalten. Und tagsüber war sie meist unauffindbar. Nicht einmal Luna, die mittlerweile jeden Geist im Schloss zu kennen schien, hatte mit ihr schon gesprochen.

Mit unbewaffnetem Auge war draußen nichts zu erkennen. Er sprach einen Lichtverstärkungszauber, den sie bei Professor Sinistra gelernt hatten, über das Teleskop und blickte hindurch. Zuerst suchte er das Gebiet um das Seeufer ab, da er meinte, dass sie gestern in diese generelle Richtung verschwunden sei. Als er sie nicht ausfindig machen konnte, richtete er das Teleskop auf das Schlossgelände. Er entdeckte jedoch keine Spur von ihr. Mit dem Lichtverstärkungszauber hätte ihre fahle Gestalt heller als der halbvolle Mond leuchten müssen, der gerade hinter den Bergen versunken war. Entweder war sie wieder im Innern des Schlosses verschwunden oder hielt sich außerhalb seines Sichtbereichs auf. Nach ein paar Minuten geduldigen Suchens entdeckte er doch noch eine Bewegung. Aber die Gestalt war nicht die Graue Lady. Sie war viel zu dunkel und lief offenbar, statt zu schweben. Und sie war nicht allein. Eine zweite Gestalt war zu der ersten getreten. Sie schienen aus dem Ostflügel gekommen zu sein. Sicher konnte er sich nicht sein, da dessen Rückseite nicht einsehbar war. Sie hielten auf die Gewächshäuser zu. Er versuchte, ein genaueres Bild der beiden Gestalten zu bekommen. Es gelang ihm aber erst, als sie bei den Gewächshäusern haltmachten. Wenn der Lichtverstärkungszauber nicht beinahe monochromatische Bilder erzeugen würde, hätte er sie sofort erkannt. Wer konnte es auch anderes sein als die Zwillinge?

Die letzten Wochen hatten sie ihn kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Bei jeder Mahlzeit im Großen Saal schienen sie ihn mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Und in der Bibliothek waren sie, oder zumindest einer von ihnen, auch oft aufgetaucht. Er hatte die Bücher der von ihnen meistbesuchten Abteilung mit einem kleinen Zauber »befragt«, und sie interessierten sich offenbar für Schlaf- und Betäubungstränke, wenn man nach den Werken ging, die sie am häufigsten konsultierten. Er fragte sich, was er ihnen getan hatte, dass sie ihm dauernd misstrauische und manchmal sogar offen feindselige Blicke zuwarfen.

Seit dem Beinahezusammenstoss mit – vermutlich – Fred Weasley vor _Flourish & Blotts_, wurde er die beiden einfach nicht mehr los. Er hatte inzwischen Luna zur Rede gestellt, warum sie ihm damals in der Winkelgasse geraten hatte, die Buchhandlung zuletzt aufzusuchen. Sie hatte behauptet, es sei eine spontane Eingebung gewesen, absurderweise auch »weibliche Intuition, von der ihr Jungs natürlich keine Ahnung habt« erwähnt und die unverständliche Bemerkung angeschlossen, er solle sich in Zukunft bloß nicht auf sie verlassen. Sie könne ihm jetzt nicht mehr weiterhelfen, und er wäre auf sich allein gestellt. Wieder ein Zeichen für die geistige Verwirrung, in die Luna sporadisch versank. Wann war er bitteschön nicht auf sich allein gestellt gewesen?

Die Weasleys hielten sich nur kurz bei den Gewächshäusern auf. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg in die Richtung des Waldrands fort. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie dem Verbotenen Wald einen Besuch abstatten. Das Ignorieren von Schulregeln war wohl eine charakteristische Gryffindorunsitte. Sie machte nicht einmal vor der Hauslehrerin halt, wenn die Gerüchte stimmten. Angeblich hatte McGonagall einen Erstklässler zum Sucher ihrer Quidditchmannschaft ernannt. Anthony hatte sich – sehr untypisch für ihn – beinahe in einen Anfall hineingesteigert, als er davon gehört hatte. Als sich herausstellte, dass der Erstklässler Harry Potter war und auch noch einen nagelneuen Nimbus 2000 sein Eigen nennen durfte, während er mit einem alten Schulbesen vorliebnehmen musste, hatte Anthony vor Wut geschäumt. Nur seine Erregung konnte seine lautstarken Klagen über Nepotismus und Vetternwirtschaft erklären. Es war wieder einmal Simons Aufgabe gewesen, ihn über seinen Irrtum aufzuklären. Da McGonagall mit Harry Potter nicht verwandt war, gab es keinen Grund Begriffe wie Nepotismus und Vetternwirtschaft zu gebrauchen. Es handelte sich vielmehr um einen klaren Fall von ungerechtfertigter Begünstigung aufgrund einer Prominentenstellung beziehungsweise Quasi-Heldenstatus. Der Paradefall eines sogenannten Promi-Bonus. Anthony hatte überaus emotional auf diese Korrektur reagiert. Die von ihm und Zacharias gestartete Aktion »Rennbesen für alle!« war dann jedoch von Madam Hooch mit der Drohung, sie von den montäglichen Besenrennen auszuschließen, vorläufig ausgebremst worden.

Simon hatte Mühe, die Zwillinge im Auge zu behalten. Sie verwendeten keinen Lichtzauber, zumindest keinen, der für andere sichtbar war, und sie rannten beinahe. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie den Verbotenen Wald erreicht und waren in ihm verschwunden.

Simon konnte sich nicht logisch erklären, warum er tat, was er dann tat. Zumindest fand er auch im Nachhinein keinen _vernünftigen_ Grund dafür, wenn er auch andere erahnen mochte. Er war jedenfalls kein begeisterter Naturfreund, schon gar nicht bei Nacht. Außerdem verstieß es gegen die Schulregeln, obwohl das nicht wirklich dagegen sprach. Fast alles verstieß gegen die eine oder andere Schulregel, und selbst die Lehrer scheuten sich ja nicht, die Regeln bei Gelegenheit zu übertreten. Und vielleicht war es auch nur ein dummer Impuls, etwas über die Zwillinge herauszufinden, das ihre – oder seine – Paranoia rechtfertigte. Oder ganz einfach Neugier, was die beiden im Wald treiben mochten. Aber diese Gründe – und noch ein paar andere, vermutlich zutreffendere – waren höchst unvernünftig, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

Nichtsdestotrotz trat er wenige Minuten später aus einer Seitentür des Westflügels. Auch ohne die Hilfe von Mrs. Norris hatte er ein Zusammentreffen mit Mr. Filch oder einem Lehrer vermeiden können. Nur von einem hoch schwebenden Diebeslicht beleuchtet, überquerte er eilig die Rasenfläche vor dem Schloss und schlich geradewegs auf den Waldrand zu. Als er an den Gewächshäusern, den letzten Außenposten der Zivilisation, vorbeikam, wurde die Versuchung, umzukehren, fast übermächtig. Es war wirklich eine absolute Schnapsidee, nach Mitternacht allein den berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillingen in einen Wald zu folgen, in dem es von gefährlichen magischen Geschöpfen nur so wimmeln sollte. Er hielt zwischen den Gewächshäusern an und wartete, dass er wieder zu Vernunft käme. Die sich drohend und düster erhebende Wand des nahen Waldrands tat das ihrige, seine Denkprozesse wieder neu anzuwerfen. Erleichtert über das späte, aber umso willkommenere Wiedereinsetzen seines gesunden Menschenverstands, wollte er sich gerade umdrehen, um den Rückweg anzutreten, als eine Gestalt in den Lichtkreis seines Diebeslichts trat. Er duckte sich hinter die Mauern eines Gewächshauses. Zum Glück konnte der andere das Licht nicht sehen, aber es ermöglichte Simon einen guten Blick auf die Gestalt.

Professor Quirrel ging unbeirrt mitten unter der leuchtenden Kugel durch. Er wirkte etwas ramponiert. Seine Robe hatte dunkle Flecken und sein Turban war schlampig um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Für einen Moment glaubte Simon, dass der Professor vielleicht schlafwandelte. Aber dann sah er dessen Augen. Sie waren … – manisch, wahnsinnig, umnachtet und dergleichen Adjektive mehr schienen noch untertrieben. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verzerrt und starr. Aber er ging zielstrebig auf das Schloss zu. Insgesamt macht er auf Simon den Eindruck eines Menschen, der am besten in einem Raum mit weichen Wänden und einer Jacke mit auf dem Rücken verschnürbaren Ärmel aufgehoben war. In einem verschlossenen Raum, in einem Gebäude mit dicken Mauern, auf einem streng bewachten Gelände, wenn möglich auf einer einsamen, weit vom Festland entfernten Insel. Glücklicherweise bemerkte der Professor ihn nicht und entfernte sich mit ungewöhnlich schwungvollen Schritten aus dem Bereich des Diebeslichts.

Jetzt war guter Rat unbezahlbar. Vor ihm der Verbotene Wald, hinter ihm ein verrückter Professor. Hoffentlich waren die Flecken auf seiner Robe kein Blut gewesen. Aber Simon ermahnte sich selbst, nicht herumzuphantasieren. Auch wenn jemand mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines irren Serienmörders durch die Gegend lief, war da noch lange kein – doch, eigentlich war das ein sehr guter Grund, um anzunehmen, dass es sich bei den Flecken um Blut gehandelt haben könnte. Aber jetzt begann er wirklich zu spinnen. Selbst wenn Quirrel den Zwillingen im Wald begegnet wäre, hätte er sie wegen Übertretung der Schulregeln sicherlich nicht gleich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Und selbst dann würde das nicht die Blutflecken erklären, es sei denn, er hätte eine Axt benutzt. Und obwohl er Quirrel inzwischen für extrem inkompetent hielt, konnte sich Simon das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Wozu erst eine Axt herbeizaubern, wenn man sowieso schon einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und genauso gut gleich dem Gegner das Lebenslicht ausblasen konnte? Außerdem wäre das viel sauberer. Irgendetwas an dieser Sache war unlogisch.

Da er Quirrel auf keinen Fall in die Arme laufen wollte, musste er hier eine Weile aushalten. Und wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er auch gleich einen Blick in den Wald hinein werfen. Aus sicherer Entfernung natürlich. Also ging er langsam auf die dunklen Bäume zu, achtete aber darauf, den Wald nicht zu betreten. Sein Diebeslicht ließ die Stämme und Äste tanzende Schatten werfen. Der Wald machte alles andere als einen einladenden Eindruck. Dichtes Unterholz und umgefallene Baumstämme waren ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass er nicht gepflegt wurde – oder jedenfalls nicht zur Holzgewinnung genutzt wurde. Auf dem Waldboden lag bereits eine buntbraune Laubschicht. Die Bäume waren mit Moos und Flechten bedeckt. Die herumliegenden Stämme waren ebenfalls von Moosen überzogen und wurden von zahlreichen Pilzen besiedelt, von denen sich manche in sehr skurrile Formen präsentierten. Aber auch lange Reihen von gewöhnlichen Hutpilzen wuchsen auf dem verrottenden Holz. Und ein kleiner, im Licht bläulich schimmernder Pilzhut erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses intensive blaue Schillern war Kennzeichen eines magischen Pilzes, der in diesen Breitengraden eigentlich nicht vorkommen sollte, wenn er sich an den entsprechenden Abschnitt seines Kräuterkundebuchs richtig erinnerte. Der Indigotäubling, wenn es sich denn um einen handelte, hatte sich ein bisschen zu weit in den Norden verirrt. Die magische Variante des Blautäublings war einigermaßen selten und eine gesuchte Zutat für Gifte und Gegengifte. Er würde nur ein paar Schritte in den Wald gehen müssen. Er zögerte einen Moment, schließlich siegte jedoch seine Neugier. Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht betrat er den Wald und näherte sich dem Baumstamm. Dort angekommen erkannte er, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Es war zu weit nördlich für einen Indigotäubling. Der Pilz hatte zwar die gleiche Hutfarbe, aber der Stiel wies eine deutliche Manschette auf. Trotzdem trennte er ihn mit einem Sectum-Zauber ab, da er so einen Pilz noch nie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht ließ er sich mit Hilfe des Kräuterkundebuchs bestimmen.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn erstarren. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Zwischen den Bäumen war ein fahles Leuchten zu erkennen. Zuerst glaubte er, dass es sich um einen Geist handelte, vielleicht sogar um die Graue Lady. Aber der helle Schimmer war bläulich wie weißer Stoff unter Schwarzlicht. Und er näherte sich schnell. Er konnte nur ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, bevor das Einhorn bei ihm war. Aus vollem Galopp hielt es zwei Meter vor ihm an. So schön das Tier auch auf manche wirken mochte, Simon fand sein gewundenes Horn vor allem spitz und gefährlich. Und Pferde waren sowieso alle viel zu groß, um harmlos zu sein. Er versuchte, sich langsam weiter zurückzuziehen, möglichst ohne das Einhorn zu provozieren. Seine Augen blieben stets auf das Horn des Tiers geheftet. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Er hätte den Wald niemals betreten sollen. Das Einhorn stapfte noch ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und sog hörbar die Luft durch die Nüstern ein, als wolle es seinen Geruch erschnuppern. Er hielt wieder inne und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, wobei er bezweifelte, dass das Tier diese Geste verstehen würde. Was dann geschah, empfand Simon als Antiklimax. Das Einhorn drehte sich unvermittelt um und trottete ein paar Schritte davon, bevor es wieder in Trab verfiel und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Simon atmete erleichtert auf, war jedoch auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Wenn man die Sache genau betrachtete, hätte das Einhorn eigentlich völlig harmlos und zahm sein müssen. Jedenfalls hätte es sich nicht uninteressiert von ihm abwenden sollen. Aber wahrscheinlich waren die entsprechenden Vorstellungen über Einhörner auch wieder nur ein Mythos. Hauptsache, es war glimpflich ausgegangen. Und jetzt sollte er wirklich sofort aus diesem Wald verschwinden. Er drehte sich um und stand einem Riesen gegenüber.

»Sehr seltsam«, sagte die hoch über ihm aufragende Gestalt mit überraschend weicher Stimme.

Simon wich schon wieder zurück. Inzwischen hatte er Übung. Aber die Sache wurde lächerlich. Das, was er für einen Riesen gehalten hatte, war schon wieder ein Pferd. Eine Art Pferd jedenfalls. Ein menschlicher Oberkörper wuchs aus dem Körper eines gewaltigen Rappen. Der Pferdeteil allein war schon so groß, dass Simon unter ihm hätte hindurch laufen können, ohne sich allzu sehr bücken zu müssen. Und der menschliche Oberkörper schien ebenfalls Übergröße zu haben. Seine Haut war genauso schwarz wie das Pferdefell des Unterbaus. Hinter ihm sah man aus einem Köcher Pfeilschäfte ragen. Ein Stab, den der Zentaur ebenfalls auf dem Rücken trug, war wahrscheinlich der entspannte Bogen, der diese Pfeile verschießen würde.

»Wirklich seltsam«, sagte der Pferdemensch wieder und sah zum Himmel. »Und kein Planet am Firmament, der uns leiten könnte.« Der Zentaur drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte scheinbar in den Wald. »Doch Saiph ist gerade über den Horizont gestiegen. Orion steht nun in all seiner Macht am Himmel und kündet von der Jagd.« Der Zentaur wies mit einem Arm in den Wald. »Und neben ihm kämpft sich das Einhorn empor, doch die Zwillinge Castor und Pollux thronen schon lange über ihm.« Nachdenklich sah er wieder zum Himmel.

Simon war vom Gedanken mit einem unberechenbaren Zentauren allein im Wald zu stehen alles andere als angetan. Aber seine Optionen waren mager. Weglaufen war dumm. Der Zentaur würde ihn unproblematisch einholen, immerhin hatte er zwei Beine mehr. Mit dem Zauberstab herumfuchteln schien auch nicht sinnvoll. Wer wusste, ob sich der Zentaur davon beeindrucken lassen würde. Schließlich bräuchte er nur einmal kräftig mit seinen Hufen zuzutreten und von Simon würde außer einem Haufen blutigen Matsches nicht mehr viel übrig sein. Vielleicht konnte man vernünftig mit ihm reden, auch wenn die Bemerkung über die Planeten und Sternbilder auf das Gegenteil hindeutete.

»Ähm«, setzte Simon an und der Zentaur wandte seinen Blick von den Sternen ab und ihm zu. »Hallo. Äh, chaire Hoi-Kentauros, meine ich.« Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich an die angemessene Begrüßungsformel aus seinem Schulbuch. Das er leider nur sehr oberflächlich gelesen hatte, da sie erst in zwei Jahren Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben würden. »Mein Name ist Simon Grey«, sagte er noch, weil er gehört hatte, dass persönliche Informationen über ihr Opfer es potentiellen Gewalttätern erschweren würden, ihre Taten auszuführen. Bisher hatte er das für vollkommenen Blödsinn gehalten, aber im Moment war er bereit an beinahe alles zu glauben und sich an Strohhalme zu klammern.

»So … nun, die Menschen nennen mich Thalistos. Du bist im Wald, Simon Grey.« Simon fand diese Feststellung des Offensichtlichen überflüssig. Aber der Zentaur schien zu meinen, damit wäre alles gesagt und schwieg wieder.

»Äh«, begann Simon wieder und schalt sich selbst für sein Herumstottern, »Sicher fragen Sie sich, was ich hier zu suchen habe?«

Der Zentaur stampfte auf ihn zu. Im Gegensatz zu den Schritten des Einhorns, die man kaum gehört hatte, so leichtfüßig waren sie gewesen, erbebte nun der weiche Waldboden unter Simons Füßen. Leider konnte er nicht weiter zurückweichen, ohne über den Baumstamm zu klettern, also blieb er so ruhig wie möglich stehen.

»Nein«, sagte Thalistos mit seiner sanften Stimme. »Aber Urante vielleicht.«

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich der Zentaur zu Simon herunter und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Simon wollte schreien, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.

»Keine Sorge«, erklang die Stimme des Zentauren wieder. Aus der Nähe hörte sie sich viel weniger sanft an. »Dir geschieht nichts, bis wir bei Urante sind.«

Simon fand diese Aussicht nicht beruhigend und versuchte, sich aus den Armen des Zentauren zu winden. Aber er stellte seine Versuche schnell wieder ein, als klar wurde, dass er keine Chance hatte. Und da der Zentaur in den Wald zu galoppieren begann, würde er selbst im Erfolgsfall lediglich erreichen, dass er aus über zwei Metern Höhe auf den Boden prallte und sich wahrscheinlich das Genick brach. Er klammert sich bei diesem Gedanken sogar fester an die Arme des Zentauren, der ihn wie ein kleines Kind vor sich hertrug. Das Schütteln und Holpern war trotzdem grauenhaft und die vorbeihuschenden Bäume lieferten keinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin ihn der Zentaur verschleppte. Immer wieder kam es zu schmerzhaft plötzlichen Richtungsänderungen und Sprüngen, bei denen das nachfolgende Aufsetzen das Schlimmste war. Das musste wohl so sein, wenn man durch einen Wald galoppierte, aber Simon sah schon den Zweck des Galoppierens nicht ein. Aber nach nur wenigen Minuten, zumindest kam es ihm so vor, erreichten sie ihr unbekanntes Ziel. Der Zentaur wurde langsamer und trabte auf eine Lichtung, wo er ihn wortlos absetzte. Bevor Simon irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sich der Zentaur umgedreht und war wieder im Wald verschwunden. Simon blieb allein zurück.

Misstrauisch sah er sich auf der Lichtung um, aber niemand war zu sehen. Sein Diebeslicht beleuchtete einen steinernen Quelltopf, dem ein Rinnsal entsprang, das den Namen Bach nicht verdiente. Die Lichtung war von Birken und Sträuchern umstanden und mit hohen Gräsern bewachsen. Ein paar vereinzelte Farnwedel säumten mehrere bemooste Felsbrocken in der Mitte. Die ganze Anlage erinnerte ihn an eine Art japanischen Ziergarten. Von »Urante«, was auch immer das sein sollte, war nichts zu sehen. Und Simon war darüber nicht unglücklich. Aber er war völlig orientierungslos und mutterseelenallein im Wald. Er dachte nach. Das Rinnsal schien ihm die besten Erfolgsaussichten zu bieten. Vielleicht endete es im großen See. Wenn er ihm bis zu seinem Ende folgte, würde er zumindest ungefähr wissen, wo er sich befand. Weiter hier herumzustehen, hatte jedenfalls wenig Sinn. Er machte sich also daran, dem gluckernden Wasserlauf zu folgen, wohin er ihn auch führen mochte. Als die nächsten Waldbewohner, denen er begegnete, schon wieder pferdeartig waren, erreichte das Maß seiner Angepisstheit ein lokales Maximum.

* * *

Fred und George warteten hinter einen Baum geduckt schon eine halbe Stunde darauf, dass die Thestrale ihr unheimliches Mahl endlich beendeten. Natürlich konnten sie die Thestrale nicht sehen, aber das Stampfen ihrer Hufe und das Schnappen ihrer Zähne waren gut zu hören, wenn es nicht vom Knacken und Splittern von Knochen übertönt wurde. Und die Bissen, die aus dem blutigen Einhornkadaver ins Nichts verschwanden, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Bestimmt war es ein Festmahl für die Thestrale. Sie hofften nur, dass diese wenigstens Schweif- und Mähnenhaare und das Horn verschmähen würden. Aber George hatte zu Recht bemerkt, dass sie ihnen ihr Fressen lieber gönnen sollten. Ohne den Lärm, den die Thestrale verursachten, hätten sie das tote Einhorn nie gefunden. Und außerdem wäre es wohl höchst unklug gewesen, einer Schar unsichtbarer Tiere mit messerscharfen Gebissen, die sich in einen Blut- und Fressrausch hineingesteigert hatten, ins Gehege zu kommen. Fred hatte vorgeschlagen, eine ihrer Spezial-Stinkbomben zum Einsatz zu bringen, aber George hatte sich mit dem Argument durchgesetzt, dass sie ja genug Zeit hätten, um das Ende des Gelages abzuwarten, wenn man die Geschwindigkeit bedachte, mit der sich der Kadaver verflüchtigte. Außerdem war die Herstellung der Stinkbomben zu aufwendig, um sie unnötig zu verschwenden.

George lugte kurz hinter dem Baum hervor, um sich vom Fortschritt des Schlachtfestes zu überzeugen. Der weiße Kadaver war schon halb verzehrt. Die verbliebenen Teile waren mit einer hellen, glänzenden Flüssigkeit überzogen, die auch den Boden bedeckte und sich in den tiefen Hufabdrücken der Thestrale sammelte. Er war froh, dass der Nachtsichttrank ihn keine Farben sehen ließ. Leider war sein Vorstellungsvermögen aber sehr gut ausgeprägt, so dass er sich die blutige Szenerie in seiner Phantasie in allen Rottönen ausmalen konnte – sogar röter, als sie in Wirklichkeit war, schließlich war Einhornblut silbern. Außerdem war das Schwarz-Weiß-Bild in seinen Grauabstufungen viel zu scharf und klar. Im Augenblick jedenfalls hätte er auf ein so deutliches Bild verzichten können. Und die Bewegungen des toten Einhorns, wenn die Thestrale an ihm zerrten und wieder einen Fleischbrocken aus ihm herausrissen, wirkten wie die letzten hilflosen Zuckungen des halbverspeisten Körpers.

Er wollte seinen Blick gerade wieder abwenden, als Fred ihn anstieß.

»Da!«, zischte sein Bruder ihm zu und deutete mit dem Zauberstab in den Wald jenseits des Kadavers. »Da kommt jemand!«

Zuerst konnte George nicht erkennen, was Fred gemeint hatte. Dann aber sah er, dass sich von der anderen Seite her zwischen den Bäumen eine Gestalt dem Gelage der Thestrale näherte. Vielleicht half die Klarheit seiner farblosen Sicht das farblose Gesicht zu erkennen, auf jeden Fall wusste er sofort, um wen es sich bei dem Störenfried handelte, als er ihn kurz zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen sah. Dieser nervige Erstklässler war auf dem besten Weg sich zu einer echten Landplage zu entwickeln. Ihm entschlüpfte ein nicht allzu leiser Fluch. Er ging aber im Hufgestampfe und den Fressgeräuschen der Thestrale unter.

Der Schleicher machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, als er den Kadaver halb umrundete und sich dem angeknabberten Schädel des Einhorns näherte. Er murmelte etwas – für George kaum zu hören – vor sich hin. Er verstand nur »Mistviecher!« und »Scheiß Pferde!«. Trotzdem steuerte der andere weiter auf dem Schädel des Einhorns zu. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig. George fragte sich, ob der Schleicher zu blöd war, um zu erkennen, dass hier immer noch Thestrale fraßen. Er konnte das Gezerre und Beißen nicht übersehen und das Reißen und das Stampfen der Hufe doch nicht überhören. Bis ihm die Idee kam, dass Grey vielleicht darauf gar nicht angewiesen war. Vielleicht _sah_ er die Thestrale. Und die Hauptmahlzeit schien momentan – soweit George das erahnen konnte – an Hinterleib und Bauch des Einhorns stattzufinden. Das Verhalten des anderen deutete darauf hin, dass er glaubte, genau zu wissen, was er tat. Er hielt geduckt am Schädel an, sah aufmerksam ins Leere, wo vermutlich die Thestrale zugange waren, und trennte mit einem kaum hörbaren Schneidezauber das Horn ab.

»Das Arschloch klaut unser Horn!« Fred hielt es anscheinend nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf und stürmte auf den Eindringling zu. George fluchte laut. Fred war einfach zu unbeherrscht. Sich mitten in das Getümmel zu stürzen, war so typisch für ihn. Sie hätten dem Schleicher das Horn genauso gut auf dem Rückweg abjagen können. George griff zu einer Stinkbombe und schleuderte sie auf den Kadaver, aber Fred war offenbar bereits einem Thestral ins Gehege geraten. George sah ihn nur noch rückwärts durch die Luft fliegen und mit lautem Krachen auf dem Waldboden landen. Er blieb reglos liegen. George wollte zu ihm laufen, aber kam einem der davonstürzenden Thestrale in die Quere und wurde umgerempelt. Zum Glück waren die Thestrale für ihn noch immer unsichtbar, wofür George im Augenblick extrem dankbar war. Als er sich wieder aufgerafft hatte, trafen ihn die Ausdünstungen der Stinkbombe mit voller Wucht. Wenn er nicht so besorgt um Fred gewesen wäre, hätte er sich an Ort und Stelle übergeben. So aber bemühte er sich, durch den Mund zu atmen und mit tränenden Augen und triefender Nase Fred zu finden. Als er bei ihm ankam, war der Schleicher schon da. Er hatte Freds Robe geöffnet und horchte an seiner Brust. George kniete sich hilflos neben Fred. Als der andere seinen Kopf wieder hob, und ihm sagte, dass Fred noch lebe, sah George die Hufabdrücke auf dem gequetschten Brustkorb seines Bruders. Fred begann sich schon wieder zu rühren und stöhnte schwach.

»Verstehst du was von Erster Hilfe?«, fragte ihn Grey. George konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Bei einer solchen Verletzung wusste er auch nicht weiter.

»Dann versuch, ihn wach zu halten. Bei der Platzwunde hat er bestimmt 'ne schwere Gehirnerschütterung.« Erst jetzt sah George die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die sich unter Freds Kopf ausbreitete. »Und beweg ihn lieber nicht.« Der Junge verschwand, aber George achtete kaum darauf. Fred machte die Augen auf.

»Fred! Bleib liegen!« Georges Augen tränten, und nicht nur von der Stinkbombe. »Nicht bewegen!«

»Was … ahhh …« Fred brach mit einem Stöhnen ab und ließ die Hand wieder sinken, die er an seine Brust hatte heben wollen.

»Ein Thestral hat dich erwischt«, sagte George zu ihm, was seinen Bruder nur zu einem weiteren Stöhnen veranlasste.

»Vollkommen idiotisch!«, erklang es in seinem Rücken. Grey war wieder da, und obwohl ein Teil von George ihm zustimmen musste, hatte ein anderer Teil große Lust, ihn zu verprügeln. »Jeder weiß doch, dass man sich vom Hinterteil von Pferden besser fernhält.« George hätte am liebsten ausgeholt und dem Jungen eine gescheuert. Aber der hielt das Horn des Einhorns in der Hand, bückte sich und tauchte es in Freds Blut, das neben seinem Kopf eine kleine Lache gebildet hatte, die langsam in den Waldboden sickerte.

»Was für ein Teufelszeug habt ihr da eigentlich benutzt?«, fragte Grey, während er das Blut über das Horn verschmierte. »Schwefelwasserstoff allein ist das nicht. Chlor? Braut ihr in eurer Freizeit Senfgas?« Als ihm der andere das Horn in die Hand drückte, hätte George es beinahe fallen lassen. Als Grey dem immer noch stöhnenden Fred auch noch ein Haar ausriss, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

»Was zum Teufel machst du da?«, fuhr er den anderen an.

»Ein kleines Experiment«, antwortete der Schleicher scheinbar seelenruhig. Aber während er ein Einhornhaar mit Freds Haar verzwirbelte, sah George wie seine Finger zitterten. »Man hat früher so ähnliche Talismane gemacht, die gegen Crucio schützen sollten. Hat nicht funktioniert.« Er wand die beiden Haare um das blutige Horn, das George noch immer in der Hand hielt. »Aber gegen normale Schmerzen …«, er verstrich das klebrige Blut über die Haare, »… war's ziemlich effektiv. Angeblich.« Er nahm George das Horn wieder weg und hockte sich zu Fred, dem er es fest in die Hand drückte. »Das hier ist natürlich nur improvisiert. Aber mit etwas Glück …« Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und schien sich mit geschlossenen Augen sekundenlang zu konzentrieren. »_Indolus!_«, rief er dann, und berührte das Horn, das daraufhin kurz – vermutlich bläulich – aufleuchtete.

Fred hörte auf zu stöhnen. »Oh … besser.« Er wirkte fast überrascht und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. »Viel besser!«

Selbstzufrieden grinsend nickte Grey. »Aber nicht bewegen!«, ermahnte er Fred dann jedoch wieder. »Nur weil du nichts spürst, heißt das nicht, dass deine Rippen heil wären.«

Eben, dachte George. »Und was jetzt?«, fragte er. »Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Hilfe holen. Am besten Madam Pomfrey«, beantwortete er seine Frage gleich selbst.

»Da gibt es nur ein Problem«, sagte Grey darauf. »Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo's zum Schloss geht. Und du wirst deinen Bruder kaum allein lassen wollen.« Damit hatte der Schleicher verdammt recht. »Außerdem wär's zeitsparender, ihn gleich mitzunehmen, oder?«

»Darum möchte ich auch gebeten haben«, meldete sich Fred zu Wort. »Hier stinkt's zum Kotzen. Ich bleib' bestimmt nicht 'ne Stunde lang hier liegen. Und wenn die Thestrale sich an den Gestank gewöhnt haben und wiederkommen? Ich hab' nicht vor als Nachtisch zu enden!« Sein zweifelnder Blick auf Grey machte klar, dass dieser in Freds Augen kein geeigneter Schutz vor Thestralen war.

»Und wie stellst du dir das vor?« Georges Stimme überschlug sich fast. Am liebsten hätte er losgeschrien. Wie sollten sie Fred hier wegschaffen, ohne ihn zu bewegen?

»Ihr seid doch Drittklässler, oder?« George sah nicht ein, was das mit ihrem Problem zu tun hatte. »Ein Petrificus Totalus könnte jetzt hilfreich sein.«

George verstand endlich, worauf Grey hinaus wollte. Fred protestierte natürlich, aber George hatte ihn gelähmt, noch bevor sein Zwillingsbruder wirklich begreifen konnte, wie ihm geschah.

Grey nickte ihm zu und begann, seine Schulrobe auszuziehen. »Und jetzt lass ihn mal ein Stückchen nach oben schweben. Wir sollten zumindest 'nen provisorischen Verband um seinen Kopf machen.«

Als George seinen Bruder einen Meter über den Boden schweben ließ, machte ihm Grey aus seinem T-Shirt einen halbwegs festen Verband um den Kopf. Fred Platzwunde blutete immer noch – oder wieder – und dunkle Flecken erschienen auf dem Stoff.

Da nur George den Weg kannte und vorausgehen musste, übernahm es dann der andere, den bewegungslos erstarrten Fred vor sich herschweben zu lassen. George beschwor ein _Lumos_, da die Wirkung des Nachtsichttranks nachließ und er eine bessere Beleuchtung für angebracht hielt – schon damit Grey Freds erstarrten Körper sicherer durch die Baumstämme und das Unterholz manövrieren konnte. Wobei jener anscheinend bisher keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Lichtverhältnissen gehabt hatte, weshalb auch immer. George war im Moment nicht nach Reden zumute, und so beschränkte sich die Konversation auf Warnungen vor unsicheren Stellen und Mahnungen, ja vorsichtig mit Fred zu sein. Grey mochte ein Schleicher sein, aber er schwieg die meiste Zeit über und schien voll auf die sichere Durchquerung des Waldes konzentriert. Sie erreichten das Schlosstor ohne Zwischenfälle. Der einsame Knarl, der das Pech gehabt hatte, ihren Weg zu kreuzen, mochte das anders sehen, aber auch er trug keine bleibenden Schäden davon.

* * *

Filius zog die Robe, die er sich vorhin nur schnell über sein Nachthemd geworfen hatte, wieder aus und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne. Er hasste es, aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Und es sah Minerva auch gar nicht ähnlich, den Hauslehrer eines Schülers hinsichtlich dessen Bestrafung zu konsultieren. Nicht einmal unter den zugegebenermaßen ungewöhnlichen Umständen dieses Falls. Sie hatte beinahe einen gehemmten Eindruck gemacht. Natürlich hatte sie dem Jungen auch fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Aber das war eine Selbstverständlichkeit, da sie ihrem eigenen Haus das Doppelte in Rechnung hatte stellen müssen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren eine ständige Belastung für das Punktekonto der Gryffindors, weil fast alle Strafen gleich zweifach anfielen. Als sein Ravenclaw sich auch noch über die Ungerechtigkeit der Strafe beschwert hatte, hatte der schlafende Vulkan Minerva kurz vor der Explosion gestanden. Aber als er dann für eine Reduzierung der Strafe der Zwillinge plädiert hatte oder wahlweise einer Anhebung seiner eigenen, war sie vor Verblüffung sprachlos gewesen. Und seine Argumente waren durchaus originell gewesen. Zuerst hatte er in Zweifel gezogen, dass die Zwillinge individuelle Strafen verdienten, da ihre Individualität genetisch gesehen zumindest zweifelhaft sei. Dann gleich zugegeben, dass dieses Argument auf recht tönernen Füßen stehe, aber bei der Bestrafung auch zu berücksichtigen sei, dass der hausspezifische Anteil an dem Regelverstoß gleich groß und ein gleichwertiger Abzug von Hauspunkten deshalb angebracht sei. Schon allein um den Verdacht auszuräumen, dass die Bestrafung mit Hilfe von Hauspunkten nur der moralischen Erpressung der Schüler diene und sich die Lehrer, um ihr pädagogisches Versagen zu vertuschen, auf den sozialen Druck der Mitschüler verließen. Filius hatte angesichts der rechtschaffen entrüsteten Minerva nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln verbergen können. Aber als Grey dann auch noch »Die Sippenhaft ist abgeschafft!« im Brustton der Überzeugung verkündet hatte, war Filius Minerva zuvorgekommen und hatte seinem eigenen Haus noch mal fünfzig Punkte abgezogen.

Filius gähnte und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Bett. Wie der Rest der Einrichtung in seinen Privaträumen war es auf seine Größe geschrumpft. Er bekam hier drinnen kaum Besuch. Ein normalgroßer Mensch hätte schon Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt durch die Tür zu passen. Diese Räume waren seine ganz persönliche »Puppenstube«, wie er sie manchmal ironisch nannte. Alles war auf seine Größe abgestimmt. Sein Bett, die Tische und Stühle, die Einrichtung des Badezimmers, selbst die Bücherregale an den Wänden, auch wenn es mit einigem Aufwand verbunden war, magische Bücher schrumpfen zu lassen. Nur hier war er kein zwergenhafter Gnom. Hier drinnen waren die anderen unbeholfene, tollpatschige Riesen. Er wünschte sich wirklich, er könnte sich wieder hinlegen und einfach weiterschlafen. Aber der Rest der Geschichte war zu beunruhigend. Er musste erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken.

Zum einen war da das Horn. Poppy hatte es ihm gezeigt, nachdem sie den verletzten Weasley versorgt hatte. Sie war zuerst sehr wütend gewesen, dass man ihren Patienten überhaupt bewegt hatte, konnte aber dann keine ernsthaften Fehler in der Vorgehensweise der Jungen finden. Nun, kein Wunder, dachte Filius zufrieden. Immerhin war ein Ravenclaw mit von der Partie gewesen. Nur der Kopfverband war ihr zu fest gewesen. Sie hatte den dem verletzten Jungen erst einige Tränke eingeflößt, bevor sie ihm das Horn abnahm und es verschwinden ließ. Filius wusste nicht, ob Minerva es auch gesehen hatte, und wenn, ob sie erkannt hatte, worum es sich dabei handelte. Poppy würde den Mund halten. Als Heilerin hatte sie natürlich eine gewisse Sonderstellung. Aber der Einsatz von Blutmagie war nun einmal allen, mit Ausnahme von ausgebildeten Heilern mit Sonderlizenz, strengstens verboten. Und wenn er wetten müsste, wer diese Magie eingesetzt hatte, einer der Gryffindors, mit ihrer Phobie vor allem, was auch nur entfernt nach Schwarzer Magie roch oder ein Ravenclaw, aus dem Haus, dem nicht ohne Grund eine gewisse Amoral und lasche bis widerwillige Gesetzestreue nachgesagt wurde … Auf jeden Fall würde er mit Mr. Grey ein sehr ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen führen müssen. Aber es war auch eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, ein Indolus-Amulett zu improvisieren. Sie waren schon seit einiger Zeit verboten, nicht nur wegen ihrer Herstellung mit Hilfe von Blutmagie, sondern auch wegen ihrer geringen Nützlichkeit. Sie dämpften das Schmerzempfinden ebenso effektiv wie eine fortgeschrittene Leprainfektion. Und hatten die gleichen gefährlichen Nebenwirkungen. Wer keinen Schmerz empfand, neigte dazu, sich unbemerkt Verletzungen zuzuziehen und diese zu spät zu behandeln.

Aber neben der Geschichte mit Quirrel war das nur eine Bagatelle. Er begann, geistesabwesend auf einem Bogen Pergament herumzukritzeln. Was hatte ein mit – wahrscheinlich – Blut befleckter Quirrel im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen gehabt? Der ewig ängstliche Quirrel, der vor seinem eigenen Schatten zurückschreckte! Und zufällig lag dort ein totes Einhorn? Filius glaubte an Zufälle. Das Leben war eine Kette von oftmals äußerst dummen Zufällen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er auch Greys Beschreibung von Quirrels Verhalten und Gesichtsausdruck. Bei einigen anderen Teilen seiner Geschichte war sich Filius keineswegs sicher, ob er die Wahrheit – die ganze Wahrheit – zu hören bekommen hatte, aber der Auftritt Quirrels war zu absurd, um erfunden zu sein. Seine hysterische Angst vor Vampiren mochte den labilen Mann durchaus zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen treiben. Und Einhornblut war kein legal handelbares Gut. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die Todesfurcht einen Menschen zu unvernünftigen Handlungen veranlasste. Aber Einhornblut … wie sollte Einhornblut vor Vampiren schützen? Und selbst wenn: Sein Einsatz war aufgrund der fast ausschließlich schwarzmagischen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten sehr fragwürdig. Vielleicht hatte sich Quirrel den Dunklen Künsten zugewandt? Das wäre ein Witz! Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erliegt der Versuchung, der zu widerstehen er seinen Schülern beibringen soll. Filius seufzte und beschloss, am nächsten Morgen mit Albus über die Sache zu reden. Vielleicht hatte Quirrel ja eine einleuchtende Erklärung. Vielleicht würde er ihnen am Frühstückstisch von seinen nächtlichen Erlebnissen berichten. Wenn nicht, dann war auch das eine wichtige Information.

Wie auch immer, das war Albus' Problem. Er hatte Quirrel eingestellt, also sollte er sich auch um ihn kümmern. Er selbst hatte lediglich über Mr. Greys Bestrafung zu entscheiden. Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass dieser die Bekanntschaft von Mr. Filch machte. Eine Woche unter Argus Filchs Fuchtel hatte schon ganz andere Unruhestifter zur Räson und so manch vorlautes Mundwerk notorischer Besserwisser zum Verstummen gebracht. Und die verlorenen Punkte würde er im Laufe der Zeit seinem Haus wieder zuschustern. Am besten fing er gleich damit an.

»Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw für originelle Argumentation!«, verkündete er seinem leeren Schlafzimmer. Das war die Auseinandersetzung mit Minerva mindestens wert gewesen.

»Und zehn Punkte für ›handwerkliches‹ Geschick!« Die Herstellung eines Indolus-Amuletts war zwar nicht besonders schwer, aber immerhin verboten, und Mr. Grey war nur ein Erstklässler. Wenn auch ein Ravenclaw. Filius lachte leise vor sich hin. Für heute war es genug. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Obwohl, eigentlich war es schon morgen. Er ging schmunzelnd zu seinem »Puppenbett«. Bevor er sich hinlegte, sorgte er mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch für wohlige Wärme unter der Bettdecke.

»Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw, weil wir unsere Prioritäten kennen. Und nur lügen, wenn wir ihnen damit dienen können.« Er überdachte den letzten Satz und lächelte dann nachsichtig über dessen schiefe Logik. In sein Bettchen gekuschelt schlief er ein.

* * *


	11. Aber Falsch Ist Das Spiel

* * *

**11. Aber Falsch Ist Das Spiel  
**(Unter Den Toren – Die Streuner)

* * *

Fred und George fanden, dass die Dekoration der Großen Halle wieder einmal einiges zu wünschen übrig ließ. Ein wenig mehr Angst und Schrecken wären dem Anlass entsprechend angebracht gewesen. Ausgehöhlte Kürbisköpfe auf schwarz gedeckten Tischen und Schwärme von Fledermäusen unter der Decke schienen doch etwas ärmlich für eine Halloweenfeier. Vor allem bei den Fledermäusen hatte jemand mehr auf Quantität als Qualität gesetzt. Es mussten mehr als tausend sein, jedenfalls eine geradezu obszöne Menge, die sich über den Tischen, an den Wänden und an der Decke tummelten. Natürlich gab es noch die Geister, aber da ihre Harmlosigkeit allseits bekannt war, würden sie kaum zu einer gruseligen Atmosphäre beitragen. Peeves dagegen, der mit Sicherheit für Stimmung gesorgt hätte, war mal wieder nicht zugelassen, was sie sehr bedauerlich fanden.

Vom Tisch der Gryffindors winkten ihnen Lee und Angelina. Kenneth machte ihnen nur widerstrebend Platz, als sie gegenüber den beiden Platz nehmen wollten. Der Junge hatte sich doch tatsächlich verkleidet. Dabei war das nicht _unbedingt_ Tradition. Nicht in Hogwarts und schon gar nicht unter den Reinblütern. Aber eine Handvoll Erstklässler und sogar ein paar ältere Schüler hatten sich ebenfalls kostümiert.

»Und? Wie geht's mit der Punktevernichtung voran? Wie viele waren's denn heute?« Wenn Lee nicht mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen klargemacht hätte, dass er seine Bemerkung nicht ernst meinte, hätten die Folgen für ihn höchst unangenehm sein können. So knurrte Fred nur warnend. Kenneth Towler hatte vor drei Tagen erfahren müssen, dass die Zwillinge nach einer Woche voller Sticheleien langsam die Geduld verloren. Seine Unpässlichkeit, die sich in einem wundersamen Sprießen meterlanger Haarbüschel aus Nase und Ohren geäußert hatte, war für den Rest der Gryffindors ein deutlicher Hinweis gewesen, dass die Zwillinge glaubten, sie wären jetzt lange genug in Sack und Asche gegangen.

»Immerhin hat Ravenclaw auch hundert Punkte verloren«, brachte George vor, wie er es immer tat, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam.

Kenneth schien seine Lektion noch nicht vollständig gelernt zu haben. »Und wenn ihr das nächste Mal noch 'nen Slytherin und 'nen Hufflepuff einladet, wird sich auch keiner mehr beschweren!«, wagte er von der Seite her einzuwenden.

George drehte sich um und lächelte ihn breit an: »Und wenn du nicht für immer so aussehen willst wie jetzt, würd' ich dir raten, die Kurve zu kratzen!«

Kenneths Kostüm sollte wohl einen Inferus darstellen und war als solches ziemlich gelungen. Er zog es vor, einen Tisch weiter zu ziehen.

Angelina warf George einen missbilligenden Blick zu und wandte sich an Fred. »Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?«, fragte sie besorgt. »Bist du sicher, dass du am Samstag spielen kannst?«

Fred machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Klar! Es waren nur ein paar gebrochen Rippen und 'ne Gehirnerschütterung. Ihr tut alle so, als hätt' ich fast den Löffel abgegeben. Ich bin voll da.«

»Du warst immerhin vier Tage im Krankenflügel!« Lee schob eine Kürbislaterne zur Seite, beugte sich über den Tisch und flüsterte verschwörerisch, aber sehr laut: »Es gab Gerüchte! Angeblich wollte Pomfrey dich adoptieren. Oder heiraten. Da waren wir nicht ganz sicher.« Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. »Ich hab' natürlich immer gesagt, dass das Quatsch ist! Du bist viel zu hässlich für Poppy, egal als was!«

»Ha, ha!« Fred fand, es wäre langsam genug des Aufhebens, das sie um ihn machten. Anfangs hatten alle so getan, als läge er im Sterben, dabei hätte Madam Pomfrey ihn am nächsten Tag schon entlassen können, wenn seine Gehirnerschütterung nicht gewesen wäre. So hatte er noch drei Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen müssen. Und Pomfrey hatte nicht einmal George erlaubt, ihn länger zu besuchen. »Höchstens fünf Minuten, Mr. Weasley!« Es war reine Schikane gewesen, ihm war es wirklich gut gegangen. Keine Kopfschmerzen, kein Schwindel, gar nichts. Trotzdem war Madam Pomfrey um sein Bett herumscharwenzelt und hatte gegluckt, als wäre er ein rohes Ei, das schon einen leichten Knacks hatte. Als er ihr endlich entkommen war, hatte auch er seinen Anteil am Unwillen der übrigen Gryffindors abbekommen. Dass er und George Hauspunkte verloren, war normal. Aber dass es gleich hundert auf einmal waren, nahmen ihnen einige dann doch übel. Und die Strafe, Filch eine ganze Woche lang helfen zu müssen, war auch ungewöhnlich hart. Filch konnte sie sowieso nicht leiden. Viele Gryffindors waren ziemlich schadenfroh gewesen, wenn sie in den Korridoren den mit Eimern und Putzlumpen bewaffneten Zwillingen begegnet waren.

»Keine Sorge«, sagte Angelina, die ihn beobachtete hatte. »Wenn wir am Samstag gewinnen, ist das ganze Gerede vergessen. Wart's ab.«

»Und wenn Harry so gut ist, wie Oliver behauptet, werden wir Slytherin vom Platz fegen!«, stimmte ihr George zu.

Das war wirklich nur zu hoffen, fand Fred. Nach einem Sieg über Slytherin sähe nicht nur das Punktekonto Gryffindors wieder ganz anders aus. Sie hätten auch direkten Anteil am Sieg, und der Rest ihres Hauses würde sich wieder beruhigen.

»Schau mal!«, rief Lee und deutete zum Eingang. »Dein Lebensretter beehrt diese Festivität mit seiner erlauchten Anwesenheit!«

Fred verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich aber nicht um. Den Blödsinn mit dem Lebensretter hatte er McGonagall und Flitwick zu verdanken. Die Professoren hatten ihnen verboten, über das tote Einhorn zu sprechen, und deshalb die Geschichte in Umlauf gebracht, dass Fred beim nächtlichen Streifzug durch den Verbotenen Wald über einen schlafenden Thestral gestolpert sei. Fred fand das überhaupt nicht witzig. Der Schuldige an seinem Unfall hatte ihm jetzt angeblich auch noch – zusammen mit George – das Leben gerettet. Das Unglaublichste daran war, dass die meisten Schüler auf diese lächerliche Geschichte tatsächlich hereingefallen waren. Und George und er waren von McGonagall mit einem magischen Schwur zum Stillschweigen verdonnert worden. Sie hatte »mit Bedauern« auf diese Maßnahme zurückgreifen müssen, da die Erfahrung mit ihm und George ihr gezeigt habe, dass einem einfachen Versprechen ihrerseits nicht zu trauen sei. Eine weitere Demütigung. Als könne man sich nicht auf ihr Wort verlassen! Sie hätten es höchstens Lee erzählt. Und vielleicht Angelina. Wenn überhaupt.

George drehte sich wirklich kurz um und nickte jemandem zu. Fred war der Überzeugung, dass George die ganze Sache im Wald viel zu ernst genommen hatte. Es waren wirklich nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen und eine Platzwunde gewesen. Na schön, es war verdammt unangenehm gewesen, und am Anfang hatte er Angst gehabt, er müsse ersticken, weil das Atmen so wehgetan hatte. Und er war wirklich dankbar gewesen, als die Schmerzen weg gewesen waren. Aber dann hatte George ihm doch tatsächlich eine Totallähmung verpasst. Und anstatt auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen hatte er den Wald hilflos auf dem Rücken schwebend verlassen. Nur die Baumwipfel und hin und wieder ein paar Sterne hatte er vorbeiziehen sehen. Erst im Krankenflügel hatte Madam Pomfrey ihn wieder befreit, wenn auch nur, um ihm alle möglichen Tränke einzuflößen, die ihn sofort aufs Neue ins Reich der Träume schickten. Und vom Einhornhorn hatten sie auch nichts wiedergesehen. Pomfrey hatte es einfach behalten. Sie hätten für ein Horn dieser Größe mindestens fünfzehn Galleonen bekommen können. Wahrscheinlich zwanzig. Für immer futsch! Und das alles hatten sie nur diesem Blödmann zu verdanken. Da konnte George sagen, was er wollte, Fred wusste genau, wer an diesem Schlamassel schuld war. Von wegen Unfall!

»Gibt keinen Grund diesen –« … gemeinen Dieb, wollte er zu George sagen, aber der magische Schwur verhinderte, dass er auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf das Einhorn geben konnte, solange andere Menschen dabei waren. »Diesen Schleicher auch noch zu grüßen!«

»Ach, so schlimm ist er nicht.« Jetzt fing George schon wieder an. Angeblich hatte sich der Schleimer sogar bei George danach erkundigt, wie es ihm denn ginge, als er noch im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Wobei das eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, wenn man fast am Abkratzen eines anderen Menschen schuld war, fand Fred.

»Und er kann's mit Madam Pince.« Damit nervte ihn George schon die ganze Woche. Filch hatte Grey an Pince überstellt, weil er angeblich mit der Überwachung der Arbeitseinsätze der Zwillinge vollauf beschäftigt war. Das hatte es vorher noch nie gegeben. Und George nahm das einfach so hin!

»Hat mir ein paar Infos über Zerberi besorgt«, erzählte George wie beiläufig. »Was halt noch so da war. Ich weiß jetzt, warum die Sache mit den Schlaftränken nicht funktioniert hat.«

»Zerberi?«, fragte Angelina erstaunt dazwischen. Zum Glück erschien in diesem Augenblick das Festessen. Die Platten füllten sich mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten und waren besser dekoriert als die Große Halle. Auf die Hauselfen war eben Verlass. Schwarze Würmer, die in einer grünen Schleimsoße schwammen, wahrscheinlich gefärbte Nudeln. Etwas, das wie Hirnpudding aussah und Kürbispasteten, aus denen täuschend echt wirkende Rattenschnauzen aus Marzipan herausragten. Braten, deren Formen nicht auf das Tier schließen ließen, das das Fleisch für sie geliefert hatte. Alle begannen sich ihre Teller vollzuladen. Die Fledermäuse versuchten im Tiefflug auch etwas zu ergattern. Dabei waren sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal echt, denn bisher hatten sie nicht erkennen lassen, dass sie über ein Verdauungssystem verfügten. Wofür Fred dankbar war, denn sonst wären sie alle mittlerweile von einer zentimeterdicken Schicht Fledermausscheiße bedeckt.

Plötzlich kam Professor Quirrel in die Große Halle gestürmt und lief, aufgeregt mit dem Armen wedelnd, zum Lehrertisch, an den er krachend anstieß und zum Halten kam. Alle starrten ihn an. Sein Gesicht war schreckensbleich, als er völlig aufgelöst zu Dumbledore sagte: »Troll – in den Verliesen – dachte, Sie sollten Bescheid wissen!«

Was dann geschah, war absolut typisch für Quirrel. Der Professor wurde ohnmächtig. Die ganze Halle verfiel zuerst in aufgeregtes Geflüster, das sich aber bald zu tumultartigem Geschrei verstärkte.

George warf Fred einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. »Ein Troll. Wo der wohl herkommt?«

Leider konnten sie die Karte der Marodeure nicht sofort konsultieren, aber bestimmt war es einer der beiden, die in den Räumen unter Fluffy aufgetaucht waren. Aber wie war er von da unten in die Verliese gekommen?

Dumbledore veranstaltete mächtigen Radau und ein Feuerwerk mit seinem Zauberstab und befahl den Vertrauensschülern, ihre Häuser zu den Schlafsälen zu bringen. Natürlich war ihr Bruder Percy voll in seinem Element. Wichtigtuerisch verkündend, dass er ein Vertrauensschüler sei, drängte er sich zu den Erstklässlern durch und begann, den Exodus der Gryffindors aus der Großen Halle anzuführen. Fred fand die Aufregung übertrieben. Es war nur ein Troll. Er hätte sich jederzeit zugetraut, allein mit ihm fertig zu werden. Gemeinsam mit George natürlich – und nach ein paar Minuten Vorbereitung. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, blieben er und George ein bisschen hinter den anderen zurück. Vielleicht ergab sich die Möglichkeit, auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock unauffällig aus dem Strom der Gryffindors in einen Seitengang hinauszutröpfeln. Leider erwies sich das als leichter gesagt als getan. Schon an der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle wartete Kenneth auf sie.

Als Fred ihn aufforderte, Leine zu ziehen, wenn er wisse, was gut für ihn wäre, zeigte Kenneth nur ein falsches Lächeln und sagte: »Geht leider nicht. Ich hab' genaue Anweisungen von unserem Vertrauensschüler. Soll euch nicht aus den Augen lassen, bis wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sind.« Ihr Möchtegern-Aufpasser klang dabei gar nicht bedauernd, aber das würde sich ändern, wenn sie mit ihm fertig waren.

Percy! Fred war empört, dass ihr eigener Bruder ihnen derart in den Rücken fiel. Aber auch er würde sein Fett schon noch wegbekommen. George zischte Kenneth »Verräter!« zu, aber ihnen blieb vorläufig nichts anderes übrig, als brav mit der Herde zum Gryffindorturm zu ziehen. Als Percy mit lauter Stimme das Passwort »Schweineschnauze« zum Bild der Dicken Dame sagte, rief George weithin hörbar »Ach, komm schon, Percy! Musst du wirklich vor _jedem_ Spiegel stehen bleiben?« nach vorn. Ein paar Schüler lachten, aber Percy hielt es offenbar für unter seiner Würde, darauf zu antworten. Er trieb die Herde der Gryffindors wie ein braver Schäfer in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst dort, nachdem die Tür geschlossen und Percy mit dem Abzählen der Schüler begonnen hatte, ließ Kenneth sie in Ruhe. Percy allerdings erlitt einen Schock, als sich herausstellte, dass drei Erstklässler fehlten. Und als die Identität der drei feststand, konnte sich Fred ein spöttisches Lachen nicht verkneifen.

»Da haben wir wohl die falschen Weasleys überwachen lassen?« Mit höhnischem Grinsen klopfte George ihrem älterem Bruder tröstend auf die Schulter. Percy nahm es überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis und eilte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hörten ihn nach Professor McGonagall rufen, bevor noch das Porträt der Dicken Dame wieder an seinen Platz geschwungen war. Während die anderen Gryffindors im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum über die Ereignisse zu diskutieren begannen, zogen sich Fred und George unauffällig über die Treppe in den Schlafsaal der Drittklässler zurück. Oben angekommen kramte George die Karte hervor, und sie setzen sich auf sein Bett. Sie ließen einen Spalt in den Vorhängen offen, damit Fred auf die Tür achten konnte, während George die Karte absuchte. Als Fred schon ungeduldig fragen wollte, was jetzt los sei, begann George zu sprechen.

»Wirklich nur noch _ein_ Troll unter Fluffy. Und Snape ist im verbotenen Korridor.«

»Irgend'ne Spur von Ron?« Fred gab es nur ungern zu, aber er machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen um ihren kleinen Bruder.

»Nö. Aber Snape ist gerade wieder aus dem Korridor verschwunden. Hatte es ziemlich eilig, wie's aussah. Fluffy war wohl nicht in Stimmung für Besucher.«

»Und der Troll?«

»Nichts von ihm zu – wart' mal! Ich hab' sie!« George klang mit einem Mal besorgt. »Ron, Harry und … 'ne Hermione Granger? Und der Bergtroll! Im Mädchenklo im dritten Stock!«

»Was? Quirrel hat doch gesagt, dass der Troll sich in den Verliesen rumtreibt. Der Schwachkopf!« Fred zog bereits die Vorhänge zurück und wollte aufstehen, als ihn George an der Schulrobe festhielt und zurückzog.

»Warte! Kein Grund zur Panik. Der Troll bewegt sich nicht mehr.« George warf noch einen Blick auf die Karte. »Und 'ne Rettungsexpedition ist auch schon unterwegs, wenn ich das richtig seh'. McGonagall, Snape und Quirrel.« Er lachte. »Die werden Augen machen!«

Auch Fred musste grinsen, als er sich die Reaktionen vorstellte. »McGonagall wird 'nen Schreikrampf kriegen.«

»Und wie 'ne Furie in den Hauspunkten wüten.« George hatte recht. »Schon wieder ihr eigenes Haus, das Ärger macht.«

Fred stellte die angenehme Nebenwirkung mit ruhiger Stimme fest: »Wir sind erst mal aus der Schusslinie, wie's aussieht. Aber wenn wir am Samstag nicht gewinnen, seh' ich schwarz für Ronnie und Harry. Die armen Kleinen.«

* * *

Terry fing augenblicklich zu zittern an, als er aus dem Schlosstor trat. Die Sonne stand zwar strahlend am hellblauen Himmel, aber der Wind war schneidend kalt. Dort, wo der Schatten des Schlosses auf den Wiesen lag, waren diese noch immer mit weißglitzerndem Reif bedeckt. Es war saukalt, und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Schnell wechselte er aus dem Schatten in den Sonnenschein, dessen Strahlen wenigstens oberflächlich wärmten. Im Schloss war es schon ziemlich kühl gewesen, aber im Vergleich zu hier draußen herrschte im Inneren geradezu gemäßigtes Klima. Und drinnen gab es keinen Wind. Nicht einmal Handschuhe hatte er anziehen können, weil er die Flugblätter, eine Feder und das Brett mit dem aufgespannten Pergament herumtragen musste. Und er war selbst schuld an seiner Situation. Warum hatte er eine Unterschriftensammlung vorgeschlagen? Er hätte doch damit rechnen müssen, dass Anthony sie alle für seine Pläne einspannen würde. Er nahm sich fest vor, das nächste Mal seinen Mund zu halten und erst nachzudenken, bevor er sich in Dinge einmischte, die ihn eigentlich überhaupt nichts angingen.

Der eisige Wind kam als Gegenwind aus Nordwesten. Sein Gesicht tat weh, und er glaubte fühlen zu können, wie seine Lippen aufsprangen. Und bei einem solchen Wetter wollten diese Verrückten auf ihren Besen herumfliegen. Konnten sie das nicht im Sommer erledigen? Musste die Quidditchsaison im November anfangen? Ihm hätte es ja egal sein können, ob sich die Spieler den Tod holten, aber leider war er zum Unterschriftensammeln abkommandiert. Und dann auch noch bei den schwierigsten Kunden! Anthony hatte beschlossen, dass ausgerechnet er die Gryffindors übernehmen sollte. Seine Proteste und Einwände waren einfach ignoriert worden. Im Moment hätte er liebend gern mit Simon oder Luna getauscht. Oder mit Su, der es sich mit den beiden schon vor einer halben Stunde unter den Tribünen gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Endlich war er am Quidditchfeld angelangt. Noch waren die Tribünen leer, es war ja auch noch eine knappe Stunde Zeit bis zum Anpfiff. Er legte zuerst die Unterschriftenliste und die Feder beiseite, bevor er begann, jeden Sitzplatz mit einem Flugblatt zu versehen. Damit die Flugblätter ihrem Namen nicht alle Ehre machten, musste er jedes einzelne mit seinem Zauberstab antippen und mit einem kleinen Haltezauber dafür sorgen, dass der Wind es nicht gleich wieder wegwehte. Als er am Ende der zweiten Reihe angekommen war, merkte er, dass er zu schwitzen anfing. Wie konnte die Sonne so warm sein, wenn einem gleichzeitig ein derart kalter Wind um die Ohren pfiff? Er würde bestimmt krank werden.

»Hey, Terry!« Die dumpfe Stimme kam von unten. Ein Loch erschien unter einem der Sitze und eine Hand winkte ihm zu. Dann erkannte Terry Sus grinsendes Gesicht. »Alles klar da oben?«

Bevor Terry ihm sagen konnte, dass er sich hier oben den Hintern abfror, während andere sich offensichtlich unter den brettervernagelten, windgeschützten Tribünen bestens amüsierten, streckte eine Hand ihm ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen durch das Loch entgegen.

»Wir dachten, ihr hättet vielleicht Hunger.« Terry nahm ihm das Kuchenstück ab und blickte sich um. Tatsächlich waren inzwischen auch auf den Tribünen der anderen Häuser ein paar arme Schweine unterwegs, die wie er Flugblätter auf die Sitze legten. Er erkannte Justin, der bei den Hufflepuffs unterwegs war, und Malfoy oder so ähnlich, der die Slytherintribüne übernommen hatte. Die Sitzplätze der Ravenclaws hatte Anthony gleich nach dem Frühstück höchstpersönlich bestückt. Der Slytherin aß schon, und Justin sprang gerade erschrocken zurück, bevor er sich bückte und wahrscheinlich auch ein Stück Kuchen entgegennahm.

»Woher?«, fragte Terry mit vollem Mund.

»Simon hat doch Geburtstag«, teilte ihm Su mit. »Hast du das nicht gewusst?«

Natürlich hatte Terry das gewusst. Er hätte taub sein müssen, um Simons stundenlanges Lamentieren zu überhören, dass er seinen Geburtstag unter einer »dunklen, kalten und wahrscheinlich instabilen Sporttribüne« verbringen sollte, die »bestimmt einstürzen und unser kaltes und dunkles Grab« werden würde.

»Er hat 'nen Kuchen bei den Hauselfen bestellt. Und heißen Kakao.« Bei diesen Worten wurde eine dampfende Tasse durch das Loch gehoben und Terry stürzte sich darauf. Er umklammerte sie mit tauben Fingern und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

»Sie haben die Sachen vor fünf Minuten geliefert. Direkt unter die Tribüne.«

Sehr schön. Damit war die absolute Geheimhaltung ja voll gewährleistet! Wenn die drei unter den Tribünen entdeckt wurden, gab es bestimmt einen Riesenärger. Anthony würde sicher im Dreieck springen, falls er davon erfuhr. Dieser Teil der Aktion war seine Idee gewesen, wenn die Hauptarbeit auch an Su, Simon und vor allem Luna hängen bleiben würde.

Er setzte sich neben das Loch in der Tribüne und wandte dem Wind den Rücken zu. Über die Tasse gebeugt atmete er den warmen Dampf ein, der ihr entstieg. Wenn es nicht lächerlich gewesen wäre, hätte er am liebsten seine Nase in die Flüssigkeit getaucht. Wenigstens bekam er langsam wieder den Hauch eines Gefühls in den Fingern.

»Noch ein Stück?«, kam die Frage von unten und Terry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Leider war die Pause viel zu kurz, und als er Anthony um die Ecke des Westflügels biegen sah, trank er schnell den letzten Schluck und reicht die Tasse durch das Loch zurück. Su nahm sie ihm ab und ließ das Loch im Brett wieder verschwinden. Widerwillig machte sich Terry erneut an die Arbeit. Auch Justin und der Slytherin hatten wieder angefangen, ihre Flugblätter zu verteilen. Anthony stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld und begutachtete eine Weile ihre Fortschritte, bevor er sich hinter die Tribünen verzog. Bestimmt wollte er nach seinen drei Untergrundagenten sehen, bevor sich die Ränge füllten.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Terry endlich alle Flugblätter verteilt. Es wurde auch höchste Zeit, denn die ersten Zuschauer kamen bereits über das Quidditchfeld auf die Tribünen zu. Es war bestimmt schon halb elf. Er hob die Unterschriftenliste und die Feder auf und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, als er sah, dass auch die ersten Gryffindors auf dem Weg waren. Sie waren das einzige Haus, das noch nicht über die Unterschriftenaktion Bescheid wusste. Anthony und Zacharias hatten zwar angeblich erwogen, auch unter deren Erstklässlern einen Verbündeten zu gewinnen, waren aber von der Idee wieder abgekommen, weil sie keinen geeigneten Kandidaten fanden. Der jüngste Weasley war den Gerüchten zufolge eng mit Potter befreundet, und Longbottom hatte augenscheinlich kein Interesse am Fliegen, was Terry nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Und andere Gryffindors waren den beiden nicht »profiliert« genug, um infrage zu kommen.

Da sie nie mit den Gryffindors zusammen Unterricht hatten, kannte er die Namen der zwei Jungen nicht, die auf die Tribüne zuhielten. Aber dass es sich um Gryffindors handelte, war unübersehbar. Sie trugen ein großes Spruchband zwischen sich, auf dem »Potter for President« über einem gemalten liegenden Löwen geschrieben stand. Die Schrift wechselte pausenlos die Farbe, war aber im Vergleich zu dem, was das Trio unter der Tribüne abliefern würde, nicht sehr beeindruckend. Terry hatte ihnen bei ihren Übungen ein paarmal zugesehen.

Die zwei waren jetzt heran und sahen Terry, der sich mit seinem Brett und der Feder ziemlich dumm vorkam, fragend an.

»Was soll das?«, wollte der eine wissen. Er hatte helle rotblonde Haare und seine Backen waren rotfleckig, was wohl auf die Kälte und den Wind zurückzuführen war.

»Soll das 'ne Unterschriftenaktion sein?«, fragt der andere hinterher. Er war schwarz, mindestens so groß wie Anthony und hatte kurze, gelockte schwarze Haare.

»Äh«, setzte Terry an und begann seine vorbereitete Rede. »Mein Name ist Terry Boot. Bitte lest unser Flugblatt.« Dabei deutete er auf die Sitze. »Darin ist alles erklärt. Falls ihr dann noch Fragen haben solltet, stehe ich euch gern zur Verfügung.« Er hoffte nur, dass sie das nicht ernst nahmen. Anthony hatte ihn zwar auf Herz und Nieren geprüft und ihn ein paar Antworten auswendig lernen lassen, aber er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, den größten Teil inzwischen wieder vergessen zu haben.

»Eine was?«, fragte der rotblonde den schwarzen Jungen verdutzt.

»Unterschriftenaktion. Gegen was geht's denn?«, fragte dieser wieder an Terry gewandt.

Tja, genau das war das Problem. Und der Grund, warum Terry es vorgezogen hätte, bei irgendeiner anderen Tribüne zu stehen. Die anderen Häuser wussten wenigstens, worum es ging. Die Hufflepuffs würden geschlossen unterschreiben, schon weil einer der ihren beteiligt war. Dabei war es ziemlich egal, ob sie wegen ihrer gegenseitigen Treue und Solidarität nach Hufflepuff sortiert worden waren, oder ob sie, wie Simon dauernd behauptete, nur deshalb so solidarisch waren, weil sie in dieses Haus gekommen waren und unbewusst den Erwartungen entsprechen wollten. Für die Slytherins reichte es, dass es gegen Gryffindor ging, um zu unterschreiben; die Quidditchmannschaft hatte es schon getan. Und die Ravenclaws waren, nach einer Woche intensiven Argumentierens mit Anthony und Zacharias, zu mindestens zwei Dritteln gewillt, die Sache zu unterstützen. Gryffindor war das Problem.

»Äh, wir protestieren gegen Ungleichbehandlung und Ungerechtigkeit.« Er würde sich einfach an die eingeübte Argumentationslinie halten und hoffen, diesen Tag irgendwie zu überleben.

»Was hat Snape wieder angestellt?«, fragte der schwarze Junge und fischte mir seiner freien Hand nach einem Flugblatt.

Terry brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass das wohl ein Witz gewesen sein sollte. Professor Snape hatte zu den ersten Lehrern gehört, die unterschrieben hatten. Die Ausbeute von Anthony und Zacharias unter den Professoren war gar nicht schlecht. Sie hatten die Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers schon in den vergangenen Tagen einzeln abgepasst und ihr Anliegen mit verteilten Rollen vorgetragen. Natürlich nicht dem Direktor oder McGonagall. Professor Binns war auch nicht gefragt worden, da er sowieso keine Feder halten konnte. Aber von den restlichen hatten sich nur Vector und Sinistra, Madam Pomfrey und Filch geweigert zu unterschreiben. Besonders begeistert von der Unterschriftensammlung war angeblich Professor Burbage gewesen, die sich gar nicht dafür interessiert hatte, worum es ging, sondern nur hin und weg von der Idee war, diesen »Muggelbrauch« in Aktion zu erleben und sogar teilnehmen zu dürfen.

»Was!?« Anscheinend war der schwarze Junge auf eine der kontroverseren Stellen im Flugblatt gestoßen. Terry hatte Anthony inständig gebeten, für die Gryffindors eine entschärfte Version zu produzieren, war aber an dessen Sturheit gescheitert.

»Hör dir das an, Seamus! ›Wie wir aus wohlunterrichteten Kreisen erfahren haben, wurden die Schulregeln auf heuchlerische und geradezu bigotte Weise von einem Hauslehrer mit Unterstützung des Direktors gebeugt, um einem der Häuser einen unfairen Vorteil bei unserem schulinternen Quidditchturnier zu verschaffen. Nicht genug damit, dass dem Erstklässler Harry Potter die Teilnahme gestattet wurde, ein Vorgang, der seit über hundert Jahren beispiellos ist – nein! –, dieser Erstklässler erhielt darüber hinaus einen nagelneuen Rennbesen Nimbus 2000 zur Verfügung gestellt!« Die Empörung in der Stimme des Jungen bezog sich offensichtlich nicht auf den beschriebenen Vorgang, sondern auf die Darstellung desselben in Anthonys Flugblatt. »Und das alles, während die schuleigenen Besen kaum ihre Reiser bei sich behalten können und dringend durch neuere Modelle ersetzt werden müssten!« Das hatten Anthony und Zacharias hineingeschrieben, um auch Madam Hooch auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. »Wir fordern die Schulleitung auf, diesen unhaltbaren Zustand zu beenden! Dazu schlagen wir folgende drei Maßnahmen vor: Erstens: Die unsinnige und ungerechte Regel, die es Erstklässlern verbietet, eigene Besen zu besitzen, wird ersatzlos gestrichen! Zweitens: Der Altbestand an Schulbesen wird entsorgt und durch eine _flugfähige_ Produktlinie neueren Datums ersetzt. Drittens: Allen Erstklässlern wird das selbstständige Fliegen nach Absolvieren einer Flugprüfung, abgehalten von der zuständigen Lehrkraft, gestattet.« Auch das hatten sie hineingeschrieben, um an Madam Hoochs Unterschrift zu kommen.

»Wir fordern keine Ausnahmegenehmigungen! Wir fordern gleiches Recht für alle! Keine Sonderrechte für Prominente! Wir fordern ein Ende der Vetternwirtschaft und des Nepotismus!« Gegen die letzte Formulierung hatte Simon protestiert, doch Anthony und Zacharias hatten auf ihr bestanden.

»Was ist Nepotismus?«, fragte der Junge, den der andere »Seamus« genannt hatte.

Diese Frage konnte Terry beantworten, er fragte sich nur, ob es auch klug war, es zu tun. »Äh, so was Ähnliches wie Vetternwirtschaft. Nur mit Enkeln oder so statt Vettern. Bedeutet eigentlich das Gleiche.«

»Und wenn man dafür ist, muss man 'nen magischen Vertrag unterschreiben?«, fragte dieser Seamus misstrauisch.

»Seamus!«, rief der andere aufgebracht. »Du kannst das nicht unterschreiben! Das geht eindeutig gegen uns und Harry!«

»Äh, nein.« Terry wich aber vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, bevor er die entsprechende Gegenargumentation abspulte. »Wir wollen nicht verhindern, dass Harry Potter für eure Mannschaft spielt. Es soll nur das gleiche Recht für alle gelten. Wir begrüßen sogar, dass es endlich einen Anlass gibt, die überholten Regeln hinsichtlich des Besenbesitzes von Erstklässlern zu revidieren.« Wenigstens taten das Anthony, Zacharias und ein paar der anderen. Terry hätte mit der bisherigen Regelung gut leben können. »Und es ist kein Vertrag. Mit einer Unterschrift gehst du keine Verpflichtung ein. Es bedeutet nur, dass du für die Forderungen bist.«

»Gib her!«, sagte Seamus nach einer Sekunde des Nachdenkens und streckte die Hand nach der Feder aus. »Ich unterschreib'.«

»Aber …!«, versuchte der andere einzuwenden.

»Ich hätt' auch gern meinen eigenen Besen mitgenommen«, verkündete Seamus, während er mit seiner freien Hand seinen Namen auf die Liste malte. »Und glaub' mir, Dean, die Schulbesen sind wirklich 'ne Schande.«

Terry starrte überrascht auf seine erste Unterschrift. Vielleicht war das mit dem Mut der Gryffindors doch nicht vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen. Auf jeden Fall hatte dieser »Seamus Finnigan« ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, im Ernstfall auf die alternative Argumentationslinie auszuweichen. Wenn sie auch ein bisschen plump und zu durchschaubar für seinen Geschmack war.

»So, äh, wie steht's jetzt mit dir?«, fragte er den schwarzen Jungen vorsichtig. »Unterschreibst du auch, oder hast du Angst, was die andern Gryffindors dazu sagen könnten?«

* * *

Luna hockte auf dem nackten Erdboden zwischen Su und Simon, vor dem großen Einmachglas, in dem lustig die Flammen züngelten. Das Feuer war nicht besonders hell und leider auch nicht wirklich warm, aber durch die Spalten und Ritzen der Bretter fiel genug Licht, um den Raum unter den Tribünen in ein schummriges Zwielicht zu tauchen. Simons Genörgel ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven, und sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Su nicht anders ging. Schließlich konnten sie nichts dafür, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte. Wenn er nicht hätte mitmachen wollen, hätte er sich eben weigern müssen. Sonst hatte er doch auch keine Schwierigkeiten, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte.

Sie erhob sich und ging gebückt zu dem kleinen Guckloch unter Padmas Sitz. Es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis sie mit ihrem Feuerzauber an der Reihe waren. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass sie in dem Augenblick beginnen würden, wenn sich die beiden Mannschaften auf dem Spielfeld aufgestellt hatten. Aber obwohl die Tribünen bereits voll besetzt waren, sogar Professor Flitwick hatte in der ersten Reihe Platz genommen, war von den Spielern noch nichts zu sehen. Sie kehrte auf ihre Position zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie die fragenden Blicke der beiden Jungs bemerkte. Eigentlich hätten sie nicht leise zu sein brauchen, da die meisten Ravenclaws wussten, dass sich unter ihnen drei Leute aufhielten. Außerdem erzeugten die Gespräche der Zuschauer, das Knacken des Holzes und das Scharren der Füße eine stets ausreichende Geräuschkulisse, die es ihnen ohne weiteres erlaubt hätte, laut zu sprechen. Aber sie waren automatisch in Flüsterton verfallen, als sich die Ränge gefüllt hatten.

Luna hoffte nur, dass das nachfolgende Quidditchspiel nicht lange dauern würde. Sie würden bis zu seinem Ende warten müssen, bevor sie ihr Versteck wieder verlassen konnten. Es hätte unangenehme Folgen, geschnappt zu werden, vor allem für sie. Wenigstens hatte das einer der Sechstklässler gemeint, der zufällig in eine Übung geplatzt war. Illusionen waren weithin als Schwarze Magie verpönt, wenn auch nicht direkt verboten. Ihr Einsatz würde auf jeden Fall zu Problemen führen, wenn sie sich erwischen ließ. Darum würde sie das tunlichst vermeiden.

Sie setze sich auf ihre Position. Es musste schließlich bald soweit sein. Simon saß rechts von ihr und Su zu ihrer Linken, an den gegenüberliegenden Enden des Seils, das vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Simon würde es in Form bringen, Su mit dem magischen Feuer aus dem Einmachglas überziehen und die Farbgebung übernehmen, während sie dafür sorgen würde, dass die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen auch etwas davon hatten. Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum sie jetzt unter den Sitzen steckten. Illusionen wirkten am besten, wenn man nicht zu weit von denjenigen entfernt war, die man täuschen wollte. Und der Anti-Aufspür-Zauber machte die ganze Sache noch einmal schwieriger. Wenn auch nicht unmöglich. Es war zwar anstrengend, aber nicht so schlimm, wie Simon behauptet hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nicht genug magische Kraft für einen kombinierten Zauber. Irgendwoher musste seine verwirrende Aura ihre Macht ja beziehen. Und wenn sie sich aus seiner Magie speiste, würde ihm natürlich weniger für seine Zauber zur Verfügung stehen. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls hatten Su und sie weniger Probleme damit als er.

Durch das Guckloch flog plötzlich ein roter Funke. Padmas Signal! Es war soweit.

»Fertig?«, fragte sie die beiden Jungs. Als die beiden nickten, hob sie ihren Zauberstab. »Auf drei. Eins … zwei … drei!«

Sie beschrieb mit ihrem Zauberstab einen schwungvollen Bogen, um alle in Reichweite in den Zauber einzubeziehen. »_Sine Testis! Emanimago!_«, rief sie und konzentriert sich völlig auf das Seil, das auf eine Bewegung von Sus Zauberstab hin von den Flammen aus dem Einmachglas überzogen wurde.

Es war anstrengender, als sie gedacht hatte. In den Übungen war es ihr viel leichter gefallen, ihre Zuschauer das Flammenbild sehen zu lassen. Aber da waren es auch höchstens fünf oder sechs gewesen, die zugesehen hatten. Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum viele der älteren Ravenclaws gespannt waren, ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würde. Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie Zweifel, aber dann lachte sie. Schließlich hatte sie von Mums Mum den Familienfluch der O'Donnells geerbt. Und nur wirklich mächtige Hexen und Zauberer hatten das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, unter solchen Flüchen zu leiden.

Sie richtete sich stolz auf – innerlich natürlich nur, sonst hätte sie sich den Kopf gestoßen – und zog sanft den Schleier ihres Zaubers über die Tribünen. Sie fühlte, wie Hunderte von Menschen in ihren Bann gerieten, und wäre am liebsten in lauten Jubel ausgebrochen. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl. Gleich würden all diese Menschen, egal ob Professoren oder Schüler, genau das sehen, was sie sie sehen lassen wollte. Sie hatte ein Gefühl, als wäre sie in den Köpfen der Verzauberten. Sie ließ die Flammen vor der Tribüne aus der Grasnarbe schlagen.

Heller, dachte sie, und sah mit den Augen der Zuschauer einen kleinen Sonnenaufgang aus der Wiese aufsteigen. Sie gab Simon das Zeichen, und er berührte das brennende Seil mit seinem Stab. Gleichzeitig sprach Su einen Zauber, der die Farben des Feuers veränderte. Die Flammen wurden blau und ihre Ränder flimmerten bronzefarben. Die Verwandlung des Bildes vollzog sich vor den Augen Zuschauer nach. Nun konnten sie in blauer Flammenschrift »Rennbesen für alle!« in übermannsgroßen Lettern aus dem Gras emporsteigen und ruhig brennend in der Luft schweben sehen.

Erst jetzt war es ihr möglich, einen Moment lang in ihrer Konzentration nachzulassen und auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, wobei sie aber ihren Blick immer noch fest auf das brennende Seil gerichtet hielt, damit die Illusion erhalten blieb. Über ihr hörte sie lautes Klatschen und begeistertes Fußgetrampel. Und das war bestimmt nicht auf den Inhalt der Flammenbotschaft bezogen. So viele Anhänger hatte Anthonys Plan nicht. Die meisten Ravenclaws hatten ihre Unterschrift nur zugesagt, damit er endlich aufhörte, ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Nein, dieser Applaus galt ihr. Und den beiden anderen. Aber hauptsächlich ihr. Schließlich hatte sie die eigentliche Arbeit. Su kümmerte sich nur um das Feuer und Simon nur um die Schrift und das Seil. Su und Simon hoben wieder ihre Zauberstäbe und sie konzentriert sich wieder stärker, damit ihr kein Detail entging und sie einen flüssigen Übergang der Bilder hinbekam.

Die Feuerschrift in der Luft vor den Tribünen schien sich in den Augen der Zuschauer aufzubäumen und in neue Schleifen und Windungen zu legen, während der blaue Kern der Flammen zuerst türkis und dann grün wurde. Statt eines bronzefarbenen Schimmers waren sie nun von silbernen Aureolen umhüllt. »Beendet die Willkür!« stand jetzt dort geschrieben. Angesichts des Rufs von Slytherin ein ziemlich gewagtes Motto, das trotzdem über ihr heftig beklatscht wurde. Luna fragte sich nur, was die anderen Häuser zu diesem Feuerzauber sagen würden. Anthony hatte den Plan nur mit Zacharias und Malfoy, dem Jungen aus Slytherin abgesprochen. Aber viel mehr Probleme könnten sie mit den Professoren bekommen. Die drei Anführer auf jeden Fall, denn sie mussten sich in wenigen Minuten zu erkennen geben, wenn sie die Unterschriftenlisten McGonagall überreichen wollten. Aber das war deren Problem. Sie musste sich auf die nächste Mutation konzentrieren.

Zuerst schien das Grün immer heller zu werden, bekam dann aber rasch einen Rotstich und wurde wieder dunkler, bis die sich windenden Buchstaben in scharlachroten Flammen mit goldenen Spitzen brannten. Die Botschaft sollte den Gryffindors eigentlich gefallen. »Gerechtigkeit für alle!« Dem würden sie wahrscheinlich unter anderen Umständen sofort zustimmen. Aber so, wie die Dinge lagen, würde ihre Reaktion nicht sehr wohlwollend ausfallen. Wenn sie ihre Überraschung einmal überwunden hatten, hieß das. Andererseits jedoch konnten sie nicht wirklich gute Argumente gegen Anthonys Forderungen anführen – gegen die Formulierungen seiner Flugblätter hingegen schon. Anthony war viel zu emotional in dieser Sache. Mit etwas mehr Zurückhaltung hätte er viel bessere Chancen sich durchzusetzen. Hatte jedenfalls Simon gemeint, und sie hatte ihm ausnahmsweise beipflichten müssen.

Der Übergang zu »Solidarität der Häuser!« gelang ihr perfekt. Hellgelb leuchtete das Feuer und die düsterschwarzen Flammenzungen bildeten dazu einen interessanten Kontrast. Zum Glück waren sie gleich fertig, denn allmählich wurde sie etwas müde. Sie starrte angestrengt auf das Seil und wartete, dass Su und Simon die letzte Verwandlung durchführten.

Das neuerliche Erscheinen des Anfangsmottos »Rennbesen für alle!« läutete das Finale ein. Diesmal jedoch nicht in den Hausfarben Ravenclaws. Die Flammen begannen in den Farben aller vier Häuser zu irisieren. Zuerst war das Farbenspiel gemächlich und ließ sich gut verfolgen, aber es beschleunigte sich schnell. Bald ließ ein wahres Gewitter aus bunten Blitzen die Buchstaben immer heller flimmern. Schließlich erstrahlten sie in reinem Weiß, das sich in die Netzhäute der Zuschauer zu brennen schien. Wenn es nicht nur eine Illusion gewesen wäre, hätten ihre Augen ernsthaft Schaden nehmen können. So aber war das Licht nur in ihrem Kopf und nicht wirklich da. Als Simon das Seil dann wieder gerade zog und die Buchstaben langsam verschwanden, ließ Su das Licht allmählich verglühen.

Luna zog den magischen Schleier ihrer Illusion wieder zurück und beendete ihren Zauber. Sie war jetzt wirklich erschöpft und hätte einiges dafür gegeben, sich sofort in ihr Bett legen und ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können. Sie musste aber zugeben, dass der Abschlussapplaus sie für die Anstrengung annähernd entschädigte. Sogar ein paar vereinzelte Rufe nach einer Zugabe waren von oben zu hören. Sie fragte sich wieder, was die anderen Häuser von ihrer Vorstellung halten würden. Wie sie die Gerüchteküche kannte, würde spätestens in einer Woche die halbe Schule wissen, dass _sie_ für das heutige Feuerwerk verantwortlich war. Die andere Hälfte würde irgendeine lächerliche Geschichte glauben, möglicherweise sogar, dass Dumbledore selbst den Feuerzauber veranstaltet hatte, obwohl er den Quidditchspielen normalerweise nicht beiwohnte. So gesehen hatte sie nicht viel zu befürchten. Die meisten würden ihr die Magie, die sie heute eingesetzt hatte, sowieso nicht zutrauen.

Simon stand gebückt vor dem Guckloch und sah nach draußen. »Unsere drei noblen Anführer sind auf dem Weg zu McGonagall.« Er wandte sich wieder ab. »Leider außerhalb unseres Blickfelds. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was sie dazu sagen wird.«

Luna war das im Moment ziemlich egal. Ihre Euphorie klang langsam ab, und sie verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend.

»Ist noch Kuchen da?«, fragte sie und ließ sich von Su ein Stück reichen. Hoffentlich fing dieses dumme Quidditchspiel bald an, damit es schnell zu Ende gehen konnte. Sie hatte genug davon, auf dem kalten Erdboden herumzuhocken.

* * *

»_Sie_ sind für diese … dieses _Tohuwabohu_ verantwortlich?«

Anthony fand den Unglauben in Professor McGonagalls Stimme ein wenig beleidigend. Warum sollten sie nicht dafür verantwortlich sein? Traute ihnen die Professorin diese kleine Demonstration nicht zu?

»Jawohl, Professor«, antwortete ihr Zacharias, der wie vereinbart das Reden übernahm. »Und wir sind bereit, jede vernünftige Strafe dafür zu akzeptieren.«

Es hatte einige Diskussionen um diese Formulierung gegeben, aber schließlich hatte er Zacharias und Draco überzeugen können, dass es am vernünftigsten war, einer eventuellen Strafandrohung gleich von Anfang an die Spitze zu nehmen. Sie würden sowieso nicht verhindern können, bestraft zu werden, falls McGonagall das beabsichtigte. Und auf diese Weise nahmen sie ihr gleich zu Beginn den Wind aus den Segeln.

McGonagalls erbostes Schnauben ließ es allerdings zweifelhaft erscheinen, ob ihnen das wirklich gelungen war. Aber sie nahm sich sichtlich zusammen und setzte ihre strengste Miene auf. Mit drohend über ihre Brillenränder blitzenden Augen fragte sie gefährlich ruhig: »Und welchem Zweck sollte dieses … Spektakel dienen?«

»Wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass unser Anliegen nicht stillschweigend ignoriert wird.« Außerdem hatte sie den Schülern etwas für ihre Unterschrift bieten wollen. Und es hatte riesigen Spaß gemacht, alles zu organisieren.

Da McGonagall die Unterschriftenlisten noch immer nicht beachtete und keine Anstalten machte, sie entgegenzunehmen, hob Zacharias die Listen auffordernd höher.

»Sie werden feststellen, dass unser Anliegen von einer Mehrheit der Schüler und Lehrkräfte unterstützt wird.« Zumindest hatte die Mehrheit unterschrieben. Terry hatte es sogar geschafft, fast ein Viertel der Gryffindors zu überreden. Damit hatten sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet. Anthony musste zugeben, dass die Formulierung des Flugblatts vielleicht etwas hart gewesen war, aber die geschlossene Unterstützung Slytherins war ihm wichtiger erschienen als ein paar Stimmen mehr aus Gryffindor.

Endlich nahm McGonagall die Pergamente entgegen. Ihr Blick schien misstrauisch über die langen Listen zu streifen.

»Eine Zusammenfassung unserer Anliegen befindet sich am Anfang jeder Liste. Wir bitten Sie, als die stellvertretende Direktorin, unsere Wünsche Direktor Dumbledore vorzutragen.« Sie hatten lange diskutiert, ob sie die Listen nicht gleich Dumbledore übergeben sollten, aber der war fast nie bei den Quidditchspielen anwesend. Und trotz der Einwände Dracos war es absolut sicher, dass Dumbledore die Listen bekommen würde. McGonagall würde sich nie dazu herablassen, sie verschwinden zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, so hatten sie die besten Chancen, die Professorin zu beschämen und ihren berühmten Gerechtigkeitswahn für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Da war Anthony ganz der Meinung von Zacharias.

»Bis zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung des Direktors werden wir dieses Jahr keine weiteren Aktionen mehr unternehmen.« McGonagall war bestimmt schlau genug ein Ultimatum zu erkennen, egal wie es formuliert war. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie die Drohung durchaus verstanden hatte und nicht erfreut war.

»Nach dem Spiel in meinem Büro! Alle drei!« Die Schärfe ihres Tonfalls ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich nicht um eine Einladung zu einem Tässchen Tee handelte. »Dann werden wir uns über ihr ›Anliegen‹ unterhalten. Und über eine angemessene Strafe für ihren Auftritt und den Gebrauch derart zweifelhafter Methoden.« Sie atmete tief durch. »Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es zu keinen weiteren Störungen des Ablaufs kommen wird. Wenn Sie das Spiel noch einmal unterbrechen sollten, werden Sie das bedauern!«

Anthony fand das ungerecht. Schließlich hatten sie ihre Aktion absichtlich vor den Anpfiff gelegt, um das eigentliche Spiel nicht zu stören.

»Worauf warten Sie noch?«, fragte McGonagall ungeduldig. »Sie können jetzt gehen!«

Sie zogen ohne Widerrede ab. Insgesamt war genauso ausgegangen, wie sie gedacht hatten. Eigentlich sogar besser. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht einmal Hauspunkte eingebüßt. Aber wenn man die verzweifelte Lage der Gryffindors bedachte, die im Moment den letzten Platz der Punktewertung einnahmen, würde das wahrscheinlich nicht lange so bleiben. McGonagall würde sich eine solche Vorlage nicht entgehen lassen und ihnen so viele Punkte wie möglich abziehen, davon war Anthony überzeugt. Auch wenn es Draco nicht gefallen würde, sie alle sollten hoffen, dass Gryffindor den Slytherins eine herbe Niederlage beibrachte. Der Punktesegen würde McGonagalls Laune erheblich verbessern. Vielleicht.

Sie trennten sich, um das Spiel von ihren jeweiligen Haustribünen aus zu verfolgen. Als am Ende Harry Potter den Schnatz mit dem Mund fing, jubelte Anthony mindestens so laut wie die Gryffindors, obwohl er den Spielzug für ziemlich angeberisch hielt.

* * *

Minerva saß zurückgelehnt in ihrem Sessel und musterte die drei Schüler, die sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch aufgebaut hatten. Smith, Malfoy, Goldstein. Ein illustres Trio, kein Zweifel. Natürlich nur aus den besten Familien. Und trotz ihrer Unverschämtheit hatten sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie war stolz darauf, zumindest sich selbst gegenüber immer vollkommen ehrlich zu sein. Daher musste sie sich eingestehen, dass die Ernennung Harrys zum Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft nicht _ganz_ regelgerecht gewesen war. Aber wie sollte man ruhig mitansehen, wie Jahr um Jahr die Slytherins nicht nur den Hauspokal, sondern auch den mindestens so wichtigen Quidditchpokal einheimsten? Es war eine Schande. Seit acht Jahren hatte ihr Haus das Quidditchturnier nicht mehr gewonnen, obwohl sogar Spitzentalente wie Charlie Weasley, der ohne Zweifel für England hätte spielen können, in der Mannschaft gewesen waren.

Das Haus Gryffindor wurde auf dem Quidditchfeld von einer Pechsträhne verfolgt, die ihresgleichen suchte. Aber vielleicht würde sich das Glück jetzt wenden. Der heutige Sieg war wirklich atemberaubend gewesen. Sie bedauerte nicht, dass sie die Regeln ein wenig gebeugt hatte. Die Aussicht, den Quidditchpokal den Händen der Slytherins endlich wieder zu entwinden, war diese kreative Regelauslegung wert. Wenn man ihr die Wahl ließe, würde sie sogar eher noch auf den Hauspokal verzichten. Leider stellte sich diese Frage beim momentanen Punktestand nicht. Und das war größtenteils ihre eigene Schuld. Sie hätte wenigstens so tun können, als würde sie der offensichtlichen Schutzbehauptung Miss Grangers Glauben schenken. Aber ihr Temperament war mit ihr durchgegangen. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ein Troll kein Scherz mehr war, hatte ihren Zorn angestachelt, auch dass schon wieder ihre eigenen Gryffindors so unvernünftig gehandelt hatten. Und weit und breit kein anderes Haus darin verwickelt, dafür schon wieder ein Weasley. Sie hatte Granger, Potter und Weasley jeweils fünfzehn Punkte abgezogen. Und dabei war sie noch großzügig gewesen.

Sie wandte sich von ihren trübsinnigen Überlegungen ab und den drei Rädelsführern wieder zu, die ohne das kleinste Zeichen von Reue vor ihr standen.

»Jeder von Ihnen verliert zehn Punkte für sein Haus wegen Ihres ungeziemenden Auftretens und der Störung einer Schulveranstaltung«, verkündete sie ihnen. Die drei wirkten unbeeindruckt.

»Und da sie zur Verfolgung Ihrer Ziele glaubten, solch zweifelhafte Mittel wie Illusionsmagie einsetzen zu müssen, verlieren Sie weitere zwanzig Punkte. Jeder von Ihnen.« Insgesamt eine milde Strafe, wie sie fand. Ein kleiner Abschlag war bereits eingerechnet. Selbstbestrafung, da sie zumindest eine gewisse Mitverantwortung an der entstandenen Situation nicht bestreiten wollte.

»Außerdem wird jeder von Ihnen einen ein Meter langen Aufsatz über die ethische Fragwürdigkeit von Illusionszaubern abliefern. Sagen wir bis nächste Woche.« Das würde nicht viel bringen. Kinder waren ihrer Erfahrung nach mit erstaunlicher Gewissenlosigkeit gesegnet. Aber wenn sie schon mit derartiger Magie hantierten, sollten sie wenigstens wissen, warum ihr Einsatz geächtet war. Leider nicht prinzipiell und ausdrücklich verboten. Sie hätte den simplen Illusionszauber auf dem Quidditchplatz natürlich jederzeit abschütteln können, aber dann wäre ihr entgangen, was er überhaupt bewirken sollte.

Warum hatte Filius das zugelassen? Ihrer Ansicht nach gab es keinen Zweifel an der Identität des Illusionisten. Oder vielmehr der Illusionistin. Zwar würde sie eine so perfekte Täuschung auch einigen der älteren Schüler zutrauen, aber die ganze Anlage der Protestaktion deutete auf starke Erstklässlerbeteiligung hin. Die älteren Schüler hatten ja auch nichts von einer Änderung der Schulregeln. Schließlich durften bereits Zweitklässler ihre eigenen Besen besitzen. Und dass Miss Lovegood eine derartige Demonstration ihrer Fähigkeiten ohne vorheriges Training abgeliefert hatte, konnte sie nicht glauben. Außerdem war Filius _da_ gewesen. Dabei hatte er sich bisher noch nie sonderlich für Quidditch interessiert, kam höchstens dann zu einem Spiel, wenn es für die Hausmannschaft von Ravenclaw um etwas ging – und dann nicht immer. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass er von den Absichten seiner Erstklässler nichts erfahren hatte. Verschwörungen mit so vielen Beteiligten blieben nicht geheim. Und das hieß, dass Filius die Sache vielleicht nicht gebilligt, aber zumindest bewusst hatte laufenlassen. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, hielt sie es sogar für möglich, dass er insgeheim auch noch stolz auf die »Leistung« seines Hauses war. Manchmal waren Ravenclaws schlimmer als Slytherins. Bei Letzteren wusste man wenigstens, woran man war, meistens jedenfalls.

»Ist noch etwas?«, fragte sie die drei Jungen, die sich nicht gerührt hatten.

»Und unsere For… äh, Anliegen?« Mr. Smith schien weiterhin den Sprecher zu spielen. Die Arroganz, die die alten reinblütigen Familien und die Großen Häuser schon ihren jüngsten Sprösslingen einimpften, war wirklich unerträglich. Aber sie hatte keine große Wahl, wenn sie nicht tatsächlich heuchlerisch und bigott wirken wollte.

»Ich werde Ihr ›Anliegen‹ dem Direktor vortragen und eine wohlwollende Prüfung der einzelnen Punkte empfehlen.« Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig?

»Allerdings liegt die endgültige Entscheidung immer noch beim Direktor«, fügte sie hinzu, als sie ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der drei Bürschchen aufziehen sah. »Der Schulbeirat wird ebenfalls nach seiner Meinung gefragt werden wollen.« Mr. Malfoys verstärktes Lächeln sagte ihr, was sie wissen wollte. Sein Vater saß schließlich in diesem Gremium und war nicht ohne Einfluss. Sie konnte also davon ausgehen, dass der Schulbeirat kein Veto einlegen würde. Und das bedeutete in letzter Konsequenz, dass es in ihrer Verantwortung liegen würde. Albus würde die Entscheidung mit Sicherheit seiner Stellvertreterin überlassen, also ihr.

»Sie können jetzt gehen. Die Entscheidung des Direktors wird Ihnen und dem Rest der Schule beizeiten mitgeteilt werden.« Sie würde sie eine Weile zappeln lassen. Schon allein wegen der Unverschämtheit, ihr ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien würde rechtzeitig genug sein. Bis dahin sollten sie ruhig noch eine Weile schmoren.

Als die drei ihr Büro verlassen hatten, blieb Minerva in ihrem Sessel sitzen. Irgendwie bedauerte sie, dass kein Gryffindor dabei gewesen war. In ihrer Jugend hätte sie sich die Beteiligung an einer solchen Sache nicht entgehen lassen. Sie wusste noch gut, wie enttäuscht sie selbst gewesen war, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts ihren Besen zu Hause lassen musste. Aber das waren andere Zeiten gewesen. Ja, vor einem halben Jahrhundert wäre ein solcher Zwergenaufstand auf die begeisterte Unterstützung der kleinen Minerva gestoßen.

Sie musste lächeln, als sie an das dünne, schwarzhaarige Mädchen dachte, das so stolz gewesen war, nach Gryffindor gewählt worden zu sein. Und jetzt war sie Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, und das Einzige, was noch an das kleine Mädchen erinnerte, waren die schwarzen Haare. Immer noch glänzend und ohne jedes Grau. Wenn sie ihr schwarzes Haar abends aus seinem strengen Knoten befreite und es kämmte, sah sie manchmal, wie das kleine Mädchen aus dem Spiegel heraus ihren Blick erwiderte und sich wunderte, wer diese alte Frau war, die da vor ihr stand.

Die Zeit verging immer schneller, je älter sie wurde. Sie war sechsundsechzig Jahre alt, und wo die kleine Minerva noch Monate für eine halbe Ewigkeit gehalten hatte, schien heutzutage im Nu ein Jahr das vorhergegangene überholt zu haben. Mit etwas Glück würde sie noch einmal so alt werden, wie sie schon war. Fünfzig Jahre blieben ihr mindestens noch, wenn ihr kein Unfall zustieß. Doch diese Jahrzehnte, die ihr einmal wie eine Unendlichkeit vorgekommen wären, waren jetzt nur noch eine abgezählte Reihe von Jahren, deren Ende bereits absehbar war. Noch einmal so jung zu sein …

Sie schüttelte den plötzlichen Anfall von Melancholie ab und stand auf. Die Unterschriftenlisten ließ sie zurück, als sie ihr Büro verließ. Albus würde ihr auch ohne die Listen glauben. Wie hatten diese Bengel es nur geschafft, dass selbst Madam Hooch unterschrieben hatte? Hinter ihrer strengen Maske lächelte Minerva insgeheim.

* * *


	12. Don’t Fear My Darling

* * *

**12. Don****'t Fear My Darling  
**(The Lion Sleeps Tonight – The Tokens)

* * *

Während Terry wie jeden Morgen lustlos im _Daily Prophet_ blätterte, kam eine weitere Eule an ihren Tisch geflogen und landete vor Simon. Sie streckte ihm einen krallenbewehrten Fuß entgegen, an den ein Brief gebunden war. Der Brief sah nach Muggelpost aus, wahrscheinlich war er von Simons Mutter. Schon der zweite diese Woche. Terrys eigene Mutter hatte bisher erst drei Mal zurückgeschrieben. Und das hatte sie bestimmt einige Überwindung gekostet. Sie war schon vor der Eule, die seinen Hogwartsbrief geliefert hatte, mächtig erschrocken. Die Vögel sahen ja auch nicht gerade harmlos aus. Wie sie es schafften, die Post zu transportieren, ohne sie mit ihren Krallen zu Konfetti zu zerfetzen, war bewundernswert. Fast schon magisch.

Anfangs war Terry selbst ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber den Schuleulen gewesen, aber sie waren recht ruhig und zahm und auch nicht übermäßig groß. Es machte ihm nichts mehr aus, ihnen seine Briefe zu übergeben; aber obwohl er sie immer bat, auf Antwort zu warten, bekam er nur einmal im Monat einen Brief. Sein Vater hatte überhaupt nicht geschrieben, nur seine Unterschrift neben die seiner Mutter gesetzt. Und die Briefe waren zwar lang und ausführlich, aber nicht sehr vielsagend gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte immer nur geschrieben, wie sehr sie ihn vermissten, wie stolz sie und sein Vater auf ihn wären, ob es ihm auch gut ginge und an nichts fehle und so weiter. Terry hoffte nur, dass zu Hause zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater alles in Ordnung war. Aber er hatte seine Zweifel und machte sich manchmal ernsthaft Sorgen.

»Mist!« Anthony warf den _Daily Prophet_ frustriert auf den Tisch und brachte sein Glas mit Kürbissaft zum Wackeln. Er schaffte es nicht ganz, es umzuwerfen. Das erledigte dann Simon, bei dem überflüssigen Versuch, gerade dies zu verhindern. Die Kürbissaftlache breitete sich schnell aus, aber Anthony gelang es, mit der Zeitung einen Damm zu bauen, bevor die Welle über die Tischkante schwappen konnte. Die Schuleule schnappte sich das halbe Würstchen, das Simon ihr hatte füttern wollen, und hob heftig mit den Flügeln schlagend ab.

»Toll gemacht!«, fuhr er dann Simon an. »Wirklich graziös! Elfengleich.«

Dieser antwortete nur »Ja, ja« und brachte seinen Brief in Sicherheit, bevor der den Saft ins Glas zurück zauberte.

»Grobmotoriker!« Anthonys schlechte Laune nahm seit einiger Zeit stetig zu. Sie alle hatten verschiedentlich unter seiner wachsenden Frustration zu leiden gehabt. Die erste Woche nach der Aktion »Rennbesen für alle!« war er noch relativ ruhig gewesen. Aber mit jeder weiteren Woche, die verging, ohne dass Dumbledore oder McGonagall eine Entscheidung verkündet hätten, wurde er nervöser und unleidlicher. Heute war die fünfte Woche angebrochen, und die Lehrer waren gerade von ihrem Tisch aufgestanden, um mit ihrem Unterricht zu beginnen. Damit schwand auch die Aussicht, dass diese Woche eine Entscheidung verkündet würde. Wenigstens würde er heute Nachmittag wieder Rennen fliegen dürfen, wenn auch weiterhin unter Madam Hoochs Aufsicht. Danach war seine Laune zwar oft noch schlechter, aber er neigte dann zu einer depressiven Melancholie und versank in düsterem Selbstmitleid, was den Umgang mit ihm erheblich vereinfachte. Sonst war Luna die Einzige, die seine mürrische Stimmung ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen ertrug. Simon verschwand für gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek, und Terry selbst zog sich hinter die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurück – vorgeblich um zu lernen –, wenn Anthony besonders mies gelaunt war.

Der Große Saal begann sich zu leeren, als die Schüler, die gleich Unterricht hatten, es den Professoren gleichtaten und zu den Klassenzimmern aufbrachen. Nur die Erstklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten es nicht eilig, da sie erst nach einer morgendlichen Freistunde Kräuterkunde haben würden. Terry starrte trübsinnig in den großen Kamin an der Wand, der seit einem Monat regelmäßig befeuert wurde und die Temperatur in der Großen Halle auf einem erträglichen Niveau hielt. Anthony brütete derweil schweigend vor sich hin, Luna spielte mit ihrem Armreif und Simon las seinen Brief. So verbrachten sie schweigend die Zeit, bis außer ihnen nur noch zwei Hufflepuffs in der Halle waren und die Hauselfen die Überreste des Frühstücks und das dreckige Geschirr und Besteck verschwinden ließen.

»Und?«, fragte Luna genauso gelangweilt, wie Terry sich fühlte, als Simon die letzte Seite seines Briefes weglegte. »Was schreibt deine Mum so?«

»Äh«, stotterte dieser herum und wurde überraschenderweise sogar etwas rot. »Äh, nichts Besonderes. Wie's ihr geht. Und wie's mir geht. Das Übliche eben.«

Terry fand das reichlich seltsam. Und ein Blick auf Luna sagte ihm, dass auch sie diese Vorstellung nicht überzeugend fand. Vielleicht war der Brief gar nicht von Simons Mutter. Aber wer hätte ihm sonst schreiben sollen?

»Das mit dem Lügen ist so eine Sache.« Sie spielte scheinbar ungerührt weiter an ihrem Armband herum. »Es ist so _unbequem_, sich merken zu müssen, worüber man gelogen hat.«

Und als Simon protestieren wollte, leistete Terry ihr Schützenhilfe. »Vor allem, wenn man nicht viel Übung hat.«

»Und sogar wenn man Übung hätte«, fiel Luna wieder ein, »sollte man es sich doppelt überlegen, bevor man seine besten Freunde belügt.«

Simon wand sich unter Lunas und Terrys strengen Blicken. Schließlich gab er auf.

»Aber ihr dürft niemandem etwas verraten.« Simon sah sich um und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort. »Ich hab' versprochen, dass niemand was erfährt.«

Er wartete offensichtlich auf ihre Zustimmung. Erst als auch Anthony sein Einverständnis gemurmelt hatte, fuhr er fort.

»Dumbledore hat ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek verschwinden lassen. Unter anderem welche, in denen es um antike Sagen geht. Also hab' ich meiner Mum geschrieben.« Er schien recht stolz auf seinen Einfall zu sein. »Und sie hat mir heute die Antwort geschickt.«

Terry fand Simons Antwort viel zu schwammig. »Bücher über was?«, fragte er deshalb.

»Fast alles über Zerberi. Darüber weiß meine Mum natürlich nichts. Aber alle entsprechenden Sagen auch. Wer es wie geschafft hat, am legendären Zerberus vorbeizukommen.«

Zerberus? Terry wusste nur, dass das irgendein Höllenhund war. Aber Anthony wirkte plötzlich interessiert.

»Und deswegen hast du deiner Mutter geschrieben?«, fragte Anthony mit überlegenem Lächeln. »Herkules, Orpheus, Äneas und noch eine Halbgöttin oder so. Den Namen hab' ich vergessen, aber wenn du mir ein bisschen Zeit lässt, fällt er mir bestimmt wieder ein.«

Simon starrte ihn an. »Psyche«, sagte er schließlich tonlos. »Ihr Name ist Psyche.«

Anthony nickte gönnerhaft. »Richtig. Psyche. Und was wolltest du genau wissen?«

Simon sah auf den Brief, als würde da die Antwort stehen. »Wie sie an Zerberus vorbeigekommen sind.«

Anthony lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück und schloss die Augen. Terry schien es, als ob er die Situation sehr genießen würde.

»Herkules hat ihn in 'nem Ringkampf besiegt und dann an die Oberfläche geschleift. Orpheus hat ihm natürlich ein Ständchen gebracht, was auch sonst, und die anderen zwei haben ihn mit ›Leckerli‹ bestochen.« Zufrieden grinsend sah Anthony Simon an. »Honigbrot oder so. Stimmt doch, oder?«

»Ja«, sagte Simon nur und faltete seinen Brief zusammen, den er dann wieder in den Umschlag steckte. »Woher weißt –«

»Ich hatte Privatlehrer, seit ich fünf geworden bin«, fiel ihm Anthony ins Wort und lehnte sich wieder nach vorn. »Für irgendwas muss das doch gut gewesen sein, oder?«

Simon wirkte immer noch ungläubig und bestimmt ärgerte er sich gewaltig. Terry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

»Warum wolltest du das eigentlich wissen?«, fragte er Simon. »Und wem hast du versprochen, nichts darüber zu erzählen?« Terry hatte da einen bestimmten Verdacht. Seit der undurchsichtigen Geschichte mit den Weasley-Zwillingen, den Schrecken der Schule, die angeblich mit Simon im Verbotenen Wald gewesen waren, grüßte dieser die beiden sogar, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Und sie hatten Simon eine ganze Woche lang bearbeiten müssen, bis sie ihm die ganze Geschichte aus der Nase gezogen hatten. Wenn sie es denn überhaupt geschafft hatten, woran Terry langsam zweifelte.

»Na ja,«, begann Simon seine Erklärung, »George wollte wissen, wie man an 'nem Zerberus vorbeikommt.«

Natürlich! Also einer der Weasley-Zwillinge. Missbilligend schüttelte Terry den Kopf. Und Anthony stöhnte.

»Weasleys bedeuten nur Ärger!« Da sprach Anthony Terry aus der Seele. »Man sollte annehmen, dass du das nach deiner letzten Begegnung mit den beiden gelernt hättest. Und überhaupt … warum wollen die wissen, wie man an einem Zerberus vorbeikommt? So weit ich weiß, gibt es die im Verbotenen Wald gar nicht.«

Simon gab zu, dass er diesen George das zwar auch gefragt hätte, aber dieser nichts weiter verraten habe.

»Vielleicht nicht im Verbotenen Wald, sondern im Schloss?« Luna, die bisher ruhig gewesen war, sah nachdenklich in die Runde.

Terry wollte sie schon fragen, wie sie auf diese verrückte Idee kam, aber dann dämmerte ihm, was Luna meinte. Schließlich war das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer, das Klassenzimmer ihres Hauslehrers, ebenfalls im dritten Stock. Auch Anthony und Simon schienen zu begreifen, worauf Luna hinauswollte.

»Der verbotene Korridor im dritten Stock? Ein schmerzhafter Tod?«, stellte sie noch in den Raum, wahrscheinlich für den Fall, dass sie nicht kapiert hatten, was sie meinte.

»Extrem toxischer Speichel«, ließ sich jetzt Simon vernehmen. »Laut dem Buch über tödliche Gifte aus der … äh, Bibliothek absolut tödlich, wenn man nicht das richtige Gegengift zur Hand hat. Laut der Legende ist der Eisenhut aus Zerberus-Geifer gewachsen, als der aus seinem Maul getropft ist.« Die letzten Worte klangen sehr skeptisch. »Ist aber wahrscheinlich nur ein Märchen. Eine Metapher für die Giftigkeit von Zerberi.«

Terry fand das keineswegs beruhigend, ebenso wenig wie die Begeisterung Anthonys.

»Ich hab' noch nie einen echten Zerberus gesehen!«, verkündete dieser, und Terry befürchtete zu wissen, wohin das führen würde.

* * *

Simon verabschiedete sich von Madam Pince und verließ die Bibliothek. Es war bereits acht Uhr, und die Bibliothekarin würde sowieso gleich abschließen. Er hatte erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass die Öffnungszauber, die er nachgeschlagen hatte, die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor aufschließen konnten. Sie war bestimmt von einem der Professoren verschlossen und mit einem Passwort gesichert worden. Mindestens. Natürlich konnte er auch den Trick versuchen, mit dem er die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufgemacht hatte, aber der hatte nur dann eine Chance zu funktionieren, wenn entweder das Schloss oder die Tür selbst in ein eigenständiges magisches Artefakt verwandelt worden waren. Und warum hätte jemand sich diese Mühe machen sollen, wo es doch wesentlich effizienter und sicherer war, einen komplexen passwortgeschützten Zauberspruch einzusetzen?

Auf dem Weg ins Untergeschoss begegnete ihm niemand. Die steinernen Korridore und das große Treppenhaus waren wie ausgestorben. Im Erdgeschoss kam der Hausmeister gerade aus seinem Büro, brummte zur Antwort aber nur, als Simon ihm einen guten Abend wünschte. Es war erst kurz nach acht, und Mr. Filch hatte keinen Grund, ihn aufzuhalten. Seit der Hausmeister von dem Vorfall mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und dem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald gehört hatte, kam es Simon so vor, als ob ihn dessen »Argus«-Augen mit neuentdecktem Misstrauen verfolgten. Argusaugen. Argus Filch. Manche Namen in der Zaubererwelt überschritten die Schwelle des »Barocken« und bewegten sich unbestreitbar im Bereich des Lächerlichen. Der entsprechenden Bemerkung seiner Mum in ihrem letzten Brief konnte er nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen. Entweder gab es für dieses absurde Theater einen magischen Grund – der sich aber seinen bisherigen Recherchen zu dem Thema hartnäckig entzogen haben musste – oder … Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sonst dahinterstecken könnte. Freiwillig würde sich doch niemand solche Namen zulegen, oder?

Vor der Treppe, die zu den Hufflepuffs und zur Küche hinab führte, blieb er einen Moment stehen, um mit einer lässigen Geste seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten »_Lux Latrox!_« ein Diebeslicht zu beschwören.

»Interessant!« Simon fuhr herum, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erraten, wer da vor ihm stand. Aber das zornige Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers ließ vermuten, dass es sich nicht um George handelte. Es sei denn, dieser hätte herausgefunden, dass er schon gestern die Informationen über den Zerberus bekommen hatte und sie vorerst für sich behalten hatte. Das war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, deshalb musste es sich um Fred handeln, der ihn – aus Gründen, die sich Simon beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte – immer noch nicht leiden konnte; vielleicht sogar noch weniger, als vor dem Unfall im Verbotenen Wald.

»Hallo, Fred«, sagte er ruhig, obwohl er nicht vollkommen sicher war, dass es sich wirklich um den bezeichneten Weasley handelte.

Der andere Junge erhob jedenfalls keine Einwände gegen den Namen. »Schleichen wir mal wieder durchs Schloss, _Grey_?«, fragte Fred und baute sich breitschultrig vor Simon auf.

»_Wir_ sind auf dem Weg in die Küche, aber was tut _Er_ soweit von seinem Bau entfernt?«

Fred sah sich verblüfft um. »Er? Wer?«

Simon seufzte und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Fred. »_Er_, Weasley, Er selbst ist gemeint. Wir glaubten, nach Seiner – nebenbei bemerkt inkorrekten – Verwendung des Pluralis Majestatis, würde Er eine dem Anlasse angemessene Entgegnung erwarten, aber da haben Wir das Maß seiner Geistesgegenwart wohl überschätzt.«

Simon bedauerte sofort, dass sein Mundwerk einmal mehr schneller gewesen war als sein Verstand. Eigentlich hatte er Fred nicht beleidigen wollen, es war einfach passiert. Aber der andere hatte angefangen, indem er sich drohend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihm die in eine Frage gekleidete Beschuldigung, herumzuschleichen, an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Manchmal reagierte er einfach zu allergisch auf solche Anwürfe, und obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, konnte er sich oft nicht zurückhalten.

Zum Glück hatte Fred ihm anscheinend nicht ganz folgen können. Dafür sprachen auf jeden Fall sein etwas verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck und das »Was?«, mit dem er reagierte.

Simon entschied sich dagegen, ihm seine Antwort zu erklären und dass es »Wie bitte?« heißen musste. Das wäre bestimmt nicht gut angekommen.

»Vergiss es, Weasley!«, sagte er stattdessen. »Womit kann ich behilflich sein?«

Fred schien seine Konsternation überwunden zu haben und seine blauen Augen blitzten wieder wütend. »Interessanter Zauberspruch, Grey! Ist er auch erlaubt?«

Das war wohl der Gipfel der Heuchelei. Regelbrecher Nummer eins, geteilter Platz, sorgte sich um die Legalität eines Zauberspruchs!

»Zumindest nicht verboten«, antwortete Simon betont gleichgültig. »Und man erspart sich das mühsame Brauen von Nachtsichttränken. Ist so _lästig_! Aber wem erzähl' ich das?«

Entweder hatte Fred die Spitze nicht bemerkt oder ignorierte sie absichtlich. »So, so. Und warum schleichst du um diese Zeit in den Keller?«

»Erstens ist es erst kurz nach acht, und zweitens könnt' ich dich das gleiche fragen«, beschied ihm Simon als Antwort.

»Pass bloß auf!« Fred machte noch einen Schritt auf Simon zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. »Wenn man an so schlecht beleuchteten Orten rumschleicht, kann man leicht mal stolpern und 'ne Treppe runterfallen.«

Simon nahm die Drohung zwar nicht wirklich ernst, warf aber doch einen Blick über die Schulter und sah den düsteren Treppenabgang hinunter, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihm nicht zu nahe kam.

»Und wenn man verbotenerweise im Wald herumstreunt, kann man leicht über einen Thestral stolpern und von ihm zermatscht werden«, erwiderte er dann scheinbar unbeteiligt, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Nicht weil er Angst gehabt hätte, sondern weil er langsam wütend wurde. Zumindest war das die Erklärung, der er den Vorzug vor den anderen gab, die ihm einfielen.

Wenn überhaupt wurde Fred noch abweisender. »Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir deswegen dankbar bin. Wir wissen doch beide, wer schuld an meinem Unfall war.«

Natürlich wussten sie das. Fred war selbst schuld daran gewesen. Wollte er etwa etwas anderes andeuten? Vielleicht hatte die Gehirnerschütterung doch einen bleibenden Gedächtnis- oder Realitätsverlust bei ihm ausgelöst, den Madam Pomfrey nicht hatte beheben können. Bei Kopfverletzungen musste man mit allem rechnen. Simon versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

»Da fällt mir ein: Wenn du George das nächste Mal siehst, richt' ihm bitte aus, dass ich die Informationen hab', die er gesucht hat. Er kann mich morgen vor dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen, falls er da Zeit hat.« Bis morgen würden sie ihre eigene Untersuchung abgeschlossen haben und nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, dass diese mit einer eventuellen Unternehmung der Zwillinge kollidierte.

»Und warum sagst du nicht gleich mir, was du zu sagen hast?«

Glücklicherweise fiel Simon eine passende Erwiderung quasi in den Schoß. »Weil ich George versprochen hab', _niemandem_ zu erzählen, worum es geht!« Angesichts des gestrigen Verrats war das ein wenig scheinheilig, aber davon konnte Fred schließlich nichts wissen.

»Na, ich werd's noch früh genug erfahren. George hat keine Geheimnisse vor mir.« Selbstsicher lächelnd wollte sich Fred abwenden, als ihm noch etwas einzufallen schien. »Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich nicht George bin?«

Simon schossen sofort ein paar Antwortmöglichkeiten durch den Kopf. Schließlich entschied er sich für »Muss dein unverwechselbarer Charme sein!«, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinabstieg. »Muss dein unverwechselbarer Körpergeruch sein! Solltest dir ein Beispiel an George nehmen und wenigstens ein Mal pro Woche duschen!«, schien ihm bei Freds Laune und in Anbetracht der steilen Treppe und ihrer vielen Stufen keine opportune Antwort zu sein.

Er machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort wurde er mit der gewohnten Dienstbeflissenheit und Unterwürfigkeit von den Hauselfen begrüßt und erhielt das Paket ausgehändigt, das er gestern Abend bestellt hatte. Er erduldete die obligatorischen Verneigungen etwas länger als üblich und bedankte sich öfter und ausführlicher als normal, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass er Fred auf dem Rückweg zum Turm nicht noch einmal über den Weg lief. Aber schließlich verließ er die Küche wieder und schleppte das Paket die Treppen in den siebten Stock hinauf. Zufälligerweise verließen gerade ein paar Fünftklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum, und Simon konnte, ohne das Päckchen abstellen und sich mit dem Türklopfer herumärgern zu müssen, seine Ladung bis in den Jungenschlafsaal der Erstklässler schaffen. Anthony und Terry, die schon auf ihn gewartet hatten, hielten ihm die Türen auf.

Oben angekommen standen sie um das Paket herum. Als Simon es öffnete, entstieg ihm ein himmlischer Duft. Dutzende köstliche, kleine Honigküchlein waren darin in Schichten gestapelt. Einige mit glänzender dunkler oder heller Schokoglasur überzogen, andere mit bunten Zuckerkügelchen oder dick mit Puderzucker bestreut oder mit Zitronenglasur bestrichen. Die unterste Lage sah aus, als hätte man die Gebäckstücke noch einmal in Honig getaucht. Diese nahm Simon heraus und packte sie in eine Papiertüte, die er in seiner Schultruhe verstaute.

»Ein bisschen übertrieben, oder?«, fragte Anthony an Simon gewandt, während Terry seine Zähne in einen der kleinen Kuchen schlug.

»Sicher ist sicher, hab' ich mir gedacht.« Auch Simon nahm sich ein Stück und machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu Anthony. »Außerdem …«, er biss in den Kuchen und sprach mit vollem Mund weiter, »… außerdem … ist der Rest … als Bestechung gedacht.« Auch Anthony griff sich jetzt einen glasierten Kuchen. »Wir können schließlich kaum hier rausschleichen, ohne dass jemand von den anderen was merkt. Jedenfalls nicht zu dritt«, fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er sich die Finger ableckte und das Paket wieder verschließen wollte.

»Aber wir verteilen sie erst nach Astronomie, oder?«, fragte Terry und schnappte sich noch ein Stück.

»Und Luna?«, wollte Anthony wissen, bevor auch er von seinem Kuchen probierte.

»Luna kommt schon zurecht«, antwortete Simon. »Sie hat gesagt, wir sollen uns bloß keine Gedanken machen. Wär' überhaupt kein Problem für sie, aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu schleichen. Sie wird allein auch bestimmt weniger Aufsehen erregen als wir zu dritt.« Und Simon hatte ihr sofort geglaubt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie niemand sehen oder hören würde, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Luna glaubte man solche Behauptungen.

Er schob das verschlossene Paket unter sein Bett, und Anthony, Terry und er legten sich dann noch ein Weilchen hin. Sie hatten noch gute vier Stunden bis zur Astronomiestunde, die erst um ein Uhr beginnen würde. Professor Sinistra wollte, dass sie einen genaueren Blick auf Jupiter warfen, und dieser würde erst kurz nach eins über dem Horizont stehen.

Simon nahm die Zauberspruchsammlung der vierten Klasse zur Hand und las noch einmal das Kapitel über Öffnungs- und Schließzauber. Insgesamt bezweifelte er, dass sie es überhaupt schaffen würden, die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor zu öffnen. Wenn im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht die Schulbücher aller Jahrgänge vorhanden gewesen wären und er sich nicht so gut in der Bibliothek ausgekannt hätte, wären ihre Chancen gleich null gewesen. Aber auch so war es praktisch ausgeschlossen, dass sie den Zerberus zu Gesicht bekämen. Es war unmöglich, dass Erstklässler einen Zauber überwinden könnten, mit dem die Professoren die Tür gesichert hatten, hinter der sie einen Höllenhund eingesperrt hatten. Auch wenn die Lehrkräfte zum Teil ihre Schrullen hatten, sie waren bestimmt keine Mörder.

* * *

Der stille Alarm seines Zauberstabs ging los, aber Anthony hatte noch kein Auge zugetan. Er war viel zu aufgeregt. Endlich wurde die langweilige Schulroutine wieder einmal durchbrochen. Die Astronomiestunde hatte schon unerträglich lange gedauert. Wozu sollte man fast eine ganze Stunde hindurch auf Jupiter und seine Monde starren? Nicht einmal der große rote Fleck war zu sehen gewesen, was Professor Sinistra auch sehr bedauert hatte. »Aber ein Planet kümmert sich nicht um die Wünsche von Beobachtern und die Beschwerdeabteilung des Universums ist chronisch unterbesetzt.« Das war wohl ihr Lieblingsspruch. Es verging kaum eine Astronomiestunde, ohne dass ihn die Professorin bei passender oder unpassender Gelegenheit anbrachte.

Er kletterte so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett und tastete sich zu seiner Truhe vor, auf die er seine Robe geworfen hatte. Links von sich hörte er Simon die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurückziehen und sah kurz die Seiten eines Buchs aufleuchten, bevor es zugeklappt wurde. Als er die geflüsterte Beschwörung eines Diebeslichts hörte, ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht gleich daran gedacht hatte, selbst eines heraufzubeschwören. Weil er sich bemühte, möglichst leise zu sein, gelang es ihm erst beim zweiten Versuch. Aber als er endlich richtiges Licht hatte, war er froh, dass Simon gestern darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie alle den Zauber übten. Ein Licht, das von anderen nicht gesehen werden konnte, war für ihre heutige Aktion viel besser geeignet als ein Standard-Lumos.

Er schlüpfte in seine Robe und wartete auf Simon. Als dieser fertig war, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Terrys Bett. Der Kleine hatte seine Vorhänge fest zugezogen und sich bisher nicht gerührt. Entweder war er eingeschlafen und hatte den Alarm seines Zauberstabs nicht bemerkt, oder er tat nur so, als ob er schliefe. Terry war von der Aussicht, einem Zerberus gegenüberzustehen, von Anfang an nicht sehr begeistert gewesen. Aber falls der Kleine glaubte, er könne die Nacht in seinem Bett verbringen, während sie den verbotenen Korridor untersuchten, würde er sich getäuscht haben.

Anthony zog die Vorhänge auf und rüttelt ihn energisch wach. »Auf!«, raunte er ihm ins Ohr. »Es ist soweit! Wach auf!« Und entweder war Terry ein besserer Schauspieler, als es ihm Anthony zutraute, oder er war tatsächlich eingedöst, denn er murmelte verschlafen »Noch fünf Minuten« und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Anthony musste ihn noch eine Weile bearbeiten, bis er endlich einigermaßen wach war. Noch länger dauerte es, bis Terry sein eigenes Licht zustande gebracht und sich angezogen hatte. Dabei machte er jedoch so viel Lärm, dass Stephen aufwachte und seinen Kopf aus den Vorhängen seines Bettes heraussteckte. Natürlich sah er in dem für ihn immer noch dunklen Zimmer nicht viel, aber wahrscheinlich fiel ihm wieder ein, warum vor dem Schlafengehen eine ganze Ladung Honigkuchen verteilt worden war. Auf jeden Fall flüsterte er nur »Lasst euch bloß nicht erwischen!« ins Dunkel, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Bett zurückfallen ließ.

Endlich konnten sie das Zimmer verlassen und die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterschleichen. Unten saß Luna in einem Sessel unter dem künstlichen Sternenhimmel und schien schon eine Weile auf sie gewartet zu haben. Wie sich dann herausstellte, hatte Simon die Honigkuchen oben vergessen, und Anthony wollte schon eine Bemerkung über den geistigen Abbau der älteren Generation machen, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass auch er etwas vergessen hatte. Er eilte hinter Simon wieder die Treppe hinauf, in den Schlafsaal hoch und kramte die Flöte aus seiner Truhe. Ihr gemeinsamer Auftritt blieb nicht unbemerkt und brachte ihnen ein weiteres »Passt bloß auf, und lasst euch nicht erwischen!« ein, diesmal von Su.

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, steckte Anthony die Flöte in seine Tasche, und Simon übergab die Papiertüte an Terry zum Tragen. Was auch immer man über den Kleinen sagen mochte, sein Talent für Verwandlungen war beinahe schon phänomenal. Er war der Einzige in der gemeinsamen Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Klasse, der es mit einiger Regelmäßigkeit schaffte, McGonagall ein paar Punkte zu entlocken. Und die Flöte war zwar einfach, aber gut genug. Niemand würde vermuten, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch einer von Simons Muggelschreibern gewesen war. Sie diente als zusätzliche Versicherung, denn sie konnten ja nicht sicher sein, ob der Zerberus auf die Honigkuchen wirklich wie gewünscht reagieren würde. Bei einem Fleischfresser schien das sowieso eher unwahrscheinlich. Aber Anthony war auch nicht gerade Orpheus, wie er selbst zugeben musste. Er hatte zwar Unterricht im Flöten- und auch Klavierspiel erhalten, doch seine Lehrer hatten ihm eine bestenfalls durchschnittliche Begabung attestiert. Nun, sie würden ja sehen, wie der Zerberus darüber dachte, wenn er auf einem klebrigen Honigkuchen herumkaute, während ihm ein Schlaflied vorgespielt wurde.

Ihrem Aufbruch wäre eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege gestanden, wenn Luna nicht unbedingt die Führung hätte übernehmen wollen. Anthony hielt das nicht unbedingt für eine gute Idee. Zu Beginn des Schuljahrs war es ja ganz nützlich gewesen, dass Luna immer gewusst hatte, wie man auf schnellstem Weg von einem Ort zum anderen gelangt. Doch inzwischen kannten sie alle sich recht gut im Schloss aus, und Anthony verließ sich nur höchst ungern auf Luna. Zwar hatte er seit ihrer Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express keinen Schimmer von Silber mehr in ihren Augen gesehen, aber das normale Hellgrau ihrer Augen war beunruhigend genug – nicht zu vergessen ihr wirklich ungewöhnliches Talent für Illusionen. Natürlich konnte sie nichts dafür, dass sie unter einem solchen Fluch litt, aber man hielt sich von diesen Leuten einfach fern. Angeblich zogen sie Unglück magisch an – im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Und obwohl Anthony sich nicht für abergläubisch hielt, war es ihm doch lieber, wenn bei einer derart heiklen und potenziell sogar gefährlichen Mission jemand anderes die Führung übernahm. Möglichst jemand mit der nötigen Ruhe und Besonnenheit, der außerdem seine Führungsqualitäten schon unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Und das konnte nur eines heißen.

»_Ich_ geh' voraus!«, unterbrach er den Streit zwischen Simon und Luna, und um gar keine Diskussion aufkommen zu lassen, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum als Erster, ohne abzuwarten, was die anderen dazu zu sagen hatten. Sie würden schon nachkommen. Und tatsächlich hörte er, wie sie ihm folgten. Das bewies wieder einmal, dass man mit entschlossenem Handeln mehr erreichte als mit ewigen Diskussionen. Sein Vater wäre mit seiner Vorgehensweise bestimmt höchst einverstanden gewesen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Simon hinter sich, danach folgte Luna und den Abschluss bildete ein zögerlicher Terry, der immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer zu sein schien. Sie gingen durch den Korridor zur Treppe, die in den sechsten Stock hinunter führte.

Dort angekommen blieb Anthony an die Wand gepresst stehen und spähte um die Ecke die Treppe hinunter. Es war nach drei Uhr morgens, also extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass ihnen irgendjemand begegnen würde. Selbst Filch und der wachhabende Professor mussten irgendwann schlafen. Weit und breit war alles menschenleer, und von den Geistern war auch keiner zu sehen. Sie machten Anthony die größten Sorgen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie Peeves in die Arme liefen. Luna hatte zwar gemeint, sie würde sich um die Geister kümmern, falls sie welchen begegnen sollten, doch Anthony hatte Zweifel, ob sie auch mit dem Poltergeist auf so gutem Fuß wie mit den anderen stand. Und selbst wenn, Peeves war unberechenbar. Er konnte ebenso aus einer Augenblickslaune heraus Alarm schlagen, wie den Streichen der Schüler applaudieren; zumindest erzählten das die älteren Schüler.

»Was ist?«, zischte Simon neben ihm.

»Geht's endlich weiter?«, fragte Luna nicht gerade leise.

Anthony hob den Finger an die Lippen und zischte wütend zurück, sie sollten still sein. Es war manchmal zum Verzweifeln. Aber er beeilte sich weiterzugehen, bevor sich Simon oder Luna an ihm vorbei an die Spitze drängeln konnten. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinunter, an schnarchenden Porträts vorbei, durch einen Seitenkorridor im sechsten Stock zur nächsten Treppe. Dort wiederholte sich die Szene, die sich bereits im siebten Stock abgespielt hätte. Während sich Anthony, des Ernstes ihrer Unternehmung bewusst, vorausschauend und vorsichtig verhielt, schienen Simon und Luna die Sache für einen gemütlichen, harmlosen Nachtspaziergang zu halten. Im fünften Stock wurde ihr Benehmen nahezu albern. Sie schlenderten nebeneinander her, blieben manchmal stehen und sprachen über die Porträts, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Auch sonst taten sie alles, um Anthony zu ärgern und außer Fassung zu bringen. Ihr Benehmen war einfach unmöglich.

Als im vierten Stock dann der Hausgeist von Gryffindor aus einer Wand heraustrat und Luna mit ihm den neuesten Klatsch über die Untaten von Peeves austauschte und sich die beiden dann auch noch über eine tragische Romanze zweier Porträts – eines befand sich im Erdgeschoss, das andere im sechsten Stock – unterhielten, hätte Anthony sie am liebsten angeschrien. Das Auftauchen von Mrs. Norris nahm er dann schon beinahe teilnahmslos hin. Beim Anblick von Luna, Simon, der Mrs. Norris streichelte, und Terry, der mit beiden Armen fest die Papiertüte umklammert hielt, wie sie alle scheinbar interessiert irgendwelchem Tratsch aus der Geisterwelt lauschten, als wären sie bei einem Kaffeekränzchen, fühlte Anthony heißen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er gab diesem Impuls selbstverständlich nicht nach, setzte sich nur resigniert auf dem Boden und wartete, dass Sir Nicholas seine Tratschgeschichten endlich beendete.

Nach vielleicht zehn Minuten, die Anthony aber wie Stunden vorkamen und in denen er mehr über die verschiedenen Geister von Hogwarts erfahren hatte, als er jemals hatte wissen wollen, ließ der Fast Kopflose Nick zum Abschied sein Haupt zur Seite kippen, wie normale Menschen einen Hut zogen, und entschwebte durch eine Wand. Anthony erhob sich mühsam vom kalten Steinboden und musste noch einmal warten, bis Simon sich von Mrs. Norris verabschiedet hatte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Und ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht aufgeflogen waren. Als er die anderen eindringlich und ultimativ aufforderte, bitte, bitte ein kleines bisschen leiser zu sein, bekam er von Simon als Antwort die Frage gestellt, ob er, Anthony, auch nicht den Schalldämpfer für seine Flöte vergessen habe. Sonst würde schwierig werden, lautlose Musik zu machen. Anthony fühlte sich nur noch müde; aber da er Luna und Simon nicht die Führung überlassen wollte – sie würden nur glauben, sie hätten ihn zermürbt und endgültig gewonnen, falls er jetzt nachgab –, ging er einfach weiter voran. Es war ja nicht mehr weit, und wenn sie bisher noch nicht erwischt worden waren, konnte man wohl davon ausgehen, dass wirklich alle im Schloss tief und fest schliefen. Wie um ihn noch mehr zu ärgern, wurden die beiden dann leise und begannen sich so zu verhalten, wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit über hätten tun sollen.

Der dritte Stock war menschenleer, und sie schlichen am Zauberkunstklassenzimmer vorbei zu der Tür, die in den verbotenen Korridor führte. Dort hielt Anthony an.

»Und was jetzt?«, fragte Terry, als sie alle vor der Tür standen.

»Wir machen es wie besprochen«, erwiderte Anthony. »Ich halt' mich mit der Flöte bereit, und Simon versucht, die Tür aufzumachen. Sobald sie offen ist, wirft einer von euch ein paar von den Honigkuchen rein.«

»Wenn die Tür überhaupt aufgeht«, meldete Simon Zweifel an, und Terry blickte besorgt zur verschlossenen Türe.

»Und wenn das Ding keinen Hunger hat?«, fragte der Kleine. »Oder ihm deine Musik nicht gefällt?«, fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Anthony hinzu.

»Keine Sorge«, bemühte sich Anthony ihn zu beruhigen. »Wenn du dich von der Tür fernhältst, kann gar nichts passieren. Ein Zerberus ist viel zu groß, um da durchzupassen.«

»Wirklich beruhigend.« Mit übertriebenem Seufzen nahm Terry zwei Honigkuchen aus der Tüte und reichte sie Luna, bevor er sich selbst mit Gebäck bewaffnete.

Anthony setzte seine Flöte an die Lippen und nickte Simon zu. Dieser machte aber keine Anstalten, die Tür in Angriff zu nehmen, sondern sah sie nur von oben bis unten an.

»Worauf wartest du?«, fragte Anthony ihn. »Wir sind fertig und bereit!«

»Kein Alarmzauber«, antwortete Simon. »Ich mein', das wär' doch das mindeste, oder?«

Anthony sah nicht ein, warum. »Wozu sollte das gut sein? Und außerdem, woher willst du wissen, dass keiner da ist?« Simon hatte zwar die Schulbücher nach Öffnungszaubern abgegrast, aber Anthony bezweifelte, dass er Zeit gehabt hatte, sich mit Alarmzaubern zu beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur mal wieder mit seinem Halbwissen angeben.

»Also ich würd' wissen wollen, wenn jemand durch 'ne Tür geht, hinter der ich 'nen Zerberus halte«, erklärte Simon. »Und woher ich weiß, dass kein Alarm da ist? Warum glaubst du, heißt dieses Ding«, er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab nach oben, vermutlich auf die über ihm schwebende Lichtkugel, die für Anthony aber natürlich unsichtbar war, »Diebeslicht?«

Bevor Simon mit einem Vortrag beginnen konnte, beschloss Anthony, das nun Offensichtliche selbst auszusprechen: »Weil man damit Alarmzauber sehen kann? Jetzt mach schon voran. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit.«

Mürrisch vor sich hin grummelnd hob Simon seinen Zauberstab und begann seine Einbruchsversuche mit einem simplen Alohomora-Zauber. Als die Tür sofort aufschwang, rief er überrascht »Scheiße!« und sprang erschrocken zurück. Auch Anthony fand diesen schnellen Erfolg reichlich seltsam. Wozu verschloss man eine Tür mit Magie, wenn sie ein einfacher Erstklässlerspruch öffnen konnte?

Er fing sich aber schnell wieder, und als zwei Honigkuchen an ihm vorbei durch die dunkle Türöffnung flogen, begann er bereits, ein Schlaflied auf seiner Flöte zu intonieren. Er bemühte sich, so flüsternd und leise wie möglich zu spielen, schließlich wollten sie niemanden aufwecken. Und ein sanfteres Spiel passte auch besser zu der Melodie des Wiegenliedes. Während er sich auf seine Atmung und die Griffe konzentrierte, hatte sich Simon anscheinend wieder erholt. Auf jeden Fall trat er neben ihn und machte eine Geste mit seinem Zauberstab, wahrscheinlich um sein Diebeslicht durch die Türöffnung zu schicken.

»Ich denke, du kannst aufhören«, ließ er sich nach einem Moment vernehmen. Auch Luna kam jetzt, zögernd gefolgt von Terry, heran und warf einen Blick durch den düsteren Türrahmen.

Anthony stellte sein Spiel ein und ließ nun selbst sein Diebeslicht in den verbotenen Korridor hineinleuchten. Anscheinend hatte seine Vorstellung wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Die gewaltige schwarze Masse des Zerberus lag im Korridor, friedlich schlummernd. Jetzt, da seine Flöte verstummt war, konnte Anthony auch die ruhigen und tiefen Atemzüge des Höllenhundes hören. Seine drei Köpfe ruhten auf den mit riesigen Krallen ausgestatteten Vorderpfoten. Aus dem Mundwinkel des linken ragte noch ein Stückchen Honigkuchen heraus. Er wirkte winzig im Verhältnis zu dem gewaltigen Maul, aus dem scharfe Reißzähne herausblitzten. Eine dünne Spur Geifer lief ihm über die Lefzen und tropfte auf den Boden. Von dem anderen Kuchen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Bestimmt hatte das Biest ihn mit einem einzigen Happs verschluckt.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Anthony der Tür. Der dreiköpfige Riesenhund regte sich nicht. Die anderen hielten sich dicht hinter ihm. Anthony fragte sich langsam, was die ganze Sache zu bedeuten hatte. Wozu hatte man den Zerberus ins Schloss gebracht? Der Korridor schien ansonsten leer zu sein. Warum man ihm überhaupt einen Korridor nannte, war Anthony schleierhaft. Es schienen keine Türen aus ihm herauszuführen, wenn man von der Eingangstür einmal absah.

»Da!« An Anthonys Arm schob sich Terrys Hand vorbei, die noch immer einen Honigkuchen hielt, und deutete auf den Boden. Zuerst begriff Anthony nicht, was der Kleine meinte, aber dann sah auch er es. Die linke Pfote des Zerberus ruhte direkt neben einer Falltür. Sie war natürlich geschlossen. Als Anthony zu ihr hinschleichen wollte, hörte er aus Richtung eines der Köpfe des Zerberus ein Schnaufen. Der linke Kopf schien zu erwachen. Mit einem Schmatzen verschwand der Honigkuchen ganz in seinem Maul, und die Augen öffneten sich. Wie zwei kleine gelbe Lumoslichter leuchteten sie die vier an.

»Äh, vielleicht solltest du doch noch ein bisschen weiterspielen«, schlug Simon vor, und Anthony schien das eine ausnehmend gute Idee. Sobald er zu spielen begann, fielen die gelb leuchtenden Augen wieder zu, und der halb erwachte Kopf schloss sich dem Schlaf der beiden anderen wieder an.

»Am besten spielst du weiter, und wir schauen nach, was unter der Falltür ist.« Simon schlich zu der Falltür, und Luna folgte ihm. Terry blieb wie festgebannt im Türrahmen stehen. Anthony spielte weiter. Zum Glück schien das Tier nicht sonderlich musikalisch, denn er verpatzte einige Noten hintereinander, als er zu erkennen versuchte, was Simon und Luna an der Falltür trieben. Seine Atemtechnik war auch schon mal besser gewesen.

Die beiden standen vor dem Loch und sahen nach unten. Er unterbrach sein Spiel lange genug, um »Und? Was ist da drunten?« zu fragen.

»Irgendwelches Grünzeug«, antwortete Simon. »Aber nichts, um runterzuklettern. Keine Leiter, kein Seil, nichts.« Er drehte sich um und winkte Terry. »Komm! Schau dir die Pflanzen mal an.«

»Warum ausgerechnet ich?«, murrte Terry, ging aber zu der Falltür und warf einen Blick in das Loch.

»Weil du Sprouts Lieblingsravenclaw bist«, erklärte ihm Simon. »Warum auch immer. Also, was sagst du zu dem Grünzeug?«

»Keine Ahnung.« Terry zuckte mit den Achseln. »Viel zu weit weg. Man kann nicht mal erkennen, welche Form die Blätter haben.«

Anthony spielte derweil tapfer weiter, aber langsam machte sich seine mangelnde Übung bemerkbar. »Beeilt euch mal ein bisschen. Mir geht langsam die Puste aus«, nörgelte er, während er einen Moment aussetzte.

»Also musst du näher ran, versteh' ich das richtig?« Simon überlegte nur einen Augenblick. »Ich lass' dich einfach ein Stückchen in das Loch hineinschweben. Du musst nur ›Halt‹ sagen, wenn du weit genug unten bist.«

»Oh. Ich weiß nicht, ob das so 'ne gute –«, begann Terry, schwebte aber bereits über dem Loch, bevor er seinen Einwand zu Ende bringen konnte. Anthony sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Zerberus, der sich aber keinen Millimeter rührte. Als er sich wieder der Falltür zuwandte, war Terry bereits halb in dem Loch verschwunden. Simon ließ ihn anscheinend recht vorsichtig hinabschweben. Der Kleine starrte angestrengt nach unten, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war. Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah überhaupt nichts. Anthony spielte weiter auf der Flöte und wartete wie die anderen auch.

»Hoch!« Der fast schon panische Schrei war ziemlich laut und Anthony fürchtete schon, der Zerberus würde davon aufwachen. »Zieh mich hoch!«, erklang Terrys panischer Schrei wieder. Der Zerberus nahm es scheinbar nicht zur Kenntnis und rührte sich nicht. Als Anthony sich wieder dem Geschehen an der Falltür zuwandte, sah er den zappelnden Terry aus ihr empor steigen. Anscheinend war ihm nicht passiert, jedenfalls war nicht erkennbar, warum er sich so aufregte. Auch Simon sagte zu ihm, er solle sich beruhigen, bevor er ihn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

»Beruhigen?!«, schnappte Terry. »Das Ding hätte mich fast erwischt! Ich könnte tot sein!« Der Kleine musste aber auch immer alles überdramatisieren. Offensichtlich war ihm doch überhaupt nichts passiert. Anthony dagegen konnte jetzt wirklich nicht mehr lange weiterflöten. Deshalb setzte er auch kurz ab, sagte »Raus jetzt!« zu den anderen und zog sich langsam zur Tür zurück. Terry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und Luna und Simon folgten auch, nachdem sie die Falltür wieder zugeworfen hatten.

Draußen konnte Anthony endlich die Flöte absetzen. Simon verschloss die Tür wieder, und sie ließen sich alle einen Moment auf dem Boden nieder.

»Also, was war da unten?«, fragte Anthony an Terry gewandt.

»Und was sollte das Geschrei?«, wollte Simon wissen, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Terry eintrug.

»Das war 'ne Teufelsschlinge! Sie hätte mich fast erwischt!« Na gut, das war schon ein Grund etwas lauter zu werden, musste Anthony dem Kleinen zugestehen. »Sie hat schon meinen Fuß berührt! Das nächste Mal lass' ich dich runterschweben und wie 'nen Wurm an der Angel baumeln! Mal schau'n, wie _dir_ das gefällt!«

»Ja, ja«, sagte Simon. »Schon gut. Tut mir leid.« Es klang nicht sonderlich bedauernd, aber Terry schien zufrieden. »Wir sollten die Sache abhaken und von hier verschwinden.«

»Ja«, meldete sich Luna zu Wort. »Es ist bestimmt schon vier. Und ich würd' gern noch ein bisschen schlafen, bevor es hell wird.«

Anthony sah sie verwundert an. Es war selten, dass man von Luna etwas Vernünftiges zu hören bekam. Aber diesmal hatte sie zweifellos recht. Zwar hatten sie morgen gleich zwei Freistunden – heute, korrigierte sich Anthony –, aber es wurde trotzdem Zeit, dass sie ins Bett kamen. Und je länger sie durchs Schloss streiften, desto größer war die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden.

»Gut«, stimmte er deshalb zu. »Wir müssen sowieso erst herausfinden, wie wir an der Teufelsschlinge vorbeikommen, bevor wir weitermachen können.«

Die anderen sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden, aber er ignorierte ihre Blicke und erhob sich würdevoll vom Boden. Auf dem Rückweg folgten sie ihm diesmal leise, und sie erreichten unbehelligt den Turm der Ravenclaws.

* * *

George konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. »Ich glaub', du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn! Warum sollte er mich anlügen?«

»Weil er ein Schleicher ist!«, war Freds Antwort, was George nicht sehr überzeugend fand. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Außerdem war er sich fast sicher, die Geschichte mit Orpheus schon mal gehört zu haben.

»Denk nur mal daran, wie dieser Goldstein und die verrückte Lovegood das Quidditchspiel sabotieren wollten! Glaubst du etwa, die sind da allein drauf gekommen? Der hängt doch dauernd mit denen rum!« George hatte keine Lust, dieses Thema schon wieder durchzukauen. Außerdem waren das alles nur Gerüchte. Wer wirklich hinter der Massenillusion beim ersten Quidditchspiel gesteckt hatte, wusste niemand; wenn die Nachrichtenlage auch stark auf das Lovegood-Mädchen hindeutete. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Simon nicht besonders interessiert an einem eigenen Besen war. Soweit er wusste, flog Simon nicht einmal zum Spaß, und für Quidditch interessierte er sich überhaupt nicht.

»Wir werden ja sehen, ob's funktioniert«, sagte er zu Fred und sah wieder auf die Karte. Außer Fluffy war niemand im dritten Stock, und Peeves hatte sich wieder aus dem Treppenhaus verzogen. Sie konnten ihren Weg also fortsetzen. Auf sein Zeichen hin hob Fred die Seilrolle und das Kästchen wieder auf und folgte ihm.

Das ganze Schloss schien friedlich zu schlafen, wenn man von Professor Sinistra und ihren Fünftklässlern absah. Aber die befanden sich auf dem Astronomieturm und stellten keine Gefahr dar. George hatte schon vor ihrem Aufbruch die Schlafsäle der vier Häuser kontrolliert – ebenso wie die Räume der Professoren. Alle, die er überprüft hatte, waren an ihrem Platz gewesen, natürlich mit Ausnahme der Schüler, die Astronomie hatten. Selbst Mrs. Norris schien heute nicht unterwegs zu sein. Die Bedingungen waren beinahe ideal für eine Expedition.

Trotzdem kontrollierte er die Karte noch einmal sorgfältig, als sie vor der Tür zum verbotenen Korridor angekommen waren. Fred nahm unterdessen auf der Rolle Seil Platz, die er auf den Boden geworfen hatte, und spielte mit dem Kästchen herum. Als ihn das zu langweilen schien, warf er es in die Luft und fing es wieder auf.

»Wenn du sie kaputt machst, sind wir tot«, ermahnte ihn George geistesabwesend, während er die Karte betrachtete.

Fred schnaubte nur verächtlich. »Wir haben immer noch die Stinkbomben dabei. Ich glaub' nicht, dass die 'nem Zerberus schmecken würden. Ist schließlich auch nur ein Hund.« George konnte sein Grinsen geradezu hören. »Sollen ziemlich empfindliche Näschen haben, hab' ich mir sagen lassen.«

George hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass sie wirklich ungestört bleiben würden, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Fred zu: »Mag schon sein. Das wird uns aber nichts nützen, wenn uns Angelina bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzieht. Sie hat die Spieluhr von ihrer Mum bekommen.«

Angelina war wirklich überdeutlich gewesen, als sie ihnen sehr bildhaft beschrieben hatte, was sie mit ihnen beiden anstellen würde, falls das Kästchen auch nur den kleinsten Kratzer abbekommen würde. Es hatte aller Überredungskünste der Zwillinge bedurft, um es überhaupt für heute Nacht ausleihen zu dürfen. Aber es war die einfachste Möglichkeit gewesen, kurzfristig an irgendeine Art von Musik zu kommen. In dem Kästchen hatte Angelina nur ein paar Kettchen und Ohrringe aufbewahrt; sie hatte es natürlich ausgeräumt, bevor sie es ihnen überlassen hatte.

Fred reichte ihm die Spieluhr und stellte sich neben der Tür auf. George prüfte noch einmal, ob sie auch ganz aufgezogen war, bevor er Fred ein Zeichen gab. Dieser öffnete die Tür mit einem _Alohomora_, und George klappte den Deckel des Kästchens zurück.

Das süßliche Klimpern einer unbekannten Melodie drang aus dem Holzkästchen und erfüllte den Raum. George und Fred, links und rechts der Tür, warteten, ob Fluffy sich zeigen würde. Die Spieluhr lief nur eine gute Minute lang, bevor man sie wieder aufziehen musste. Als die Minute fast um war und die Melodie bereits langsamer wurde, spähte George vorsichtig durch die Türöffnung. Erleichtert sah er im Licht seines _Lumos_, dass Fluffy tatsächlich zu schlafen schien.

»He, Hundchen!« Fred trat in den Türrahmen, bevor ihn George daran hindern konnte. »Schläft unser braves Hundchen?«

George zog ihn wütend zurück. »Bist du verrückt? Oder willst du unbedingt wieder im Krankenflügel landen?«

»Klar«, grinste Fred. »Ich vermiss' Poppy!«

George schwieg dazu und zog die Spieluhr wieder auf, bevor er auf das Seil deutete: »Versuch's damit, du Scherzkeks!«

Fred sah verständnislos auf das Seil. »Was soll ich damit versuchen?«

»Du nimmst ein Ende«, sagte George ungeduldig, »und wirfst es neben Fluffy. Von der Tür aus!«, fügte er vorsichtshalber hinzu. »Dann sehen wir schon, ob er aufwacht.«

Fred befolgte die Anweisung, wenn auch murrend. George behielt derweil Fluffy im Auge, der sich aber auch jetzt nicht rührte. Wenigstens solange die Spieluhr ihre Melodie spielte. Vorsichtig traten sie dann durch die Tür. Dummerweise war der dreiköpfige Hund so eingeschlafen, dass seine linke Pfote zum Teil auf der Falltür lag. Sie würden die Pfote wegbewegen müssen, um die Klappe öffnen zu können. Während Fred es mit einem Schwebezauber versuchte, zog George erneut die Spieluhr auf. Fluffy schien sich durch den Zauber Freds gestört zu fühlen, denn er öffnete die Augen und machte Anstalten, sich knurrend zu erheben. Aber sobald die Musik wieder einsetzte, ließ er friedlich seine drei Köpfe sinken, schloss sämtliche sechs Augen und verfiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlummer.

Fred hatte mit seinem Zauber nicht viel bewirkt, ebenso wenig hatte sich die Position der Pfote durch das Beinaheaufstehen des Zerberus wesentlich verändert. Offenbar stimmte es, dass Zerberi nicht nur gegen die meisten Gifte immun waren, sondern auch gegen gewöhnliche Zaubersprüche. Sie würden wohl handgreiflichere Mittel einsetzen müssen. Nachdem sie sich kurz beratschlagt hatten, schlang Fred das Seil unter der Pfote des Zerberus hindurch, und gemeinsam zogen sie diese mühsam zur Seite. Sie schafften es mit nur dreimaligem Wiederaufziehen der Spieluhr. Dann endlich lag die Falltür frei.

Während George sich schon wieder mit dem Aufziehmechanismus beschäftigen musste, stemmte Fred die Klappe auf und blickte hinunter. Auch George trat hinzu und versuchte im Licht seine _Lumos_ zu erkennen, was sie unten erwarten würde.

»Also ich seh' da unten gar nichts«, meinte schließlich Fred, und George konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Am Boden des Loches war nur ein vage auszumachender, grünlicher Pflanzenbelag, bei dem es sich vermutlich um Moos handelte.

»Sei trotzdem vorsichtig«, ermahnte er Fred. »Der Troll ist zwar ein paar Kammern weiter, aber wer weiß, was da unten sonst noch wartet.«

»Ich bin doch immer vorsichtig«, sagte Fred grinsend, bevor er sich über das Loch beugte und »Achtung da unten! Die Weasleys kommen! Aus der Bahn!« hineinrief. George konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, während er erneut die immer langsamer leiernde Spieluhr aufzog. Fred schien manchmal einfach lebensmüde, anders war seine Blödelei angesichts tödlicher Gefahren nicht zu erklären. Er schien nicht einmal den Zerberus richtig ernst zu nehmen. Dabei konnte George bei Fluffys Anblick gut verstehen, warum man von diesen Höllenhunden in der Antike geglaubt hatte, dass sie vor dem Eingang zum Totenreich Wache stünden.

Fred verankerte unterdessen das eine Ende des Seils mit einem Klebezauber fest am Fußboden und warf das andere Ende in das Loch hinab, wo es mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete. George meinte kurz ein Rascheln zu hören, als er aber in das Loch hinabsah, war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen.

»Vergiss nicht, das Ding aufzuziehen!«, riet Fred ihm, als er nach dem Seil griff, um sich hinabzulassen. »Wenn Fluffy dich frisst, wie steh' ich dann da? Ein einzelner Zwilling sieht doch blöd aus.«

Georges »Pass lieber auf deinen eigenen Dummschädel auf, du Knallkopf!« sagte er bereits zu Freds verschwindendem Kupferhaarschopf. Gespannt wartete er an der Falltür und versuchte angestrengt, etwas in dem dunklen Loch zu erkennen. Einen Moment war nichts zu hören, aber dann stieß Fred einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

»Was ist los?«, rief George in das Loch hinab, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was Fred hatte. Er schien mit den Füßen zu zappeln und zu treten. Dabei fluchte er lauthals »Verdammtes Unkraut!« oder so ähnlich. Als George erneut rufen wollte, sah er, dass Fred sich wieder nach oben hangelte, und zwar sehr viel schneller, als er sich hinuntergelassen hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog er sich atemlos und mit Georges Hilfe wieder aus dem Loch. George hatte nicht gleich Zeit, ihn zu fragen, was denn los gewesen sei, denn die Spieluhr hatte schon wieder ihr letztes Klimpern erklingen lassen und war nun verstummt. Während er aufgeregt an dem Aufziehmechanismus drehte, sah er mit Entsetzen, wie sich eine grüne Ranke das Seil empor aus dem Loch schlängelte. Zum Glück hatte auch Fred es bemerkt und trennte kurzerhand Seil samt Ranke mit einem Sectum-Zauber durch. Das Seil rauschte in die Tiefe und schlug deutlich hörbar am Boden auf. Nun war auch wieder das leise, seltsame Rascheln aus der Falltüröffnung zu hören. Als die beruhigenden Klänge der Spieluhr wieder die Luft erfüllten, erkannte George, dass ein Stück der Ranke sich noch kriechend auf dem Boden wand. Ein genauerer Blick bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

»Teufelsschlinge«, bestätigte Fred angewidert und trat den zuckenden Pflanzenstängel in das Loch zurück, aus dem er gekrochen war.

»Schade um das Seil«, meinte George nur. Dann hievte er die Klappe der Falltür hoch und ließ sie wieder mit einem Krachen zuschlagen. Besorgt sah er zu Fluffy, aber der schien wie weggetreten, solange nur irgendwo Musik zu hören war.

»Für heute reicht's!«, sagte er zu Fred, als der protestieren wollte. »Außerdem können wir das Unkraut nicht einfach wegbrennen.« Auch hier schien Fred widersprechen zu wollen, besann sich aber dann offensichtlich eines Besseren.

»Ja, schon gut«, gab er nach; überraschend bereitwillig, wie George fand. »Wir haben ja über die Weihnachtsferien genug Zeit.«

Damit hatte Fred natürlich recht, überlegte George, als er die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor wieder schloss. Sie würden die ganzen Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen müssen, weil ihre Eltern ihren drachenbändigenden Bruder Charlie in Rumänien besuchen wollten. Wahrscheinlich war ihre Reise nur halb darauf zurückzuführen, dass sie ihren zweitältesten Sohn besuchen wollten. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich seit über zehn Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr geleistet hatten, spielte bestimmt auch eine wichtige Rolle. Aber es hatte auch Vorteile für ihn und Fred, die Weihnachtsferien im Schloss zu verbringen. Sie mussten ihr Labor nicht räumen und konnten ihre Projekte fortsetzen. Und in den Ferien wurde die »Sperrstunde« auch nicht so ernst genommen; die meisten Schüler waren ja sowieso zu Hause. Das Schloss würde praktisch ihnen alleine gehören.

Nachdem er sich auf der Karte der Marodeure vergewissert hatte, dass ihnen auf dem Rückweg keine unangenehmen Überraschungen von herumstreunenden Professoren, Schülern, Geistern oder Katzen drohten, ging er voran zum Treppenhaus. Fred folgte ihm, das nur noch einen Meter lange Seil und die Spieluhr tragend. Ja, dachte George, in den Weihnachtsferien würde das Schloss wirklich ihnen gehören.

* * *


	13. Simply Pretend

**

* * *

13. Simply Pretend  
**(A Hazy Shade Of Winter – Simon & Garfunkel)

* * *

Luna musterte kritisch das Boot. Und da machte man Witze über Frauen und ihr Reisegepäck! Es war gerade noch genug Platz für sie, und dass auch nur, weil sie selbst gar nichts mit nach Hause nahm. Der einzige Grund, warum das Boot nicht gleich zu einer Tauchfahrt zum Seegrund aufbrechen würde, waren die gewichtreduzierenden Zauber auf den Gepäckstücken. Vor allem Simons Truhe – und ihnen allen war unverständlich, warum er beharrlich darauf bestanden hatte, sie mitzunehmen – war sperrig und machte die Überfahrt über den See für die Insassen des Bootes zu einer unbequemen Veranstaltung. Angeblich war die Truhe die einfachste Möglichkeit, all die Bücher zu transportieren, die er über die Weihnachtsferien lesen wollte. Seine Lesefreude würde die in Hogwarts verbleibenden Schüler vor ein ziemliches Problem stellen, falls sie überraschend von dem Drang, in den Ferien etwas lernen zu wollen, überwältigt werden sollten und dazu die Bibliothek aufsuchten. Die Menge der Bücher, die sie in seiner Truhe hatte verschwinden sehen, ließ jedenfalls vermuten, dass die Regale dort nun erheblich mehr Lücken aufwiesen als zuvor.

Aber Terry und Anthony waren nicht viel besser. Beide hatten große Taschen den engen Felsengang in den unterirdischen Hafen hinuntergeschleppt. Luna fragte sich, was die beiden wohl mit nach Hause nahmen. Trauten sie den Hauselfen von Hogwarts nicht und wollten ihre Unterwäsche einmal wieder daheim waschen lassen? Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken, was von den anderen geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich fast so gut an sie gewöhnt wie ihr Dad.

Dad! Sie freute sich wirklich darauf, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Es war immerhin schon fast vier Monate her, dass sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Und Briefe waren einfach nicht das Gleiche. Sie ließ einen Finger ihrer Hand kurz die vorbeihuschende Wasseroberfläche streifen. Es war eiskalt. Was kein Wunder war, der See war schließlich zugefroren. Nur ein schmaler eisfreier Kanal, aus dem Nebelschwaden dampften, erlaubte den Booten, ihn überhaupt zu überqueren. Die reifüberzogenen Bäume am Ufer glitzerten weiß in der frostigen Morgensonne, und die Berge im Westen hatten sich schon vor zwei Wochen in Schnee gehüllt. Eigentlich war es ein perfekter erster Ferientag. Wenn nur die vor ihnen liegende, stundenlange Zugfahrt nicht gewesen wäre. Warum ließ man sie nicht das Flohnetz benutzen? Es war doch dumm, ihnen einen halben Ferientag für die Heimreise zu stehlen. Und umständlich noch dazu.

Die Wölkchen, die sich bei jedem Atemzug in der eisigen Luft bildeten, wurden vom schneidenden Fahrtwind so schnell verweht, wie sie ihren Mündern entstiegen. Glücklicherweise dauerte die Fahrt nicht allzu lange, und als sie am anderen Ufer angelegt hatten, mussten sie sich nur noch über den verschneiten Waldweg hocharbeiten. Spätestens jetzt bedauerten die Jungs bestimmt, dass sie ihre Sachen über die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts gelassen hatten. Wenigstens war der Schnee so hoch, dass keine Gefahr bestand, auszurutschen. Sie verzichtete darauf, den anderen ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Sollten sie ruhig fluchen und stöhnen. Sie setzte sich an die Spitze, stapfte energisch durch den kniehohen, knirschenden Schnee und erreichte den Bahnhof als Erste.

Der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade lag in einem dichten Nebelfeld, dass die Sonne kaum durchdringen konnte. Dichte Dampfschwaden entströmten der pfeifenden Lokomotive. Sie wartete auf die anderen, die sich immer noch mühsam den steilen Anstieg hochkämpften. Dann gingen sie zusammen zum Zug und stiegen ein. Sie mussten einige Waggons durchqueren, bis sie ein freies Abteil fanden. Die älteren Schüler, die in den von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen fahren durften, hatten die meisten schon in Beschlag genommen. Und auch Luna wusste vorher nicht, wo sich ein leeres Abteil befand. Manchmal hatte es auch Nachteile, dass ihre Visionen verschwunden waren. Aber im Vergleich zu den unbestreitbaren Vorteilen waren diese kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten vollkommen unwichtig. Sie war gespannt – und etwas besorgt –, ob sich ihre Sicht wieder einstellen würde, wenn sie den seltsamen Einflussbereich Simons verließ. Sie hoffte nur, dass es, wenn es denn überhaupt geschah, möglichst spät passieren würde. Heute war Wintersonnenwende, und sie hätte es vorgezogen, ihre Fähigkeiten – und ihren Fluch – in einer anderen Nacht wiederzuerlangen, am besten natürlich niemals.

Nachdem die Jungs umständlich ihr Gepäck auf den Ablagen verstaut hatten, konnte auch sie sich endlich setzen. Sie waren ziemlich weit vorne im Zug, nahe der Lokomotive, was erklären mochte, warum der Blick aus dem Fenster von noch dichterem Nebel verschleiert war. Der verschneite Bahnhof verschwand fast weiß in weiß hinter ihm. Sie bezweifelte, dass weiter südlich noch Schnee liegen würde. Die meisten Weihnachten, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, waren alles andere als weiß gewesen. Viel eher grau und trüb, jedenfalls soweit es das Wetter betraf. Und nach dem Tod ihrer Mum … aber sie wollte jetzt nicht an die letzten Weihnachten denken.

Terry saß mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Sitz gekauert. Er wirkte geistesabwesend und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was um ihn herum vorging. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er sich Sorgen machte, was ihn zu Hause erwarten würde. Die letzte Woche vor Ferienbeginn war er immer nervöser geworden – und komischerweise auch stiller. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass ihre Eltern sich jemals so gestritten hätten, dass sie eine Trennung in Betracht gezogen hätten, verstand sie auch ein bisschen, warum. Simon hatte dummerweise auch noch versucht, ihn zu trösten und ihm versichert, dass es gar nicht so schlecht sei, keinen Vater zu haben. Er kenne seinen nicht einmal und würde ihn auch nicht vermissen. Außerdem mache ein einziges Elternteil wahrscheinlich auch weniger Probleme als zwei. Wenn er das Gleiche über ihre Mum gesagt hätte, hätte sie ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gezaubert, von dem er sich nicht so schnell erholt hätte. Aber Terry hatte ihn nur ungläubig angestarrt und zwei Tage lang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Als sie dann langsam genug von dem dämlichen Benehmen der beiden hatte und sich einen Plan zurechtlegte, wie sie Simon dazu zwingen konnte, sich bei Terry zu entschuldigen, war Anthonys Geburtstag dazwischengekommen. Und seit dem Tag, an dem drei Uhus Anthonys Geschenke an den Frühstückstisch gebracht hatten, war zwischen Terry und Simon alles wie vorher. Als wäre niemals etwas gewesen. Die beiden hatten einfach wieder miteinander geredet, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Jungs! Manchmal waren sie schwieriger zu verstehen als die seltsamsten Visionen.

Ein langgezogener Pfiff ertönte von vorn, und mit sanftem Rucken setzte sich der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung. Simon, der unbedingt in Fahrtrichtung hatte sitzen wollen, schaute mit noch ausdrucksloserem Blick als gewöhnlich aus dem Fenster. Wenn er sich über den Ferienbeginn freute, konnte er es jedenfalls ebenso gut verbergen wie eine Sphinx. Aber vielleicht versuchte er auch nur, Anthonys Plappern auszublenden. Mist. Jetzt, wo sie an ihn gedacht hatte, gelang es ihr selbst nur noch mit Mühe, es zu ignorieren.

»… sitzt hier herum wie die trübsten Tassen, die mir jemals begegnet sind. Es sind Ferien, und ihr zieht alle ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Freut euch doch. In fünf Tagen ist Weihnachten! Ich versteh' nicht, wie …«

Luna drehte sich gelangweilt mit einem Finger Locken ins Haar. Manchmal bedauerte sie, dass McGonagall vorgestern die »Besenentscheidung« verkündet hatte. Obwohl sie selbstverständlich auch ein bisschen stolz war. Immerhin hatte auch sie einen Anteil am Erfolg der Aktion. Aber Anthony, dem nicht einmal sein Geburtstag sonderlich Spaß gemacht hatte, war seit zwei Tagen unerträglich glücklich. Am Anfang hatte sie sich wirklich für ihn gefreut. Er war in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen, als McGonagall die Entscheidung beim Abendessen verkündet hatte. Nicht nur er, auch einige andere Erstklässler hatte kein Hehl aus ihrer Begeisterung gemacht. Und sie fand seinen Triumph durchaus verdient. Sie hatten ihm auch alle gratuliert. Aber dann hatte er begonnen, ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er hatte mittlerweile bestimmt schon hundertmal erzählt, dass er sich zu Weihnachten nun einen neuen Besen wünschen werde, das auch schon nach Hause geschrieben habe, und wie sehr er sich darauf freue, nächstes Jahr dann seinen neuen Besen mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen, um endlich vernünftig Rennen fliegen zu können. Seitdem war er dermaßen aufgekratzt, dass es sie wunderte, dass er nicht pausenlos fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff. Wobei das vielleicht weniger nervenaufreibend gewesen wäre als sein von einem unaufhörlichen Grinsen begleitetes Geplapper.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Anthony verstummt war. Er schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, als hätte er gerade eine Frage gestellt, auf die er jetzt eine Antwort erwartete. Auch Terry und Simon fiel die ungewohnte Stille auf, und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Anthony zu.

»Ihr habt überhaupt nicht zugehört, oder?« Anthony Stimme klang fast beleidigt.

»Wieso?«, fragte Simon und wirkte dabei völlig ernst. »Hast du was gesagt?«

»Etwas, das nichts mit Besen zu tun hat?«, fragte auch Terry vorsichtig.

Anthony warf ihnen böse Blicke zu. »Ja, das habe ich! Ihr tut ja gerade so, als würde ich über nichts anderes mehr reden. Es geht um den Trank.«

»Welchen Trank?« Terry klang wirklich ahnungslos, dabei hatte Anthony von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen – bis McGonagall ihre Entscheidung verkündet hatte.

»Welchen Trank!«, rief Anthony dann auch empört, beugte sich aus seinem Sitz vor und verpasste Terry eine Kopfnuss.

»Au!« Terry rieb sich die Stelle auf seinem Kopf. »Wofür war das schon wieder?«

Aber Anthony würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. »Ich besorg' also auf jeden Fall die Zutaten, die wir noch brauchen«, verkündete er. »Und wenn ich dazu komme, brau' ich schon mal einen ersten Schwung. Kommt drauf an, wie stressig Weihnachten wird.«

Das Trankrezept, das Simon in der Bibliothek ausgegraben hatte, sollte eine Art Schlafmittel für Teufelsschlinge darstellen. Luna verstand nicht viel von Zaubertränken, aber das Rezept hatte ziemlich schwierig und aufwendig ausgesehen. Von der Hälfte der Zutaten hatte sie noch nie gehört. Sogar ein paar Tropfen Drachenblut kamen hinein.

»Und du kommst wirklich an das ganze Zeug ran?«, fragte Simon skeptisch. »Werden dich deine Eltern nicht fragen, wozu du das alles brauchst?«

Überlegen lächelnd schüttelte Anthony den Kopf. »Ich werd' ihnen natürlich sagen, was ich brauen will. Ein Schulprojekt eben. Und die Zutaten sind nicht mal illegal, nur teuer. Aber die paar Galleonen wird ihnen die Ausbildung ihres einzigen Sohns wohl noch wert sein.«

Terry, der gerade etwas Interessantes auf dem Gang beobachtet zu haben schien, meldete sich daraufhin wieder zu Wort. »Und wir sind dir bestimmt auch ein paar Galleonen deines leicht verdienten Geburtstagsgelds wert.« Anthony sah ihn verwirrt an. »Außerdem schuldest du uns einiges an Schmerzensgeld. Wegen dauernder seelischer – und körperlicher – Grausamkeit.« Bezeichnend rieb sich Terry den Kopf.

Als sich die Abteiltür öffnete und die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen den Kopf hereinsteckte, um zu fragen, ob sie einen Snack wollten, wurde klar, worauf Terry angespielt hatte. Anthony zahlte zwar nur widerwillig, aber er bezahlte. Und als sich die Tür ihres Abteils wieder schloss, stapelten sich auf den beiden leeren Sitzen die Süßigkeiten. Das Angebot war anders als auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Es gab in Honigteig gebackene Apfelkringel mit Zimt und Zucker, Schokoweihnachtsmänner, die bei jedem Bissen ein »Ho, ho, ho« lachten, das man auch noch eine Weile hören konnte, wenn man hinuntergeschluckt hatte, und Tüten mit Plätzchen in allen Variationen. Der Rest ihrer Heimfahrt verging unerwartet schnell, mit Essen, Lesen, gelegentlichen Kabbeleien der Jungs und einer kleinen Showeinlage Lunas, die die Illusion eines Drachens am Zugfenster vorbeifliegen ließ. Sogar Simon schreckte von seinem Buch auf, als ein gewaltiger Feuerstoß scheinbar ihr Abteil traf. Sie lachten alle, bis auf Terry, der sich an einem Weihnachtsmann verschluckt hatte, dessen »Ho«s zwischen den einzelnen Hustern aus ihm herausstotterten, was bewirkte, dass sie noch mehr Lachen mussten; vor allem als feuchte Schokoladenstückchen durchs Abteil flogen. Da Anthony ihm direkt gegenübersaß, bekam er den Hauptteil der süßen Flugobjekte ab. Dessen Begeisterung über den feuchten Schokoladenhagel hielt sich in sehr engen Grenzen und brachte Terry beinahe eine neue Begründung für Schmerzensgeldforderungen ein.

Sie erreichten King's Cross in einigermaßen guter Stimmung. Nach dem Aussteigen verlor Luna die anderen aus den Augen. Als sie ihren Dad erspäht hatte, lief sie auf ihn zu, und sie fielen sich in die Arme. Sie durchquerten die Barriere, und da sie ohne Gepäck gereist war, apparierte ihr Dad mit ihr direkt nach Hause.

* * *

Simon trat aus den grünen Flammen und zog mühsam, immer noch etwas schwindelig, seine Truhe mit heraus. Dem erleichterten Ausruf seines Namens folgte eine Umarmungsattacke seiner Mum. Anscheinend hatte sie sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, wo er denn geblieben war. Dabei hatte er sich wirklich beeilt. Es hatte eben eine Weile gedauert, bis er ein freies Taxi gefunden hatte, das ihn zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ brachte, von wo aus er dann per Flohnetz die letzte Etappe zurückgelegt hatte.

Als sie ihn endlich wieder losgelassen hatte, stieg ihm ein unerwarteter Geruch in die Nase. »Plätzchen?«, fragte er ungläubig, und seine Mum stürzte mit einem Schreckensruf in die Küche. Sie hatte noch nie in seinem Leben Plätzchen gemacht. Wenn seine Großmutter nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht einmal gewusst, wie selbstgemachte und nicht gekaufte schmeckten. Zum ersten Mal in Wirklichkeit und nicht nur im Fernsehen hatte er vor zwei Jahren gesehen, wie man so etwas überhaupt machte. Sogar dabei geholfen. Aber nicht einmal da hatte seine Mum Anstalten gemacht, mit ihm und Großmutter mitzumachen. Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, dieses Jahr Plätzchen zu backen?

Er wollte schon zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, um seine Truhe über die Treppe in sein Zimmer schweben zu lassen, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass er ja außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern durfte. Er musste sie tragen. Innerlich das Zaubereiministerium verfluchend, das einem nicht einmal in den eigenen vier Wänden das Zaubern erlauben wollte, machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Er fand sein Zimmer unverändert vor. Nachdem er die Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes abgestellt hatte, inspizierte er es genau, aber seine Mum hatte sich dankenswerterweise aufs Staubwischen beschränkt. Die drei Bücherregale an der Wand waren bereits übervoll, deshalb stapelte er seine mitgebrachte Lektüre neben sein Bett. Es wurde langsam Zeit, an ein viertes Regal zu denken. Spätestens seine diesjährigen Weihnachtseinkäufe würden die Kapazität der drei vorhandenen sprengen. Schon jetzt lagen quer über den Buchreihen schichtenweise Bücher, die keinen Platz mehr auf den Regalbrettern gefunden hatten. Aber eine solche Investition würde er von seinem Geburtstags- oder Weihnachtsbudget bestreiten müssen, und beide waren dieses Jahr schon für Neuanschaffungen verplant. Und sein Buchbudget war sowieso immer viel zu klein. Es auch noch mit Nebenausgaben zu belasten, tat ihm in der Seele weh. Ein neues Regal konnte bis nächstes Jahr warten. In der Zwischenzeit würde er einfach das Spezialfach seiner Schultruhe als temporäres Zwischenlager nutzen. Wenn es darin auch manchmal etwas voll wurde. Nur die Genehmigung für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden nahm er noch aus seiner Truhe und deponierte sie zuoberst auf dem Bücherstapel. Er durfte nicht vergessen, sie von seiner Mum unterschreiben zu lassen.

Gerade hatte er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett fallen lassen und noch nicht einmal nach einem Buch gegriffen, als er seine Mum rufen hörte. Stöhnend stand er wieder auf und ging hinunter. Auf der Suche nach ihr stellte er erleichtert fest, dass sie wenigstens nicht vollkommen vom Weihnachtsfieber übermannt worden war. Kein Christbaum weit und breit. Er fand sie schließlich in der Küche. Mit einem Spritzbeutel in Händen über ein Backblech gebeugt, auf das sie Teigkringel und -schlangen applizierte. Auf dem Tisch häufte sich bereits fertiges Spritzgebäck. Seine Mum unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit und nahm einen kleinen Topf vom Herd, in dem in einem Wasserbad ein noch kleinerer Topf mit geschmolzener Schokolade stand. Sie stellte den Topf auf einen Untersetzer vor Simon.

Sie wies auf die fertigen Plätzchen. »Halb eintauchen, gut abtropfen lassen und auf das Backpapier legen«, wies sie ihn an.

Nachdem Simon ihr einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, in dem seine Zweifel an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit deutlich zum Ausdruck kamen, den sie aber scheinbar gar nicht bemerkte, machte er sich daran, das Spritzgebäck in die flüssige Schokolade zu tauchen. Er verstand nicht, was in seine Mum gefahren war. War das eine neue »Ich-verbringe-mehr-Zeit-mit-Simon«-Masche? Na gut, sie hatten sich ein paar Monate nicht gesehen, aber er hatte doch wirklich regelmäßig geschrieben. Und dass sie extra deswegen zu backen anfangen würde, war doch recht unglaubwürdig. Gedankenverloren schob er sich ein Plätzchen, das noch nicht ganz abgetropft war, in den Mund.

»Hey!«, schimpfte seine Mum, aber offensichtlich gut gelaunt. »Du sollst sie nur eintauchen, nicht aufessen!«

Sie schob das nächste Blech in den Ofen und tunkte dann selbst ein Plätzchen in die Schokolade, das sie gleich in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ. Sie benahm sich wirklich komisch, fand Simon. Fast, als wäre sie nervös, was natürlich Unsinn war.

»Und? Was macht die Schule?«, fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie sich auf Küchenstuhl gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

»Nichts Besonderes«, antwortete Simon. »Das meiste hab' ich doch geschrieben. Liest du meine Briefe nicht?«

»Oh doch!« Sie fuhr ihm durchs Haar, was er überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. »Aber die interessanten Dinge schreibt mein werter Herr Sohn ja nicht!«

Simon fand diesen Vorwurf extrem ungerecht. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht, immer die interessantesten Vorkommnisse in seine Briefe einzuarbeiten. Wenn man einmal von den Geschichten mit dem Verbotenen Wald und dem Zerberus absah, die er lieber unerwähnt gelassen hatte.

»Du schreibst immer nur, was ihr gelernt habt«, fuhr seine Mum fort, »und über die Lehrer oder welche Bücher du gelesen hast. Nicht zu vergessen, was es zu Essen gegeben hat.« Der Klang ihrer Stimme machte klar, dass ihr speziell die Relevanz der letzten Information entging.

Sie begann ebenfalls, Plätzchen mit Schokolade zu überziehen und die fertigen auf das Backpapier zu legen. Simon verstand nicht ganz, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie hatte doch eben selbst zugegeben, dass er das Wichtigste berichtet hatte. Was konnte sie denn noch mehr wollen?

»Du schreibst nie, wie es dir geht.« Er sah sie überrascht an. Dieser Vorwurf war völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Er begann jeden Brief mit der Versicherung, dass es ihm gutgehe und seine Mum sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche. Schon allein deswegen, weil sie in jedem Brief, den sie schrieb, genau diese Frage zuallererst stellte. Sie nahm seinen ehrlich verwunderten Blick aber nicht zur Kenntnis und beobachtete scheinbar die Schokoglasur, die von dem Plätzchen tropfte, das sie gerade wieder aus dem Topf gezogen hatte.

»Oder ob du schon Freunde gefunden hast.« Simon kam es vor, als ob er das hohe Pfeifen des herannahenden Zuges bereits hören konnte. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es vermutlich nichts nützen würde, versuchte er von den Gleisen zu springen, bevor er überfahren würde.

»Ich bin sicher, dass ich Anthony, Luna und Terry erwähnt hab'«, sagte er, bevor seine Mum weiterfragen konnte. »Aber da du sie nicht kennst, dachte ich, dass dich Einzelheiten nicht besonders interessieren würden. Ich kann dir aber gern mehr über sie erzählen, wenn du unbedingt willst.«

»Hmm«, machte seine Mum, ging aber nicht weiter auf seine Argumentation ein. »Und was ist mit Freunden in deinem Alter?« Das Pfeifen des Zuges wurde immer lauter, und Simon meinte, bereits die Lichter der heranrasenden Lok sehen zu können. Er hätte natürlich versuchen können, George vorzuschieben, aber seine Mum war schneller. »Oder Freundinnen?« Kabamm! Und sie hatte nicht einmal _versucht_ zu bremsen. »Es gibt in dieser Schule doch bestimmt ein paar nette Mädchen in deinem Alter, oder?«

»Mädchen?«, fragte Simon und ließ seine Stimme dabei ungläubig klingen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Mum nicht vorhatte, ihn beim Weihnachtsplätzchenbacken aufzuklären. Eigentlich sollte sie – schon allein aufgrund seiner vielfältigen Lektüren – wissen, dass sich ein Gespräch über technische Einzelheiten erübrigte. Und über das Übrige würde er sich mit jedem anderen Menschen auf dem gottgegeißelten Planeten lieber unterhalten als mit seiner eigenen Mutter!

»Ja, Mädchen«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. »Du weist schon. Menschen mit zwei X-Chromosomen. Gibt es so etwas bei euch Zauberern nicht?«

Simon schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein! Er hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis, sich mit seiner Mutter ausgerechnet über _Mädchen_ zu unterhalten. Im Moment verspürte er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich mit ihr über _irgendetwas_ zu unterhalten!

»Oder hast du vielleicht schon ein Auge auf ein nettes Mädchen geworfen und willst mit deiner alten Mutter bloß nicht über solche Sachen reden?«, fragte sie – höchst scheinheilig, wie Simon fand –, während sie wieder ein Plätzchen in die Glasur tauchte. »Darüber geschrieben hast du jedenfalls kein Wort.« Jetzt zwinkerte sie ihm auch noch zu. »Und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, deine Mum war auch einmal in deinem Alter und weiß, woran Vierzehnjährige den lieben langen Tag denken.«

Simon fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, was seine Mum nur zu ermutigen schien. »Dacht' ich's mir doch!«, sagte sie mit zufriedenem Lächeln. »Also gibt es da jemanden, auf den mein Sohnemann ein Auge geworfen hat!«

»Mum!«, protestierte Simon entsetzt. Wie war sie nur auf diese absurde Schlussfolgerung gekommen? Nur weil er rot geworden war? Das war doch entschieden voreilig!

»Schon gut«, beruhigte sie ihn. »Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass mit allem zu mir kommen kannst. Wenn du Fragen hast, Liebeskummer, oder einen neuen Schwarm, ich bin immer für dich da.«

»Mum!«, protestierte Simon erneut und lauter als beim ersten Mal. Aber seine Mutter ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

»Egal, ob es sich um Gefühle oder die körperliche Seite dieser Dinge handelt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden«, versicherte sie ihm und sah im dabei vollkommen ernsthaft in die Augen. »Verstehst du, was ich meine?«

Ein weiteres empörtes »Mum!« hätte wohl langsam hysterisch geklungen, also beschied sich Simon mit einem gepressten »Ja, Mum« und hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie sich damit zufriedengeben würde.

»Schön!«, sagte sie und Simon wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen. »Und jetzt erzähl' mir von ihr. Wie heißt sie? Wie sieht sie aus? Was ist dir als Erstes an ihr aufgefallen?«

»_Mum!_« Seine Stimme überschlug sich, und ihm war egal, ob er hysterisch klang. Wenn es jemals einen Zeitpunkt für berechtigte Hysterie gegeben hatte, dann war er _jetzt_ gekommen!

Seine Mum lachte laut – ihn aus, so kam es Simon zumindest vor. »Alles klar. Du musst mir nichts erzählen. Ich wollte dich bloß aufziehen.« Sie wurde wieder etwas ernster. »Aber denk daran, wenn du mir etwas erzählen willst, oder auch nur mit jemandem reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da.« Und sie lächelte ihn dabei schon wieder so beunruhigend wissend an.

Simon war nur froh, dass er wie durch ein Wunder dieses Gespräch in einem Stück überlebt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er diese Unterhaltung chirurgisch oder magisch aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernen lassen. Zum Glück schien seine Mum endlich alles gesagt zu haben, was sie ihm zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Aber er war sicher, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde. Vielleicht sollte er nächstes Jahr eine Freundin erfinden, von der er ihr bei ihrer nächsten, bereits absehbaren Inquisition erzählen konnte. So absurd es war, er zog es tatsächlich in Erwägung, während er sich noch ein ganz in flüssige Schokolade gehülltes Plätzchen als Nervennahrung in den Mund schob. Er verwarf den Gedanken schon wieder, als er sich die Finger ableckte. Seine Mum kannte ihn zu gut. Sie würde ein direktes Täuschungsmanöver relativ schnell durchschauen. Seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, während seine Mum das Backblech wieder aus dem Ofen holte. Die Plätzchen hatten ein bisschen viel Farbe genommen, aber wenn man sie vollständig in die Schokolade tauchte, würde das wohl kaum auffallen. Außerdem würden seine Mum und er sie sowieso alleine essen.

* * *

Terry sah aus dem Fenster seines Zimmers auf die wenigen noch erleuchteten Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Wohnblocks. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Das Wetter draußen war typisch für London im Winter. Es nieselte leicht und die feuchtfleckigen Häuserwände wirkten im trüben Schein der Straßenlampen noch schmutziger und heruntergekommener als sonst. Rechts von dem Hof, im Durchgang zwischen den beiden Wohnblöcken, direkt an der Straße, blinkten die gelben Lichter einer Baustelle in der Dunkelheit. Sie war noch nicht da gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Aus der Etage über ihnen kam das Fußgetrappel spielender Kinder. Früher hatte da oben noch ein alter Mann gewohnt, der seinen Fernseher fast immer hatte laufenlassen, weshalb auch ihr eigener ständig an gewesen war, damit sie nicht hören mussten, was er sich ansah. Darum hatte er auch zum Einschlafen immer alte, zum Teil schon leiernde Kinderkassetten gehört. Anfangs hatte er das in Hogwarts sogar vermisst.

Mit einem Ruck schloss er die Vorhänge. Im Moment war der Ausblick einfach zu seltsam und verwirrend. Leider machte das die Sache nicht viel besser. Die Decken der kleinen Vier-Zimmer-Wohnung hingen zu niedrig. Natürlich bestand keine Gefahr, dass er sich den Kopf stieß; allein die Vorstellung war lächerlich. Trotzdem war es ein beunruhigend bedrängtes Gefühl, das ihn am liebsten den Kopf hätte einziehen lassen. Er war einfach die Höhe der Decken in Hogwarts gewöhnt. Und die scheinbare Offenheit der großen Halle und des Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraums. Noch seltsamer aber wirkte jetzt sein Bett auf ihn. Und dabei hatte er jahrelang in ihm geschlafen, während er das Himmelbett in Hogwarts nur knapp vier Monate lang benutzt hatte – und anfangs einiges für sein gewohntes altes Bett gegeben hätte. Aber als er sich am ersten Tag der Ferien wieder probeweise darauf gelegt hatte, war er sich ohne die dicken Vorhänge nackt und ungeschützt vorgekommen. Beinahe hätte man Angst haben können, aus dem Bett herauszurollen. Er war schnell wieder aufgestanden und hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er in ihm einschlafen sollte.

Gott sei Dank hatte sich sein Unbehagen nach ein, zwei Tagen gelegt. Aber noch immer passierte es manchmal, dass er sich wie in eine andere Welt versetzt vorkam. Sein bisheriges Leben schien zeitweise fremd und unwirklich wie ein Traum, was nun wirklich seltsam war, da eigentlich Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt das Fremde und Seltsame waren.

Gestern war er mit seiner Mutter noch einkaufen gewesen, nicht zuletzt, weil er ja noch keine Geschenke für seine Eltern hatte. Wenn sie permanente Verwandlungen schon durchgenommen hätten, hätte er ihnen schon in Hogwarts etwas gezaubert, aber das würden sie erst in ein paar Jahren lernen. Also hatte er sich von ihr getrennt und auf den letzten Drücker für seinen Vater einen neuen Rasierapparat und für seine Mutter ein Goldkettchen mit einem kleinen Kreuzanhänger gekauft. Nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, wie er sich selbst sagte, aber immerhin teurer als seine üblichen Weihnachtsgeschenke. Das angesammelte Taschengeld von vier Monaten wollte ausgegeben werden.

Und vor dem Geschäft war er dann Cindy begegnet. Sie war in dieselbe Klasse wie er gegangen und eine der Anführerinnen der Mädchenclique gewesen. Sie hatte ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich gegrüßt und gefragt, wie es ihm auf der »Bonzenschule« so gefalle. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er ihr darauf antworten sollte, und ziemlich herumgestottert. Auf jeden Fall musste sie seine Antwort oder sein Benehmen in den falschen Hals gekriegt haben, denn sie klärte ihn relativ gelassen darüber auf, dass er sich ja nicht für etwas Besseres halten solle, nur weil er jetzt auf eine Privatschule gehen dürfe. Es sei ihr sowieso ein Rätsel, wie ausgerechnet er ein Stipendium erhalten habe, eigentlich könne es sich nur um einen Fehler der Schulverwaltung handeln, schließlich wisse sie, wie er in der Schule gewesen sei. Bevor er noch etwas dazu herausbrachte, war sie auch schon abgerauscht. Danach hatte er keine Lust mehr gehabt, weiter durch die Läden zu bummeln, und hatte beim Auto auf seine Mutter gewartet.

Als sie wieder nach Hause kamen, hatte die erste angenehme Überraschung seit langem auf ihn gewartet. Eine verfrühte Lieferung von _Eeylops Eulenhandlung_. Er konnte es anfangs fast nicht glauben, aber seine Mutter hatte die Transaktion irgendwie über die Muggelverbindungen von Gringotts abgewickelt und eine Eule für ihn bestellt. Eigentlich hätte sie erst am nächsten Tag geliefert werden sollen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte die Angestellten der Eulenhandlung in der Weihnachtszeit auch etwas Besseres zu tun, als Eulen zu verschicken. Na ja, es war keine richtige Eule. Eher ein kleiner Kauz. Nicht viel größer als seine Faust und verschüchtert auf einem Ast sitzend. Der Käfig wirkte bei einem derart winzigen Vogel fast wie eine Voliere. Aber trotzdem war er ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Er hatte nie vorher ein Haustier besitzen dürfen. Weil es der Mietvertrag und die Hausordnung verbieten würden, wenigstens hatten seine Eltern das immer behauptet. Sein Vater hatte ihm auch gleich gesagt, dass er, Terry, ganz allein für den Vogel verantwortlich wäre und sich besser gut um ihn kümmern sollte. Eeylops hatte eine Pflegeanleitung und eine Packung Eulenkekse mitgeschickt. Der Vogel fraß sie anstandslos, aber sie rochen wie Trockenfutter für Hunde oder Katzen.

Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er Puck – so hatte er den Steinkauz genannt – noch einen Keks in den Käfig hatte stecken wollen, bevor sie aufbrachen. Er suchte die Schachtel und nahm einen heraus. Er durfte nur nicht vergessen, sich nachher die Hände zu waschen. Puck flatterte in einem Gestöber von winzigen Flaumfedern an die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs, schnappte gierig nach dem Keks und entriss ihn mit einem Ruck Terrys Fingern. Pucks Tischmanieren waren alles andere als damenhaft. Dass Puck ein Weibchen war, hatte er in dem Begleitschreiben erst gelesen, als er ihr den Namen schon gegeben hatte. Und ihm fiel kein passender Name für einen weiblichen Steinkauz ein. Er hoffte nur, dass das Käuzchen noch etwas wachsen würde. Im Moment wäre ein normaler Brief größer als der ganze Vogel. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte ihn seine Mutter gerade wegen seiner Kleinheit ausgesucht. Vor so einem Winzling konnte nicht einmal sie sich fürchten.

Seufzend deckte er den Käfig halb mit einem Tuch ab und ging sich dann die Hände waschen. Danach begann er, sich umzuziehen und fertig zu machen. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Er kämpfte gerade mit seinem Schlips, als seine Mutter den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

»Bist du soweit?«, fragte sie und kam dann herein.

»Gleich«, antwortete er, während er seinen Hemdkragen arrangierte.

Er sah im Spiegel, wie seine Mutter hinter ihn trat. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid unter ihrem schwarzen Mantel. Obwohl er sich schon gekämmt hatte, nahm sie die Bürste von der Ablage und strich ihm noch ein paarmal durch die widerspenstigen braunen Locken. Er nahm es ohne Widerstand hin.

»Gut«, sagte sie, als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. »Dein Vater wartet schon im Auto.«

Er nickte, schlüpfte in seine Jacke und folgte ihr zur Wohnungstür. Während er das Flurlicht anknipste, schloss seine Mutter ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie die fünf Stockwerke bis zur Eingangstür hinunter. Draußen auf der Straße wartete sein Vater schon im Auto mit laufendem Motor. Seine Mutter drängte ihn schnell auf den Rücksitz, damit der leichte Regen ihre Frisur nicht zerstören konnte. Sie hatte bestimmt eine Stunde mit Waschen, Föhnen und Haarspray im Bad verbracht. Sein Vater brummte: »Wurde auch Zeit!«, und trat aufs Gaspedal. Eigentlich war es viel zu nah, um zu fahren. Normalerweise gingen sie zu Fuß, aber da es regnete, hatte seine Mutter darauf bestanden, das Auto zu benutzen.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie auch schon da. Die Suche nach einem Parkplatz dauerte genauso lang wie die eigentliche Fahrt. Passenderweise hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen und die letzten Meter zum Eingangstor zu Fuß zurücklegten.

In der Kirche selbst war es kälter als draußen. Sie fanden freie Plätze ziemlich weit vorne, da sie doch recht früh gekommen waren. Terry Mutter wartete mit gefalteten Händen, vielleicht betend, während sein Vater ausdruckslos und schweigend dasaß und starr den Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt. Ihre Atemzüge kondensierten zu kleinen Wölkchen, die über die Köpfe der vor ihnen Sitzenden zogen, bevor sie sich auflösten.

Terry ging gern in die Kirche. An Weihnachten besonders. Nachher würde der Geruch von Weihrauch durch das Kirchschiff ziehen. Das bunte Glasfenster hinter dem Altar war nachts natürlich nicht so beeindruckend wie tagsüber, aber der große, leere Raum der Kirche ließ trotzdem die Gegenwart Gottes ahnen. Auch er faltete die Hände und begann, inbrünstig mit geschlossenen Augen zu beten.

Bitte, bitte lieber Gott! Bitte, bitte, bitte, betete er mantrahaft. Gott wusste schon, was er wollte, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Bitte, bitte, bitte … Er beschränkte sich auf das eine Wort, nur unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen »lieber Gott«. Zwischendurch versprach er Gott, dass er alles tun würde, was dieser wolle, wenn er ihm nur seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde. Ein guter Sohn sein, jeden Sonntag in die Kirche gehen, wenn er zu Hause war, fleißiger in der Schule sein, was auch immer. Wenn nur seine Mutter und sein Vater sich wieder einkriegten. Er bekam es langsam wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Sie hatten sich noch kein einziges Mal gestritten, seit er wieder zurück war. Noch nie war ein Weihnachten, soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, ohne den einen oder anderen handfesten Krach vorbeigegangen. Seine Eltern benahmen sich dieses Jahr einfach nicht normal. Sie waren fast _höflich_ zueinander. Natürlich konnte das auch bedeuten – und er hoffte inständig, dass diese Erklärung zutraf –, dass sie sich zusammennahmen, weil sie ihn vermisst hatten und ihm jetzt seine Weihnachtsferien nicht verderben wollten. Aber sie hatten sich nicht einmal darüber gestritten, an welchem Feiertag sie Terrys verschiedene Omas und Opas besuchen würden. Und das Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaums war ohne ein einziges böses Wort vor sich gegangen. Auch zum ersten Mal, seit Terry sich erinnern konnte. Er wünschte sich beinahe, seine Mutter und sein Vater würden sich endlich streiten. Wenigstens wäre es dann nicht andauernd so still daheim gewesen.

Ein Stoß seines Vaters weckte ihn aus seinem Gebet. Der Pfarrer und die Ministranten waren aus der Sakristei gekommen, und der Gottesdienst begann. Terry sang die Choräle mit solcher Inbrunst mit, dass seine Mutter ihn verwundert musterte. Aber er achtete kaum auf den Pfarrer, die Predigt oder den übrigen Gottesdienst. Er betete die meiste Zeit sein »Bitte, bitte«-Mantra weiter. Als die Messe zu Ende war und der Pfarrer die Gemeinde mit dem Segen entlassen hatte, drängten sie mit dem Menschenstrom wieder durch das breite Kirchentor auf die Straße. Die Tropfen des wiedereinsetzenden Nieselregens fühlten sich beinahe warm auf Terrys Haut an.

* * *

Anthony stapfte sich den Schnee von den Stiefeln, bevor er wieder die Eingangshalle betrat. Der neue Hermes VIII war einfach perfekt. Er war sich sicher, dass er in der vergangenen Stunde jeden seiner Geschwindigkeitsrekorde über alle Distanzen gebrochen hatte. Ein einzigartiger Rennbesen! Vorsichtig stellte er ihn zur Seite, bevor er begann, sich aus seinen Kleidungsschichten zu schälen. Ein Hauself erschien aus dem Nichts. Er hatte Hausschuhe für Anthony dabei und nahm die nassen Stiefel, den dicken Wintermantel und die mit einem Wärmezauber ausgestattete Überrobe gleich mit. Er wollte auch nach dem Besen greifen, aber Anthony war schneller. Mit den Worten »Den trage ich selbst!« nahm er ihn an sich. Am großen, goldglitzernden Weihnachtsbaum vorbei ging er zur Marmortreppe und schritt hinauf. Oben angekommen wollte er sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, als schon wieder ein Hauself vor ihm auftauchte und sich verbeugte.

»Sir«, sagte der Hauself, »die Herrschaften lassen fragen, ob Meister Anthony ihnen im Rauchsalon im Ostflügel Gesellschaft leisten möchte. Der Großvater von Meister Anthony ist gerade angekommen.«

Damit hatte Anthony fast gerechnet. »Richte ihnen aus, dass ich in ein paar Minuten bei ihnen sein werde«, befahl er dem Hauselfen. Dann eilte er in sein Zimmer und verstaute seinen neuen Besen vorsichtig im Schrank. Er freute sich wirklich, dass sein Großvater da war. Gestern hatte er natürlich nicht kommen können, weil seine Muggelgroßeltern, die Eltern seiner Mutter, zu Besuch gewesen waren. Und wenn sein Großvater sich auch mit dem Gedanken angefreundet haben mochte, ein Halbblut zum Enkel zu haben, mit Muggeln wollte er nichts zu schaffen haben.

Dabei waren die Eltern seiner Mutter wirklich nett. Und ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke immer aufregend und exotisch, wenn sie auch nur selten funktionierten. Magie und »Elektrizität« schienen sich nicht sonderlich gut zu vertragen. Bestimmt hatten sie deshalb dieses Jahr auch etwas anderes probiert, das eigentlich klappen sollte. Sie hatten ihm einen »Chemiebaukasten« geschenkt, anscheinend die Muggelvariante eines Alchemiesets. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch seine Mutter dabei ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt. Sie hatte sich immer am meisten über die nicht funktionierenden Geschenke geärgert. Aber seinem Großvater sollte er besser nichts von dem Chemiebaukasten erzählen. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit nur aufregen und über Muggel und ihre »primitiven Erfindungen« herziehen. Muggel und alles, was mit ihnen zusammenhing, waren ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Und er war auch nicht sehr geduldig, weshalb er sich besser beeilen sollte. Er stürmte die Treppe wieder hinunter und in den Ostflügel. Vor der Tür zum Rauchsalon hielt er einen Moment an, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann klopfte er an und betrat den Raum.

Die drei saßen bereits vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer. Ein Sessel neben dem seines Großvaters war noch leer und wartete auf ihn. Seine Eltern saßen ihm gegenüber. Sein Großvater hatte sich eine Pfeife angezündet, und ein süßliches Aroma von Tabakrauch hing in der Luft. Er hatte genauso schwarze Haare wie alle in der Familie. Kein einziges graues Strähnchen war darin zu erkennen. Obwohl er viel älter als seine anderen Großeltern war, die allmählich schon grau, und ihm Fall seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits dazu auch noch kahl wurden. Eigentlich wirkte er kaum älter als sein Sohn, Anthonys Vater. Vor allem, wenn er wie jetzt keinen Bart trug. Den ließ er sich nur stehen, wenn er mit einem Forschungsprojekt beschäftigt war. Angeblich fand er dann einfach keine Zeit, sich zu rasieren.

»Anthony«, sagte er und breitete einladend die Arme aus.

»Sir«, antwortete Anthony. Und ging würdevoll zu ihm und ließ sich umarmen, während er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Sein Großvater grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. Mit der Pfeife in der Hand deutete er auffordernd auf den leeren Sessel.

»Wie ich höre, machst du der Familie alle Ehre in Hogwarts.« Deutlich schwang Stolz in seiner Stimme mit.

»Jawohl, Sir!«, antwortete Anthony, was seinen Großvater zum Lachen brachte und seinem Vater ein verärgertes Räuspern entlockte. Das »Sir« war ein Privatwitz zwischen ihnen, der dadurch entstanden war, dass sein Vater während eines Streits über Erziehungsfragen einmal Anthonys Großvater die Kompetenz abgesprochen hatte, bei solchen Entscheidungen mitzureden, da dieser zu seiner Zeit so altmodisch gewesen sei, dass sein Sohn ihn als Kind immer mit »Sir« hätte ansprechen müssen. Da es bei der »Erziehungsfrage« um eine Bestrafung Anthonys gegangen war und sich sein Großvater _für_ ihn eingesetzt hatte, hatte Anthony danach trotzig begonnen, seinen Großvater mit »Sir« zu titulieren, um seinen Vater zu ärgern. Das mit dem Ärgern klappte komischerweise immer noch.

»Snape ist voll des Lobes über dich«, sagte sein Großvater. Er blies einen Rauchring in die Luft. »Wenn das auch nicht viel heißen will«, fügte er knurrig hinzu. »Wie fähig kann ein Zaubertrankmeister sein, der seine Zeit mit dem Unterrichten von Kindern und Anfängern verschwendet?«

Anthony hatte solche und ähnliche Sätze schon oft von seinem Großvater gehört. »Als Professor ist er schon in Ordnung.« Das war Anthonys ehrliche Meinung. »Nur manchmal ein bisschen überkandidelt. Aber im Vergleich zu einigen anderen ist er geradezu Spitzenklasse. Wenn ich da an unseren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste denke …«

»Quirrel?«, schnaubte sein Großvater verächtlich. »Hab' schon davon gehört. Der Bursche soll nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben! Und Dumbledore, der alte Sack, soll auch auf dem Absprung sein!« Er machte eine Geste im Kopfbereich, die treffend veranschaulichte, was er vom Geisteszustand der erwähnten Personen hielt.

»Vater!«, rief Theodore Goldstein, wahrscheinlich einmal wieder empört über die Ausdruckweise seines eigenen Vaters.

»Was?«, fragte der unschuldig zurück. »Der Junge ist darauf bestimmt schon von selbst gekommen. Schließlich ist mein Enkel kein Volltrottel!«

Anthony stöhnte innerlich auf. Damit hatte sein Großvater es wieder einmal geschafft. Bestimmt war sein Vater jetzt beleidigt, weil er den letzten Satz als Unterstellung interpretieren würde, dass er selbst ein Volltrottel sei. Und am schlimmsten war, dass es durchaus sein mochte, dass sein Großvater es auch genau so gemeint hatte.

»Und du hast Probleme mit Teufelsschlingen?«, wandte sein Großvater sich wieder ihm zu. Anthony starrt ihn überrascht an. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, woher sein Großvater davon wissen konnte.

»Frostriesenhaar«, beantwortete der die unausgesprochene Frage. »Gibt nicht viele Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Und zusammen mit getrockneter Astkriecherhaut praktisch nur eine einzige.« Wieder zwinkerte er Anthony zu. »Eleganter Trank. Viel weniger martialisch als ein Feuerchen zu legen. Nicht ganz einfach, aber für jemanden mit deinem Talent ein Kinderspiel.«

Das war schon wieder eine unüberhörbare Spitze gegen seinen Vater. Doch dieser tat zum Glück so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Sein Großvater zog ein paar Mal paffend an seiner Pfeife. Dann, als wäre es ihm gerade erst wieder eingefallen, beugt er sich etwas vor und zog eine flache Holzkiste unter seinem Sessel hervor.

»Hab' da übrigens 'ne Kleinigkeit für dich.« Er hielt Anthony die Kiste hin. Der sah seinen Großvater mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

»Na los«, sagte dieser. »Mach schon auf!«

Anthony nahm den Schlüssel, den ihm sein Großvater hinterherreichte, und der an einer goldenen Kette hing. Als er ihn ins Schloss steckte, zog ein leuchtender Schimmer über die bronzenen Beschläge der Kiste. Offensichtlich magisch gesichert. Er war gespannt, was der Kasten enthalten mochte. Aber die Form ließ schon halbwegs erahnen, dass es sich um eine Ingredienziensammlung handelte. Als er die Kiste öffnete, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung: Es war eine Sammlung von Zaubertrankzutaten. Aber was für eine! Beim Überfliegen der ordentlich beschrifteten Fächer, in denen die Kristallphiolen standen, stockte ihm fast der Atem. Die Hälfte der Zutaten hatte er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, und das wollte etwas heißen; schließlich handelten die Goldsteins mit nahezu allem, was man für Zaubertränke und Alchemie benötigte. Und natürlich war Frostriesenhaar dabei, aber im Vergleich zum Inhalt einiger anderer Phiolen war das geradezu banal. Mit zunehmendem Erstaunen und wachsender Begeisterung studierte er diesen Schatz. Phönixfedern waren eine Selbstverständlichkeit, aber das winzige Röhrchen mit Phönixtränen war unbezahlbar. Sphinx-, Re'em- und Salamanderblut waren fast ebenso selten wie Kelpiehaar. Und mit Sicherheit gab es nur wenige Dinge die so gefährlich – und verboten – wie Nunduspeichel waren. Dass ironischerweise auch ein Fläschchen mit Zerberusgeifer im Sortiment war, schien da nicht mehr besonders aufregend oder überraschend.

Er sah seinen Großvater sprachlos an. Der lächelte verschmitzt, beugte sich vor und berührte das Kistchen am Rand, worauf eine neue Lage an Zutaten sichtbar wurde, während die erste Ebene sich anhob und in den Deckel versenkte. Eine ebenso exquisite Zusammenstellung alchemistischer Substanzen kam zum Vorschein. Kleine Kästchen und Phiolen mit vorgemahlenen Edelsteinen, vom Diamanten über die ganze Palette bis hin zu Bernstein, fehlten genauso wenig wie Silber-, Gold- und Platinstaub. Quecksilber, Lithium und andere flüchtige Substanzen befanden sich natürlich in magisch gesicherten Phiolen. Beinahe andächtig ließ er seine Finger über die Reihen der Zutaten gleiten, die da vor ihm ausgebreitet waren. Was da vor ihm lag, war ein Schatz, es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Nicht einmal Lunas Argentum konnte da mithalten, weder finanziell noch sonst wie. Und ihm wurde klar, dass das kein angemessenes Geschenk für jemanden seines Alters war. Vom Druck, den es auf ihn ausüben würde, ganz zu schweigen. Er sah seinen Großvater unsicher an, doch der schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

»Gar nichts Besonderes«, sagte er und zwinkerte ihm wieder verschwörerisch zu. »Dein Vater hat das Gleiche bekommen, als er in deinem Alter war.« Und mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf seinen Sohn fügte er hinzu: »Auch wenn er davon kaum Gebrauch gemacht hat!«

»Aber das ist viel zu wertvoll für mich«, wandte Anthony nur halb überzeugt ein.

»Schwachsinn!«, knurrte sein Großvater. »Wertvoll! Der Wert bemisst sich nicht nach dem, was irgendwelche Krämerseelen dafür zahlen, sondern nach dem, was ein talentierter Zaubertrankbrauer und Alchemist daraus machen kann. Und so gesehen sind alle Zutaten wertvoll!«

Im Prinzip hatte sein Großvater natürlich recht, fand Anthony. Aber es war doch ein Unterschied, ob man einen Heiltrank mit Phönixtränen oder ein Gift mit Nunduspeichel zubereitete oder sich mit den Standardrezepten zufriedengeben musste. Wenn bei einem normalen Rezept etwas danebenging, hatte man eben Pech gehabt, aber wenn man derart teure und potente Zutaten verwendete, konnte es leicht passieren, dass man den Gegenwert eines kleinen Häuschens in den Ausguss kippen musste. Oder dass einem das eigene um die Ohren flog. Auch das war eine nicht zu unterschätzende Möglichkeit.

»Wehe, du benutzt es nicht!«, drohte sein Großvater, der wahrscheinlich seine Zweifel bemerkt hatte. »Wenn ich nächstes Jahr nachsehe und nichts nachgefüllt werden muss – und ich meine damit nicht Küchenkraut und Fliegenschiss –, dann war das hier das letzte Geschenk, das du in deinem Leben von mir bekommen hast.«

»Glaub ihm lieber«, warf Anthonys Vater mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen ein. »Er meint es ernst.«

»Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!«, schnaubte Anthonys Großvater, während Anthonys Mutter beruhigend eine Hand auf den Ellenbogen seines Vaters legte. »Und wegen der, nun, sagen wir, etwas ›ausgefalleneren‹ Zutaten brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen.« Er grinste verschmitzt. »Der Kasten ist Koboldhandwerk mit Garantie. Nur ein Goldstein kann ihn aufschließen. Daran beißen sich sogar die Auroren die Zähne aus. Und wer ihn mit Gewalt aufmacht, ohne den Schlüssel zu drehen, erlebt sein blaues Wunder.« Er ließ seine Zähne in einem bösen Grinsen aufblitzen. »Obwohl ›erlebt‹ nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck ist, jedenfalls nicht langfristig.«

Anthony wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er berührte die obere Lade am Rand, die daraufhin wieder zurückklappte, und verschloss den Kasten wieder sorgfältig. Er steckte den Schlüssel ein, aber hielt den Kasten weiterhin ehrfürchtig auf seinem Schoß fest. Erst als er den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Großvaters bemerkte, kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass er sich noch gar nicht bedankt hatte.

»Danke«, sagte er, weil ihm nichts einfiel, was wirklich angemessen geklungen hätte. »Sir«, fügte er noch hinzu, und sein Großvater strahlte und zog zufrieden an seiner Pfeife.

Danach versuchte seine Mutter, das Gespräch auf weniger gefährliche Themen zu lenken und fragte seinen Großvater, wie es mit dessen Forschungen vorangehe. Das restliche Kamingespräch verlief relativ gesittet, wenigstens für weihnachtliche Verhältnisse. Anthony achtete kaum darauf. Noch immer starrte er auf den Kasten und strich mit den Händen über die feine Maserung des Holzes, als könne er nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich echt war.

»Anthony!« Die Stimme seiner Mutter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»Hmm?«, brummte er fragend.

»Dein Großvater hat dich etwas gefragt!«

»Ja?«, fragte er an seinen Großvater gewandt, der nur nachsichtig lächelte und einen Rauchring in die Luft blies.

»Ach, nichts wirklich Wichtiges«, meinte der wegwerfend. »Hab' mich nur gefragt, ob Flamel Hogwarts einen Besuch abgestattet hat. Ist mal wieder abgetaucht, und Snape tat mir ein bisschen zu ahnungslos bei unserem letzten Treffen.«

Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. »Nicht dass ich wüsste.« Wobei er bezweifelte, dass er nicht davon erfahren hätte, wenigstens gerüchteweise, wenn der berühmteste Alchemist Britanniens die Schule besucht hätte. Es sei denn, er wäre unsichtbar gekommen und gegangen, was für einen Zaubertrankmeister wohl kein Problem darstellte. Oder hätte die Schule nur kurz per Flohnetz besucht und wäre auf dem gleichen Weg wieder verschwunden. Das sagte er auch seinem Großvater, der bestätigend nickte.

»Ich möchte wetten, dass er seinen alten Busenfreund Dumbledore besucht hat, bevor er abgetaucht ist«, spekulierte der weiter. »Zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut, meine Fresse!« Die Stimme seines Großvaters troff vor Hohn und Verachtung. Das war eines seiner Lieblingsthemen. Wie Flamel und Dumbledore sich akademische Anerkennung erschlichen hätten, indem sie jedem Zaubertrankmeister wohlbekannte und zugleich streng gehütete Kenntnisse über die Einsatzmöglichkeiten von Drachenblut zusammengetragen und dann systematisiert veröffentlicht hatten. »Und diese Scharlatane haben das auch noch als wichtige Entdeckung verkauft«, pflegte er zu sagen, »und die ahnungslose Öffentlichkeit hat ihnen diesen Mist auch noch abgenommen.« Er konnte sich wirklich in Rage reden, wenn man darauf zu sprechen kam.

»Es heißt, dass ihm sein Stein abhandengekommen ist und er sich jetzt einen neuen machen muss.« Sein Großvater schien diesen Gedanken sehr komisch zu finden. Aber seine Schadenfreude war verständlich. Mit der Erschaffung eines Steins der Weisen hatte Flamel seinen Ruhm begründet, und es war bisher noch niemandem gelungen, ihm das nachzumachen. Auch nicht Anthonys Großvater, obwohl er jahrelang nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, um diese Leistung nachzuvollziehen. Mittlerweile stand er auf dem Standpunkt – und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, diesen auch jedem, der es hören wollte, darzulegen –, dass Flamels Erfolg nur ein Zufallsergebnis gewesen sein konnte, dass nichts mit seinen »vorgeblichen Fähigkeiten« als Alchemist zu tun hatte. Wenn er darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass, ob nun Zufall oder nicht, Flamel trotzdem der Einzige war, der das geschafft hatte, erwiderte er gelassen, dass einem methodisch sauber arbeitenden Wissenschaftler niemals ein _unreproduzierbarer_ Zufall unterlief. Das allein sei schon Beweis für Flamels Unfähigkeit.

Da sie alle die Marotten seines Großvaters kannten, lieferte ihm keiner einen Grund, sich weiter über Flamel auszulassen, und so plätscherte die Unterhaltung in relativ zivilisierten Bahnen weiter vor sich hin. Anthonys Großvater berichtete von seiner Forschungsarbeit mit Salamanderschuppen, mit denen er einen neuen und wirksameren Feuerschutztrank herzustellen gedachte. Und besprach sogar einigermaßen friedlich die anhaltende Bunyip-Krise mit seinem Sohn. Der Vormittag verlief so gut wie nur selten an Weihnachten. Bevor sie sich zum Mittagessen in das Esszimmer begaben, aus dem die Hauselfen inzwischen bestimmt schon den Weihnachtsbaum entfernt hatten, da sein Großvater nichts von diesem »Fichtenverhau in Wohnräumen« hielt, brachte Anthony sein Schatzkästchen in Sicherheit und legte sich die Kette mit dem Schlüssel um den Hals, damit er ihn nicht verlieren konnte.

Auch das Mittagessen verlief ruhig und friedlich, zumindest bis Anthony seinen Großvater nach den Verwendungsmöglichkeiten von Nunduspeichel fragte. Die entsetzte Reaktion seines Vaters, der seinem Großvater vorwarf, nicht mehr ganz bei Trost zu sein, einem Kind eine derart tödliche Substanz anzuvertrauen, war noch im Rahmen. Erst dessen Antwort, dass in den Händen eines halbwegs kompetenten Zaubertrankbrauers Nunduspeichel nicht gefährlicher als Kamillentee sei, wovon sein Sohn aber naturgemäß keine Ahnung habe, ließ die Stimmung dann endgültig kippen.

* * *


	14. Ridnimu Artred

Der Möglichkeiten sind ewig viele.  
Hast du eine gewählt,  
So verhält sich die Welt,  
Wie du träumst  
Und der Traum in Dir spiele.  
(Von Faun rückwärts aufgenommen  
für »Bean Sidhes« und »Troum Unde Spigleglas«  
auf ihrem Album »Zaubersprüche«)

**

* * *

14. Ridnimu Artred  
**(Troum Unde Spigleglas – Faun)

* * *

»Auch noch 'n Schlüggschn, Professer?« Rubeus war offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber auch Minerva fühlte allmählich eine wohlige Wärme in ihre Wangen steigen. Und warum auch nicht? Schließlich war Weihnachten, da konnte man sich schon ausnahmsweise eine kleine Auflockerung gönnen.

»Aber nur einen kleinen, Rubeus«, gab sie deshalb nach. »Und bitte nennen Sie mich doch Minerva.« Bevor sie mit ihm erneut anstoßen konnte, musste sie mit der Gabel ein paar verirrte Glitzerkonfetti aus dem randvollen Glas fischen. Sie fühlte sich angenehm träge nach dem Festessen und hätte eigentlich schon lange aufhören sollen, aber der Weihnachtspudding war einfach zu gut. Außerdem hatte sie noch keinen einzigen Sickel ausgegraben. Erinnerungen an vergangene Weihnachtsfeste stiegen in ihr auf, und sie ließ sich vom Strom ihrer Gedanken in frühere Zeiten zurückversetzen, als sie Weihnachten noch im Kreis der Familie hatte feiern können und jedes Weihnachtsfest etwas Einmaliges und Spannendes gewesen war. Aber natürlich war jetzt Hogwarts ihre Familie. Und ganz besonders Gryffindor, dachte sie lächelnd, als sie zum Tisch ihres Hauses blickte, an dem ungewöhnlich viel Trubel für die Weihnachtsferien herrschte.

Nun, das war auch kein Wunder. Schließlich saßen da unten vier Weasleys, alle in den berühmt-berüchtigten selbstgestrickten Pullovern ihrer Mutter. Auch Potter trug einen, stellte Minerva überrascht fest. Die Stimmung am Tisch war ziemlich ausgelassen, und sogar Percy wirkte weniger steif und ernst als sonst, was sie besonders freute. Manchmal war er fast zu verantwortungsbewusst, wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab. Sie hatte selbstverständlich keine Lieblingsschüler, aber wenn sie welche gehabt hätte, Percy Weasley hätte an erster Stelle gestanden. Wenn er sich als Vertrauensschüler weiterhin so gut bewährte, würde sie ihn auch nächstes Jahr wieder dazu ernennen. Und wenn ihr die halbe Schule Günstlingswirtschaft unterstellte, dachte sie grimmig, das wäre ihr egal. Sie hatte noch nie viel auf die Meinung anderer gegeben und würde in ihrem Alter auch nicht mehr damit anfangen. Das Haus Gryffindor brachte selten genug verantwortungsbewusste Persönlichkeiten hervor. Bill Weasley war so jemand gewesen, und Percy stand ihm in nichts nach. Die Weasleys waren zu allen Zeiten ein Gewinn für Gryffindor gewesen. Selbst die unsäglichen Zwillinge hatten das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck, davon war Minerva überzeugt. Gerade lieferten sie sich eine Essenschlacht mit Percy, dem sie aber an Zielgenauigkeit offensichtlich überlegen waren, denn von den mit Löffeln geschleuderten Puddinggeschossen klebten schon einige in Percys Gesicht und Haaren, während die Zwillinge noch relativ unversehrt aussahen. Als die beiden auch noch ihren kleinen Bruder und Harry Potter zu beschießen begannen, wandte Minerva sich ab. Wenn sie es nicht sah, war sie auch nicht gezwungen einzuschreiten.

Während sie sich den letzten Löffel Weihnachtspudding in den Mund schob, leider ohne einen Sickel gefunden zu haben, dachte sie über Harry nach. Sie war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren wollte. Er schien sich sogar darüber zu freuen, in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen. Natürlich hatte sie von Rubeus erfahren, dass es wohl Spannungen zwischen Harry und seinen Verwandten gab, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Schüler lieber in Hogwarts blieb, als Weihnachten bei seiner Familie zu verbringen – auch wenn es nur eine Pflegefamilie war. Wenigstens schien er unter den Weasleys Freunde gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte schon begonnen, sich Sorgen um den Jungen zu machen. Er war verschüchtert und beinahe scheu gewesen, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass er eine Berühmtheit war, konnte einem Elfjährigen mehr schaden als vieles andere.

Ihr wurde immer wärmer, und sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck Wein. Die Kaminfeuer in ihrem Rücken und an den Seiten der Großen Halle verströmten ungewöhnlich große Hitze. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch ein Gläschen zu viel getrunken, überlegte sie. Aber als Rubeus ihr immer noch halbvolles Glas wieder auffüllen wollte, ließ sie es geschehen. Einen paar Schlückchen Wein konnte man sich an Weihnachten schon einmal leisten. Sie lauschte nur mit halbem Ohr, als Rubeus begann, eine Geschichte über die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald zu erzählen. Auch der Rest des Kollegiums zeigte bereits verschiedene Stadien der Erheiterung. Albus hatte seinen Zaubererhut schon vor einer ganzen Weile in ein geblümtes Häubchen verwandelt und lachte gerade über irgendetwas, das Filius ihm vorgelesen hatte. Septima und Aurora hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und kicherten beinahe albern am anderen Ende der Tafel. Alle schienen ausgesprochen guter Laune, nur Severus brütete über seinem Weinglas und starrte düster vor sich hin.

Als sich ein paar Minuten später Quirrel erhob und sich entschuldigte, er hätte noch Korrespondenz zu erledigen, bemerkte sie, dass nicht nur Filius' Augen ihm folgten, sondern auch Severus die Stirn in Falten legte – noch mehr als vorher – und ihm mit stechendem Blick nachsah. Seit ein paar Wochen – genauer gesagt, seit dem ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison, bei dem es den Gerüchten zufolge zu einem kleinen Tumult auf der Tribüne gekommen war, auf der Severus und Quirrel gesessen hatten – schien er Quirrel bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Blicken zu sezieren. Irgendetwas musste zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass weder Albus noch Filius ihn über Quirrels verdächtiges Verhalten am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes unterrichtet hatten. Sie war nicht unglücklich darüber, dass noch jemand Quirrel im Auge behielt. Der Vorfall mit dem Troll an Halloween hatte ihr eigenes Misstrauen nur noch mehr geschürt. Wenn Quirrel überhaupt etwas konnte, dann mit Trollen umgehen. Schließlich hatte er ursprünglich die zwei besorgt, die den Weg zum Stein bewachen sollten. Wie einer von ihnen hatte entkommen können, blieb ein Rätsel. Aber sie hätte einiges darauf verwettet, dass Quirrel seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er es angestellt haben mochte – und noch wichtiger, warum.

Albus prostete ihr über den Tisch hinweg zu und lächelte sie beruhigend an, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Was nicht auszuschließen war, schließlich war er ein Meisterlegilimentiker. Sie hoffte nur, dass er wusste, was er tat. Er schien die Verdachtsmomente gegen Quirrel in keiner Weise ernst zu nehmen, versicherte ihr nur immer wieder, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, er hätte Quirrel unter Beobachtung. Für die Schüler gehe keine Gefahr von ihm aus, und um den Rest werde er sich schon beizeiten kümmern. Auch wenn sie nicht begeistert von seiner Geheimnistuerei war, so unternahm sie doch nichts gegen Albus' ausdrücklichen Willen. Er war nicht nur einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart und eine absolut integere Persönlichkeit – was bei einem Zauberer seiner Machtfülle eine Ausnahmeerscheinung war –, sondern auch ein langjähriger Freund, dem sie vollkommen vertrauen konnte.

Dennoch hatte sie die Weasley-Zwillinge nur ungern bestraft, nachdem sie Quirrel mit verzauberten Schneebällen über das Schulgelände gejagt hatten. Sie hatten ihr gegenüber unverblümt zugegeben, dass sie ihm eine Lektion hatten erteilen wollen, weil er den Troll nicht aufgehalten hatte und infolgedessen ihr kleiner Bruder angegriffen worden war. Wenn sie denselben Verdacht wie Minerva gehabt hätten, würden sie wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Dinge als Schneebälle hinter Quirrel hergeschickt haben.

»… meinen Se nich auch, Professer McGonagall?«, fragte Rubeus und Minerva hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er gerade gesprochen hatte.

»Bestimmt haben Sie recht, Rubeus«, gab sie schwammig zur Antwort. »Aber ich habe Ihnen schon hundertmal gesagt, dass Sie mich Minerva nennen sollen, wenn wir unter uns sind.«

»Aber, Professer –«, wollte er widersprechen, doch Minerva ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

»Entweder Sie nennen mich endlich Minerva, oder ich bin Ihnen ernstlich böse!«, drohte sie ihm. »Wir kennen uns jetzt doch wahrhaftig lange genug, meinen Sie nicht?«

Rubeus' vom Wein schon glühendes Gesicht wurde, wenn möglich, noch röter. Und da auch sie sich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern fühlte, griff sie zu der Weinflasche und füllte ihre beiden Gläser wieder auf. Schließlich kannten sie sich schon seit ihrer Schulzeit, wenn sie auch anfangs kaum Kenntnis von dem großgewachsenen Erstklässler genommen hatte, der ein paar Jahrgänge unter ihr gewesen war. Bis er von der Schule flog. Erst Jahrzehnte später hatte sie von Albus erfahren, dass es nicht Rubeus gewesen war, der für den Tod des Ravenclaw-Mädchens verantwortlich war, sondern Riddle. Riddle … Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht. Weihnachten war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um an Riddle zu denken. Zu viele Freunde und Verwandte … Sie schob mit einer bewussten Anstrengung den Gedanken von sich und lächelte Rubeus an.

»Wir stoßen noch einmal an, und danach will ich kein ›Professor‹ mehr von Ihnen hören. Wenigstens, wenn wir unter uns sind. Einverstanden?«

Rubeus machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, als sein Gesicht einen dunkelroten Brombeerton annahm. »Wenn Se wolln«, erwiderte er und fügte dann ein vorsichtiges »Minerva« hinzu, als würde er den Namen zum ersten Mal aussprechen. Was natürlich Unsinn war, denn dieses Ritual zelebrierten sie beinahe jedes Weihnachten. Und noch einmal an Sylvester. Und Rubeus würde sie, sobald er wieder nüchtern war, weiterhin »Professer« nennen, wie es nun mal seine Art war. Und in Wirklichkeit hatte sie auch gar nichts dagegen. Es war einfach eine beruhigende Konstante, ebenso wie die alljährliche Verbrüderung.

Sie tranken und Minerva hauchte Rubeus ein Küsschen auf seine bärtige Wange, was diese zum Glühen brachte, und deutete dann auffordernd auf ihre eigene. Der Schmatz des Halbriesen wurde von Johlen und Pfiffen vom Tisch der Gryffindors begleitet, und sie hätte nicht des gerufenen »Geh ran, Hagrid!« bedurft, um zu erraten, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge dafür verantwortlich waren. Sie lachte und schob ihren verrutschten Hut wieder zurecht. Hoffentlich würde sich Weihnachten nie ändern, dachte sie, während sie noch einen tiefen Schluck von dem kühlen Rotwein nahm und ihn im Mund rollen ließ. Sie fühlte sich einfach zu alt für Überraschungen.

* * *

»Bäh!« Fred nahm noch eine Nase voll der Dämpfe, die dem Kessel entströmten, aber es stank beim zweiten Mal genauso schrecklich. »Das ist ja schlimmer als ein ganzes Blumenbeet!« Wenn er es recht bedachte, war das noch untertrieben. Selbst in den Gewächshäusern roch es weniger aufdringlich.

»Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache!«, erwiderte sein Bruder ungeduldig. Fred hatte das durchaus verstanden, aber sich nicht vorstellen können, dass das Gebräu derart _intensiv_ werden würde. Und mit diesem Zug sollten sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß einschmieren? Sie würden wahrscheinlich tagelang wie zwei wandelnde Sommerwiesen riechen.

Er sah zu, wie George die letzte Zutat in den Kessel gab. Eine Handvoll Blüten der fangzähnigen Geranien, die sie aus den Gewächshäusern »organisiert« hatten. Eigentlich rochen sie nach nichts, aber als sie im Kessel landeten, verpuffte eine regelrechte Wolke aus ekelhaft süßem Blütenduft und stieg zur Decke empor, wo sie in konzentrischem Wallen auseinanderfloss. Fred sah besorgt hoch und hoffte, dass sich der Geruch nicht zu weit ausbreitete. Zwar waren fast alle Hufflepuffs in den Ferien, aber auch Mrs. Norris hatte ein feines Näschen und die unangenehme Angewohnheit, dieses auch ausgiebig zum Herumschnüffeln zu benutzen.

»So, das war's«, erklärte George, nachdem er die Blüten untergemischt hatte. »Noch drei Tage, dann können wir 'nen ersten Versuch mit dem Zeug starten.«

Fred war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er das auch wollte. Je länger er sich im Dunsthauch dieses Gebräus aufhielt, umso attraktiver schien ihm die Vorstellung eines kleinen lustigen Feuerchens, das die Teufelsschlinge unter Fluffys Falltür wegbrennen würde. Natürlich wäre das nicht sonderlich unauffällig und alles andere als professionell gewesen, aber ein bisschen Rauch wäre auf jeden Fall die weniger übelkeiterregende Alternative zu dem süßlich-beißenden Gestank dieser widerlichen Soße, mit der sie die Teufelsschlinge täuschen wollten.

Er folgte George aus dem abgeteilten Kabuff, in dem sie ihre Labor aufgebaut hatten, und half ihm, die Kisten wieder vor den Durchgang zu stapeln. Als sie sicher waren, dass kein verräterischer Lichtschein mehr in die Vorratskammer drang, beschworen sie beide ein Diebeslicht. Das einzig Gute, das ihnen ihre Bekanntschaft mit Grey bisher gebracht hatte, davon war Fred überzeugt. George hatte beinahe eine ganze Woche gebraucht, bis er den Zauberspruch, den Fred belauscht hatte, in der Bibliothek ausfindig gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn schließlich in einem Buch »Der magische Fauxpas« über obskure und unschickliche »Zauber, die man in Gesellschaft vermeiden sollte« gefunden. Fred fand das sehr passend. Ein Zauber, den man in Gesellschaft vermeiden sollte, von einem nervigen Schleicher, _dessen_ Gesellschaft man meiden sollte. Angeblich war er bereits vor Jahrhunderten entwickelt worden, um ein Verbot von Händen des Ruhms zu umgehen, das damals vom Wizengamot verabschiedet worden war. Der Spruch erfreute sich kurzzeitig größter Beliebtheit, kam jedoch wieder außer Mode, als das Verbot nach wenigen Jahren wieder aufgehoben wurde. Leider hatte sich ihr Verdacht, dass dieser Zauber etwas mit Greys seltsamer Unsichtbarkeit auf der Karte der Marodeure zu tun haben könnte, nicht bestätigt. Jedenfalls waren sie beide immer noch auf ihr zu sehen, ob mit oder ohne Diebeslicht.

Er sah ungeduldig zu George, der gerade die Karte studierte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand bei ihrem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm über den Weg lief. Zwar waren Ferien, und sie hatten keine Bestrafung zu befürchten, aber dumme Fragen waren genauso lästig.

»Das musst du sehen!«, sagte George plötzlich und winkte ihn energisch heran. »Sonst heißt es wieder, ich hätt' keine Augen im Kopf!«

Fred ging neugierig zu ihm und beugt sich über die Karte. Georges Finger deutete auf einen Raum im vierten Stock. Es musste sich um das leere Klassenzimmer in der Nähe der Bibliothek handeln. Fred sah jedoch nichts, was Georges Aufregung rechtfertigen würde.

»Na und?«, fragte er deshalb. »Dumbledore und Mrs. Norris. Ist zwar komisch, dass sie um diese Zeit zusammen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer rumhängen, aber –«

»Ron und Harry waren auch da!«, unterbrach ihn George.

»Wo?« Fred beugt sich nochmals über die Karte, konnte aber beim besten Willen weder Ron noch Harry ausmachen. »Ich seh' sie nicht.«

»Sie waren aber da!«, bestand George auf seiner Aussage. Fred warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. »Sind in dem Augenblick verschwunden, als Mrs. Norris aufgetaucht ist.«

Das erschien Fred doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. »Also treiben sich Ron und Harry mit unserem Direktor um diese Uhrzeit in 'nem leeren Klassenzimmer rum und verschwinden dann einfach so, bloß weil Mrs. Norris durch die Tür kommt?«, fragte er, und sein Unglauben war ihm deutlich anzumerken.

Doch in diesem Moment rief George »Da!« und zeigte aufgeregt auf die Karte. Und tatsächlich: Mrs. Norris war anscheinend wieder abgezogen und in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers waren zwei Punkte zu sehen, die gerade noch nicht da gewesen waren. »Ron Weasley« und »Harry Potter« wies die Karte in ihrer üblichen winzigen Schrift als ihre Namen aus.

»Ist denn dieses Scheißding zu überhaupt nichts mehr gut?«, entfuhr es Fred empört. »Was soll das? Erst Grey, jetzt die zwei Knirpse, wer kommt als Nächstes? Mrs. Norris? Filch? _Snape_?«

Sein Bruder schien die Sache relativ gelassen aufzunehmen, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht auf Freds Tirade, sondern betrachtete weiterhin fasziniert die Karte. Auch Fred wandte ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, was Dumbledore, Ron und Harry da oben eigentlich trieben. So viel sie Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs, den Herstellern der Karte, auch verdankten, leider hatten es die Herren versäumt eine Belauschfunktion einzubauen. Aber das war wohl ein unbescheidener Wunsch. Die Karte war auch so ein wahres Wunderwerk der magischen Kunst.

Plötzlich setzten sich Ron und Harry in Bewegung. Sie gingen auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers zu, verharrten dort ein paar Augenblicke, um dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, wieder von der Karte zu verschwinden. Fred konnte eine überraschte Unmutsäußerung nicht unterdrücken, als er diesmal das Verschwinden der beiden mit eigenen Augen sah. Kurz nachdem die zwei nicht mehr zu sehen waren, setzte sich auch Dumbledore, der in einer Ecke des Raums bisher scheinbar regungslos verharrt war, in Bewegung. Sie verfolgten ihn auf der Karte bis zu seinem Büro.

»Schon komisch, oder?«, sagte George nachdenklich. »Ob Ron und Harry ihn überhaupt gesehen haben?«

Das war gar keine dumme Frage. Dumbledore war die ganze Zeit auffällig ruhig in seiner Ecke gestanden und ohne Zweifel in der Lage, nicht gesehen zu werden, wenn er es nicht wollte. Das warf aber nur neue Fragen auf und beantwortete nicht die, die Fred nun am meisten beschäftigte.

»Was haben die in 'nem leeren Klassenzimmer getrieben?«, fragte er ebenso sich selbst wie seinen Bruder. Aber auch George konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

»Wir sollten uns das auf jeden Fall mal ansehen!«, schlug Fred vor, stieß damit aber nur auf gebremste Begeisterung bei George.

»Muss das sein?« Offensichtlich hielt sein Bruder nicht viel von der Idee. »Was können Ronnie und Harry schon Großartiges da oben gemacht haben? Wahrscheinlich waren sie nur auf Entdeckungstour und sind von Mrs. Norris überrascht worden.«

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. »Was hatte dann Dumbledore bei ihnen zu suchen? Und warum können sie einfach so von der Karte verschwinden?«

»Punkt Eins: Keine Ahnung«, gab George zu. »Aber was Punkt Zwei betrifft, das sollte recht einfach herauszufinden sein. Wir werden unser liebes Brüderchen einfach _fragen_, was er heut' Nacht so getrieben hat, dann sehen wir schon, was er zu sagen hat.«

Fred sah nicht ein, warum sie das daran hindern sollte, einen kleinen Abstecher in das leere Klassenzimmer zu unternehmen. Es lag sowieso auf dem Weg und sie hatten auch nichts Besseres zu tun. Wenn man vom Schlafengehen einmal absah. Nach einigem hin und her gab George dann – wie meistens – nach und war mit einem kurzen Erkundungsgang einverstanden, wenn er auch nicht wirklich von seiner Notwendigkeit überzeugt schien. Manchmal war sein Bruder einfach zu zögerlich und vorsichtig. Wenn Fred sich nicht ständig bemühen würde, diese Charakterschwäche seines Zwillings auszugleichen, hätten sie höchstens halb so viel Spaß gehabt.

George vergewisserte sich, dass die Luft rein war, und übernahm die Führung. Sie gingen über das Treppenhaus bis in den zweiten Stock, wo sie die Abkürzung nahmen, die direkt in den vierten führte. Die Trickstufe übersprangen sie automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wenig später standen sie vor der Tür zu dem leeren Klassenzimmer. Fred war zwar voller Ungeduld und hätte am liebsten gleich versucht, die Tür zu öffnen, aber schließlich siegte doch seine Vorsicht. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und untersuchte die Tür von oben bis unten auf verborgenen Fallen- oder Alarmzauber. Nicht dass er damit rechnete, irgendetwas zu finden, aber sicher war sicher. George stand währenddessen Schmiere und hielt einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Karte in seiner Hand gerichtet.

Wie schon die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor waren seine Bemühungen auch diesmal nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Entweder gab es keinen Alarmzauber, oder sie waren zu gut, als dass er sie hätte aufspüren können. Schließlich versuchte er einfach, die Tür zu öffnen und war nicht sehr überrascht, als sie problemlos aufschwang. Mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm dann jedoch bot, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eine riesige Lache einer seltsam schimmernden Flüssigkeit schien bis zum Türrahmen zu schwappen, wo sie wie abgeschnitten endete. Sie erstreckt sich halbkreisförmig um die Türschwelle und reichte fast bis zur Zimmermitte. Wellen wie von einer leichten Brise kräuselten die in allen Farben schillernde Oberfläche, die von öligen Schlieren durchzogen war. Es sah aus, als ob jemand das Perlmutt einer gewaltigen Muschel in zähen Schleim verwandelt und diesen auf den Boden des Klassenzimmers ausgegossen hätte.

»George!« Aufgeregt winkte Fred seinem Bruder. »Das musst du dir ansehen!«

Fred machte Platz, damit George herantreten und selbst einen Blick auf die Schleimlache werfen konnte. Der stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er sich über die Türschwelle beugte und sie genauer in Augenschein nahm. Offensichtlich hatte er zumindest eine Ahnung, worum es sich dabei handeln konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Fred.

»Was ist das für Zeug?«, fragte Fred ihn deshalb.

George, der sich hingehockt hatte, um die Lache genauer zu betrachten, sah zu ihm auf. »Das, Bruderherz, ist der Beweis, dass du nie zuhörst, wenn man dir was sagt.«

»Ja, ja«, erwiderte Fred ungeduldig. »Jetzt sag schon.«

»Was du hier siehst«, begann George seine Erklärung, »ist entweder eine magische Diebstahlsicherung oder ein Alarmzauber.« Und bevor Fred eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, fuhr er fort: »Durch das Diebeslicht sichtbar gemacht. Wie du wüsstest, wenn du aufgepasst hättest.«

Fred fand das reichlich unfair. Wenn er sich alles merken wollte, was George den ganzen Tag über so von sich gab, würde er einen zweiten Kopf benötigen, der sich nur damit beschäftigte, all die unwichtigen Details zu speichern, auf die George so großen Wert legte. Und dann dämmerte ihm etwas anderes, und er war wirklich empört über derart unsportliches Verhalten. Und das vom eigenen Bruder. Seinem Zwillingsbruder!

»Und du hast mir fünf Minuten lang zugeschaut, wie ich die Tür nach Fallen abgesucht hab' und keinen Ton gesagt?« Es war wirklich die Höhe! Und George schien das auch noch lustig zu finden.

»Es schien dir so viel Spaß zu machen«, sagte George grinsend, »da wollt' ich dich nicht stören. Außerdem zeigt das Licht nur bestimmte Alarmzauber an, und sicher ist sicher.«

Fred schnaubte empört, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder, als George die Frage aufwarf, wie sie nun dieses Hindernis überwinden sollten und ob es sich überhaupt lohne, das zu versuchen. Diese Frage schien ausnahmsweise sogar berechtigt. Zumindest von der Tür aus war in dem Raum nichts zu erkennen, was die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gerechtfertigt hätte. Erst als sie ihre Diebeslichter in das scheinbar leere Klassenzimmer schweben ließen, fiel ihnen etwas auf. Nicht nur vor der Tür war diese seltsam schillernde Magie, sondern auch in einem weiten Kreis um ein mannshohes rechteckiges Objekt, das Fred erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte.

»Ein Spiegel?«, sagte auch George zweifelnd. »Warum sollte jemand einen Spiegel hier drinnen aufstellen?«

»Und was haben Ron und Harry hier gemacht? 'ne Modenschau? Mit _Dumbledore _als Zuschauer?« Fred kam die ganze Angelegenheit immer komischer vor.

»Vielleicht ist das Ding magisch?«, spekulierte George. »Muss eigentlich. Warum sollte man 'nen stinknormalen Spiegel mit Alarmzaubern sichern?«

Da mochte sein Bruder recht haben, aber das ließ sich von der Tür aus kaum feststellen. George untersuchte noch immer die schillernde Lache, aber sie war eindeutig zu groß, um sie ohne Anlauf überspringen zu können. Das schränkte die Möglichkeiten, sie zu überwinden, ziemlich ein. Sie würden auf Magie zurückgreifen müssen. Fred hoffte nur, dass dadurch kein Alarm ausgelöst werden würde. Aber andererseits, kam ihm in den Sinn, er schuldete George noch etwas für den Lähmzauber und den anschließenden, entwürdigenden Transport durch den Verbotenen Wald.

George bemerkte anscheinend in den ersten Sekunden gar nicht, was mit ihm geschah, und Fred war stolz auf seinen beinahe lautlosen Zauberspruch. Erst als er seinen Bruder mit einer Geste seines Zauberstabs in Bewegung setzte, spiegelten sich Panik und blankes Entsetzen in Georges Blick, und er machte ein erschrockenes Geräusch – zum Glück war es nicht allzu laut. Wahrscheinlich dachte er im ersten Moment, dass er aus Versehen einen Abwehrmechanismus der Schutzzauber ausgelöst hätte. Als er aber Freds Grinsen sah, schien ihm klarzuwerden, was vor sich ging.

»Du Arsch!«, beschwerte er sich verärgert und versuchte nicht zu sehr in der Luft zu zappeln, um nicht gegen den Türrahmen zu prallen. »Du hättest mich wenigstens warnen können!«

»Hätt' ich, ja«, gab Fred zu und dirigierte seinen schwebenden Bruder durch die Tür. »Aber du hattest so viel Spaß, da wollt' ich dich lieber nicht stören.«

»Na warte!« Fred ignorierte Georges offensichtlich leere Drohung und steuerte ihn über den schillernden See in das Zimmer, wo er ihn einigermaßen vorsichtig absetzte. Es wäre unklug gewesen, George noch mehr zu ärgern, schließlich würde Fred sich vielleicht auf dieselbe Weise von ihm über die Alarmzauber hinweghelfen lassen müssen. Und er hatte keine Lust beim Durchqueren der Tür ein paarmal »versehentlich« mit dem Kopf an den Rahmen zu schlagen. Aber bevor er sich dieser Gefahr überhaupt aussetzte, sollte George erst einmal versuchen, allein herauszufinden, was es mit dem Spiegel auf sich hatte.

Von der Türschwelle aus beobachtete er, wie sich George vorsichtig dem Spiegel näherte und kurz vor der ihn umgebenden Lache aus Schutzzaubern anhielt. Besorgt sah er, wie mit dem Gesicht seines Bruders eine seltsame Veränderung vor sich ging. Für einen Augenblick schien George überrascht, doch die Überraschung wandelte sich in einen verzückten Ausdruck, und ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge seines Zwillings. Er schien völlig in seinem Spiegelbild zu versinken – wenn der Spiegel denn ein Spiegelbild zeigte. Von seinem Blickwinkel aus konnte Fred nicht erkennen, was sich dort genau abspielte. Als George keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, und nur wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand und mit blödem Grinsen in den Spiegel starrte, wurde Fred unruhig, und ihm wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Hoffentlich war das Ding keine Falle, die mit Magie ihren Betrachter um den Verstand brachte – ihnen die Seele stahl oder so was Ähnliches. Vielleicht wurde ja jeder, der in den Spiegel schaute, ein geistloser Zombie. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ermahnte sich, nicht herumzuspinnen. Aber Georges überglückliches Gegrinse jagte ihm langsam kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

»Was ist jetzt?«, rief er seinem Bruder zu, und als George nicht gleich reagierte, hob er seinen Zauberstab, um ihn mit einem harmlosen Schockzauber aufzuwecken. Aber bevor er dazu kam, seine Absicht in die Tat umzusetzen, erwachte George aus seiner Trance.

»Das musst du sehen!«, rief er ihm aufgeregt zu.

»Muss ich das?« Fred war sich nicht sicher, ob er das auch wollte. Er war immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass der Spiegel keine Gefahr darstellte.

»Ja«, sagte George grinsend und zog seinen Zauberstab. »Du musst!« Und bevor Fred reagieren konnte, fühlte er, wie er leichter wurde und den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Er wusste, dass Herumzappeln ihm nicht helfen würde, also bemühte er sich, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Obwohl George ihn zugegebenermaßen sanft und sicher zu sich heranschweben ließ, konnte er den Flug nicht genießen und deckte seinen Bruder mit bösen Blicken ein, wenn er seine Augen nicht gerade ängstlich auf die vorbeiziehenden, buntschillernden Wellen des Magiesees unter ihm gerichtet hatte.

Seine Landung war ebenso sanft, wie der Flug gewesen war, im Gegensatz zu dem Knuff, den sich George redlich verdient hatte und den er dann auch bekam. George nahm ihn jedoch ohne Murren hin und sagte nur, dass Fred ihm noch dankbar sein werde, wenn er erst mal selbst in den Spiegel geschaut habe. Fred war zwar immer noch misstrauisch, aber sein Bruder zeigte keine erkennbaren schädlichen Nachwirkungen – wenn man von seinem dümmlichen Grinsen einmal absah –, und Fred war mittlerweile ziemlich neugierig, was es mit diesem Spiegel auf sich haben mochte. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste ihn jemand – wahrscheinlich Dumbledore, vermutete Fred – in diesem Klassenzimmer aufgestellt und mit Magie gegen Diebstahl gesichert haben. Vielleicht handelte es sich auch um ein Weihnachtsgeschenk? Aber von wem und für wen? Und was hatten Ron und Harry hier drin zu suchen gehabt?

»Na los«, sagte George ungeduldig, als er Freds Zögern bemerkte. »Das Ding beißt nicht.«

Fred knurrte nur zur Antwort. Aber schließlich beschloss er dann doch, einen vorsichtigen Blick zu riskieren. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zu. Sehr viel weiter konnte er nicht heran, da rings um den Spiegel ja ebenfalls ein schleimiger See aus Schutzzaubern schwappte. Der Spiegel hatte einen mit Schnörkeln und Runen reich verzierten, goldglänzenden Rahmen. Da er über zwei Meter weit entfernt stand, konnte Fred zuerst keine Einzelheiten ausmachen. Sein Spiegelbild war absolut unauffällig und normal. Einen Augenblick lang verstand er nicht, was George derart in Verzückung versetzt hatte. Er sah seine eigene, ganz gewöhnliche Gestalt im Spiegel. Aber dann trübte sich das Bild plötzlich, als hätte das Ding gerade erst bemerkt, dass jemand vor ihm stand.

Verwirrende Folgen höchst seltsamer, aber keineswegs unangenehmer Bilder blitzten dann in schnellem Wechsel in dem Spiegel auf. George und er, ein bisschen älter als jetzt, in den dunkelgrau-weißen Umhängen der Falmouth Falcons, das Falkenkopfemblem auf der Brust, den Meisterschaftspokal der britischen Quidditchliga haltend und ihre Schläger triumphierend in die Höhe gereckt.

Eine interessante, aber auch ziemlich verwirrende Großaufnahme Angelinas verschwand leider viel zu schnell. Gefolgt wurde es von einer neuen Episode mit George. Diesmal trugen sie schreiend bunte Roben, denen man ansah, dass sie nicht aus einem der üblichen Ramsch- und Billigläden stammen konnten, in denen ihre Mum normalerweise die Familie einzukleiden pflegte. Sie sahen aus wie zwei wohlhabende und erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute, deren einzige Geldsorgen die waren, wie man es ausgeben sollte, nicht wie man es verdienen musste. Wie es schien, kauften sie gerade Zonkos, den Scherzartikelladen in Hogsmeade, komplett mit Gebäude und dem gesamten Inventar. Jedenfalls war das die Erklärung, die Fred am wahrscheinlichsten fand, als er sah, wie er selbst dem Ladenbesitzer die Hand schüttelte und dann mehrere prall gefüllte Beutel mit Galleonen über den Tresen wanderten.

Das Bild des Spiegels begann sich vom Rand her einzutrüben, was Fred angesichts der nächsten Szene sehr bedauerlich fand. Sie zeigte wieder Angelina, diesmal zusammen mit ihm auf einem Sofa sitzen. Allerdings nicht lange, denn dann begannen sie mit einem Ringkampf. Und bei dieser Geschichte würde er bleiben, und wenn George es wagen sollte, etwas anderes zu verbreiten … Er machte sich so breit wie möglich und hoffte, dass sein Bruder keine freie Sicht auf die Szenen im Spiegel hatte. Er sah sich schnell nach ihm um, aber George schien gar nicht auf das Geschehen zu achten.

Als Fred sich wieder dem Spiegel zuwandte, war Angelina leider schon wieder verschwunden. Und das Bild war inzwischen so trüb geworden, dass man nicht mehr viel erkennen konnte. Der Spiegel schien zu ahnen, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, und mehrere Szenen überlagerten sich, so schnell erfolgten die Wechsel. In einer, die er besonders aufmerksam verfolgte, sah er sich und George an Fluffy und der Teufelsschlinge vorbei in die Verliese klettern, wo sie nach einigem Suchen eine Schatztruhe bargen, die vor Galleonen überquoll. Währenddessen tauchte die seltsame Reflexion eines viel älteren Fred auf, wie er Schach mit jemandem spielte, der hinter einer hohen Sessellehne nicht zu erkennen war, während er gleichzeitig auf einer Turmzinne stand und über eine Hügellandschaft blickte, die ihn stark an zu Hause erinnerte. Auch Angelinas Bild hatte noch ein paar kurze, aber schon ziemlich verschwommene Auftritte, ebenso wie die gutgekleideten Geschäftsleute Fred und George Weasley, die mit Galleonen nur so um sich warfen. Dann war es vorbei, und der Spiegel wirkte mit einem Mal vollkommen blind.

»Und?«, fragte George, der wohl bemerkt hatte, dass die Vorstellung zu Ende war. »Wie hat es dir gefallen? War doch genial, oder?«

»Was bei Mordred war das?« Fred war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Begeisterung seines Zwillingsbruders teilte. Zeigte der Spiegel die Zukunft – was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte – oder die geheimen Wünsche seines Betrachters? Letzteres hätte bedeutet, dass er irgendwie Gedanken lesen konnte. Und das war keine angenehme Vorstellung.

»Na, das waren deine Herzenswünsche!«, bestätigte George seine Befürchtung. »Hast du nicht gelesen, was auf dem Rahmen steht?«

»Das Gekritzel?« Fred betrachtete noch einmal den Spiegelrahmen, doch die Wörter waren weder in einer Sprache, die er verstanden hätte, noch in Spiegelschrift geschrieben. Wie sollte da etwas … »Rückwärts?« Ungläubig versuchte er von rechts nach links zu entziffern, was da stand. »Nicht … dein Antlitz … zeige ich … sondern … deines … Herzens … Begehren?«

»Komisch, oder?«, meinte George. »Hat 'ne Weile gedauert, bis ich drauf gekommen bin, es rückwärts zu versuchen. Eigentlich sollte man ja Spiegelschrift erwarten.«

»Der Spiegel zeigt einem seine Herzenswünsche?« Fred war ein bisschen beunruhigt. Das bedeutete, dass der Spiegel tatsächlich Gedanken lesen konnte. Wenn auch vielleicht nicht wirklich gut. Immerhin war er sich sicher, dass ein paar der Dinge, die er gesehen hatte, ganz bestimmt nicht zu seinen »Herzenswünschen« gehörten. Die Falmouth Falcons waren vielleicht ein Traum, den George und er hin und wieder träumten, aber ein Herzenswunsch? Und obwohl er manchmal an Angelina dachte, so war sie doch ziemlich oft mit Lee unterwegs – und Lee war sein und Georges bester Kumpel. Und solange die beiden mehr oder weniger miteinander gingen … Am erstrebenswertesten kam ihm immer noch das Bild von George und ihm als erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute vor. Er seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll. Keine Geldsorgen mehr haben und Zonkos aufkaufen …

»Du auch?«, fragte sein Bruder mit großen Augen. Anscheinend hatte Fred den letzten Satz laut vor sich hin gemurmelt. »Haben wir bei dir auch Zonkos übernommen?«

»Hast du das nicht gesehen?«, fragte er George gespannt.

»Doch«, gab George zu. »Aber nur bei mir. Als du in den Spiegel geschaut hast, war da nur dein Spiegelbild.«

Fred fühlte sich erleichtert. Das hieß, dass George nichts von dem blödsinnigen Traumbild von ihnen beiden als Quidditchprofis mitbekommen hatte, und vor allem, dass er nichts von Angelinas kurzen aber aufregenden Auftritten wusste. Er fragte sich allerdings, ob sie nicht vielleicht auch bei George aufgetaucht war.

»Zonkos«, wiederholte George schwärmerisch. »Das wär's, oder? Wir würden die Streich- und Scherzartikelbranche aufmischen. Ich mach' die Produktentwicklung, und du könntest sich um das Geschäftliche kümmern.«

Fred sah seinen Bruder ungläubig an und fragte sich, wer von ihnen den Verstand verloren hatte.

»Na gut«, gab George daraufhin scheinbar bedauernd nach. »Dann wechseln wir uns halt ab.« Und er tat so, als ob das ein großes Opfer wäre, das er nur widerwillig brächte.

»Oder machen einfach so weiter wie bisher?«, schlug Fred vor. Dabei war das alles Unsinn, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass George das nicht genau wusste. Außerdem wurde es langsam Zeit, von hier wieder zu verschwinden. Je länger sie hier herumstanden, desto eher würden sie erwischt werden. Und was es zu besprechen gab, konnten sie ebenso im Schlafsaal besprechen. Sie müssten sich nicht einmal hinter die schalldichten Vorhänge ihrer Betten zurückziehen, da außer ihnen alle Drittklässler die Ferien daheim verbrachten. Das sagte er auch George, und der musste ihm recht geben.

Sie verließen eilig das Klassenzimmer auf demselben Weg, auf dem sie es betreten hatten. Als sie den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatten, überprüften sie noch einmal den Aufenthaltsort von Ron und Harry, damit sie ihnen nicht in die Arme liefen, aber die beiden waren im Schlafsaal der Erstklässler und lagen offenbar schon in ihren Betten. Sie gingen in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und machten sich schweigend bettfertig. Fred verspürte im Moment kein Bedürfnis, über die nächtlichen Erlebnisse zu reden, und anscheinend erging es George nicht anders. Sie legten sich in ihre Betten und löschten die Lichter. Gleich einschlafen konnte Fred nicht. Mit offenen Augen lag er da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die Traumbilder, die ihm der Spiegel gezeigt hatten. Er fragte sich, ob es George wohl auch so ging.

»Fred?« Damit war diese Frage wohl geklärt. Fred zögerte, gab aber dann mit einem »Hmm?« zu erkenne, dass er noch wach war.

»Was hast du sonst noch im Spiegel gesehen?«, fragte George leise. Na toll! Fred zog einen Moment lang in Erwägung, einfach zu lügen. Aber letztendlich redete er hier nicht mit einem Freund oder jemand anderem aus der Familie, sondern mit George.

»Angelina«, gab er schließlich zu. Zuerst schien George gar nicht auf dieses Geständnis zu reagieren. Dann aber hörte Fred etwas, das wie ein gedämpftes Schluchzen klang, als würde jemand in sein Kopfkissen weinen. Für ein paar schreckliche Sekunden hatte er den Verdacht, dass George selbst an Angelina interessiert wäre, und vielleicht noch mehr und ernster als er. Aber dann erkannt er die Schluchzer als das, was sie waren. Geräusche, die entstanden, wenn jemand lauthals lachend in sein Kopfkissen biss. Das dumpfe Schlagen von Fäusten auf eine Matratze beseitigte seine letzten Zweifel.

»Du Arsch!«, tat er George seine Verärgerung kund, was bei diesem aber nur einen weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch auslöste. Er schwieg beleidigt, bis sich George endlich beruhigt hatte.

»Ausgerechnet Angelina!«, sagte George und die Belustigung war ihm immer noch deutlich anzuhören. »Weißt du, was Lee dazu sagen würde?«

»Wehe, du sagst auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu Lee …!« Fred überlief es heiß und kalt, wenn er daran dachte, dass Lee etwas von dem Spiegel und seinen Phantasiebildern von Angelina erfahren könnte.

Aber George kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um Freds Drohung. »Wenn du schon zu hässlich für Poppy bist, wie willst dann jemals an Angelina rankommen, würde Lee sagen.« George kicherte wieder. »Und er hätte völlig recht.«

»Hey!« Fred hatte langsam genug davon, dauernd als Zielscheibe herhalten zu müssen. »Du siehst genauso aus wie ich!«

»Eben«, erwiderte George mit gezwungener Ernsthaftigkeit. »Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.«

»Was hat der Spiegel eigentlich _dir_ gezeigt?«, fragte Fred fordernd. Es war höchste Zeit zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. Und anscheinend hatte er damit ins Schwarze getroffen, denn George wurde auffällig still.

»Ich warte …«, fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu, als George immer noch keine Anstalten machte, zu antworten.

»Na gut«, setzte dieser nach einer halben Ewigkeit an. »Wir haben doch früher alles über die Broadmoors gesammelt. Und über die Falcons …«

Natürlich wusste Fred das. Nur was George mit »früher« meinte, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie das noch immer taten. Immerhin waren Karl und Kevin Broadmoor ihre großen Vorbilder. Nicht nur dass sie ebenfalls Zwillinge waren, sie waren auch als die aggressivsten und besten Treiber, die die ohnehin nicht zimperlichen Falmouth Falcons je gehabt hatten, von den gegnerischen Mannschaften gefürchtet worden. Sie waren echte Quidditchlegenden!

»Und wir haben doch überlegt«, fuhr George zögerlich fort, »ob wir nach der Schule vielleicht 'ne Zeitlang Quidditch spielen. Äh, bei den Falcons, wenn wir jemals die Chance hätten …«

Fred stöhnte genervt. »Und dann haben wir den Ligapokal gewonnen. Erzähl' mir mal was Neues!«

»Du hast das auch gesehen?«, fragte George verblüfft.

»Glasklar«, antwortete Fred gelangweilt. »Weißt du was? Ich glaub' langsam, dieser blöde Spiegel ist ein paarmal zu oft poliert worden. Oder er hat noch nie Zwillinge vor sich gehabt. Auf jeden Fall hat er 'ne Menge Blödsinn gezeigt, den ich ganz bestimmt nicht will!«

George antwortete nur mit einem unverbindlichen Brummen.

Fred fuhr mit seinen Überlegungen fort. »Oder er ist kaputt. Aber ich glaub' eher, dass er uns einfach nicht auseinanderhalten konnte– wie die anderen auch.« Er begann zu grinsen. »Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er Angelina ja gar nicht dem richtigen Weasley gezeigt? Was meinst du – Forge?«

»Ach, Gred«, seufzte George und fuhr in beinahe väterlichem Ton fort, »ich mein', dass _ich_ es merken würde, wenn ich dauernd an Angelina denken und ihren Namen im Schlaf vor mich hinstöhnen würde. Und ich glaub' außerdem, dass wir die Sache überschlafen sollten. Und morgen weiterreden.«

Dagegen war nichts zu sagen. Es war wirklich spät und Fred bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde er wirklich war und wie ihm bereit die Augen zufallen wollten.

»Nacht, Gred«, hörte er seinen Bruder sagen und sich in seinem Bett bewegen – wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auf die andere Seite gedreht.

»Nacht, Forge«, antwortete Fred und schlief, obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, noch lange wachzuliegen, in derselben Minute ein.

* * *

Luna war kurz eingenickt und träumte. Sie sah sich selbst, in einen gemütlich wirkenden Ohrensessel gekuschelt, schlafen. Dann erahnte sie mehr, als dass sie es klar erkennen konnte, wie jemand zu dem Sessel trat und sie an der Schulter packte. Es war ihr Cousin wen-kümmerte-schon-welchen-Grades Ronan.

Im selben Moment rüttelte tatsächlich jemand an ihrer Schulter, und sie musste nicht die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen, wer sie da weckte.

»Ronan«, murmelte sie schläfrig in die Polster. »Was ist?«

Noch im Halbschlaf brauchte sie nicht hinzusehen, um die komplizierte Zauberstabgeste und die daraufhin in der Luft aufscheinenden Wörter erkennen zu können. _Noch fünf Minuten_, las sie, ohne aufzusehen.

»Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen«, meinte sie gähnend und schlug die Augen auf. Wie sie erwartet hatte, sah sie direkt in Ronans Gesicht. Das Silber ihrer Blicke traf sich und brachte sie beide zum Lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, wie sie es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Ronan war jedes Sylvester da gewesen, seit sie denken konnte. Er war fünf Jahre älter als sie, aber sie hatten von Anfang an eine besondere Beziehung zueinander gehabt, obwohl sie sich nur an Sylvester oder bei den größeren Familienfeiern sahen. Sie waren sich auch äußerlich ziemlich ähnlich, obwohl sie nur über ihre Urgroßeltern verwandt waren. Seine Haare waren vielleicht nicht ganz so strohblond, sondern eine Spur dunkler, aber seine Augen waren genauso grau wie ihre – natürlich nur, wenn sich kein Silber in ihnen zeigte. Und sein Gesicht hätte genauso gut zu einem Mädchen gepasst.

_Hast du dein Gold?_, fragte er in Zauberstabschrift.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und nickte. Die Handvoll Goldmünzen hatte sie in die Tasche ihrer Festrobe gesteckt, und bis gerade eben war sie darauf gelegen. Sie stand aus dem Sessel auf und rieb sich die Stelle an ihrer Hüfte. Ronan stieß ein krächzendes Glucksen aus. Wenigstens einer von ihnen schien Spaß zu haben.

»Hast du meinen Dad gesehen?«, fragte sie ihren Cousin.

_Nein_, schrieb Ronan. _Aber er redet gerade mit meinen Eltern._

Sie musste nicht lange raten, warum er das wusste oder worum es bei dem Gespräch wohl ging.

Ronan gab wieder sein kehlig glucksendes Lachen von sich, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nun, wenn jemand das Recht hatte, darüber zu lachen, dann wohl Ronan. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das meiste schon selbst mitmachen müssen. Seine Eltern hatte sich bestimmt ebenfalls Sorgen gemacht, als sie gemerkt hatten, dass ihrem Sohn einen Familienfluch mit in die Wiege gelegt worden war.

_Es wird Zeit_, schrieb Ronan mit einer kurzen Geste seines Zauberstabs in die Luft. Er war sehr geschickt mit den Zauberstabgesten. Aber das wäre sie bestimmt auch, wenn sie so lange Übung darin hätte wie er – und keine andere Möglichkeit, mit anderen zu reden. Die besten Heiler hatten an Ronan herumgedoktert, aber alle waren gescheitert. Ronan blieb taub und stumm. Niemand konnte genau sagen, ob es mit dem Fluch in Zusammenhang stand, aber die meisten gingen davon aus, und sie hatte schon einige Male gehört, wie er hinter vorgehaltener Hand von den anderen bemitleidet worden war. Sogar von anderen O'Donnells, die es eigentlich besser wissen sollten. Die Flüche wirkten sich nicht so offensichtlich aus. Zumindest tat es ihrer nicht, und auch bei dem einzigen anderen Zauberer außerhalb der Familie, der das Silber in seinen Augen hatte, war ihr kein körperliches Gebrechen aufgefallen. Ollivander war vielleicht etwas seltsam und durcheinander und dachte nur an seine Zauberstäbe, aber ansonsten hatte er für einen alten Mann sehr gesund gewirkt.

_Terrasse?_, fragte Ronan und hielt ihr den Arm hin. Sie hakte sich unter und sie schritten würdevoll in ihren Festtagsroben zu den großen Glasflügeltüren, die hinaus führten. Ein paar andere Gäste waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg, aber die meisten waren wohl schon draußen und warteten auf das große Ereignis. Ihr Dad und Ronans Eltern kamen ihnen entgegen, als sie aber sahen, dass sie schon auf dem Weg waren, winkten sie nur und gingen voraus.

_Hast du ein echtes?_ Die Wörter schienen plötzlich vor ihr auf.

»Nein.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob er das nicht genau wüsste! Sie sah ihn an, damit er von ihren Lippen lesen konnte. »Aber du!« Ronan gab wieder sein sonderbares Lachen von sich. Wie jeder Gast hatte auch sie in den großen Topf gegriffen und sich eine Handvoll Goldstücke genommen, aber die meisten waren von einem Leprechaun der Familie gemacht, und wie immer waren nur ein paar der Galleonen echt.

Die Terrasse war bereits ziemlich voll, und an der Brüstung drängelten sich die Verwandten und Freunde der O'Donnells. Ohne Ronan hätte sie wahrscheinlich keine Chance gehabt, bis ganz nach vorne zu kommen. Aber da sie zu zweit waren, machten die meisten Platz, wenn sie erkannten, wer ihnen da auf die Schultern tippte. Nur einmal musste Ronan den silbernen Schimmer seiner Augen aufblitzen lassen, als jemand, der nicht zur Familie gehörte und Luna und ihn offensichtlich nicht kannte, sich weigern wollte, ihnen Platz zu machen. Sein beinahe panisches Zurückweichen ließ Luna auflachen und entlockte auch Ronan ein Glucksen, als sie vorbei waren. Manchmal war es ganz nützlich, dass die meisten Zauberer so abergläubisch waren.

Schließlich standen sie an der steinernen Brüstung und sahen in die dunkle Tiefe unter ihnen. Durch die Plaudereien und geflüsterten Unterhaltungen hindurch war das Rauschen des Meeres nur leise zu hören. Aber die Gespräche verstummten schlagartig, als ihre Großeltern, die ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen an der Mitte der Brüstung standen, eine große pulsierende Lichtkugel aufsteigen ließen. Der sanfte Schimmer der Kugel spiegelte sich im Meer unter ihnen und versah die Wellen unter ihnen mit silbernen Krönchen, als würde die Meeresoberfläche vom Mond beschienen. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Dröhnen der Brandung, die sich an den unter ihnen liegenden Klippen brach, war das einzige Geräusch, das für eine Weile zu hören war.

Die Schatten tauchten plötzlich auf. Sie schienen aus dem Nichts unter ihnen gekommen zu sein und in einer Art umgekehrtem Sturzflug die Felswand entlang nach oben zu fallen. Lautlos und schwarz wurden sie auch nicht von der Lichtkugel erhellt, die immer langsamer pulsierte. Luna fühlte den Luftzug und hörte das Schlagen der Schwingen, als einer der Augureys nur eine Armlänge vor ihrem Gesicht vorbeiflog. Sein grünschwarzes Gefieder schien das Licht aufzusaugen, und in seinen Augen war kein Weiß. Nichts war zu hören, außer dem Meeresrauschen und einem gelegentlichen, samtenen Flattern von Flügeln. Die Schatten wurden immer mehr, und die im Wind segelnden Augureys hoben sich als schwarze Silhouetten vor den glänzenden Wellenkämmen der Meeresoberfläche ab.

Das Pulsieren der Lichtkugel war mittlerweile kaum mehr wahrnehmbar und Luna ließ Ronans Arm los, um ihre Goldstücke hervorzuholen. Auch Ronan und die anderen Gäste nahmen ihre Galleonen zur Hand. Als das Rascheln von Gewändern und Roben wieder verstummt war, schien die Kugel ruhig und unbewegt in der Luft zu schweben. Alle blickten erwartungsvoll empor und hielten sich bereit.

Ein Knacken und Knacksen kündigte das Ereignis an. Obwohl Luna es jedes Jahr sah, war es immer wieder aufs Neue aufregend und schön. Sogar letztes Jahr, als sie Sylvester zum ersten Mal ohne ihre Mum hatte verbringen müssen und alle möglichen Verwandten ihrem Dad und ihr unbedingt ihr Beileid hatten aussprechen müssen, hatte sie für kurze Zeit vergessen, warum sie so traurig war.

Risse und Sprünge zogen sich durch die Lichtkugel, während ein weiteres lautes Knacken zu hören war. Plötzlich und mit gewaltigem Bersten sprang die Schale aus Licht in tausend Stücke, die sich in silbrigen Rauch auflösten, und grünschwarzes Feuer explodierte am Himmel. Der brennende Augurey, groß wie ein junger Drache, spreizte seine Flügel und erhellte die mondlose Nacht mit dunkelgrünen Flammen, aus denen er ganz zu bestehen schien. Unter ihm tanzten seine kleinen Brüder und Schwestern, während er mit Flügeln aus grünem Feuer schlagend in der Luft zu stehen schien. Dann stieg der Vogel mit wenigen Schlägen seiner Schwingen höher und ließ einen Klageruf erklingen, der in den Ohren und Schläfen der Zuhörer vibrierte und vielen die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ein Regen von Goldstücken, die im Feuer des Riesenaugureys grünlich glänzten, flog über die Brüstung. Auch Luna warf ihre in die Nacht hinaus, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass sie nur mit Leprechaungold warf. Und wie sie erwartet hatte, lösten sich die Galleonen in ein golden glitzerndes Gefunkel auf, kaum dass sie ihre Hand verlassen hatten. Aber eines von Ronans Goldstücken flog weiter, wie sie vorausgesehen hatte. Er verfolgte es wohl ebenso aufmerksam wie sie. Es flog ziemlich weit hinaus und war schon fast bis zur Meeresoberfläche gelangt, als ein Augurey es im Sturzflug abfing. Sein Klagelied, und das der anderen, die ebenfalls ein Goldstück gefangen hatten, begleitete den traurigen Gesang, den die Festversammlung nun anstimmte, während das Licht des flammenden Augureys langsam nachließ, als dieser immer höher stieg. Luna sang nicht mit. Ihre Mum hatte nicht lange genug gelebt, um ihr mehr als ein paar Wörter gälisch beizubringen, und sie wollte nicht etwas singen, was sie nicht verstand. Außerdem war das Lied viel zu traurig, zumindest klang es so. Irgendeine Ballade über Rhiannon. Und natürlich konnte auch Ronan nicht mitsingen. _Frohes Neues Jahr!_, wünschte er ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange, und sie tat das gleiche, während die ersten Schneeflocken im Wind zu tanzen begannen.

»Für dich auf jeden Fall«, sagte sie und deutete auf den Augurey, der sein Goldstück gefangen hatte. Angeblich war er dadurch ein Jahr lang vor jedem Unglück geschützt. Vor allem vor dem Tod. Sie bezweifelte, dass es wirkte, und auch Ronan kommentierte ihre Bemerkung mit einem in die Luft gekritzelten _Aberglaube, nichts dahinter_.

Sie nahm wieder seinen Arm und gemeinsam sahen sie dem Feuervogel hinterher, der sich in ungeahnte Höhen schwang. Er war keine Illusion, das wusste Luna. Der irische Phönix war nicht ohne Grund der Wappenvogel der O'Donnells. Er würde nächstes Jahr wieder zum Familiensitz kommen und in einer Flammenlohe sterben. Und sein erneutes Schlüpfen würde wieder das neue Jahr einläuten, wie jedes Sylvester. Für die O'Donnells begann das neue Jahr erst, wenn der Augurey in Flammen wiedergeboren wurde. Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei, und bald würde die Sonne wieder über den Horizont steigen.

Als das Lied vorbei war, und der Augurey nur noch als winziger Punkt wie ein leicht grünlich funkelnder Stern am Himmel stand, kam ihr Dad, um sie abzuholen. Im Schlepptau folgten Ronans Eltern, die ihn anscheinend immer noch mit guten Ratschlägen eindeckten. Ronan drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten, und verdrehte vieldeutig die Augen, während er gleichzeitig das Silber seiner Augen aufscheinen ließ. Sie musste kichern, so komisch wirkte das rollende Blitzen seiner Augäpfel. Er grinste zurück und schrieb _Bis nächstes Mal!_ in die Luft.

Ihr Dad und sie verabschiedeten sich von Ronan und seinen Eltern und gingen dann zu einem der Kamine, um wieder nach Hause zu reisen. Sie mussten allerdings eine ganze Weile warten, denn auch die meisten anderen Gäste wollten das Flohnetz für die Heimreise benutzen. Es war ungefährlicher als apparieren, wenn man etwas getrunken hatte, und das hatten wohl die meisten.

Luna fragte sich, ob sie Ronan von der seltsamen Aura hätte erzählen sollen, die sie an Simon entdeckt hatte. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob es auch bei ihm gewirkt hätte, und nach Hogwarts hätte er sowieso nicht kommen können, aber vielleicht hätte er etwas darüber gewusst. Immerhin war er fünf Jahre älter als sie und litt auch entsprechend länger unter einer ähnlichen »Gabe«. Aber sie wollte erst selbst mehr darüber herausfinden. Am Schluss würde er sich nur falsche Hoffnungen machen, und sie wusste, wie niederschmetternd das sein konnte. Ihre eigenen Träume und Visionen waren pünktlich zu Weihnachten wiedergekommen, als sie schon fast gehoffte hatte, dass sie endgültig ausbleiben würden.

Ihr Dad strich ihr über den Kopf und lächelte sie beruhigend an, als würde er ihre Sorgen spüren. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Wenn er auch nur den blassesten Schimmer gehabt hätte, mit welchen Anweisungen sie Bitzer zu Hause zurückgelassen hatte, wäre er bestimmt ziemlich verärgert gewesen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Bitzer inzwischen wieder zurück in der Villa war. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie verriet oder ihre Befehle nicht befolgte, obwohl er sehr kreativ war, wenn es darum ging, Anweisungen, die ihm nicht passten, zu umgehen. Aber in diesem Fall … Es würde auch für ihn einen Ansehenszuwachs unter den Hauselfen bedeuten, wenn er ein zweites Haus in seinen magischen Bann ziehen konnte. Er hatte sich zwar Mühe gegeben, es zu verbergen, aber er war hingerissen von der Vorstellung gewesen, zwei Häuser für sich allein zu haben. Und ihre Visionen waren eindeutig gewesen. Sie würden den Schwarzen Turm brauchen. Und vielleicht schon bald, wenn sie sich dessen auch nicht ganz sicher war.

Ihr Dad stupste sie an. Sie waren endlich an der Reihe. Sie griff zu dem bereitstehenden Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. Einen Augenblick später hatten sie Irland verlassen und waren wieder zurück in England, wo Bitzer bereits die Betten angewärmt hatte und sie erwartete.

* * *


	15. A Party In The Centre Of The Earth

**

* * *

15. A Party In The Centre Of The Earth  
**(Monkey Wash Donkey Rinse – Warren Zevon)

* * *

Simon war dankbar, dass jemand doch noch genug Verstand besessen hatte, einen der Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums vor die Tür zu klemmen, um zu verhindern, dass sie immer wieder zuschwang. Das schimpfende Kreischen des Bronzeadlers war zwar entnervend, aber wenigstens mussten sie nicht irgendein dummes Rätsel lösen, um in den Turm zu kommen.

»Geht das endlich weiter?«, rief Anthony ungeduldig nach vorn, wo sich ein kleiner Stau aus Drittklässlern gebildet hatte. Die Schüler der höheren Klassen hätten eigentlich schon längst ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Schlafsäle räumen können, schließlich waren sie lange vor den Erstklässlern wieder in Hogwarts gewesen, da sie nicht den Weg über den See hatten nehmen müssen, sondern wieder von den Kutschen abgeholt worden waren. Als aber die Erstklässler das Schloss betraten, waren die meisten älteren Schüler immer noch in der Eingangshalle herumgestanden und hatten sich über ihre Erlebnisse in den Ferien, ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke und über das Wetter während der Feiertage unterhalten und dabei mit ihrem Gepäck die Treppen, Auf- und Abgänge zu den Hausräumen blockiert. Dabei hätten sie – Simons Meinung nach – bereits im Zug genug Zeit für belangloses Palaver gehabt. Erst als die Erstklässler ebenfalls in die Eingangshalle strömten, und es ungemütlich eng in ihr wurde, hatten sie ein Einsehen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Der Stau vor dem Ravenclawturm hatte sich endlich aufgelöst, und sie konnten weitergehen. Als sich die Schüler durch den Aufgang zu den Schlafsälen drängten, kam der nächste Engpass, der nach einigem Schubsen und verschiedentlichen Rippenstößen jedoch überwunden war. Damit war der Weg frei, und nachdem sie die letzten Stufen hochgestiegen waren, konnten Simon und die anderen zu guter Letzt wieder den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler betreten. Simon ließ erleichtert seine Truhe wieder an ihren Platz vor dem Fußende seines Bettes sinken. Terry und Anthony kämpften noch mit ihrem Gepäck, während er bereits begann, die Bücher auszusortieren und herauszunehmen, die er noch heute in die Bibliothek zurückbringen musste.

Terrys Minikauz stieß einen verärgerten Ruf aus, als sein Käfig seinem Besitzer entglitt und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Simon schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Er hatte schon während der Zugfahrt überlegt, wie er Terry möglichst beiläufig beibringen sollte, dass es eine ziemliche Tierquälerei war, ein Käuzchen in einem Käfig zu halten, auch wenn es winzig und der Käfig relativ groß war. Aber er hatte bislang darauf verzichtet, weil Terry schon deprimiert genug wirkte. Ob das nun an Weihnachten, den Problemen seiner Eltern oder an Lunas besorgten, übersensiblen Nachfragen, wie es denn bei ihm zu Hause stehe, gelegen hatte, auf jeden Fall machte Terry einen immer noch genauso melancholischen Eindruck wie vor den Ferien. Auch wenn sich nichts an seiner Situation geändert hatte und sein Weihnachten sogar harmonisch verlaufen war, wenn man seinen wenigen, wortkargen Antworten auf Lunas Fragen glauben schenken durfte.

Mittlerweile hatte er die Bücher beisammen, die er zurückbringen musste, und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass die Bibliothek noch ein paar Minuten geöffnet sein sollte, weshalb er sich schnell mit der Versicherung, gleich wieder zurück zu sein, aus dem Staub machte, um Madam Pince noch zu erwischen. Er hatte schließlich versprochen, die Bücher so bald wie möglich wieder abzugeben. Und Madam Pince verstand keinen Spaß, wenn es um Leihfristen ging.

Tatsächlich hatte die Bibliothekarin noch nicht abgeschlossen und war sogar bereit, obwohl es bereits eine Minute nach acht war, die Bücher anzunehmen. Als er sie dann jedoch bat, eines von ihnen verlängern zu dürfen, wirkte sie etwas ungeduldig und wies darauf hin, dass die Bibliothek eigentlich schon geschlossen sei. Aber sie tat es dann unter einigem Murren doch, und Simon verabschiedete sich zufrieden von ihr. Mit Murren konnte er leben, solange er bekam, was er wollte.

Wieder zurück beim Turm der Ravenclaws, stand er vor einer verschlossenen Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte zwar keine große Lust auf Rätselraten, betätigte aber trotzdem den Türklopfer. Der Trick mit dem Koboldspruch war einigermaßen anstrengend, und vielleicht kannte er das Rätsel ja schon oder konnte sich durchlavieren.

»Was ist die wichtigste Zutat zum Gelingen eines Zauberspruchs?«, wollte der Bronzeadler wissen, und Simon war sich ziemlich sicher, eine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf zu haben.

»Der Glaube, dass er funktioniert!«, verkündete er selbstischer und war leicht gekränkt, als der Türklopfer nicht sonderlich überzeugt zu sein schien.

»Unbefriedigend! Wessen Glaube?«, wagte das Ding zu fragen. »Glaube woran genau?«

Simon überlegte, ob er sich auf eine Diskussion mit dem Türklopfer einlassen sollte, oder es doch lieber gleich mit dem Koboldspruch versuchen sollte. Nach Hilfe von drinnen würde er auf keinen Fall rufen, auch wenn sich bestimmt Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

Zum Glück wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet, und er stand einer Zweitklässlerin gegenüber, die ihm nur zunickte, bevor sie an der Spitze einer ganzen Schar von Schülern an ihm vorbei drängte. Knapp schaffte er es, die Tür am Zufallen zu hindern, als der letzte den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, wo mittlerweile bestimmt schon das Abendessen serviert wurde. Er eilte die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Da er mittlerweile ebenfalls etwas hungrig war, wollte er nur schnell sein Buch loswerden und sich den anderen im Großen Saal anschließen. Als er den Schlafsaal betrat, lümmelten Terry und Anthony auf seinem Bett und studierten interessiert ein Pergament, das sie nur aus seiner Truhe ausgegraben haben konnten.

Er räusperte sich laut, aber die beiden reagierten überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst, obwohl sie offensichtlich seine Abwesenheit dazu genutzt hatten, seine Sachen zu durchwühlen. Verärgert ging er auf sie zu und riss Anthony das Pergament aus der Hand.

»Hey«, hatte dieser auch noch die Frechheit sich zu beschweren. »Was soll das?«

»Wir wollten nur mal 'nen Blick drauf werfen«, fügte Terry kleinlaut hinzu.

»Hättet auch fragen können, oder?« Simon hielt einfache Neugier nicht für eine ausreichende Entschuldigung für das unbefugte Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre.

»Hätten wir auch«, erwiderte Anthony gelassen, »aber du warst nicht da.«

Simon würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, steckte seine Hogsmeade-Erlaubnis in das Buch, das er immer noch in Händen hielt, und beides zusammen unter sein Kopfkissen, nachdem er Anthony weggeschubst und es so freigelegt hatte.

»Übrigens«, wandte er sich Terry zu, »es ist eine ziemliche Tierquälerei einen Vogel in einen Käfig einzusperren, in dem er nur von Ast zu Ast flattern kann.«

Terry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. »Ich weiß. Aber ich durfte Puck daheim nicht rauslassen. Ich wollt' sie heut Nacht ein bisschen fliegen lassen.« Er klang dabei so armselig, dass Simon beinahe zufrieden war.

»Ist dein Kauz überhaupt nachtaktiv?«, fragte er trotzdem. Terrys hilfloser Gesichtsausdruck machte klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. »Lass ihn lieber gleich raus, und sag ihm, dass er in 'ner Stunde wieder da sein soll!«, riet ihm Simon. »Oder willst du die ganze Nacht ein Fenster offen lassen? Könnte recht frostig werden – Winter, Januar, klarer Himmel und so weiter.«

Zufrieden sah Simon, dass Terry sich vernünftigerweise beeilte, seinen Ratschlag zu befolgen. Anthonys Blicke ignorierte er.

»Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, sonst ist das Abendessen vorbei, bis wir in die Große Halle kommen.« Simon ging mit gutem Beispiel voran und verließ den Schlafsaal, sicher, dass ihm die beiden anderen folgen würden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete bereits Luna, wie immer ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr geklemmt, und Simon sah sich unbehaglich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Terry und Anthony wirklich nachkamen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie ihm tatsächlich auf dem Fuße folgten. Lunas kindische Schwärmerei für seine Person machte ihm allmählich Sorgen. Als sie sich vor der Rückfahrt nach Hogwarts am Bahnhof begegnet waren, war sie wie eine Verrückte auf ihn zugerannt, hatte ihn beinahe angesprungen und ihn umarmt, als wären sie Geschwister – oder ein Liebespaar –, die sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Und das alles vor den Augen ihres Vaters. Er wäre unter dessen erstaunten Blicken am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er hatte sich für einen Moment überlegt, ob er sich bei ihrem Vater entschuldigen sollte, und ihm versichern, dass er sich Lunas seltsames Verhalten beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, aber sie war sofort wieder normal geworden – für ihre Verhältnisse jedenfalls – und hatte ihm ihren Vater vorgestellt, den Herausgeber dieser selbst für Zaubererverhältnisse ziemlich esoterisch anmutenden Zeitschrift namens »Quibbler«. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an den Mann, dem er schon in der Winkelgasse begegnet war, und auch Mr. Lovegood erkannte ihn wieder. Er schien das absonderliche Verhalten Lunas gewöhnt zu sein, jedenfalls ließ er keinerlei Irritation erkennen, wofür ihm Simon angesichts der Peinlichkeit der Situation extrem dankbar war. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Luna während der Zugfahrt mehr um Terry gekümmert und Simon dankenswerterweise mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verschont. Er würde demnächst trotzdem ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihr führen müssen. Auch wenn sie ihm nicht mehr so extrem auf die Nerven ging wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft, und er ihr nur ungern eine derart große Enttäuschung bereiten würde – ihre Schwärmerei war vollkommen unrealistisch, schon wegen des Altersunterschieds, von allem anderen mal ganz abgesehen, und je eher sie das einsah, desto besser. Er hoffte nur, dass es ohne allzu viele Tränen abgehen und sie es nicht persönlich nehmen würde, wenn er ihr eröffnete, dass er nicht daran interessiert war, von elfjährigen Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden.

»Da seid ihr ja endlich«, begrüßte Luna sie. »Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr.« Sie musterte die drei kritisch. »Also, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit im Bad verbracht habt, muss ich euch sagen, es hat nicht viel geholfen!« Simon und die anderen sahen ihr sprachlos nach, als sie sich an die Spitze setzte und in die Große Halle vorausging.

* * *

»Langsamer!« Terry bemühte sich, seine Stimme nicht allzu panisch klingen zu lassen, aber es fiel ihm schwer. Immerhin hing er in einem dunklen, nur von seinem Zauberlicht erhellten Schacht zwei Meter über einem Beet tödlicher Teufelsschlingen. Die zudem noch begannen sich zu bewegen, wie Terry entsetzt feststellte.

»Halt!«, schrie er nach oben. »Das reicht!« Er zielte mit dem Zerstäuber nach unten, in das immer wilder werdenden Gewimmel der Ranken, die sich wie ein Schlangennest durcheinanderwanden. Ein paar der Ausläufer der Teufelsschlinge peitschten schon gegen die Wände des Tunnels und reckten sich nach oben, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, etwas Lebendiges zu fassen zu bekommen. Als sich der feine Tröpfchennebel aus dem Zerstäuber auf die herabsenkte, schienen sie anfangs kaum beeindruckt. Anthony hatte ihn gewarnt, dass es ein paar Minuten dauern konnte, bis der Trank wirkte, dass er aber ganz bestimmt funktionieren werde. Er hatte leicht reden, schließlich hing nicht er hier unten, sondern Terry. Und während Anthony oben ein Schlafliedchen für den Zerberus flötete, riskierte Terry Kopf und Kragen, nur von Simons Schwebezauber über den sich unter ihm windenden Teufelschlingen gehalten. Wie ein Wurm an einem Angelhaken, dachte Terry, und beobachte besorgt eine Ranke, die sich an der Wand des Lochs immer höher schob.

Aber endlich schien der Trank Wirkung zu zeigen. Die Ausläufer der Teufelschlingen beruhigten sich etwas. Immer langsamer wurden ihre Bewegungen, und die ersten Ranken begannen sich aufzurollen. Anscheinend verlief alles planmäßig. Eine Minute später hatten sämtliche Teufelsschlingen ihre Fangtriebe sicher zu kompakten Paketen eingerollt, um sich vor den Winterfrösten zu schützen, deren Ankunft ihnen der Trank vorgaukelte. Nun erst konnte Terry auch erkennen, dass es sechs ausgewachsene Exemplare waren, die sich dort unten ausgebreitet hatten.

»Und?«, hörte er Simons Stimme von oben rufen, unterlegt von den sanften Flötentönen Anthonys. »Wirkt der Trank?«

»Ich glaub' schon!« Terry wollte nicht allzu sicher klingen, sonst kam Simon womöglich noch auf die Idee, ohne weitere Tests die Wachheit der Teufelsschlingen an ihm auszuprobieren. »Hol mich endlich wieder rauf!«

Die steinernen, glitschigen Wände des Lochs glitten scheinbar an Terry vorbei nach unten. Bald darauf hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und war sehr dankbar dafür, wenn es auch nur für kurze Zeit sein würde. Er griff sich Anthonys Besen, was diesen dazu veranlasste, sein Flötenspiel lange genug zu unterbrechen, um zum hundertsten Male »Pass bloß auf meinen Besen auf! Wehe, ihm passiert was!« zu sagen. Wenn es nach Anthony gegangen wäre, hätte Terry die Reaktionen der Teufelsschlingen wahrscheinlich mit einem Fußtritt prüfen sollen, und wenn sie ihn geschnappt hätten, dann wäre das eben Pech gewesen. Hauptsache, der neue Besen kam nicht in Gefahr.

»Spiel du lieber weiter!« Terry fand, dass er etwas mehr Anerkennung für seinen selbstaufopfernden Einsatz verdient hätte. Keinesfalls hatte er es nötig, sich dumm von der Seite anreden zu lassen. Und sein Leben war mehr Wert als Anthonys blöder Besen, soviel stand für ihn fest. Egal wie Anthonys die Sache sehen mochte.

Luna klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter, bevor Simon ihn wieder ihn das Loch hinabschweben ließ. Kopfüber diesmal. Terry glaubte zu fühlen, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte und ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Natürlich war das reine Einbildung, und er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, aber die Schwerelosigkeit war in dieser Stellung noch unangenehmer als sowieso schon. Unter ihm tanzte sein eigener Schatten über die Teufelsschlingen, deren eingerollten Ranken wie riesige grüne Blütenblätter rosettenartig um die Pflanzenmitten gelegt waren. Fast wirkten sie wie Blumen, die nur aus einer grünblättrigen, direkt aus dem Boden wachsenden Blüte zu bestehen schienen.

Als er tief genug war, gab er Simon Bescheid, dass er den Sinkflug einstellen und sich bereithalten solle, ihn im Notfall so schnell wie möglich wieder hochzuziehen. Er packte den Besen fest unterhalb der Reiser und stupste vorsichtig die erste Teufelsschlinge an. Wie er erwartet hatte, geschah überhaupt nichts. Die Ranken zuckten nicht einmal. Die Teufelsschlinge befand sich im tiefsten Winterschlaf und würde sich bis zum nächsten Frühling – oder vielmehr bis zum Nachlassen des Zaubertranks – auch nicht rühren, selbst wenn die Welt untergehen sollte. Trotzdem benutzte er den Besen auch noch bei den übrigen fünf, um ganz sicher zu sein.

»Bist du bald fertig da unten?« Simon bemühte sich offensichtlich, nicht zu ungeduldig zu klingen, aber Terry meinte, eine gewisse Anspannung aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. Wahrscheinlich wurde es ihm allmählich zu anstrengend, den Schwebezauber aufrechtzuerhalten. Nach einem kurzen, letzten Zögern, rief Terry deshalb nach oben, dass alles in Ordnung sei und Simon ihn absetzen könne. Es war allemal besser, sofort sanft zu landen, als später, wenn Simon die Kräfte verließen, mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

Als er in der Luft gedreht wurde, wurde ihm wieder etwas mulmig, und er schluckte krampfhaft, als er einen leichten Brechreiz in sich hochsteigen fühlte. Aber sein Unbehagen verflog im Nu, als er wieder mit beiden Beinen auf festem Untergrund stand.

»Alles klar!«, rief er nach oben. »Ihr könnt kommen.«

Luna ließ Simon als Nächsten herunter. Er wirkte ziemlich grün im Gesicht, als er unten ankam, wie Terry mit heimlicher Schadenfreude bemerkte. Aber auch Simon überwand seine Übelkeit schnell wieder und holte zuerst Luna und dann den noch immer Flöte spielenden Anthony nach, der Terry sofort nach seiner Ankunft seinen ach so wertvollen Besen aus den Händen riss und ihn sofort auf Kratzer und Schrammen untersuchte. Als sie alle am Grund des Lochs standen und sich neugierig umsahen, bemerkte Terry zum ersten Mal den seltsamen Geruch. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein und versuchte, die Quelle des Dufts in der feuchtkalten Luft des Lochs auszumachen. Die anderen warfen ihm sonderbare Blicke zu.

»Riecht ihr das nicht auch?«, fragte er sie, was eine Schnüffelorgie auslöste.

»Was meinst du genau?«, fragte Simon nach einer Weile. »Schimmel, Moder, Humus oder die Teufelsschlinge?«

Terry sah ihn überlegen lächelnd an und sonnte sich in dem Gefühl, einmal wenigstens mehr zu wissen als die anderen. »Teufelsschlingen riechen nicht«, stellte er beiläufig fest und freute sich an den verständnislosen Gesichtern der anderen.

»Ich riech' nichts.« Anthony schnüffelte noch einmal und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

»Doch«, warf Luna ein. »Fast wie Parfüm. Es ist irgendwie, hmm … _blumig_?«

»Kommt vielleicht von vorn.« Simon deutete auf einen Felsentunnel, der der einzige Weg zu sein schien, der weiter führte.

Sie traten vor die Öffnung des Gangs und Terry roch zwar auch hier den seltsamen Blumenduft, aber er schien nicht stärker zu werden.

»Vielleicht sind weiter vorn noch mehr Pflanzen«, spekulierte Anthony. »Das geheime Gewächshaus von Sprout?«

Terry hielt nicht viel von dieser Idee. Es wäre reichlich blödsinnig, ein Gewächshaus unter der Erde anzulegen. Aber sicher würden sie das erst wissen, wenn sie nachgesehen hatten.

Zögernd betraten sie schließlich den Felsengang. Außer ihren eigenen Schritten und dem gelegentlichen Fallen eines Wassertropfens war nichts zu hören. Der Geruch wurde weder stärker noch schwächer, aber Terry konnte ihn in der klammen, feucht-modrigen Luft inzwischen kaum mehr ausmachen. Die steinernen Wände des Gangs glänzten nass, und an ein paar Stellen plätscherten regelrechte Rinnsale an ihnen herunter, die in den Bodenspalten wieder verschwanden. Sie folgten den weiter abwärts führenden Windungen des Tunnels schon eine ganze Weile, als sich ein Lichtschein hinter der nächsten Kehre erahnen ließ.

»Pst«, machte Simon plötzlich. »Hört mal!«

Und jetzt drang das surrende Flattern und Summen, untermalt von metallischem Klingeln wie von den Glöckchen eines Windspiels, auch an Terrys Ohren. Sie sahen sich fragend an, aber offensichtlich hatte keiner von ihnen eine Idee, worum es sich handeln könnte. Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter, bis sich der Tunnel zu einem beinahe gleißend hell erleuchteten Gewölbe hin öffnete. Davor blieben sie stehen und spähten in den Raum. Die Decke war extrem hoch und Hunderte von winzigen, flatternden Vögeln führten unter ihr einen wilden Tanz auf. Im ersten Moment glaubte Terry, dass sie es mit einem riesigen Schwarm Kolibris zu tun hätten. Das metallische Schimmern der Flügel, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillerten, verlieh ihnen das Aussehen fliegender Edelsteine. Aber als er sah, dass das die Flugobjekte oft zusammenstießen und dabei das seltsame Klingeln entstand, erkannte er seinen Irrtum.

»Was sind das für Dinger?«, fragte er im Flüsterton. Aber auch die anderen hatten keine Ahnung.

»Schade, dass keiner von euch 'ne Brille hat«, meinte Simon wenig hilfreich. »Sonst könnten wir mit 'nem Teleskopzauber ein Fernglas improvisieren.«

»Da!« Anthony zeigte auf die andere Seite der Kammer, wo sich eine große, massiv wirkende Holztür befand. Neben ihr lehnten drei Besen in der Ecke. »Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wär' meiner hübsch im Turm geblieben!«

»Und wie hätten wir die wieder zurückbringen sollen?«, wollte Simon von ihm wissen. »Oder hätten wir sie einfach bei dem Zerberus lassen sollen, damit er ein paar Stöckchen als Kauspielzeug hat? Wär' ja bestimmt niemandem aufgefallen!«

Anthony murrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, und ohne sich um mögliche Gefahren von den seltsamen Kolibridingern zu kümmern, ging er geradewegs durch die Kammer zu den Besen hinüber. Als sie sahen, dass er unbehelligt blieb, folgten ihm Terry und die anderen. In der Mitte der Halle hielt Simon jedoch an und starrte angestrengt zu den komischen Vögeln hoch, die wirr durcheinander flatterten. Auch Terry versuchte zu erkennen, was das eigentlich für Gebilde waren. Ihre bunten und glänzenden Gestalten schwärmten in glitzerndem Schwirren scheinbar wirr und ziellos unter der hohen Gewölbedecke. Aber erst als ihm ein besonders großes Exemplar ins Auge fiel, gelang es ihm, die Form zu identifizieren.

»Schlüssel!« Zumindest hatte der Körper, wenn man ihn denn so nennen wollte, wie einer ausgesehen. »Fliegende Schlüssel!«

»Bist du sicher?«, fragte Simon, der immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an die Decke starrte.

Terry hatte mittlerweile noch ein paar andere Kolibris eindeutig als Schlüssel identifiziert und nickte bestätigend. Auch Luna, die bisher mit verträumtem Lächeln die Flugschau unter der Decke beobachtet hatte, stimmte ihm geistesabwesend zu. Sie konnte sich von dem Anblick gar nicht mehr losreißen, und Terry musste sie beinahe mitzerren, als er Simon zu der großen Holztüre folgte, so fasziniert schien sie von den Metalldingern mit ihren wie Edelsteine schimmernden Schwingen.

An der Tür wartete Anthony bereits auf sie und versuchte gerade vergeblich, einen Schlüssel mit einem _Accio_ herbeizurufen.

»Das ist ein Witz, oder?«, fragte er sie, als sie bei ihm waren. »Da macht sich jemand die Mühe, ein paar Hundert Schlüssel zu verzaubern, anstatt den richtigen einfach mitzunehmen und unter sein Kopfkissen zu stecken – oder ihn sich um den Hals zu hängen wie ein vernünftiger Mensch.« Dabei fasste er sich bedeutsam an den Hals, wo er, wie Terry wusste, den Schlüssel für seinen ach so wertvollen Zutatenkasten an einer Kette trug. »Und dann stellt er zu allem Überfluss noch ein paar Besen hin, damit man den Schlüssel auch ohne Probleme fangen kann! Das ist doch eine Falle! Und 'ne dämliche noch dazu! Man müsste schon unter 'nem Verdummungszauber stehen, um das nicht zu merken!«

Simon, der sich inzwischen mit dem Schloss der Tür beschäftigt hatte, sah Anthony mit dem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen an, den er immer annahm, wenn er nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

»Zu aufwendig für 'ne Falle, würd' ich meinen«, verkündete er dann. »Das könnte man auch einfacher haben, oder?« Er wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu und schien es geradezu zärtlich zu streicheln. »Und das hier hat mit Sicherheit Flitwick gemacht. Da sind Koboldzauber drauf, da bin ich mir sicher.«

»Und warum dann die Besen?«, wollte Anthony wissen. »Was soll das Ganze?«

»Ein Test.« Simon klang dabei so überzeugt, dass Terry einen Moment lang glaubte, er wäre sich seiner Sache wirklich sicher und würde nicht nur raten. »Wie ein Labyrinth für Laborratten. Wie bei der Verhaltensforschung.« Anthony und Luna sahen Simon verständnislos an. Anscheinend hatten sie keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

»Er meint, es könnte 'ne Art Intelligenztest sein«, übersetzte Terry für sie, was er glaubte, verstanden zu haben.

»Oder ein kombinierter Intelligenz- und Geschicklichkeitstest in Form eines Hindernisparcours«, warf Simon ein. »Wie in einem Ausbildungslager.« Er runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn. »Oder 'ne praktische Prüfung für die Abschlussklassen? Aber dafür war's bisher zu leicht, oder?«

»Und ein bisschen früh«, meinte Anthony skeptisch. »Der Korridor ist schließlich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres verboten.«

»Aber es würde trotzdem passen«, beharrte Simon. »Der Zerberus für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, die Teufelsschlinge für Kräuterkunde und jetzt die Schlüsselvögel fürs Besenfliegen.«

»Hah«, widersprach Anthony triumphierend. »Es gibt keine Prüfungen im Besenfliegen!«

»Oder es gibt noch 'nen anderen Weg, durch die Tür zu kommen«, sagte Simon nachdenklich und plötzlich legte er seine Hand auf das Schloss und stieß ein paar Laute aus, die in Terrys Ohren fast wie das kehlige Knurren und Bellen eines Hundes klangen.

Das Schloss reagierte – aber wohl nicht so, wie Simon erwartet hatte. Tentakel aus silbernem Licht wuchsen zu Terrys Entsetzen aus dem Metall und wollten nach Simon greifen. Als sie ihn berührten, schienen sie lautlos zu explodieren und Simon setzte sich, wie von einem Schlag getroffen, auf den Boden. Schmerzhaft stöhnend rappelte er sich wieder auf und rieb sich den Hintern. Terry fragte ihn besorgt, ob er sich etwas getan hätte, worauf Simon nur meinte, er sei auf sein »scheiß Steißbein« gefallen, ansonsten aber unverletzt. Terry schien es jedoch, als blickten seine Augen sehr viel wässriger in die Gegend, als sie es normalerweise ohnehin schon taten.

»Schaut!«, rief Anthony aufgeregt und deutete auf die Tür. Sie alle sahen in schockiertem Schweigen zu, wie Professor Flitwick scheinbar durch das massive Holz der Tür trat. Einen Moment lang hielt ihn Terry für echt, bis er bemerkte, dass er durch ihren Hauslehrer hindurch immer noch das Türschloss sehen konnte. Er war wie ein Geist, aber nicht so farblos und weiß wie die anderen Geister, sondern ganz wie der echte Flitwick, nur eben durchsichtig. Die Erscheinung begann zu reden, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Es klang fast so ähnlich wie das Gebell, das Simon vorhin benutzt hatte. Ein hustendes Knurren und kehliges Krächzen, das an eine Serie von endlosen Räusperern erinnerte. Begleitet wurde es von einigen seltsamen Gesten, mit denen Flitwick seine »Worte« zu unterstreichen schien. Als er seine Ansprache beendete hatte, wurde die Erscheinung immer größer und durchsichtiger, bis sie das gesamte Gewölbe – auch den Platz, an dem sie standen – einnahm, darüber hinausgewachsen war und sich letztlich so verdünnte, dass sie völlig verschwand.

Verwundert starrten sie sich an.

»Was war denn das?«, fragte Anthony.

»Und was hat er gesagt?«, wandte sich Terry an Simon, der ja schließlich mit seinem Bellen den ganzen Schlamassel ausgelöst hatte.

»Ich bin so ein Idiot!«, verkündete der aber nur. Niemand von ihnen, nicht einmal Luna, machte Anstalten, dieser Einschätzung zu widersprechen. Sie sahen ihn nur an, auf weitere Erklärungen wartend.

»Ich hätt' mir denken können, dass ein Koboldtrick nicht funktioniert, wenn das Schloss von jemandem gemacht wurde, der sich damit auskennt!« Simon wirkte regelrecht zerknirscht. »Flitwick hat natürlich mit so was gerechnet und 'ne Sicherung eingebaut. Ich bin wirklich dümmer als ein Stück trockenes Brot!«

»Ja, ja, schon gut. Aber was hat er gesagt?«, bestand Terry auf seiner Frage.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, fragte Simon leicht genervt zurück. »Seh' ich so aus, als könnt' ich Kobold?«

»Aber der Zauberspruch vorhin –«, wagte Terry einzuwenden, wurde von Simon aber sofort unterbrochen.

»War nur auswendig gelernt.« Simon schien sich bei diesen Worten sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und fuhr schnell fort: »Außerdem haben die Zaubersprüche der Kobolde genauso viel mit ihrer Sprache zu tun wie unsere. Die Zaubersprüche sind in irgendeinem uralten Dialekt, den sowieso keiner mehr spricht.«

»Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt, dass wir ohne den richtigen Schlüssel nicht weiterkommen!«, stellte Anthony fest und sah nach oben zu dem Schwarm der durcheinanderschwirrenden Schlüssel. »Also, wie kommen wir an ihn ran?«

Terry fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken noch weiter hier unten zu bleiben nicht wohl. »Und wenn Simon einen Alarm ausgelöst hat?«, versuchte er einzuwenden. »Sollten wir nicht schleunigst verschwinden?«

Aber Anthony winkte ab. »Wenn er wirklich einen Alarm ausgelöst hat, ist bestimmt schon jemand unterwegs, um nachzuschauen, und wir kommen sowieso nicht mehr rechtzeitig hier raus. Ihr jedenfalls nicht, ich allein vielleicht schon.« Dabei wedelte er mit seinem Rennbesen vor ihren Nasen herum. »Also, der Schlüssel?«, fragte er noch einmal hartnäckig.

Simon seufzte und begann sich unter den erstaunten Blicken der anderen aus seiner Schulrobe zu kämpfen. Als er sich endlich ihrer entledigt hatte, zog er auch noch seinen Pullover aus. Als er dann die Halsöffnung mit einem Ärmel zuband und auch noch den anderen verknotete, begriff Terry endlich.

»Groß und silbern, wenn das Schloss was zu sagen hat.« Mit diesen Worten reichte Simon das improvisierte Netz an Anthony. »Viel Spaß beim Einfangen!«, wünschte er ihm noch und setzte sich demonstrativ neben die Tür, wahrscheinlich um anzudeuten, dass ihn keine hundert Pferde dazu bringen würden, auf einen Besen zu steigen.

Anthony musterte den Pullover einen Moment lang sprachlos, scheuchte aber dann Luna und Terry auf zwei der bereitstehenden Besen, damit sie ihm in der Luft die möglichen Kandidaten für den richtigen Schlüssel zutreiben sollten. Er selbst schwang sich auf seinen eigenen Rennbesen und begann mit der Jagd, während Terry und Luna sich noch mit ihren Besen vertraut machten. Es schien sich um dasselbe Modell wie bei den schuleigenen zu handeln, aber Terry kam es vor, als wären sie in wesentlich besserem Zustand als diese. Es macht richtig Spaß auf ihnen durch die Wolke der tanzenden Kolibrischlüssel zu fegen und nach passenden Kandidaten zu suchen. Wenn er mit Luna zusammenarbeitete, ließen sich die Schlüssel ohne große Schwierigkeiten zu Anthony scheuchen, der sie dann in rasantem Vorbeiflug mit dem Pullover einfing. Als sie das erste halbe Dutzend gefangen hatten, schwebte Anthony mit dem Fang zu Simon hinab. Terry und Luna beobachteten von oben, wie die beiden diskutierten. Anthony verlor anscheinend, denn auch er schälte sich aus seiner Robe und ließ auch seinen Pullover in einen Sack verwandeln. Erst dann probierte Simon die Schlüssel an der Tür aus. Jedesmal, wenn der Schlüssel nicht passte, steckte er ihn anschließend in Anthonys Pullover. Terry musste zugeben, dass das kein schlechter Einfall war. Sonst hätten sie hier oben unter der hell erleuchteten Decke noch eine Ewigkeit die immer wieder selben Schlüssel fangen können und höchstens durch einen glücklichen Zufall den richtigen erwischt.

Zwei weitere Ladungen voller Nieten lieferte Anthony nach unten. Langsam, aber sicher, wurde die Auswahl geeigneter Schlüssel spärlicher und die Jagd auf sie schwieriger. Nicht das Fangen an sich, das Anthony mittlerweile wie im Schlaf zu beherrschen schien, aber das Aufspüren der Beute. Dazu kam, dass Luna das Interesse zu verlieren schien und manchmal einfach in der Luft anhielt, um ein besonders schönes oder farbenprächtiges Exemplar zu bewundern. Die vierte Lieferung Kolibrischlüssel brachte dann aber endlich den langerwarteten Erfolg. Als Terry Anthonys Triumphgeheul hörte, lenkte er seinen Besen zum Boden. Ein Schlüssel mit saphirblauem Gefieder steckte im Schloss und schlug hilflos mit den Flügeln. Anthony hatte die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet und lugte neugierig hinein, während Simon die restlichen Schlüssel wieder befreite, die mit wildem Geflatter aus ihrem sackähnlichen Gefängnis zur Decke emporstoben, um wieder in ihrem tanzenden Schwarm zu verschwinden.

»Ein Schachbrett«, ließ Anthony sie wissen, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein gehöriges Maß an Unglauben mit.

Terry und Simon traten zu ihm, um ebenfalls einen Blick in die hinter der Tür liegende Kammer zu riskieren. Tatsächlich war der Boden des Raums mit schwarz-weißen Schachfeldern bedeckt, und überlebensgroße Figuren standen bereits an ihren Plätzen, als würden sie nur auf den Beginn der nächsten Partie warten. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Schachbretts, hinter den weißen Figuren, sahen sie eine weitere massive Holztür wie diejenige, die sie gerade aufgeschlossen hatten.

»Schach?«, erklang plötzlich die Stimme Lunas hinter ihnen, die sich offensichtlich doch noch vom Anblick der Kolibrischlüssel hatte losreißen können.

»Also doch ein Intelligenz- und Geschicklichkeitstest.« Simons Kommentar klang selbstzufrieden, als hätte er das von Anfang an behauptet, aber die anderen ihm nicht glauben wollen.

Als sie die Kammer schließlich betraten, ging ein Ruck durch die bisher still verharrenden Schachfiguren, und sie hielten erschrocken inne. Aber als die zum Leben erwachten Statuen nichts weiter taten, als ruhig dazustehen und abzuwarten, näherten sie sich ihnen noch ein Stück. Terry achtete darauf, hinter Simon zu bleiben. Die gesichtslosen Gestalten gaben ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl, das sich kurzzeitig zu blankem Horror steigerte, als sich der schwarze König ohne Vorwarnung umdrehte und seinen augen- und gesichtslosen Nichtblick auf sie richtete. Warum hatte man so lebensechte Figuren gemacht, aber ihnen keine Gesichter gegeben?

»Wir werden wohl Schwarz nehmen müssen«, meinte Anthony bedauernd, und Terry zuckte zusammen, als der König ruckartig nickte.

»Ein kleiner Nachteil, aber der dürfte kaum ins Gewicht fallen«, sagte Simon und klang dabei scheinbar gelassen. »Die Spielstärke unseres Gegners dürfte kaum über der eines schlecht programmierten Schachcomputers liegen. Es ist fast unmöglich, magischen Artefakten echte Intelligenz zu verleihen.« Er schien sich seiner Sache recht sicher, was Terry etwas beruhigte. »Unser Türklopfer ist schon fast das Maximum, was man an künstlicher magischer Intelligenz erwarten kann.«

Das war nun wiederum alles andere als beruhigend, fand jedenfalls Terry. Die Rätsel des Türklopfers hatte es manchmal ganz schön in sich.

»Wenn wir gewinnen, dürfen wir durch die andere Tür?«, fragte Anthony an den schwarzen König gewandt, was dieser wieder mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte.

»Und bei einem Remis natürlich auch, oder?«, verlangte Simon von ihm. »Schließlich spielen wir Schwarz, nicht wahr?«

Der König wusste wohl keine Antwort, denn weder nickte er, noch schüttelte er den Kopf. Simon wandte sich daraufhin an Terry und die anderen.

»Ist doch so, dass Schwarz bei einem Remis eigentlich gewonnen hat, oder nicht?« Dabei blinzelte er ihnen vieldeutig zu und rollte die Augen in Richtung des schwarzen Königs. Terry und Anthony beeilten sich, ihm nachdrücklich beizupflichten, nur Luna brauchte einen kleinen Schubs, bis sie ihnen nachdenklich bestätigte, dass man das _»Hmm … vielleicht«_ so sehen könne. Der schwarze König gab schlussendlich sein Einverständnis mit einem zögernden Nicken.

»Dann können wir ja anfangen!«, stellte Simon fröhlich fest. Aber die weißen Figuren rührten sich nicht, und der schwarze König deutete zuerst auf sie und dann auf das Feld, als wolle er sie auffordern, direkt mitzuspielen. Terry fand die Vorstellung ziemlich absurd und angesichts der gesichtslosen gegnerischen Steinfiguren auch etwas bedrohlich, aber Simon murmelte etwas von »Kindergarten« vor sich hin, trat auf den schwarzen König zu und nahm dessen Platz ein. Als Luna die Dame spielen wollte, begann er mit ihr zu diskutieren, da ein Damentausch für Schwarz meist eher von Vorteil sei, vor allem, wenn auch ein Remis eine Gewinnoption darstelle. Aber Luna meinte nur, dann würden sie eben nicht auf Remis spielen, und weigerte sich, mit einem Turm zu tauschen. Also blieben die Türme für Terry und Anthony. Während Anthony den Damenflügel übernahm, tauschte Terry mit der unheimlichen Turmfigur am Königsflügel die Plätze. Als sie alle standen, begann die Schachpartie.

Weiß eröffnete mit einem Standardzug. Der Damenbauer rückte zwei Felder vor. Sofort begannen Simon und Anthony über Lunas Kopf hinweg darüber zu streiten, welche Eröffnung sie spielen sollten. Terry hatte nicht sonderlich viel Ahnung von Schachtheorie, aber Simon setzte sich anscheinend durch. Dass sie »königsindisch« in einer eher defensiven Variante spielen wollten, begrüßte Terry anfänglich, aber als das Spiel sich ein paar Züge weiterentwickelt hatte, erkannte er, dass es Zeitverschwendung war. Ihr Gegner führte auf dem Schachbrett ein gnadenloses Hauen und Stechen auf, dass man nur als dumm bezeichnen konnte. Anscheinend hatte Simon mit seiner Bemerkung über die Intelligenz magischer Artefakte recht gehabt. Die weißen Figuren konnten einer Gelegenheit zum Schlagen einfach nicht widerstehen; es war fast so, als würden sie wie bei einem Damespiel unter Schlagzwang stehen. Terry erinnerte sich für einen Moment an sein erstes Schachspiel gegen Simon und was dieser zu seinem aggressiven Spielstil gesagt hatte. Allerdings, so viele Fehler wie der weiße Spieler jetzt hatte er bestimmt nicht gemacht. Anthony und Simon beschränkten sich inzwischen darauf, sich verschiedene Züge zuzurufen und sich lauthals über die dilettantischen Antworten von Weiß lustig zu machen.

Nach vielleicht dreißig Zügen, Terry hatte schon lange aufgehört mitzuzählen, und vielen gewinnbringenden Bauernopfern setzte sich, während Anthony und Simon sich noch besprachen, auf einmal Luna in Bewegung und lief mitten in den gegnerischen Königsflügel, wo sie sich vor einem weißen Springer aufbaute und diesen damit fesselte.

»Matt in vier Zügen«, teilte sie ihnen verträumt mit, als sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte und in die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Mitspieler sah.

Simon und Anthony taten natürlich so, als hätten sie das schon lange gesehen, aber Terry hatte ihre Zugvorschläge verfolgt und bezweifelte, dass sie mehr als die prinzipielle Möglichkeit ins Auge gefasst hatten. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie die Gelegenheit, den anderen auf ein zwingendes Mattbild hinzuweisen, hätten ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Vier Züge später trat Luna vor den weißen König, gedeckt von einem der schwarzen Läufer, und Weiß war matt gesetzt. Der König nahm seine Krone ab und legte sie würdevoll Luna zu Füßen. Dann traten auch die wenigen verbliebenen weißen Figuren ab und gaben den Weg zur nächsten Tür frei.

»Hol den Schlüssel, Terry!« Simons Stimme klang ziemlich befehlend. »Wir sollten keinen Schlüssel in einer Tür hinter uns stecken lassen!«

Terry, der das sofort einsah, lief schnell zurück, um den Schlüssel vorsichtig abzuziehen. Erst an der Tür zum Gewölbe der fliegenden Schlüssel fiel ihm wieder der Geruch auf. Er hatte gar nicht mehr darauf geachtet, doch jetzt bemerkte er, dass im Schachraum kein Blumenduft in der Luft hing. Als er wieder zu den anderen zurücklief, um ihnen seine Beobachtung mitzuteilen, roch er stattdessen ein sehr viel unangenehmeres Aroma. Die anderen konnten ihm nur zustimmen, und als sie sich der Tür zur nächsten Prüfung näherten, wurde der Geruch immer schlimmer.

Aber erst als Anthony die Tür schließlich aufmachte, bekamen sie die volle Wucht des Gestanks zu spüren. Anthony schlug die Tür auch sofort wieder zu, und da Terry nichts gesehen hatte, nahm er zuerst an, dass es wegen des beißenden Geruchs gewesen war.

»Ein Troll!«, stieß Anthony jedoch wie vor den Kopf gestoßen aus. »Da drin hockt ein ausgewachsener Troll!« Leichte Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Terry hätte gern einen Blick auf den Troll geworfen, da er noch nie einen gesehen hatte, aber ein polterndes Krachen aus dem Nebenraum ließ ihn diesen Wunsch schnell wieder vergessen. Die Wand erzitterte wie unter einem heftigen Schlag, und sie alle wichen instinktiv von der Tür zurück.

»Äh«, setzte Terry an, wurde aber von einem erneuten dumpfen Schlag unterbrochen. »Vielleicht sollten wir's für heute gut sein lassen«, schlug er hastig vor, und ausnahmsweise schien keiner der anderen Lust auf eine Diskussion zu haben. Hastig zogen sie sich in das Schlüsselgewölbe zurück, und er sperrte die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ab. Erst dann fühlte er sich wieder einigermaßen sicher. Er wollte den Schlüssel gerade wieder in die begrenzte Freiheit des Deckengewölbes entlassen, wo die anderen bei jedem Zusammenstoß fröhlich klimperten, als Simon ihn an der Hand packte.

»Was machst du da?« Terry war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Schließlich konnten sie den Schlüssel doch nicht einfach mitnehmen, oder? Aber Simon wandte sich bereits an Luna.

»Könnt' ich ein Haar von dir bekommen?«, bat er sie. »Ich mein', vielleicht geht auch eines von Anthony, aber deine sind am längsten.« Ohne nach dem Warum zu fragen, riss sich Luna eines ihrer langen blonden Haare aus und reichte es Simon. Dieser schob es durch das Schlüsselöhr und fummelte solange daran herum, bis er es mit einem einfachen Knoten festgebunden hatte. Terry musste unterdessen den Schlüssel weiter festhalten und tauschte mit Anthony einen ratlosen Blick. Simon zog dann den Zauberstab und tippte den Schlüssel mit den Worten »_Auctoritas_ _Attribu__!_« an, ohne dass etwas Besonderes geschehen wäre. Terry fragte sich, wo Simon seine komischen Zaubersprüche nur immer wieder ausgrub. Dieser klang auf jeden Fall reichlich exotisch, wenn er auch bisher keine Auswirkungen gehabt zu haben schien. Als Luna auf Simons Anweisung hin das Haar zerriss, und damit auch den Knoten darin wieder löste, verwandelte es sich in einen hauchdünnen Faden aus Licht, der ihren Händen entschwebte und sich um den Schlüssel wand, um dort dann wieder zu verblassen.

»Jetzt versuch mal ein Accio«, sagte Simon zu Luna, die mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf auf etwas zu lauschen schien, das nur sie hören konnte. Er musste seine Anweisung wiederholen, ehe sie reagierte. Dann aber wurde der Schlüssel mit solcher Kraft aus Terrys Hand gerissen, dass der Bart eine Schramme in seine Handfläche zog. Er schrie auf, mehr aus Überraschung als vor Schmerz. Aber die anderen wirkten zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, und auch Terry war froh, dass es geklappt hatte. Desto eher würde er wieder aus diesem trollverseuchten Loch an die Oberfläche kommen. Als Luna den Schlüssel freigelassen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Die Teufelsschlinge lag noch in ihrem Winterschlaf, und Luna, die den Flöte spielenden Anthony auf seinem Rennbesen in den Korridor des Zerberus geflogen hatte, ließ Simon und ihn wieder nach oben schweben. Wenn die Teufelsschlinge wieder erwacht war, würde niemand mehr eine Spur ihrer Expedition entdecken können, dessen war sich Terry ziemlich sicher. Hoffentlich fiel keinem der anderen ein, wie man an dem Troll vorbeikäme, bevor er Zeit gehabt hatte, ein paar gute Schutzzauber nachzuschlagen – und zu lernen.

* * *

Als Filius erwachte, bemerkte er zuerst nichts. Es war sehr früh und noch dunkel draußen. Er stand wie jeden Morgen langsam auf, da seine Beine nicht mehr die jüngsten waren und sich erst einige Minuten lang warmlaufen mussten. Nachdem er einige Male neben seinem Bett auf- und abgegangen war, sich ein Glas Wasser aus einem Krug an seinem Nachttischen eingeschenkt, dieses in einem Zug geleert hatte und sich auch mit seinen übrigen Zipperlein wieder so weit angefreundet – oder zumindest abgefunden – hatte, dass er meinte, der Tag könne jetzt beginnen und er den Fährnissen der kommenden Stunden einigermaßen gewappnet gegenübertreten, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, um noch einige Arbeiten seines NEWT-Kurses zu korrigieren. Seit vielen Jahren benötigte er kaum noch Schlaf. Das war einer der wenigen Vorteile, die das Alter mit sich gebracht hatte.

Er wandte sich dem Problem zu, das ihm gestern so übel aufgestoßen war, dass er spät nachts die Lust am Korrigieren verloren und sich lieber hingelegt hatte, um die Angelegenheit zu überschlafen. Jemand in seinem NEWT-Kurs hatte abgeschrieben. Oh, nicht allzu offensichtlich, und es war ihm auch nur aufgefallen, weil er die systematische Gliederung außergewöhnlich gelungen gefunden hatte. Als er dann einen fast genauso guten Aufsatz ein paar Arbeiten später in Händen hielt, hatte er den ersten noch einmal hervorgeholt. Und obwohl der erste zwar sehr geschickt umformuliert war, die Ähnlichkeiten in Aufbau und Gliederung bis hin zu den Quellenangaben waren zu auffällig, um Zufall zu sein. Da er die beiden Hufflepuffs seit ihrem ersten Jahr unterrichtete, war er sich ziemlich sicher, wer von wem abgeschrieben hatte. Mit Magie hätte er den Betreffenden wohl feststellen können, aber in ihm war der Ehrgeiz erwacht, es nur durch Textanalyse herauszubekommen. Das verlieh dem Ganzen eine kleine sportliche Note, wie er fand. Er studierte die Arbeiten, Absatz für Absatz, und musste zugeben, dass, wer auch immer abgeschrieben hatte, es eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt hätte. Die Umformulierungen zeugten von einem durchaus tiefen Verständnis der Materie. Dann fand er einen Fehler. Oder vielmehr, er fand ihn nicht. Der Abschreiber hatte einen Irrtum des Originals nicht abgeschrieben, sondern sich mit einem richtigen, aber ziemlich abstrakt gehaltenen Gedankengang durch die Fragestellung hindurchgemogelt.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Tatsache, dass er noch nicht so vergreist war, wie seine Schüler offenbar annahmen, wenn sie versuchten, ihn so übers Ohr zu hauen, lehnte er sich in seinem Schreibtischsessel zurück. Er würde die Sache noch einmal durchgehen lassen. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Betreffenden unter vier Augen würde vermutlich genügen, dessen Motivation und Arbeitsmoral ausreichend zu steigern. Immerhin handelte es sich um einen Hufflepuff.

Erst als er die beiden Arbeiten wieder weglegte, fiel sein Blick auf die Glasmurmel, die eigentlich in beruhigendem Blau leuchten sollte, aber über Nacht farblos geworden war. Er musste seinen Schrecken und eine kleine Panikattacke niederkämpfen, bevor er wieder klar denken konnte. Er griff nach der Murmel und nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, als er die Bannsprüche überprüfte. Alle waren noch intakt. Aber die Alarmkette war ausgelöst worden. Und beides gleichzeitig konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Irgendwo musste eine Unterbrechung stattgefunden haben, sonst hätte ihn der Alarm heute Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Entweder hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, oder jemand, dessen Fähigkeiten den seinen weit überlegen sein mussten, hatte für die Unterbrechung gesorgt. Beide Möglichkeiten waren zutiefst beunruhigend. Er würde sich selbst vergewissern müssen.

Er zögerte nicht länger, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand – sicher war sicher – und eilte aus seinem Zimmer. Im Laufen verwandelte er seine Schlafrobe in ein unauffälligeres Zauberergewand und machte sich auf in den dritten Stock.

Unterwegs überlegte er, ob er die anderen informieren sollte, aber die Falle war seine Privatangelegenheit. Er bezweifelte, dass Albus oder die anderen viel Verständnis für seine Maßnahmen aufgebracht hätten, wie wohlmeinend sie auch sein mochten.

Er erreichte sein Klassenzimmer und eilte daran vorbei zum verbotenen Korridor. Auf seinen Wink hin öffnete sich die Tür, um ihn durchzulassen, während eine Geste seines Zauberstabs gleichzeitig eine ätherisch singende Melodie in der Luft erklingen ließ. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür wieder zu. Auf einen weiteren Wink hin schwang die Falltür auf, und Filius intonierte einen Turmzauber, der eine unsichtbare Plattform und Stufen aus Luft in dem freigewordenen Loch heraufbeschwor. Er eilte bereits die Treppe hinab, als eine Geste seiner linken Hand einen persönlichen Flammenschild um ihn herum entstehen ließ, der die Teufelsschlinge abhalten würde. Ohne ihr oder dem zurückzuckenden Trieb, der sich an ihm die Rankenspitze verbrannt hatte, Beachtung zu schenken, hastete er durch den Tunnel in die Schlüsselkammer.

Sie war leer. Filius war erleichtert und beunruhigt zugleich. Keine Horde junger, dummer, draufgängerischer Kobolde hatte sich in seinem Netz gefangen. Seine Schlüssel flatterten anscheinend unbehelligt unter der Decke. Und sein Schloss wirkte ebenso unbeschädigt wie die Tür. Nichts lieferte eine Erklärung für das Versagen seines Alarmzaubers. Eine nähere Überprüfung der Magie des Schlosses brachte zutage, dass tatsächlich jemand versucht hatte, es mit einem Gebot zu öffnen – und damit die Falle aktiviert hatte. Auch der Fangmechanismus und seine Botschaft waren ausgelöst worden. Aber dann musste etwas schiefgegangen sein. Die Fangstränge hätten alle im Raum befindlichen Personen eine nach der anderen festsetzen sollen und danach im Schloss den Alarmimpuls auslösen müssen, während die Nachricht abgespielt wurde, mit der er die gefangenen Kobolde beruhigen und ablenken wollte, bis er selbst vor Ort gewesen wäre und sich um sie gekümmert hätte.

Es war vielleicht ein wenig illoyal Albus gegenüber, dass er dieses kleine Arrangement getroffen hatte, ohne ihn darüber zu informieren, aber seine Treuepflichten in dieser Sache waren eben zwiespältig. Und wirklich geschadet hätte es Albus' Vorhaben auch nicht, was auch immer dieser plante. Eine offizielle Rettungsexpedition wäre von den Koboldältesten ohnehin niemals genehmigt worden, aber die zu erwartende Unbesonnenheit und halsbrecherische Tollkühnheit der Jugend mochte doch den einen oder anderen Herumtreiber und Galgenstrick zu einer waghalsigen Bergungsaktion verführen. Es ging immerhin um den Lapis. Und die Möchtegernhelden nach einer ordentlichen Standpauke und der Androhung, ihre Ältesten über den Vorfall zu informieren, wieder vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu setzen, hätte niemandem geschadet und ein paar übermütigen Halbwüchsigen vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Der Lapis sollte schließlich nicht als Falle für eine Bande dummer Koboldrabauken dienen, und ebendiese waren das einzige Ziel seines Abfangmanövers gewesen.

Aber wie waren diejenigen, die sich mit einem Gebot an dem Schloss versucht hatten, der Gefangennahme entgangen? Er hatte seinen Plan für narrensicher gehalten. Kein Kobold hätte sich ohne Not auf einen Besen gesetzt und hinter einem Schlüssel hergejagt. Er hätte immer zuerst alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, und ein Gebot war die natürliche Reaktion auf ein magisches Schloss – für einen Kobold. Und selbst wenn seine Falle theoretisch von einem Menschen ausgelöst worden sein konnte, der sich an einem der Gebote versucht hatte, der Fangmechanismus war nicht speziell auf Kobolde abgestimmt. Ganz gleich wer ein Gebot benutzt hatte, er hätte auf jeden Fall außer Gefecht gesetzt werden müssen. Es sei denn … wenn es vielleicht nur ein Kundschafter gewesen war und der Rest am Tunneleingang gewartet hätte … vielleicht wäre einem der Wartenden genug Zeit geblieben, die Fangstränge zu verbannen, bevor sie die restliche Gruppe erreichten? Es hätte außergewöhnlicher Reaktionsschnelligkeit bedurft, und derjenige hätte schon vorher einen entsprechenden Gegenzauber bereithalten müssen. Sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht völlig ausgeschlossen. Und es war die einzige Erklärung für den Hergang, die sich Filius im Moment vorstellen konnte – und die einen Grund für das Versagen seines Alarms lieferte. Nicht befriedigend, sehr unwahrscheinlich und zu weit hergeholt für seinen Geschmack, aber immerhin nicht unmöglich.

Spontan entschied er sich, noch einen Blick in die Schachkammer zu werfen, bevor er wieder zurückging. Da die Tür ordnungsgemäß abgeschlossen war, erwartete er zwar keine Überraschungen, aber wenn er schon einmal hier war …

Ein weiterer Turmzauber ließ in der Mitte der Kammer durchsichtige Stufen aus dem Boden wachsen. Er stieg die Wendeltreppe hoch, von der nur die blau schimmernden Konturen der Trittflächen zu sehen waren. Auf der Plattform an ihrem Ende angekommen hielt er Ausschau nach dem richtigen Schlüssel. Es war der einzige große Silberschlüssel mit blauen Flügeln. Als er ihn ausgemacht hatte, rief er dessen Flügel zu sich, da er den eigentlichen Schlüsselkörper gegen die meisten Zauber immunisiert hatte. Gehorsam schwirrten die Flügel heran, an ihnen hängend natürlich auch der Schlüssel, und ließen sich auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand nieder. Der Schlüssel wirkte vollkommen intakt und unberührt. Filius beendete seinen Turmzauber mit einer graduellen konsekutiv-subtraktiven Aufhebung und ließ sich von der absinkenden Plattform nach unten tragen. Als sie den Boden erreichte und sich auflöste, war er schon an der Tür und schloss diese auf.

Die Schachkammer war ebenfalls leer und schien voll funktionsfähig. Die Figuren standen an ihren Plätzen und rührten sich nicht. Erst als er einen Schritt in den Raum machte, erwachten sie zum Leben. Alles war soweit in Ordnung. Den nächsten Raum aufzusuchen, um den Bergtroll zu befragen, hatte wenig Sinn. Der Bergtroll erkannte ihn nicht als Kobold an und würde ihm nicht freiwillig gehorchen, sondern ihn wie einen Eindringling behandeln. Er kehrte wieder um, schloss die Türe ab und ließ den Schlüssel wieder frei. Und nach kurzem Zögern reaktivierte er seine Falle. Schaden konnte es nicht.

Er eilte den Weg wieder zurück. Er würde in seinen Räumen noch einmal über die ganze Sache nachdenken müssen, aber jetzt wollte er erst wieder unbeobachtet von hier verschwinden. Soweit möglich, wollte er vermeiden, vor Albus oder den anderen irgendwelche Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen.

Der Zerberus schlief noch, als er die Falltür wieder schloss und die Sphärenmusik ersterben ließ. Filius verschloss die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor wieder und ging – diesmal ohne Eile – wieder zu seinen Räumen im siebten Stock. Die Glasmurmel auf seinem Schreibtisch leuchtete erneut in beruhigendem Blau. Er steckte sie ein und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sein Ausflug hatte nur eine Viertelstunde gedauert. Bis zum Frühstück hatte er noch über eine Stunde Zeit, und so setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit seinen Korrekturen fort. Fortgeschrittene Schutzzauber. Kein Thema, das seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Er würde nebenbei in aller Ruhe über die Geschehnisse in der Schlüsselkammer nachdenken können.

* * *

»Hab' ihn!«, rief George seinem Bruder zu. Er verdrehte das Netz, damit der Schlüssel, den er Fred weggeschnappt hatte, nicht wieder entkommen konnte und steuerte den Besen zum Boden. Erwartungsvoll wollte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken, aber er sah sofort, dass er nicht passen würde. Das war bestimmt schon der sechste oder siebte, den er umsonst gefangen hatte. Er steckte ihn enttäuscht in den Sack zu den anderen. Die Sache war aufwendiger, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Wenn sie nicht so gute Treiber gewesen wären, hätten sie kaum eine Chance gehabt, die Schlüssel zu fangen. Sie waren doch ein bisschen kleiner und vor allem wesentlich flinker als ein Klatscher. Aber dafür waren die Netze, die sie sich letzte Woche gebastelt hatten, auch ein gutes Stück größer als ihre normalen Schläger. Insgesamt glich sich das wohl aus.

Ein paar Zentimeter vor seiner Nase rauschte Fred vorbei und kam zum Stehen. In seinem Netz flatterte schon der nächste Schlüssel. Und hinter ihm wehte eine Duftspur her, die einem die Tränen in die Augen treiben konnte. Seltsamerweise störte George sein eigenes Parfüm kaum noch. Irgendwie hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Aber immer, wenn er in Freds Nähe kam, traf ihn das schwere, süßliche Aroma der Teufelsschlingen-Abwehrlotion wie ein Hammer und brannte und juckte in Augen und Nase, als hätte er heftigen Heuschnupfen. Und selbst nach einer halben Stunde intensiven Duschens und Waschens verschwand der Geruch nicht völlig. Sie hatten sich letzte Woche, nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal an der Teufelsschlinge vorbeigeschlichen hatten, ein paar ziemlich hämische Sticheleien über ihr »neues Rasierwasser« anhören müssen. Ob es nicht etwas zu früh wäre, sich die nichtvorhandenen Milchbärtchen zu rasieren. Und Oliver hatte sie beim Quidditchtraining zur Seite genommen und ihnen unter sechs Augen in Großer-Bruder-Manier den guten Rat gegeben, wenn sie schon unbedingt das Rasieren ausprobieren wollten, was er absolut verstehe, schließlich sei auch er einmal so jung gewesen – dabei hatte er über die paar dünnen Härchen auf seiner Oberlippe gestrichen, die nur im richtigen Licht überhaupt sichtbar waren –, sollten sie sich ein Rasierwasser mit etwas herberer Note aussuchen. Und es viel, _sehr_ viel sparsamer verwenden. Ein paar Tropfen würden reichen, sie bräuchten sich kein halbes Fläschchen »Weiberparfüm« ins Gesicht zu schütten. Dass Oliver das Quidditchtraining ohne schwere Verletzungen überstanden hatte und nur ein paar blaue Flecken von »verirrten« Klatschern davontrug, hatte er zum Großteil Georges beschwichtigendem Einfluss auf Fred zu verdanken.

Als er sah, dass auch Freds Schlüssel in den Sack wanderte, schwang sich George wieder auf seinen Besen und hob ab, um die Jagd fortzusetzen. Ein paar Schlüssel später, als er sich gerade an ein besonders prächtiges Exemplar anpirschte, hörte er Fred von unten schreien.

»George!« Fred stand an der Tür und winkte triumphierend mit einem Schlüssel. »Der hier passt!«

George leitete sofort den Sinkflug ein und schwebte zu Boden. Fred hatte mittlerweile seinen Besen wieder zurückgestellt, und George beeilte sich, es ihm gleichzutun. Dann betraten sie die nächste Kammer.

»Also langsam kommen mir gewisse Zweifel, ob wir hier unten was Wertvolles finden«, brach sich Georges Enttäuschung Bahn, als er die Schachfiguren sah und begriff, was ihre nächste Aufgabe sein würde.

Auch Fred wirkte einigermaßen ernüchtert. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Schlüsseljagd das letzte Hindernis darstellte. Schließlich sei es die dritte Aufgabe, und die Drei sei eine magische Zahl. George hatte ihn zwar darauf hingewiesen, dass es noch einige andere magische Zahlen gebe, aber das hatte Freds Optimismus kaum dämpfen können. Jetzt stapfte er ziemlich missmutig zu den Schachfiguren.

»Schade, dass da jemand die Gesichter vergessen hat«, bemerkte er bissig. »Wenn die Dinger Nasen hätten, würden sie wahrscheinlich einfach umkippen und so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen.«

Der schwarze König drehte sich um und blickte – mit was auch immer – in Freds erhobenen Zauberstab.

»Keine Mätzchen!«, wurde er von Fred angeschnauzt. »Wir gewinnen und dürfen dann weiter, seh' ich das richtig?«

Der König antwortete nur mit einem knappen Nicken. George war inzwischen dazugekommen und betrachtete nachdenklich die Aufstellung der gegnerischen Figuren.

»Und bei 'nem Unentschieden sind wir moralische Sieger und ihr lasst uns genauso durch?« George sah den schwarzen König fragend an, als der einen Moment zu zögern schien. Aber dann nickte dieser wieder. Nach einigem Hin und Her hatten sie auch endlich verstanden, dass anscheinend von ihnen erwartet wurde, mit jeweils einer Figur auf dem Brett zu tauschen und deren Rolle im Spiel zu übernehmen.

George übernahm den Platz des Königs, und Fred eilte auf den Damenflügel, um dort mit dem Turm die Plätze zu tauschen. So hatten sie wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zueinander, was ihnen beiden wohl ganz recht war.

Die Partie selbst verlief unspektakulär. Der Weiße spielte wie ein Anfänger. Ihr kleiner Bruder hatte so gespielt, als sie ihm vor ein paar Jahren das Schachspielen beigebracht hatten. Schlagen, Schlagen und nochmals Schlagen. Keinen Plan, keine Strategie, noch nicht einmal den nächsten Zug vorherberechnend. Natürlich war Ron inzwischen sehr viel besser geworden, und seit einiger Zeit konnte sich keiner von ihnen mehr sicher sein, wer gewinnen würde, wenn sie gegeneinander spielten. Auf jeden Fall hätte auch er diesen Gegner vom Brett gefegt. Und George und Fred taten genau das, als sie ihre Spielweise auf die Taktik – wenn man Planlosigkeit denn so nennen wollte – von Weiß eingestellt hatten. Am Ende stand der weiße König beinahe allein auf dem Brett, der Rest seiner Truppe stapelte sich am Rand des Schlachtfelds auf einem Haufen. George beendete das Trauerspiel und ließ ihn vom Königsturm mattsetzen, nachdem er ihn mit einer kurzen Rochade ins Spiel gebracht hatte. Der König legte seine Krone zu Boden und wirkte dabei nicht sehr glücklich. Sie schenkten ihm weiter keine Beachtung, wenn man von einer höhnischen Bemerkung Freds einmal absah, der der gesichtslosen Figur anbot, ihr ein paar Nachhilfestunden zu geben – gegen entsprechende Bezahlung natürlich.

Vor der nächsten Tür hielten sie an, und zum ersten Mal seit langem roch George wieder etwas anderes als Freds Blütenduft.

»Bäh«, sagte er mit gerümpfter Nase. »Nichts gegen die Abwechslung, aber das ist grausam!«

Auch Fred schien den Gestank zu merken, denn er verzog das Gesicht und bemühte sich offensichtlich, durch den Mund zu atmen. Aber sein Bruder wollte sich wohl von solch kleineren Unannehmlichkeiten nicht aufhalten lassen, denn er drückte die Tür mit der Rechten auf, während er seinen Stab in der Linken hocherhoben zauberbereit vor sich hielt.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte der Raum leer. An der Seitenwand war ein schmutziges Strohlager zu erkennen, ein großer Eimer, eigentlich mehr ein Fass, stand in der Ecke und ein paar große Knochen lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Der ekelhaft herb-saure Geruch war beinahe unerträglich. Als sich in einer Ecke ein Schatten bewegte, erkannte George eine erhobene Keule, gehalten von dem Bewohner dieses stinkenden Drecklochs. Der Troll! Warum hatte er nicht die Karte konsultiert, bevor sie die Tür geöffnet hatten? Sie hatten doch gewusst, dass sich hier unten ein Troll herumtrieb, und der Gestank hätte sie warnen müssen.

Fred schien wie gelähmt auf den wandelnden Fleischberg zu starren, der sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in Bewegung setzte und auf die Tür zustampfte. George griff an ihm vorbei und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Ein paar Sekunden später traf der Troll mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf die Tür. Beziehungsweise die Wand. Sie erzitterte und Mörtel rieselte aus den Fugen der Steine. Ein grollendes Brüllen drang kaum gedämpft aus dem Raum, und sowohl Fred als auch er selbst wichen ein paar Schritte zurück.

»Ein Troll!« Freds Stimme zitterte beinahe vor Empörung. »Die wollen uns mit 'nem Troll aufhalten!« Er schien dies für eine persönliche Beleidigung zu halten. »'nem Ding, das sich von drei Erstklässlern besiegen lässt!«

George fand, dass Fred mal wieder übertrieb. Erstens hatten sie ja gewusst, dass sie es mit einem Troll zu tun bekommen würden, und zweitens waren Trolle nicht gar so harmlos, wie Fred tat. Ron und Harry hatte bei ihrem Kampf mit dem Troll im Mädchenklo mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Und wenn sie an dem keulenschwingenden Biest vorbei wollten, mussten sie sich schon etwas einfallen lassen – ganz besonders, da sie ja keine Spuren hinterlassen durften.

»Harrys Tarnumhang wär' jetzt ganz nützlich«, stellte er mal so in den Raum. Sie hatten erst nach intensiver Befragung Rons herausbekommen, wie ihr kleiner Bruder und Harry es geschafft hatten, von der Karte der Marodeure zu verschwinden. Ein echter Tarnumhang. Es war eine Schande. Eine Verschwendung. Was hätten Fred und er nicht alles damit anstellen können. Fred schien den Vorschlag zu erwägen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

»Unsichtbarkeit ist gut und schön, aber Unriechbarkeit wär' genauso wichtig«, wies er auf die Schwachstelle des Plans hin. »Im Moment braucht uns der Troll nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass wir da sind.« Wie zur Bestätigung krachte hinter ihnen wieder ein schweres Gewicht gegen die Wand. Entweder wollte der Troll im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, oder er bearbeitete sie mit seiner Keule.

George ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst an ihr verräterisches Aroma gedacht hatte. Dabei war ihr »Duftproblem« kaum zu überriechen.

»Ein Schlaftrank«, lautete sein nächster Vorschlag, nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte. »Wie wir's bei Fluffy probiert haben. Ein saftiger Brocken Fleisch mit Schlaftrankfüllung. Müsste bei 'nem Troll eigentlich funktionieren. Außerdem haben wir noch ein paar Reste, die bei Fluffy nicht gewirkt haben.«

»Könnte klappen«, stimmte Fred ihm zu, während hinter ihnen erneut die Wand erzitterte. »Lass uns abhauen! Heute kommen wir sowieso nicht weiter.«

Sie gingen in die Kammer mit den fliegenden Schlüsseln zurück, und George schloss die Tür wieder ab.

»Wir sollten den Schlüssel vielleicht irgendwie markieren, oder?«, schlug Fred vor. George hielt das zwar prinzipiell für eine gute Idee, aber ihm fiel keine Möglichkeit ein, wie sie das unauffällig bewerkstelligen sollten. Er dachte fieberhaft nach, während er den blaugefiederten Schlüssel in seiner Hand anstarrte. Plötzlich hatte er eine Eingebung.

»Halt mal!«, sagte er zu Fred und reichte ihm den Schlüssel. Dann ging er zu dem Sack, in dem die falschen immer noch flatterten, und ließ einen der vogelartigen Schlüssel nach dem anderen wieder frei.

»Da war keiner mit blauen Federn dabei«, teilte er Fred mit. Und für den Fall, dass der nicht verstand, was er meinte, fügte er hinzu: »Von denen, die wir gefangen haben, ist nur der da blau.«

Da sie nicht sicher sein konnten, dass der richtige Schlüssel wirklich der einzige mit blauen Federn war, stellte das kein hundertprozentiges Erkennungsmerkmal dar, aber es sollte die Möglichkeiten doch so weit einschränken, dass sie das nächste Mal wesentlich schneller den richtigen einfangen konnten.

»Na toll!« Mit einem Achselzucken ließ Fred den Schlüssel fliegen. »Übrigens, wir sollten auf dem Rückweg im fünften Stock vorbeischauen.« George sah seinen Bruder mit gerunzelter Stirn an. »Percy hat 'ne Liste mit seinen Passwörtern rumliegen lassen. Ich weiß, wie wir ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler kommen.« Fred grinste. »Nach dieser Nacht haben wir uns ein bisschen Luxus verdient, meinst du nicht?«

»Percy hat 'nen Zettel mit seinen Passwörter einfach so irgendwo offen herumliegen lassen?« Georges Misstrauen war geweckt. Ihr älterer Bruder hatte zwar die Angewohnheit, sich dauernd Notizen zu machen, weil er keinesfalls etwas vergessen wollte, aber wenn er einen Zettel mit Passwörtern »zufällig« in der Gegend herumliegen lassen hatte, konnte sich auch um eine Falle handeln. Ihr älterer Bruder war eigentlich viel zu sorgfältig und penetrant penibel, als dass er zufällig so etwas in Freds Reichweite deponieren würde.

Freds Grinsen wurde breiter. »Offen würd' ich das nicht nennen. Die Liste war in seinem alten Kräuterkundebuch, zuunterst in seiner Schultruhe. Seiner fest verschlossenen Schultruhe, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.«

Nun, dann war die Sache wahrscheinlich relativ sicher. Und sie mussten sowieso baden oder duschen, bevor sie in den Schlafsaal zurück konnten. Den Gerüchten zufolge gab es im Vertrauensschülerbad sogar eine Sprudelwanne mit Massagestrahlen. Mit etwas Glück würden sie einen Großteil des Blumengestanks loswerden können. Und ein bisschen Luxus hatten sie sich wirklich verdient.

»Außerdem hab' ich ein paar witzige Gedichte gefunden«, setzte Fred seine Geschichte fort, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Teufelsschlingen machten. »Kennst du jemanden, der ›Penelope‹ heißt?«

* * *


	16. The Company Was Gay

**

* * *

16. ****The Company Was Gay  
**(No Milk Today – Herman's Hermits)

* * *

Der leiernde Vortrag von Professor Binns wirkte einschläfernd auf Luna. Ihr Blick war ins Leere gerichtete, und die Buchstaben und Wörter auf den Seiten ihres Geschichtsbuchs verschwammen in Doppelbildern, die allmählich auseinanderdrifteten. Sie reckte sich gähnend und rieb sich die Augen, bevor sie weiterlas.

Die meisten Schüler schenkten dem Geist am Lehrerpult kaum Beachtung, sondern taten es ihr gleich oder unterhielten sich flüsternd. Gelegentliches kam albernes Gekicher auf, wenn mal wieder eine Valentinskarte durch die Reihen wanderte und an ihrem Bestimmungsort ankam. Bereits beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle war das losgegangen. Sogar an ihrem Tisch, auch wenn sich natürlich keiner von den Jungs beteiligt hatte. Die meisten hatten nur mehr oder weniger peinlich berührt und verschämt die Karten der Mädchen entgegengenommen und herumgestottert. Anthony hatte sich natürlich höflich und galant bedankt und vornehme Gelassenheit zur Schau gestellt, als ihm Morag als Erste ein herzchenverziertes Kärtchen zuschob. Mit der gleichen Nonchalance hatte er auch die anderen in Empfang genommen. Sogar eine Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode, die sie aus Kräuterkunde kannten, hatte ihm ihre Aufwartung gemacht, und er hatte sich mit einer eleganten Verbeugung bei ihr bedankt. Auf jeden Fall war er sehr viel höflicher gewesen als Simon, der jede Karte mit einem strikten »Nein danke!« abgelehnt hatte. Und er hatte Luna die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch gemustert, als befürchtete er, sie könne ihm ebenfalls eine aufdrängen wollen. Dabei hatte sie ihm ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, die sie keineswegs für ihn »schwärmte«, oder was auch immer er sich eingebildet hatte, als er ihr vor zwei Wochen versucht hatte »schonend beizubringen«, dass er ihre Anhänglichkeit für übertrieben hielt. Sie hatte es nur mit größter Anstrengung geschafft, ernst zu bleiben. Fast wäre ihr herausgerutscht, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich besser kannte als er sich selbst und dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gäbe, für jemanden wie ihn zu »schwärmen«. Aber das zu erklären wäre schwierig geworden, vor allem, ohne auf ihre »Gabe« und Simons seltsamen Einfluss auf dieselbe einzugehen, weshalb sie es gelassen und ihn dann doch lieber ausgelacht hatte. Er schien auch nur ein bisschen beleidigt und eher erleichtert über ihre Reaktion zu sein. Es war trotzdem erstaunlich, dass sich so viele Mädchen mit Valentinskarten an ihn herangetraut hatten, obwohl er allen eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er älter als die anderen Erstklässler war … und dass die anderen Mädchen ihn nicht richtig kannten. Jedenfalls nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, _wie_ unangenehm er manchmal sein konnte. Bei Terry war es genau das Gegenteil. Und als er beim Frühstück keine einzige Karte zu bekommen schien, hatte sie sich tatsächlich einen Moment lang überlegt, ob nicht sie ihm eine schenken sollte. Aber sie hatte befürchtet, dass er genau gewusst hätte, dass es nur aus Mitleid gewesen wäre. Und zum Glück hatte sich Padma in letzter Minute entschlossen, auch Terry ein Kärtchen zuzustecken. Es war wirklich süß gewesen, wie er mit feuerrotem Kopf herumgestottert hatte. Und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte auch noch Megan Jones von den Hufflepuffs eine Karte für ihn durch die Reihen wandern lassen, was seinen Kopf erneut zum Glühen gebracht hatte.

Sie musste lächeln und sah zu Terry hinüber. Er starrt mit leerem Blick auf sein Geschichtsbuch, und sie hätte gewettet, dass er nur so tat, als würde er lesen. Anthony neben ihm schien ebenfalls mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt. Er schrieb in seiner schönsten Schrift eine Antwortkarte. Anscheinend hatte er sich doch noch entschlossen, an dieser »lächerlichen Veranstaltung«, wie er nach dem Frühstück den Valentinstag genannte hatte, teilzunehmen. Leider konnte sie nicht erkennen, an wen die Karte gerichtet war. Und am Ende der Reihe las Simon wie immer in einem dicken Wälzer, der wahrscheinlich alles Mögliche behandelte, aber bestimmt nicht die Geschichte der Magie.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und versuchte, die hallende Stimme von Professor Binns auszublenden. Dass ein _Geist_ derart einschläfernd sein konnte! Die übrigen Hogwartsgeister waren viel unterhaltsamer. Aber vielleicht war Professor Binns ja nur im Unterricht so langweilig. Doch auch die anderen Geister, die normalerweise über alles und jeden die eine oder andere saftige Skandalgeschichte zu erzählen wussten, zuckten nur mit den Schultern, wenn man sie nach dem Professor fragte.

Sie schaffte es rechtzeitig zur Mittagspause, die Geschichte der Sibylle von Cumae und ihres Auftritts vor dem König Roms zu beenden, und eilte dann mit den anderen in die Große Halle. Als sie schon saßen, stand Anthony noch einmal auf und ging zum Tisch der Slytherins zurück, wo er sich – ganz Gentleman – vor Millicent Bulstrode verbeugte und ihr etwas überreichte, was diese glücklich lächelnd und mit einem Knicks annahm. Sie kicherte, und auch Terry grinste zu den Slytherins hinüber, während Simon Anthonys Rückweg mit Kopfschütteln begleitete. Anthony setzte sich scheinbar ungerührt wieder auf seinen Platz gegenüber von Luna. Er ignorierte geflissentlich ihr Grinsen und schob Simon, der sich mittlerweile seinen Teller schon mit Fisch und Chips und Zwiebeln beladen hatte – das heutige Menü schien ein Versuch der Hauselfen zu sein, allzu kontaktfreudigen Annäherungen zwischen den Schülern die Grundlage zu entziehen –, ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament zu. Der entgeisterte Ausdruck auf Simons Gesicht ließ Luna abermals losprusten. Zum Glück hatte sie noch nicht mit dem Essen angefangen, sonst wäre wohl der ganze Tisch in den Genuss eines Regens aus Halbgekautem gekommen.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Simon mit einem Hauch Panik in der Stimme und hielt den Blick starr auf das Pergament gerichtet, als könne es ihn jeden Moment anspringen.

»Mach auf!«, forderte ihn Anthony ernsthaft auf, während er sich einen Haufen Pommes auf den Teller schaufelte.

Simon griff mit spitzen Fingern nach dem Pergament, faltete es zögernd auf und las es. Dann sah er Anthony verständnislos an.

»Ich wiederhole meine Frage«, sagte er. »Was soll das sein?«

»'ne Einkaufsliste«, antwortete Anthony, der gerade seine frittierten Kartoffeln in Essig zu ertränken versuchte. »Was sonst?«

»Eine Einkaufsliste?« Simon sah Anthony an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren. »Warum?«

»Weil ich ein paar Sachen brauch' und morgen Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist, darum!«

»Und wer sagt, dass ich morgen nach Hogsmeade will?«, protestierte Simon.

»Ich«, erwiderte Anthony, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. »Wie gesagt, ich brauch' ein paar Sachen, du darfst nach Hogsmeade, also kannst du auch gleich für mich einkaufen, wenn du ins Dorf gehst.« Als Simon abermals protestieren wollte, fuhr er fort: »Sei froh, dass die anderen nicht wissen, dass du nach Hogsmeade darfst, sonst hättest du ein paar Aufträge mehr.«

»Kannst du die Sachen nicht irgendwo per Eule bestellen?« Simon schien wirklich keine große Lust auf einen Einkaufsbummel zu haben.

»Könnt' ich schon«, meinte Anthony mit vollem Mund. »Aber ist doch viel praktischer so.«

»Für dich vielleicht!«, blaffte Simon zurück. Luna fragte sich langsam, warum er sich so zierte. Sie selbst wäre gern einmal aus dem Schloss hinaus gekommen, aber Simon wirkte alles andere als erfreut über diese Gelegenheit.

Auch Anthony sah Simon verblüfft an. »Was ist denn los?«, fragte er ihn. »Also, wenn du absolut nicht willst, dann kann ich das Schulzeug natürlich auch bei Filch kaufen und den Rest bestellen.«

»Schon gut«, gab Simon auf einmal überraschend schnell nach. »Ich besorg' dir dein Zeug.« Mit diesen Worten steckte er die Liste ein und begann dann zu essen.

Anthony nickte zufrieden. »Sonst hätt' ich mich natürlich auch an deine _speziellen_ Freunde wenden können. Auch wenn sie 'ne unverschämt hohe Provision verlangen.«

»Was?«, fragte Simon erstaunt, und auch Luna hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Anthony da redete.

»Na, die Doppelausgabe Wieselbrut!« Anthony deutete auf die Nebentische, wo die Gryffindors saßen. »Habt ihr das nicht mitbekommen? Sie haben doch überall Bestellzettel verteilt.«

Jetzt fiel Luna wieder ein, dass sie schon letzte Woche einen dieser Handzettel, der an die Erst- und Zweitklässler gerichtet war, in Händen gehalten hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn nur flüchtig überflogen. Der erste Satz hatte »Brauchst du etwas aus Hogsmeade?« gelautete, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte. Und auch wenn die Verfasser versichert hatten, dass sie alles beschaffen konnten – »von Schulbedarf bis Scherzartikel, egal ob erlaubt oder verboten« –, hatte sie kein besonderes Interesse daran gehabt und den Zettel weggeworfen. Im Prinzip war es ja nett, dass die Zwillinge Sachen aus Hogsmeade für die Erst- und Zweitklässler besorgen wollten, allerdings …

»Wie viel Provision verlangen sie denn?«, fragte sie Anthony.

»Zehn Prozent vom Warenwert«, antwortete er. »Da werden schon ein paar Sickel zusammenkommen.«

»Vorauskasse«, vermutete Simon, während er zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber sah.

»Darauf kannst du deinen …«, im letzten Moment nahm sich Anthony zusammen. »Äh, darauf würd' ich wetten.«

* * *

»Legale Bestellungen?«, fragte George, und Fred klopfte bestätigend auf die rechte Tasche seines Umhangs.

»Geld?« Diesmal tätschelte Fred seine linke Tasche und deutlich war das Klimpern der Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen zu hören.

»Alles klar«, sagte George und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass er selbst die _weniger legalen _Bestellungen und die dafür vorgesehene Bezahlung sicher verstaut hatte. »Dann können wir los!«

Sie verließen den Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Lee und Angelina, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Wenn auch offensichtlich nicht besonders ungeduldig, jedenfalls schienen sie sich die Wartezeit unterhaltsam gestaltet zu haben. Dafür sprach nicht nur ihre ineinandergekuschelte Stellung auf dem Sofa und ihre unmöglich verknoteten Hände, sondern auch, dass sie ihre Knutscherei auch nach Georges Frage, ob er einen Eimer kaltes Wasser besorgen müsse oder sie jetzt freiwillig mitkämen, nur zögerlich einstellten. Endlich rissen sie sich aber doch voneinander und dem Sofa los und folgten ihnen. Jedoch nicht lange, denn kaum waren sie aus dem Porträtloch geklettert, bestanden Angelina und Lee darauf, vorauszugehen. Angeblich stanken er und Fred immer noch nach ihrem penetranten Rasierwasser – »oder was auch immer ihr euch über die Köpfe gekippt habt«, wie es Angelina ausdrückte. Dabei war sich George ziemlich sicher, dass der Geruch kaum mehr wahrnehmbar war. Immerhin hatten er und Fred gestern Nacht eine Stunde lang im Bad der Vertrauensschüler verbracht. Allmählich wurde es zu auffällig, dass sie immer wieder nach Blumenwiese dufteten. Aber bisher hatten sie noch keinen Weg am Troll unter Fluffys Korridor vorbei gefunden. Leider hatte sein Plan mit den präparierten Fleischstücken nicht geklappt. Der Troll war wohl doch nicht ganz so dumm, wie er gehofft hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er auch gestern die Brocken, die sie ihm jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal angeboten hatten, nicht angerührt. Vielleicht hätten sie damit rechnen sollen. Immerhin war der Troll kein Tier, und wenn auch nicht besonders intelligent, so doch klug genug, nicht alles zu fressen, was man ihm hinwarf.

Als sie aus dem Schlosstor traten, wurden sie von strahlendem Sonnenschein begrüßt. Aber die Sonne stand tief, und die Luft war eisig. George sprach einen Wärmzauber auf seinen Mantel, und die anderen machten es ihm nach. Wenn sie nicht so viel zu tun gehabt hätten, wäre es trotzdem ein perfekter Tag für einen Bummel durchs Dorf gewesen. Aber dafür war auch morgen noch Zeit. Heute war ein Tag zum Geldverdienen. Die Kunden warteten auf ihre Bestellungen, und sie konnten das Geld gut gebrauchen, wenn sie den neuen Plan zur Ausschaltung des Trolls umsetzen wollten. Zwar hatten sie letzte Woche bei einem nächtlichen Streifzug durch den verbotenen Wald schon wieder ein totes Einhorn gefunden – und dieses Mal sowohl das Horn als auch die Schweif- und Mähnenhaare sicher bergen können, nachdem sie zwei Rotkappen vertrieben hatten –, aber sie würden bis zu ihrem nächsten Besuch in der Winkelgasse warten müssen, wenn sie einen angemessenen Preis dafür erzielen wollten. Freds Idee, einen Bestell- und Lieferservice für die Erst- und Zweitklässler aufzuziehen, war da gerade recht gekommen. _Dervish & Banges_ waren kein Billigladen, und etwas speziell anfertigen zu lassen, war immer teuer.

»Hey«, meldete sich Lee von vorne. »Ist das nicht Percy?« Er zeigte zum schmiedeeisernen Tor des Schlossgeländes. »Traut sich auch mal wieder nach Hogsmeade.«

Tatsächlich trottete ihr älterer Bruder gerade mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit vor ihnen auf das Tor zu.

»Allein«, bemerkt Fred nebenbei. »Keine Spur von seiner kleinen Freundin.«

Angelina drehte sich interessiert um, ohne Lees Hand loszulassen. »Welche Freundin?«

»Irgend'ne Ravenclaw«, antwortete Fred. »Penelope Irgendwas.«

»Clearwater«, fiel George ein, »'ne Viertklässlerin. Typische Ravenclaw-Streberin, wenn man den Quellen glauben schenken darf. Jahrgangsbeste und so.«

»Da haben sich ja die Richtigen gefunden«, bemerkte Lee ironisch, was ihm einen Rippenstoß von Angelina eintrug.

»Aber sie weiß noch gar nichts von ihrem Glück«, klärte ihn Fred grinsend auf. »Wenn wir rechtzeitig mit unserer Valentinsüberr–« Ein wütender Blick Georges brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

»Auf jeden Fall traut er sich nicht, sie anzusprechen«, fuhr George schnell fort, um von Freds Schnitzer abzulenken. »Gestern hat er dauernd zu den Ravenclaws hingeschielt, das muss euch doch aufgefallen sein!«

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, und Angelina schüttelte den Kopf. Und wenn George darüber nachdachte, war es relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden gestern _irgendetwas_ bemerkte hatten. Die beiden hatten ununterbrochen geturtelt. Es war kein schöner Anblick gewesen.

»Jedenfalls hat er sie dauernd wie ein Mondkalb angestarrt und vor sich hin geseufzt«, setzte er seinen Bericht fort. »Wahrscheinlich hat er auf 'ne Valentinskarte gehofft. Dabei machen das nicht mal mehr Drittklässler.«

Die Art, wie ihn Angelina böse ansah und Lee rot wurde, ließ vermuten, dass er sich da möglicherweise irrte. Wie auch immer, wenigstens fragte keiner der beiden nach der Valentinsüberraschung, die Fred und er eigentlich geplant hatten. Die Arbeiten an dem Teufelsschlingen-Abwehrsud und die neuerliche Verzögerung durch die Trollsache hatten sie in ihrem Zeitplan gewaltig zurückgeworfen, so dass sie sich schweren Herzens entschlossen hatten, diesen Geniestreich auf das nächste Jahr zu verschieben. Außerdem würde ihnen das genug Zeit geben, um die Gefühlskomponente besser abzustimmen.

»Ist sie das nicht?«, fragte Fred. Mittlerweile waren auch sie durch das Eisentor gegangen und sahen den Weg hinab, auf dem schon einige Grüppchen von Schülern nach Hogsmeade unterwegs waren.

»Wo?«, fragte Angelina aufgeregt, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres als Percys Angebetete.

»Da vorn!« Fred deutete auf eine Schar Mädchen, die weit vor ihnen nach Hogsmeade schlenderten, offensichtlich mit Tratschen und Gackern beschäftigt, wie unschwer zu erkennen war. »Die Dunkelhaarige mit den langen Locken, ganz rechts.«

»Diejenige, die Percy gerade wie ein hirnamputierter Affe angafft! Man könnte fast glauben, dass er jeden Moment zu sabbern anfängt.« George fand wirklich, dass Percy sich ziemlich dämlich benahm. Na gut, er war ein ziemlicher Schwachkopf, keine Frage, aber immer noch ein Weasley!

»Die will ich mir genauer anschauen«, verkündete Angelina zu ihrer aller Entsetzen.

»Warum?«, fragten Lee und Fred gleichzeitig, aber Angelina würdigte sie keiner Antwort. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und zog Lee hinter sich her. Fred und George blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinterherzutraben. Als sie Percy überholten, grüßte ihn Angelina mit freundlichem Lächeln, was der aber kaum zur Kenntnis nahm. Erst als Fred und George schon halb an ihm vorbei waren, schien er seine jüngeren Brüder zu bemerken.

»Pass bloß mit euren ›Bestellungen‹ auf!«, rief er ihnen hinterher. »Filch hat eure ›Werbung‹ auch gesehen und wird euch gründlich filzen, wenn ihr wieder ins Schloss wollt.«

Fred drehte sich um. »Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen, Percylein. Wir lassen uns nicht so leicht erwischen!«

Und George rief ihm »Wir werden doch unseren großen Vertrauensschülerbruder nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, oder?« über die Schulter hinweg zu. Auf Percys heuchlerische Warnungen konnten sie gut verzichten, schließlich waren Fred und er keine Anfänger. Selbstverständlich würden sie nicht versuchen, irgendetwas Verbotenes durch das Schlosstor zu schmuggeln. Für wie blöd hielt Percy sie? Sie hatten sogar die neueste Liste mit vom Schulgelände verbannten Scherzartikeln an Filchs Tür kopiert, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass weder sie noch Angelina und Lee mit so etwas erwischt wurden. Darüber hinaus war die Liste ein ausgezeichneter, noch dazu kostenloser Warenkatalog für ihr Unternehmen gewesen. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass es eigentlich das mindeste war, Filch ein Dankesschreiben dafür zu schicken. Als er Fred diesen Vorschlag machte, war sein Bruder sofort davon hingerissen und begann an Ort und Stelle, einen Entwurf für den Brief laut vor sich hin zu formulieren. Aber inzwischen hatten sie die Gruppe der gackernden Hühner erreicht, und es war schwer sein eigenes Wort zu verstehen. Angelina und Lee waren bereits an ihnen vorbei, also beeilten Fred und er sich, wieder zu ihnen aufzuschließen.

»Und?«, fragte Fred an Angelina gewandt. »Was hältst du von Percys Flamme?«

»Hmm«, machte Angelina und drehte sich noch einmal um. Ob sie nach Percy oder Penelope Ausschau hielt, konnte man nicht sagen. »Dein Bruder hat Geschmack, hätt' ich ihm nicht zugetraut.«

Das gemeinschaftliche, verächtliche Schnauben Freds und Georges nahm sie unbeeindruckt hin.

»Jedenfalls ist diese Penelope kein so ein graues Mäuschen, wie ich erwartet hätte«, setzte sie ihre Rede fort. »Sie sieht eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut aus. Und Percy ist auch nicht hässlich – sogar recht gutaussehend … für einen Weasley. Die zwei würden ein hübsches Paar abgeben.«

Der über sie hereinbrechende Proteststurm traf sie scheinbar völlig unvorbereitet. Während sich Fred und George angewidert von dem Gedanken distanzierten, ihr Bruder sei »gutaussehend«, und was hätte Angelina denn bitteschön mit »für einen Weasley« gemeint, störte sich Lee vor allem daran, dass sie überhaupt jemand anderen als ihn für »nicht hässlich« hielt. Als sie Lee mit einem ausgiebigen Kuss beruhigen wollte, hätte George es am liebsten Fred gleichgetan, der einen Finger in den Mund steckte und übertriebene Würgelaute von sich gab. Aber sie hatten inzwischen die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade erreicht, und die Geschäfte riefen.

Wie ausgemacht kümmerten sich Fred, Lee und Angelina um die unproblematischen Einkäufe, während er _Dervish & Banges_ aufsuchte, um die Spezialbombe in Auftrag zu geben. Danach würde er die verbotenen Waren besorgen und sich mit Fred vor _Honeydukes_ treffen. Während Fred den Besitzer mit einer Riesenbestellung ablenkte, würde er das Schmuggelgut in den Geheimgang hinunter schaffen, wo sie die Ware dann heute Nacht abholen würden. Es würde zwar bestimmt mühsam werden, das ganze Zeug über die steinerne Rutschbahn hoch ins Schloss zu transportieren, aber Filch konnte sie so gründlich durchsuchen, wie er wollte, er würde ihnen nichts nachweisen können. Beinahe hätte er begonnen vor sich hin zu pfeifen, als er in die Seitengasse einbog, die zur Werkstatt von _Dervish & Banges_ führte.

* * *

»Steh endlich auf!«

Simon gab es auf, so zu tun, als würde er schlafen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er dankbar sein, dass ihn Anthony nicht schon zum Frühstück geweckt hatte. Aber dass man nicht einmal das Wochenende im Bett verbringen durfte, grenzte an Unmenschlichkeit. Und jetzt musste er auch noch in dieses blöde Dorf und »Besorgungen« für Anthony machen. Es gab einfach keine Gerechtigkeit!

»Schon gut«, brummte Simon, als Anthony das Fenster und die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum aufriss und ihm die Decke wegzog. Er floh ins Bad und ließ sich ausnahmsweise viel Zeit bei seiner Morgentoilette. Danach entschied er, dass er sich genauso gut gleich duschen konnte, Anthony würde sich eben in Geduld fassen müssen. Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder aus dem Bad kam, nervte ihn Anthony gleich weiter. Während Simon sich mit einem Zauberspruch die Haare trocknete, musste er sich anhören, dass es schon bald Mittag sei, alle anderen wären schon längst nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen – was genau in Simons Absicht gelegen hatte und deshalb keine Überraschung war – und würden wahrscheinlich schon wieder zurück sein, bis sich der hochwohlgeborene Herr Grey endlich dazu herabließ, sein Schlafgemach zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg in das unwürdige Dörfchen zu machen, in dem er ein paar unbedeutende Besorgungen für einen armen Mitschüler machen sollte, der diese Kleinigkeit nun mal nicht selbst erledigen konnte, weil dumme, ungerechte und völlig willkürliche Schulregeln ihn selbst daran hinderten. Simon tat so, als würde er überhaupt nicht zuhören und stellte ganz sicher, dass auch wirklich kein einziges Härchen auf seinem Kopf auch nur noch feucht war, bevor er betont langsam seinen Winterumhang anlegte. Dann streckte er Anthony wortlos die Hand hin.

»Geld«, erklärte er, als ihn dieser verständnislos ansah. Murrend wühlte Anthony einen Beutel aus seiner Schultruhe und warf ihn Simon zu. Ein Fehler, wie ihm Simon gleich hätte sagen können, und Anthony eigentlich inzwischen hätte wissen können. Wenn jemand etwas nach Simon warf, würde er immer zuerst ausweichen, bevor er versuchte, es aufzufangen. Das hatte schon den Mitschülern und Sportlehrern seiner früheren Schulen einiges an Nerven gekostet, wie er zugeben musste. Aber er sah nicht ein, eine derart vernünftige Angewohnheit aufzugeben, weshalb er die Umerziehungsversuche diverser Sportlehrer nur als milde Form der Belästigung empfunden hatte und seinerseits keinerlei Anstrengung unternommen hatte, derlei idiotischen Bemühungen auf dem Gebiet der Sportpädagogik zu unterstützen. Zu Anthonys Glück ging der Beutel nicht auf, also musste dieser nicht auf dem Boden herumkrabbeln und die Münzen wieder einsammeln. So richtig dankbar schien er aber nicht zu sein, wenn man etwas auf seine gemurmelten Kommentare geben wollte, was Simon bewusst vermied. Schließlich landete der Geldbeutel in seiner offenen Hand und mit einem »Bis dann!« verabschiedete sich Simon von dem immer noch murrenden Anthony.

Als Simon durch die Schlosstür trat, schien die Sonne. Der nasse Kiesweg begann an ein paar Stellen bereits zu trocknen. Im Schatten des Waldrands hielten sich noch ein paar Schneereste, ansonsten hätte man denken können, es wäre bereits Frühling. Die Luft war klar und frisch, und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Die Sonne brannte beinahe im Gesicht, zumindest das kurze Stückchen, das er sie nicht im Rücken hatte. Sein Schatten auf dem Weg war fast doppelt so lang wie er. Während er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, versank er in die Betrachtung seines langgezogenen, dunklen Begleiters und fragte sich, was für ein Wesen einen solchen Schatten werfen konnte. Niemand hätte mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass er es war, der ihn warf. Ebenso hätte ein mächtiger Zauberer in einer prächtigen und eleganten Robe hier gehen können und nicht er in seiner Schulrobe und seinem Winterumhang.

Fast wäre er gestolpert, weil er nicht auf die Unebenheiten des Weges geachtet hatte, aber es war niemand da, der es hätte sehen können, wie er nach hastigem Umsehen erleichtert feststellte. Er war bereits am großen Eisentor angekommen und schüttelte angesichts der monströsen geflügelten Eberfiguren, die sich auf hohen Säulen zu beiden Seiten des Tores erhoben, den Kopf. Schweine mit Flügeln waren so ziemlich die letzten Wappentiere, die zu einer Schule für Zauberei passten. Wenn es wenigstens Raben oder Schlangen gewesen wären, von Einhörnern oder Thestralen ganz zu schweigen, aber Schweine? Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als hätte sich jemand die ganze Zaubererwelt nur erfunden, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln begann, traf ihn die handfeste Realität all dieser Absurditäten wieder mit voller Wucht, und er wusste wieder, dass er nicht in irgendeinem verrückten Traum gefangen war, sondern all das wirklich erlebte.

Wie zum Beispiel jetzt, als er die ersten Häuser des Dorfs hinter einer Biegung auftauchen sah. Der Anblick war … nicht einmal »barock« traf es genau. Es war einfach … _pittoresk_. Selbst die letzten Schneereste sahen unwirklich sauber aus und lagen idyllisch in den Rinnsteinen und schattigen Bereichen zwischen den Häusern. Selbst Middlesmoor, das sich heftig abmühte, auf die paar Touristen, die sich jeden Sommer dorthin verirrten, einen authentisch rustikalen Eindruck zu machen, zeichnete sich im Gegensatz zu diesem Ort durch ein erheblich höheres Maß echten, alten Charmes aus. In Hogsmeade dagegen schien eine Art magische Luftverschmutzung zu herrschen, die die Wirklichkeit der Backsteinhäuser wie durch einen Weichzeichner verschwimmen ließ. Magie-Smog, den man nicht sehen, sondern nur fühlen konnte.

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig durch die seltsam künstlich wirkende Kulisse der Hauptstraße und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Er hatte zwar gestern Abend noch eine Art Stadtplan von Hogsmeade in der Bibliothek gefunden und ihn zur Vorbereitung seines ungewollten Ausflugs sorgfältig studiert, aber sich dann doch nicht viel Mühe gegeben, da das Dörfchen auf der Karte kaum größer als Middlesmoor gewirkt hatte und sich im Wesentlichen der Hauptstraße entlang zog. Sich zwischen dieser Handvoll Häusern zu verirren, war praktisch ausgeschlossen. Aber langsam dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass diese Einschätzung vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu optimistisch gewesen war.

Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er, dass er ganz allein auf sich gestellt durch Hogsmeade ziehen musste. Nicht dass er Luna oder die anderen vermisst hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, redete er sich ein, im Prinzip war er froh, einmal ohne den Kindergarten unterwegs zu sein. Aber ganz allein durchs Dorf zu ziehen, wo er außerdem kaum einen von den älteren Schülern kannte, war nun mal nicht das Wahre. Er würde nur schnell die Einkäufe für Anthony erledigen und danach sofort wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren. Immerhin war Wochenende und er vermisste den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Bibliothek bereits jetzt. Und wenn er wieder im Schloss war, hatte er sich – nach dem Mittagessen – ohne Zweifel ein paar Stündchen ungestörter Lesezeit verdient. Je schneller er die Besorgungen für Anthony erledigte, umso schneller wäre er auch wieder zurück, sagte er sich und betrat beherzt die Schreibwarenhandlung, die er gerade erreicht hatte.

Zum Glück hielten sich kaum andere Schüler darin auf, und er konnte seine Einkäufe machen, ohne warten zu müssen. Der Verkäufer war sehr freundlich und packte die Sachen gleich ein, allerdings war das in Anbetracht der gepfefferten Preise auch eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Selbst wenn Anthonys Spezialtinte und eine besonders edle neue Feder auch woanders bestimmt nicht billig waren, was er hier dafür auf den Tresen legen musste, schien ihm doch an Wucher zu grenzen. Aber vermutlich hatten die Geschäfte im Ort auch eine Quasi-Monopolstellung. Trotzdem fiel es Simon schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie die Läden in diesem Dorf sich allein mit dem Umsatz von ein paar Hogsmeade-Wochenenden im Jahr über Wasser halten konnten. Wahrscheinlich war es für die meisten Inhaber nur eine Art Nebenerwerb, vermutete er. Und da Geld in der Zaubererwelt zumindest für die meisten Grundbedürfnisse relativ belanglos zu sein schien, konnten die Ladenbesitzer vielleicht sogar einigermaßen gut davon leben – wenn ihnen die Geschäftsräume selbst gehörten, und sie keine Miete zu zahlen hatten, hieß das.

Er setzte seine Einkaufstour fort, und alles verlief relativ problemlos, nur die vermaledeite Besenpolitur konnte er nirgends auftreiben. Dabei hatte Anthony ein fast volles Glas dieser fettigen Schmiere aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückgebracht. Aber er polierte seinen über alles geliebten Besen ja auch jeden verdammten Abend. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich trotz der unzähligen Fettschichten, die den Besen inzwischen überziehen mussten, überhaupt noch auf demselben halten konnte und nicht schon beim Start aufgrund seiner eigenen Massenträgheit reibungslos vom Stiel herunterflutschte, während der Besen ohne ihn in den Himmel schoss. Letztendlich, als Simons Laune einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, musste er sich doch überwinden und einen Ladenbesitzer fragen. Der meinte, dass _Dervish & Banges_ so etwas führen könnten, und dort wurde Simon tatsächlich fündig. Nachdem er seinen – oder vielmehr Anthonys – Geldbeutel um eine weitere Galleone erleichtert hatte, wandte er sich, bereits ziemlich beladen mit Einkäufen, seiner letzten Station zu: _Honeydukes_.

Er war schon einige Male an dem Süßwarenladen vorbeigekommen, hatte sich aber immer wieder entschlossen, lieber etwas anderes vorher zu erledigen, weil _Honeydukes_ chronisch überfüllt zu sein schien. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, von den älteren Schülern angestarrt zu werden und sich fragen zu lassen, was ein Erstklässler in Hogsmeade zu suchen hätte. Aber jetzt hatte er keine anderen Einkäufe mehr auf der Liste und musste wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen.

Als er sich dem Laden näherte, traten gerade zwei bekannte Gestalten aus der Eingangstür. Sie waren mit noch mehr Einkäufen beladen als er, soweit man das auf die Entfernung sagen konnte. Simon wurde automatisch langsamer und war einen Moment lang versucht, sich wieder umzudrehen und so zu tun, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen. Aber da rempelte eine der Gestalten schon die andere an und hatte die Frechheit, mit dem Finger auf ihn zu zeigen. Simon glaubte fast die missgünstigen Schwingungen körperlich zu spüren, die von dem einen ausgingen. Obwohl er nicht nahe genug war, um die Sommersprossen erkennen zu können, war er sich sicher, dass es sich bei ihm um Fred handelte. Der sinistre Zwilling zog jetzt seinen Bruder am Ärmel und schien ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, was der andere aber mit einem Achselzucken abtat. Simon ging wie zum Trotz weiter auf Honeydukes zu, als hätte er die beiden gar nicht bemerkt.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge schienen noch ein bisschen weiterzudiskutieren, während er sich ihnen näherte, aber lange bevor er bei ihnen ankam, wandte Fred sich ab und verzog sich in Richtung Hogwarts, während George ruhig dastand, seine Einkaufstaschen abstellte und wartete. Einerseits war Simon dankbar, dass er sich nicht mit Fred abgeben musste, andererseits fühlte er sich doch ein bisschen beleidigt durch dessen Verhalten. Schließlich war er kein Aussätziger oder so. Wobei man Hansens Krankheit, was die Ansteckungsgefahr betraf, ziemlich überschätzte. Vor einem Leprakranken zu flüchten war reichlich irrational und die Aussonderung der Erkrankten in früheren Zeiten war vermutlich mehr auf die entstellenden Nebenwirkungen der Krankheit zurückzuführen als auf die minimale Gefahr, sich selbst damit zu infizieren. Wenn man von Kindern einmal absah. Er hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass Kinder eine erhöhte Ansteckungsrate aufwiesen. Ob das wohl auf kindspezifische Verhaltensweisen oder auf unzureichende Immunabwehr zurückzuführen war? Das wäre einiger Überlegungen –

Georges »Hi!« machte Simon klar, dass er sich nicht länger in seine Gedankengänge flüchten konnte, sondern zumindest einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Wirklichkeit zuwenden musste.

»Hallo …«, antwortete er und suchte zur Sicherheit das gleichseitige Sommersprossendreieck unter dem rechten Auge, direkt neben der Nase, bevor er mit »… George« endete.

»Was machst _du_ in Hogsmeade?«, wurde er gefragt, und nur dem relativ neutralen Ton der Frage war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht sofort in Abwehrstellung ging. Trotzdem beschied er George recht einsilbig mit »Einkaufen«. Er hoffte nur, dass George automatisch davon ausging, dass er selbstverständlich für sich selbst Einkäufe erledigte und nicht als Konkurrent der Zwillinge unterwegs war. Noch dazu als Billigkonkurrenz, wenn man »umsonst« denn »billig« nennen wollte.

George sah ihn zweifelnd an. »Das hab' ich nicht gemeint. Was machst du als _Erstklässler_ in Hogsmeade? Wie bist du aus dem Schloss gekommen?«

Sollte das ein Verhör werden? Simon fühlte sich geneigt, eine passiv-aggressive Haltung an den Tag zu legen. Wenn es nicht George gewesen wäre, der ihn hier ausfragte, hätte die Situation binnen kürzester Zeit sehr instabil werden können.

»Ich habe selbstverständlich eine Erlaubnis«, ließ er George wissen, und musste zugeben, dass diese Erklärung vielleicht etwas gestelzt klang. George malte übertriebenes Erstaunen auf sein Gesicht, und Simon fragte sich wieder einmal, warum es die Leute immer für nötig hielten, ihre Gefühle wie schlechte Schauspieler derart theatralisch zur Schau zu stellen. Sogar Anthony verfiel hin und wieder in diese unangenehme Angewohnheit, dabei hatte dieser doch eine vernünftige Erziehung genossen, wenn man seinen Beschwerden über dieselbe glauben schenken konnte.

Die darauf folgende Frage Georges »Erlaubnis? Woher hast du 'ne Erlaubnis?« drückte für Simons Geschmack wiederum viel zu viel Verblüffung aus. »Von Flitwick natürlich«, beantwortete er die Frage wahrheitsgemäß und betont gleichgültig, um George an gutem Beispiel vorzuführen, dass es keinen Grund für unausgeglichene Reaktionen oder sonstige Überschwänglichkeiten gab. Vergeblich, wie sich zeigte.

»Jetzt lass dir halt nicht jeden Wurm einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!«, beschwerte sich George lautstark und wirkte dabei ein wenig genervt. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen etwas gerötet, und da Simon nicht wusste, ob es an den schattigen Temperaturen lag, oder ob sich George wirklich ärgerte, beschloss er, kein Risiko einzugehen und ihn aufzuklären.

»Da ich alt genug bin, um theoretisch ein Drittklässler zu sein …«, begann er darzulegen und bemühte sich ernsthaft, das peinliche Herunterfallen von Georges Kinnlade zu ignorieren – warum eigentlich sollte das so unglaublich sein? Jeder, der davon hörte, tat so, als würde er versuchen, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen! Er war vielleicht nicht gerade groß für sein Alter, aber so groß wie Fred und George war er auch – wenn nicht sogar ein paar Zentimeter größer! Natürlich nicht so breitschultrig gebaut, nun gut, aber das lag wohl eher an dieser nutzlosen sportlichen Betätigung der beiden. Dieser lächerliche Quidditchblödsinn! Seiner Meinung nach, das wohl dümmste Spiel, das in der Geschichte der Menschheit erfunden worden war. Selbst der sinnfreie Fußball oder die unappetitlichen Ballspiele der Maya – oder waren es die Inka gewesen? – mit nachfolgenden Menschenopfern schienen dagegen beinahe vernünftig und zumindest ansatzweise verständlich. Na ja, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte … vielleicht war Quidditch genauso sinnvoll wie Fußball. Aber das machte die Angelegenheit nicht unbedingt besser.

George sah ihn immer noch wie eine Geistererscheinung an, und Simon hatte den Faden verloren. Aber eigentlich war auch alles gesagt. Wenn George für einen Moment sein Gehirn einschaltete, würde er schon begreifen.

»Wie alt bist du?« Simon hatte große Lust die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und »Wie dumm bist du?« zurückzufragen. Wenn es nicht George gewesen wäre, hätte er es vielleicht sogar getan, auch wenn es einem tadelnswerten emotionalen Ausbruch recht nahe gekommen wäre.

»Vierzehn«, antwortete er stattdessen, es noch einmal mit größtmöglicher Gelassenheit und Selbstbeherrschung versuchend.

Aber als George mit einem kategorischen »Verarsch mich nicht! Das glaub' ich nicht!« reagierte, hätte er beinahe die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Überraschung hin, Überraschung her, niemand hatte das Recht an seinem Wort zu zweifeln, auch George nicht.

»Genauer gesagt, ich bin ein halbes Jahr älter als du«, informierte er George im Ton eines Nachrichtensprechers, der eine Erdbebenkatastrophe mit Tausenden von Toten ebenso unbewegt vortrug wie den Geburtstag der Queen. Nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, es waren nur fünf Monate, aber das schien im Augenblick vernachlässigbar. Einzig und allein das – bereits im Vorbeirauschen an George hingeschleuderte – »Du Aprilscherz!« störte den beabsichtigten Gesamteindruck seines Abgangs – würdevolle Gelassenheit – vielleicht ein wenig. Auch, dass er wieder einmal fast gestolpert wäre und sich gerade noch am Griff der Eingangtür von Honeydukes auffangen konnte – was hatte eine gottgegeißelte Stufe auch vor einem ebenerdig gelegenen Geschäft zu suchen? –, war ein bisschen demütigend, aber Simon war so geladen, dass er dem kaum Beachtung schenkte. Der kahlköpfige Fettsack hinter dem Tresen – seine Ausmaße ließen vermuten, dass er selbst sein bester Kunde war – nahm mit zunehmender Begeisterung die Bestellungen seines neuen Kunden auf, als Simon einfach so lange die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten einkaufte, bis sich George vor dem Schaufenster des Ladens endlich verzogen hatte. Die Rechnung war schon wieder ziemlich gesalzen, aber Simon war es inzwischen egal. Schließlich war es Anthonys Geld und nicht sein eigenes, das er hier verschleuderte. Und der ganze Hogsmeade-Besuch war ja auch Anthonys Idee gewesen und nicht seine.

Als er sich, inzwischen deutlich überladen, auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machte, waren auch vereinzelte Grüppchen anderer Schüler wieder unterwegs. Aber niemand schien ihn zu beachten oder gar seine Anwesenheit infrage zu stellen. Mittlerweile ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Zumindest den »Aprilscherz« hätte er sich sparen sollen. Nicht dass es unangemessen gewesen wäre – eher noch das Gegenteil! – aber womöglich würde George sich fragen, woher und warum er das Geburtsdatum der Zwillinge kannte. Es war gar nicht unkompliziert gewesen, das genaue Datum herauszufinden. Da er sich schlecht selbst danach erkundigen konnte, hatte er Luna – selbstverständlich unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit – beauftragt, die wiederum Padma gebeten hatte, ihre Zwillingsschwester Parvati anzuhauen – die in Gryffindor gelandet war – es möglichst unauffällig herauszufinden. Die Patil-Zwillinge besuchten sich ziemlich regelmäßig, und schon eine Woche später hatte Luna ihm berichtet, das Padma ihr erzählt hätte, dass Parvati vom jüngsten Weasley in Erfahrung gebracht hätte, dass Fred und George richtige »Aprilscherze« seien. Sie hätten sich extra bis zum 1. April Zeit gelassen, um gleich von einem passenden Omen begleitet in diese Welt zu treten, damit jedermann sofort vor ihnen gewarnt wäre. Natürlich war die Zuverlässigkeit einer über so viele Stationen vermittelten Information nicht überwältigend groß, aber die Geschichte klang zu absurd, um frei erfunden zu sein, also hatte Simon beschlossen, ihr vorläufig Glauben zu schenken.

Kaum hatte er das Schloss wieder betreten, kam er auch schon in den Genuss einer besonders gründlichen Durchsuchung seiner Einkäufe durch Filch, der ihn auch noch einmal besonders darauf hinwies, dass Simon die Gesellschaft von Unruhestiftern wie den Weasleys lieber meiden sollte. Dass er nichts Verbotenes bei ihm finden konnte, schien das Misstrauen des Hausmeisters nicht zu verringern. Offenbar reichte eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit dessen Erzfeinden, um sich die spezielle Aufmerksamkeit, um nicht von Schikanen zu sprechen, Filchs zuzuziehen. Na schön, da war auch noch die Sache im Verbotenen Wald gewesen, aber seitdem hatte Simon sich doch völlig regelgerecht verhalten – oder besser gesagt, sich nicht mehr erwischen lassen. Er bedankte sich ausdruckslos bei Filch für dessen Wachsamkeit und den guten Rat, was dieser aber nicht sonderlich freundlich aufnahm. Dabei war sich Simon sicher, dass sich auch nicht der leiseste Hauch von Ironie in seine Stimme eingeschlichen hatte.

Erst als er die Einkäufe die Treppen zum Ravenclawturm hinauf schleppte, fiel ihm wieder ein, warum ihm der süßliche Geruch, den er vor und in Honeydukes dauernd in der Nase gehabt hatte und den er ursprünglich für den Duft irgendwelchen Back- oder Naschwerks gehalten hatte, so bekannt vorgekommen war.

* * *

Anthony sah sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als er die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor ganz geöffnet hatte. Im ersten Augenblick hätte er nicht sagen können, was genau ihn an dem Anblick des Raumes störte, außerdem musste er sich auf sein Flötespiel konzentrieren, aber dann bemerkte Simon auch schon »Die Falltür ist offen« und klang dabei keineswegs überrascht. Luna und Simon wagten sich zu dem offenen Loch im Boden vor, während Terry bei Anthony wartete, der im Türrahmen stand und weiterspielen musste, damit der Zerberus nicht aufwachte. Als sie ihm mit heftigem Winken zu verstehen gaben, dass er still sein solle, nahm er die Flöte von den Lippen, behielt den Zerberus aber genau im Auge, bereit, jederzeit sein Spiel wieder aufzunehmen, falls der Höllenhund auch nur mit den Lidern zuckte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille, wenn man von den tiefen Atemzügen des Zerberus einmal absah. Dann richteten sich Luna und Simon wieder auf und hasteten zur Tür zurück. Der Zerberus erwachte, aber sie waren draußen und hatten die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen, bevor er sich aufgerichtet hatte.

»Weg«, zischte Simon sie an. »Flitwicks Klassenzimmer!«

Anthony entschied sich, fürs Erste keine Fragen zu stellen. Offenbar bestand die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, und er hatte keine Lust als Filchs Putzsklave zu enden. Er hatte keine Madame Pince in der Hinterhand, die ihn vor diesem Schicksal bewahren würde. Er eilte hinter den anderen her und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er als Letzter im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ankam.

»Was war los?«, fragte er flüsternd Simon. Aber der hob nur den Finger an die Lippen und beugte sich zum Schlüsselloch, um hindurchzuspähen. Luna lauschte unterdessen an der Tür. Anthony schob sie ein Stück zur Seite, weil auch er hören wollte, was auch immer es da draußen zu hören gab. Anfangs war das nicht viel.

Terry, für den kein Platz mehr an der Tür war, stellte das Feuerglas und Anthonys Besen ab und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe. Sie warteten eine halbe Ewigkeit, ohne dass sich etwas getan hätte, und Anthony wurde langsam ungeduldig. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er etwas fragen wollte, brachte ihn Simon mit einem Zischen wieder zum Schweigen. Dann hörte Anthony aber doch noch leise Schritte näherkommen. Sie waren durch die dicke Holztür kaum wahrzunehmen, und fast meinte er, sie sich nur eingebildet zu haben, aber dann hörte er ein leises Flüstern, das direkt von der anderen Seite der Tür zu kommen schien. Wer auch immer da vorbeiging, hielt jedoch nicht an, und die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Anthony lauschte noch eine Weile, um sicherzugehen, dass sie wirklich verschwunden waren, und löste sich dann von der Tür.

»Also«, wandte er sich an Simon und Luna, »was war da los?«

Simon schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete. »Jemand war vor uns da. Sie haben ein Seil benutzt, um runterzuklettern. Jedenfalls hing eines im Loch.«

»Und wir haben Schritte und Stimmen gehört«, ergänzte Luna, als Simon wieder verstummte.

»Hast du gesehen, wer's war?« Natürlich hatte Anthony einen Verdacht, wahrscheinlich denselben wie die anderen, aber Simon war schließlich am Schlüsselloch gewesen.

»Nein«, gab Simon zu. »Weder der Blickwinkel noch die Beleuchtung waren besonders günstig. Aber es waren auf jeden Fall zwei und bestimmt keine Lehrer. Also dürfte ziemlich klar sein, wer's war.«

Anthony konnte dem nur zustimmen. Wenn die Weasleys nicht noch anderen verraten hatten, wie man an dem Zerberus vorbeigelangte – und davon konnte man ausgehen –, dann mussten sie selbst es gewesen sein, die gerade an ihnen vorbeimarschiert waren.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Terry besorgt. »Ich mein', vielleicht sollten wir abbrechen und es lieber morgen oder wann anders probieren?«

Anthony schüttelte sofort den Kopf. »Wir haben keine Garantie, dass wir ihnen nicht morgen oder später doch über den Weg laufen. Heute ist es unwahrscheinlicher als irgendwann sonst.« Er musterte Simon und Luna. »Natürlich nur, wenn ihr sicher seid, dass sie euch nicht gesehen haben.«

»Glaub' ich nicht«, sagte Luna nachdenklich, und auch Simon verneinte dies und meinte, dazu hätten die Zwillinge schon einen Röntgenblick gebraucht – bestimmt irgendein komischer Muggelapparat –, um durch den Fußboden zu sehen.

»Und dank dem da«, sagte er und zeigte über sich ins Leere, »konnten sie auch keinen Lichtschein am Boden des Lochs sehen. Praktisch ausgeschlossen, dass sie uns bemerkt haben.«

»Aber vielleicht haben sie etwas gehört?«, meldete sich Terry zu Wort. »Du hast Flöte gespielt«, erinnerte er Anthony. »Wenigstens am Anfang noch.«

Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er hatte natürlich noch nie vom Boden des Lochs aus gelauscht, ob man die Musik von oben noch hören konnte. Terry dagegen schon. Aber selbst wenn … die Weasleys waren abgezogen, und es stimmte immer noch, dass es viel wahrscheinlicher war, ihnen an einem anderen Tag über den Weg zu laufen als gerade heute, wo sie ihren Ausflug schon beendet hatten.

»Gehen wir trotzdem runter«, schlug er vor. »Auch wenn sie uns gehört haben, können sie ja nicht wissen, dass wir es waren. Hätt' ja auch ein Lehrer sein können. Ich glaub' nicht, dass sie sich erwischen lassen wollen. Heute kommen die bestimmt nicht mehr zurück.«

Nach minutenlanger Diskussion, in der die anderen seine Argumentation als an den Haaren herbeigezogen diffamiert hatten und ihm von Simon und Terry gemeinsam unterstellt worden war, dass er das nur vorgebracht hätte, weil er es nicht erwarten könne, zu erfahren, was hinter dem Trollraum lag, stimmten sie schlussendlich doch zu, ihren Versuch noch heute Nacht durchzuziehen. Unerwarteterweise wurde er vor allem von Luna unterstützt, die endlich ihre Illusionsmagie an dem Troll ausprobieren wollte. Sie hatte schon die ganze Woche über geübt, ihre Flammen mit der Illusion von Rauch und Hitze zu auszustatten. Sie alle hielten es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Troll versuchen würde, durch eine meterhohe, lodernde Feuerwand zu springen. Es tat richtig weh und man hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, sich verbrannt zu haben, wenn man Lunas neue Geisterflammen berührte, wie Anthony bei einem schmerzhaften Selbstversuch hatte erfahren müssen.

Sie schlichen zum verbotenen Korridor zurück, und während Anthony den Zerberus einschläferte, tat Terry das Gleiche mit den Teufelsschlingen. Nach nur wenigen Minuten standen sie am Boden des Lochs. Anthony war stolz auf das routinierte und professionelle Verhalten seiner Truppe. Wenn sie das Diskutieren erst einmal hinter sich hatten, waren sie ein ziemlich gutes Team, fand er – bis zum nächsten Streitpunkt, der naturgemäß niemals lange auf sich warten ließ.

»Puh!« Terry rümpfte demonstrativ die Nase, als sie den Gang zur Kammer der fliegenden Schlüssel betraten. »Hier riecht es wie in einem Puff!«

Sein heftiges Erröten, als Anthony und vor allem Luna ihn erstaunt ansahen, zeigte jedoch deutlich, dass er nicht aus Erfahrung sprach. Es hätte nicht Simons sarkastischer Frage bedurft, ob sich diese Behauptung auf Feldstudien und empirische Beobachtungen in einem entsprechenden Etablissement stütze oder bloße Spekulation sei. Anthony widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, die drei anderen mit Fußtritten weiter den Gang hinunter zu treiben, als sich ein angeregtes Streitgespräch zwischen Luna und Terry darüber entwickelte, ob der wirklich penetrante Geruch nur blumig, aber ein bisschen zu aufdringlich oder extrem widerlich, aber eben blumig sei.

Schließlich kamen sie aber doch noch in der hell erleuchteten Schlüsselkammer an. Luna hob die Hand, rief den Schlüssel mit einem _Accio_ herbei … und nichts geschah. Sie sahen sich ziemlich verdutzt an. Aber auch Lunas zweiter Versuch brachte kein Ergebnis. Kein Schlüssel stürzte sich aus dem Gewölbe hinunter in ihre offene Hand. Anthony wollte gerade eine bissige Bemerkung in Simons Richtung loswerden, um seiner Begeisterung für dessen unglaublich genialen und wunderbar wirkungsvollen Zauberspruch Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber da startete Luna den dritten Versuch. Mit so harter und klarer Stimme befahl sie den Schlüssel zu sich, dass Anthony, wenn er nicht direkt dabei gewesen wäre, niemals geglaubt hätte, dass es dieselbe war, mit der sie immer so verträumt daherplapperte oder bei jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit in kindische Kicheranfälle ausbrach.

Ein Schreckens- oder Schmerzensschrei – genau ließ sich das nicht sagen – erklang aus dem Gang hinter ihnen und ließ sie alle herumfahren. Mit schrillem Pfeifen schoss ein verschwommenes, blausilbernes Etwas aus dem dunklen Tunnelausgang und landete abrupt mit hörbarem Klatschen in Lunas Hand. Sie grinste und schwenkte triumphierend den Schlüssel. Aber Anthony schenkte ihr kaum Beachtung und konzentrierte sich völlig auf die dunkle Öffnung des Felsengangs. Und er griff zu seinem Zauberstab und machte sich bereit. Falls ein Lehrer heraustreten sollte, würde das natürlich keinen guten Eindruck machen, aber er rechnete nicht wirklich mit einem der Professoren. Und hatte damit völlig recht, wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte. Wie er erwartet hatte, traten zwei ziemlich wütende Weasley-Zwillinge ins Licht der Schlüsselkammer.

»Wen haben wir denn da!« Der Steller dieser offensichtlich rhetorischen Frage hielt seinen Zauberstab in der geballten Faust, was Anthony als durchaus vorteilhaft ansah. Falls es zu Flüchen kommen sollte, würde der andere einen Moment brauchen, um ihn richtig zu greifen. »Der Schleicher und sein Erstklässler-Trupp!«

Anthony fragte sich verwundert, warum der andere ihn als »Schleicher« bezeichnete, bis er merkte, dass der Weasley seine wütenden Blicke auf Simon konzentrierte. Da begriff er, dass die Wieselbrut offensichtlich dem lächerlichen Irrtum aufgesessen war, dass Simon so etwas wie ihren Anführer darstellte. Um dieser vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffenen Unterstellung gleich von Anfang an den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, trat er einen Schritt vor und fragte die beiden herablassend: »Und was wollt ihr hier, Weasleys? Kostenlose Nachhilfestunden von Ravenclaws? Irgendetwas muss es hier unten ja umsonst geben, sonst wärt ihr wohl nicht schon wieder da.«

Auch wenn das Gesagte für sein eigenes Empfinden nicht sonderlich geistreich gewesen war, er musste einen Nerv getroffen haben, denn die Weasley musterten ihn jetzt mit verächtlichen Blicken, die sie wahrscheinlich für lästige Insekten und Ungeziefer reserviert hatten. Aber davon ließ sich ein Goldstein nicht abschrecken, das würde diese Habenichtsbrut schon noch merken. Drittklässler hin oder her, er kannte auch ein paar Flüche, die sie nicht so einfach wegstecken würden. Wozu hatte er jahrelang Privatunterricht gehabt? Eine Grundausbildung in Selbstverteidigung gehörte bei einer derart reichen und exponierten Familie wie den Goldsteins einfach dazu.

»Schau einer an! Der Zwerg spricht!«, motzte der Zwilling, der anscheinend das Reden übernommen hatte. Aber Anthony ließ sich nicht provozieren.

»Schau mal einer an, die Schaufensterpuppen aus dem Second-Hand-Laden sind lebendig geworden«, beantwortete die Beleidigung mit erstaunt klingender Stimme an Luna gewandt, die neben ihn getreten war und das Feuerglas in Händen hielt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Wortführer der Zwillinge mit hochrotem Kopf seinen Zauberstab heben wollte. Sein Bruder wollte ihm gerade beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, als mit explosionsartigem Wuschen zwei Meter hohe Flammen aus dem Boden schossen. Anthony trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass es nur eine von Lunas Illusionen sein konnte. Aber der warme Luftzug, der ihn im Gesicht getroffen hatte, war so wirklich gewesen. Auch die Zwillinge schienen erschrocken zu sein und setzten sich hastig rückwärts in Richtung auf den Tunnel ab.

»_Jungs!_«, verkündete Luna in einem Ton, der wohl ausdrücken sollte, dass mit diesem einen Wort alles gesagt sei. »Wie die kleinen Kinder!«

Anthony fand das ziemlich ungerecht. Außerdem grenzte es seiner Meinung nach an Verrat, dass sie auch ihn in ihre Illusion miteinbezogen hatte. Das war absolut unnötig gewesen. Schließlich war er die Vernunft und Zurückhaltung in Person und hätte niemals als Erster einen Fluch losgelassen. Höchstens in vorweggenommener Notwehr.

Luna hatte sich inzwischen mitten in die Flammen gestellt – die natürlich überhaupt nicht da waren, wie sich Anthony sagte – und wandte sich mit ihren Appellen an die Allgemeinheit.

»Warum müsst ihr euch so aufführen? Wie kleine Kinder, die sich im Sandkasten um Spielzeug streiten! Wir könnten doch genauso gut zusammenarbeiten!«

Anthony fand diese Sichtweise reichlich blauäugig und so typisch Luna, dass er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. Auch die Weasleys, soweit er das durch die Flammenwand beurteilen konnte, schienen Luna wie ein schwarzes Einhornfohlen zu begaffen. Mit einem dramatischen Seufzer beendete sie ihren Zauber, blieb aber zwischen Anthony und den Zwillingen stehen. Nachdem das Schweigen ein paar Momente gedauert hatte, fragte sie die Weasleys: »Und?«

Der bisherige Sprecher holte tief Luft, und Anthony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zu einigen sehr vulgären Kommentaren ansetzen wollte – was sollte man schon anderes von einem Weasley erwarten? –, aber der andere, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, kam ihm zuvor.

»Fifty-fifty«, forderte dieses Wiesel frech. »Wir kriegen fünfzig Prozent von allem, was wir finden.«

»George!«, wurde er empört von seinem Bruder angefahren. Aber auch Terry meldete sich zu Wort.

»Aber ihr seid nur zu zweit und wir zu viert!« Anthony fragte sich, ob die Weasleys dieser Logik würden folgen können. Er hatte Zweifel, ob sie weiter als bis drei zählen konnten, schließlich handelte es sich um Gryffindors. »Dann hättet ihr ja doppelt so viel wie wir!« Der gerechte Zorn in Terrys Stimme war leider nicht von mathematischen Fähigkeiten gedeckt, aber da Anthony stark bezweifelte, dass die Weasleys das begreifen würden, schwieg er. Es mochte ganz nützlich sein, die Zwillinge im Glauben zu lassen, sie würden aus einer fünfzigprozentigen Beteiligung einen derart großen Vorteil ziehen. Und Simon würde Terry später bestimmt auf seinen Denkfehler hinweisen – um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.

»Na und?«, blaffte der andere Weasley herausfordernd. »Jeder, wie er es verdient!« Offensichtlich war Anthonys Einschätzung der mathematischen Fähigkeiten der Zwillinge nicht unbegründet gewesen. Er fragte sich sowieso, was sie hier unten zu finden hofften. Die ganze Anlage deutete doch tatsächlich viel eher auf einen Test hin, wie Simon schon von Beginn an behauptet hatte, und Anthony glaubte nicht, dass am Ende etwas anderes als ein symbolischer Gewinn auf sie wartete. Die Weasleys schienen aber auf eine handfestere Belohnung zu hoffen, als wäre hier unten ein Schatz oder ein Haufen Gold versteckt. Eine ziemlich unrealistische Erwartung, wie Anthony fand. Er hätte seine Erheiterung beinahe gezeigt, als er scheinbar widerstrebend nachgab.

»Also gut. Fünfzig Prozent für euch, egal was wir finden.« Das eine Sechstel mehr sollten sie ruhig haben. Er würde einfach auf seinen Anteil an eventuellen materiellen Gewinnen verzichten, schließlich war er nicht darauf angewiesen. In gewisser Weise konnte man in seiner Großzügigkeit auch eine Art milde Gabe für die bedürftigen Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft sehen. Es würde interessant werden, zu sehen, wie die Weasleys reagierten, wenn er ihnen diese Sichtweise bei passender Gelegenheit einmal erläuterte.

»Schriftlich«, forderte der etwas ruhigere Zwilling. »Wir machen 'nen Vertrag.«

Das war lächerlich! »Das Wort eines Goldsteins ist besser als jeder Vertrag!«, klärte er die beiden Weasleys auf. Die hatten aber die Unverschämtheit, nicht eben überzeugt auszusehen.

»Ein Vertrag, sonst geht gar nichts!«, bestand der eine auf seiner Forderung. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick über die vier Ravenclaws schweifen und blieb bei Simon hängen, als hätte der das zu entscheiden.

Anthony fühlte eine Welle der Großzügigkeit in sich aufsteigen, als ihm klarwurde, dass die Weasleys es natürlich nicht nur mit ihm zu tun hatten, sondern auch mit Terry, Simon und Luna. Dass sie auf einem Vertrag bestanden, musste nicht unbedingt heißen, dass sie gerade _sein_ Wort in Zweifel zogen.

»Einverstanden«, stimmte er deshalb zu. »Ihr bekommt einen schriftlichen Vertrag.« Sollten sie doch sehen, was sie davon hatten. Zwei Gryffindors, die einen Vertrag mit – oder vielmehr gegen – vier Ravenclaws schließen wollten. Das konnte unterhaltsam werden.

»Und bis dahin keine Alleingänge!«, forderte ein Weasley, Anthony hatte den Überblick verloren, und konnte nicht sagen, ob es der anfängliche Wortführer oder der ruhigere gewesen war.

»Das gilt dann aber auch für euch!«, verlangte Terry völlig zu Recht.

»Einverstanden«, erklärte ein Wiesel überraschend schnell.

Anthony streckte ihm die Hand hin und fragte: »Wir sind uns also einig?«

Einer der Weasley nickte und schlug tatsächlich ein, während der andere mit verschränkten Armen und düster gerunzelter Stirn die Szene beobachtete.

Anthony trat schnell wieder zurück, um aus dem Dunstkreis der Zwillinge zu entkommen. Vielleicht war eine kleine Warnung noch angebracht, schließlich waren die Weasleys nicht unbedingt für ihre Worttreue bekannt, wenn sie auch die Bezeichnung »Blutsverräter« eher ihrer politischen Einstellung und nicht ihrer Unzuverlässigkeit im Geschäftsleben verdankten.

»Und denkt dran: wir würden es riechen, wenn ihr euch ohne uns hier unten zu schaffen macht.« Anthony meinte fast, das Knirschen ihrer Zähne zu hören, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Wunschvorstellung.

* * *


	17. The Truth Is Your Demise

**

* * *

17. ****The Truth Is Your Demise  
**(The Mirror Conspiracy – Thievery Corporation)

* * *

Freds Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Das geschäftige Klappern der Hauselfen im Hintergrund und die Wärme der Holzöfen in der Schlossküche machten die Verhandlungen nur noch schwerer auszuhalten. Und langweiliger, als sie sowieso schon waren. Zum Glück hatte George das Reden übernommen. Von ihm wurde nur ein gelegentliche Nicken oder zustimmendes Brummen erwartet, dass George, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig kam, mit einem Tritt ans Bein oder einem Stoß in die Rippen einforderte. Diese ganze »Vertragssache« war sowieso schwachsinnig, fand Fred. Sie hätten diesen lästigen Ravenclaws von Anfang an und ein für allemal unmissverständlich klarmachen sollen, dass man sich nicht mit den Weasleys anlegte. Nach ein paar Tagen voller »besonderer Aufmerksamkeiten« hätten sie bestimmt den Schwanz eingezogen und wären heulend zu Flitwick gelaufen. Eben das sei das Problem, hatte George gemeint. Wenn sich die Kinderchen bei Flitwick beschwerten, dass die bösen, gemeinen Weasley-Zwillinge sie nicht unter dem verbotenen Korridor mitspielen ließen, würde ihre eigene Unternehmung ebenfalls auffliegen. Auch wenn sein Bruder damit recht haben mochte, Fred hätte diesen kleinen Nervensägen trotzdem am liebsten eine Lektion erteilt, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen hätten.

Und vor allem diesem verdammten Grey. Bereits als George die drei anderen auf der Karte der Marodeure mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss hatte wandern sehen, war Fred überzeugt gewesen, dass dieser elende Schleicher mit von der Partie war. Es war Georges Idee gewesen, die vier Störenfriede ruhig ans Werk gehen zu lassen und sie erst in der Schlüsselkammer zu stellen. Einen Aufruhr in den Korridoren hätten sie nicht gebrauchen können; womöglich wären Filch oder einer der Professoren auf den Plan gerufen worden. Leider war danach einiges schiefgelaufen. Dieses dumme kleine Blondchen hatte doch tatsächlich gewagt, sie mit einem Feuerzauber zu bedrohen. Wahrscheinlich nur eine Illusion, darin waren sich George und er im Nachhinein einig gewesen, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte es verdammt real gewirkt.

Er warf dem Gör, das ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tischs saß, seinen finstersten Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur wie eine Schwachsinnige zurück. Es war ein Witz, dass dieses _Mädchen_ es geschafft haben sollte, ihn und Fred mit einem Illusionszauber zu belegen. Es war fast so demütigend, als wären sie von Ginny hereingelegt worden – wobei Ginny wenigstens zur Familie gehörte. Wie sie schon ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr gesteckt hatte und dauernd den Kopf ein bisschen schief hielt … Jetzt begann sie auch noch, eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger zu wickeln. Es war besser, wenn niemals jemand erfuhr, dass sie sich von diesem Blondchen mit einem Illusionszauber aufs Kreuz hatten legen lassen. Er zog seine Brauen noch mehr zusammen, um sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, aber entnervenderweise zog sie jetzt die Spitze ihres Haarsträhnchens durch die Lippen und betrachtete sie, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt. Auf einmal sah sie wieder auf, blinzelte ihm mit einem Auge zu und begann zu kichern. Die Kleine hatte doch nicht alle Zacken in der Krone!

Er sah schnell weg und begegnete Georges aufforderndem Blick. Auf gut Glück sagte er »Genau!« und nickte energisch. George schien zufrieden und wandte sich wieder diesem arroganten Schnösel Goldstein zu. Fred hatte den Verdacht, dass George sich bestens amüsierte. Er bezweifelte, dass jemand anderes es hätte erkennen können, aber er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um die Anzeichen zu bemerken. Gerade stritt er sich mit Goldstein über die »Bewertungsmodalitäten des fiktiven Verkehrswerts«. Er hatte definitiv viel zu viel Spaß an diesen »Verhandlungen«. Dabei war die ganze Sache eine einzige Farce! Ein schriftlicher Vertrag, um Mordreds willen! Was kam als Nächstes? Ein _Ehrenwort_?

Allerdings hielt sich dieser Goldstein relativ gut, das musste Fred ihm zugestehen. Er wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt von Georges Verhandlungsgeschick, dabei spielte der sein gesamtes Repertoire aus. Fred selbst hätte nicht mit seinem Bruder verhandeln wollen. Ohne Übergang konnte George von würdevoller Gekränktheit ob der Unfairness einer Vertragsbedingung über wütendes Anfunkeln seines Gegners hin zu professioneller, sachlicher Diskussion wechseln. Und all das mit einer Glaubwürdigkeit, die Fred nur bewundern konnte. Von ihnen beiden hatte sein Bruder eindeutig das größere schauspielerische Talent mitbekommen, das war schon immer so gewesen. Wenn dieser Goldstein nicht so zäh gewesen wäre, hätte George es wohl mit Leichtigkeit geschafft, diese vier besserwisserischen Bälger über den Tisch zu ziehen. Aber dieser Bonzenspross saß da mit ganz fest zusammengekniffenen Arschbacken und ließ sich nicht das geringste Zugeständnis abringen. Aber ohne ein krankhafter Geizkragen zu sein und ohne die Fähigkeit, seine Vertragspartner bis an die Grenzen des Betrugs zu übervorteilen, konnte man wohl kaum ein solches Vermögen anhäufen, wie es die Goldsteins getan hatten. Wenn Fred nur an den Besen dachte, den dieser verwöhnte reiche Pinkel in der Schlüsselkammer dabeigehabt hatte … Er hatte bestimmt mehr gekostet, als ihr Dad bei seiner Arbeit für das Ministerium in einem ganzen Jahr verdiente. Es war so ungerecht, dass man hätte losheulen können – wenn man keinen Weasley-Stolz gehabt hätte.

Auf jeden Fall verstand Fred inzwischen, warum Grey diesen Goldstein vorgeschickt hatte. Der rückgratlose Schleicher selbst hätte sich bestimmt nicht so gut gehalten. Gerade jetzt tat er wieder so, als wäre er ein nur harmloser Langweiler, der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Er starrte mit seinem üblichen stumpfsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck auf die verkratzte Tischplatte und schien keine interessantere Beschäftigung zu kennen, als mit dem Zauberstab die Kerben im Holz nachzufahren. Er tat so, als würde er gar nicht auf die Verhandlungen achten, dabei war sich Fred sicher, dass er diese blässliche Bohnenstange von Goldstein nur vorgeschickt hatte, um nicht selbst verhandeln zu müssen. Der feige Kriecher!

Warum diese angeblich so klugen Ravenclaws sich von diesem Schleimer an der Nase herumführen ließen, war Fred ein Rätsel. Aber Bücherwissen und Streberei waren wohl doch kein Schutz vor Beschränktheit. Vielleicht fiel es ihnen auch schwer, sich gegen einen Älteren durchzusetzen, doch das war keine Entschuldigung. Und wahrscheinlich hatte der Schleicher George auch angelogen, als er behauptet hatte, ein halbes Jahr älter als sie zu sein. Bestimmt hatte er gelogen! Niemals war dieses mickrige Weichei älter als er und George. Und selbst wenn, das machte die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Mit vierzehn sollte man keine kleinen Kinder zu gefährlichen Abenteuern verführen. Na schön, um diesen arroganten Klugscheißer Goldstein wäre es nicht schade gewesen, aber der muggelstämmige Winzling, der gerade an dessen Lippen hing und ihn bewundernd anhimmelte, und die kleine verrückte Lovegood, die nicht viel älter als Ginny aussah, waren viel zu jung für die Begegnung mit einem Zerberus oder einem Troll. Der Schleicher war unverantwortlich und feige, wenn er diese Kinder solchen Gefahren aussetzte.

Gewissenloser Bastard, dachte Fred angeekelt und durchbohrte Grey mit verächtlichen Blicken, während er angestrengt versuchte, ihm diesen Gedanken zu übermitteln. Aber der Schleicher war wohl keine Legilimentiker, denn er sah nicht einmal auf, sondern fuhr mit seiner dämlichen Beschäftigung fort, die Narben des Holztischs mit dem Zauberstab nachzufahren.

Ein Stupsen an seinem Bein lenkte ihn von seinem gerechten Zorn ab. Da er den Verhandlungen nicht gefolgt war, musste er schon wieder raten, was George wohl von ihm hören wollte. Er beschloss, es noch einmal mit einem »Genau! Ganz meine Meinung!« zu versuchen, aber dieses Mal schien es nicht die passende Antwort gewesen zu sein, denn George und Goldstein sahen ihn verdattert an, und er kassierte einen gezielten Tritt von George unter dem Tisch. Die beiden konnten sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, dass nicht jeder ihrem langweiligen Gefeilsche andächtig lauschte.

»Was denn nun?«, wollte Goldstein wissen. »Bis zum Ende der Osterferien oder bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs?«

Oh, offensichtlich ging es um die Laufzeit dieses kindischen Vertrags. Das war doch keine Frage. Selbstverständlich so kurz wie möglich!

»Bis zum Ende der Ferien ist für meinen Geschmack schon zu lang!«, stellte er unmissverständlich klar. Komischerweise schien sich Goldstein über seine Antwort zu freuen, während George ihm schon wieder einen Tritt mitgab – diesmal ernsthaft verärgert, dem einsetzenden Schmerz nach zu urteilen. Fred verstand nicht, womit er das verdient haben sollte. Und warum George länger als unbedingt nötig mit diesem Kindergarten zusammenarbeiten wollte. Es gab unter Fluffy zwar nur noch zwei größere Kammern, die sie noch nicht erforscht hatten – wenn man ihrer Karte glauben schenken durfte –, aber wenn sie auf ein richtiges Hindernis stießen, konnten sie ihr Vorankommen vielleicht so lange verzögern, bis der Vertrag ausgelaufen war und dann diese Schar dreckiger Schmarotzer, allen voran den Schleicher, einfach wieder ausbooten.

Goldstein schnörkelte zufrieden eine weitere Zeile auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament und schob es anschließend zu George hinüber.

»Ich denke, damit sind wir unterschriftsreif, oder?«, meinte Goldstein mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen. Doch George stimmte erst zu, nachdem er vernünftigerweise den Vertrag noch einmal durchgelesen hatte. Wer wusste schon, was ihnen dieses hinterhältige, betrügerische Pack zur Unterschrift unterschieben wollte?

»Wir sind uns einig«, erklärte George und reichte Goldstein überflüssigerweise auch noch die Hand. Aber die nächsten Worte Georges ließen Freds Brust wieder vor Stolz auf seinen Bruder anschwellen und entschädigten ihn für einiges. Die Gesichter dieser klugscheißerischen Ravenclaws waren wirklich sehenswert, als George fragte: »Unterschreiben wir mit Tinte oder Blut?«

* * *

Simon und die drei anderen versuchten – unbeeindruckt von Freds grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck – einen Blick auf George zu erhaschen. Dieser fummelte mit irgendeinem Pergament hinter Freds Rücken herum. Fred bemühte sich offensichtlich, sich so breit wie möglich zu machen, um seinen Bruder vor ihren neugierigen Augen abzuschirmen. Er sah ziemlich lächerlich aus, so wie er sich gorillagleich mit aufgeworfenen Schultern vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

»Ähem«, räusperte sich Terry. »Hast du dir Rasierklingen unter die Achseln geklemmt? Brauchst du Hilfe damit? Einen Chiropraktiker vielleicht?«

Natürlich prustete Luna daraufhin los. Aber selbst Simon lächelte innerlich. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als würden Freds Schultern und Oberarme von einer geheimnisvollen Kraft von seinem Oberkörper abgespreizt, damit er mit seiner schäbigen Schulrobe einen möglichst großen Sichtschutz vor seinem Bruder aufspannen konnte. Und was auch immer George da hinter seinem Rücken trieb, wenn sie weiterhin alle paar Meter in einer Nische, hinter einem Vorhang oder in einem leeren Klassenzimmer anhielten, würde dies noch eine lange Nacht werden. Wenn es so weiterging, konnten sie froh sein, wenn sie es bis zum Morgengrauen überhaupt in den dritten Stock schafften, von einer weitergehenden Erkundung des Testgeländes unter dem Schloss gar nicht zu reden. Dabei hatte es schon lange genug gedauert, bis sie sich überhaupt auf den heutigen Termin hatten einigen können. Offenbar waren die Stundenpläne im dritten Schuljahr wegen der Wahlfächer doch ein bisschen voller als im ersten. Und das unnötige Quidditchspiel letzte Woche und die Trainingsstunden für diese überflüssigen Veranstaltungen hatten den Terminabgleich auch nicht vereinfacht.

Endlich flüsterte George kaum hörbar etwas und verstaute das Pergament wieder.

»Sie ist weg«, teilte er ihnen und seinem Bruder mit. Simon hätte ihnen selbstverständlich sagen können, dass sie sich Mrs. Norris' wegen keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten, hatte aber – ebenso wie die anderen – bewusst darauf verzichtet. Immer wenn die Zwillinge ihr Pergament konsultieren mussten, hatten er und die anderen eine neue Chance, einen genaueren Blick darauf zu erhaschen. Anscheinend konnte man damit Personen, Tiere und Gespenster orten. Letzteres hatte Simon aus einer Bemerkung Georges, dass von Peeves weit und breit nichts zu sehen sei, geschlossen. Man konnte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass George und Fred sie damit aufgespürt hatten, als sie ihre Expedition vor zwei Wochen hatten auffliegen lassen. Wenn sie eine Wiederholung dieses Vorfalls verhindern wollten, mussten sie herausfinden, wie die beiden das angestellt hatten, bevor sie geeignete Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen konnten.

Leider schienen keine weiteren potentiellen Störenfriede mehr unterwegs zu sein, denn George und Fred machten erst im fünften Stock wieder Station. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, vorauszugehen, was Anthony sich natürlich nicht hatte bietenlassen. Deshalb wurden sie jetzt von einer Dreiergruppe angeführt. Als sie von ihrem kurzen Zwischenstopp im Fünften wieder aufbrachen und sich Anthony und die Zwillinge ein paar Meter von ihnen abgesetzt hatten, erkundigte sich Simon flüsternd bei Luna und Terry, ob sie schon etwas auf dem Pergament gesehen hätten. Beide verneinten, jedoch war sich Terry sicher, dass es auf absolut leer gewesen war, als George es wieder eingesteckt hatte. Und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er es jedes Mal aktiviert und wieder deaktiviert hatte. Das passte zu dem kaum hörbaren Flüstern, das er jedes Mal von sich gegeben hatte, wenn er das Ortungspergament benutzt hatte. Leider hatte keiner von ihnen das leise Murmeln verstanden. Luna meinte zwar, die Wörter »Gutes« und »Unheil« gehört zu haben, war sich dessen jedoch nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Und selbst wenn sie richtig gehört haben sollte, viel konnte Simon mit dieser Information nicht anfangen.

Als sie im dritten Stock vor der Tür zum verbotenen Korridor angekommen waren und Anthony seine Flöte bereits an die Lippen gesetzt hatte, verkündete einer der Zwilling, dass Anthony »mal steckenlassen« sollte, da sie sich schon um »Fluffy« kümmern würden. Anthonys ungläubiger Blick und der entsetzte Ton, in dem er »Fluffy?« fragte und der deutlich ausdrückte, was er von Leuten hielt, die einem Zerberus einen solch lächerlichen Namen gaben, genügten offensichtlich, um Luna einmal mehr über ihre persönliche Heiterkeitsschwelle stoßen. Ihr Kichern ging in den gezischten Aufforderungen seitens der Zwillinge, endlich den Mund zu halten, beinahe unter, was Simon ziemlich absurd und kontraproduktiv fand. Mit Luna kam man am besten zurecht, wenn man ihre gelegentliche Exzentrizität einfach ignorierte.

Als sich Luna schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte, öffnete George eine Spieluhr und die Tür zum verbotenen Korridor. »Fluffy« schloss wie ein artiges Hündchen sofort die Augen und schlief ein. Dann kam sein und Terrys großer Auftritt. Er bemühte sich, es aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es seine einfachste Übung, jemanden schweben zu lassen. Er glaubt allerdings nicht, dass er eine sonderlich überzeugende Vorstellung ablieferte, denn die Zwillinge verfolgten das Geschehen mit offen zur Schau gestellter Skepsis. Einer fragte Terry hämisch, wie man sich den so als Wurm an der Angel fühle, und wenn Simon sich nicht so hätte konzentrieren müssen, hätte er dem Weasley – bestimmt Fred – angeboten mit Terry zu tauschen und ihn dann ein bisschen über der Teufelsschlinge zappeln lassen. Aber Terry meinte nur trocken – und Simon war in diesem Moment ziemlich stolz auf ihn –, das sei immer noch besser, als wie ein ganzer Blumenladen zu stinken. Schon halb im Loch verschwunden fügte er noch hinzu: »Oder wie ein Puff!«

Als die Teufelsschlingen ausgeschaltet waren, ließen sie sich gegenseitig nacheinander hinunter schweben, bis auf Anthony, der auf seinem Besen nachkam. George und Fred weigerten sich, ihr Leben einem Haufen Erstklässler anzuvertrauen, und bestanden darauf, an ihrem Seil hinabzuklettern. Simon wollte sie schon fragen, ob sie sich keine Sorgen machten, dass ihr »Fluffy« es als Kauspielzeug benutzen könnte, aber da sie das wohl kaum zum ersten Mal taten, hielt er lieber den Mund. Von unten beobachtete er aufmerksam die Zwillinge, wie sie sich, zugegebenermaßen bewundernswert flink und elegant, an dem Seil nach unten ließen. Zum Glück waren er und die anderen nicht auf solche Hilfsmittel angewiesen. Simon meinte guten Grund zu haben, Kletterseile voller Inbrunst und aus tiefstem Herzen zu verabscheuen.

»Wo sind die anderen?«, fuhr ihn einer der Zwillinge an, als sie endlich unten angekommen waren. Simon sah sich um, und – tatsächlich – die anderen waren weg. Er meinte sich dunkel zu erinnern, dass Anthony vielleicht etwas von »vorausgehen« gesagt haben könnte, weshalb er die Zwillinge entsprechend informierte. Diese reagierten mit völlig deplatzierten verbalen Ausfällen und rannten den Felsengang zur Schlüsselkammer hinunter. Erst hielten sie die ganze Expedition mit ihren ständigen Zwischenstopps auf, und dann konnten sie es gar nicht erwarten. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihnen.

Die Schlüsselkammer war bereits verlassen – abgesehen von den fliegenden Schlüsseln und ihrem ewigen Klimpern. Also begab sich Simon zu der offenen Tür zum Schachraum. Er konnte die aufgeregten Stimmen der Zwillinge schon von weitem hören. Sie redeten abwechselnd auf Anthony ein. Es war eigentlich schade, fand Simon, dass ihre Stimmen genauso ähnlich klangen, wie die beiden aussahen. Selbst ein kleiner Unterschied hätte es viel leichter gemacht, George von Fred zu unterscheiden. Als die beiden lächerlicherweise Anthony Vertragsbruch vorwarfen – nahmen die beiden dieses Vertragsding etwa ernst? –, veranlasste dies Anthony zu der berechtigten Frage, ob sie den Vertrag auch wirklich gelesen hätten. Er sehe sich jedenfalls außerstande, in einem bloßen Vorausgehen einen Verstoß gegen irgendeinen der Paragraphen ihrer schriftlichen Vereinbarung zu erkennen. Während die Zwillinge begannen, etwas vom »Geist« des Vertrages zu faseln – ein jämmerlicher Einwand, wie er fand – tauschte Simon den Platz mit dem Königsturm. Bis auf die Zwillinge hatten sie damit alle ihre Positionen eingenommen. Anthony stand neben Luna, der Dame, auf dem Platz des Königs, und Terry hatte die Rolle des anderen Turms übernommen.

Als George und Fred bemerkten, dass nur noch Leichtfiguren zur Auswahl standen, führte das zu einer neuerlichen Auseinandersetzung. Sie schienen Anthonys Erklärung, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten, er hätte einen narrensicheren Plan für dieses Spiel, keinen Glauben zu schenken. Als sie erfuhren, dass nicht einmal die Rolle von Läufern oder wenigstens Springern für sie vorgesehen war, sondern sie mit den Turmbauern tauschen sollten, schien es einen Moment lang, als wollten sie sich ernsthaft weigern. Dabei hatte Anthony wirklich nur ihr Wohlergehen im Sinn. Wenn er sich an den Spielplan hielt, den Simon mit ihm ausgearbeitet hatte, würde den Turmbauern keinerlei Gefahr drohen, während mindestens je einer der Springer und Läufer würde geopfert werden müssen. Genau genommen würde sowieso keiner von ihnen, mit Ausnahme von Luna, aktiv am Geschehen auf dem Brett beteiligt sein. Simon hatte den starken Verdacht, dass sie die unwillige, letztlich jedoch unausweichliche Kapitulation der Zwillinge vor allem Lunas scheinbar aufrichtig besorgter Frage, ob sie etwa Angst hätten, zu verdanken hatten.

Letztlich starrte Simon nicht mehr auf den Waffenrock des vor ihm stehenden Bauern, sondern auf den Rückenteil der etwas abgetragen und verschlissen wirkenden Schulroben eines Weasleys. Wobei, wenn Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald und Kletterpartien in Erdlöcher zu ihren normalen Freizeitvergnügungen zählten – neben lebensgefährlichem Unsinn wie Quidditch –, dann war der Zustand ihrer Kleidung vielleicht nicht allein auf die laut Anthony sprichwörtliche Mittellosigkeit der Weasley-Familie zurückzuführen. Ihr Freizeitverhalten in Betracht gezogen, waren ihre Roben vermutlich sogar bemerkenswert gut erhalten. Wenn auch etwas eng um die Schultern. Es war wohl schon eine Weile her, dass die Zwillinge zum letzten Mal neu ausgestattet worden waren. Wenn er nur gewusst hätte, welcher Weasley da vor ihm stand. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, nach bekannten Sommersprossenkonstellationen Ausschau zu halten, bevor sich der eine vor ihn gestellte hatte und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Mit George ein paar Worte zu wechseln, wäre ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen, während Anthony die Schachpartie alleine bestritt. Aber wenn da Fred vor ihm stand …

Er räusperte sich hörbar, und als der andere nicht reagierte, tippte er ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Der Weasley drehte nur leicht den Kopf und starrt weiterhin angespannt auf das Schachbrett. Dabei hatte Anthony das Geschehen völlig unter Kontrolle, wie sich Simon mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte. Er machte gerade den dritten Zug und bisher verlief alles wie geplant.

»Äh«, machte er, bevor ihm etwas einfiel, das er fragen konnte. »Wie wollt ihr uns eigentlich am Troll vorbei bringen?« Bisher hatten die Zwillinge noch nichts dazu gesagt. Nur Lunas Feuerillusion als viel zu unsicher abgelehnt – ein Punkt, den Simon und Terry im Gegensatz zu Anthony und Luna inhaltlich voll teilten – und behauptet, sie wüssten einen viel besseren Weg, den Troll auszuschalten, ohne sich jedoch über Details auszulassen.

Es erübrigte sich für Simon, im Schein seines Diebeslichts die Sommersprossen im herumfahrenden Gesicht seines Vordermannes zu studieren. Die wütend funkelnden Augen und das patzige »Das geht dich gar nicht an, Schleicher!« lieferten hinreichend Indizien, um ihn als Fred zu identifizieren. Simon hielt daraufhin den Mund und startete keine weiteren Kommunikationsversuche. Wenn der Weasley nicht mit ihm reden wollte, war das auch in Ordnung. Er würde sich nicht aufdrängen. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht nötig. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Anthony den Weißen in die besprochene Variante eines Narrenmatts hineinmanövrierte. Im neunten Zug, genau wie sie es gemeinsam vorbereitet hatten, setzte Luna den weißen König matt. Dieser reagierte etwas heftiger als beim ersten Mal und schleuderte wütend seine Krone zu Boden. Luna hatte wohl wieder einen ihrer schwachen Momente, denn sie hob sie wieder auf und gab sie der gesichtslosen Schachfigur zurück.

Simon und Anthony trafen sich in der Mitte des Schachbretts, wo Anthony ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und lautstark, ohne die Zwillinge jedoch direkt anzusprechen, verkündete: »Matt in neun Zügen! Das soll uns erst mal einer nachmachen!«

Fred, der sich vielleicht davon hätte noch am ehesten provozieren lassen, wurde von George weggezogen. Während Simon und die anderen noch über die gewonnene Schachpartie sprachen und diskutierten, ob sie es – angesichts der offensichtlichen Unfähigkeit ihres Gegners, aus Fehlern zu lernen – beim nächsten Mal noch einmal mit dem gleichen Trick versuchen sollten, beschäftigten sich die Zwillinge schon an der Tür zur Trollkammer. Und kurz darauf wurde ihre Diskussion auch schon von den ersten Erschütterungen des wütenden Trolls unterbrochen. Simon und die anderen gingen zu den Zwillingen, die gespannt auf etwas zu warten schienen. Aber die beiden verweigerten weiterhin jede Auskunft, worauf. Als nach einer Weile der Troll seinen Bemühungen einstellte, seine unterirdische Behausung einstürzen zu lassen, bestanden George und Fred weiterhin darauf, dass sie noch abwarten müssten. Erst als man mehrere Minuten nichts mehr von dem Troll gehört hatte, spähte einer der beiden durch die Tür und verschwand in der Kammer. Anthony schlüpfte an dem anderen Weasley vorbei, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber aufgeben musste, als auch Simon, Terry und Luna nachdrängten.

In der Kammer wurden sie von bestialischem Gestank und dem erstaunlich leisen Schnarchen des Trolls begrüßt. Er lag friedlich schlafend, seine Keule an die Brust gezogen und sie wie ein Kuscheltier umarmend, neben der Tür auf dem Boden. George stand in der Mitte des Raums und ließ gerade etwas in seiner Robe verschwinden. Simon konnte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen und meinte, eine Art stacheliger Kugel gesehen zu haben. Ein bisschen an eine Kastanienschale oder einen sehr kleinen Seeigel mit kurzen stumpfen Stacheln erinnernd. Simon fragte sich, wie die Zwillinge damit den Troll schlafen gelegt haben mochten. Aber da er nicht erwartete, eine vernünftige Antwort zu bekommen, verzichtete er auf Fragen und sah sich stattdessen in der Behausung des Trolls um.

Die Kammer war wirklich ärmlich eingerichtet, und je länger sich Simon umsah, desto besser verstand er die Übellaunigkeit des Trolls. Wenn man ihn in so einen Verschlag gesperrt hätte, wäre er auch extrem sauer gewesen. Der Gestank war so überwältigend, dass einem schlecht werden konnte. Die Einrichtung bestand aus einem Haufen Stroh, der auf dem nackten, harten Steinboden lag und wohl als Schlafstatt dienen sollte, und zwei Eimern, von denen der eine offensichtlich für Fäkalien vorgesehen war. Simon glaubte sogar, ein Flirren in der Luft über ihm wahrzunehmen, als ob dort das beinahe greifbare Miasma kondensieren würde. Die Wände wirkten stellenweise ramponiert, als hätte der Troll vergeblich versucht, ein Loch hineinzuschlagen. Alles in allem hätte sich selbst der kleinste und ärmste Zoo wegen solcher Haltungsbedingungen geschämt, dessen war er sich sicher. Hier unten, mit seinen Körperausdünstungen eingesperrt, allein dahinzuvegetieren, musste eine Qual für den riesigen Fleischberg sein. Und es war alles andere als artgerecht, wenn die Informationen der von ihm konsultierten Bücher korrekt waren. Trolle waren Lauerjäger. Selbst die sozialere und beinahe zivilisierte Art der Brückentrolle hatten diese Lebensweise nicht aufgegeben und warteten lieber, dass die Beute zu ihnen kam, statt den vergeblichen Versuch zu unternehmen, die Kräfte ihrer gewaltigen, aber trägen Muskelmassen bei sinnlosen Verfolgungsjagden zu vergeuden. Und als Lauerjäger hatten sie natürlich auch einen hochentwickelten Geruchssinn und konnten es sich in freier Wildbahn nicht leisten, derart zu stinken. Trolle lebten meist in der Nähe von Seen oder Flüssen – was unter anderem zur Entwicklung der Brückentrolle geführt hatte – und badeten oft, nur um sich danach in Dreck, Sand, Schlamm, Moos und Laub, was auch immer zur Verfügung stand, zu wälzen. Nicht nur zur optischen Tarnung, sondern auch, um auf diese Weise ihren Eigengeruch zu überdecken, damit ihre Beute nicht zu früh Witterung aufnehmen konnte. Der unglaubliche Gestank in seinem Gefängnis musste für den Troll eine Folter sein, die sich Simon lieber nicht so genau vorstellen wollte.

»Habt ihr vielleicht was von eurem Blumenzeug dabei?«, fragte plötzlich Terry die Zwillinge, die sich bereits an der nächsten Tür zu schaffen machten. Simon schien es, als wäre Terry ein wenig blass um die Lippen. »Wir könnten uns ein bisschen davon unter die Nasen schmieren.« Simon hatte seine Zweifel, ob das helfen oder die Sache nicht noch verschlimmern würde. Aber die Zwillinge verneinten sowieso.

»Dann macht wenigstens endlich diese blöde Tür –«, aber in diesem Moment brach Terry mit einem Würgen ab. Er schaffte es gerade noch zu einem der Eimer. Zu seinem Glück war es nicht das Trollklo. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig übergeben hatte, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und schnäuzte sich mit ihm die Nase. Dann sah er mit blassem Gesicht zu ihnen auf.

»Ich hab' dem Troll ins Essen gekotzt«, stellte Terry bewundernswert unbeteiligt fest. Er warf einen seltsam distanziert wirkenden Blick in den Eimer. »Sieht aus wie vorher. Kein Unterschied. Vielleicht merkt er's gar nicht.« Er klang ruhig und objektiv, als er das sagte, aber Simon war froh, als sich Luna um ihn zu kümmern begann. Sie säuberte seinen Ärmel mit einem Zauberspruch, solche kleinen Zaubertricks beherrschte sie wirklich gut, und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Keiner von ihnen sollte sich unter den Augen der Zwillinge blamieren, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Simon wandte sich von Terry ab und George und Fred zu, die inzwischen die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatten und in die nächste Kammer lugten. Als sie die Tür schließlich ganz aufstießen, bot sich ihnen ein überraschender Anblick. Inmitten eines wabernden, gelben, ölig glänzenden Sees, der sich von der Türschwelle durch den ganzen Raum bis zum Durchgang in die nächste Kammer zog, stand ein grober Holztisch, auf dem eine Reihe Fläschchen und Phiolen in allen Farben und Formen stand. Simon brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was er da sah.

»Ein Auslöser«, entfuhr es ihm, und nachdem er einen Weasley zur Seite gedrängt hatte, ging er in die Hocke, um dieses Phänomen genauer zu studieren. Interessiert betrachtete er die sichtbar gemachte Magie und verfolgte fasziniert das wie in Zeitlupe verlaufende Wellenspiel auf der öligen Oberfläche des Auslösezaubers. Ein deutliches Anzeichen einer eingebauten Verzögerung. Wahrscheinlich sollte der Auslöser seine Arbeit erst aufnehmen, wenn ein potenzieller Eindringling den Raum bereits betreten hatte und in der Falle saß. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Magie so aussehen würde. Natürlich hatte die Anleitung des Diebeslicht-Zaubers eine Beschreibung des Aussehens und der verschiedenen Farbbedeutungen der von ihm sichtbar gemachten Bann- und Schutzzauber enthalten, aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, ob man von einer Sache nur las oder sie mit eigenen Augen sah.

Er wurde weggezogen, als auch Anthony und die anderen einen Blick auf den See werfen wollten. »Berührt bloß nichts!«, forderte er sie vorsorglich auf, obwohl er keinem von ihnen eine solche Unbedachtheit zutraute. Mit Ausnahme von Luna vielleicht. Oder Anthony, wenn er _sehr_ ungeduldig wurde. Auf jeden Fall würde Terry vorsichtig sein. Immerhin sah der Zauber aus wie gelber Schleim.

Ein Weasley versuchte eines der Fläschchen, über die Köpfe der vor ihm Stehenden hinweg, herbeizurufen, scheiterte aber. Erst als der andere Zwilling mit einem »Accio Pergament« eine Schriftrolle, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, zu sich rief, bemerkte Simon diese. Anthony wollte sie im Vorbeifliegen aus der Luft schnappen, aber der Weasley war schneller.

»Hey«, mokierte Anthony sich, als die Zwillinge das Pergament studierten, ohne die anderen einen Blick darauf werfen zu lassen. »Wir wollen das auch sehen!«

Die Zwillinge zeigten sich unbeeindruckt und gaben das Schriftstück erst weiter, als sie damit offensichtlich nicht weiterkamen, Anthony ihnen ununterbrochen auf die Nerven ging und sie schließlich frustriert aufgeben mussten. Simon und Anthony studierten es zuerst. In unbeholfenen Schüttelreimen war darauf zu lesen:

Vor Dir nun Gefahren liegen, in Deinem Rücken Sicherheit,  
Was Du auch wählst, zu zweit steh'n wir hilfreich bereit.

Eine von uns sieben lässt Dich dem Schicksal ins Auge blicken,  
Eine andere wird ihren Trinker zurück in die Freiheit schicken.

Zwei aus unserer großen Schar enthalten reinen Nesselwein,  
Drei von uns sind Mörder, warten versteckt in unseren Reih'n.

Wähle! – Oder bleib auf ewig als Gefangener hier!  
Deine Wahl erleichtern, sollen der Hinweise vier:

Erstens, wie schlau sich der Tod auch will verbergen,  
Links vom Nesselwein steht allzeit einer seiner Schergen.

Zweitens, verschieden sind die, die an den beiden Enden weilen,  
Doch ist keine Dein Freund, willst weiter zum Ziele Du eilen.

Drittens, wie Du sehen kannst, sind wir ganz verschiedene Gestalten,  
Doch weder der Zwerg noch der Riese tödliches Gift enthalten.

Viertens, die Zweiten von links und rechts wie Zwillinge schmecken,  
Auch wenn erster, bloßer Schein mag daran Deine Zweifel wecken.

»Ein Logikrätsel«, bemerkte Simon beinahe gelangweilt. Während er das Pergament an Terry weiterreichte, ging Anthony bereits wieder an der Türschwelle und spähte in den Raum in Richtung des Tisches. Simon gesellte sich zu ihm, musste ihm jedoch zustimmen, als er bedauernd meinte, dass es ein bisschen schwierig sei, auf diese Entfernung die Fläschchen genau abzuzählen und zu unterscheiden. Trotzdem kamen sie nach einer Weile unabhängig voneinander zum Ergebnis, dass die kleinste Phiole und die Flasche am rechten Ende die richtigen sein mussten.

»Also was Wertvolles kann hier unten eigentlich nicht versteckt sein«, flüsterte Anthony Simon ins Ohr. »Ich glaub', du hast von Anfang an recht gehabt. Das hier ist irgendein Test.« Und mit einem Blick auf die Zwillinge fügte er hinzu: »Die werden ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn ihnen endlich ein Licht aufgeht.«

Vermutlich schätzte Anthony die Situation ganz richtig ein. Und die vorliegende Denksportaufgabe war eigentlich ein überzeugendes Indiz dafür, dass am Ende ihres Weges bestimmt kein Schatz auf sie wartete. Sonst hätte man sich die Hinweise gespart. Andererseits, wer garantierte ihnen, dass die Hinweise auf dem Pergament der Wahrheit entsprachen? Wenn sich wirklich drei Giftfläschchen dort auf dem Tisch befanden, warum sollte jemand …?

»Wir können dem Pergament nicht einfach so glauben«, zischte er Anthony zu. »Also, wenn ich so was aufziehen würde, würd' ich doch keine richtigen Hinweise geben. Oder ich würd' die richtigen Tränke in die angeblichen Giftflaschen füllen und umgekehrt.«

Anthony nickte nachdenklich. »Also dürfen wir die Falle auf keinen Fall auslösen. Aber warum zeigt dieses blöde Diebeslicht eigentlich nicht, wo sie ist?«

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte er sich auch schon seine Gedanken gemacht. »Es zeigt nur Bann- und Schutzzauber. Die Falle könnte mechanisch sein. Oder ein Beschwörungszauber. Oder was auf Basis eines Zaubertranks. Oder ein Elementarzauber. Oder …«

Anthony winkte ungeduldig ab. »Egal. Aber wie kommen wir dran vorbei? Jemanden rüberschweben lassen, wär' gefährlich. Wir wissen ja nicht, was in der nächsten Kammer los ist.«

Simon sah nachdenklich an Luna und Terry vorbei, die immer noch diskutierten, welche Fläschchen nun die richtigen waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums wartete nur ein düsterer Durchgang ohne Tür. »Man könnte auch mit 'nem Besen rüberfliegen!«, schlug er Anthony vor. »Dann könnte man schnell wieder umkehren, wenn etwas schiefgeht.«

»Die Kleinste und die ganz rechts!« Luna war mit Terry zu ihnen gestoßen und teilte ihnen flüsternd das Ergebnis ihrer Beratung mit. »Aber Terry meint, dass im kleinsten Fläschchen bestimmt nicht genug für sechs Leute drin ist.« Terry schien noch immer unter der stickigen Luft in der Kammer zu leiden, denn er nickte nur bestätigend und reichte Anthony wortlos das Pergament mit den Rätselreimen.

»Findet ihr nicht auch, dass die Weasleys zwei bedauernswert armselige Trottel sind?« Anthonys laute Bemerkung wirkte etwas unmotiviert, und Simon drehte sich nach den Zwillingen um, um nachzusehen, was diese wieder angestellt hatten. Auf den ersten Blick schienen die beiden friedlich ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt miteinander zu diskutieren, aber beim zweiten Hinsehen sah Simon den Zauberstab, der auf die Vierergruppe der Ravenclaws gerichtet war. »Zu eingebildet um Erstklässler um Rat zu fragen, aber nicht zu stolz um die Privatgespräche anderer Leute zu belauschen.« Auf die letzte Bemerkung Anthonys hin ließ der eine Zwilling seinen Zauberstab sinken und machte, gefolgt von seinem Bruder, ein paar Schritte auf ihre Gruppe zu.

»Pass bloß auf, Goldstein!«, fuhr ihn der eine wütend an.

»Neunmalkluge Dummschwätzer haben 'ne niedrige Lebenserwartung«, setzte der andere nach.

»Und wenn deine Alten noch so reich sind, bei uns hilft dir das nichts.« Wieder der Erste. Simon nahm an, dass es George war.

»Wir sind schon mit ganz anderen Klugscheißern fertig geworden.« Fast übergangslos lösten sich die Zwillinge ab.

»Und am Ende haben sie's alle bedauert, sich mit uns angelegt zu haben.« Oder war es vielleicht doch Fred?

»Du solltest dringend an deiner Einstellung arbeiten …« Simon und die anderen warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu.

»… oder es gibt irgendwann ein ziemliches böses Erwachen für dich.«

»Und merk dir das eine, Goldstein: …«, fasziniert fragte sich Simon, wie lange die Zwillinge an ihrem Wechselgesang geübt hatten.

»… Galleonen sind kein Ersatz für Selbstachtung!« Oh, der letzte Satz hatte sich jetzt wieder stark nach George angehört. George neigte manchmal zu falscher Logik.

»Oder echte Freunde!« Andererseits …

»Die kann man nämlich nicht kaufen!«

Auch wenn der Vortrag inhaltliche Schwächen hatte, die Art und Weise konnte man nur als gelungen bezeichnen. Simon fand, dass es letztlich egal war, wer von den beiden welchen Teil dieser Aufführung bestritten hatte, die gekonnte Darbietung verdiente in jedem Fall Anerkennung. Und da die Zwillinge offenbar fertig waren, fielen er und die anderen auch höflich in das begeisterte Klatschen Lunas ein. Erst als Luna lautstark nach einer Zugabe rief und die Zwillinge mit ihren kupferroten Haaren und den zorngeröteten Gesichtern wie zwei überirdische, oder vielmehr unterirdische, dämonische Racheengel auf dem Sprung drohend auf sie alle herniederblickten, stellten sie ihren Applaus ein.

»Das war einfach genial! Wie oft müsst ihr dafür üben?« Mit naiver Unschuldsmiene goss Luna noch etwas Öl nach. Die Flammen schossen hoch, und die Köpfe der Weasleys schienen Feuer gefangen zu haben. Kaum, dass man noch ihre Sommersprossen sehen konnte, stellte Simon hochgradig fasziniert fest. »Warum machen wir nie so was Lustiges?«, wandte sie sich an Simon und die anderen, und vielleicht meinte sie diese Frage sogar ernst.

Aber Simon fand, dass sie die Zwillinge jetzt genug gedemütigt hatten. Und deren krampfhaft geballte Fäuste machten ihm allmählich Sorgen. Man sollte sich nie zu sehr auf die Selbstbeherrschung geistig unterlegener Individuen verlassen, das hatte er schon mehrmals schmerzhaft erfahren müssen. Er entschloss sich zu einem Ablenkungsmanöver.

»Wollt ihr nicht euch nicht langsam mal die Besen aus der Schlüsselkammer holen?«, fragte er die zwei in seinem vernünftigsten Tonfall. »Mit Streitereien kommt ihr nicht über den Auslöser. Und wenn wir uns noch länger gegenseitig –« … behindern, wollte er sagen, wurde aber von einem Weasley rüde unterbrochen.

»Von dir lassen wir uns gar nichts vorschreiben, Grey!« Simon sah ihn ehrlich erstaunt an. Was waren die beiden aber auch empfindlich. Er hatte ihnen wirklich nur einen guten Rat geben wollen. Achselzuckend wandte er sich an Terry und Luna und forderte stattdessen die beiden auf, sich Besen zu holen. Anthony sollte nicht allein in die nächste Kammer vordringen müssen. Wer konnte wissen, was ihn jenseits des im Dunkel liegenden Durchgangs erwarten mochte?

Als Terry und Luna aufbrachen – hoffentlich machten die Schachfiguren ihnen auf dem Rückweg keine Schwierigkeiten –, überlegten es sich die Zwillinge dann plötzlich doch noch anders.

»Ihr wartet hier und rührt euch nicht von der Stelle!«, forderten sie Simon und Anthony auf, bevor sie Terry und Luna folgten. Obwohl Anthonys Antwort nur aus einem wenig überzeugenden »Ja, ja« bestand, liefen sie nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel eilig los, um Terry und Luna einzuholen.

Kaum waren die Zwillinge außer Sicht, nahm Anthony auch schon seinen Rennbesen von der Wand, an die er ihn gelehnt hatte.

»Steig auf!«, forderte Anthony ihn lächerlicherweise auf. Simon fragte sich, ob Anthony den Verstand verloren hatte. Keine Macht dieser Welt, egal ob magisch oder nicht, würde ihn dazu bringen, auf einen Besen zu steigen. Das konnte sich Anthony an die Backe schmieren. An alle vier, wenn nötig!

»Nein«, antwortete er schlicht und verschränkte die Arme. Alle Pferde des Planeten würden es nicht schaffen, ihn auf einen Besen zu zerren.

»Komm schon«, bat ihn Anthony, aber Simon stählte sein überweiches Herz gegen den unwürdig flehentlichen Ausdruck in dessen Augen. Niemals würde er einen Besen besteigen. »Niemals! Nie im Leben! Für kein Geld der Welt!«

Aber Anthony gab immer noch nicht auf. »Aber ich kann schlecht 'nen Zauberstab beim Fliegen halten und gleichzeitig den Besen steuern. Und wer weiß, was in der nächsten Kammer los ist!«

»Und wie soll ich 'nen Zauberstab halten, wenn du's schon nicht kannst?«, entkräftete Simon ungerührt Anthonys lächerliches Argument.

»Jetzt stell dich doch nicht dumm!« Diesmal würde es Anthony auch nichts helfen ausfallend zu werden, sagte Simon sich. »Du legst einfach von hinten deinen Arm um mich und hältst in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab. Ist doch ganz einfach!« Einfach! Vielleicht für einen lebensmüden Vollidioten! Er würdigte Anthony keines Worte und starrte mit verschränkten Armen desinteressiert zu dem schnarchenden Troll. Hoffentlich kamen die Weasleys bald zurück.

»Bitte, Simon!« Als würde Bitten irgendetwas an den Tatsachen ändern. Simon sah ungerührt zur Decke, die wohl der sauberste Teil der Trollkammer war, wie er nach wenigen Augenblicken erkannte. Wo blieben bloß die Zwillinge?

»Grey!« Simons Blick zuckte zu Anthony. Das war unfair. Eindeutig unter der Gürtellinie. Und Anthony wusste das auch, dessen war sich Simon sicher. Seine beredten Blicke übermittelten eine gemeine Frage: Bist du jetzt ein Freund oder bist du kein Freund? Simon versuchte, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen und ihm den gleichen stummen Vorwurf zu machen. Mit der Kraft seiner gerechten Empörung über die unmoralische Art und Weise, in der ihn Anthony zu etwas zwingen wollte, hielt er ihm anfänglich noch stand. Dann aber setzte sich der in solch niederen Akten emotionaler Erpressung Erfahrenere durch – zumindest war Simon überzeugt, dass dies auf Anthony zutraf. Seine letzte Hoffnung auf Rettung zerstob, als er aus dem Schachraum die aufgeregten Stimmen Terrys und der Weasleys dringen hörte. Offenbar machten die Schachfiguren doch Schwierigkeiten. Die anderen würden nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein, um Anthonys Wahnsinn Einhalt zu gebieten.

Mit resigniertem Seufzen fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. Anthonys Augen leuchteten auf, als Simon unbeholfen hinter ihm auf dem Besen Platz zu nehmen versuchte. Dieser verdammte Stock war trotz der angeblich auf ihm liegenden Polsterungszauber noch unbequemer als ein Rennradsattel, fand Simon. Oder wenigstens noch unbequemer, als er sich einen Rennradsattel vorstellte, da seine Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht gewissen Beschränkungen unterlagen. Solange es Busse, Züge oder ein beliebiges anderes, _sicheres_ Fortbewegungsmittel gab, wollte er diesen grotesken Balanceakt auf zwei Rädern vermeiden, und war darin bisher auch sehr erfolgreich gewesen.

»Wenn ich runterfall', egal warum, werf' ich dich dem Troll zum Fraß vor und schick' einen Eimer von der Trollscheiße an deine Eltern, damit sie was zum Beerdigen haben.« Simon war stolz, dass seine Stimme kein bisschen zitterte, als er bei diesen Worten seinen linken Arm um Anthony schlang und sich an ihm festklammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab – was den Tatsachen ja recht nahe kam, wie er fand –, während er seinen Zauberstab in der Rechten bereithielt.

»Okay«, war Anthonys einziger Kommentar, und dann hob er leider auch schon ab. Obwohl sie nur einen halben Meter über dem Boden dahinglitten, stand Simon Todesängste aus. Er spürte, wie sein Herz raste, sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zu zittern begann. Hoffentlich wartete in der nächsten Kammer nichts, was einen Zauberspruch nötig machte. Simon bezweifelte, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand auch nur einen einfachen Fluch erfolgreich über die Lippen bekommen würde, und beschloss, dass Anthony, dieser Bastard, früher oder später für diese Aktion noch bezahlen würde. Menschen waren nicht zum Fliegen gemacht! Er versuchte, sich mit seiner Wut auf Anthony abzulenken – und damit, dass er sich ausmalte, was er alles mit ihm anstellen würde, falls er ihn fallen ließ. Leider war die Grundvoraussetzung dafür sein eigener Absturz, was diese Phantasien als Ablenkung absolut ungeeignet machte, wie er feststellen musste. Zu allem Überfluss flog Anthony auch noch einen Umweg, um die Pergamentrolle wieder auf dem Tisch zu deponieren.

Erst als sie durch den dunklen Durchgang zur nächsten Kammer flogen, drängte gespannte Erwartung Simons Angst etwas in den Hintergrund. Sie beendete zwar weder sein Herzklopfen, noch das Zittern seiner Hand, aber wenigstens fühlte er sich etwas besser. Die Kammer war größer als alle anderen, die sie bisher durchquert hatten. Auf den ersten Blick schien sie leer zu sein. Erst als Anthony – vernünftigerweise sehr langsam und vorsichtig – weiter hinein flog, schälten sich die rechteckigen Umrisse eines Gebildes aus den Schatten. Simon hielt es zuerst für ein riesiges Gemälde. Es stand mitten in einem See aus Magie, der perlmuttartig in allen Farben schimmerte. Er war durchzogen von einem Netz gelblicher Auslösezauber, die an verschiedenen Stellen sogar aus ihm heraus flossen und auf die Wände der Kammer zuströmten. Jedoch erreichten sie diese nicht. Sie schienen auf halbem Weg ihre Substanz einzubüßen, wurden durchscheinend fahl und lösten sich in wabernden Dunst auf.

Anthony hielt weiter auf das seltsame Rechteck zu, und Simon erkannte schließlich, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Er sah nicht auf den Rücken eines großen Gemäldes, sondern in einen mannshohen, völlig blinden Spiegel. Er musste uralt sein, denn keinerlei Formen ließen sich mehr in ihm ausmachen. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass es sich überhaupt um einen Spiegel handelte, war sein metallischer Schimmer und die Art, wie er in der Mitte noch diffus das einfallende Licht zurückwarf.

Anthony flog noch ein Stück näher. Als sie gerade die Grenzlinie des unter ihnen schwappenden Zaubersees überquerten, geschah es dann. Blitzartig gleißten die Auslösezauber auf. Neun gelbe Ströme schossen auf die Wände zu, die sie dieses Mal auch erreichten. Runen und Symbole, wie sie Simon noch nie gesehen hatte, leuchteten goldweiß an den Wänden auf. Drei vor ihnen, drei an der linken und drei an der rechten Wand. Sie tauchten den Raum sekundenlang in einen warmen Glanz. Und verblassten dann wieder, ohne andere Spuren als ein kurzes Nachglühen auf den Netzhäuten zu hinterlassen. Weiter geschah nichts, obwohl Anthony angehalten hatte und sie eine ganze Weile warteten.

»Was war das?«, fragte Anthony schließlich flüsternd, als befürchte er, dass sie belauscht würden. »Wir haben die Auslöser doch gar nicht berührt!«

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er das wissen? »Das Diebeslicht zeigt nur an, dass da Zauber da sind. Und nicht wie und wo sie wirken.« Das war geraten, stellte aber eine vernünftige Annahme dar, fand Simon. Und er hatte im Moment keine Lust zuzugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was passiert war. Hoffentlich hatten sie keinen Alarm ausgelöst.

»Mit anderen Worten: Du weißt es auch nicht«, stellte Anthony unbeeindruckt fest. »Und wo wir schon mal da sind …«

Er setzte den Besen wieder in Bewegung und hielt erst einen halben Meter vor dem Spiegel wieder an. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Simon einer Bemerkung über Anthonys verantwortungsloses und eher toll als kühn anmutendes Benehmen nicht enthalten, doch der Anblick des Spiegels lenkte ihn ab. Oder besser gesagt dessen goldener Rahmen. Fasziniert betrachtete er die verschnörkelten Windungen des Rahmens und die Runen und Buchstaben, die aus ihnen zu wachsen schienen. Er las die rückwärts geschriebene Botschaft und fragte sich, was sie wohl bedeuten mochte. Dieser absolut blinde Spiegel zeigte überhaupt nichts, weder sein »Antlitz«, noch seines »Herzens Begehren«. Zum Glück. Das war doch eine sehr private Sache, die niemanden etwas anging, vor allem nicht Anthony.

Dann sah er es. »Näher!«, befahl er Anthony. Und dieser drehte den Besen seitwärts und lenkte ihn noch ein Stück näher an den Spiegel. Nun konnte Simon den goldenen Draht, der sich wie ein Faden um und durch die Schnörkel und Windungen des Rahmens zog, genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Robe und fuhr mit den Fingern die Linie des Golddrahts nach, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren. Einen Moment später fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wo er so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte. Nur war es da nicht Gold auf Gold sondern Gold auf Silber gewesen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Lunas Argentum war zwar nur entfernt, aber irgendetwas an dem Spiegelrahmen fühlte sich ganz genauso an. Simon meinte fast, die durch den Golddraht fließende Magie spüren zu können. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und es war, als würde er den Puls eines Menschen fühlen. Er fuhr den Draht weiter ab und nur wenige Zentimeter unter seinen Fingern kreiste der Strom der Magie. Wahrscheinlich war das der eigentlich verzauberte Teil des Spiegels, vermutete er. Die Magie lief durch den im Rahmen eingebetteten Goldfaden in einem ewigen Kreislauf um den Spiegel. Aber warum funktionierte er dann nicht, wenn die Magie doch so stark war, dass er sie ohne Probleme spüren konnte?

Plötzlich bemerkte er einen Widerstand unter seinen Fingern. Irgendetwas störte das freie Fließen der Magie. Eine Art Erhebung oder Engstelle. Wie ein Steinchen im Schuh, ein Krümel unter der Tischdecke oder ein kratzendes Etikett im Kragen, nicht zu sehen, aber eindeutig zu fühlen. Ohne zu überlegen berührte er den Draht und drückte das störende Etwas aus dem Weg. Für einen Moment schien es Widerstand leisten zu wollen, aber dann flutschte es plötzlich weg. Und vor ihnen materialisierte ein roter Stein in der Luft. Er sah wie ein gewöhnlicher, ovaler Kieselstein aus, etwas größer als ein Hühnerei vielleicht, den jemand blutrot lackiert hatte. Simon versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn aufzufangen. Anthonys Reflexe waren sowieso viel besser, was dieser auch sofort unter Beweis stellte. Nur, dass Anthony danach in eine Art Schockstarre verfiel, beunruhigte Simon ein wenig. Immerhin saß er immer noch hinter ihm auf diesem Höllengefährt, das verharmlosend als »Besen« bezeichnet wurde.

* * *

Anthony starrte entsetzt auf den Stein in seiner Hand. Seine Gedanken rasten. Sein Großvater, Nicholas Flamels Untertauchen, dessen Freundschaft mit Dumbledore. Es war unmöglich. Vollkommen unmöglich. Aber sein Großvater … laut ihm sah der Stein der Weisen wie ein blutroter Kiesel aus. Und woher kam die Gänsehaut, die sich von seinem Nacken über die Schultern bis zu seinen Armen ausbreitete? Aber es konnte nicht der echte _Lapis Philosophorum_ sein. Das war einfach undenkbar. Aber zu welchem Zweck sollte jemand eine Fälschung in einem Spiegel verstecken, rundherum einen Hindernisparcours aufbauen, und was hielt er verdammt noch mal in der Hand, wenn nicht den Stein der Weisen? Irgendetwas stank hier zum Himmel. Und wie hatte Simon das überhaupt geschafft?

»Wie hast du das gemacht?«, fragte er, ohne sich nach Simon umzudrehen, die Augen immer noch starr auf den Stein gerichtet.

»Keine Ahnung.« Simons Stimme klang ungewöhnlich unsicher. »Ist einfach passiert.« Erst jetzt wurde sich Anthony wieder der beinahe schmerzhaften Umklammerung von Simons Armen bewusst. Der hatte mittlerweile beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt sich so fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

»Nicht so fest«, brachte Anthony mühsam heraus. »Du drückst mir die Luft ab.«

Ohne seinen Griff merklich zu lockern, forderte Simon »Zuerst runter! Boden!« und klang jetzt beinahe panisch. Schnell steckte Anthony den Stein in seine Robe und lenkte den Besen vom Spiegel weg. Außerhalb des Schutzzaubersees landete er.

»Du kannst jetzt loslassen«, teilte er Simon mit, als der nicht aufhörte, sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn zu klammern, obwohl sie inzwischen wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Nur zögerlich ließ er los, und in diesem Moment kam auch schon der erste Weasley durch den Durchgang in die Spiegelkammer geflogen.

»Kein Wort über den Stein!«, zischte Anthony Simon zu. Dieser sah ihn zuerst zweifelnd an, gab dann aber mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis.

Die Reaktion der Weasleys auf den Spiegel war reichlich seltsam. Der erste stoppte mitten im Flug, als er seiner ansichtig wurde, und stieß einen denkwürdigen Fluch aus, Mordred, dessen Mutter, Morgana, und ihr inzestuöses Verhältnis mit ihrem Bruder, Dumbledores Abstammung und diverse Körperausscheidungen betreffend. Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte eine reinblütige Familie nur so tief sinken? Gossensprache! Das war so typisch für die Unterschicht! Beide Weasley schienen so enttäuscht, dass am Ende des Regenbogens doch kein Topf mit Gold auf sie wartete, dass sie sogar vergaßen, sich über Simons und sein Vorpreschen aufzuregen. Auch Terry und Luna kamen nun, zu zweit auf einem Besen sitzend, in die Kammer gezockelt. Und Terry war genau der Mann, den er jetzt brauchte. Er winkte die beiden heran und zog den Kleinen auf die Seite, kaum dass sie gelandet waren.

»Keine Fragen! Ich brauch 'ne Kopie!« Anthony schob ihm unauffällig den Stein in die Tasche. »So gut du's hinkriegst. Größe, Form, Farbe, Gewicht. Und schnell!«

Terry sah ihn entgeistert an. »Womit soll –«

»Trollkammer«, unterbrach ihn Anthony. »Wo der Troll die Wände bearbeitet hat, liegen ein paar Steinbrocken rum! Mach hin!«

Glücklicherweise war Terry nicht schwer von Begriff, wenigstens wenn man ihm genaue Anweisungen gab, stellte Anthony zufrieden fest. Der Kleine schwang sich wieder auf den Besen und flog zurück. Anthony vergewisserte sich, dass die Weasley nichts mitbekamen, aber die beiden waren immer noch mit der Durchsuchung der Kammer beschäftigt und achteten nicht auf die Ravenclaws. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie nicht fassen, dass kein Tausend-Galleonen-Schatz hier unten auf ihr geldgieriges Zugrapschen wartete und sie ihr armseliges Dasein weiterhin in Armut fristen mussten. Jetzt suchten die beiden sogar die Ecken der Kammer ab. Es war wirklich mitleiderregend. Arme geistige Tiefflieger. Aber das würde den nächsten Schritt wahrscheinlich erheblich erleichtern.

»Luna!« Das Mädchen summte irgendetwas vor sich ihn, während sie mit großen Augen in den blinden Spiegel starrte. Er musste ihren Namen zwei Mal wiederholen, bis sie endlich reagierte.

»Hmm?«, lächelte sie ihn fragend an.

»Luna, hör gut zu!« Hoffentlich hatte sie keinen ihrer schwachen Momente. »Terry kommt gleich zurück. Simon und ich fliegen dann noch mal zum Spiegel. Und du musst die Zwillinge ablenken! Egal wie! Lass dir was einfallen!« Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf schräg von unten an. Dann begann sie zu grinsen.

»Egal wie?«, vergewisserte sie sich strahlend.

»Hauptsache, sie schauen für 'ne Weile nicht zum Spiegel! Aber erst, wenn Terry wieder da ist. Verstanden?« Sie nickte nachdenklich, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie wirklich verstanden hatte.

Als Letztes kam der schwierigste Teil. Er wandte sich Simon zu. Der stand schon wieder wie ein störrisches Kind mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da.

»Du brauchst gar nicht erst zu fragen!«, ließ er verlauten, bevor Anthony auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte. »Ich hab' keine Ahnung, ob das klappt. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich das Ding da rausgeholt hab'.«

Vielleicht sagte Simon tatsächlich die Wahrheit, überlegte Anthony. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, von _irgendetwas_ zuzugeben, dass er es nicht wusste oder nicht konnte. Aber sie mussten es versuchen. Im Notfall würden sie den Stein einfach auf dem Rahmen liegenlassen müssen. So oder so standen ihre Chancen schlecht, mit dem Stein – wenn er es denn tatsächlich sein sollte – davonzukommen. Immerhin ging es hier nicht um Gold oder irgendwelche Juwelen, sondern um den Stein der Weisen. Oder eine Fälschung des Steins der Weisen.

»Du musste es auf jeden Fall versuchen!«, redete er auf Simon ein. »Du schaffst das schon. Ich hab' da volles Vertrauen zu dir!« Es konnte nicht schaden, ihm etwas Mut zu machen. Aber Simons zweifelndem Blick nach war er damit nicht sehr erfolgreich. Dabei war es nicht einmal gelogen. Nicht sehr zumindest. Für einen Muggelstämmigen war Simon wirklich in Ordnung. Manchmal konnte man sogar fast vergessen, dass er keiner Zaubererfamilie entstammte. Natürlich nur, wenn es nicht gerade ums Fliegen ging.

Dann kam Terry endlich wieder zurück. Die Weasleys standen gerade am anderen Ende der Kammer und kehrten ihnen den Rücken zu. Ihre Haltung ließ darauf schließen, dass sie mit irgendetwas beschäftigt waren, was die anderen nicht sehen sollten. Wahrscheinlich zogen sie wieder ihr Zauberpergament zurate. Er nahm unauffällig die Kopie des Steins von Terry entgegen. Sie schien absolut perfekt. Äußerlich wenigstens. Was Verwandlungen anging, war der Kleine wirklich gut, das musste man ihm lassen. Zur Sicherheit fragte er noch einmal nach, ob Terry auch ganz bestimmt Kopie und Original – ob nun echt oder nicht – nicht vertauscht habe, was dieser aber empört von sich wies.

Er gab Luna ein Zeichen, die sich daraufhin sofort in Bewegung setzte. Sie ging um den Magiesee herum auf die Weasleys zu. Erst unterwegs zog sie ihren Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr hervor. Anthony reichte den gefälschten Stein an Simon weiter und schwang sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Besen. Kurz darauf befand er sich wieder im Würgegriff von Simons panischer Umklammerung. Er hob in dem Moment ab, als die ersten Schreie der Weasley erklangen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, Luna freie Hand zu lassen. Aber wenn man ihr nicht hin und wieder ihren Spaß gönnte, wurde sie unausstehlich.

Das Wiedereinsetzen des Steins verlief unerwartet problemlos und dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Selbst Simon zuckte überrascht zusammen, als die Fälschung sofort wie von selbst entmaterialisierte, als er sie in die Nähe des goldenen Rahmens brachte. Augenblicke später war alles vorbei, und Anthony landete seinen Besen wieder im sicheren Bereich vor dem Spiegel und dem ihn umgebenden See. Noch immer erklangen die Rufe und Schreie der Weasleys vom anderen Ende der Kammer. Sie taten Anthony beinahe leid, doch wenn sich Luna an ihnen austobte, würde sie vielleicht für eine Weile Ruhe geben und ihnen nicht dauernd auf die Nerven gehen.

»Besser die als wir«, kommentierte Terry das von Lunas Kichern untermalte wütende Aufheulen der Weasleys. Und Anthony konnte dem nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen.

* * *


	18. You Gotta Keep’em Separated

**

* * *

18. You Gotta Keep****'em Separated  
**(Come Out And Play – The Offspring)

* * *

»Guten Morgen, Fred!«

George öffnete verwirrt die Augen, als ein Chor von Stimmen um ihn herum erschallte.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!«

Er versuchte noch, nach der Bettdecke zu grapschen, die ihm gewaltsam entrissen wurde, doch vergeblich. Den Eimer sah er nicht kommen, und der Schwall kalten Wassers traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Prustend und spuckend trat er um sich und wollte aus dem nassen Bett springen, aber da stand eine Mauer aus Gryffindor-Drittklässlern – und Drittklässler_innen_, wie er entsetzt feststellte – die sich köstlich über seine vergeblichen Abwehrversuche zu amüsieren schienen. Allen voran Fred, der sich am Fußende des Betts vor Lachen krümmte, den leeren Eimer noch in Händen haltend.

In diesem Moment hätte er Fred lächelnd erwürgen können. Aber da tauchte auch schon Lee hinter seinem Bruder auf, einen Finger an die Lippen gelegt und ihm zuzwinkernd. George nahm mit Befriedigung zur Kenntnis, dass auch sein Bruder keinen besonders würdevollen Anblick bot, als Lee ihm ebenfalls eine kalte Dusche verpasste und den Eimer mit den Worten »Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, George!« über den Kopf stülpte. Die Umstehenden klatschten johlend Beifall.

George schaffte es, nun, da sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf Fred konzentrierte, ein paar Zuschauer aus dem Weg zu drängen und sich aus dem Bett herauszurollen. Sein triefend nasser Schlafanzug klebte ihm unangenehm am Körper. Der abklingende Schock ließ ihn zittern. Er schüttelte sich wie wild und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie die Umstehenden schimpfend das Weite suchten, als ein Regen eiskalter Wassertropfen auf sie niederging. Dann wandte er sich Fred zu, der immer noch mit seinem Helm kämpfte. Erschwert wurden dessen Bemühungen, sich seiner metallenen Kopfbedeckung zu entledigen, durch spielerische Schläge der Zuschauer auf dieselbe. Bevor er seinem Bruder zu Hilfe kam, gab er ihm selbst noch einen mit. Der hohle Klang und Freds empörtes »Aua!« waren Musik in seinen Ohren.

»Wer war das?«, fragte Fred mit einem drohenden Blick in die Runde, als im George den Eimer vom Kopf gezogen hatte.

»Towler«, log George unbekümmert, aber Kenneths sofort einsetzender Protest weckte Freds Misstrauen.

»Dass ich nicht lache!«

»Das lässt du wirklich besser bleiben, _George_!«, fuhr ihn George an, doch die Wirkung seiner Worte wurde durch einsetzendes Zähneklappern abgeschwächt. Sie mussten jedoch noch ein paar Glückwünsche über sich ergehen lassen, bevor Lee es endlich schaffte, alle Mädchen aus dem Jungenschlafsaal hinauszukomplimentieren und sie ihre nassen Schlafanzüge ausziehen konnten.

»Wenigstens seid ihr mal wieder sauber geworden«, wagte Lee sie aufzuziehen, als sie sich abgetrocknet hatten und in trockene Sachen geschlüpft waren. »Und ihr habt 'ne Menge Zeit fürs Duschen gespart!«

Er hörte erst auf zu grinsen, als die triefnassen Sachen der Zwillinge ihm ins Gesicht klatschten.

»Guter Wurf!«, gratulierte George seinem Bruder. »Übrigens, wie hast du mich in dein Bett geschafft, ohne mich aufzuwecken?«

»Lass einem Genie seine kleinen Geheimnisse.« Mit verschmitztem Lächeln schwang Fred seinen Zauberstab, um sein Bett trocken zu legen. »Ich sag' nur so viel: Solange ein gewisser Jemand an seinem Daumen nuckelt, schläft er wie ein Baby, und nicht einmal ein Erdbeben könnte ihn aufwecken.«

George würdigte diese lächerliche Unterstellung keiner Antwort, schnappte sich Lee und folgte mit ihm den anderen zum Frühstück. Auf halbem Weg zur Großen Halle holte Fred sie ein. George gab Lee gerade den guten Rat, wenn ihm irgendetwas an seinen Rastas liege, solle er beim Frühstück lieber nichts trinken, oder sich etwas von einem anderen Haustisch organisieren.

»Hey!«, fuhr Fred dazwischen. »Warum erzählst du ihm das?«

»Weil er dir 'nen Eimer über den Kopf gestülpt hat?«, bot ihm George als Erklärung an.

»Aber er hat gedacht, ich wär' du!«, protestierte Fred.

»Ja, genau!«, spottete Lee. »Weil der dummer Lee ja viel zu blöd ist, die Weasleys auseinanderzuhalten. Er geht ja erst drei Jahre in dieselbe Klasse.«

»Du hast dir jedenfalls nicht anmerken lassen!«, sagte Fred anklagend.

»Ich hatte gute Lehrer«, stellte Lee unbewegt fest. George grinste Fred an. Dem konnte nicht einmal sein Bruder widersprechen.

Die Große Halle war schon ziemlich voll, als sie eintrafen. Nur von den Ravenclaw-Erstklässlern war nichts zu sehen, worüber George aber alles andere als traurig war. Ihre Abwesenheit war wohl kein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Fred und ihn – mittwochs kamen sie immer erst später –, aber das machte die Überraschung nicht weniger angenehm. Seit dem Desaster unter dem verbotenen Korridor hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihnen gewechselt. Fred natürlich schon zweimal nicht. Und so ungern es sich George eingestand, sein Bruder hatte von Anfang an recht gehabt. Diese Typen waren keine gute Gesellschaft. Nicht einmal Simon. Und die kleine Lovegood war vollkommen durchgeknallt und gemeingefährlich. Kein geistig gesunder Mensch konnte sich die Sachen ausdenken, die ihnen diese Irre mit ihren Illusionen vorgeführt hatte.

Leider stellte es sich als unerwartet schwierig heraus, sich an den vier angemessen zu rächen. Die Hauselfen weigerten sich noch immer, den Erstklässlern am Tisch der Ravenclaws etwas ins Essen zu mischen. Wenigstens waren sie bereit gewesen, heute mitzuspielen. Was daran liegen mochte, dass der 1. April war. Und nur die Gryffindors betroffen sein würden. Nicht wegen eines plötzlichen Anfalls von Großmut oder Angst der Zwillinge vor den anderen Hauslehrern, sondern schlicht wegen ihrer rasant schwindenden Vorräte.

Während sie sich an den Frühstückstisch setzten, verfluchte George zum wiederholten Male die ganze Fluffy-Geschichte. Was sie allein schon an Zutaten für diverse Tränke investiert hatten, von Zeit und Mühe gar nicht zu reden … und außer Spesen nichts gewesen! Natürlich hätten sie damit rechnen müssen, aber eine gewisse Chance hatte er doch gesehen, dass irgendwo da unten etwas Wertvolles versteckt war. Wozu sonst der ganze Aufwand? Und da war ja auch noch der Spiegel gewesen, der sowohl ihm als auch Fred bei der ersten Begegnung gezeigt hatte, wie sie in den Kammern unter Fluffy einen Schatz fanden. Selbstverständlich hatten sie den Trugbildern des Spiegels nie getraut, aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Dieser beschissene verlogene Spiegel! Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Der ganze Aufwand nur für dieses blöde Ding? War Dumbledore von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und noch dazu schien er kaputt zu sein. Wenigstens hatte er diesen Eindruck gemacht, als sie ihn in der Kammer wiedergesehen hatten.

Die Schleiereule, die beinahe in seinem Frühstück gelandet wäre, erkannte er erst auf den zweiten Blick als Hermes. Mum musste ihn von Percy ausgeliehen haben, denn er trug ein ziemlich großes Paket, dass Errol bestimmt nicht geschafft hätte. Fred riss es sofort auf und zeigte ihm triumphierend die Aufschrift der zum Vorschein gekommenen Verpackung. Es war tatsächlich das komplette Nachfüllset an Zaubertrankzutaten, auf das sie spekuliert hatten. Also hatte sich der Brief doch gelohnt, in dem sie Mum in aller Bescheidenheit – »weil ein ganzes Nachfüllset natürlich viel zu teuer ist« – so nebenbei gebeten hatten, ihnen wenigstens ein paar ausgewählte »Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht« als Geburtstagsgeschenk zu schicken. Anbei natürlich eine Liste, die so lang war, dass selbst ihre Mum einsehen musste, dass ein ganzes, neues Set die einfachere Lösung war.

Als Hermes wieder abgehoben hatte, um sich bei Percy, seinem eigentlichen Besitzer, etwas zu Fressen zu erbetteln, landete mit müden Flügelschlägen auch noch Errol vor ihnen. Er wirkte müde und abgekämpft, was aber auch kein Wunder war. Sein Päckchen war fast so groß wie das erste, das Hermes gebracht hatte. Diesmal öffnete es George, während Fred versuchte, den schon halb eingeschlafenen Errol mit ein paar Happen von seinem Teller wieder aufzupäppeln.

Das Paket enthielt, wie George erwartet hatte, das Übliche. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten und einen Haufen Süßigkeiten, schon gekennzeichnete Strümpfe und Unterwäsche, je eine goldglänzende Galleone für ihn und Fred, sowie den Schrecken ihrer Geburtstage, seit sie Hogwarts besuchten: den Brief.

Fred und er hielten den Brief für einen grausamen, gemeinen und völlig sinnlosen Anschlag auf ihren Seelenfrieden, wie ihn nur Mütter verüben konnten. Nach den allgemeinen Glückwünschen zum Geburtstag – »auch im Namen eures Vaters« – zog ihre Mum alle Register. Vor allem in der in jedem Brief auftauchenden Episode von ihrer Geburt. Die angeblich unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen, die ihre Mum hätte durchleiden müssen, als sie nicht einfach ein Baby, sondern nach stundenlangen, unvorstellbar schmerzhaften Wehen gleich Zwillinge gebar – ihre Qualen wurden von Jahr zu Jahr und Brief zu Brief länger, schlimmer und ausführlicher. Wie sie dann an jenem Tag vor Glück geweint habe, als sie endlich ihre beiden süßen Babys in Armen halten konnte, noch nicht ahnend, zu was für Rabauken sich diese scheinbar unschuldigen kleinen Geschöpfe entwickeln würden und wie viele schlaflose Nächte sie ihr bescheren sollten. Gefolgt von Beteuerungen, wie sehr sie ihre beiden Zwillinge liebe, vermisse und dass sie sich doch bitte anständig benehmen und ihrer Mutter nicht noch mehr Sorgen als unbedingt nötig machen sollten. Geziert wurde dies alles von kleinen verwaschenen Flecken, die wohl die herabgetropften Tränen ihrer armen, verhärmten, sorgengeplagten Mutter darstellen sollten. Fred und er hatten den starken Verdacht, dass bei der Herstellung dieser Flecken Spülwasser zum Einsatz kam. Wahrscheinlich die einzige Gelegenheit im Jahr, zu der ihre Mum damit in Berührung kam, da sie üblicherweise mit einem Zauberspruch dafür sorgte, dass sich das Geschirr gefälligst von selbst abwusch. Letztes Jahr hatte sie wohl zu viel Spülmittel erwischt, denn der Brief hatte ein bisschen nach Zitronen geduftet.

George verschloss das Paket wieder, ohne auf die neugierigen Blicke am Tisch zu achten. Obwohl sie in finanzieller Hinsicht sehr viel mehr als ihren gerechten Anteil an Geburtstagsgeschenken von ihrer Mum bekamen – George selbst hatte dazu eine »Mittlere-Zwillinge«-Theorie, der Fred aber jeden Hauch von Plausibilität abzusprechen pflegte –, so waren die Geschenke trotzdem nicht besonders üppig und nichts, um damit vor den anderen anzugeben.

George sah den langen Tisch der Gryffindors hinab und sucht nach den ersten Anzeichen ihrer »Geburtstagsüberraschung«. Schließlich sollten alle Gryffindors etwas von diesem ganz besonderen Tag haben, egal ob sie sich an Freds Streich beteiligt hatten oder nicht. Er fragte sich, warum Fred den Streich unter seinem Namen geplant hatte. Glaubte er vielleicht, dass die anderen seinen Bruder besser leiden konnten als ihn? Andererseits hatte die restlichen Gryffindors auch mehr Grund, sich an Fred zu rächen als an ihm. Nur wussten sie das vermutlich nicht.

Noch war nichts von den Auswirkungen ihres Gegenschlags zu sehen. Nur die Zöpfe einer Zweitklässlerin begannen sich, noch unbemerkt von ihr, langsam zu lösen und aufzuwinden. Leider waren sie durch den – jetzt dank ihrer Mum überwundenen – Rohstoffengpass in der Wahl der möglichen Effekte etwas eingeschränkt gewesen. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände hatten sie doch noch eine akzeptable Lösung gefunden. Er nahm ein Glas Kürbissaft und hielt es Fred hin, um mit ihm anzustoßen. Schließlich sollten die anderen nicht den ganzen Spaß für sich allein haben. Außerdem würde er besser aussehen, wenn sie auch selbst zu den Opfern ihres Streiches gehörten. Zwar würde sich McGonagall davon bestimmt nicht täuschen lassen, aber es mochte sie etwas milder stimmen und ihnen den einen oder anderen Hauspunkt retten.

Fred hob ebenfalls sein Glas. »Gratuliere zum Geburtstag, _Fred_!«, sagte er und stieß mit seinem Bruder an.

»Alles Gute, George, altes Haus!«, wünschte George ihm, und gleichzeitig leerten sie ihre Gläser in einem Zug. Als sie wieder absetzten, herrschte an verschiedenen Stellen des Gryffindortischs schon helle Aufregung.

»Oh nein!«, protestierte Angelina, die neben Lee saß, als ihre langen Haare sich ebenfalls vom Griff der Schwerkraft zu lösen schienen und, ihr Gesicht wie ein flauschiger Heiligenschein umrahmend, nach allen Seiten abstanden.

»Keine Sorge«, beruhigte Fred sie. »In ein paar Stunden legen sie sich wieder.«

»Und die Farbe ist spätestens morgen wieder normal«, versicherte ihr George mit geheimem Bedauern. Der blaue Wuschelkopf stand ihr wirklich gut, wie er fand. Es betonte wunderbar das wütende Funkeln ihrer braunen Augen.

* * *

Langsam fragte sich Luna, ob Anthony sie für dumm hielt. Wenn er ihr noch einmal erklärte, wie sie mit seinem Zutatenkasten umgehen musste, würde sie vielleicht sogar ein bisschen böse werden, beschloss sie.

»Jetzt gib ihr doch endlich den blöden Kasten!«, mischte Terry sich ein. »Sonst kommt sie noch zu spät!«

Sie zwinkerte Terry dankbar zu und nahm Anthony das Paket ab, das dieser aber nur widerstrebend losließ. Die Phiole hatte sie eingesteckt und den Schlüssel schon um den Hals hängen. Anthony hatte darauf bestanden, damit sie ihn ja nicht verlieren konnte.

»Bis dann«, verabschiedete sie sich schnell, bevor er ihr noch einmal das Gleiche wie schon zwanzig Mal zuvor sagen konnte oder Simon sie zum hundertsten Mal den Spruch aufsagen ließ. Sie war fast froh, dass sie die beiden eine Zeit lang nicht sehen musste. Und das trotz der Visionen, die sich bestimmt wieder einstellen würden, sobald sie eine Weile von Simon getrennt war.

Sie machte sich auf dem schnellsten Weg auf zur unterirdischen Anlegestelle. Hagrid erwartete sie bereits. Außer ihm waren da nur noch fünf andere Erstklässler, die auf die Überfahrt über den See zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade warteten. Millicent Bulstrode war da, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Susan Bones von den Hufflepuffs und noch ein Junge mit rotblonden Haaren und rotfleckigen Backen, der zu den Gryffindors gehörte, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Nur wollte ihr sein Name nicht einfallen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Aber sie begegneten den Gryffindors höchstens in der großen Halle, und außer Parvati, Padmas Schwester, hatte kaum einer von ihnen etwas mit den Ravenclaws zu tun. Vielleicht hielten sie sich wirklich für etwas Besseres, wie manche aus den anderen Häusern meinten, vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, dass sie das einzige Haus waren, mit dem die Ravenclaws nie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten. Es war auch egal. Sie klemmte sich das unhandliche Paket, in dem sich Anthonys Zutatenkasten befand, unter den Arm und ging mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Jungen zu.

»Hi, ich bin Luna«, begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich, natürlich in der Erwartung, dass der Junge die Hand nehmen und sich vorstellen würde. Er schaute aber nur mit großen Augen an ihr vorbei, und sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, um zu sehen, was da hinter ihr los war, als sie begriff, worauf er starrte.

»Das ist ein Zauberstab.« Sie sprach ganz langsam und deutlich und zeigte auch mit dem Finger auf den Zauberstab. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, dass die Gryffindors nicht besonders flinke Denker waren. Immerhin trug sie ihren Zauberstab fast immer hinter dem Ohr – es war schließlich auch der praktischste Platz für einen Zauberstab, wenn man gerade die Hände frei haben wollte –, und der Junge musste sie doch schon ein paar Mal in der Großen Halle gesehen haben, oder?

»Geh lieber in Deckung, Lovegood«, mischte sich Millicent höhnisch ein. »Das ist ein Gryffindor. Ihre Gehirne laufen heiß und explodieren leicht, wenn man sie überfordert.« Das war ein bisschen gemein, fand Luna. Und wahrscheinlich auch nicht wahr, oder kaum ein Gryffindor würde es bis zu den OWLs schaffen, ohne an explodiertem Gehirn zu sterben. Sie konnte Millicent sowieso nicht leiden. Was fand Anthony bloß an ihr? Vielleicht hatte er nur Mitleid mit ihr, weil ihre Mutter genau wie seine muggelstämmig war und sie es in Slytherin bestimmt schwer hatte.

Sie streckte dem Jungen noch einmal die Hand hin. »Mein Name ist Luna Lovegood.« Sie sprach zur Sicherheit weiterhin deutlich und langsam. Auch wenn sie der Bemerkung Millicents nicht wirklich glaubte, sie wollte den Jungen nicht überfordern. »Und … wie … heißt … du?«

»Äh«, stotterte der jetzt herum, und hinter ihnen schüttete sich Justin vor Lachen aus, was nicht sehr nett war. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie es nur seinem Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt noch erfuhr, wie der Junge hieß.

»Denk dir nichts, Seamus!«, sagte Justin immer noch lachend zu dem Jungen. »Das ist bloß Luna. Sie ist harmlos.«

Luna fand es ein bisschen frech von Justin, sie »bloß Luna« zu nennen und als »harmlos« zu bezeichnen. Aber vielleicht wollte er den Jungen nur beruhigen, deshalb ließ sie es ihm noch einmal durchgehen.

»Seamus Finnigan«, antwortete der Junge endlich und schüttelte zaghaft ihre Hand. »Äh, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.«

Vielleicht war dieser Seamus doch ganz nett. Seine Antwort hatte einigermaßen vernünftig geklungen, und er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er ein bisschen langsam im Kopf war. Gerade, als sie sich weiter mit ihm unterhalten wollte, erklang jedoch das Grollen von Hagrids Stimme.

»Ham's die Herrschafftn dann endlich? Wenn wer nich bald ableng, komm wer noch zu spät zum Zuch!«

Eilig bestiegen sie die Boote. Justin und dieser Seamus stiegen zu Hagrid, während Millicent und Susan in dem anderen Platz nahmen. Die beiden Mädchen schienen zu erwarten, dass sie sich zu ihnen setzen würde, aber nach kurzem Überlegen nahm sie direkt hinter Hagrid gegenüber von Justin und Seamus Platz. Schließlich kannte sie Millicent und Susan schon zur Genüge, und dieser Seamus war etwas Neues.

Als sie ablegten, musterte sie den Jungen interessiert, was diesen jedoch nervös zu machen schien, den er starrte unentwegt von ihr weg auf den leeren See hinaus.

»So, Seamus«, begann sie, als sie meinte, er hätte genug Zeit gehabt, sich zu beruhigen. Der Kopf des Jungen zuckte ruckartig zu ihr herum, als hätte sie ihn erschreckt. »Oder ist dir Finnigan lieber?«, fragte sie zur Sicherheit. Nicht jeder mochte es, mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden, und manche, vor allem die aus den reinblütigen Familien, hielten es sogar für unhöflich. Wieso er aber so verzweifelt Justin anschielte, bevor er antwortete, war ihr schleierhaft.

»Äh, Seamus ist schon okay«, brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor, als Luna schon überlegte, ob sie die Frage nicht noch einmal – langsam – wiederholen sollte.

»Also, hmm …, Seamus, warum hast du dauernd rote Backen?« Der Junge starrt zuerst sie an, ohne zu antworten, und dann wieder zu Justin, als wüsste der eine Antwort. Was sie stark bezweifelte. Justin war zwar nett und redete manchmal genauso hochgestochen wie Anthony oder Simon daher, aber er war in Wirklichkeit keine große Leuchte. Höchstens in Kräuterkunde, aber sogar da war er nur etwas besser als sie und bestimmt nicht so gut wie Terry. Und dass er jetzt auch noch zu lachen anfing, war ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er die Antwort nicht wusste. Luna fasste sich in Geduld, und diesmal musste sie tatsächlich die Frage noch einmal wiederholen, bis sie wenigstens ein nicht sonderlich aussagekräftiges Schulterzucken zur Antwort bekam. Die weitere Unterhaltung gestaltete sich ähnlich zäh, und allmählich bedauerte sie, dass sie sich nicht zu Millicent und Susan ins Boot gesetzt hatte.

Zum Glück legten sie wenig später auch schon am anderen Seeufer an, und Justin half ihr sogar beim Aussteigen. Sie ging mit den Jungs voraus, während die Mädchen ihnen folgten. Als sie am Zug ankamen und eingestiegen waren, kamen die beiden jedoch nicht nach. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich gesagt, dass es blöd wäre, sich zu fünft in ein Abteil zu quetschen, wo doch der ganze Zug fast leer war, vermutete Luna. Womit sie eigentlich ganz recht hatten, aber jetzt würde sie die ganze lange Zugfahrt allein mit diesen schweigsamen Jungs verbringen müssen, wovon sie nicht sehr begeistert war. Und sie hatte noch nicht einmal etwas zu lesen mitgebracht, obwohl ihr Simon ein Buch hatte aufdrängen wollen. Lektüre zur Prüfungsvorbereitung. Dabei waren es noch acht ganze Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen!

Die Zugfahrt begann in unangenehmem Schweigen, wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Aber schließlich schien sich Justin auch zu langweilen und versuchte eine Unterhaltung mit Seamus anzufangen. Seltsamerweise hatte er wesentlich mehr Erfolg als sie, stellte Luna erstaunt fest. Der Gryffindor taute auf einmal auf und redete fast normal mit Justin. Jungs waren einfach komisch! Die restliche Fahrt war einigermaßen erträglich, manchmal hatte Luna sogar Spaß daran. Sie kauften Süßigkeiten bei der Hexe mit dem Imbisswägelchen und erzählten sich, warum sie über die Osterferien nach Hause fuhren. Justins Eltern hatten auf der Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes bestanden. Sie waren beide Muggel – was Luna schon gewusst hatte – und waren immer noch misstrauisch, was die »Zauberer-Sache« betraf. Justin meinte, dass sie sich wohl nur vergewissern wollten, dass er noch in einem Stück war, und ihn beim geringsten Anzeichen, dass Hogwarts »nicht gut für ihn« wäre, doch noch nach Eton – eine Muggelschule, Hogwarts nicht unähnlich, nur eben für Muggel, wie er ihr und Seamus erklärte – schicken wollten. Seamus musste zur Hochzeit einer Tante. Eine Connolly, wie Luna erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm. Seine Mutter war ebenfalls eine geborene Connolly und ganz entfernt mit den O'Donnells und damit auch mit ihr verwandt. Irgendeine ihrer Urgroßtanten hatte einen Connolly geheiratet, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Aber es war keine echte Überraschung, da fast alle Zaubererfamilien Irlands mehr oder weniger miteinander verwandt waren. Schließlich gab es nur ein paar Hundert. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach, schien er von dieser Vorstellung jedoch wenig erfreut und warf ihr zweifelnde Blicke zu.

Trotz allem war die Zugfahrt sehr viel kurzweiliger, als sie erwartet hatte, wenn auch die Zeit keineswegs wie im Flug verging. Es war schon früher Abend, als sie den Bahnhof King's Cross erreichten. Bereits beim Aussteigen sah sie Bitzer, von dem sich die paar anderen Eltern, die gekommen waren, ihre Kinder abzuholen, auffällig fernhielten. Kein Zauberer würde einem Hauselfen, der einen Auftrag hatte, zu nahe kommen. Sie konnten auch Zauberern gefährlich werden, wenn sie ihre Befehle hatten, wenn sie auch keinen direkt angreifen durften.

»Was um Himmels willen ist das?«, fragte Justin, der hinter ihr ausstieg.

»Bitzer, unser Hauself«, teilte Luna ihm mit, und wunderte sich, was Muggelstämmige wohl lernten, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich schnell und lief zu Bitzer. Und weil er ein bisschen traurig aussah – was Hauselfen eigentlich immer taten – und ihr Dad nicht zur Stelle war, umarmte sie ersatzweise eben ihn. Die entsetzten Blicke der Umstehenden ignorierte sie einfach.

»Miss Luna!«, protestiert Bitzer, der sich ganz steif gemacht hatte. »Bitte, Miss Luna! Was sollen die Leute denken?« Seufzend ließ Luna ihn los.

»Meister Lovegood lässt sich entschuldigen. Ein unaufschiebbarer Termin. Bitzer hat den Befehl, Miss Luna nach Hause zu bringen«, teilte Bitzer ihr unter Verbeugungen mit.

Obwohl Luna bedauerte, dass sie ihren Dad nicht sofort sehen konnte, war das vielleicht gar nicht schlecht. Je eher sie das dumme Ding loswurde, umso besser. Wenn sie es gleich erledigte, würde sie sich nicht in den nächsten Tagen aus dem Haus schleichen müssen und konnte in aller Ruhe ihre Ferien mit Dad genießen.

»Wie geht's Dad? Ist zu Hause alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie jedoch zuerst.

»Meister Lovegood befindet sich wohlauf. Und Bitzer kümmert sich selbstverständlich um das Haus und hält alles in Ordnung! Bitzer ist ein Hauself!« Bei den letzten Worten klang seine Stimme beinahe beleidigt. »Darf Bitzer jetzt um Miss Lunas Gepäck bitten!« Dabei streckte er die Hände nach dem Paket mit Anthonys Kasten aus.

»Lieber nicht«, erwiderte Luna und zog das Paket weg. »Es gibt eine kleine Änderung unsere Reiseroute. Du bringst mich erst zum Schwarzen Turm und dann nach Hause.«

Bitzer funkelte sie mit seinen großen Augen böse an. »Bitzer kann das nicht tun!« Und als Luna ihn gerade fragen wollte, warum, fuhr er fort: »Bitzer hat seine Anweisungen. Miss Luna muss sofort nach Hause gebracht werden. Und Bitzer darf Miss Luna nicht aus den Augen lassen, bis Miss Luna sicher zu Hause ist. Meister Lovegood hat Bitzer den ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben!«

Luna schüttelte den Kopf. Das sah ihrem Dad wieder ähnlich. Manchmal war er einfach übervorsichtig, wenn es um seinen »kleinen Mondschein« ging. Natürlich hätte sie Bitzer in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringen können, wenn sie ihm einfach einen anderen Befehl erteilt hätte. Schließlich war sie ebenfalls Familienoberhaupt – wenn auch nur aus Mangel an anderen weiblichen Lovegoods – und daher genauso Bitzers Meister wie ihr Dad. Aber eigentlich war es ja egal, ob sie vorher die Villa aufsuchten, oder?

»Also gut, Bitzer. Bring mich zuerst nach Hause.« Das zufriedene Nicken Bitzers stoppte jäh, als sie weitersprach. »Und danach sofort zum Schwarzen Turm!« Bitzer schien nicht überzeugt, und bedauernd musste Luna zum letzten Mittel greifen. »Das ist ein Befehl! Tut mir wirklich leid, Bitzer, aber es muss sein.«

Unverständliche Maunzlaute in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart hineinmurmelnd und ihr mit seinen großen Augen tadelnde Blicke zuwerfend nahm Bitzer sie bei der Hand, und der Bahnsteig löste sich vor Lunas Augen auf. Für einen Moment wurde er durch den vertrauten Anblick der Küche in der Villa ersetzt, doch nur wenige Sekunden später war auch diese wieder verschwunden.

Dann sah sie zum ersten Mal seit über zwei Jahren wieder die Mauern und breiten Zinnen des Schwarzen Turms über sich aufragen. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Das rote Glühen der untergehenden Sonne im Rücken machte sie ein paar Schritte auf dem erstaunlich sauberen Kiesweg, der noch dazu frisch geharkt zu sein schien. Bitzer musste sich darum gekümmert haben, auch wenn der restliche Garten verwildert aussah. Sie folgte dem Zickzackkurs des Weges und fühlte mit jedem Schritt ihre Kehle enger werden. Wie oft hatte sie im Garten gespielt, während ihre Mum in der Küche mit den Töpfen geklappert hatte. Jeden Sommer hatten sie hier verbracht, bis Mum … Das Tor zum Turm tauchte jetzt auf. Die beiden Holzapfelbäume sahen noch genauso alt und knorrig aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Der Boden um sie herum war weiß von herabgefallenen Blütenblättern, als hätte es unter ihnen geschneit. Im Spätsommer hatte ihre Mum immer die paar verschrumpelten Äpfelchen gesammelt, und sie hatten ein paar Gläser Gelee daraus gekocht. Im Winter waren sie fast so grün wie im Sommer, denn sie waren von unzähligen Misteln überwuchert, die ihre Mum auch hin und wieder geerntet hatte. Sie hatte die zwei alten Bäume wirklich gemocht.

Dort in der Tür, zwischen den Bäumen, war ihre Mum gestanden, als Luna sie zum ersten Mal hatte sterben sehen. Und schon damals hatte sie gewusst, dass sie es nicht würde verhindern können. Natürlich hatte sie es trotzdem versucht. Aber die _Dinger_ hatten es nicht zugelassen. Nicht die harmlosen Kleinen, die über und unter dem Boden krochen und bei Nacht wie Glühwürmchen leuchteten. Sie mischten sich nur ein, wenn sie über Visionen log oder nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Und auch dann waren ihre Bisse nicht schlimm, kribbelten nur ein bisschen. Die anderen, mit den vielen Augen und langen Tentakeln, die immer friedlich durch die Luft geschwebt waren und ihr nie etwas getan hatten … ihre Mum hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben brauche. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die ihre Visionen und die seltsamen Dinger verstanden hatte.

Luna hatte eine ganze Woche lang versucht, ihre Mum zu warnen. Aber jedes Mal hatte eines der Dinger sie berührt, und dann hatte sie einfach kein Wort mehr herausgebracht. »Wächter der Zukunft« hatte ihre Mum sie immer genannt. Und Luna hatte die Dinger gehasst, hatte ihre verfluchte Gabe gehasst und hatte sich selbst gehasst, weil sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als weinen, schreien und um sich treten. Natürlich hatte ihre Mum versucht, sie zu trösten. Ihr musste klar gewesen sein, dass Luna eine schreckliche Vision gehabt hatte, denn sie hatte mit traurigem Lächeln zu ihr gesagt, dass alles so kommen würde, wie es eben kommen müsse, und dass keine Macht der Welt die Zukunft ändern könne. Luna hatte es trotzdem weiterversucht. Aber ein paar Tage später war ihre Mum gestorben. Genau so, wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte.

Und sie hatte sich mit dem Fluch ihrer Voraussicht abgefunden. Wenigstens bis sie eines Nachts mit einer blendenden Vision von einem seltsamen Jungen aufwachte. Die aber im selben Augenblick zerfaserte und zerfiel, sich in Nichts auflöste, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Als wäre sie für einen kurzen Moment von ihrem Fluch geheilt. Da hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie alles tun würde, um ihre »Gabe«, diesen abscheulichen Familienfluch, loszuwerden. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich in der Nähe dieses Jungen aufhalten musste, dann sollte es eben so sein. Wenn man nichts an der Zukunft ändern konnte, dann war es besser, nichts von ihr zu wissen. Ihrer Mum würde es nicht mehr helfen, aber sie wollte nie mehr dasselbe durchmachen müssen. Vor allem nicht bei Dad. Die Vorstellung, ihn sterben zu sehen, wieder so hilflos zu sein, nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts dagegen tun zu können, war einfach zu schrecklich.

Der Anblick des eisernen Adlers, der seit der Zeit, zu der die Lovegoods eine Ravenclaw-Familie geworden waren, als Türklopfer diente, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hätte beinahe vergessen, weshalb sie eigentlich hier war. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und wäre fast gegen Bitzer gestoßen, der ihr gefolgt war. Er sah sie mit seinen großen Augen an und zog dann mit einer Handbewegung ein Taschentuch aus der leeren Luft. Sie nahm es dankbar entgegen und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und schnäuzte sich hingebungsvoll. Als sie fertig war, ließ es Bitzer wieder verschwinden.

»Zum Fluss«, befahl sie Bitzer und nahm seine Hand. Augenblicklich standen sie am Ufer des Flusses, der am Schwarzen Turm vorbeimäanderte. Obwohl Fluss vielleicht das falsche Wort war. Es war eher ein Flüsschen oder ein breiter Bach, fand Luna. Sie hatte oft am Ufer gesessen und mit ihrer Mum … Nein, rief sich Luna zur Ordnung. Sie würde nicht schon wieder heulen. Aber das Plätschern des klaren Wassers über das Kiesbett des Baches brachte wieder Erinnerungen mit sich, die sie normalerweise lieber verdrängte. Und es waren nicht nur traurige.

Wie schön waren die bunten Schlangenfische mit ihren Schmetterlingsflügeln gewesen, die im und über dem Wasser flogen, mal eintauchten und dann wieder herausschossen, um zwischen den langen herabhängenden Zweigen der Weiden zu spielen. Und nur sie hatte sie sehen können. Es war wundervoll gewesen und sie war an fast jedem Tag des Sommers mindestens ein Mal am Bach gewesen, um ihren schillernden Tänzen zuzusehen. Aber jetzt, da sie erst wenige Stunden aus Simons Einflussbereich heraus war, konnte sie die wundervollen Geschöpfe natürlich noch nicht sehen. Und mit einem Grinsen musste sie an die Zwillinge denken. Erst als sie ihnen Illusionen von den Schlangenfischen gezeigt hatte, war den beiden der Verdacht gekommen, dass sie – »die kleine, verrückte Lovegood« – für die »Monster« verantwortlich war, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatte viel Spaß gehabt. Es hatte sich wirklich in mehr als einer Hinsicht gelohnt, sich an Simon und die anderen dranzuhängen.

Aber es wurde schon langsam dunkel. Sie sollte sich besser beeilen. Sie beschwor sich ein Licht und öffnete das Paket. Sie nahm Anthonys Kasten heraus, bevor sie die Kette mit dem Schlüssel ablegte und die kleine Phiole mit Anthonys Blut aus der Tasche zog. Anthony hatte sich wie ein weinerliches Kleinkind aufgeführt, als er erfuhr, dass sein Blut unbedingt als Zutat für den Zauber benötigt wurde. Er hatte erst aufgehört, herumzunörgeln und sich zu wehren, als Simon ihm gesagt hatte, dass der Zauber nur funktionieren konnte, wenn er das Blut aus freien Stücken und ohne sich so aufzuführen hergäbe.

Sie öffnete die Phiole, ließ einen Tropfen herausfallen und verrieb das Blut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Es wurde sofort klebrig, als es aus der magischen Phiole heraus war. Sie musste schnell sein, denn wenn es erst einmal geronnen war, würde der Zauber ebenfalls nicht klappen, das hatte die Probeläufe gezeigt. Sie verteilte noch einen weiteren Blutstropfen zwischen ihren Fingern und nahm dann den Schlüssel. Der schmierige Blutfilm machte den nächsten Schritt nicht einfacher. Während sie die Worte des Zaubers, der ihr kurzzeitig Anthonys Status als Goldstein übertragen sollte, aufsagte und mit dem Zauberstab ihre eigene Hand berührte, drehte sie mit derselben den Schlüssel im Schloss des Kasten. Mit einem Klicken sprang er auf. Eine weitere Berührung des Zauberstabs am Rand des Kastens ließ den oberen Einsatz in den Deckel klappen und enthüllte die zweite Ebene mit den alchemistischen Zutaten. Sie nahm einen unregelmäßig geformten Sandsteinbrocken heraus und verschloss den Kasten wieder. In dem unauffälligen Stein schlummerte unter einer Schicht Blattgold zur magischen Isolation und dicken Wachsschichten, die mit Sand bedeckt waren, der Stein der Weisen, wenn man Anthonys Wunschdenken glauben schenken mochte.

Sie zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, bevor sie vorsichtig einen Zeh in das Wasser des Bachs tauchte. Es war eiskalt. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und stieg trotz Bitzers protestierenden »Aber Miss Luna!«-Rufen in den plätschernden Strom. Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es fast wehtat. April war wohl doch etwas früh zum Baden. Der Saum ihrer Robe tauchte ebenfalls ins Wasser ein, als sie sich weiter in das Bachbett vortastete. Sie hielt Ausschau nach einem größeren Stein, unter dem sie den Brocken festklemmen konnte. Angeblich sollten die von den Jungs in die Wachsschichten eingearbeiteten Zauber zwar ein Abtreiben verhindern, aber sogar sie waren sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie gut die Zauber in fließendem Wasser halten würden. Immerhin würde es zwei Monate dauern, bis das Schuljahr zu Ende war und sie den Stein wieder herausholen konnten. Aber Anthony hatte darauf bestanden, dass das Allerwichtigste sei, dass niemand den Stein würde orten können, egal wie er es auch versuchte. Und fließendes Wasser war nun einmal das einzige Mittel, das Unauffindbarkeit sicherstellen konnte – wenn man von einem Fidelius-Zauber absah, dessen aufwendiges Ritual aber sogar Simons Ansicht nach zu kompliziert und schwierig gewesen wäre.

Jenseits der Flussmitte fand sie endlich eine geeignete Stelle zwischen zwei größeren, einigermaßen flachen Steinen. Mühsam hob sie einen davon etwas an. Die Strömung erschwerte ihr Vorhaben noch zusätzlich, aber endlich konnte sie den Brocken darunter festklemmen. Sie bezweifelte, dass er halten würde. Er war erstaunlich leicht gewesen, als sie ihn ins Wasser getaucht hatte. Vielleicht durch die vielen Wachsschichten? Sie zerrte deshalb noch den zweiten großen Stein herbei. Ihre Finger waren mittlerweile taub vom ständigen Hantieren im eiskalten Nass, und ihre Robe hatte sich bis über die Knie mit Wasser vollgesogen. Immer wieder rutschte ihr der Stein aus den Händen. Ihre Zehen und Füße spürte sie schon kaum noch. Schließlich hatte sie es doch geschafft und den zweiten Stein halb auf den ersten gezogen. Es mochte halten oder nicht, jedenfalls hatte sie genug vom Herumplanschen im kalten Flusswasser.

Sie stolperte wieder zum Ufer, wo Bitzer aufgeregt auf und ab sprang und Schimpflaute in seiner komischen gebellten Maunzsprache von sich gab. Sie war ihm aber sehr dankbar, als er mit einer einzigen Geste ihre Robe trocknete und ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe mit einem Wärmezauber versah, bevor er ihr half, sie wieder anzuziehen. Sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr in ihren Fingern und ihre Hände zitterten zu sehr, als dass sie alleine damit zurechtgekommen wäre. Da konnte sie auch seine Beschwerden über seine »unvernünftige Miss Luna«, die »sich mit Leichtigkeit den Tod« hätte holen können, hinnehmen. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen menschlich fühlte, war nur noch eines zu erledigen. Aber zuerst säuberte sie mit etwas Wasser den Schlüssel von Anthonys Blut und leerte auch die Phiole in den Bach. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Bitzer zu, der das Geschehen mit missbilligenden Blicken verfolgt hatte.

»Danke, Bitzer«, sagte sie zu dem Hauself. »Aber ich hab' noch einen Befehl. Zu niemandem – wirklich _niemandem_ – auch nur ein Wort über das, was hier passiert ist! Verstanden?«

Bitzer starrte sie betroffen an. »Aber wenn der Meister fragt …«

»Auch zu meinem Dad nicht!« Sie wusste natürlich, dass Bitzer ihrem Dad würde gehorchen müssen, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er dem Hauselfen befehlen würde, ihm zu erzählen, was Luna heute getrieben hatte. Warum sollte er? Er musste glauben, sie wäre zu Hause gewesen. Bitzer wirkte nicht sehr glücklich, widersprach aber nicht.

»Und jetzt bring mich nach Hause«, sagte sie, als sie sich das Paket mit Anthonys Kasten wieder unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Bitzer sah erleichtert aus, als er ihre Hand nahm und gleich darauf mit ihr ins Nichts verschwand.

* * *

»Was ist da los?«, fragte Terry und blieb stehen. Neugierig beugte er sich über das Treppengeländer, um einen besseren Blick auf den Schülerauflauf vor den großen Stundengläsern zu werfen.

»Wenn du runterfällst, wirst du's nie erfahren.« Simons gewohnt schlechte Morgenlaune ließ diese Bemerkung fast wie einen Vorschlag klingen. Anthony blieb nur kurz stehen, um einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu werfen, und ging dann kommentarlos weiter. Seit Luna mit seinem Kasten und dem komischen Stein in die Osterferien aufgebrochen war, war Anthony ununterbrochen nervös und in mieser Stimmung, nicht nur morgens. Letzte Woche hatte er sogar ein Besenrennen gegen Smith verloren, was die Sache noch verschlimmert hatte. Terry fragte sich manchmal, wie er es mit den beiden aushielt. Und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher herbei als die Rückkehr Lunas. Wenn Anthony und Simon ihre Unausstehlichkeit auf eine einzelne arme Seele konzentrieren konnten – wie im Moment auf die seine –, dann konnten sie selbst den stabilsten Menschen auf Erden – für den sich Terry keineswegs hielt – an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben. Und darüber hinaus.

Er trottete unauffällig hinter den beiden weiter die Treppe hinunter. Aber als sie unten angekommen waren und sich die zwei zur Großen Halle wandten, seilte er sich ab. Es interessierte ihn tatsächlich, was das Gedränge an den Stundengläsern zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn Hauspunkte und alles, was damit zusammenhing, angeblich unter der Würde von _gewissen_ Leuten waren. Und diese gewissen Leute würden natürlich nachher, wenn er ihnen den neuen Punktestand mitteilte, so tun, als wären sie überhaupt nicht an dem Kampf um den Hauspokal interessiert. Dabei hatte Terry den Verdacht, dass die beiden den Punktestand jedes einzelnen Hauses ganz genau kannten. Mussten sie eigentlich schon deshalb, weil er sie ständig auf dem Laufenden hielt. Und Simon hatte einen richtigen Sport daraus gemacht, seine persönliche Bilanz für Ravenclaw konstant auf einer schwarzen Null zu halten. Anthony kümmerte sich ebenfalls kaum um sein Punktekonto, hatte aber wenigstens mehr bekommen als verloren, trotz seiner Besenaktion letztes Jahr. Und Luna … komischerweise hatte sogar sie eine positive Bilanz vorzuweisen. Wahrscheinlich waren die Lehrer so verblüfft, dass sie überhaupt eine Antwort erhielten, wenn sie »Miss Lovegood« denn einmal aufriefen, denn von selbst meldete sie sich praktisch nie, dass sie ihr vor Überraschung ein paar Punkte gaben. Einzig und allein Terry investierte einige Mühe in sein Punktekonto und hatte immerhin schon fünfundvierzig Punkte für Ravenclaw geholt – und nur zehn davon wieder verloren. Besonders Professor McGonagall bedachte ihn immer wieder mal mit ein paar Punkten. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob das wirklich daran lag, dass er so gut in Verwandlung war, wie die anderen behaupteten, oder ob ihn McGonagall einfach nur gut leiden konnte – vielleicht weil er nicht dauernd den Unterricht störte.

Terry erreichte den Rand der Schülertraube um die Stundengläser. Da es sich leider nicht nur um Erstklässler handelte und er selbst sich nicht gerade durch körperliche Größe auszeichnete, konnte er nicht erkennen, was so interessant am Punktestand war. Aber klein zu sein hatte auch seine Vorteile. Wenn er größer gewesen wäre, wäre es ihm bestimmt nicht so leicht gefallen, unter und zwischen den Umstehenden hindurchzuschlüpfen und sich nach vorne zu drängeln. Die Gesprächsfetzen, die er aufschnappte, drehten sich alle um Gryffindor und Harry Potter. Er befürchtete schon, dass die Gryffindors ihren Vorsprung weiter hatten ausbauen können und nun uneinholbar führten, aber als er durch die letzten Reihen der Schaulustigen brach, bot sich ihm ein völlig unerwartetes Bild.

Gryffindor musste über Nacht mehr als hundert Punkte eingebüßt haben, denn es hatte Hufflepuff deutlich vom vierten und damit letzten Platz verdrängt. Und das hieß, dass nunmehr das Rennen wieder offen war. Ravenclaw stand jetzt an zweiter Stelle, direkt hinter den Slytherins. Und Slytherin hatte höchstens vierzig Punkte Vorsprung. Machbar, dachte Terry aufgeregt. Wenn sich nur _gewisse_ Leute ein _bisschen_ Mühe gäben, wäre das absolut machbar! Er schwelgte eine Weile in dem Gedanken, wie es sein würde, wenn Ravenclaw, ihr eigenes Haus, den Hauspokal gewänne. Aber die Slytherins würden ihre Anstrengungen jetzt natürlich verdoppeln. Und sie hatten Snape, der nicht unbedingt für eine faire und unparteiische Punktevergabepolitik bekannt war. Nicht einmal Flitwick war so frech bei der Bevorzugung seines Hauses, obwohl er es natürlich mit viel größerem Recht tat als Snape, davon war Terry fest überzeugt.

»Boot!« Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt. Smith. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient? »Wo sind Goldstein und Grey?«

»Smith«, antwortete Terry tonlos und drehte sich dann erst um. Natürlich war Smith nicht allein. Ernie Macmillan und Wayne Hopkins standen bei ihm. Als Terry einen Blick von Wayne auffing, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der unter den Osterferien zu leiden hatte. Justin hatte ja ebenfalls die Erlaubnis bekommen, in den Ferien nach Hause zu fahren. Wayne war also ein Leidensgenosse, nur dass sein »Anthony und Simon« Smith und Macmillan hießen. Terry wusste nicht, wer von ihnen, Wayne oder er, das schlimmere Los gezogen hatte, aber vermutlich machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Pest oder Cholera, Regen oder Traufe, es lief auf das Gleiche hinaus. Und selbst die Heimgefahrenen ließen die Waage nicht nach einer Seite ausschlagen. Luna war zwar verrückt, aber manchmal auch ganz nett, während Justin zwar ein schrecklicher Snob war, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, jedem in Reichweite zu erzählen, dass er eigentlich nach Eton hätte gehen sollen, wenn es nach seinen Eltern gegangen wäre, aber wenigstens hatte er alle Tassen im Schrank und man konnte sich mit ihm einigermaßen normal unterhalten.

»Was ist jetzt? Wo treiben sich Goldstein und Grey herum?« Terry ärgerte es, dass Smith automatisch annahm, dass er das wusste. Schließlich war Terry Boot nicht bloß ein Anhängsel von Anthony und … aber wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen?

»Frühstücken«, beschied er Smith einsilbig. »Wie ist das passiert?« Mit einem Nicken deutet er in Richtung der Stundengläser.

Smith zuckte mit den Schultern. »So genau scheint das niemand zu wissen. Es gibt keine offizielle Verlautbarung, nur _Gerüchte_.« Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er von Gerüchten nicht viel hielt.

Terry wandte sich an Wayne. Bei ihm rechnete er sich die größten Chancen auf eine vernünftige Antwort aus. »Was für Gerüchte?«

Und Wayne war natürlich voll informiert, wie es sich gehörte. »Angeblich alles Potters Schuld. Er und zwei andere Gryffindors, wahrscheinlich der kleine Weasley und Granger«, Terry nickte bestätigend. Auch wenn die Ravenclaws nur wenig mit den Gryffindors zu tun hatten, kannte er die Namen aus der Gerüchteküche. Kaum etwas, das mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, blieb lange unbeobachtet. »Oder wer auch immer«, fuhr Wayne fort, obwohl Smith verächtlich schnaubte und »Alles nur Hörensagen« murmelte. »Jedenfalls sollen sie nach Mitternacht im Schloss herumgestreunt und erwischt worden sein. Man sagt, McGonagall hätte 'nen richtigen Wutanfall bekommen und jedem fünfzig Punkte abgezogen haben.«

»McGonagall!« Terry fühlte, wie sich Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, und fragte sich, ob das wohl Liebe war. Diese Frau war ein unbezahlbarer Schatz! Die beste Lehrerin an der ganzen Schule, daran konnte es keinen Zweifel geben!

»Das sind natürlich alles unbestätigte Gerüchte«, meldete sich Smith wieder zu Wort. »Und die Geschichte klingt ziemlich unglaubwürdig, wenn ihr mich fragt.«

Dabei war Smith der Letzte, den Terry um seine Meinung fragen würde, aber das behielt er für sich. Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich von den Hufflepuffs mit der Begründung, er müsse Anthony und Simon über diese unerwartete Entwicklung informieren. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die wunderbaren Stundengläser. Es war ein herrliches Bild. Der erfreulich niedrige Stand der Rubine, noch deutlich unter den gelben Topasen der Hufflepuffs, der Sprung zum Meer der Smaragde im Stundenglas der Slytherins, die leider noch ein Stück über Ravenclaws Saphiren lagen. Wenn sie Slytherin überholen könnten, würde es ein richtig schönes Treppchen ergeben. Er riss sich nur mit Mühe los und eilte in die große Halle.

Simon und Anthony saßen zeitungslesend am Tisch und reagierten kaum auf die großartigen Neuigkeiten.

»Wissen wir schon«, meinte Anthony. »Malfoy war da. Hat stolz verkündet, dass er die Gryffindors drangekriegt hat. Und dass Slytherin es nur ihm zu verdanken hat, dass es jetzt in Führung liegt.«

»Hauspunkte sind doch Kinderkram«, verkündete auch Simon seine Meinung, klang dabei aber nicht sonderlich engagiert. »Mich würde nur interessieren, ob an der Geschichte mit dem Drachen was dran ist.«

»Drache?« Terry hätte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft – an den er sich inzwischen so gewöhnt hatte, dass er ihn fast mochte – verschluckt.

»Malfoy hat so was erzählt.« Anthony verzog das Gesicht. »Angeblich wollten Potter und ein paar andere Gryffindors 'nen Babydrachen aus dem Schloss schmuggeln.« Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, was er von dieser Geschichte hielt. »Aber wie sollen sie an einen Drachen gekommen sein? Für mich hört sich das nach einer ziemlich blöden Ausrede an. ›Die Katze hat sich auf meine Hausaufgaben übergeben‹ oder so.«

Simon legte nachdenklich seinen _Daily Prophet_ zur Seite. »Vielleicht waren sie auch an einem bestimmten Korridor interessiert? Irgendetwas müssen sie mit ihrem Ausflug ja bezweckt haben.«

»_Erstklässler?_«, fragte Anthony ungläubig. Und, wie Terry angesichts ihrer eigenen nächtlichen Aktivitäten fand, unpassenderweise. Auch Anthony schien ein gewisses Unbehagen über die Logik seiner Bemerkung zu spüren, den er fügte »Gryffindor-Erstklässler, mein' ich natürlich« hinzu.

»Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass sie da unten rumschnüffeln könnten?«, fragte Terry beunruhigt, erntete aber nur Achselzucken. Er war ziemlich nervös wegen des falschen Steins, den er gemacht hatte. Wenn ihn jemand fände, würde er vielleicht Schwierigkeiten bekommen, immerhin war es das einzige Beweisstück, das sie zurückgelassen hatten. Und auch wenn Simon meinte, dass es unglaublich schwer wäre, aus einem verwandelten Gegenstand die magische Signatur des Verwandlers herauszufinden, so war es doch nicht völlig unmöglich. Und die Fälschung trug nun einmal seine Signatur. Selbst seine Hoffnung, dass sich der Stein unter normalen Umständen mittlerweile wieder in den ursprünglichen Mauerbrocken zurückverwandelt haben müsste, hatte Simon ihm genommen. Der hatte nämlich gesagt, dass er nicht an eine normale Rückverwandlung glaube, solange der Stein magisch in dem Spiegel gehalten und konserviert würde. Terry hasste die Ungewissheit. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wussten, ob sich die ganze Sache überhaupt gelohnt hatte, darüber hinaus war er dank Anthonys »genialem« Plan auch noch derjenige, der in der größten Gefahr schwebte, das Ganze ausbaden zu müssen.

»Kannst du nicht die Weasleys fragen?«, wandte sich Terry an Simon. »Schließlich haben sie ihr komisches Ortungsdings. Und wahrscheinlich war ihr kleiner Bruder auch dabei.« Und vielleicht redete wenigstens der eine der Zwillinge noch mit Simon. Terry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber den beiden. Zwar redete keiner der anderen mehr von dem Vertrag – der morgen sowieso auslaufen würde –, aber Terry kam sich noch immer wie ein mieser kleiner Betrüger vor. Auch wenn er die Zwillinge nicht leiden konnte, eigentlich stand den beiden der Stein genauso zu wie ihnen.

»Nein«, antwortet Simon ausdruckslos. »Kann ich nicht.«

»Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist«, fiel die sarkastische Stimme Anthonys ein, »die Wieselbrut schneidet uns.«

»Warum wohl?«, brummte Terry, aber in diesem Augenblick brach der Tisch der Slytherins in Beifall aus, was Anthony Gott sei Dank ablenkte. Terry folgte den Blicken Anthonys und Simons und drehte sich um. Gerade hatten Potter, Granger und der kleinste Weasley die Halle betreten. Während die drei mit hochroten Köpfen zu ihren Plätzen gingen, erhoben sich die Slytherins und bedachten sie mit stehenden Ovationen. Es war ziemlich gemein, fand Terry. Und er schämte sich fast, dass er eine unheimliche Lust verspürte in den Applaus einzufallen. Er vergaß, sich Sorgen um den Stein zu machen, und verspürte wieder das Hochgefühl, das ihn erfasst hatte, als er gesehen hatte, wie tief der ehemalige Punkteführer Gryffindor abgerutscht war. Wenn er jetzt noch Simon und Anthony überreden könnte, sich etwas mehr im Unterricht und Punktewettkampf zu engagieren, dann hätten sie vielleicht wirklich eine Chance, den Hauspokal zu für Ravenclaw zu holen.

Aber seine Bemühungen liefen vollständig ins Leere, und nachdem er sich von Simon einen langweiligen Vortrag über »pädagogisches Versagen«, »falsches Erziehungskonzept« und »verfehltes Konkurrenzdenken« hatte anhören müssen, konzentrierte er sich ganz auf Anthony. Aber dieser schien, wenigstens in diesem Punkt, völlig unter Simons zersetzendem Einfluss zu stehen.

»Hauspunkte sind doch kindisch«, wiederholte er fast wörtlich Simons Meinung. Und leider die Meinung des Großteils der Ravenclaws, wie Terry befürchtete. Anders konnte er sich jedenfalls nicht erklären, warum das Haus mit den besten und intelligentesten Schülern die Punktewertung nicht unangefochten anführte.

»Genauso kindisch wie Besenrennen?«, fragte er in der Hoffnung einen Keil zwischen Anthonys und Simons Standpunkte zu treiben. Und tatsächlich antwortete Simon mit einem schlichten »Ja«, was ihm einen Tritt von Anthony einbrachte, ansonsten aber leider folgenlos blieb.

»Netter Versuch«, sagte Anthony nur zu Terry und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. »Bisschen plump vielleicht.«

»Mit anderen Worten: Er zeichnete sich durch einen eklatanten Mangel an Subtilität aus«, schloss sich Simon an und schob Terry seine Ausgabe des _Daily Prophet_ zu. »Auf der zweiten Seite steht 'ne Glosse, die man beim ersten Lesen für 'nen ernsthaften Kommentar halten könnte. Lies und lerne!«

Terry verwünschte die beiden innerlich und sehnte sich Lunas Rückkehr mehr denn je herbei. Gott sei Dank kam sie schon heute Abend wieder. Allein hielt er es in der Gesellschaft von Anthony und Simon einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne ihnen einmal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen. Aber in dieser Hinsicht waren die beiden so empfindlich, dass er sich genauso gut gleich nach neuen Freunden hätte umsehen können. Und dafür war es jetzt, wo sich das Schuljahr langsam dem Ende näherte, ein bisschen zu spät.

* * *


	19. Though It Hurts To Go Away

**

* * *

19. Though It Hurts To Go Away  
**(Save Your Kisses For Me – Brotherhood Of Man)

* * *

Terry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er die schwebenden Staubflöckchen beobachtete, die im Licht glitzerten und die Bahnen der durch das Fenster der Bibliothek einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen durch ihren Tanz aufleuchten ließen. Er versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu atmen, um ihren Sinkflug nicht zu stören, aber eine warme Brise, die von draußen durch das angelehnte Fenster hereinwehte, wirbelte sie wieder durcheinander. Und noch mehr Staub auf. Mit einem Mal verspürte er ein Jucken in der Nase und ein unwiderstehlicher Niesreiz brach sich Bahn. Leider so plötzlich, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte, ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche zu kramen und in die Hände niesen musste.

Luna war die Einzige, die ihm »Gesundheit!« wünschte. Simon warf ihm ein Taschentuch zu, womit er sich den Schleim von Nase und Oberlippe putzte, bevor er seine Hände saubermachte.

»Sind wir jetzt wieder wach?«, fragte ihn Anthony, ohne von seinem Pergament aufzublicken. Er war schlimmer als Simon, seit die Prüfungen näher rückten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sie jeden Tag eines dieser nervigen »Repetitorien« abgehalten. Außer montags, wenn er selbst etwas anderes vorhatte. Aber da erwartete er natürlich, dass sie seinen Flugkünsten applaudierten, wenn er mal wieder Smith beim Besenrennen schlug. Was in letzter Zeit jedoch immer seltener der Fall war. Nun ja, es war keine große Zumutung. Terry und Luna erledigten meistens Hausaufgaben, und Simon hatte wie immer was zu lesen dabei, wenn sie bei den Rennen zusahen. Und eigentlich schauten sie auch nur zu, wenn einigermaßen schönes Wetter war. Und selbst dann taten sie es weniger wegen Anthony als vielmehr, weil es eine Entschuldigung lieferte, einmal aus dem Schloss zu kommen, gestand sich Terry ein.

»Wo waren wir?«, fragte Simon und blätterte in einem Buch, das ganz offensichtlich kein Schulbuch war. Je näher die Prüfungen kamen, desto weniger schien sich Simon für die Wiederholungsstunden und den Schulstoff zu interessieren.

»Fünf«, antwortete Luna, die ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkte Arme gelegt hatte und zum Fenster hinaus sah.

»Ach ja«, grummelte Simon. »Also, warum ist Fünf 'ne magische Zahl?«

_Fünf_ eine magische Zahl? Seit wann? Das war das Erste, was Terry hörte. Er hatte gedacht, dass nur Drei, Sechs, Sieben und Neun Magische Zahlen waren. In welchem Fach hatten sie das bloß wieder durchgenommen?

»Pentagramm«, beantwortete Anthony die Frage. »Unendlichkeitssymbol. Zwischenebenenvermittlung. Neutralisierendes Element. Unverzichtbar bei unbilanzierten Beschwörungen.«

Terry war nach »Unendlichkeitssymbol« ausgestiegen. Wovon redete Anthony da?

»Du hast die Fixierung instabiler Zustände und Erhaltung von Übergängen aller Art vergessen.« Simon klang richtig schulmeisterlich, als er Anthony berichtigte. Terry wünschte sich, er hätte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wovon die beiden da redeten.

»Äh«, meldete er sich vorsichtig zu Wort. »Wann haben wir das denn durchgenommen?« Dass er keinerlei Erinnerung mehr hatte – ja, noch nicht einmal einen Verdacht –, in welchem Fach es drangekommen sein könnte, wollte er nicht gleich zugeben. Anthony und Simon reagierten auf so etwas manchmal ein bisschen überempfindlich.

Die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt an. »Gerade eben?«, informierte ihn dann Simon und ließ es wie eine Frage klingen.

»Und für welches Fach?«, fragte Terry jetzt doch, als ihm klarwurde, dass Simon der Meinung war, damit erschöpfend Auskunft erteilt zu haben.

»Arithmantik!«, rief Anthony und schien es nicht fassen zu können, wie jemand eine solche Frage stellen konnte.

»Arithmantik?«, schnappte Terry entsetzt. »Wir haben keine Arithmantik!« Waren die beiden jetzt komplett durchgeknallt? Reichte ihnen etwa der Stoff der ersten Klasse nicht mehr?

»Na ja«, meinte Simon in beruhigendem Tonfall. »Das ist _so_ nicht ganz richtig. Die magischen Zahlen braucht man für alles. Aber in der Arithmantik spielen sie naturgemäß die größte Rolle.«

»Wir haben keine Arithmantik!«, stellte Terry noch einmal grimmig fest, um seinen Standpunkt unmissverständlich klar zu machen. Sie sollten sich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, um Gottes willen, nicht den Privatinteressen von Anthony und Simon nachgehen! Das konnten die beiden doch auch wann anders tun!

»Aber wir sind mit dem Prüfungsstoff durch!« Simon wirkte überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst. »Bis auf das, was noch drankommt, selbstverständlich.«

»Wir sind durch!?« Terry war fassungslos vor Glück. Bis ihn ein schrecklicher Verdacht beschlich. »Seit wann?«, fragte er gefährlich ruhig. »Seit wann sind wir durch?«

»Äh«, zögerte Simon und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. »Seit 'ner Woche oder so?« Er warf Anthony einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf dieser nickte.

»Eine gute Woche, aber wir haben Freitag wie immer den Stoff von letzter Woche wiederholt«, bestätigte er.

Terry war für einen Moment sprachlos. Am liebsten hätte er losgeflucht und den beiden so richtig die Meinung gesagt. Und Luna genauso, die jetzt ihren Kopf gedreht, aber ihn immer noch auch ihren verschränkten Armen liegen hatte und Terry von schräg unten mit treuherzigem Lächeln anblickte. Verräterisches Biest! Sie hätte ihn wenigstens warnen können!

»Geh'n wir's noch mal durch.« Simon hatte Terrys Schweigen genutzt, um fortzufahren. »Drei ist die Basis. Die Minimalzahl der Komponenten eines Zaubers oder Tranks. Drei Punkte spannen eine Ebene auf. Das Dreieck ist das Primärsymbol. Stabiles Ein-Ebenen-Element, das Geschlossenheit symbolisiert.« Er nickte Anthony auffordernd zu.

»Vier«, leierte Anthony gelangweilt herunter. »Halbmagisch. Entweder als Achse eines Dreipunktsystems oder als Viereck. Das Viereck ist aber eine Kurzform und kann immer durch zwei Dreiecke ersetzt werden. Symbol ist ein Quadrat.«

»Fünf hatten wir gerade als kommt jetzt …«, erwartungsvoll richtete Simon seinen Blick auf Luna, und Terry hoffte, dass sie ihn mal so richtig abblitzen lassen würde.

»Sechs«, sagte sie jedoch und schloss die Augen, als wäre sie auf ihren verschränkten Armen eingeschlafen. »Symbolisch ein Hexagramm. Zwei übereinander liegende gleichseitige Dreiecke. Und … das ergibt dann ein Sechseck mit sechs kleinen gleichseitigen Dreiecken am Rand. Braucht man für Zwei-Ebenen-Beschwörungen. Hmm … Austauschzauber, Transportzauber und so weiter. Alles, was man nicht mit 'nem Dreieck hinkriegt, weil einem die zweite Bezugsebene fehlt.«

»Sehr gut«, erklärte Simon und nickte dann Terry zu, der ihm am liebsten gesagt hätte, wo er sich seine magischen Zahlen hinstecken könne. Aber da die nächste ziemlich einfach war und er die Antwort ausnahmsweise einmal wusste, beschloss er mitzuspielen.

»Sieben«, brachte er zähneknirschend hervor und funkelte Simon wütend an. »Je nachdem, wen man fragt, 'ne halbmagische oder unmagische Zahl! Kommt nur als Achspunkt einer Sechserkombination vor. Ansonsten überflüssig wie ein Kropf!«

»Gut«, nickte Simon ihm zu, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. »Dann kommt Neun als Drei zum Quadrat. Zweitmächtigste magische Zahl und Grundlage vieler mächtiger Zaubersprüche und Tränke. Außerdem spannt ein neunfeldriges Quadrat die Normmatrix für Verwandlungsmuster und einfache Zauberstabgesten auf.«

»Siebenundzwanzig«, setzte Anthony nach, ohne auf ein Zeichen Simons zu warten. »Drei hoch drei. Ist die mächtigste magische Zahl. Erzeugt den Normkubus für komplexe Verwandlungen und alle fortgeschrittenen Zauberstabgesten. Außerdem ist siebenundzwanzig die maximale Komponentenzahl für Magie und Zaubertränke. Und sie ist die höchste bekannte magische Zahl.«

»Normkubus für Verwandlungen?«, fragte Terry ungläubig nach. Was sollte das schon wieder sein? Und warum hatte er noch nichts davon gehört? Schließlich war er um Längen besser in Verwandlung als die anderen.

»Ja«, bestätigte Simon. »Für einfache Sachen reicht eine Ebene des Normkubus, das ist dann die Normmatrix. Bei komplizierten Verwandlungen, wenn man zum Beispiel was Totes in was Lebendiges verwandeln will, dann braucht man schon zwei Ebenen für die korrespondierenden Zauberstabgesten.« Das war Terry im Prinzip schon klar gewesen. »Und bei wirklich schwierigen Verwandlungen, zum Beispiel wenn ein größerer Massenausgleich nötig ist, braucht man alle drei, also den ganzen Kubus.«

Terry ärgerte sich, dass ihm jemand, der immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, einen Knopf in einen Käfer zu verwandeln, erklären wollte, wie Verwandlungsmuster funktionierten. Warum war er da nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Das mit den Würfelebenen war doch einigermaßen logisch.

»Und warum hat uns McGonagall das nicht beigebracht?«, wollte er von Simon wissen.

»Weil sie 'ne Lehrerin ist!« Simon sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. »Lehrer lügen oft und bringen dir die Wahrheit immer nur häppchenweise bei, weil sie Angst haben, die winzigen Gehirne ihrer armen Schüler zu überfordern.« Terry wollte protestieren, aber Simon fuhr unbeeindruckt in seiner Oberlehrermanier fort. »Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Meine Mum ist Lehrerin. Lehrer bringen dir immer nur soviel bei, dass du die nächste Prüfung schaffst.« Als Terry wieder ansetzte, um einzuwerfen, dass er das nicht glaube, wenigstens nicht so, wie Simon es gesagt hatte, mischte sich Anthony ein.

»Apropos Prüfungen«, sagte er und klopfte ungeduldig auf die Tischplatte. »Lasst uns weiterlernen! Oder will jemand nächstes Jahr die erste Klasse noch mal durchmachen?«

»Was!?«, fragte Terry geschockt und so laut, dass Madam Pince zwischen den Bücherregalen auftauchte, ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf und drohend ihren Zauberstab schwenkte. »Noch mal in die erste Klasse?«, zischte er Anthony erheblich leiser an. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Dreimal darfst du raten«, erwiderte Anthony gelangweilt und blätterte weiter in seinem Theoriebuch.

»Wir können hier theoretisch durchfallen«, klärte Simon Terry auf. »Und wenn du die Prüfungen in 'nem Pflichtfach nicht schaffst, musst du's noch mal belegen.« Terry war entsetzt. Was waren denn das für Methoden? »Mach dir keine Sorgen«, versuchte ihn Simon zu beruhigen. »Das passiert praktisch nie. Dazu sind die Prüfungen viel zu einfach. Und bei 'nem Ravenclaw ist so was wahrscheinlich noch nie vorgekommen.«

Terry fühlte sich etwas besser, aber er war auch sauer. Was dachten sich die Lehrer bloß dabei? Und warum hatte es keiner für nötig befunden, ihn darauf hinzuweisen? Es war ja nicht so, als wäre es normal, dass man in der Schule durchfallen konnte. Wenn er das alles vorher gewusst hätte, hätte er es sich zweimal überlegt, bevor er seine alte Schule verlassen hätte, von zu Hause weg und nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre. Und nicht nur wegen seiner Eltern, versicherte er sich. Nicht nur.

* * *

Anthony hasste es, zu schwitzen. Es war viel zu warm in dem großen Klassenzimmer, in dem sie den theoretischen Teil der Examina zu absolvieren hatten. Und er hatte auch noch das Pech, dass seine Platznummer ihm einen Tisch direkt neben einem Fenster beschert hatte. Die Junisonne brannte vom Himmel und verwandelte seine schwarze Schulrobe in eine Sauna. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß aus den Achselhöhlen an beiden Körperseiten hinunterlief. Und er durfte nicht einmal einen Zauber benutzen, um sich Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Während die Prüfung lief, war jeder Einsatz von Magie verboten. Zu allem Überfluss durften sie noch nicht mal ihre eigenen Federn benutzen, sondern mussten mit speziellen Examensfedern vorlieb nehmen, die zwar magisch gegen Unterschleif und Betrugsversuche gesichert waren, aber leider nicht gegen lästiges Tropfen und Klecksen.

Er starrte erbittert auf das vor ihm liegende Pergament. Die Schrift war weit unter seinem Standard. Zumindest konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken trösten, dass Terrys und Simons Antworten wahrscheinlich noch viel unleserlicher waren. Immerhin waren sie noch nicht ihr ganzes Leben an das Schreiben mit Feder und Tinte gewöhnt.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Frage. Alle anderen hatte er schon beantwortet, aber gerade die letzte hatte es in sich. Der Rest war ihm ziemlich leicht gefallen, und er glaubt nicht, dass er einen einzigen Punkt ausgelassen oder falsch beantwortet hatte. Nur die verdammte letzte Aufgabe machte ihm noch Probleme.

_Sie stehen vor einem Fluss, den Sie überqueren wollen. Es ist keine Brücke zu sehen, und Sie haben weder Besen noch sonstige magische oder nichtmagische Hilfsmittel außer Ihrem Zauberstab zur Verfügung. Welcher Zauberspruch könnte Ihnen in dieser Situation helfen? Führen Sie dessen magische Schule, die Spruchformel und die nötigen Zauberstabgesten auf, und beschreiben Sie Wirkungsweise und Limitationen des von Ihnen gewählten Zaubers! (Keine Verwandlungen!)_

Die Aufgabe war absoluter Blödsinn, dachte Anthony verärgert. Er hasste solche Textaufgaben. Die ganze Sache kam ihm wie eine Scherzfrage vor. Außerdem konnte er sich überhaupt nicht auf die Fragestellung konzentrieren. Wann immer er überlegte, wie er ohne Besen über einen Fluss kommen könnte, fiel ihm der Stein ein, der am Grund eines bestimmten Gewässers lag und auf seine Bergung wartete. Hoffentlich. Wenn er nicht abgetrieben worden war. Die Zauber, die sie auf die Schutzschichten gelegt hatten, sollten dies zwar verhindern, aber in fließendem Wasser war nun mal keine Magie wirklich zuverlässig. Darum hatten sie ihn ja auch in einem Fluss verstecken müssen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das Schuljahr endlich zu Ende ging und er seinen Großvater über den Stein der Weisen aushorchen konnte. Per Eule hatte er ihn nicht fragen wollen. Nicht nur weil die Gefahr bestand, dass die Botschaft abgefangen oder mitgelesen werden könnte, sondern auch weil es vielleicht den Verdacht seines Großvaters erregt hätte. Es war viel unauffälliger, wenn er bei Gelegenheit einmal das Gespräch auf Flamel brachte und sich dann bei seinem Großvater nebenbei danach erkundigte, was dessen Forschungen bezüglich des Steins der Weisen eigentlich ergeben hatten. Vordringlich mussten sie erst einmal feststellen, ob der Stein überhaupt echt war, auch wenn Anthony inzwischen kaum noch daran zweifelte. Wozu hätte Dumbledore sonst den ganzen Aufwand betrieben? Doch bestimmt nicht für eine Fälschung!

Allerdings halfen ihm seine Grübeleien bei der Beantwortung der Prüfungsaufgabe überhaupt nicht weiter. Er zermarterte sein Gehirn, welcher Zauber, den sie dieses Jahr in durchgenommen hatten, ihm bei der Überquerung eines Flusses helfen könnte. Schwebezauber kamen nicht infrage. Man konnte sich nicht selbst schweben lassen. Einen Besen hatte er laut Aufgabenstellung nicht, und ein Spruch, der einen ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen ließ, musste erst noch erfunden werden. Und letztendlich hieß das, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, _über_ den Fluss zu kommen. Also musste man _hindurch_. Aber ihm fiel einfach kein Zauber ein, der dabei helfen konnte. Außer vielleicht ein Trockenhaltezauber für die Kleidung, was aber wohl kaum gefragt sein konnte. Oder doch?

Er sah auch keine Möglichkeit, über das Wasser zu gehen. Ein Abkühlungszauber, der vielleicht bei einem See kurzfristig gewirkt hätte, würde von einem Fluss weggespült, lange bevor er seine Wirkung entfalten und eine tragfähige Eisschicht auf ihm bilden konnte. Schließlich zeigte die große Sanduhr am Lehrertisch, dass ihm nur noch wenige Minuten blieben. Da beschloss er, die ihm am wenigsten falsch erscheinende Antwort hinzuschreiben und das Beste zu hoffen. Er war gerade dabei, die Wirkungsweise eines Sectum-Zaubers zu beschreiben – mit dem er einen imaginären Baum gefällt hatte, um ihn als provisorische Brücke über den imaginären Fluss zu legen –, als Professor Flitwick verkündete, dass die Zeit um sei. Mit einem Ruck verließen sämtliche Pergamente die Tische der Prüflinge und sausten durch die Luft zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich fein säuberlich in einem Stapel niederließen.

Sofort brach das gesamt Klassenzimmer in wildes Geschnatter aus. Anthony freute sich, dass die meisten auch gleich in »Was hast du bei der letzten Frage?« ausbrachen und hörte unter anderem ein paarmal das Wort »Sectum-Zauber«, was ihn einigermaßen beruhigte. Zumindest war er nicht der Einzige, dem nichts anderes eingefallen war. Vor der Tür warteten Simon und Luna schon.

»Und?«, erkundigte er sich bei Simon. »Wie ist es gelaufen?«

Der andere grinste ihn an. »Ein typischer Flitwick eben.« Dem konnte Anthony nur zustimmen. Alles einfach und geradeaus, bis man zum Schluss kam und einen die berüchtigte Flitwick'sche »Transferaufgabe« ansprang. Ihr Hauslehrer hielt viel von selbstständigem Denken und machte auch im Unterricht immer wieder solche Sachen. »Damit Ihnen das Gehirn nicht einschläft«, wie er sich auszudrücken pflegte.

»Sagt mal«, wollte Terry aufgeregt wissen, als er endlich auch herauskam und sich ihnen anschloss, »was habt ihr bei der letzten Frage geschrieben?«

»Mit 'nem Sectum-Zauber 'nen Baum fällen«, antwortete Anthony ihm und sah, wie sich der Kleine sichtlich erleichtert entspannte.

»Hab' ich auch.« Terry wandte sich an Simon und Luna. »Und ihr?«

»Gar nichts«, meinte Luna. »Ich hab' sie weggelassen. Mir ist kein Spruch eingefallen, mit dem man 'nen Tunnel graben könnte.« Sie wirkte dabei jedoch völlig unbekümmert.

Simon sah Anthony und Terry kopfschüttelnd an. »Da ist ja Luna näher dran als ihr! ›Sectum-Zauber‹, also wirklich! Und seit wann ist ein Baum kein Hilfsmittel?«

Anthony spürte, wie er rot wurde. Manchmal war Simon so ein erbärmlicher Klugscheißer! »Dann erleuchte uns doch, oh Weisester der Weisen! Was ist denn die richtige Antwort, du verkanntes Genie?«

Simon schien den Sarkasmus gar nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. »Lokalisationszauber.« Dabei wirkte er derart bemüht _un_triumphierend und bescheiden, dass Anthony die Galle hochkam.

»Wieso Lokalisationszauber?«, wollte Terry besorgt wissen. »Bist du sicher, dass ›Sectum-Zauber‹ falsch ist?«

»Ziemlich«, erwiderte Simon. »Wie gesagt, auch ein Baum ist ein Hilfsmittel. Außerdem glaub' ich, dass das mit den ›Limitationen‹ ein Hinweis auf die Reichweitenbeschränkung von Lokalisationszaubern war. Magie hält sich nicht in fließendem Wasser, Verwandlungen durfte man nicht nehmen, und Sachen wie Apparieren und Turmzauber – oder Zauber zum Graben –«, fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Luna hinzu, »hatten wir noch nicht.«

»Aber was soll einem ein Lokalisationszauber helfen?« Terry würde wohl keine Ruhe geben, bis ihm Simon das ganze Ausmaß seiner und Anthonys Dummheit auf einem Silbertablett serviert hatte. Anthony hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht selbst auf die richtige Antwort gekommen war.

»Na, wenn du mit Magie nicht über den Fluss kommst, dann musst du 'ne Brücke ausfindig machen. Um nicht zu sagen, du musst eine Brücke lokalisieren.« Anthony fand Simons Selbstzufriedenheit unerträglich. »Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir durchgenommen haben, wie man das nächste bewohnte Haus finden kann, wenn man sich verirrt hat? Oder wie man ein bestimmtes Gebäude ausfindig macht, wenn man sich in einer Stadt nicht auskennt?«

Terry stöhnte auf und schlug sich auf die Stirn. »›Es ist keine Brücke zu sehen‹! Ich bin so was von hohl.« Gleichzeitig erklang ein Kichern neben ihnen, das Anthony im ersten Moment für Lunas hielt, bis er sah, dass sie auf der anderen Seite stand.

»Gar nicht dumm«, erklang Professor Flitwicks hohe Stimme. Er hatte den Stapel mit den Prüfungen hinter sich schweben. »Fünf Punkte, weil Sie an einen Turmzauber gedacht haben, Mr. Grey. Und fünf Punkte für Sie, Miss Lovegood«, wandte er sich an Luna, »weil Sie daran gedacht haben, dass man auch _unter_ einem Fluss hindurch kann.« Er grinste sein verschmitztes Gnomenlächeln, und Anthony dachte, dass es doch manchmal reichlich frech war, wie der Professor seinem Haus Punkte zuschanzte. Wären hier ein paar Hufflepuffs, Slytherins oder Gryffindors gestanden, wären deren Ausführungen bestimmt keine Punkte wert gewesen. Höchstens ein paar lobende Worte hätte Flitwick fallenlassen, aber mit Sicherheit keine Hauspunkte verteilt. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass Ravenclaw im Rennen um den Hauspokal immer noch hinter Slytherin lag. Vielleicht wollte Flitwick das auf den letzten Metern noch herumreißen, aber Anthony bezweifelte, dass Professor Snape da seelenruhig zuschauen würde.

»Und keine Sorge«, sagte Flitwick zu Terry und Anthony. »Gut begründete falsche Antworten bringen immer noch die halbe Punktzahl.« Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, bevor er weiterging, der Pergamentstapel mit den Prüfungsarbeiten folgsam hinter ihm herschwebend.

* * *

»Hey, Lee«, sagte Fred zu dem neben ihm liegenden Jungen, während er mit den Füßen plätscherte. George, Lee und er lagen nebeneinander auf dem Rücken im seichten, warmen Wasser des Uferbereichs und ließen sich, die Ellenbogen in den weichen schlammigen Sand gestützt, die Nachmittagssonne auf den Bauch brennen.

»Mhmm?«, machte Lee, rührte sich jedoch ansonsten nicht.

Fred warf einen schnellen Blick zur Seite. Aber Lee lag bis zum Hals im Wasser und sah mit geschlossenen Augen in die Sonne. »Was ist eigentlich mit Angelina los?«

Lee brummte nur unwillig, hob aber den Kopf und schlug die Augen auf. Er blickte auf die gleißende Wasserfläche des Sees hinaus, wie Fred aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Angelina schwamm da draußen. Wie sie es nur aushielt. Ursprünglich waren sie alle vier zusammen hinausgeschwommen. Heute war ihr letzter Prüfungstag gewesen. Praktische Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Als sie endlich durch waren, hatten sie beschlossen, Schwimmen zu gehen. Nur wenige Schüler trauten sich ins Wasser des Sees. Angeblich lebte außer dem Riesenkraken auch noch eine Kolonie des Seevolks in ihm. Aber der Krake war absolut harmlos und tat keinem Schüler etwas zuleide. Und das Seevolk blieb sowieso unter sich und wollte mit Landbewohner so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Und bei der Sommerhitze, die die ganze Prüfungswoche über geherrscht hatte, gab es nichts Schöneres als ein Bad im kühlen Wasser des großen Sees. Allerdings war ihnen das Wasser doch ein bisschen zu kalt geworden, als sie weiter hinausgeschwommen waren, und sie waren umgekehrt. Bis auf Angelina, die sie »Weicheier« genannte hatte und nicht mit zurück ans Ufer wollte. Jetzt zog sie weit draußen ihre Bahnen. Dabei war das Wasser dort wirklich noch grausig kalt, während es hier am Ufer angenehm warm war.

»Weiß nicht«, sagte Lee plötzlich und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

»Ärger im Paradies?«, hörte Fred seinen Bruder fragen.

»Ich _weiß_ es nicht!« Lee klang resigniert und vielleicht auch genervt. »Ich glaub', sie will mich abservieren«, fügte er leise hinzu. »Keine Ahnung, was sie hat. Redet dauernd um den heißen Brei rum.«

Fred wusste, dass er sich nicht freuen sollte. Es war schäbig und eine Schande, dass er innerlich jubilieren wollte. Aber es half nichts. Und vielleicht trennten sich Angelina und Lee ja gar nicht und er freute sich zu früh. Aber sie waren schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr so oft zusammen, und Angelina war immer zickiger geworden, also standen die Chancen vielleicht nicht allzu schlecht. Oder allzu gut, wenn man es aus Lees Perspektive sah, was als einer seiner besten Freunde wahrscheinlich Freds Pflicht gewesen wäre.

»Sie hat gestern gesagt, dass sie mich eigentlich gar nicht richtig kennt.« Lee platschte wütend mit dem Fuß aufs Wasser. »Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Wir gehen seit drei Jahren in dieselbe Klasse, leben im selben Haus, hängen dauernd miteinander ab und auf einmal fällt ihr ein, dass wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen.«

Das war ja besser als erwartet. Na gut, schlechter als erwartet für den armen Lee, aber jedenfalls sah es so aus, als würden sich die beiden aus freien Stücken trennen. Also würde auch Lee nichts dagegen haben können, wenn er selbst – natürlich nach einer angemessenen Wartezeit, wie sich Fred fest vornahm – einen Versuch bei Angelina startete. Auch Lee würde einsehen, dass das immer noch besser war, als wenn sich irgendein Fremder, womöglich noch aus einem anderen Haus, an sie heranmachte.

Georges spitzer Schrei unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Sein Bruder sprang auf und kämpfte mit einem Tentakelarm, der ihn unter den Armen zu kitzeln versuchte. Unbemerkt hatte sich der Riesenkrake in die seichte Uferzone gleiten lassen. Nun lag er ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt im See und starrte sie aus seinen gigantische Augen an, während er seine dünnen Tentakelspitzen auf sie zu schlängeln ließ, um sie zu kitzeln. Der Krake war manchmal recht verspielt, das hatten George und er schon in ihrem ersten Jahr erfahren müssen.

»Na warte!«, hörte Fred seinen Bruder rufen, bevor sich dieser wieder ins Wasser stürzte und seinerseits eine Kitzelattacke auf die Fangarme des Kraken startete. Kurz darauf wurde er mindestens einen Meter hoch aus dem Wasser geschleudert und landete mit einem Bauchklatscher im See. Das nahm Fred als Zeichen, ebenfalls anzugreifen. Zusammen mit Lee stürzte er sich in die Schlacht. Sie lieferten den Fangarmen einen heroischen Kampf. Meterhohe Wasserfontänen spritzten in den Himmel, und immer wieder bekam der Krake einen von ihnen zu fassen und warf ihn in die Luft. Auf einem seiner Höhenflüge sah Fred, wie Ron, Harry und Hermione im Schatten eines Baums am Ufer saßen und zu ihnen herübersahen. Er wollte ihnen zuwinken, klatschte aber schon wieder kopfüber ins Wasser. Gleich darauf bekamen sie Verstärkung von Angelina, die endlich ans Ufer geschwommen kam. Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde mit dem Kraken herumgetobt hatten und Fred für seinen Geschmack genug Seewasser geschluckt hatte, trat er einen strategischen Rückzug an. Es reicht auch wirklich. Als sich Fred ans Ufer gerettet hatte und die anderen nachgekommen waren, sah er sich noch einmal nach Harry, Ron und Hermione um, aber der Platz unter dem Baum war leer und die drei schon wieder verschwunden.

* * *

Filius starrt entsetzt auf die Vertiefung im massiven Steinboden vor dem Spiegel. An den Rändern schien der Stein geschmolzen und schwarz geworden zu sein, aber im Zentrum war er einfach verdampft. Was konnte festes Gestein verdampfen? Nicht einmal Drachenfeuer schaffte das – unter normalen Umständen. Er musterte Albus, aber der stellte nur sein nachsichtiges, altväterliches Lächeln zur Schau. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er von ihm Näheres über diese Sache erfahren würde. Kurzentschlossen ließ er sich auf ein Knie sinken und legte eine Hand auf den Boden. Mit einem der mächtigeren Gebote ließ er sich direkt vom Gestein der Kammer einen Eindruck davon vermitteln, was hier unten vorgefallen war. Als er wieder zu Albus aufsah, hatte dieser aufgehört zu lächeln, aber das freundliche Blitzen seiner Augen war immer noch da.

»Ein Herz des Lichts, Albus?« Es klang vielleicht zu sehr nach einer Anklage, aber auch wenn das Bedauern, dass sich nun auf Albus' Gesicht zeigte, echt war, so war das doch allemal angemessen. Das »Avada Kedavra der Weißen Magie« nannte man es manchmal, was aber keineswegs zutraf. Jedenfalls würde Filius jederzeit den schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod durch ein _Avada Kedavra_ einer Begegnung mit _Cor Lucis_ vorziehen. Wenigstens ließ _Avada Kedavra_ immer genug für eine Beerdigung übrig.

»Mein lieber Filius«, sagte Albus mit sanfter Stimme. »Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.« Wenn nicht die unübersehbare Delle im Boden gewesen wäre, verursacht durch geschmolzenes und verdampftes Gestein, und der Fels rundherum nicht noch immer bei der Erinnerung an das Geschehene aufgeschrien hätte, dann – vielleicht – hätte Filius ihm geglaubt. Aber so …

»Das muss geschehen sein«, fuhr Albus fort und deutete auf die geschwärzte Stelle am Boden, »als Harrys Schutzzauber aktiviert wurde. Die Liebe einer Mutter ist eine mächtigere Kraft als all unsere Zauber. Und wenn eine liebende Mutter ihr Leben für ihren einzigen Sohn hingibt und ihn noch mit ihren letzten Atemzügen zu schützen versucht, und wenn es sich dabei auch noch um eine derart begabte Hexe wie Lily Potter handelt, nun, in so einem Fall tut ein Möchtegernmörder gut daran, die Finger von dem Kind zu lassen. Professor Quirrel – oder vielmehr Voldemort – hätte das bedenken sollen. Vielleicht wäre dann mehr von ihm übrig geblieben als ein schwarzer Fleck auf dem Fußboden.«

Filius ließ Albus' Sermon ohne Regung über sich ergehen. Der Herr Direktor hörte sich manchmal eben gerne reden, da unterschied er sich kaum von seinem Vorgänger. Aber Filius hatte auch gar nichts dagegen. Er kniete auf dem Boden und spürte die Wahrheit in der Botschaft des Steins unter seiner Hand. Nur als Albus Voldemort beim Namen nannte, zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Wenn dieser Wahnsinnige tatsächlich wiederauferstanden war, und Filius war geneigt, diesen Teil der Geschichte vorläufig zu glauben, denn das Gestein der Kammer schien ihn zu bestätigen, dann war es unvorsichtig und dumm seinen Namen laut auszusprechen. Diese Lektion hatten im letzen Krieg viele schmerzhaft und mit oftmals letalen Folgen lernen müssen. Aber Albus war noch nie ein Musterbeispiel an Vernunft und gesundem Menschenverstand gewesen.

Als Albus seine Rede offenbar beendet hatte, legte Filius beide Hände auf den Steinfußboden und sprach abermals ein Gebot zu den Steinen der Kammer, dieses Mal jedoch laut und mit anderer Intention als bloßer Datengewinnung. Als daraufhin die bisher inaktiven, verborgenen Symbole an den Felswänden aufleuchteten, erübrigte sich jede weitere Diskussion.

Stöhnend erhob sich Filius wieder. Sein Knie tat höllisch weh. Er sollte in seinem Alter wirklich nicht mehr auf harten Steinfußböden herumrutschen, schalt er sich selbst. Albus hatte keinen Moment Überraschung gezeigt oder die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Er lächelte sogar wieder nachsichtig.

»Mein lieber Junge«, sagte Filius und benutzte absichtlich die Worte, mit denen Albus beinahe jedermann zu bedenken pflegte, »ich bin nicht dein Mädchen Minerva oder der kleine Severus. Ist er überhaupt schon erwachsen? Ach, bestimmt. Ich vergaß, dass Menschen ja schon als Kinder volljährig werden. Mir kommt es wie gestern vor, als Klein Severus den Hut aufsetzte und nach Slytherin geschickt wurde. Dabei muss es zwanzig Jahre her sein, oder? Wie schnell die Kinderchen heranwachsen, nicht wahr?«

Albus lachte über seine Vorstellung. Humor hatte er immer gehabt, das konnte niemand bestreiten. Aber Filius fand die ganze Angelegenheit nicht wirklich zum Lachen, weshalb seine nächsten Worte sehr viel ernster klangen und auch gemeint waren.

»Du wirst vergesslich, Albus. Du hast vergessen, dass ich schon ein paar Jährchen mehr als du auf dem krummen Buckel habe. Um mich zu täuschen, musst du schon viel früher aufstehen … oder solltest dich gar nicht erst schlafen legen!« Es war ein bisschen angeberisch, und sie beide trennten tatsächlich nur wenige Jahre, aber Filius wollte ihn warnen. Das ganze Arrangement hier unten stank geradezu nach übertriebenem Selbstvertrauen und mangelnder Vorsicht. Und Albus schien ihn auch zu verstehen, denn er sah ernst von oben herab auf ihn hinunter – ihm blieb auch keine andere Wahl, da Filius nur halb so groß wie er war – und nickte ihm nachdenklich zu. Ohne sein übliches Augenzwinkern.

»Wenn du das hier mit einem Schüler meines Hauses veranstaltet hättest, würde ich dir jetzt das Herz herausreißen und dich zusehen lassen, wie es zu schlagen aufhört.« Die Wortwahl war ein wenig grob und der Tonfall eine Nuance zu gleichgültig, aber Albus würde wissen, was er damit sagen wollte. Schließlich kannten sie sich seit über einem halben Jahrhundert. Er würde verstehen, dass es nur teilweise als Scherz gemeint war.

»Ich verstehe, Filius«, erwiderte Albus ernst, und Filius hatte das Gefühl, dass er das tatsächlich tat.

»Also, warum bin ich hier?«, fragte er und wischte sich die staubigen Hände an seiner Robe ab. »Du hättest mich doch bestimmt nicht hier herunter geholt und mir diese … dieses Desaster gezeigt, wenn es nicht ein Problem gäbe.«

»Ja«, gab Albus zu. »Du hast völlig recht, alter Freund. Ich hatte ursprünglich nicht vor, jemanden hierher zu bringen, bevor nicht gründlich aufgeräumt wurde.« Es war unnötig, zu den Symbolen an den Wänden zu schauen, Filius wusste auch so, was Albus meinte. »Weshalb ich dich hergebeten habe … nun, es gibt ein Problem. Ein sehr ernstes. Der Stein der Weisen ist verschwunden.«

Filius' Kinnlade fiel herunter. Er hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Der Stein der Weisen. Verloren? Das konnte nicht sein. Es war völlig ausgeschlossen. Am liebsten hätte er Albus angeschrien und ihn einen senilen, alten Trottel geschimpft. Er konnte sich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen, als Albus weitersprach.

»Leider hat der junge Harry Potter keine besonders schlüssigen oder genauen Erinnerungen mehr an die Geschehnisse.« Natürlich hatte Albus die Aussagen Potters mit Legilimentik überprüft, daran zweifelte Filius nicht eine Sekunde lang. »Und außer ihm, mir und dem verschiedenen Professor Quirrel war niemand in dieser Kammer, seit der Kampf stattfand.« Und das bedeutete, dass der Lapis schon vorher entwendet worden war. Filius überlief es heiß und kalt. »Und jetzt frage ich mich … könnte der … nun, der von Harrys Mutter verhängte Schutzzauber den Stein zerstört haben?«

Filius wäre jetzt fast doch noch mit einem »Seniler, alter Trottel!« herausgeplatzt. Selbst ein _Cor Lucis_ würde den Lapis nicht einmal ankratzen können. Im Gegenteil. Mit Magie konnte man ihm überhaupt nichts anhaben. Genauso gut konnte man versuchen mit Kieselsteinen nach einem Berg zu werfen, um ihn zum Einsturz zu bringen. Die Vorstellung war absurd. Der Lapis war schließlich kein Stein im eigentlichen Sinn, sondern ein Stück reiner, konzentrierter, gefrorener Magie. Er konnte nicht durch Zaubersprüche beschädigt werden, egal wie mächtig oder tödlich für alles andere sie auch sein mochten. Was kümmerte es den Ozean, ob ein einzelner großer oder kleiner Regentropfen in ihn fiel? Keinesfalls würde er dadurch zerstört werden, höchstens noch um eine unmessbare Winzigkeit stärker, je nach Größe des Tropfens.

Filius rang nach Fassung und bemühte sich, seine rasenden Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er glaubte Albus, dass seit der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Potter und Quirrel alias Voldemort niemand mehr die Kammer betreten hatte. Die Symbole an den Wänden enthielten Auslöser, die auf die beiden abgestimmt waren, soweit er das in der Kürze der Zeit und ohne ausgiebiges Studium – das er natürlich schnellstmöglich nachholen würde – beurteilen konnte. Also war Albus wahrscheinlich sofort alarmiert worden, als einer der beiden die Kammer betrat. Das erklärte wohl auch seine plötzliche Rückkehr von diesem ominösen Termin in London, mit dem ihn Quirrel angeblich aus Hogwarts herausgelockt hatte. Der Stein musste schon zuvor entwendet worden sein. Vielleicht sogar schon sehr viel früher. Und ihm fiel der Vorfall mit seiner privaten Sicherung an der Tür zum Schachraum wieder ein. Aber wie sollten ein paar Kobolde …

In diesem Augenblick fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Von unten, du Narr, schalt er sich. Langsam wirst du auch senil. Bei den Einbrechern, die sich den Lapis zurückgeholt hatten, musste ein Gräber gewesen sein. Eigentlich unvorstellbar, dass ein Steinmeister sich gegen den Willen der Ältesten stellte und einen klaren Vertragsbruch beging, aber völlig ausgeschlossen …? Wenn es um einen Lapis ging, war beinahe alles denkbar. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald begonnen. Ein Gräber hätte innerhalb weniger Tage durch Erde und Gestein einen Gang bis tief in den Fels unter Hogwarts treiben können. Vermutlich waren sie nicht einmal in der Schlüsselkammer selbst gewesen, sondern hatten den Tunnel nur zu nah an der Oberfläche unter der Tür hindurchgeführt und mit der Ausstrahlung ihrer magischen Gebote seine Falle ausgelöst. Und natürlich war dann niemand im Raum gewesen, den sein Zauber hätte fangen können. Die Einbrecher waren ja sicher und geschützt in einem Tunnel unter einer Gesteinsschicht gesessen. All die witzlosen Fallen und Hindernisse … einfach untergraben! Was für ein grandioses Unterfangen! Er wünschte sich, hundert Jahre jünger und dabei gewesen zu sein.

Und als sie in der letzen Kammer an die Oberfläche brachen, was musste das für ein Anblick gewesen sein! Für die Kobolde war es selbstverständlich kein Problem gewesen, den Lapis aus dem Spiegel zu lösen. Schließlich hatten Koboldhandwerker ihn hergestellt. Ein simples Gebot, und der Spiegel hätte den Lapis ausgespuckt, egal mit welchen Zaubern ihn Albus gesichert hatte. Dann einfach einen falschen Stein an seine Stelle setzen, damit der Diebstahl – die Bergungsaktion, korrigierte sich Filius, insgeheim belustigt – nicht vorzeitig aufflog, und voilà! Danach zurück in den Tunnel, ihn hinter sich wieder zuwachsen lassen, und dann den Mund halten, bis Flamel seine letzten Vorräte an Lebenselixier aufgebraucht hatte. In ein paar Jahrzehnten vielleicht würde wohl irgendwo ein »neuer« Lapis gefunden werden. Niemand konnte den Kobolden irgendetwas anhängen. Ein perfekter Plan. Von dem Flamel und die Zauberer natürlich nie erfahren durften. Seit über zweihundert Jahren herrschte jetzt Friede zwischen den Kobolden und der menschlichen Zauberergesellschaft. Aber die früheren Auseinandersetzungen hatten mindestens ebenso viele Leben gekostet, wie alle magischen Kriege seither zusammengenommen.

Als er wieder zu Albus hochsah, hüllte er seine Gedanken sofort in Stein, wie er es schon als Kind auf den Knien seiner Urgroßmutter gelernt hatte. Später würde er seine Erinnerungen sicher mit einem Fideliuszauber einkapseln, aber im Moment musste er sich vor einem Meisterlegilimentiker wie Albus in Acht nehmen.

Albus hatte geduldig lächelnd darauf gewartet, dass er sich von seinem Schock erholte. »Nun, alter Freund«, fragte er jetzt, »was ist deine Meinung? Kann der Stein der Weisen von Harrys Schutzzauber zerstört worden sein? Oder wurde er vielleicht vorher schon unbemerkt entwendet? Was denkst du darüber, Filius?«

Filius fragte sich, welche der beiden Alternativen Albus lieber gewesen wäre. Die erste bedeutete ein baldiges – aber keineswegs verfrühtes – Ableben seines alten Freundes Flamel, die zweite würde ihn zu einer möglicherweise vergeblichen, in jedem Fall jedoch zeit- und kraftraubenden Suche nach dem Lapis zwingen. Was auch immer Albus bevorzugte, Filius wusste, was für alle Beteiligten das Beste war. Er ließ eine Vorstellung davon, wie ein Stein, der aussah wie der echte Lapis, sich im sanften Leuchten eines _Cor Lucis_ auflöste, über die Schichten seiner in Stein gehüllten verborgenen Gedanken steigen. Es bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, das Bild mit einer gewissen Glaubwürdigkeit auszustatten, da es sich vermutlich genauso abgespielt hatte. Die Fälschung war vermutlich einfach verdampft, als sie in den Einflussbereich des Zaubers gelangt war. Er fragte sich, wie Albus es geschafft hatte, dass dem kleinen Harry Potter nichts zustieß. Aber die Symbole, die Albus benutzt hatte, waren alles andere als gewöhnlich. Wenn er sie richtig interpretierte, hatte Albus sogar eine neue Variante des Zauberspruchs erschaffen und den Jungen selbst als Auslöser verwendet.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete Filius schließlich und ließ seine Zweifel in seiner Stimme und seinen Gedanken mitschwingen. Albus war kein Dummkopf oder einfach zu täuschen. Ein gewisses Maß an Unsicherheit würde er erwarten. »Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass man einen Lapis einem Herz des Lichts ausgesetzt hat.« Das war die reine Wahrheit, und Filius schob diesen Gedanken und seine Aufrichtigkeit über die Kontinentaldrift des steinernen Gedankenschilds an die Oberfläche seines Verstandes, während er in Albus' lustig funkelnde Augen sah. »Alles Mögliche hätte passieren können«, murmelte er, den Blick wieder abgewendet und scheinbar nachdenklich den geschwärzten und geschmolzenen Steinboden betrachtend.

»Also könnte der Stein der Weisen wirklich aus dem Spiel sein?«, hakte Albus nach. »Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass sich Voldemort nicht noch einmal seiner bemächtigen könnte, Filius? Dass er sich, egal wo er ist, in _Sicherheit_ befindet?«

Albus' suggestiver Tonfall und die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme bei dieser letzten Frage überraschten Filius etwas. Offenbar war nicht das Verschwinden das Steins oder Sorge um Flamel der Grund für seine Beunruhigung, sondern der Gedanke, dass Voldemort erneut versuchen könnte, ihn in Besitz zu bringen. Und als er noch einmal dem eigenartigen Ton der Frage nachlauschte, wurde Filius klar, warum er _wirklich_ herbestellt worden war. Beinahe verlor er die Kontrolle über den steinernen Schutzschild, in den er seinen Geist gehüllt hatte. Er kam sich alt und dumm vor. Langsam sollte er doch gelernt haben, dass man Albus nicht unterschätzen durfte.

»Du glaubst also, _ich_ hätte etwas mit dem Verschwinden des Lapis zu tun.« Scheinbar ungerührt sprach Filius den im Raum stehenden Verdacht aus.

»Aber nein, Filius, alter Freund«, bestritt Albus, allerdings nicht sonderlich nachdrücklich. »Ich möchte nur deine ehrliche Meinung hören. Glaubst _du_, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass Voldemort noch einmal in die Nähe des Steins der Weisen gelangen könnte? Oder ist der Stein vor ihm sicher?« Wieder die suggestive Nachdrücklichkeit in Albus Stimme, jedoch lächelte er dazu nachsichtig. »Durch Harrys Schutzzauber vernichtet, wie ich selbst zu glauben geneigt bin?«

Filius fand es beinahe komisch, wegen dieser Sache in Verdacht geraten zu sein. Und war auch ein wenig beleidigt, dass Albus ihm zutraute, den Lapis einfach entwendet oder zumindest dessen Dieben geholfen zu haben. Aber vielleicht hatte Albus den Zauber an der Tür zum Schachraum doch bemerkt – immerhin war er einer der mächtigsten und begabtesten Zauberer ihrer Zeit – und daraus falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Wie auch immer, so wie die Dinge standen, war es wohl unklug, sich allzu überstürzt gegen diese Unterstellung zu wehren. Wenn Albus sich vor allem um die Sicherheit des Steins sorgte, und weniger um dessen Verbleib, dann vereinfachte das die Sache nur. Trotzdem verspürte Filius eine gewisse Enttäuschung. Seit über fünfzig Jahren kannten und respektierten Albus und er sich nun. Vielleicht waren sie nicht im eigentlichen Sinn des Wortes eng befreundet, aber doch mehr als bloße Bekannte oder Kollegen. Und nun traute Albus ihm einen derartigen Vertrauensbruch zu. Das war zwar weise, aber auch schade, wie er fand.

Seufzend sah Filius ihm geradeheraus in die Augen. »Meiner Meinung nach – und das ist wirklich nur meine Meinung und keineswegs sicheres Wissen, wie ich betonen möchte – ist der Stein der Weisen vor dem Zugriff des Dunklen Lords –«

»Voldemort, Filius«, wurde er von Albus sanft unterbrochen. »Das ist der Name, den Tom sich selbst gegeben hat, also sollten wir ihn auch benutzen.«

»Vor dem Zugriff des Dunklen Lords«, wiederholte Filius unbeirrt, »vollkommen sicher.« Wenn Kobolde ihn wirklich in ihrem Besitz hatten, wie er annahm, dann war das die reine Wahrheit. Und im Moment war das die einzige Erklärung, die er für all die seltsamen Vorkommnisse hatte und die gleichzeitig zu allen bekannten Tatsachen passte und die aufgetretenen Merkwürdigkeiten erklären konnte. Vorläufig die sinnvollste Arbeitshypothese.

Albus wirkte ungeheuer erleichtert, als wäre ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von der Seele genommen. »Ah, ausgezeichnet!«, sagte er und klang dabei beinahe fröhlich. »Dann werden ich Nicholas die traurige Mitteilung machen müssen, dass der Stein leider vernichtet wurde. Sehr bedauerlich, aber wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle Beteiligten.« Albus schüttelte scheinbar betrübt den Kopf, strahlte aber Filius gleich darauf wieder an. »Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass unser Gespräch unter uns bleiben sollte? Ebenso wie die … nun, sagen wir, _delikateren_ Aspekte der Geschehnisse hier unten?«

»Keine Sorge, Albus«, erwiderte Filius. »Ich bin kein Schwätzer.« Und er nahm sich vor, sämtliche Erinnerungen an diese Sache in den besten Fideliuszauber zu hüllen, den er zustande bringen würde. Und ihn dann mit den machtvollsten Geboten zu schützen, die er nur kannte. Es war wirklich besser, wenn niemals etwas hiervon aus diesem Gewölbe nach draußen drang.

»Das weiß ich, alter Freund«, sagte Albus augenzwinkernd, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und legte ihm vertrauensvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Das weiß ich.«

Albus wirkte gut gelaunt, beinahe fröhlich, und summte eine merkwürdige Melodie vor sich hin, als sie die Kammer verließen.

»Wann glaubst du, wird die ganze Schule über den Kampf Harrys mit Voldemort Bescheid wissen?«, fragte er Filius wie nebenbei, als sie bereits wieder auf halbem Weg nach oben waren.

Filius verzog das Gesicht. »Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, wirst du alles daran setzen, dass es geheim bleibt, oder?« Die Ironie in seiner Stimme ließ Albus leise auflachen. »Also werden es die Ersten jetzt schon wissen und die Letzten bekommen es spätestens morgen beim Mittagessen mit.«

Albus' Gelächter begleitet ihren gemeinsamen Aufstieg aus der vom Zerberus bewachten Unterwelt von Hogwarts.

* * *

Simon ließ das Buch sinken. Ihm war fast ein bisschen übel. Wenn das, was er gelesen hatte, richtig war – und er hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln –, dann war die Sache noch viel gefährlicher, als er befürchtet hatte. Wenn dieser wahnsinnige Massenmörder, der versucht hatte, sich den Stein der Weisen unter den Nagel zu reißen, tatsächlich von den Toten auferstanden war, dann konnte er das wahrscheinlich auch ein zweites Mal. Nein, schlimmer noch, nach den Gesetzen der Magie würde er es mindestens dreimal können.

Was Luna von der Angelegenheit hielt, war schwer zu sagen, und Terry schien gar nicht zu kapieren, um wen es ging und was dieser Zauberer noch bis vor elf Jahren für grauenhafte Dinge angestellt hatte. Vor allem mit »Schlammblütern« wie ihnen beiden – und deren Familien. Nur Anthony war ähnlich beunruhigt wie er selbst. Als sie erfahren hatten, dass Quirrel von Voldemort besessen und hinter dem Stein der Weisen her gewesen war, da war er noch blasser als sonst geworden. Wahrscheinlich war ihm klargeworden, dass sie, wenn sie tatsächlich den echten Stein der Weisen in Besitz haben sollten, in höchster Gefahr schwebten. Wenigstens behauptete die Gerüchteküche, der Stein wäre zerstört worden. Ohne Zweifel wurde diese Geschichte mit Absicht verbreitet, aber ob dieser verrückte Massenmörder, den alle Welt nur »Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer« nannte, sie auch glauben würde, blieb Simons Meinung nach nur zu hoffen und war keineswegs sicher. Angeblich hatte er ja von Quirrel Besitz ergriffen und war also dabei gewesen. Wenn er Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, einen genaueren Blick auf den Stein zu werfen, und damit musste man wohl rechnen, dann hatte er ihn bestimmt als Fälschung erkannt.

Voldemort und Quirrel. Simons Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, als er an seine nächtliche Beinahebegegnung mit dem Professor zwischen den Gewächshäusern dachte. Dieser musste damals gerade von einer Einhornjagd zurückgekommen sein. Die Gerüchte sagten, er hätte das Blut der Einhörner getrunken, um sich am Leben zu halten und seine Zwitterexistenz zu stabilisieren. Nicht auszudenken, was mit ihm passiert wäre, wenn Quirrel ihn in dieser Nacht gesehen hätte. Er schauderte noch nachträglich. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Geschichten stimmte, die er gerade gelesen hatte, dann hätte Quirrel ihn nur deshalb schnell getötet, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was ihn aber vielleicht nicht daran gehindert hätte, vorher ein paarmal _Crucio_ zu benutzen – eine Vorstellung, die Simon fast mehr erschreckte als der Gedanke an einen verfrühten Tod.

Er riss sich von diesen morbiden Gedankengängen los und stellte das Buch über den Aufstieg und Fall des Dunklen Lords wieder ins Regal zu den anderen historischen Abhandlungen. Er nickte im Vorbeigehen Madame Pince zu, als er die Bibliothek verließ. Er war immer noch aufgewühlt und beschloss, sich noch einmal mit Anthony zu besprechen. Vielleicht wäre es das Klügste, zu Flitwick zu gehen und die ganze Sache mit dem Stein zu beichten. Natürlich hätte auch er ihn gern behalten. Die Möglichkeiten, die der Stein der Weisen eröffnete, waren einfach zu verlockend. Nicht nur unbegrenzter Reichtum, sondern noch dazu Unsterblichkeit! Aber was half es einem, nicht zu altern, wenn man sich am falschen Ende eines Todesfluchs wiederfand, der einen definitiv von sämtlichen Sorgen eines überlangen Lebens befreien würde? Oder von _Crucios_ in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde? Oder wenn dies den nächsten Verwandten zustieß? Seine Mum wäre als Nichthexe jedem Fluch vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert.

Er war so in seine düsteren Gedanken vertieft, dass er die von hinten heranstürmenden Schritte erst bemerkte, als sie schon ganz nahe waren. Als er sich gerade umdrehen wollte, um zu sehen, wer es da so eilig hatte, wurde er auch schon an den Schultern gepackt und in das leere Klassenzimmer neben der Bibliothek gestoßen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klarzuwerden, ob er es mit George oder Fred zu tun hatte, und der Weasley nutzte die Zeit, um die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch zu sichern, den Simon noch nie gehört hatte.

»So«, sagte Fred, als den Simon sein Gegenüber inzwischen identifiziert hatte, gedehnt. »Wie geht's uns so, Grey? Lange nicht gesehen!« Er wirkte gefährlich ruhig. Zu behaupten, dass Simon es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, wäre übertrieben gewesen. Er war nur durch die ungewöhnlichen Umstände etwas beunruhigt, versicherte er sich selbst. Und dass der andere noch immer seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und zauberbereit hielt, musste nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten, oder?

»Ich dachte, wir sollten mal miteinander reden«, fuhr Fred immer noch beherrscht, aber mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme fort. »Du hast doch nichts gegen eine kleine Unterhaltung, oder?«

Simon sah ihn so ausdruckslos wie möglich an und schüttelte den Kopf, bemüht, keine Angst zu zeigen.

»Tja«, fuhr Fred wie beiläufig fort, »worüber könnten wir wohl reden? Gute Freunde und _Partner_ wie wir?«

Simon fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

»Das sind wir doch, oder?«, fragte Fred leichthin und ging langsam auf Simon zu. »Gute Freunde und ehrliche Geschäftsleute, die sich an getroffene Vereinbarungen halten?« Simon wich zurück, während Fred immer näher kam. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Und Anthonys. Sie hätten damit rechnen müssen, damit nicht durchzukommen. Spätestens als sich Potters Geschichte verbreitet hatte, mussten die Zwillinge misstrauisch geworden sein. Wenn sie es nicht schon vorher gewesen waren. Trotz allem waren sie keine Dummköpfe und mussten die Aktion Lunas in der Spiegelkammer früher oder später als das durchschauen, was sie gewesen war: ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur nicht gewusst, weshalb und wovon sie abgelenkt worden waren.

»War sicher bloß ein Versehen, dass ihr uns nicht Bescheid gesagt habt, nicht wahr?« Simons Rücken stieß an die Wand, und Fred kam immer noch langsam auf ihn zu. »Ihr würdet uns doch niemals betrügen, hab' ich nicht recht?« Fred hatte die Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

»Äh«, versuchte Simon einzuwenden, »hör' mal, Fred, vielleicht solltest du das mit Anthony –«

»Lass Goldstein aus dem Spiel, Schleicher!«, unterbrach ihn Fred mit wutentbranntem Zischen. »Der kann dir jetzt auch nicht helfen.«

Mittlerweile war Fred so nahe, dass Simon die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht hätte zählen können. Die Augen blitzten trotz ihres blassen Blaus gefährlich. Und ihre scheinbare Wimpernlosigkeit verlieh ihnen ein noch gemeineres Aussehen. Simon fühlte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen und das harte Klopfen seines Herzens durch die Halsschlagadern pulsen.

»Glaubst du etwa, du kannst uns verarschen?« Bei diesen Worten hob Fred seinen Zauberstab an Simons Schläfe. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie, und ihre Nasen stießen beinahe schon zusammen. Simon fühlte den Atem Freds über sein Gesicht streifen.

»Das haben schon ganz andere versucht!« Der dünnen Lippen Freds war zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen. »Und es bedauert!« Die harte Wand im Rücken gab es für Simon kein weiteres Zurückweichen mehr. Als die Panik endgültig von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Eine Möglichkeit kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Er verwarf sie zuerst, aber dann flüsterte ihm eine seltsam beunruhigende Stimme in seinem Inneren etwas zu. Ein Experiment, meinte die Stimme. Wer wäre ein besseres Versuchsobjekt als er? Würdest du das Risiko etwa bei George eingehen? Wie willst du sonst jemals sicher sein?

Es schien gar nicht er selbst, sondern ein anderer Simon zu sein, der es schließlich tat. Es war, als würde er neben sich stehen und zusehen, wie ein Fremder an seiner Stelle handelte. Auch die Reaktionen Freds beobachtete er mit seltsamer Distanziertheit und kaum innerer Anteilnahme, während dieser rückwärts stolperte, beinahe hinfiel, ausspuckte und sich offensichtlich angeekelt mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe den Mund abwischte, dessen Lippen gerade noch die seinen berührt hatten. Als sich jedoch keinerlei Verwandlung einstellte, obwohl Fred seinem Widerwillen deutlich und mit reichlich unflätigen Worten Ausdruck verlieh, brach sich neben unendlicher Erleichterung auch die bisher unterdrückte Panik Bahn.

Simon kam erst jetzt richtig zu Bewusstsein, was er getan hatte, und er wollte nur noch weg von hier. So schnell wie möglich! Er fingerte seinen Zauberstab hervor, stürzte zur Tür, die seinem hastigen _Alohomora_ zum Glück keinen Widerstand entgegensetzte, und lief aus dem Zimmer. Er rannte wie in Trance den ganzen Weg bis zum Ravenclawturm, immer mit dem Gefühl, von Freds geschockten Blicken verfolgt zu werden. Erst als er am Eingang angekommen war und den vertrauten Anblick des Bronzeadlers vor sich sah, hielt er an und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Alles in allem hätte es schlimmer kommen können, redete er sich ein. Wenn sich Fred tatsächlich verwandelt hätte, wie damals Josh … Wie hätte er das jemandem erklären sollen? Außerdem wusste er jetzt sicher, dass sich nicht jeder, den er mit seinen Lippen berührte, in ein ekelhaftes Insekt verwandeln würde. Er dachte mit Schaudern an die Facettenaugen, die klappernden Mandibeln und vor allem die haarigen Borsten zurück, die er dort gesehen hatte, wo gerade noch Joshs Gesicht gewesen war, bevor die totale Verausgabung seiner Magie ihn damals völlig erschöpft das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ – vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm jetzt vorkam, obwohl kaum ein Jahr seitdem vergangen war. Natürlich hatte er seitdem Nachforschungen angestellt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sich so etwas wiederholte. Es war nur ein Ausbruch lange aufgestauter, ungenutzter magischer Energie gewesen, ausgelöst durch emotionalen Stress. Kam immer wieder vor, besonders bei Kindern, die noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab hatten und ihre Magie nicht loswerden konnten. Er wusste das theoretisch, aber die Angst war geblieben. Und seine Erleichterung darüber, dass sie sich als vollkommen unbegründet erwiesen hatte, war nicht eben klein. Auch wenn Fred erwartungsgemäß nicht gerade positiv reagiert hatte, alles andere als das eigentlich, so war die Sache doch viel besser gelaufen als damals mit Josh. Dieser Arsch hatte wirklich verdient, was mit ihm passiert war. Ein einfaches »Nein danke!« hätte es doch auch getan. Stattdessen hatte dieser Vollidiot ihn vom Stuhl geschubst und sich aufgeführt wie der dreckige Bastard, der er eben war. Und im Vergleich zu dem, was er _gesagt_ hatte, war sein Benehmen noch von ausgesuchter Höflichkeit gewesen. Dagegen war Freds Reaktion eben beinahe schon freundlich zu nennen.

Er starrt auf den Bronzeadler und fragte sich, was er jetzt bloß tun sollte. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, Fred zu küssen. George vielleicht. George war okay, irgendwie ganz anders als sein Bruder, obwohl die beiden doch Zwillinge waren. Bei George irgendwann einmal einen Versuch zu machen, war ihm tatsächlich in den Sinn gekommen, aber die Gelegenheit hatte sich nicht ergeben, und außerdem war er einfach zu feige gewesen. Wirklich zu feige, gestand er sich jetzt ein, und nicht etwa, weil er Angst gehabt hätte, dass sich George verwandeln würde, wie er sich die ganze Zeit über eingeredet hatte. Aber jetzt, wenn Fred seinem Bruder erzählen würde, was passiert war, dann würde George bestimmt nicht mehr … Das Leben war einfach beschissen. Simon wechselte von einer Mischung von Erleichterung und Panik in ein kleines privates Universum aus Verzweiflung und Scham.

Er hielt sich nicht mit dem Türklopfer auf, sondern benutzte den Koboldtrick. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett, die Vorhänge zuziehen, den Kopf unter die Decke stecken und niemanden sehen oder hören, während er in Kummer und Selbstmitleid versank und sein miserables Schicksal beweinte. Die verdammte Abschiedsfeier würde auch ohne ihn stattfinden. Er würde einfach im Bett bleiben, bis es morgen früh an der Zeit war, zum Hogwarts-Express aufzubrechen und nach Hause zu fahren. Auf diese Weise würde er wenigstens nicht Gefahr laufen, einem der Weasleys unter die Augen zu kommen. Und so machte er es dann auch.

* * *

Fred wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Es war einfach zu … igitt! Dieser eklige Grey hatte ihn geküsst. Bäh! Er schauderte bei der Vorstellung. Und dann war der Schleicher einfach abgehauen! Dass er seinen ersten Kuss von einem Jungen bekam – und noch dazu von diesem –, das war wirklich nicht Bestandteil seiner Lebensplanung gewesen. Wie konnte er Angelina jemals wieder in die Augen sehen, ohne dass ihm gleich schlecht würde, weil er an diesen widerlichen Vorfall zurückdenken musste? Und George war mal wieder nirgends aufzutreiben! Wenn man ihn ein Mal gebraucht hätte. Und die Karte hatte er auch noch mitgenommen, so dass Fred ihn nicht einmal darauf suchen konnte.

Fred überlegte, ob er sich trotzdem auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder machen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es hatte keinen großen Sinn, ziellos durchs Schloss zu streifen. Ebenso gut konnte er im Schlafsaal auf George warten. Irgendwann musste er ja wieder zurückkommen, und sei es nur, um die Karte wieder sicher in seiner Truhe wegzusperren.

Fred legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu, um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Er war stinksauer auf den verdammten Schleicher. Was fiel dem Drecksack eigentlich ein? Wie konnte Grey es wagen, ihn einfach so und ohne Vorwarnung anzufallen? Das perverse Arschloch hatte ihn praktisch _vergewaltigt_! Ja genau, ohne Zweifel eine –

Er schrak zusammen, als der Vorhang mit einem Ruck beiseite gezogen wurde.

»Fred?« Georges Gesicht erschien in der Öffnung und begann zu strahlen, als er ihn auf dem Bett liegen sah.

»Rutsch!«, verlangte George und drängte sich zu ihm herein, die Vorhänge wieder sorgfältig hinter sich schließend. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, dass sie wirklich komplett geschlossen waren und die Silencio-Zauber intakt waren, platzte er mit den Worten »Großartige Neuigkeiten!« heraus.

»Sie haben ihn wirklich!«, verkündete George begeistert. »Ich hab' mir die Karte geschnappt und Goldstein abgefangen. Er war so überrascht, dass er sofort alles zugegeben hat.« George lachte und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, das eine der seltenen Berti-Botts-Bohnen mit Schokogeschmack erwischt hatte. »Wir haben die Sache in aller Ruhe besprochen und sind uns ziemlich schnell einig geworden.« Triumphierend ballte George die Linke und grinste. »Ich hab' doch gesagt, dass man vernünftig mit ihnen reden kann. Aber du musstest ja gleich wieder ausflippen. War wirklich besser, dass ich allein mit Goldstein geredet hab'.«

Normalerweise wäre Fred deswegen ziemlich sauer auf seinen Bruder gewesen, aber im Moment hatte er ganz andere Probleme. Und George war so begeistert, dass er ohne Pause weiterplapperte. Er bekam anscheinend gar nicht mit, dass Fred ungewöhnlich schweigsam war und seinen Erfolg nicht recht zu würdigen wusste. Erst als er jedes Detail seines Treffens mit Goldstein und der getroffenen Vereinbarung berichtet hatte, bemerkt er, dass Fred ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

»Was ist denn mit dir los?«, wollte er von Fred wissen. »Ist was passiert, während ich weg war?«

Fred hatte zwar dringend mit George reden wollen, aber jetzt, wo die Gelegenheit da war, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, und ob er überhaupt etwas sagen _wollte_. Die Grey-Sache war einfach irgendwie zu … er wusste auch nicht was, aber es schien mit einem Mal nichts mehr, über das er mit irgendwem reden konnte. Aber er musste es loswerden, und wenn er es nicht George erzählen konnte, wem dann?

»Jetzt red' schon!«, sagte George, und die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme ließ Fred dann doch antworten.

»Er … er hat mich …«, flüsterte er und brach ab. Aber er nahm sich zusammen und setzte noch einmal neu an. »Grey hat mich geküsst.« Als George keine besondere Reaktion zeigte, stellte Fred klar: »Richtig geküsst! Auf den Mund!«

Aber George wirkte nicht im mindesten geschockt oder auch nur angemessen überrascht. »Hat er sich doch noch getraut?«, fragte er unbeeindruckt. »Na ja, wenigstens hat's nicht mich erwischt«, bemerkte er trocken und hielt dann einen Moment inne. »Bist du sicher, dass er uns nicht verwechselt hat?«

Freds Mund stand offen. »Was?!« Sollte George etwa … Aber nein! Das war undenkbar! Völlig ausgeschlossen! Niemals würde sein Bruder … oder vielleicht doch? »Du hast gewusst …?«

»Aber ja«, antwortete George zu Freds Entsetzen. »War ja nicht schwer zu erraten. Wie er mich immer angestarrt hat, wenn er geglaubt hat, ich merk's nicht. Bin bloß überrascht, dass er gerade _dich_ geküsst hat.« Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Ich hätt' ihm 'nen besseren Geschmack zugetraut. Ich bin doch eindeutig der Gutaussehende von uns.« Mit gespielt gezierter Geste strich sich George die Haare aus der Stirn und stieß vernehmlich einen übertrieben betrübten Seufzer aus.

Fred hätte George am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt.

»Hat aber auch sein Gutes«, setzte sein Bruder dem Ganzen aber noch die Krone auf. Mit unschuldigem Lächeln fragte er: »Wo du jetzt gewissermaßen vergeben bist, da kann ich doch Angelina haben, oder?«

Georges Lachen verstummte nicht einmal, als sich Fred mit einem Kriegsschrei, den nicht einmal die verzauberten Vorhänge völlig dämpfen konnten, auf ihn stürzte.

* * *

Luna machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Simons scheinbare Teilnahmslosigkeit stand in krassem Widerspruch zu dem Aufruhr, den sie in seiner seltsamen Aura spürte. Während er mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Abteilfenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft starrte und kein einziges Wort von sich gab, flackerte _etwas_ um ihn herum, dass sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Tentakel aus düsteren Schatten schienen aus ihm zu schlagen und ziellos um sich zu peitschen. Einerseits war sie darüber nicht unglücklich. Sie badete geradezu darin. So schnell würden sich die kläglichen Reste ihrer Sicht von diesem Sturm nicht erholen, und sie würde für lange Zeit von Visionen verschont bleiben, dessen war sie sich sicher. Andererseits wirkte Simon alles andere als glücklich und tat ihr ein bisschen leid.

Er war nicht einmal bei der Abschlussfeier dabei gewesen. Nicht dass er etwas verpasst hätte. Die Veranstaltung war vor allem peinlich gewesen. Für alle Beteiligten … wenn man von den Gryffindors einmal absah, die gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, wie gequält sogar McGonagalls Lächeln gewesen war, als sie den Hauspokal entgegennahm. Terry hatte am lautesten von allen Ravenclaws geschimpft und Ausdrücke benutzt, die sie zum Teil noch nie gehört hatte. Es mussten Muggelschimpfwörter gewesen sein, denn er hatte sich geweigert, ihr die Bedeutung zu erklären, als sie danach gefragt hatte. Aber Dumbledore war auch wirklich unfair gewesen. Die Slytherins hatten ziemlich betreten dreingeschaut, als sie vor der versammelten Schule zuerst ihre Führung bei den Hauspunkten bestätigt bekamen – und entsprechend gejubelt hatten –, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder zu verlieren. Und ausgerechnet an die Letzten. Terry interessiert sich natürlich weniger für die gedemütigten Slytherins, sondern regte sich vor allem darüber auf, dass Ravenclaw vom zweiten auf den dritten Platz gerutscht war. Er nahm diese Punktevergabe in letzter Minute, die Gryffindor auf den ersten Platz katapultiert hatte, ziemlich persönlich. Und seit der Abschlussfeier hatte er kein anderes Thema mehr, und entgegen seiner sonst so ruhigen Art verlieh er seinem Unmut recht wortreich Ausdruck.

Luna seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Als würde das etwas ändern. Sie war immer noch müde, weil es gestern so spät geworden war. Und da das einschläfernde Rattern des fahrenden Zuges ihr schon im Sitzen beinahe die Augen zufallen ließ, zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihre Füße auf den freien Sitzplatz neben sich. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und versuchte, eine möglichst bequeme Schlafposition zu finden. Die Zugfahrt nach King's Cross würde noch ewig dauern, und so konnte sie wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen. Leider waren zwei Plätze doch etwas wenig, um sich bequem hinzulegen, also platzierte sie ihre Füße versuchsweise auf Simons Schoß. Als der nur grunzte und keine Anstalten machte, sie wegzustoßen, begann sie dann doch, sich _ernsthaft_ Sorgen zu machen. Simon benahm sich selbst nach Jungs-Standard nicht normal. Was hatte er bloß? Zu Terry und Anthony hatte er auch nur gesagt, es ginge ihm nicht gut, und die beiden hatten sich geweigert, ihn so zu befragen, wie sie es vorgeschlagen hatte. Und Lunas eigene Fragen hatte er einfach ignoriert.

Sie spürte den erneuten Ausbruch in Simons Aura schon, bevor sich die Abteiltür öffnete. Für einen Moment war das Flimmern um ihn herum wie eingefroren, nur um dann mit ungekannter Heftigkeit wieder einzusetzen. Düstere Flammen schienen um ihn herum die Luft zum Kochen zu bringen und schlugen gewaltig in Richtung Abteiltür.

Diese wurde aufgeschoben und ein Weasley-Zwilling stand dort und steckte seinen Kopf herein. Er nickte in die Runde, während er unbeeindruckt, und nur für Luna sichtbar, in einem Meer aus dunklen Feuerzungen stand und die Tentakel von Simons Aura durch ihn hindurchpeitschten. Sie fragte sich, wie die anderen es nicht sehen konnten.

»Goldstein, Grey«, grüßte er die beiden am Fenster Sitzenden zuerst, bevor er auch »Boot, Lovegood« sagte und Terry und ihr zunickte.

»Weasley«, grüßte Anthony kühl zurück. »Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?«

»Euch nur an unsere Abmachung erinnern«, sagte der Weasley. »Keine Alleingänge mehr.«

»Ja, ja, schon gut.« Anthony wirkte genervt. »Ohne Luna kommen wir doch sowieso nicht an den Stein ran, und ihr Vater muss erst Sonntag wieder in seine Redaktion. Es liegt nur an euch, ob ihr euch unbemerkt abseilen könnt, wenn ihr dabei sein wollt.«

»Das lass mal unsere Sorge sein, Goldstein«, sagte der Weasley mit schiefem Lächeln. »Ich wollte bloß sichergehen, dass ihr unsere Abmachung nicht wieder ›vergesst‹!«

Anthony würdigte das keiner Antwort, sondern starrte den Weasley nur stumm an. Nach einer Weile sagte dieser nur noch »Wir sehen und dann Sonntag«, schob die Abteiltür wieder zu und verzog sich. Und zu Lunas Erstaunen hatte sich Simons Aura plötzlich aufgespalten, ein Teil sich an den Weasley geheftet und war ihm gefolgt. Wenigstens war das der Eindruck, den das Geschehen auf sie machte, wenn sie auch keine Erklärung dafür hatte. Sie fühlte, wie der Aufruhr um Simon nachließ und wieder zu dem unauffälligen Flimmern wurde, an das sie gewöhnt war. Wirklich komisch, dachte sie und begann nachdenklich an ihren Haaren zu spielen. Also musste Simons schlechte Stimmung irgendetwas mit den Weasleys zu tun haben. Das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können. Sie hatte schon vor Schuljahresbeginn ein paar komische Visionen über die beiden gehabt, in denen auch eine Störung aufgetaucht war, die nur von Simon stammen konnte. Der Junge blickte immer noch unverwandt aus dem Fenster, und sie studierte sein unauffälliges, nichtssagendes Profil vor der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft.

Terry zog derweilen über Gryffindors und speziell die Weasleys her. Er hatte die Abschlussfeier immer noch nicht verwunden.

»Diese Weasleys. ›Das beste Schachspiel, das Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gesehen hat‹, meine Fresse!«, beschwerte er sich. »Dumbledore hat doch 'nen Dachschaden!«

Simon schien bei diesen Worten aufzuschrecken. Er wirkte sowieso viel wacher, seit ein Teil seiner Aura verschwunden war und der Rest sich beruhigt hatte.

»Wieso ›bestes Schachspiel‹?«, fragte er auf einmal.

»Oh, reden wir jetzt wieder?«, erwiderte Terry. »Ich hab' dir doch lang und breit erzählt, wie unser Arschloch von Direktor uns um den zweiten Platz betrogen hat. Und das Höchste war, dass der Weasley-Zwerg fünfzig Punkte für die angeblich beste Schachpartie bekommen hat, die Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hat!«

Luna sah, dass Simon wirklich überrascht war und keineswegs schauspielerte, als er »Ich hab' gedacht, er hat sich da unten schlagen lassen?« fragte.

»Sag' ich doch!« Der gerechte Zorn in Terrys Stimme war unüberhörbar. »Der Trottel war zuerst so blöd mit 'nem Springer zu tauschen und hat sich dann auch noch selber opfern müssen, um zu gewinnen. Und das soll dann das beste Spiel gewesen sein, das Hogwarts seit Ewigkeiten gesehen hat! Ist das zu glauben?«

»Stell dich nicht dumm, Terry«, mischte sich Anthony ein. »Dumbledore hat ihnen doch nicht wirklich für irgendwelche Leistungen die Punkte gegeben. Er wollte nur den Slytherins eins reinwürgen, das war doch offensichtlich. Er hat gerade so viele Punkte verteilt, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hat. Hat doch auch der letzte Idiot gemerkt, als er Longbottom noch zehn Punkte für wirklich nichts gegeben hat, gerade als die Gryffindors mit Slytherin gleichauf lagen.«

Ja, das war wirklich peinlich gewesen. Luna rümpfte die Nase, als sie an das grölende Jubeln am Nebentisch dachte und an die langen Gesichter der Slytherins.

»Jedenfalls war's Betrug!«, tat Terry wütend seine Auffassung kund. »Wozu verteilen die Lehrer überhaupt Hauspunkte, wenn sie sich selber nicht an die Regeln halten?«

»Wir haben dir doch gesagt, dass Hauspunkte Quatsch sind, oder?«, meinte Anthony zufrieden. »Also, was willst du eigentlich von uns? Beschwer dich halt bei Dumbledore!«

Das hatte Terry offenbar nicht vor, wie man an seiner Miene ablesen konnte. »Trotzdem 'ne Sauerei, dass man gar nichts dagegen tun kann«, schmollte er aber weiter.

»Hmm«, machte Simon nachdenklich. »Werden die Punkte eigentlich noch woanders als in den Stundengläsern gezählt?«, fragte er, und Luna war überzeugt, dass jeder vernünftige andere Mensch ein Glitzern in den Augen gehabt hätte.

»Wie meinst du das?« Terry hatte ganz eindeutig ein spekulatives Funkeln im Blick. »Hast du etwa 'ne Idee?«, fragte er und begann zu strahlen.

»Vielleicht«, meinte Simon nur und wurde plötzlich starr. Ausdruckslos, höchstens ein bisschen verwundert, betrachtete er die Füße auf seinem Schoß und sah dann Luna an.

»Nimm das sofort da weg!«, verlangte er, und Luna tat kichernd, was er wollte. Anscheinend hatte sich Simon wieder eingekriegt. Eigentlich hätte das auch noch gereicht, wenn sie in London angekommen wären. Aber egal. Sie konnte auch mit angezogenen Beinen ein Nickerchen machen. Und bei angenehmen Gedanken an ihre Sommerferien mit Dad und mit dem wohligen Gefühl, dass sie, wenn alles wie geplant lief, während der ganzen Zeit keine Visionen zu befürchten haben würde, driftete sie in einen leichten Schlummer. Unterbrochen wurde er nur hin und wieder, wenn Simon ihre Beine zur Seite stieß, die sie im Schlaf wieder ausgestreckt hatte. Bis er es wohl endlich aufgab und sie in Ruhe ließ.

Sie träumte nichts. Und wenn doch, so erinnerte sie sich nicht daran, was ja fast ebenso gut war.

* * *

Ende des ersten Buches

Das zweite trägt den Titel

»Come Like A Weighbauk«

Und behandelt die Geschehnisse des zweiten Schuljahres

Unter anderem

* * *


End file.
